Closer Reality
by gosgirl
Summary: Sequel to Distance Nightmare. Abby and Gibbs spend their first Christmas together as a couple, with Jackson. Partly based around some of the events of the episode Faith
1. Chapter 1: Moving Day

**Closer Reality**

Author: Gosgirl  
Rating: Eventual MA  
Pairing: Abby/Gibbs  
Category: Romance  
Spoilers: Faith, Season 7  
Summary: Sequel to Distance Nightmare. Abby and Gibbs spend their first Christmas together as a couple, with Jackson. Partly based around some of the events of the episode Faith.  
A/N: Big hugs and thanks to Bamacrush, With the Grain, Kesterpan and Gibbsredhoodie who have listened to my babbling on about this sequel for ages and have been waiting patiently for it. Couldn't have done this without you all – so you see, it's all your fault. I'm going to try and post this alternately with a threesome G/A/T I'm also working on, which will be shorter.  
Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. _NCIS_ and its characters are the property of DPB and CBS. If I had a silver-haired, blue-eyed Marine to play with, do you think I'd have time for writing?

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Moving Day**

It was the third time Palmer and Tony got stuck in the doorway with a piece of furniture and the second time Sister Rosita goosed Tony that Gibbs saw his Abbs was back.

She was doubled over in the hallway, breathless with husky laughter and when she straightened up, still giggling, he saw her green eyes sparkling with mischief.

It was good to see and had been a few weeks coming.

Since she'd been kidnapped by the Phantom, the serial killer she'd been instrumental in discovering, Abby had been slowly recovering from her ordeal. And it hadn't been the way he'd have chosen for their relationship to change from being just friends to so much more, but he couldn't argue with the results.

Gibbs felt happier and more content than he had for years, and was looking forward to a future with Abby... which was why they were all here today at Abby's soon-to-be ex-apartment.

To move Abby into his house... permanently.

Gibbs suspected it would be a while before Abby was fully back to normal. But all week, he'd seen the beginning of her normal bounce returning in full force as they started to prepare for the move... deciding which items of furniture they were going to discard from his house, what stuff she wouldn't need to bring from her apartment and starting to pack up everything else.

They'd moved most of Abby's clothes and a lot of her personal belongings across to his house already. And the two of them had spent some of the past weekend packing and any weekday evenings they could manage after work... with the team pitching in to help whenever they could.

And this morning, as moving day arrived, Abby had been virtually vibrating with excitement, her face shining with a happiness that was infectious.

DiNozzo's laughing voice brought him out of his thoughts. "You realize this is a red light situation, ladies?"

Carol popped her head around the kitchen door. "Well, Tony, as I've been on eye level with that mighty fine booty all morning, I'll offer myself as a character witness for Rosita, and swear that she was overcome and just couldn't help herself." She laughed as Tony blew her a kiss before disappearing back into the kitchen.

Abby giggled as she approached Tony and Palmer as they leaned the dresser against the doorframe. "What's the matter, Tony? Have you never been sexually harassed by a nun before?"

"Oddly enough, Abby... in my many years of being sexually harassed, I can't remember one nun."

"Uh-oh, Tony... incoming," Jimmy put in, a grin breaking out as he gestured behind DiNozzo.

Sister Rosita's smiling face appeared behind Tony in the doorway. "Well, you must have led a very sheltered life, Tony. And be still my beating heart if I'm your first."

"I have led a sheltered life, you're right there," Tony grinned as snorts of derision and catcalls broke out around him. He peered over his shoulder. "Let me see those hands, Sister... front and centre now..."

Gibbs bit back a grin as Sister Rosita backed away from the doorway, hands raised, an innocent smile on her face.

It took much shoving and manoeuvring before Palmer and Tony managed to extract Abby's dresser from the doorway and on its way down the stairs to the waiting vehicles.

As well as Gibbs' truck, they'd hired a van for the day to take the larger bits of furniture and with the rest of the team's cars, they figured they'd got all the transport they needed to ferry everything from Abby's apartment in one trip.

They reckoned the combined muscles of Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Palmer and Fornell could probably tackle the heavy items, and Ducky and the girls could manage most of the smaller boxes or cases.

Abby's best friend, Carol was also there, as she put it, to help with packing and any sexual harassment Sister Rosita couldn't manage, and Fornell and his daughter, Emily, were also lending a hand.

Sister Rosita had arrived with a young but strong volunteer from the church and a truck in tow to take any spare furniture to charity. They'd arrived at Gibbs' house that morning early where they'd loaded the furniture Gibbs was getting rid of and now they were here to do the same with the stuff Abby wasn't keeping.

Gibbs came out on the communal landing at the top of the stairs, stopping beside Abby. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they took a break and she leaned into his side.

He laid his other hand over hers where it rested on the banisters, feeling the ridge of her promise ring under his fingers... the one he'd given her a week ago and which he didn't think she'd taken off since. He also noted with satisfaction the chain he could see around her neck which held his dog tags, currently tucked under her T-shirt.

Abby gave him a sideways look as Gibbs joined her, running an appreciative eye over his outfit. She always loved Gibbs in a hoodie but the one he'd put on this morning already had her brain melting out of her ears and she'd been fighting back the urge to jump on him all morning.

This hoodie was black and form fitting, emphasizing his broad shoulders and chest and setting off his blue eyes and silver hair. Completing the package were khaki cargo pants that were far less baggy than his normal off duty jeans and hugged his butt very nicely indeed.

He pressed a kiss to her temple, startling her out of her ogling. "You okay?"

Her smile could have powered DC and she leaned in to kiss him lightly, reaching up to cup his face and run her other hand over his chest. "I am completely and utterly and totally okay. Never been happier."

Gibbs returned her smile, nuzzling her nose and hugging her against his side. "Good to hear."

He couldn't help hoping that he was at least partly responsible for her happiness and that moving in with him was having something to do with his old Abby starting to return, and that she was beginning to put her ordeal behind her.

She threw him a teasing smile. "The sooner we get moved, the sooner I can get you to myself... don't want Sister Rosita to be the only one getting any action around here."

Tony's voice behind them made them jump as he joined them. "I would tell you two to get a room but I appreciate you're between rooms at the moment... so I'll just avert my eyes. Feel free to carry on. Don't mind me."

Abby giggled at Tony's usual yelp as the expected head slap landed, lighter than usual, seeing the amused gleam lurking in Gibbs' eyes. "Thank you, Boss... we're nearly done with the heavy stuff, Abbs, just your coffin left... now if the coast is clear from Sister Rosita's wandering hands, we can finish and load that last."

"That's great, Tony, and then I think we're left with just the boxes," replied Abby.

Tony beamed. "Consider it done, little lady."

As Tony leaned on the banisters next to Abby and Gibbs, voices drifted up from below.

"Will you put your butt into it, McGee."

"It's back, Ziva. Put your back into it."

"Well, I wish you would put something into it, McGee," Ziva shot back, "whether it is your back or your butt, or we will be stuck here all day."

Tony laughed, calling down the stairs. "Oh, where do I start, my very own Probies?"

Ziva's exasperated voice drifted up. "I will start with my knife, Tony, if you do not get down here and help. McGee has got us stuck."

McGee sound indignant. "Hey, it's not just me that's got us stuck... we're just... er, temporarily jammed in the doorway."

Tony straightened up. "Clearly, I am needed." He set off down the stairs. "Hold your horses, my little ninja. Make way for very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo... and you can put that glare away, Ziva, or you'll injure yourself."

Gibbs and Abby lingered at the top of the stairs, chuckling as they listened to the banter drifting up the stairs as whatever it was that was temporarily jammed finally made it through the door, before the two of them headed back inside.

When McGee returned, he was breathing hard. "I swear that woman has the strength of ten. I'm exhausted."

* * *

Carol and Abby were in her bedroom packing and sealing more boxes, labelling them for the different rooms in Gibbs' house or for storage in his attic for now, until they could work out where everything was going to fit.

"Well, I guess you won't be needing these anymore?"

Abby peered over Carol's shoulder into the box she was indicating and giggled.

Gibbs entered the room at that moment. "Won't be needing what?"

Carol and Abby took one look at each other and burst out laughing. Gibbs looked from one impish face to the other. "Or maybe I don't wanna hear what."

"Well, I'm far too young and innocent to hear this conversation." As Carol passed them carrying the small box, she put it down for a moment, rummaged inside and handed Abby a pair of leather handcuffs. "Although you might need these."

Abby giggled as Carol threw Gibbs a wink and left the room. Gibbs looked over at her, his half-grin tugging at the corner of his mouth and Abby sauntered over, smiling, enjoying the heat in his blue eyes.

Gibbs looked from the cuffs dangling from her fingers to her sparkling eyes, and moved closer, pushing her arms behind her back and holding them there, hands around her wrists, smiling down at her.

"Reckon Carol's right."

"Really?" She nuzzled her face into his neck, nipping the skin, feeling him pull her more firmly against his hard body, a jolt going through her at the contact, amazed all over again at how quickly he could turn her to a pile of needy mush.

"Uh-huh... definitely gonna need 'em." He dipped his head to kiss her.

"Mmmm..." she mumbled against his mouth. "Though I don't think I'm gonna need my other toys any more though when I've got the real thing... and life size at that." Voices suddenly in the hallway outside the door had them jumping apart.

* * *

Later they'd emptied most of the rooms, loading Abby's precious coffin onto the truck, well protected with blankets, and had cleared the majority of the boxes. That left just the boxes of her many books and DVDs to pack into the truck and cars, and then they could all set off for Gibbs' house.

Although the last thing to be packed in the kitchen was the coffee maker, which was the only way she could keep the masses fuelled.

The thought of an uncaffeinated Gibbs on the prowl was a scary thought.

Ducky had organised lunch, collecting it from a nearby diner and they all took a break, sitting around on the floor or the few remaining chairs. A few of her direct neighbours in the building popped in to say goodbye, leaving presents and food and were wrapped in a hug by a tearful Abby.

Gibbs looked around in satisfaction as he made a trip to the coffee maker for a refill as his extended family bantered and joked, catching Abby's eye across the room and returning her smile. Ducky was in the middle of relating an elaborate story of one of his past moves to an attentively listening Carol and Emily.

Abby had been thrilled when everyone pitched in to help so readily. As soon as they'd told the team she was moving in and asked for some extra hands on moving day, Tony had immediately launched Operation Abby Move. After everything Abby had gone through, Gibbs knew it meant a lot to her that the people she cared about were here to share this day with her.

Gibbs remembered some past moving days in his life with several wives, which had been nothing but stress and arguments and was grateful that his SFA was as good at defusing tension off the job as he was at work.

The way everyone was throwing themselves into the day, it turned the day into a special occasion... a celebration. Tony had even brought along his camera and much laughter ensued as he recorded the day.

After lunch, sipping his coffee before starting on more boxes, Gibbs sat at the top of the stairs and handed Carol her mug as she returned from a trip to her car.

"Hey, gorgeous." Carol stood on the top step and leaned against Gibbs, who wound an arm around her back.

"Hey, half pint."

"I think we're nearly done," commented Carol, warming her hands around the mug. "Just a few more boxes left and the posse should be ready to roll."

Gibbs nodded. "Sounds good. Unpackin'll take longer... but we can do most of it over the weekend."

Carol nudged his shoulder. "Hey... we can help do some of it, can't we? You find me a chair and I'll have most of that kitchen stuff unpacked before you can say, I'm going for coffee."

Gibbs chuckled. "Deal."

Carol was silent for few moments, sipping her coffee. "She looks happy, Gibbs... and I know that's down to you. Look after my girl, won't you?"

Gibbs met her serious gaze, nodding. "Intend to."

"Is she still having nightmares?" asked Carol, gently.

"Not so much now... just one after the psych appointment last week." She'd woken him in the night, jolting awake and he'd drawn her trembling form into his arms, soothing her back to sleep.

Carol leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Glad she's got you, Gibbs."

Fornell appeared behind them and squeezed passed on the stairs, carrying a box. "When you two have finished smooching and blocking the stairs, some of us are still workin' around here."

"Oh, you should have said Tobias," Carol called after him. "I'd have saved my smooching time for when you had a few minutes to spare... although you might have to join a queue."

Gibbs snorted as Fornell threw an uncertain grin over his shoulder as he continued down the stairs. Gibbs tilted his head, raising an eyebrow at Carol.

Her cheeky grin was unrepentant. "What?"

"Don't think Tobias has worked out when you're joshing him."

"Who says I was joshing, Gibbs?" Carol waggled her eyebrows.

* * *

When Sister Rosita and her volunteer, Ken, were ready to leave, Abby wrapped both of them in tight hugs. Gibbs narrowed his eyes at Ken over Abby's shoulder and the young man blanched slightly when he met the stare and pulled back quickly, smiling uncertainly at Abby before climbing into the truck. As Gibbs turned away, he saw DiNozzo biting back a grin.

After the last few boxes had been loaded and they'd all pitched in to clean up the apartment, they dispersed to their various vehicles, an argument breaking out between Tony and Ziva as to who would drive the truck... Tony pointing out that Abby might want her furniture to arrive in one piece.

Biting back a grin at the familiar argument, Gibbs secured his truck and headed back inside. With his door unlocked, it didn't matter if the others got to his house before he did. He went to find Abby, passing Carol just leaving the apartment.

"She's in the living room, Gibbs. I'll wait by the truck."

He found Abby standing at the window looking out and stepped up behind her, sliding his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. She sighed and leaned back against him.

"Sayin' goodbye to the old place?"

Abby turned in his arms. "Yeah... call me sentimental but I've been happy here... it was the first place that was really mine. My first independence."

Gibbs was silent, wondering if a part of her regretted losing that independence.

As if sensing his disquiet, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "But I shan't be sorry to leave here..." An impish smile spread across her face. "Although we never did get to christen all the rooms."

He nuzzled her nose, kissing her lightly. "Well, we gave it a fair shot this week."

Abby giggled, looping her arms round his neck. "We did."

She suspected they'd have gotten her packing done a lot quicker, but they kept getting distracted and managed to work their way around some of the rooms and furniture. Although she was quite glad her kitchen table wasn't following her to his house as it was still wobbly from the energetic workout they'd given it last week.

"Well, we've still got some of the furniture to try out..." he pointed out, pulling her close.

"We have..."

"Will ya miss it?" he asked.

"Yes and no," Abby admitted. "And I know you've never liked me living here."

"Wasn't the apartment, Abbs. Just the area and the building."

She cupped his face, seeing the question he wouldn't voice in his eyes. "And before you start wondering, no, I'm not regretting it. There's nothing I want more than to be moving out and in with you."

He laced his hands behind her back. "You're not the only one."

She pulled him into a kiss, murmuring against his mouth. "Take me home, Jethro."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2: Possessions

**Closer Reality**

A/N: Thank you to everyone for their reviews – including those who reviewed as guests as I can't reply to those individually. ncislove dealt out a resounding head slap earlier, so I am posting early... just coz I spoil her! *ducks* And the house is full of bunnies after last night's Recovery episode...

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Possessions**

First to arrive at Gibbs' house was Ziva. Not even Gibbs' driving could beat a Ziva with a head start in her sporty Mini when he was in his laden truck. By the time the rest of the vehicles arrived, Ziva had unloaded most of the boxes she'd transported and moved her small car further down the street.

Gibbs pulled his truck onto the driveway and Abby and Carol scrambled out. Tony pulled up on the street directly outside in the truck they'd hired and the rest of them parked their own vehicles as best they could on the street.

Earlier in the week, Abby had already sweet talked the neighbours, her _new_ neighbours, as she put it. She'd asked them if they'd leave extra space on the street just for the afternoon while they unloaded most of her stuff. And of course, her sweet talking was helped considerably by baking cookies for them all.

In the few weeks since Abby had been staying with Gibbs, she'd made fast friends with the immediate neighbours on both sides and was on 'hello' terms with several others opposite. And she already had Mr Ericson just down the street wrapped around her little finger.

Once everyone was parked, they all worked together to unload everything. The 'boys,' as Ducky put it, doing the heavy stuff while he 'supervised' and helped with the lighter stuff, and the girls dealing with the cases and smaller boxes.

The whole move and what she was bringing with her had taken a bit of working out between the pair of them during the past week, and Abby was still worried about Gibbs maybe feeling pressured into getting rid of some of his stuff in order to make room for hers.

Her one bedroom apartment had been crammed with more stuff than she realized.

_Where had all this stuff come from? _

So Abby was now feeling slightly nervous how Gibbs would react to the sudden invasion of his house... his space. In particular, she was concerned that this guy who didn't put much store in material things would feel like his home was being taken over by lots of her _stuff_.

His lumpy couch had gone that morning, to be replaced by Abby's more comfortable darker coloured one. Her large recliner chair was also destined for his living room. It was very roomy for one person to sprawl in comfortably or two people to squash into very cosily... Gibbs being very much in favour of the latter option, especially since they'd done precisely that last week.

As Palmer helped Gibbs carry the recliner from the truck into the hallway, in the living room McGee and Tony were busy trying to shove the couch into position with Abby looking on, hands on hips as she made sure they didn't knock into anything.

"Bet you won't be sorry to see the back of that landlord, Abby," observed Tony, grinning up at his friend.

Abby shook her head, pigtails bouncing. "Nope... _him_ I shan't miss. I've totally had enough of creepy landlords in my life."

"You've exchanged one creepy landlord for one with a boat fetish," McGee put in cheerfully as he straightened up. When he saw Tony smirking and Abby smothering a grin, he sighed. "He's right behind me, isn't he?"

Tony's grin broadened and Abby nodded, her eyes gleaming with mischief. McGee turned to find Gibbs close behind him, looking at him steadily, a glimmer of amusement deep in his eyes and something else that had McGee swallowing nervously.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow as he said quietly. "Not a landlord, Tim."

"Er, no, sorry... Of course not, Boss."

Gibbs stared at McGee levelly for a few seconds before nodding slowly.

"Kinda looked odd without that familiar couch at first, don't you think, Boss. But now this is in here, it looks good. Thought the dark would look outta place with the rest of it but it fits..."

Tony gestured to Abby's couch under the window as he rambled, drawing Gibbs' attention away from McGee, who glanced at him gratefully for his timely intervention and easing of tension.

"You taking up interior design, Tony?" Palmer teased, from where he was leaning against the recliner, waiting for Gibbs to tell him where they needed it.

"Hey, autopsy gremlin, I gotta good eye for stuff like this."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, smirking. "Don't encourage him, Palmer."

The most precious possession Abby owned was her coffin and when they were ready to lift it off the truck, she hovered outside, bouncing on her toes and calling out instructions as Tony and McGee shifted it to the tailgate.

It was headed for the basement to be covered with a throw and used as a couch for when she spent time down there with Gibbs.

"Relax, Abbs... we got it. Ooops..."

"Tony!"

"Just joking... Relax, will ya?"

Abby pointed at him. "You drop that, mister, and you'll be using it."

Ducky paused, hefting the box he was carrying further up in his arms. "Be careful, Anthony and you too Timothy. Bend your knees... I don't want to spend my Monday morning treating a series of pulled back muscles."

"We got it, Duck," McGee assured him as he jumped down from the tailgate.

Gibbs and Fornell stood by waiting to help carry it inside and Fornell took the opportunity to murmur to Gibbs. "You okay to do this? Palmer can help instead if you want."

Gibbs nodded at Fornell, appreciating the thought behind his suggestion. "It's fine, Tobias. It's just a piece of furniture."

Fornell didn't look convinced as he moved forward with Gibbs to take a corner of the coffin each, grasping the handles, once it was clear of the truck. "Yeah, right..."

The four of them, looking like pallbearers, carried it into the house, trailed by Abby. While he knew why Abby loved this coffin, Gibbs couldn't help a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach as he took part of the weight on his shoulder... hoping that this was one thing he'd never have to do for Abby.

It was an unpleasant reminder in a way of how close it had been with the Phantom and how the four of them could have been doing this for real.

It took some balancing on the basement stairs, but they eventually got it down there without too much cursing or jamming themselves against banisters and banging shoulders against walls. They settled the casket under the stairs on the low table Abby had used in her apartment to raise it off the floor.

Gibbs noticed McGee eyeing it with a thoughtful expression on his face as they left the basement and remembered how the guy had complained years ago about sleeping in it, thinking it had been a box bed.

Gibbs had thought at the time the last thing he'd have been doing is complaining had he spent the night in there with Abby, however squashed it might have been.

And Gibbs remembered with an internal grin that he and Abby still hadn't christened the coffin either. If McGee could fit in there, he was damn sure he could.

Tony and Palmer managed to get Abby's desk upstairs and into the guest room where they'd cleared space in one corner. They were going to turn the guestroom into a combined spare bedroom and office for Abby, to give her somewhere she could escape to if she wanted.

The boys had also made a start on bringing some of the boxes up from the hallway into the guest room. Boxes that contained stuff Abby didn't think she'd need straight away and that could be unpacked gradually.

Gibbs had gotten rid of the guest room bed, which was being replaced by Abby's more comfortable one, just in time for Jackson's visit. Abby followed Gibbs into the room and dumped the box she was carrying onto the pile of others already in the corner.

Abby straightened up, stretching her back and surveyed the room. "Y'know, I hadn't realized it before... which is bad coz I really shoulda measured everything. Really bad planning on my part, Jethro. But with my bed being bigger than your old spare bed, and the desk being shoved in here, there's not a lotta room left. And it's gonna make it real cramped with all these boxes... you sure you don't wanna put some of my junk up in the attic until we can unpack it all?"

Gibbs came up to next to her, sliding an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him. "Nah... there's plenty of room."

"There's not a lot of space... I mean when Jackson comes to stay for Christmas... he won't be able to swing a mouse in here, let alone a cat."

He grinned down at her. "He'll manage."

Abby rolled her eyes but before she could answer, McGee appeared in the doorway carrying another box and she slipped out from under Gibbs' arm and intercepted McGee to take the box from him with a smile.

Her TV and DVD player were already here in his living room, having been moved by Tony and McGee when she'd first stayed with Gibbs, recuperating from her ordeal in LA. And once the decision had been made to move in permanently, it hadn't taken her long to organise internet access... or that's what he assumed the little box winking away in the corner meant.

No doubt that would also keep his dad happy... as would cable.

She'd transferred over her cable subscription too and increased it... or as Abby told him teasingly one night last week when she was wrapped around him in bed. "You get me... and you get the sports channels. Two for the price of one."

A lot of the contents of his kitchen were being replaced by Abby's newer equipment and it was here she particularly felt like she was treading on eggshells... for this was _Shannon's_ kitchen, even if a few wives had passed by the kitchen sink since then.

They'd gone through the cupboards earlier that week and she found herself almost hesitating to even ask about some items, not wanting to make him think about discarding things which might carry memories, however mundane some of the stuff might look at first glance.

Gibbs sensed her dilemma and pointed out which were pieces of Shannon's crockery he wanted to keep and the rest of the stuff he wasn't bothered if they kept or it got dumped.

Some of her bookcases would fit neatly in the living room alongside his already nearly full ones. Emily had made a start on unpacking some of the boxes of books and DVDs stacked in the hallway, once she'd quizzed Abby on what went where and was sitting cross-legged in the living room, happily absorbed in what she was doing.

Kelly's bedroom was as closed off as it had been for years and neither had mentioned it. Abby had no intention of straying onto that sacred subject, let alone setting foot on that floor space.

Whatever he wanted to share with her was fine. Or if he didn't, that was also fine too.

All the other furniture he'd made over the years was staying. Some had sentimental value from Shannon and Kelly and some, like the dining table, he'd just made in recent years to occupy his hands and mind.

Most of her clothes were already here, taking up the remaining space in the closet in the master bedroom and there was room, just about, for her dresser and one chair alongside the existing bedroom furniture.

After Tony and McGee helped Palmer shove, carry, lift Abby's dresser up the stairs and into their bedroom, McGee stayed to help Gibbs move his existing dresser further along and they shunted hers next to it.

His young agent had been as helpful as the others all week in preparation for the move and thrown himself into the move all morning, but Gibbs had noticed McGee becoming increasingly subdued as the day wore on.

As they stepped back, Gibbs clapped McGee on the shoulder. "That'll do, Tim. Thanks."

"That's okay, Boss... any time. I mean... not that there'll be another time and we'll be doing this again but... you know what I mean."

Gibbs saw McGee glance at the bed and suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at the young man's sudden attack of nerves and the emergence of his old stammer. "Yeah, I know, Tim."

Gibbs had hoped that McGee would have accepted his relationship with Abby by now, but it appeared his junior agent still had a way to go.

Perhaps being presented with the finality of Abby moving in was harder to cope with than McGee had anticipated. Putting himself in McGee's shoes for a minute, Gibbs understood all too easily some of what the young man might be feeling.

If he'd had to help Abby move into McGee's apartment, he would have found it hell and Gibbs doubted he'd have been able to be as unselfish about it as Tim was being today.

So he was prepared to cut the guy some slack for now.

As the two men left the bedroom, they passed Abby on the way in, arms full of towels.

"More?" he asked, smirking.

"Last ones... and I just put the last of the extra sheets in the cupboard." Abby grinned cheekily at him before disappearing in the bathroom off their bedroom.

Abby's towels and linens ended up combined with his after he'd gotten rid of the most worn stuff. And after she'd moved the rest of her many toiletries over to add to the ones already here, his suddenly cluttered bathroom looked like there was a female in the house once more.

It might take some getting used to again, but he couldn't deny the feeling of satisfaction and excitement at the prospect of sharing his life with someone again, even if he couldn't find a damn thing easily in the bathroom at the minute.

And once they'd moved everything labelled for that room into their bedroom, Carol kept Abby occupied in the living room at a signal from Gibbs while he and Tony carried his present upstairs from its hiding place in the downstairs closet, placing it behind the bathroom door for now.

Gibbs hoped he would have time to fix it to the wall later so he could surprise her.

"You think we can keep her out of here," asked Tony doubtfully. "She's bound to smell a rat."

"You telling me my entire team and the Feebs can't keep one woman away from one room, DiNozzo?"

"Not in her own house, no, Boss... I mean..." Tony realized what he'd just said and glanced at Gibbs to see the older man smiling slightly, approval clear in his blue eyes as he met Tony's gaze.

"Yeah, Tony... her own house."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3: Connections

**Closer Reality**

AN: Kesterpan inadvertently catapulted a Fisher-shaped bunny in my direction. This chapter is also for ncislove, my fellow hooligan who shares the same soft spot for these two characters...

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Connections**

Fornell and Gibbs carried the last of the boxes labelled 'kitchen' in, followed into the room by Carol.

"Whichever boxes have got kitchen cupboards written on them, can I have them over here, boys?" Carol gestured to the counter before looking up at the tall figure by her side. "These end cupboards, is that right, Gibbs?"

"Yup... we cleared space yesterday, Caz." Gibbs put his box where she indicated.

"And Gibbs, could you..." Carol turned and broke off, smiling as she saw Gibbs approaching with a chair. "You are a mind reader... as always."

"Ma'am," Gibbs grinned as he positioned the chair by the counter. "Arm or lift?"

Carol considered for a moment, head on one side in a gesture that for a moment reminded both men of Abby. "Arm, I think, should do."

Fornell watched with interest as the two of them executed a move they'd obviously done times before, as Gibbs held out his arm and Carol grasped it for balance, using the lower rung on the chair to clamber up and stand on the seat. When he was sure Carol was balanced okay, Gibbs backed away and left the room.

When Fornell continued to stand there, staring at her, Carol cleared her throat, gesturing at the box in his arms. "That box ain't gonna fly over here by itself, Tobias."

Fornell grinned sheepishly and dumped the box on the counter next to her. "Sorry... d'ya want any help?"

Carol nodded. "Uh-huh... you can unpack that one with the plates and I'll do the glasses. Pass me that tea towel, hun, will ya?"

Fornell handed her the towel and Carol wiped the glasses down before putting them in the cupboard, and they worked quietly side by side for a while. Fornell snuck glances at her profile as she worked, struck yet again by Carol's resemblance to Abby, not only in her looks but in her personality.

Emily came in, almost swamped under a box and left it on the table, peering at the scrawl on the side. "These are more glasses I think, Carol."

Carol turned. "Oh, okay, thanks Emily... we'll get them with this lot."

Emily began to leave, then turned back, biting her lip. "Dad..."

"Yeah, honey."

Emily glanced at Carol, who immediately offered, "I can leave you two alone if you need to talk."

Fornell cut in. "No, you won't, Carol... you're not clambering down off that thing again. If you've got something you wanna talk to me about, Em, we can go outside."

Emily shook her head. "No, it's fine... I don't mind Carol hearing. It's just that..." She quickly nipped across to look into the hallway to check the coast was clear before coming back into the kitchen, biting her lip as she gazed earnestly at her dad. "Can we tell mom now? About Uncle Jethro and Abby I mean? I know they asked me not to a few weeks ago... but if everyone else knows now, can't I tell her?"

Fornell sighed, rubbing a hand over his head to give himself time, and when he glanced her way, Carol shot him a sympathetic smile. He looked back at his daughter. "I know it's difficult, sweetheart."

"It is, dad... it's difficult keeping quiet about it. I mean what about today?" Emily walked closer and gazed up at her father almost beseechingly. "Mom's bound to ask what we did... so what do I say? She will ask... she always does."

Fornell reached for his daughter's hand. "I get it, honey, I do and you really need to ask Abby and Jethro... it's up to them whether you can say anything to your mom."

"I know it is... and I don't wanna upset them, but I don't wanna have to lie to mom about it either."

Fornell nodded. "And I'm sure they wouldn't want you to. Ask them later... when you can get both of them on their own."

Emily's face brightened in a smile and she threw her arms round her dad. "Thanks, dad. I'll do that." Throwing a smile at Carol, she left the room.

Fornell let out a big sigh as he leaned back against the counter. "Shoulda seen that one coming... Dammit."

Carol put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up, Tobias... I'm sure they won't mind."

"Huh... you don't know Diane. I think Jethro wanted to protect Abby from her spiteful comments for a bit longer yet... that's why they asked Em not to say anything."

Carol huffed a soft laugh. "Then neither of you know my Abby that well if you think she can't handle anything Diane might throw at her... and give as good as she gets."

"Oh, I'm sure she can..." Fornell agreed. "Just don't think Jethro wanted her to have to fend off Diane yet awhile."

"Well, that's very sweet... but Abby's a tough cookie, isn't she?" When Fornell nodded, she went on. "And Emily's right... it's not fair to ask her to lie to her mom. She's bound to sense something's hinky if she does."

"No, it's not fair... and I doubt either of them thought of it like that." Realizing what Carol had said, he eyed her sideways. "Hinky... You get that word from Abby or the other way round?"

He got a cheeky smile and sparkling green eyes in response. "I'll never tell." When he chuckled, she nudged his shoulder. "C'mon. Give me those plates... let's get this done."

Fornell nodded, holding up his hands. "Okay, okay, bossy." He paused in the action of handing her another plate and waited till she looked his way. "Thanks."

Carol grinned. "Any time. She's a terrific kid. Seems very balanced and older than she is..."

Fornell's smile held more than a hint of pride as he nodded. "Yeah, she is... though I'm sure her mother would say that's all down to her."

"Can't be all of it though..." Carol pointed out, closing the cupboard door on the last of the plates. "She clearly adores her dad."

She'd watched the two of them on and off all morning and unlike a lot of divorced dads squeezing in time with their kids and not finding much common ground, there was none of that awkwardness that characterised a lot of relationships she'd seen.

"It's mutual." Fornell grinned, as he picked up the box with the last of the glasses and started unpacking it. "Abby tells me you've got your nephew staying."

Carol smiled, nodding. "That's right... been looking after him for a while now while his mom and dad are deployed. He's a great kid. He'd have been here today but it's his best friend's party and he's staying over."

"Helluva thing you're doing for him... for all of 'em. He's your sister's kid, right?" Fornell started to hand Carol the next batch of glasses.

It wasn't everybody who would take on responsibility like Carol had, effectively putting their own life on hold to raise someone else's kid for long periods, even if that kid was a blood relative. It said a lot about the type of person Carol was, about how unselfish she was.

"Uh-huh..." Carol nodded, her shrug self-deprecating. "Well, someone had to look after him... Fisher needs some stability while they're away."

"Must be difficult though... with both his parents deployed," observed Fornell, watching her curiously. He wasn't sure he'd be quite so nonchalant about it as Carol seemed to be and wondered how much of a strain she really found it.

"Well... Fisher hasn't got to the age yet where he resents them being away. Right now, it's all a big adventure and although he misses them, he's absorbed enough in his friends and school and he looks forward to their stories when they get back. So we haven't yet got to the temper tantrums and the awkward stuff of why they're both away so much." Carol shrugged, laughing ruefully. "Guess I've got that fun bit to come."

"Well, you might have got a few years grace yet," Fornell offered. "He's young enough I guess... I hope it lasts." He moved the last of the now empty boxes and reached for a wash cloth to wipe down the counter.

"Hope so... coz I'm not sure how I'm gonna handle it when it does happen. Can you give me a hand down?" asked Carol.

"Er, sure. How do you want me to...?" Fornell suddenly felt awkward and clumsy. He didn't want to offer too much help or too little and embarrass Carol, or feel he was being patronising.

Carol smothered a smile. She found it endearing that this big tough Feeb could look so ill at ease. "Just give me an arm, that should do it."

"I can do that." Fornell nodded, smiling slightly and copied Gibbs, holding out his arm for Carol to hold onto as she climbed down from the chair.

"You can be on coffee duty too, when you've given me a hand up here." Carol moved to the table and gave him a cheeky smile over her shoulder, gesturing with her head.

"You're determined to get me plenty of practice, aren't ya?" Fornell laughed and moved across to help her up onto the chair by the table, which this time she sat on. "How d'ya like it?"

Carol chuckled and threw him a teasing glance. Fornell felt his face heating up and heard himself stammering as he replied. "I meant how d'ya take your coffee..."

She took pity on him, but couldn't resist continuing to tease him. "I know what you meant, Tobias... I like my coffee strong too."

He shook his head, turning back to the coffee pot, chuckling. "Behave." He peered suspiciously into the pot. "You sure... this is Gibbs' strength tar by the smell of it. It's about to melt through the pot."

"That's fine... it's not only big strong Marines that can cope with industrial strength caffeine, y'know. Just a bit of milk, not too much." She tilted her head on one side, raising an eyebrow.

"On your own nervous system be it then," Fornell muttered, pouring them both coffee and diluting his with plenty of milk and sugar.

Sitting next to her at the table, he watched Carol trace the rim of her coffee mug, suddenly in a thoughtful mood. He waited her out, sensing she had something on her mind, watching McGee and Ziva pass by the doorrway carrying boxes before heading upstairs.

"How do you cope, Tobias?" Carol asked, suddenly, drawing his attention back. "Being away from Emily I mean... and still being a good father."

Fornell gave her a wry smile. "Huh, if you were to ask Diane, she'd say badly."

"And I wouldn't believe her... Come on, stop running yourself down."

Fornell sighed, shrugging. "Well... it's easier for me I guess, in one way... at least I'm just a phone call away when Emily needs me... and Em's never made me feel guilty about work interfering at times."

"She's a smart kid. She seems to understand it's not just a job you do... it's a way of life."

"Either that or Diane hasn't yet trained Emily to fire that one at me, I guess..." Fornell said with a rueful smile, and Carol saw a quick glimpse of the pain behind that statement. "So I guess I'm lucky like that and you're right, she's never asked me why I do the job I do. How does Fisher look at it? ... I can see he'd wonder why both his parents were away from him for long periods."

Carol allowed him the change of subject, not wishing to make him uncomfortable. "Yeah... I've managed to deflect stuff like that and deal with it so far... I keep thinking the other shoe will drop soon and it'll hit me, and I really don't know what I'll say to him then when it does." She looked at him seriously. "What I can say to him to get Fisher to understand, when it happens? You'll have to give me some tips."

"Well, I'm only a phone call away too if you need to thrash things out," Fornell suggested tentatively. "Can't promise to have any, never mind all of the answers but if you wanna talk about it, I've got big ears... or so I've been told."

Carol giggled softly. "Oh, I don't know... they seem perfectly nice ears to me." Her giggles turned to a throaty chuckle as he choked on his coffee. Carol reached over to squeeze his arm, suddenly serious. "Thanks, Tobias. I might take you up on that some day."

Gibbs came back through the front door, having cleared the last of the boxes from the truck and saw Abby by the stairs, ostensibly rummaging in a box but he could see her attention was on whatever was going on in the kitchen.

He recognized that mischievous smile from here.

Abby saw him approaching and waved before going back to unpacking the box. He reached her and slid an arm around her waist, pulling her up and murmuring in her ear. "What you up to?"

She threw her best innocent look over her shoulder, green eyes dancing. "Oh nothing... just unpacking."

"That so." He looked in the direction she'd been staring in and saw Fornell and Carol talking at the dining table. "Nothin', huh? Doesn't look like nothin' to me... that looks like you're plotting... or matchmaking."

Abby tutted at him, reaching up to pat his cheek but she couldn't contain her smile. "Who me? Never... Such a shame, Jethro... so cynical and suspicious in one so gorgeous..."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4: Settling In

**Closer Reality**

A/N: This moving day seems to be getting longer all the time...

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Settling In**

Soon, they'd gotten most of the boxes they could unpacked and the stuff left was really down to Abby and Gibbs to finish off, sometime.

But as the day wore on, Gibbs noticed something was slightly _hinky_ with Abby.

When it happened the first time, he didn't think twice about it but it happened again and again throughout the afternoon, and triggered alarms bells. And when it seemed to be associated with whenever one particular person was around at the same time, Gibbs decided to tackle it head on.

There would have been a time in the past when he might have brooded about something like that, letting it fester for days on end until it came to a head in an argument. But if he was going to do things differently now... or at least try to... he might as well start with something like this.

And Gibbs had a fair idea why Abby was behaving like this.

Gibbs found Abby in the basement on her own, unfolding one of her throws and arranging it over her coffin to protect it from the sawdust. He approached silently, enjoying her graceful movements.

Abby jumped as she felt familiar solid warmth press against her back, smiling as Gibbs crowded into her personal space and trapped her against his workbench, arms either side of her body.

He nuzzled her neck. "What's wrong?"

Abby turned in the circle of his arms, gazing up at Gibbs with a slight frown. "Wrong? Nothing's wrong."

"Then why d'ya keep shying away from me."

"I don't," Abby protested, her eyes widening.

"Do too." Gibbs slid his arms around her waist and pulled her against him, kissing the tip of her nose. "Not all the time... just when McGee's around."

Several times he'd gone to reach out to Abby this afternoon and she'd casually slipped under his arm. Or when she'd already been touching him and then McGee walked into the room, it would only be seconds before she'd gently pull away.

Gibbs noticed Abby didn't react like that with anyone else and often initiated contact with him with everyone else around, as was her naturally affectionate nature. And although Gibbs wasn't a PDA kinda guy, he was damned if he was gonna hold back on what he did in his own house... within reason.

"Oh... that." Abby dropped her gaze.

"Yeah... that." Gibbs waited for her to elaborate but when she didn't, he pushed. "Why?"

Abby drew random patterns on his chest, smoothing her hands over the material of his hoodie, keeping her eyes averted. "Well... I know it's hard for Tim... seeing us like this I mean, and I just don't wanna rub his nose in it, is all. I've caught him looking at me like some wounded puppy several times today and it makes me feel kinda awkward."

Gibbs sighed, tugging her closer and resting his cheek against her hair. "Don't wanna rub his nose in it either, Abbs, but not gonna hide in our house. He'll have to deal with it."

"Trouble is, I don't think it's easy for him to deal with it... I guess it's like he's getting a glimpse of what he's missed out on maybe, which can't be easy for him," reasoned Abby. "I know you came over all possessive caveman earlier to make a point, which I gotta tell you was kinda hot... but it still doesn't make it any easier for him to see us right under his nose."

When Gibbs just stared at her, eyebrow raised, Abby sighed. "But yeah, you're right... I'm sorry. It doesn't mean I should pull back from you and I'm sorry that in trying to protect McGee, I hurt you... I never wanna do that."

Gibbs felt her arms go around him and rubbed his hands over her back as Abby relaxed against him. "It's okay... but it might be harder for Tim to deal with if you give him false hope."

"What d'ya mean?"

"Tim sees you pull away from me, he's gonna think somethin's wrong, with us. Might make him think he's still in with a chance... and he isn't, is he?" He cupped her face, holding her gaze.

Abby shook her head. "No, he isn't. You're right, it's giving him the wrong impression... my bad." A slow smile curved her mouth and Gibbs leaned in to kiss her, hard and she responded to the bruising pressure eagerly.

When the kiss ended, he growled against her lips. "Mine."

The sudden clattering of Emily's footsteps down the basement stairs caused them to pull apart hastily.

"Uncle Jethro! Abby!" Emily cried as she raced down the stairs and across the floor.

Abby caught the young girl as she flung herself at them, hugging her tightly. "Hey, kiddo. What's wrong?"

"Nothing... I just wanted to ask you something," Emily burst out, her words running together in her eagerness. "I talked to daddy earlier and he said I should ask you both, but he said I should wait and ask you when you're on your own so I've been waiting till you're on your own... well, not alone, I mean the two of you alone, and it's taken like _forever_ and..."

"Hey, slow down, Em. C'mere." Gibbs settled back on a sawhorse and beckoned Emily over, tugging her into his side.

Abby came to sit on Emily's other side, stroking her hair. "What is it, Emily?"

Emily took a deep breath as she virtually bounced on the spot. "Can I tell mom?"

Abby shot a look at Gibbs, sharing a mental _uh-oh_. "You mean about us?"

Emily nodded vigorously. "Yeah, and I know you said not to say anything... that it was special and secret, and I haven't, I promise, pinky promise... but everyone else knows and I know she's gonna ask me and..." Emily trailed off, biting her lip, suddenly uncertain as she looked between the two adults.

"You gotta tell her somethin' about what ya been doing today and ya don't wanna lie to your mom." Gibbs finished for her.

Emily slumped into his side, gazing up at Gibbs hopefully. "Yeah, that's it... so, can I tell her?"

Gibbs glanced at Abby, who met his gaze, nodding slightly and smiling. They hadn't discussed this yet. They'd been too busy with everything else, but he could kick himself that he didn't see this coming.

But it wasn't fair on Emily to ask her to keep a secret like that, although no doubt Diane would chew Tobias out about where their daughter had spent the day and take any chance to stick the knife in. They'd have to deal with whatever Diane chose to throw their way when it happened, but without putting Emily in the firing line if they could.

He turned his gaze back to the young girl, smiling down at her earnest expression. "Yeah... course you can, Em."

A wide smile broke out over her face and Emily threw her arms around his waist in a tight hug, before launching herself at Abby. "Thanks... It'll be so cool that I can tell her.

Gibbs placed a finger over Emily's lips before she could get going again, and she gazed up at him solemnly. "She might not react the way you think she will, Em."

Emily frowned. "What d'ya mean?"

Gibbs glanced at Abby and she gave him an encouraging smile. "Your mom and I... we didn't part on the best of terms, you know that, don't ya?"

"Yeah, I know... but why should she be upset about this?" Emily looked from Gibbs to Abby.

_Good question_, thought Gibbs.

_Just because she can,_ ran through his head but he didn't verbalize it in front of Diane's daughter.

Abby placed her hand on Emily's shoulder, turning the young girl gently towards her. "We're not saying she will be, honey, but just that she might not be... jumping up and down in excitement like we are, and we don't want you to be upset about it if she doesn't, that's all."

Emily bit her lip. "Don't you want me to tell her then?"

Abby pulled her into a hug. "No, sweetie, that's not it. Of course you should tell her... it's okay, isn't it, Jethro?"

Emily looked at Gibbs, who nodded, reaching out to stroke her hair. "Tell her when you get home, Em."

Emily smiled, relieved. "Okay... but I, er, promise I won't tell anyone else."

She gave them both another hug and ran upstairs and they looked at one another with rueful smiles.

"Ooops... We shoulda thought about that before now." Abby looped her arm through his, resting her head on his shoulder.

"D'ya mind her knowing?"

Abby shook her head, turning to face him. "Nope, why should I? You and Toby seem to think I can't handle Diane, but what can she do? Hurl a few comments my way... well, so what? Bring it on... and she's not gonna say too much in front of Emily... is she?"

Abby didn't want to make things difficult for Emily or Fornell but she was damned if she was going to tiptoe around one of his ex-wives.

Gibbs shook his head. "Doubt it..."

"Coz I shall get really, really pissed with her if she does."

Gibbs slipped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side and pressing a kiss to her hair. "More likely she'll take it out on Tobias."

"Well, we shall find out soon enough, I guess... when we go to Emily's concert after Christmas," Abby reminded him.

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah... guess so. She'll find a way to get something back at ya if she can... back at me."

But if Diane did choose to say anything, she'd have to deal with him too... if they could deal with it without upsetting Emily.

Abby gestured with her hands. "And trust me... there's nothing Diane can throw at me that I won't have heard a million times over the years... and in far more creative language than she could ever come up with.

"Wouldn't bank on that, Abbs. She's got a helluva temper."

"Yeah, well, so have I. Even if she does, there's nothing Diane can really say to hurt me coz, you know what, I've got the ultimate trump card..." Abby cupped his face and leaned in to kiss him slowly, whispering against his mouth. "I've got you."

* * *

Later, while they were finishing off the last of the boxes and tidying up, Gibbs managed to slip upstairs while Carol distracted Abby at his signal, and with Tony's help, they managed to get Abby's present fixed to the wall in their bedroom.

After they'd ordered pizza for everyone, Abby found herself in the kitchen with Tony, making coffee and digging out beer and soft drinks from the fridge for them all. While everyone waited, they were either sprawled out in the living room or taking empty boxes out to their cars.

"So, Abbs... you gonna have a housewarming cum moving in party... or is this it?" asked Tony.

Abby laughed ruefully. "I don't think Jethro will want a party on top of me moving in, Tony. It's bad enough that his house has been invaded... overrun... occupied... under siege... taken over... gate-crashed by all my _stuff_."

"Hey, hey... I doubt he sees it that way, Abbs." Tony slung an arm around her shoulders, giving her a quick hug when he saw the serious worry behind her joking.

She hugged him back. "Maybe not... but seriously, Tony, I don't wanna push him."

Gibbs was just headed out of the front door and had frozen at Abby's first words, Ducky just behind him. He felt his friend's hand on his arm and met his sympathetic gaze as Ducky closed the door behind them.

Ducky waited until they'd moved onto the driveway and tipped a few more empty boxes into the truck before he turned to Gibbs. "You shouldn't be surprised, my friend, that she feels that way. She's a strong woman but we both know there's a layer of self doubt under there which surfaces all too readily."

Gibbs stared at Ducky for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "It's her home now, Duck."

He knew he'd have to work at making Abby feel at home in his house... it was partly why his other marriages didn't work. His wives couldn't cope with living in a house of ghosts and with a husband who was emotionally elsewhere.

But this time, he was going to try.

Ducky's warm voice drew his attention back. "And she'll realize that, I'm sure, Jethro... and it's up to you to help her do so. But my advice to you is just give her time. It's not that long since her ordeal with the Phantom so she's bound to still be recovering, however much she seems to have regained a lot of her joie de vivre... and I have no doubt _that_ is almost entirely due to you."

Gibbs shook his head. "Wish it were..."

Ducky smiled kindly, patting Gibbs' arm. "Oh, I think it is... and especially this new development of you moving in together."

"How so?"

"Well, I can't see how Abby would have coped so well with what happened to her if she'd been all alone in that apartment these past few weeks, or if your relationship hadn't changed for the better by now. Being here..." Ducky gestured at the house behind him. "Starting a new life with you, all of that can only help Abby further."

Gibbs nodded an acknowledgement of that, relaxing a little at Ducky's words. "Hope you're right, Duck. Do my best to look after her."

"I know I'm right and yes, I know you will... and if you'll allow me to say so, all of this can only help you too." Ducky smiled as his friend nodded in agreement, a slight smile breaking out. "So, all I'm saying, Jethro, is don't beat yourself up if Abby has moments of anxiety such as you just heard. You're already doing a lot for her... just give it more time."

Gibbs gazed off into the distance for a moment, lost in his thoughts. Ducky watched fascinated at the play of emotions across his friend's usually guarded face. It was rare even with him that Gibbs let his mask down for any length of time, but it seemed to be happening a lot more lately.

"Thanks, Duck." Gibbs grinned and clapped Ducky on the shoulder before heading back inside, passing Ziva coming out the front door. She smiled up at Gibbs and made her way down to where Ducky was standing by the truck.

"Hello, Ziva. I think we're nearly finished, aren't we?"

"We are, Ducky." Ziva glanced back over her shoulder at where Gibbs had disappeared inside, shaking her head with a fond smile.

Ducky looked at her curiously. "What?"

"Nothing. It is just... nice to see Gibbs so relaxed. I think I have seen him smile more today than I can remember in the past few years."

"I'm glad you noticed, my dear... although it is hard not to notice. I keep catching Mr Palmer looking warily at Jethro as if he thinks he's been replaced by a clone and the poor boy can't quite work out what Jethro's going to do next," chuckled Ducky and Ziva joined in his laughter.

"This will be good for both of them, yes?"

Ducky nodded. "It will. I'm sure of it."

Ziva looked thoughtful. "It is hard to explain but Gibbs already seems... calmer at work. No less impatient but not so quick to anger perhaps. Although it is difficult to judge as the last two weeks have been less... busy than normal, so it is perhaps not a fair test."

"Ah, I suspect that test will come the minute everyone has to pull a few all nighters, Ziva, and Jethro is running on caffeine for days on end. Then, I'm sure we will all be quaking in our boots again."

Ziva chuckled. "That is very true, Ducky. Then we will be back to... normal again."

"You may have a point there, my dear. But I'm happy for them. Not that it will be easy," Ducky mused. "Two more stubborn people you couldn't find... but there's something different this time that I can't quite put my finger on."

"In what way, Ducky?"

"Well, the Jethro I see now looks a lot like he did in the early days of his marriages... or at least the marriages I saw, and before they all began to go terribly wrong. Of course, I never saw him with Shannon which is when we know he was truly happy... but I would hope the man we are seeing emerging now is a remnant of that man. Perhaps it is just that he has been... hidden for a very long time."

"I hope you are right, Ducky. I would have liked to have seen that man."

Ducky patted Ziva's arm. "So would I, Ziva. So would I."

TBC...

* * *

A/N: *tag*... whose turn is it now? I'm losing track! Oh, Hoodieeeee... ;)


	5. Chapter 5: Family Gathering

**Closer Reality**

**Chapter 5 – Family Gathering**

Ducky and Ziva intercepted the pizza delivery guy and everyone gathered in the living room to tuck in to the food. There was much teasing and laughter as they all relaxed, tired from all the effort but pleased the hard work was done for the day.

Fornell took one armchair and Ducky eased himself into Abby's recliner, while the 'boys' spread themselves around the floor. The coffee table was soon covered in pizza boxes, beer bottles and empty coffee mugs.

Ziva was at one end of the couch with Emily by her side and Gibbs occupied the opposite corner, with Abby in the middle next to Emily.

As they ate, Gibbs looked around the room at his family... for that's how he'd come to think of them all over the years. Even for such a close group, it was still rare that they were all together like this and even more unusual that they would congregate in his house.

He'd expected to feel more uncomfortable about that than he had been. But the ease of the day and how much he was enjoying just having everyone here, Gibbs could put down to the woman at his side... who was currently engaged in an animated conversation with Ziva.

She'd changed his life so much in such a short time.

Carol had been sitting on the floor next to Tony while she ate and talking to Fornell, but when she'd finished, she grabbed her beer and walked up to the couch, smiling at Gibbs. "Room for one more?"

Gibbs nodded, crooking a finger. "Been saving a space."

"Was hopin' you'd say that." Balancing her beer bottle, Carol crawled into the small space between Gibbs and the arm of the couch, leaning into his side as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

With Carol settled in place, Abby swung her legs across Gibbs' lap and over Carol's legs onto the arm of the couch and Carol rested her hands on Abby's penguin slippers.

As the conversation flowed on around them, Gibbs placed his hand on Abby's knee, turning his head on the couch back to look at her, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

Abby rolled her eyes, signing, '_I am trying.'_

She was conscious of McGee nearby but had taken Gibbs' words to heart and had been trying to be more open and less self conscious for the rest of the afternoon.

The smirk widened. '_Very.'_

She punched his arm, signing back, '_Behave.' _

Carol peered around Gibbs, exchanging a smile with Abby. "I'm tempted to wrestle these slippers off you."

Abby waggled her toes, making the penguins dance. "Aren't they cool? A present from my friend and chief librarian here," Abby leaned back against Emily who protested at the sudden weight, giggling as she pushed at Abby's shoulder.

Carol leaned forward further to smile at Emily. "They're so Abby... although I could probably use one of these as a sleeping bag."

Gibbs looked down at Carol. "Yeah? Let me know if you do coz I wanna see that."

Carol grinned up at him, batting her eyelashes. "Oooh... camping trip, Gibbs. Sounds fun."

Abby poked her slipper in Carol's side, giggling when her friend grabbed her foot. "You makin' a move on my man."

Carol laughed as she patted his arm, wriggling into a more comfortable position. "Wouldn't dream of it, although he's a darn sight more comfortable than my couch."

Abby smiled at Gibbs. "He sure is."

"I can hear ya both, y'know," grumbled Gibbs half-heartedly and Carol laughed as Abby nudged his shoulder.

Ducky shared a smile with Ziva as they both caught McGee and Palmer staring wide eyed at Carol as she teased Gibbs, getting away with stuff no one else would even dare try.

"What I wanna know is, how come the Boss-man gets all the women sitting on the couch with him and we're left with the floor," commented Tony, grinning.

"You mean other than it's his house, Tony?" Abby pointed out, chuckling.

"Yeah... other than that, Abbs," acknowledged Tony.

Gibbs caught Ducky's eye, seeing his friend's raised eyebrow at Abby's use of _his_ rather than _our_, and gave a slight nod back.

"Maybe you should watch and learn, Tony," Ziva put in with a teasing smile.

Tony laughed, raising his beer in her direction. "Always do, Ziva." He looked around the room. "Place certainly looks more lived in... not that it didn't before, Boss," he hastened to add as Abby smothered a grin.

"Well, it certainly looks lived in with everyone sprawled across the floor like this," observed Ducky.

"Quit while you're ahead, DiNozzo," Gibbs put in with a slight smile.

Tony grinned, "Good advice, Boss." He shuffled round on the floor to examine the books and DVDs which Emily had already unpacked into Abby's bookcases. "So what order you got these in, Emily, huh?"

"They're in alphabetical order, Tony. Don't you mess it up now."

"You tell him, Em," encouraged Abby, grinning over her shoulder at the young girl.

"I did it the way Abby had them in her apartment, as she told me too," Emily added.

"You sure?" Tony grinned teasingly, glancing at Emily. "These ones here... mmm, maybe not quite right."

Emily scrambled off the couch and walked over, peering at where he was pointing on the shelf. "Tony! Those are right... stop it," she protested, laughing, nudging his shoulder.

"Just checking."

Emily sat cross-legged on the floor next to Tony and they argued good-naturedly as they looked through the DVDs.

Carol's voice broke into their playful bickering. "Tony, can you give me a lift back to Abby's apartment later to pick up my car... you go that way, don't you?"

Before Tony could reply, Emily answered, looking over her shoulder. "We do too. We can take Carol back, can't we, dad?"

Fornell looked startled but answered readily enough. "Sure, hun. Be glad to."

Carol smiled in his direction. "Thanks, Tobias."

Gibbs glanced at Abby, seeing her smother another smile into her coffee mug and when he caught her eye, she gave him her best innocent look.

"Don't you think something's missing from today? We haven't heard many movie references from Tony... or at least I haven't... unless I missed them," put in Palmer, looking round the group.

That prompted groans from all corners and Tony laughed, holding up a finger. "I've been saving them till we're all gathered round in one place, children. Just so you don't miss anything."

Abby grabbed a cushion from behind her and threw it at Palmer, who fielded it with a sheepish grin. "Now see what you've done, Jimmy. We'll never hear the end of it now... he's got us cornered."

"And Gibbs cannot reach you from here either, Tony," observed Ziva, a smile curving her mouth.

"You spotted my masterplan, Ziver."

"Wouldn't bet on that, Tony," commented McGee.

"Okay, gather round everyone. Movie trivia quiz..." That prompted more groans but Tony's grin only widened. "We need the top moving movies... that's movies about moving, not tearjerker _moving_ movies. Okay, who's going first?"

"The Karate Kid," offered Emily straight away.

"Excellent start there, Emily... very impressive." Tony gazed off into space for a moment, thinking for a moment. "A 1984 movie... Ralph Macchio played Daniel Larusso, a teenager forced to move from New Jersey to California. Although strictly speaking that movie concentrates on the problems cropping up _after_ a move, not actually during one..."

Emily shoved him. "That's being picky, Tony."

"Okay, okay, I'll give ya that one. I'll throw one into the hat, the 1986 classic, Money Pit." Tony looked around, seeing some blank faces. "Oh, come on, guys, you musta seen this one. Tom Hanks, Shelley Long play a couple looking for a new house and they buy this mansion for a steal. But when they move in, it's falling down around their ears and is gonna cost a fortune to repair... so when they fix one thing, other things break."

Tony trailed off in mid sentence when he became aware of Gibbs' level gaze on him, although he could see the amusement lurking there as Abby hid a grin behind her hand, and went on hurriedly, "Okay... moving on. Any more offers?"

"How about the Lost Boys," suggested Abby. "You remember that one, Tony. We watched it one rainy Friday night curled up on your couch and nearly OD'd on popcorn."

Tony nodded. "Of course I do, oh mistress of the dark... a memorable night... I mean, evening. That's what I meant... evening, definitely not a late night at all and definitely not an all-nighter," he corrected hastily as Gibbs raised an eyebrow at him.

Abby laughed. "When in a hole, Tony, stop digging."

"I've never seen that one, Abby," Emily commented.

Abby shook her head. "No, you wouldn't have... it's the one about a single mom and her two sons who move into a new community and make friends with vampire hunters... as you do. The film _really_ sucks... except for the fact that it's got smokin' hot Kiefer Sutherland in it."

Abby giggled as Carol chimed in with an, "Oorah."

"I agree with that," commented Ziva with a smile.

"But the underlying message is that family should stick together through everything, which is kinda cool I think and of course, very true." Abby smiled round the room. "Oh... and the other message is, don't move into a town that's got vampires, I guess."

"I got one... Funny Farm," Carol threw in.

"On the money there, from the lovely lady in the corner." Tony raised both hands, bowing forward as Carol giggled.

"Sounds like a description of NCIS," Fornell put in, smiling as everyone laughed.

"Or the Feebs," Abby pointed at Fornell, narrowing her eyes and he raised his beer in salute.

"More like the CIA," muttered Gibbs and exchanged a grin with Fornell.

"It is of course a 1984 _classic_ with Chevy Chase, who moves to the country to write a novel. You gotta see that one if you haven't already... I feel a movie night coming on, guys. Okay, any more?" asked Tony.

"How about The Firm, Tony?" suggested Ducky.

"Go, Duck-man!" cheered Abby.

"Although I'm surprised Agent Fornell hasn't suggested that one," Ducky commented.

Fornell snorted. "Too much like a working vacation."

"The Firm starring Tom Cruise..." Tony broke off as Carol cheered from the couch, prompting a giggle from Emily.

"I will second that cheer, Carol," Ziva put in, smiling at the dark haired woman.

"Tom Cruise? Isn't he like, _way_ over 40 by now? That's just so _old_..." Emily put in and Abby chuckled as everyone laughed.

Tony clutched his chest. "Oh, you wound me to the heart, Em." Emily laughed and punched his shoulder. Tony went on. "Okay, class, pay attention... Also starring, Gene Hackman."

That prompted another cheer from Carol, which Abby echoed. She shrugged when Gibbs glanced at her, amused. "Older man... big guy, deep voice, large hands... _very_ hot." She giggled as Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"I will agree with that one also, Abby," smiled Ziva. "Very attractive."

"Ladies, please... just calm down over there." Tony grinned. "We have innocent minors in the room... and that's just Probie here."

Tony ducked as McGee threw a cushion at him, laughing. "The Firm is indeed a 1993 film directed by the great Sydney Pollack. Gotta watch that one again. Another one for movie night." He looked around. "Okay... more? No? Okay, well, my own personal favourite has got to be the aptly named Moving."

Palmer groaned and called out, "Too obvious..."

"Ignore the autopsy gremlin. A 1988 movie with Richard Pryor playing Arlo Pearl, which incidentally has gotta be one of _the_ best character names ever. Arlo is a family man who's fired from his job and has to move to Idaho... which sounds pretty much like a penance to me, but Arlo is keen to get away coz he's got this crazy neighbour who has a lawnmower the size of Mount Rushmore... only when they do move, they swap one huge lawnmower for another one the size of Pennsylvania. Ah... happy days. Any more? C'mon, guys... we're on a roll here." Tony looked round, grinning.

"I got one, Tony. The Odd Couple," said Palmer. "Everyone knows that one, right?"

Abby felt Gibbs stiffen slightly beside her but before she could say anything, Carol piped up. "Well, Tobias and Gibbs would fit those characters really well I reckon."

"Yeah, but who would play Jack Lemmon and who'd be Walter Matthau, huh?" asked Tony.

As everyone laughed, Abby wriggled her toes in her slippers and felt her friend's hand squeeze back. She'd hug her later for deflecting that awkward moment. Most likely Carol had also felt Gibbs' reaction from where she was leaning against his side.

Fornell laughed, leaning his head back on the armchair. "Oh God, we'd drive each other crazy if we lived under the same roof."

Gibbs grinned at Fornell. "I'd be reachin' for my gun before the end of the first week."

"Well, you shared the same wife..." put in Palmer, stuttering when he realized what he'd said. "I mean..."

Gibbs stared at the younger man. "Not at the same time, Palmer."

"Palmer..." protested Fornell, tilting his head at his daughter, who was grinning as she looked between the two men, and Palmer's eyes widened as he mouthed an apology.

"Oooh, which reminds me," said Abby, sitting up, swinging her legs to the floor.

"What... the same wife?" Carol teased quietly.

Abby narrowed her eyes at her friend. "No, silly... I just remembered something I need to make a note of..." She gestured to the table behind McGee. "Tim, could you hand me that papers and pen behind you please, I need to add something to this list for Jethro."

"Sure." McGee looked behind him, snagged the two items and shuffled nearer to hand them to Abby.

Abby scribbled something down, muttering to herself, oblivious to the fond smiles and looks being sent her way. "There... just in case I forget."

She clicked the pen off and looked up to see Palmer grinning at her, blushing. "That's my pen."

Abby grinned back. "It is, Jimmy... another early Christmas present, thank you."

Abby leaned back against the couch again, holding up the list. Gibbs gave her a look as he took it, holding it at arm's length, while everyone tried valiantly to smother grins without much success.

"Here you go, dear," Carol's amused voice broke in as she handed Gibbs his glasses from the side table.

Gibbs smirked in her direction and put on his glasses and Abby pointed at the item she'd added. "Wobbly desk leg."

Gibbs tilted his head. "Okay." He handed his glasses back to Carol, who chuckled as he said, "Thank you... dear."

"Uh-oh, that doesn't sound good, Jethro. You got lists of jobs already," said Fornell with a grin.

Gibbs raised his beer bottle, tilting his head and smiling slightly. "Doesn't take long."

"I gotta ask... why did a shared wife remind you of a wobbly desk leg?" asked Carol quietly as the conversation picked up around them.

Abby stared at her for a moment as Gibbs snorted before a grin spread over her face. "Excellent point there... and I have no idea."

Later, when they were all finished and the conversation had wound down, the group began making noises about leaving, and everyone pitched in to clear up the remains of their takeout. Abby wrapped everyone in tight hugs as they gathered their coats in the hallway and made ready to leave.

As Abby closed and locked the door behind the last one to go, Ducky, she turned back to see Gibbs push himself away from the wall by the stairs, a half grin on his face as he walked towards her.

She launched herself at him and Gibbs staggered under the impact of Abby wrapping her arms and legs around him. Kissing him soundly, she felt his hands grip her ass as Gibbs hoisted her up.

Humming her appreciation against his mouth, Abby playfully nuzzled his nose, nibbling along his bottom lip. Letting Abby slide down his front till her feet hit the floor, Gibbs pulled her close against him, burying his face in her neck.

"Gotta surprise for ya."

"Really?" She slid her fingers into his hair, grinning.

"Uh-huh... upstairs." He nipped her neck and she squirmed in his arms, giggling.

"I'm liking this surprise already." She grabbed his hand and pulled Gibbs towards the stairs, halting when she was on the first step. "Wait a minute... is that why everyone kept having kittens if I tried to go upstairs by myself this afternoon?"

Gibbs grinned. "Somethin' like that."

Abby laughed. "I thought something was hinky... every time I went upstairs, I suddenly found I had an escort... What have you been up to, Marine?"

TBC...

A/N: *tag*... ;)


	6. Chapter 6: Reflections

**Closer Reality**

**Chapter 6 – Reflections**

"C'mon, I'll show ya." Gibbs took her hand and pulled her upstairs, pausing on the threshold to their bedroom. "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

When he just raised an eyebrow, Abby huffed but did as he asked. When she'd screwed her eyes shut, she waited a few seconds and then risked a peek, only to see Gibbs still standing in front of her, smirking, obviously expecting her to do exactly that.

"I'll blindfold ya if I have to."

A wide smile spread across her face. "Really? Only if we can get the handcuffs too."

Gibbs snorted. "Later." He led her into the room, hands pulling her arms and stopped in front of the wall next to the window. "Keep 'em closed."

Abby felt Gibbs move around behind her, his arms sliding around her waist and chin resting on her shoulder. When the gravelly voice sounded right next to her ear, she couldn't suppress a shiver, "Open your eyes..."

She did so, to a reflection of them standing there by the bed. Abby gasped as she took in an almost full length mirror hanging on the wall by her dresser.

She met his eyes in the mirror, seeing his smug grin and turned in his arms, throwing her arms around him, squeezing tightly and burying her face in his neck.

"Oh my god... that's so cool. I don't know what to say."

"Not like you, Abbs," he teased, sliding his hands down her back to squeeze her ass gently. "Told you I'd get you a mirror."

"I know you did... Thank you." She cupped his face, kissing him softly. She remembered his offhand comment from several weeks ago and hadn't thought any more of it.

But she was learning all the time to be regularly surprised by this man.

Gibbs nodded in the direction of the mirror. "Thought I'd do a proper frame when I've finished off the toys for the kids. Somethin' to work on in the new year before I start on your boat. You can choose what carving you want for it."

"I'd like that... and I feel it's a bit inadequate but I got you something too... sort of to celebrate me moving in." She slipped out of his arms and rummaged in the bottom of the closet for a moment, emerging with a small package wrapped in cloth. "It's not much but... it's all I could think of. You're a very difficult man to buy for, y'know."

He gave her a curious glance as he took it from her, seeing her eager smile as she bounced on her toes.

He grinned as he unwrapped it... a bevelled-edge wood chisel.

"I saw you'd repaired the other one you were using last week... the handle was loose, yeah?" When Gibbs nodded, Abby went on. "Don't know if that one you repaired, er, has sentimental value, but I thought it's bound to fall apart sooner or later so I got you that. I think it's the same one."

Gibbs nodded. "It is."

"I, erm, got your initials carved into the handle, see?" She pointed and he turned the chisel and ran his finger slowly over the LJG carved onto the wooden handle. "Is that okay?" she asked, hesitantly.

A boyish grin broke out. "It's more than okay." He pulled her in with a hand wrapped around the back of her neck and kissed her slowly, thoroughly, whispering against her mouth when they parted. "Thanks, Abbs."

Abby snuggled into his arms, savouring his warmth and presence. "I hope I'm gonna be okay at this."

He cupped her chin with his hand, tilting her face up to see her eyes. "Okay at what?"

Abby gestured around them. "All this... sharing a house, a space, a life. I've never lived with anyone before, Jethro. I could drive you crazy... probably will."

"Well, ya do that anyway... in a good way." He smiled, leaning in to kiss her again, but could see the worry lurking in her eyes. "Don't have a good track record either, Abbs. Three divorces, remember?"

"I know but at least you're used to living with another person, used to someone moving in and... invading your space."

"Last time was years ago... so I'm outta practice too," Gibbs pointed out.

"Don't let me screw this up, Jethro... please," whispered Abby.

"Only if you help me too... don't wanna screw up either," Gibbs nuzzled her cheek, planting a kiss to her soft skin.

Abby turned her head to press a lingering kiss to his mouth, winding her arms around his neck and losing herself in his familiar and addictive taste. He pulled her close, kissing her back until they had to break for air.

Abby smiled tenderly, sliding her fingers into his hair, nuzzling against his mouth. She turned to look at the mirror again, leaning back in his arms as she admired her present.

Glancing between the bed and the mirror, she started laughing. "You sneaky sniper..." She moved across to the bed and sat on the edge. "You can see the mirror from the bed."

Gibbs smirked. "That's lucky."

Gibbs had seen Tony making the same connection, glancing between the bed and the mirror as Tony helped him fix the mirror to the wall and Gibbs had seen him bursting to say something. But his SFA had wisely kept his comments to himself, no doubt reasoning he was in too much danger of severe concussion if he did make any smart ass comments.

Abby pushed off the bed and approached Gibbs, fisting her hands in the front of his hoodie. "Isn't it just? I'd say it was a coincidence but I know we don't believe in them around here."

She pulled him in for another teasing kiss and Gibbs tangled his hands in her hair, holding her head in place as he deepened it, before sliding his mouth to her neck, pulling a breathy moan from her throat.

As her hands gripped his shoulders, he suddenly winced and Abby felt it and pulled back, looking at him in concern. "What's wrong?"

Gibbs shook his head, pulling her back into his arms, sliding his hands under her T-shirt and stroking the soft skin of her back. "Sore muscles... it's nothing."

An impish grin spread across her face. "Well, my muscles are fairly sore too... reckon they've had a workout today, and I know the perfect remedy." She kissed her way along his jawline, whispering in his ear. "Wanna share a bath with me... for medicinal purposes only of course."

* * *

Abby relaxed back against the hard body cradling her, the hot bath water soothing and easing her sore muscles. Strong arms were wrapped around her, hands resting on her stomach and she could feel steady, even breathing against her back as she enjoyed the feel of his warm skin.

After the busy day they'd had, Abby felt an overwhelming sense of peace and relaxation and couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this happy.

Lit candles were scattered about the steam-filled bathroom and ignoring his grumbles about smelling like a flower shop, she'd filled the bath with foam bubble bath.

Gibbs looked down over the creamy shoulders right under his nose to the enticing swell of her breasts at the waterline, water droplets glistening on her flawless skin. She'd piled her hair up on top of her head and damp tendrils clung to her cheeks and neck, tickling his face as she moved her head.

Her eyes were closed, features peaceful and he nuzzled against the skin at her temple, seeing her mouth curve in a slow smile at the action, hearing her hum of contentment.

"Who helped you put the mirror up?" she murmured.

"DiNozzo."

Abby laughed. "Oh God, that means he'll tease the heck outta me..."

He sounded amused. "Not in my hearing he won't."

She turned her head to nip at his chin and he grinned down at her. "Oh, it won't be in your hearing, Jethro, you can count on that. He's too good for that... I can imagine all the mirror jokes now."

Abby settled back against him and they lay entwined for a few more minutes before Gibbs broke the contented silence.

"Gene Hackman, huh?"

Abby chuckled at the murmured words. "Uh-huh... in case you missed all the heavy hints I've dropped like bricks over the years, I kinda dig older men." She turned her head to catch his eye. "And you do know Jimmy didn't mean what you first thought he did with his Odd Couple reference and with the shared wife comment, right?"

Gibbs nodded. "I know... he was just being Palmer."

Abby smiled. "Yeah... bless him. Carol leaped in anyway... but I guess you noticed that too."

"Yeah... I realized she was covering my ass."

Abby laughed. "Oh, I'm sure she'd love to cover your ass... she's commented on it often enough." She squealed as he tickled her, snorting his amusement.

"Talking of Carol... what you up to? With Carol and Tobias." He peered down at her and saw her impish smile but she avoided his gaze.

"Nice segue there, Jethro... but I don't know what you mean." He moved his hand and she squirmed, laughing. "Okay, okay... at the moment, I haven't done a thing... I haven't needed to by the looks of things. They seem to be doing just fine without my help. And I know for a fact that Carol thinks Tobias is cute."

"Cute?!"

"Yeah... and now it looks like Emily's on board with Team Cornell, the poor guy doesn't stand a chance," Abby pronounced with some satisfaction.

"Cornell?"

"Yeah, you know... Carol and Fornell smooshed together," she gestured with her hands, grinning, "which is kinda the point I guess, but I digress..."

Gibbs sighed. "I had to ask."

"As long as you won't be jealous of Carol moving in on the other half of the Odd Couple?" Abby teased.

Gibbs snorted. "It'll be rough, but I'll recover."

Abby giggled. "That was pretty funny though... the thought of you two living together. I can imagine the calls from the neighbours to the local cops about domestic violence."

Gibbs huffed a laugh into her hair. "As long as I didn't have to pay him alimony, we're golden."

He laced their fingers together and raised one hand to kiss over her knuckles, turning her hand to press his lips to the underside of the finger that held her ring.

She read his mind, her voice husky as she murmured. "Not gonna take it off... not until I have to."

"Looks good," Gibbs mumbled against her hand. "Same as your stuff does, here... at home."

Abby twisted to kiss his neck softly. "I feel like I'm home. Although I'm sure you didn't bargain on there being so much... clutter... _things_... stuff that came along with me." She gestured vaguely, smiling self-consciously.

He squeezed her, wrapping his arms more firmly around her. "Your stuff is you."

Abby laughed at that. "Oh yeah, it sure is that... Like there's too much of it, it's clunky, mismatched and awkward to fit in anywhere."

Gibbs heard the double meaning and didn't like it, or her self-doubt. "Just right... unique... quirky... fits me," he finished, murmuring in her ear.

"Awwww." Abby turned her head to kiss him slowly and Gibbs cupped her neck, stroking the soft damp skin as she shifted to smile up at him. "And it was the best day _ever_, Jethro... and it was just awesome that everyone was here... it made it such _fun._"

That boyish grin she loved tugged at his mouth. "Yeah, it was... That's what family's for. They either cause the stress or take it away."

Abby leaned her head back against his shoulder. "When I moved into my apartment, all I can remember is doing most of it myself and being cranky with the moving guys I'd hired for the big stuff, not that there was that much to move in anyway as I'd only just arrived in DC. To have my family move me this time was just... perfect. Gotta find a way to thank them."

"Don't think they'd expect it, Abbs... I'm sure they wanted to help."

"I know," she commented before glancing sideways at him, gnawing on her lip. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Gibbs shook his head. "You didn't... but McGee's gotta deal with it at some point. It's about time he started. You can't protect everyone's feelings."

Abby nodded. "Yeah... you're right. I was trying to do too much, huh?"

He huffed a soft laugh. "Always..."

"Don't know why this feels different," Abby mused, "coz I've been living here for the past few weeks, haven't I, but it does today somehow... Don't laugh but it suddenly feels real. Not that it didn't before but... oh, crap. I'm not expressing myself very well here."

Gibbs chuckled. "Think I get it, Abbs... it's a new start."

"Yeah... very new, very real. It's a big step... You know how I feel about marriage." When he nodded, Abby went on, "And I'm guessing you're not exactly a big fan of it anymore." She felt his mouth curve into a smile against her head and he shook his head.

"But this..." she held up her ring. "And this whole day and moving in, it feels as much of a commitment... a marriage as I've ever wanted."

"Piece of paper doesn't make a marriage, Abbs..." He gestured between them. "This does."

Abby swallowed against a rush of emotions, whispering, "Love you."

"Love you more."

Abby twisted slightly and pressed a kiss to his mouth, which he quickly returned and deepened. When the kiss came to a natural end, she mumbled against his mouth. "I'm so happy... and that's all down to you."

Gibbs brushed damp strands off her forehead where they were sticking to her skin, gazing down into sparkling emerald eyes. "That's the plan."

Her grin was wide and she kissed him quickly before facing forward and relaxing against him again. "What's the plan for tomorrow?"

He shrugged slightly. "Up to you... and what's on that list that keeps getting longer."

Abby chuckled and reached to tickle him and he grabbed her hand, laughing. "You going to church?"

"I am."

"Meet you at the diner after?" he suggested and she nodded happily. "Then maybe unpack some more... go to bed... eat... unpack... bed... eat."

Abby giggled, reaching up to cup his face. "I sense a theme emerging here."

He nipped her fingers, grinning. "Well, we gotta eat."

They lay quietly together for some time until the water started to cool. Abby twisted slightly in his arms to capture his mouth in a languid kiss, sliding her fingers into his hair as their tongues tangled.

"Time for an early night maybe? Sounds like I'm gonna need my strength... for all that... eating," she murmured.

Separating reluctantly but wanting to move this to where they had more space, Abby untangled herself and Gibbs followed her out of the bath. As she grabbed towels, she admired the strong lines of his body, rivulets of water glistening as they ran down his chest. She still had to pinch herself sometimes that he was all hers.

Abby handed him a towel as he approached and Gibbs rewarded her with that rare full-on grin that always made her toes curl.

They helped dry each other dry, Gibbs wrapping her in the warm towel he held out, folding his arms around her to pull her flush against his body, kissing her until Abby was moaning into his mouth.

Abby shivered as they moved into the bedroom, the cold air hitting her after the warmth of the bathroom. The house felt extra cold today, not helped by the front door being left open so often... unless he'd been turning that damn thermostat down again.

Nudging Abby towards the bed, Gibbs halted in front of the mirror, turning her round to face it. Sliding his hands into her hair, he pulled it free of its untidy bun, trailing his fingers through the silky strands as they brushed her shoulders.

He grasped her hand and kissed the palm, nuzzling and lickiing the pulse point on her wrist and when he raised his head, Abby smiled lazily at him, her eyes hazy.

She reached up behind to grab his head, anything to steady her as her eyes locked onto his in the mirror. Her breathing speeding up as his hands started to roam slowly over her skin... up to cup her breasts, brushing the delicate underside, palming the weight in his hands and teasing her nipples before sliding slowly over her stomach and hips.

"So beautiful, Abbs."

The expression in his vivid blue eyes made her whimper.

His touch was light, the calluses catching on her skin as she watched the path his hands were taking over her body, her every nerve ending humming in anticipation and she could see his own gaze following his movements and that only turned her on even more.

Abby moaned, fighting to keep her eyes open as his long fingers slid between her legs and she couldn't decide whether to push back against his burgeoning erection or undulating forward onto his fingers.

His mouth bent to her neck, enjoying the thrill of turning her into a quivering pile of flesh, murmuring against her skin. "Knew this mirror was a good idea."

"No kidding," Abby gasped shakily, trying to hold onto her disintegrating brain as he kept his pace just this side of teasing. "Although if the mirror's there... _oh god..._ and we're completely under the covers, we can't see ourselves in the mirror."

He chuckled, suckling against that spot under her ear that drove her crazy. "Guess you gotta decide what you want then... chilblains or a good view."

"Oh, you're no fun."

As he stroked slowly across her slick folds up to circle her clit, she gasped and jerked against his hand as he chuckled. "You sure about that?"

Abby let her head fall back against his shoulder, the feeling of his fingers and body behind her, the arrogant confidence in his actions and voice prompting a low, breathy moan.

Gibbs kept up the tormenting pace for a few more minutes until she was grinding down against his fingers, hanging onto his neck. She gave a whimper of protest as he removed his fingers and turned her towards the bed, urging her to lie back across it.

Grabbing a pillow to kneel on, Gibbs settled himself on the floor, back to the mirror, grinning up at Abby as she propped herself on her elbows. As she watched his every move, her eyes widened and an impish smile broke out on her face as it dawned on her what he was about to do.

Pulling her towards the edge of the bed, Gibbs draped her legs over his shoulders and slid his hands up her thighs, kissing his way up her flesh, nibbling and licking teasingly.

Before he dipped his head between her thighs, he caught her gaze. "Watch."

At the first touch of his mouth on her overheated flesh, Abby cried out, grabbing his head and sliding her fingers through his soft hair at the sudden onslaught of sensations.

As he worked her with his mouth, she had a perfect view down to the silver head buried between her legs and just as good, the long line of his back and tight ass reflected in the mirror as he bent forward... the sight nearly sending her over the edge already.

Gibbs alternated between plunging his tongue slowly, deeply inside her, nose nuzzling her clit, to fast and shallow teasing licks, almost lapping at her, the scent and taste of her building his own arousal.

Abby rested her feet on his back for leverage as she undulated her hips, beginning to tremble at the overwhelming sensations. His rhythm was confident as he pushed her steadily towards her orgasm and as Gibbs brought his fingers into play, circling her clit, pressing hard, she screamed his name as she fell apart.

Abby arched against him as she exploded, not caring how much noise she made as he drew out her orgasm with his mouth until she could barely see or hear and was too sensitive to take any more.

Drawing in deep shuddering breaths, gasping his name, she was still twitching with aftershocks as Gibbs trailed his mouth gently up her stomach and over her breasts to reach her mouth. She sighed into the kiss, tasting herself, bringing her hands up to the back of his head to hold him to her.

When the kiss ended, Gibbs pulled back and the grin he gave her was cocky. "Enjoy the view?"

Abby laughed shakily. "You need to ask? I thought I was gonna pass out... and I bet the neighbours down the entire street enjoyed it too." She looked down at his straining leaking hardness pressed against her hip. "Need some help with that?"

He groaned against her mouth, grinding against her. "Thought you'd never ask."

Gibbs scooted up the bed and pulled her into his arms, rolling on top of her as he took her mouth... a deep, sensual exploration that had her melting under him. His mouth next moved to her neck, marking her with his lips and teeth.

Abby pulled him close, his arousal hard against her stomach, the feel of his rough chest hair against her breasts triggering a whimper. As he shifted position, his hardness slid along her folds, the friction zinging through over-sensitive flesh still humming from her orgasm.

She nipped her way along his jawline to breathe into his ear. "Take what you need, Jethro."

Gibbs groaned at her throaty murmur and loomed over her, gripping her hip as he eased slowly inside. Torn between watching him disappear inside her, from this angle Abby could also see in the mirror the strong curve of his back and muscular globes of his ass clenching as he slid into her.

Abby looped her legs around his waist, heels bumping his ass to encourage him to move, but he grinned down at her, stilling his movements when he was only halfway in.

Gibbs glanced over his shoulder to take in their reflections and she felt him twitch and pulse inside her as his body responded to the sight they made.

When he looked back, Abby grinned up at him. "Pretty hot, huh?"

He leaned down to nip her bottom lip, rocking his hips, inching further inside and pulling a soft moan from her throat. "Bet we can make it hotter."

"Go for it, Marine..." Abby slid her fingers into his hair and dragged his mouth back to kiss him slowly, thoroughly. She widened her legs as Gibbs pressed fully in, undulating his hips slowly in a smooth glide until he was balls deep.

The reflected image of them entwined together was turning her usual post-orgasmic 'happy to float along until he was satisfied' haze into an increasing rush of building arousal. She might not come again this time as it was too soon but she could at least take care of him first.

But as he began thrusting steadily, altering the angle gradually until he suddenly hit her G-spot, she mewled and bucked against him, gripping him tightly as a jolt went through her.

_Okkkaaaayyyy... then again she just might come if he kept that... up_... _or in... or against... whatever... oh god, yes, there..._

His mouth covered hers and his tongue swept into her mouth, absorbing her moans as his kisses demanded as much of a response as his body.

Abby concentrated on squeezing her internal muscles around him as he moved inside her and Gibbs growled into her mouth. She grinned against his mouth as his hips stuttered in their rhythm. It was a trick she pulled on him regularly, but usually when she was on top, with more control... not when he was steadily driving her towards her second mind-blowing orgasm of the night.

As she clutched Gibbs to her tightly, Abby lifted her legs higher up his back, focusing on how he felt driving into her as he sped up and she sensed his release was close. His hips snapped into hers with a final strong thrust and a long low groan rumbled into her neck as he came and she bucked against him, grinding into the friction she needed to follow him over.

It was a while before either of them could move, words not necessary but content to exchange soft kisses and gentle caresses as their heartbeats slowed and breathing calmed, but eventually they managed to untangle themselves and crawl under the bedclothes.

Spooning behind her, Gibbs pulled Abby back against his chest, nuzzling against the nape of her neck and tangling their legs together. Abby turned her head to kiss him, nuzzling sleepily against his face, mumbling goodnight.

As he held her while Abby drifted off to sleep, Gibbs let her warmth and nearness wash over him as he followed her into slumber, feeling a sense of contentment and anticipation for this new beginning he hadn't felt in years.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7: First Steps

**Closer Reality**

A/N: Many thanks for all the reviews and alerts – apologies if I've missed anyone. Being away on a dodgy dongle means it's difficult to get replies and PMs to work properly on FFnet sometimes.

* * *

**Chapter 7 – First Steps**

After a morning that began wrapped up in each other in bed, Abby had to rush out the door in order not to be late for church, certain Sister Rosita wouldn't believe any excuse Abby came up with and was more likely to jump to the real conclusion without any help, that she'd been pinned under a large Marine.

Gibbs spent the rest of the morning knocking off several jobs from Abby's ever growing list and by lunchtime was ready to jump in his truck and head to his usual diner to meet Abby. Pushing inside the crowded diner, Gibbs waved to Elaine, who was serving another customer behind the counter and slid into a booth to wait.

When she'd finished, Elaine approached his table, coffee pot in hand, a warm smile on her face. "I thought you'd abandoned me, Gibbs."

Gibbs grinned "Would I do that?"

Although it had been several weeks since he'd managed to drop in, either on his own or with Abby, certainly since before she went to LA. They'd both been meaning to several times since Abby had effectively moved in with him, but had just not got around to it with everything else going on.

Before Gibbs could elaborate, the door opened and Abby breezed in, a wide smile breaking out when she spotted him. She hurried up to the booth and as he stood to greet her, Abby kissed his cheek before turning to Elaine.

"Abby! Where has he been hiding you?"

Abby pulled Elaine into a warm hug and the older woman just managed to hold the coffee pot out of reach. "It's been such a crazy busy time, Elaine. I'm really sorry. It's my fault for taking up so much of his time."

"I thought you'd forgotten about us... even my favourite here hasn't been in. If I was a jealous woman, I'd think he'd found someone else," Elaine teased.

Abby glanced at Gibbs, seeing his smirk as he ushered her into the booth. Gibbs smiled at Elaine as he sat down. "Don't suppose you got any of your pie ready, have ya?"

"For you, hun... always."

Abby rolled her eyes. "You spoil him rotten, Elaine."

"Well, there's a lot of him to spoil," Elaine smiled.

Abby suppressed a giggle with difficulty at Gibbs' slight blush and head duck. "She's got that right."

When they'd placed their order, several other diners stopped by the table on their way in or out, greeting both Gibbs and Abby. He'd brought Abby here many times in the past before their relationship changed and as always, with her warm, bubbly nature, she'd proven a hit with the other regulars and also gotten on famously with Elaine.

When Elaine came back with their food a little later, she paused after setting down the plates, her eyes on Abby's hands.

"Wow... that's a really nice ring." Elaine looked between them, a smile breaking out. "Something you two wanna tell me? No, let me guess... It looks like I'm not gonna get that proposal after all."

Abby smiled. "Aawwww... well, we can share him if you like, Elaine. As you said, there's enough of him to go round."

Elaine laughed. "Who gets him on weekends?"

"We could alternate."

"Hey, you two... red light situation," Gibbs grumbled.

Abby giggled, holding her hand out so Elaine could see the ring more clearly. Elaine slid into the seat opposite Abby, picking up her hand and inspecting the ring.

"It's gorgeous, Abby."

"It's a promise ring," explained Abby with a shy smile.

Every time someone spotted it on her hand, she had the overwhelming urge to wave the ring about and squeal 'he's mine'.

It still felt a huge thing, sharing this relationship they were building with the wider world... and she couldn't help but be proud and excited about every opportunity. There were lots of these little reminders every day and she savoured every one of them... but it was still taking time to sink in that Gibbs was finally hers.

Abby knew he'd gone through this kinda thing officially four times already but it was still so new and novel to her, and she was grateful when this intensely private man indulged her need to share like this.

"Yeah, I can see that, Abby... that's a really unusual design... unique, like you." Elaine sat back, smiling warmly at the pair of them.

"Sure is," added Gibbs, his half smile teasing her.

Now it was Abby's turn to blush. "Thank you, Elaine."

"Ah well, all my hopes are dashed." Elaine patted Gibbs on the shoulder as she stood up. "But seriously I'm really pleased for you both..." She paused as she turned away, glancing back over her shoulder with a teasing smile. "It's taken you two long enough."

Abby and Gibbs exchanged a rueful grins as Elaine walked away.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Another one."

Abby chuckled. "It's turning into a running joke by now... everyone else seems to have gotten there before we did."

"Call yourself an observant forensic scientist?"

"Call yourself an investigator?"

* * *

Having taken care of some of the eating part of the day, they spent the rest of Sunday unpacking more boxes in between, as Gibbs had suggested, spending time in bed. They managed to shift more boxes from the hallway, unpacking some and moving others from the guestroom into the attic to give Jackson extra space when he came to stay that week.

Later, as they cooked dinner together, Abby reflected on the busy week it had been since he'd asked her to move in. They'd had very little time to themselves and each evening, workload permitting, had been spent packing and sorting. She was looking forward to getting everything tidied away so they could enjoy spending this first Christmas together... with Jackson.

Apart from telling Vance about their relationship tomorrow, which Abby was feeling slightly nervous about, almost everyone else who mattered in their world knew about them.

They'd told Gloria on a video call last week and Abby's mom's delight at their news had been obvious and heartfelt, making her even keener to visit over New Year, although Abby teased her it was really because Gloria wanted to see Gibbs and Ducky and not her daughter.

Gibbs' phone call to Mike had been an entertaining one to listen to last week, Abby remembered with a giggle. From the rolling eyes and gruff replies from Gibbs, she'd gathered he was being roundly teased by his mentor and when he threw the phone down after the call ended, Gibbs rubbed his hands over his face, chuckling.

His impersonation of Mike made her laugh as he repeated what the older man had said... another one who'd chided his Probie about taking his time to get his head out of his ass and notice the little lady under his big nose.

Gibbs moved past Abby towards the fridge to grab the wine, drawing her out of her thoughts. Abby pecked him quickly on the lips before spinning away to the oven, grabbing her oven mitts with the skeleton arm design, which always made him smile.

"Now then, this should be about ready..." She opened the oven door and peered inside. "Oh, not quite... needs a bit more time."

She closed the oven door and stood up, pursing her lips. "Although that's odd. I put this same casserole in last week... same quantities, same heat, same timing and it was done by this time. It shouldn't vary that much... unless there's some other variable in play... Although I've noticed this oven is a bit, erm, unpredictable."

"It's always been temperamental, Abbs." He opened the wine and poured her a glass.

"Bit like its owner then," she teased with a smile and he tugged her pigtail as he set her glass down on the counter next to her.

Gibbs shrugged. "It's an old oven..."

"Definitely not like its owner then... and if you were about to say that, I'm gonna head slap you."

As that was exactly what he was going to say, Gibbs bit back a grin. "Yes, ma'am."

She threw the mitts down on the counter and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him soundly. "You should adopt a motto... you're only as young as the women you feel."

Gibbs laughed, sliding his hands down her back to squeeze her ass gently. "Got a few more years left then."

Gibbs' cellphone started ringing and he muttered a curse, grabbing it off the table to answer it.

"Yeah... Gibbs." A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he went on. "Callen. You got nothin' better to do on a Sunday than ring me... oh... right... shoulda guessed." He made eye contact with Abby as his grin widened. "Yeah, she's fine."

Abby called out as she passed Gibbs on her way to the table. "Hey G."

"Yeah, she's here." He listened for a moment. "Ask her yourself."

Gibbs held out the phone as she moved back and Abby took it and threw herself into one of the chairs at the table. "And what did you want to ask me, G. Callen?"

The familiar warm deep voice rolled into her ear, making her grin. "Just wanted to know how you were, oh gorgeous one."

Abby giggled. "You feeling feverish, G?"

Callen chuckled. "No more than normal. Seriously, Abby... been worried about you, even if I knew that Marine would take care of you."

"Oh, he has that," she smiled innocently at Gibbs when he glanced her way, a smirk tugging at his mouth. "I'm fine, G, really. It's... it's not been easy in some ways but it's mostly behind me now. And I'm back at work which is the main thing. Are you okay?"

"Course I am... kicking myself for my bad timing but Gibbs always did steal the best women from under my nose." Callen paused and his tone turned serious. "Talking of Gibbs, I'm glad you and he worked things out."

"More than worked things out." Abby glanced at Gibbs and he guessed what she was silently asking and nodded. "I moved in yesterday."

"Wow... he always was a fast worker," Callen teased.

Abby laughed. "I'll tell him you said that."

Callen snorted. "He'll have my ass. You take care now..."

"I will... you too." Closing the phone, Abby sauntered over to where Gibbs was leaning against the sink, pouring himself a glass of wine.

"Tell me what?"

Abby grinned. "He said you're a fast worker."

Gibbs laughed ruefully. "Huh, more like slow on the uptake." He put the bottle down on the counter and pulled her close, sliding his hand around her neck. "Shoulda done this years ago."

She smiled, playfully nudging his nose, murmuring against his mouth. "We both shoulda... coulda... woulda... didn't... have now."

He nodded, smiling slowly and she kissed him, snuggling into his arms before pulling away suddenly. "Oh... hang on, that dinner should be ready by now... even with your temperamental oven, surely? Of course it's not helped by me opening the door to keep checking on it... I got spoiled by my one at the apartment having a glass front."

This time she pronounced herself satisfied with the state of the casserole and dished up, while Gibbs brought their glasses of wine to the table. It was a slight change from their normal beer or bourbon routine with a meal but by unspoken agreement, they'd gone for more of a celebratory dinner tonight.

Near the end of the meal, Gibbs became aware that Abby had stopped eating and was sitting there, chin cupped in one hand, gazing at him thoughtfully. He raised an eyebrow in query and she huffed a self conscious laugh.

"I was just thinking."

"Uh-oh."

Abby smiled. "No... it's nothing bad. At least I hope it isn't. I was just wondering how attached you are to that oven?"

Gibbs stared at her, taking a second to register the question. "Attached? It's an oven, Abbs."

"Yeah, I know but..." Abby gnawed her bottom lip. "I didn't know if it had any sentimental value... if it was like... well, if it was Shannon's?"

"It's not that old, Abbs... it was one I got after Stephanie left. It's not had that much use I guess." He shrugged.

"So... er, how d'ya feel about changing it?" She gazed down at her plate, toying with her food. "The one I had at my apartment was good... about the only thing that actually worked. Pity I couldn't bring it with me."

"Fine by me... and hey," Gibbs waited till she glanced up and held her gaze. "Even if it had been Shannon's, she'd be the first to head slap you for thinking I'd wanna keep it for that reason."

Abby laughed softly. "Somehow I can just see her dishing out head slaps... Sorry, I just didn't wanna overstep the mark... especially not on my first official weekend in your house."

He reached out to grasp her hand. "Our house, Abbs... _our_... house."

Abby squeezed his fingers, repeating softly. "Our house... our house. That's gonna take some getting used to, too. Okay... new oven... God, I've only been here five minutes and I'm already getting us to buy stuff."

Gibbs shrugged. "S'kay. I can spring for it."

"Er, no... that's not what I meant, Jethro," she stated. "I meant _us_ as in we'd go halves on it."

He shook his head. "Okay but there's no need."

She stared at him. "Um, there's every need... I'm gonna pay my way."

He reached for the bottle to pour more wine, glancing at her curiously. "It's no big deal, Abbs... but if you insist."

Abby nodded emphatically. "I do insist... in fact, this whole sharing bills and expenses thing is something we haven't really talked about yet, is it, and we should, y'know."

"Hadn't really thought about it yet," he told her, honestly. "Too busy moving you in."

He didn't care what she contributed or even if she did contribute at all to the household bills. All he wanted was for Abby to be happy here.

"So I gathered." Abby gazed down at her hands for a minute, trying to gather her thoughts. "And I'm not just talking about the oven either... wanna contribute, go halves with everything."

Gibbs reached out to squeeze her shoulder. "You're not a lodger, Abbs... and I'm not a landlord, as I said to McGee yesterday. That's not why I asked ya to move in. "

"No, I know that, Jethro... but I'm independent. I've never lived any other way and I don't wanna start now," she protested.

He held up his hand. "Okay... okay... didn't realize you felt that strongly about it. Honestly hadn't even thought that far ahead. Thought it'd come up when we were ready to sort it out."

"Well, I'd like to sort it out now if that's okay? I don't wanna fight about it... but in my book, if we share our life, we share everything... and it's my way to contribute to this life we're building," she threw her hands up, looking sheepish. "And listen to me who's never lived with anyone before. Sorry."

He gazed at her seriously. "If that's the way you want it... then okay."

"I do... I paid rent on my apartment so I don't see why I can't help with the mortgage," she stated.

Gibbs shook his head. "No mortgage. Paid it off couple of years ago... been here just over 25 years."

"Okay then... well, can we split the household bills, at least?" Abby suggested. "Seein' as you've still got two alimonies to pay."

Gibbs nodded slowly, a slight smile tugging the corners of his mouth. "I'm not gonna get any peace till I give in, am I?"

"Nope." Abby bit her lip, trying to think how to word this without offending him. "I just don't wanna take advantage of you." She saw the gleam of amusement in his eyes and rolled her eyes, grasping his hand, "Hear me out... please. I'm not sure how I can explain it. It's just that I've supported myself all my life... and I've no idea how your exes handled things and I don't wanna know but to me, it's all part of getting used to living together too.. it's all wound up in that. D'ya see what I'm getting at."

He picked up her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "I get it, Abbs... I do and if it means that much to you, then yeah... that's fine by me. Just didn't want you to feel obliged to do anything... or throw it at you this early on. You've only just got here."

"It doesn't feel like an obligation... I want to," she told him softly.

Gibbs held her gaze before nodding. "Okay then... told ya I was outta practice at this. Been a while since I've shared this house with anyone," he admitted.

Being alone for so long had made him more territorial of his space in recent years and that would take a while to get used to again, but it didn't lessen his determination to make this work and his excitement and contentment that she was here. And if it meant that much to her, then they'd get it sorted now rather than later on, which is what he'd half planned.

"But you're more used to the compromises that need to happen to make anything work," Abby pointed out. "I've just been used to thinking of me... and only me."

Gibbs nodded his understanding. "Guess we better muddle through then."

After dinner and cleaning up, they moved to the living room. After banking up the fire, Gibbs turned to see Abby spread out on the couch, smiling at him softly. He settled full length on the couch, gathering her close and they lay there quietly for a while.

Abby gazed up at him, trailing her fingers lightly over his face, giggling softly as his nose twitched when she ran her finger down it.

"You look relaxed."

One blue eye opened. "Well, I was until someone started tickling me."

"Oh, I can do a lot better than that with tickling you."

She went for his ribs and Gibbs gave a bark of surprised laughter, grabbing her hands and holding them behind her back as she squealed and struggled.

Grinning against her mouth, he nuzzled her face and she squirmed against him. Abruptly serious, he murmured. "I am relaxed... what's not to be relaxed about. Been fed, got bourbon, got a fire, got my girl."

"Hope that's in ascending order of importance," Abby teased.

Just then the landline phone rang and Gibbs groaned, resting his forehead against hers. "Dammit... it's like being on call." He released her hands and reached out for the phone, snapping, "Yeah, Gibbs... oh, hey Jack."

Abby smothered her laughter when Gibbs rolled his eyes at her, and she wriggled off the couch to head for the kitchen to make more coffee, only half tuned into Gibbs' side of the conversation.

Coming back into the living room a short while later, she placed their mugs down on the coffee table. Gibbs was lying back on the couch, hands behind his head.

"Everything okay?"

He shook himself out of his thoughts and sat up, reaching for his mug. "Yeah..."

"Jack okay?" Abby curled up on the couch next to him, sipping her coffee.

Gibbs nodded. "Uh-huh..."

"Then why do you look... puzzled?"

He glanced at Abby, his instinct telling him to keep his worries to himself but this was partly why his other relationships failed. He had to try and open up and this was as good a place to start, seeing as it involved Abby.

"He was just askin' if we were sure we wanted him here for Christmas."

Abby frowned. "Why wouldn't we?"

"That's what I said. Said he was worried he'd be intruding on our first Christmas together and that maybe the timing of his visit was bad," Gibbs explained, gazing down at his mug. "He was worried we wanted time to ourselves... and that we didn't need an old man around."

Which had the ring of plausibility to it... but something was nagging at him about the conversation, about Jack's voice, and Gibbs wasn't sure what. His dad's tone had been cheerful but it sounded forced.

Abby stared at him. "That's just... silly. Did you tell him we wanted him here?"

Gibbs nodded.

"But..." Abby coaxed gently.

Gibbs shrugged. "Can't put my finger on it but he sounded... almost as if he was trying to find an excuse not to come. Felt something was..."

"Off?"

He gave her a small smile as he borrowed her one of her favorite words. "Hinky."

Abby thought for a moment before asking anxiously, "Is it me?"

He turned to face her. "What d'ya mean?"

Abby gnawed her lip, waving her hand. "Well... even though Jack said he was okay with us being... us... perhaps he's had time to think about it more and isn't so keen now. So maybe he's just trying to get out of coming here without upsetting us."

It was partly what she feared... that after his initial enthusiasm about their new relationship, Jackson would have had time to think and wonder whether she was the right woman for his son.

Gibbs pulled her close, kissing her temple. "I'm sure that's not it, Abbs."

"Then what..." She settled into his side, playing with the material of his sweatshirt.

Gibbs sighed. "Dunno... guess we'll have to wait and see when Jack gets here."

"He's still coming?" Abby asked.

"He said he would... he's getting a flight on Tuesday. So we'll see."

Abby could see Gibbs wasn't convinced and dropped the subject but had the impression Gibbs was as puzzled over Jack's sudden change of heart as she was... and as worried.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: *tag*... ncislove is most definitely 'it'! And we're finally getting round to the events of Faith... it's taken me a while... oops!


	8. Chapter 8: Making Plans

**Closer Reality**

A/N: I'm sending ncislove back to maths class... she clearly can't count, although I give her A plus for effort. *grin* I think between us, me and Gibbsredhoodie have given 8 chapters for ncislove's one chapter, haven't we?! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Making Plans**

Abby was lying in her favorite position in bed. Well, one of her favorite positions, given she was developing a stock of them lately... under him, over him, snuggled up to him.

This morning's favorite was lying next to Gibbs, propped on her side, one leg thrown possessively over his as he lay sprawled naked on his front. His arms were wrapped around his pillow and his eyes were closed as he relaxed into her touch.

Trailing her fingers gently over the back of his neck, she scraped her nails lightly through the short silver hairs there, feeling him shiver slightly. She caressed on over his shoulders onto the contours of his back, pushing the covers down to reveal more of him to her gaze.

She smoothed her hand over the long length of his back, stroking each firm muscle band and into the dip along the line of his spine, smiling as goosebumps raised in the wake of her fingers.

Brushing lightly across his warm skin and on down to that hollow at the base of his back and on up the curve of his ass, Abby giggled as he squirmed, mumbling a protest into the pillow as she hit a ticklish spot.

It was an unusual Monday morning that still found them in bed at this hour, but they'd both taken a few hours off so they could finish any remaining unpacking and get the guestroom ready for Jack's arrival tomorrow... or hoped for arrival.

It had taken Abby a while to fall asleep after Jack's phone call last night, despite being snuggled in Gibbs' arms as he slept soundly, turning over things in her mind.

She was still concerned why Jack should hesitate about coming to see them. Despite Gibbs trying to reassure her, the only change they were both aware of since he'd last spoken to his father was their new relationship.

So what else was Abby supposed to think other than Jack might now have reservations about her being with his son?

They also had an appointment with Vance this morning, to tell the Director about their relationship. He'd have found out soon enough when Abby's change of address details hit personnel and to pre-empt any problems over being kept in the dark and any work issues, they'd decided to beard the toothpick in his den.

Although at this rate, not a lot of extra unpacking would get done if they couldn't muster up the energy or willpower to move. She could happily lie here all day with her hands wandering over his skin.

Gibbs was watching her face as she caressed him, his blue eyes warm, expression relaxed. When Abby met his gaze, she smiled contentedly and pressed a kiss against his bare shoulder, nuzzling against his skin and breathing him in.

"I've been thinking," she announced, swatting his ass lightly as he raised an eyebrow, an amused smirk on his face.

"Never a good sign. Thought I could hear the noise of wheels spinning."

Abby chuckled, narrowing her eyes at him. "Behave... Okay, as I was saying, I've been thinking. We haven't had much time to ourselves in the past few weeks, have we?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Nope... been kinda hectic."

"Don't get me wrong, I totally love everything that's happened and that Jackson is coming for Christmas... at least we hope he's coming for Christmas, and I'm still worried about that, by the way. Anyway, if I'm being selfish, I'd very much like you to myself at some point in the not too distant future, if we can. It's been so busy with work and packing and getting back to normal," Abby elaborated.

"You still tired?"

Gibbs heard the subtext and wondered where she was going with this. Some days he could still see the lingering strain from her ordeal, which was barely a month ago... mostly on days when she had psych eval appointments and those were also the only nights now when she still had nightmares.

Abby shrugged, drawing random patterns on his shoulder blade with a fingertip. "A little. So maybe we could think about going away sometime in the next couple of months, just for a week maybe... somewhere we can go and it can just be us, away from work and we can relax and I can take you to bed for a week."

Gibbs stared at her for a moment before nodding. "Sounds good."

"I mean I know you don't usually take... Wait. Did you just agree to a vacation?" she stared at him, startled.

Gibbs grinned, enjoying her surprise. "Maybe."

"Wow..." Abby felt his forehead. "You sure you're not feverish... or been replaced in the middle of the night by a pod Gibbs?" She squealed when he reached down to tickle her side.

"Pot and kettle... You never take vacations either," he pointed out.

He'd never been one for taking vacations if he was alone... his trip to Mike with The Kelly being a fairly recent exception. But this fall had been a stressful and busy time for all of them, a combination of a run of brutal cases on top of the team's rescue of Ziva in Somalia, and most recently, Abby's own ordeal with the Phantom.

So the thought of having Abby to himself for a while away from DC was a tempting thought.

"No... I don't. I'll give you that one. Never have really, unless I'm visiting friends or actually _doing _something. I just get bored sitting about doing nothing... and listen to me, I'm at it again. I've only been here five minutes and I'm trying to get us to spend more money." She buried her face in his shoulder, mumbling against his skin. "Oh God, Jethro... wouldn't it be simpler to replace me with a cheaper model?"

An arm snaked out and wrapped itself around her and Abby found herself nose to nose with him.

"You're not going anywhere... unless I come with ya." He pecked her on the mouth before drawing back slightly. "And if you wanna go somewhere, we can do that."

She hadn't expected Gibbs to agree so readily, so gathered her whirling thoughts for a moment, smoothing her hand across his shoulder and down his arm. "I was thinking we could find a place where we could shut out the world and just be us."

"Where d'ya have in mind?"

"Oh, I dunno." He'd so taken her aback, she hadn't got as far as thinking of _where_ yet. "You got any ideas? I know I'd like somewhere warm... with a large bed," she added with a grin.

Not knowing _where_ didn't mean she didn't know what she wanted to _do_ to him once she got there_._

He thought for a moment. "By the sea."

"Yes! Where you could take me sailing... so a place at the coast or on an island... with a large bed."

He chuckled before going on. "Somewhere quiet... private... no neighbours."

"Uh-huh, like the sound of that. Somewhere with... a shady garden," Abby mused, pressing her face into his shoulder. "And hammocks... and a large bed."

"Somewhere with a pool..." He grinned at her as she looked up at him, eyes sparkling with mischief, and he continued dutifully, "And a large bed."

"Yay!" She nipped at his skin, snuggling closer. "Now you're getting it... oh, and a hot tub."

They finished together... "And a large bed."

Abby laughed into his shoulder, feeling him pull her closer as he rolled on top of her, kissing her to quiet her giggles. As the kiss deepened and hands began to wander, it didn't take long for Abby to respond to the feel of him pressing her into the mattress and the hum of arousal his fingers and mouth were raising on her body.

Abby gasped, arching into him as she slid her fingers into his hair. "Oh god... we haven't really got time for this, y'know, if we wanna finish those boxes this morning, but I'm nearly past the point of caring."

He raised his head from where he was tormenting her breasts, a shit-eating grin on his face as he took in her blown pupils, her shallow panting breaths. "Gonna be fast then."

Abby gave a throaty chuckle, pulling him down on top of her again. "Go for it, Marine."

Gibbs paused." You sure... I could stop if ya want?" He undulated his hips and Abby moaned as she felt how turned on he was.

She grabbed his face between her hands and brought his mouth to hover over hers. "It'd be a pity to waste it," she whispered before sealing her lips over his and taking his mouth in a searing kiss.

Pressure was building rapidly in her lower belly and Abby squeezed her thighs together to ease the ache as his hands and mouth resumed their torment.

He kissed his way down her throat onto her chest, licking his way to her peaked nipples, while his fingers slid between her thighs, setting up a teasing rhythm that had her rocking onto his hand and whimpering within minutes.

Over the past few weeks, he'd become very familiar with her body and could now turn her into a quivering, begging heap of flesh very quickly. In turn, her skilful fingers and mouth would have him throbbing and desperate to be inside her... and there were times when they both needed it quick and hard, and not only when they were pushed for time.

So when they were both ready, they chose a position that would get them both off fast.

Abby rolled onto her front and watched over her shoulder as Gibbs settled himself over her back as she spread her legs. His erection was swollen and already leaking, his breathing unsteady and his intense gaze made her shiver.

His eyes raked over the beautiful slope of her back with its cross tattoo and on down to the curve of her ass and his desire intensified as the scent of her arousal surrounded him. The swell of her breasts tempted him as they peeked out from the side of her body where she was pressed into the mattress

His hands gripped her hips tightly, fingers digging into the soft flesh as he lined himself up and nudged inside, sliding slow but deep and Abby cried out, her hands fisting into the sheets.

When he was fully seated, she brought her legs together slightly so it felt like he was being squeezed tightly by her wet heat, the friction on each thrust an incredible feeling for both of them.

This position restricted her ability to move freely but _oh god_, it felt so good... his strong strokes rubbing against her G-spot _just_ right, and the feel of his solid bulk swamped her senses as he completely surrounded her.

This angle also gave her greater control over her internal muscles which she clenched around him at every stroke, making him growl as he plunged inside.

Curving over her back, he pressed biting kisses across her shoulder, pulling mewing sounds from her throat. Burying his face in her neck, he laced their fingers together and held her arms above her head and pretty soon, they were both moaning almost continuously as they spiralled out of control.

As the force and speed of his thrusts increased, Abby's cries were increasing as the intense sensations rippled through her and the bed began shaking as his hips snapped against her ass, almost pushing her up the mattress.

Gibbs was trying to hold on until she was with him, but the feel of her tightness gripping him and the sounds she was making were playing havoc with his self control. But suddenly she was there, tensing beneath him, screaming his name as her release rolled through her.

As her muscles clenched around him, he pounded into her hard a few more times before groaning into her neck as his own orgasm rushed in. He collapsed over her when he was spent, panting hard, aftershocks shuddering through them both.

Abby turned her head and they exchanged sloppy open mouthed kisses, sharing breaths as their pulses calmed, heart rates gradually easing off.

Feeling positively boneless now, Abby didn't know how she was going to move anytime before the next Millennium, relishing the feel of him pressing her into the mattress, his softening flesh still inside her.

After allowing himself the luxury of remaining wrapped around her for a few minutes longer, Gibbs shifted his weight carefully off her, slipping from her body and rolled onto his back.

He gathered Abby into his arms and she sighed happily as she sprawled languidly over his chest. His hands stroked her back gently as she snuggled into him, pressing her face into the crook of his neck and breathing him in, enjoying the intimate quiet.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9: Putting It Out There

**Closer Reality**

A/N: Big hugs to Kesterpan for numerous bunnies related to this chapter and to Gibbsredhoodie for her usual awesome beta and title bunny.

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Putting it out there**

Later that morning, they rode up in the elevator together to the fourth floor on their way to see Vance. Gibbs could see Abby's nerves at the forthcoming meeting were getting the better of her already. Shifting from foot to foot in her boots, fingers tapping against her thigh, teeth gnawing on her bottom lip... she was one mass of fidgeting beside him.

Gibbs reached out to press the emergency button and Abby started as the elevator stopped and they were bathed in familiar blue light, before turning a mischievous smile in his direction.

"Not sure we have time to christen the elevator."

He smirked and crowded her against the wall, cupping her face so he could see her eyes. "You okay?"

She huffed, rolling her eyes. "I will be... when we get this over with. I know we discussed how to handle Leon and I'm totally cool with that plan, including me doing most of the talking."

His smile widened. "It's what you do best."

"Ha-ha... funny man."

"It could help. Leon's less likely to lose his temper with you than with me, ya know that," Gibbs pointed out, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs.

Abby sighed. "Hmm, I'm not so sure you're right about that one, given what we're about to dump on him. But let's just hope he doesn't call our bluff... not that it is a bluff if we get backed into a corner."

They'd discussed how to handle the Director during the past week. Given their respective jobs, they could both see one potential area of difficulty but had come up with a strategy that might just work... if the Director didn't throw a curveball around them or fire either one of them.

"He won't."

"You seem very confident of that." Abby reached up to run her fingers under the lapel of his jacket, smoothing the material.

Gibbs shrugged. "He'd be a fool if he does... and Leon's many things but he's no fool."

Abby gestured with her hand. "Yeah, well, I'm hoping his budget instincts will stop him calling my bluff... but we'll see."

"Our bluff," he reminded her.

Abby shook her head. "I'd rather not even mention your side of the bluff... you've pissed Leon off so many times, he might well rub his hands with glee and see this as a way of getting rid of you."

Gibbs tilted his head in acknowledgement. "Maybe but whether we mention it or not, he'll think of it anyway... and I told ya, I'm prepared to go if necessary. Not having Leon dictate my personal life."

"It's my personal life too, remember? And before we get that far, I'd resign, Jethro. As I said yesterday, and I meant it," Abby held up her hand to forestall his comments. "I am prepared to call his bluff if I have to. I'm not giving you up... I'd give up my job first."

Gibbs shook his head. "That's not gonna happen. And you love your job."

"I do... and you love your job too." She cupped his face in her hands. "But I love you more... you gonna get that into your head one of these days?"

He rested his forehead against hers, finding he had to clear his throat to get his voice to work. "Beginnin' to."

He reached behind him to flip the switch again and they moved apart to stand side by side as the elevator continued on its way. Gibbs glanced sideways at her, trying to think of a way to lessen the tension.

"Wanna bet how many minutes before the first toothpick appears?" When her lips began to curve in a smile, he went on. "Five bucks it's within the first five minutes."

Abby laughed at that. "You're on. I'm betting... three minutes." They solemnly shook on it, grinning at one another and Gibbs could see the tension in Abby's shoulders was eased slightly.

When they entered Vance's office, the Director gestured Abby to a seat and raised an eyebrow as Gibbs moved to stand behind Abby's chair rather than sitting in the empty seat beside her.

"Not used to you actually waiting to come in, Gibbs, but I'm sure my door appreciated the rest from bouncing off the wall."

After enquiring after Abby's health and the progress of her psych evaluations, Vance folded his hands on the desk. "Something on your minds?" he asked, looking between the two of them.

It was Abby who answered, shifting in her seat and plucking at the material of her pants with one hand. "Yes, Leon. We have something positive to tell you... at least we think it's very positive, don't we? Very positive good news."

Abby glanced up at Gibbs, whose hand landed gently on her shoulder. Vance raised an eyebrow at the gesture as Abby went on. "We wanted to tell you before scuttlebutt reached your ears, Leon."

Before Abby could ease into the subject in her usual roundabout way, Gibbs broke in. "We're together, Leon. Abby's moved in. Change of address'll be filed by the end of the day."

Abby resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Gibbs' usual blunt approach... not quite off the script they'd agreed, but she at least thought he'd let her run with it for a bit longer before diving in.

Sometimes she thought Gibbs did stuff like this deliberately to try and wind the Director up.

Vance stared at them impassively for several long moments and his eyes dropped to snag on the ring on Abby's left hand. An eyebrow raised in response before he reached into a pocket and the familiar toothpick appeared.

Abby bit her lip to stop her laughter, glancing quickly at the clock on the wall and giving a mental fist pump at winning the bet. She dared not look up at Gibbs or she was sure she'd lose it, especially when she felt the hand on her shoulder increase the pressure slightly. She settled for twisting her ring round on her finger, trying to control herself as they waited for Vance to speak.

Vance eventually spoke. "I see... I confess this is something of a surprise, although perhaps I should have guessed when Gibbs practically hijacked an FBI jet to get to you in LA, Abby."

Abby's eyes widened as she looked up at Gibbs. "Hijacked... really?"

Gibbs' only answer was a slight head tilt as he never took his eyes off Vance and Abby found she couldn't read his neutral expression... or Mr Poker Face across the table.

Gibbs shrugged. "Borrowed... and this... us is only recent, Leon, if that's what you're wondering."

"I wasn't... but now that you mention it.

Abby continued, drawing Vance's gaze to her. "We figured you'd want to think about any impact it has on our work sooner rather than later, even though the fraternization issue doesn't arise presumably as you're my direct boss."

Vance thought for a few moments in silence before nodding. "That at least is true enough." He looked up and sighed slightly, gesturing at the vacant chair. "Sit down, Gibbs, while we figure this thing out. You're giving me neck ache. As I see it... there's only one issue that might crop up."

"Evidence in court," Gibbs put in as he sat down.

"Yes," Vance agreed, leaning forward to rest his arms on the desk as if to emphasize his point. "It needs thinking through carefully, but the obvious cause for concern would be if the defendant's lawyers jump on the idea that NCIS's forensic scientist is biased in her findings because of her relationship with the lead agent on the MCRT." He held up his hand to forestall any comments. "Which we both know is not the case but it's a possibility."

"We've been thinking it through ourselves too and figured that would be the sticking point, if there was any. But so many of my findings are relatively black and white, Leon, you know that," Abby pointed out reasonably. "I can't bias a DNA result. It either is or it isn't. Blood either matches or it doesn't."

Vance nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, but there are also a fair number of what might be termed interpretations of evidence... those leaps of intuition which both you and Gibbs' team are so good at, which almost..." Vance searched for the right word for a moment. "... leapfrog to the end result. Those are the areas where there could be most wiggle room for defence lawyers."

"But if the defence lawyers kick up too much fuss, they'll probably pay for independent testing themselves... as they do now anyway, don't they, especially in high profile cases," commented Abby.

"We can't rely on that," Vance cautioned.

"We can cross that bridge when we come to it," said Gibbs, firmly.

Vance stared at his senior agent. "It's my job to be prepared for that bridge before we even catch sight of it, Gibbs."

Abby pushed down her exasperation as the two alpha males began to bristle at one another. "We can't predict those cases until they arise, Leon."

The level stare turned in her direction. "No, I appreciate that, Abby... but at this moment, I'm at a loss how to deal with any possible manoeuvring by defence teams, other than the independent testing which they may or may not do themselves."

"It's not gonna change anything... we're together," Gibbs put in bluntly.

When they'd discussed this between them, one thing had been clear in Gibbs' mind.

He wasn't about to sacrifice anything with Abby.

He'd sacrificed enough for his country... had done his duty over and over during the past. And he wasn't about to let Abby throw her career away. He'd walk before that happened and take early retirement.

Vance held up his hands as the toothpick migrated to the other side of his mouth. "I wasn't suggesting it would... I'm not gonna ask anyone to sacrifice anything personal. You of all people should know that, Gibbs."

Gibbs stared back at Vance for a moment before nodding. He looked across to where Abby was still fiddling with her ring and his gaze softened for a moment. "It's permanent, Leon..."

Abby gave him a shy smile in return before turning back to Vance. "Wanna hear our compromise?"

Vance gestured. "Please... go ahead, Abby."

Abby took in a deep breath, hands gesturing animatedly as she spoke. "Okay. We've been thinking about this and this is what we've come up with. It's not ideal, I know but it's the only thing we can think of... If we have a case that, once it's wrapped up, looks like falling into that category, then we could pay for an outside lab or an agency temp to test the, whatever it is, independently of me after my original work... so there is that unbiased interpretation in the paperwork before it goes to trial."

"Not sure that's in the budget," Vance advised, frowning.

"Maybe not but it's not likely to occur every time we have a case, is it?" Abby pointed out reasonably. "It would only be for occasional cases that fit the criteria we figured out. And anyway... the cost of those occasional extra tests or an agency temp to do them here wouldn't amount to the same figure as all the overtime hours I don't claim for, Leon."

Vance stared at her for a moment, the toothpick waggling at a particularly vicious clamp down. "Meaning?"

"Meaning... if absolutely necessary, if there's no way around this and you think it would compromise the integrity of this agency and my work, it might be best if you had someone else in the lab... and then there'll be no conflict," suggested Abby. "I will leave if I have to, Leon. I'll even take Fornell up on the offer his Director has him make every year and which I've thrown back in his face up till now."

Vance took in the stubborn set of her jaw, the determined glint in her eye as she met his gaze. He glanced at Gibbs, noting the glimmer of pride in the other man's eyes as he watched Abby.

Vance turned his gaze back to Abby. "You threatening to quit?" When Abby inclined her head slightly, he went on, firmly. "I don't appreciate being blackmailed."

Abby sensed Gibbs stiffening beside her as she responded, trying to keep her voice calm and level. "It's not meant to be blackmail, Leon. I'm just making it clear that I'm not giving up my personal relationship for anything. As my... partner says, it's permanent."

Vance turned to Gibbs. "You behind this, Gibbs?"

Before Gibbs could answer and maybe lose his temper, Abby jumped in, unable to keep the exasperation out of her tone this time. "Leon, no one's behind me making my own decisions and if necessary, I would give up my job if I had to." She gestured between her and Gibbs. "_This_ is that important to me... to us. Us is important to me...to us. Oh, you know what I mean."

"Yes, I think I got that, Abby," commented Vance, his mouth twitching at the corner for a moment.

She held up her hand. "As far as I'm concerned, this is a wedding ring... without the paperwork."

"Or the expense," put in Gibbs, and caught her eye as they exchanged an amused glance.

"This is as important to me as Jackie is to you, Leon," Abby said softly as she turned back to Vance. "If there is an alternative, we'd love to hear it... coz if there isn't one and you don't accept that we can continue to work together on cases, then you're gonna have to fire one of us anyway... So then I'd have to quit."

Vance tried to push down his anger. He was used to being tag-teamed by Gibbs and DiNozzo... it was a new experience to have Abby put her foot down.

"Let's not jump the gun," said Vance. "Yes, I see it as a possible problem but let's not go off half cocked until we've thought it through."

"Although I think you might have to replace me with two people to cover the number of hours I do anyway, or pay one person overtime. So that might impact on the budget too," Abby pointed out.

Gibbs interjected. "And the workload she covers... the results Abby gets in half the time anyone else could."

Vance nodded. "I'm well aware of that, Gibbs."

"Anyone other than Abby in that lab would slow down the speed cases are closed by every team here, Leon, and that impacts on the budget too... not to mention makes ass kissing on the Hill more difficult," observed Gibbs with a slight smirk.

Vance turned back to Abby and they stared at one another for a few moments, before a slightly amused gleam appeared in Vance's eyes.

Abby gazed back, willing her poker face to stay in place but she was unable to stop her fingers fidgeting, hands twisting nervously together and she had her legs crossed in a desperate attempt to stop her feet tapping.

Eventually, when she was sure she was about to crack and start babbling again, Vance nodded briefly before going on.

"What bothers me slightly is that the very act of paying for independent testing would signal to the defence team that we obviously did have a concern ourselves about conflict."

"Chicken and egg, Leon," Gibbs commented.

"Maybe so... but we need to make sure that something doesn't come back and bite us in the ass," retorted Vance. He paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "Let me think on it some more. But your... compromise might be the best way to go for now... I'll let you know."

Vance looked back down at his paperwork and it was clear they were dismissed. They both stood to leave.

"Abby."

She turned back to face Vance, her expression betraying her nerves now and she felt Gibbs step up behind her and a hand rest on her lower back, steadying her.

Vance stared at her for a moment longer before a slight smile appeared on his face. "You and I must play poker sometime."

_Busted._

She nodded, a slow smile spreading across her face. "I'd like that... Leon."

Vance shifted his gaze to Gibbs, raising an eyebrow and Abby turned her head in time to see Gibbs tilt his head in acknowledgement, a slight smirk appearing on his face.

Typical.

She was about ready for a nervous breakdown and these two were enjoying themselves.

Vance folded his hands, a more genuine smile curving his mouth this time as his eyes came back to Abby. "I suppose I'm in charge of telling Jackie and the kids your news?"

"Well, I'm seeing her for lunch this week... I could tell her then if you like?" offered Abby.

Vance shook his head. "Oh no... if Jackie finds out that I knew today and she didn't find out till later in the week, that's me in the doghouse for Christmas."

Abby smiled, nodding. "Excellent point."

As they turned to go, Vance's voice stopped them again. "Oh, and... congratulations."

Abby's smile widened. "Thank you, Leon."

"And I guess I have you to thank, Abby, for Gibbs being less cranky than usual lately?"

"You do," replied Gibbs before Abby could respond and grinned slightly at Abby as she passed him, rolling her eyes.

Gibbs held the door for Abby as they left the office and they both waited until they were clear of Vance's secretary's office before meeting each other's eyes.

"Not a bad good cop bad cop routine we had going in there."

"Even if he did see through it at the end." Gibbs smirked.

"No kidding... The last time I got in the middle of you two, if you remember, I ended up building a friggin' coffin. I'm not sure that was any easier." Abby gestured in the direction of the Director's office as they moved off. "My nerves are in tatters... I don't know whether to go and lie down in a darkened room or hit the booze."

Gibbs glanced over at Abby as they walked towards the stairs. "Didn't know you were close to Jackie."

Abby shrugged. "Not close especially... we just have lunch once in a while. I showed her and the kids around DC when they first moved here... that was a while back and we've kept in touch."

Gibbs came to a halt. "But you hated Vance back then."

Abby looked at him steadily. "Yup, but it didn't mean I couldn't give his wife and kids some help getting orientated with a new city... places to avoid, the good shops, the better libraries, that kinda thing... Ducky did the same for me when I moved here. And besides, I thought it wouldn't be a bad idea... I thought maybe the karma of me helping out would get my three musketeers back faster... not sure that worked but I'm glad I did. She's a terrific lady... and fantastic for Leon. She's his balance."

Gibbs shook his head, surprised once again by Abby's ability to be generous, whatever the circumstances. They set off down the stairs as he asked. "Ducky still comin' over later?"

Abby nodded. "Yup, for dinner... and we were, erm, gonna make a Christmas pudding if that's okay?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well... it was kind of a promise I made last year, thinking I'd still be in my apartment, not your house... so if you'd rather we did it at Ducky's." Abby bit her lip, gazing up at him as they halted at the foot of the stairs.

Gibbs shook his head, stepping closer and lowering his voice. "Your home, Abbs, remember? As long as I get to eat it..."

Abby smiled. "Complete with the Mallard sixpence, you might need to be careful not to choke on it."

Gibbs smirked and made to turn away.

"Hey, haven't you forgotten something?" Abby called out. When Gibbs turned back, eyebrow raised, it was to see her hand out, a cheeky curve to her lips. "Five bucks, remember?"

TBC...

* * *

*tag*... who's it now?!


	10. Chapter 10: Making Plans

**Closer Reality**

**Chapter 10 – Planning Ahead**

After work that evening, Ducky followed Gibbs and Abby home in his Morgan. Abby was making good on her promise to Ducky from last year of them both making a Christmas pudding together, complete with the Mallard sixpence.

Gibbs closed the front door behind Abby and Ducky, who were in mid conversation and almost oblivious of their surroundings as they shed their coats and headed for the kitchen without pausing in their chatter or, as far as he could tell, taking a breath.

Gibbs shook his head, grinning to himself, as he followed them.

"Right," Abby grasped her hands, bouncing on her toes just inside the kitchen doorway. "I'm just gonna grab a quick shower and then I can make a start on dinner, and then you and I, Duck-man, can start on that kick ass pudding."

"Well, I can begin dinner, Abby, if you wish?" offered Ducky, looking between the two of them.

"Or I can," added Gibbs, starting the coffee maker and grabbing the teapot for Ducky, who refused to drink his coffee.

"Oh... okay, then. It's already done, it's my stew, Ducky, and it's in the fridge so it just needs putting in the oven." She kissed Gibbs and Ducky on the cheek in turn as she headed toward the stairs. "You boys be good till I get back."

Ducky chuckled as he watched Abby disappear upstairs. He turned to Gibbs, seeing the amused affection clearly visible on his friend's face as he gazed after Abby.

When Abby had vanished, Ducky smiled at Gibbs as he turned back. "I know Abby always looks forward to Christmas, but she seems even more excited this year... which is hardly surprising given how this is a fresh Christmas for both of you."

Gibbs smiled back. "It's good to see her looking forward to it."

Ducky opened the fridge and removed the covered dish, pausing as he turned back. "I realize Christmas will always be difficult for you, Jethro, so I hope having Abby here will ease that somewhat."

Gibbs nodded, reaching for the mugs. "It does, Duck."

Ducky held up a finger. "And I know she understands those difficulties."

"She always has," confirmed Gibbs. "But I don't want her to hold back if she wants more for Christmas."

Ducky uncovered the dish and turned the oven on, glancing at Gibbs as he did so, seeing the concern. "You know, Abby once confided in me, and I don't think she will mind me breaking this particular confidence in the circumstances, that she poured all her energy and effort into Christmas at work because she would be alone at her apartment on the day itself... because she didn't have anyone to share it with."

Gibbs turned to lean back against the counter, folding his arms. "Told me the same thing once, Duck."

"Well, now she has someone to share it with... and so do you, but I imagine she will still respect how much you want the day to pass... quietly," said Ducky thoughtfully.

Gibbs tilted his head in acknowledgement. "First time in years I've looked forward to it rather than dreadin' it... or hopin' it'd go quickly." Or spent it drunk in the basement.

"That I can understand, Jethro. And I was never more pleased to watch Abby go through the building over the past week with her usual impersonation of a Christmas tornado..." Ducky smiled as Gibbs chuckled. "It's one more sign that she's feeling more like her normal self."

Once the dinner was on and Abby had returned downstairs, hair still damp, Gibbs left the two of them in the kitchen while he went for a shower and then trotted down to the basement to work some more on the toys for the children's hospital.

Abby and Ducky turned their attention to making the pudding, happily chatting as they worked. Partway through, Abby glanced over her shoulder towards the basement door.

"Y'know, I hate shopping, Ducky, and I still haven't got anything for Jethro for Christmas. I mean what can I get the man who wants nothing?"

Ducky laughed. "You say that every year, Abigail."

"I know I do and every year it's just as hard... even more so now, which is kinda odd but it is." Abby reflected, frowning. "Maybe coz this year I want it to be special, y'know."

"Well, I have a feeling this year that you being here with him and your new relationship will be enough of a present for Jethro," said Ducky with a warm smile.

"Aawww, Ducky, that's so sweet." Abby wrapped her arms around Ducky from behind and he chuckled, patting her arms, leaning back and enjoying one of her warm wrap-around hugs as she continued, "Perhaps I oughtta just tie a red ribbon around my neck and let him unwrap me... I mean..."

Realizing what she'd just said, Abby could feel the flush creeping up her neck as Ducky laughed. "I would feel fairly confident in predicting that Jethro would consider that an ideal present."

Abby giggled softly. "It's a nice thought, Ducky, but this is not getting me any nearer an idea for a present."

Ducky thought for a moment. "Well, my dear, if it helps at all... I've seen a few of the presents Jethro's wives have bought him over the years, before they became the respective ex-Mrs Gibbs."

"A lot of them were merely material presents... and some were aimed more at benefitting them than being something personal to Jethro... things for the house and such like," Ducky reflected. "I can't speak for all of them certainly but the ones I saw carried little sentimental value. And we all know how Jethro views material things for the sake of it."

Abby gazed at Ducky thoughtfully before nodding. "Thank you, Ducky... that is actually very helpful."

Ducky patted her arm warmly. "And I do know that Jethro has kept all the presents you've given him over the years."

"Has he?" asked Abby, a blush rising again.

"Yes, so I do think your worries are groundless. And I was being serious when I said that you being here will be more than enough for him."

Abby smiled shyly. "It's the same for me too, Ducky. We've spent some Christmas Days together before, although not very often as I know it's just a day he likes to treat like any other, and it was mostly me just checking he was eatin' somethin'... but being a couple now puts this on a whole other level, and I can't tell you how special that is."

From down in the basement, Gibbs could hear their voices, if not the actual conversation, and the occasional burst of laughter and paused in his work to savor the sounds drifting down the stairs.

It had been a long time since laughter and so much life filled the rooms of this house. He was sure Shannon would approve.

When Abby called down a while later that dinner was nearly ready, Gibbs ran up the stairs and paused in the kitchen doorway. "Puddin' all over the kitchen yet?"

Ducky laughed, turning from the counter. "Oh ye of little faith, Jethro."

Abby narrowed her eyes in his direction. "For that I oughta put you on half rations."

Gibbs grinned, holding up his hands. "Just askin'. Nice apron, Duck." The older man was wearing Abby's skeleton apron and Gibbs found himself wishing he had a camera to hand to capture the sight.

"The pudding is proceeding apace, isn't it, Ducky?" intoned Abby solemnly, a smile tugging at her lips.

"It is indeed, Abigail..." confirmed Ducky, smiling at the young woman. "And we are having fun in the process."

"We are, Ducky... great fun."

"Although I fear we may have put in a trifle too much alcohol," commented Ducky, peering into the bowl.

"My hand slipped," giggled Abby. "You can smell the fumes from here."

Gibbs leaned over the bowl, sniffing. "Wow... Nobody light a match."

Abby laughed and nudged Gibbs before handing him another beer. Turning, she grabbed the lists from their place on a hook on the cupboard, scribbling something down.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow as he sipped his beer. "More?"

Abby chuckled, waving her pen at him. "I'm actually adding something to _my_ list, Jethro... that socket in the guestroom needs looking at. We don't wanna electrocute poor Jack on his first night, do we?" When Gibbs nodded, Abby went on, smile widening. "You might as well take advantage of your resident electrician... although I did add something to your list earlier as well."

Gibbs picked up 'his' list, grabbing his glasses and throwing a glance her way. Ducky smothered a smile at the picture of domesticity the two of them made. Gibbs pointed at one item. "What's that one?"

Abby looked where he was indicating. "Dresser drawer sticking."

Gibbs peered at it again before snorting. "Your writing's almost as bad as Ducky's."

"Hey," Abby grinned, punching him on the shoulder.

Ducky smiled fondly at the pair of them. "I am reliably informed by Mr Palmer that no one's writing is as bad as mine, Jethro, and I don't have any problem reading Abigail's handwriting."

Gibbs grinned. "Proves my point."

During dinner, Abby caught Ducky up on how the unpacking was going and Ducky asked about her psych eval appointments, offering encouragement when she grimaced and commented that she couldn't wait for them to be over.

Moving onto more pleasant subjects, they talked about everything and anything to do with the upcoming Christmas.

Ducky and Abby did most of the talking and Gibbs was content to watch them both, relaxing as the sound of their voices washed over him. Ducky had been a semi-regular visitor when he'd been living here on his own, but Gibbs had a feeling that they'd be seeing more of the older man now that Abby was living here, as well as the rest of the team... and he was fine with that.

She'd only been here a few weeks, but Abby was already making the place feel more like a home than just a house... more lived in than it had felt for years, simply by her warm presence.

Gibbs was taken aback sometimes by how right that seemed... how much he'd missed that feeling.

For once, he looked forward to coming home at the end of each day because it wasn't to an empty house. It was even making him think about not working half the night any more and trying to get home at a sensible time, caseload permitting. With any luck, he'd be able to persuade Abby to do likewise.

When they'd settled on the couch after dinner with coffee for them and more tea for Ducky who was occupying the recliner, Abby curled up in what had rapidly become her corner of the couch.

She swung her legs across Gibbs' lap, smiling when his hands rested on her sweatpants, massaging her calf muscles. "What are your plans for Christmas Day, Ducky?" she asked.

Ducky shrugged, looking on with approval as the two of them relaxed on the couch together, pleased they were able to be so open with each other in front of him. "Oh, nothing special."

"Will you go and see your mom?"

Ducky paused, looking down at his mug, thinking carefully how to word his reply. "Yes, Abby, I will... maybe in the morning."

"Come here afterwards, Duck," suggested Gibbs.

Ducky looked up, startled, glancing from one to the other. "But... are you sure?"

Abby smiled at Gibbs. They hadn't discussed it but she was delighted to hear him offer. "Of course, Ducky. Jack'll be here too."

"We hope," muttered Gibbs.

"Is there some doubt?" queried Ducky, frowning slightly. "I thought he was looking forward to coming here for Christmas and above all, to seeing you both."

"He rang... said he was still coming but offered not to," Gibbs explained, shrugging. "Said he didn't want to intrude."

"Oh... well, that's a kind thought in a way. It is your first Christmas together, after all... so perhaps he didn't think you'd want to share it," Ducky surmised, trying to ease the concern he could see in Abby's eyes. "And that is precisely why I also hesitated in case you didn't want me underfoot either."

"You'd hardly be underfoot, Ducky. I..." Abby stopped herself, glancing at Gibbs before amending. "_We'd_ love you to come." She felt him squeeze her calf muscles and saw the approval in his eyes.

Ducky smiled, nodding. "Then I will, gladly... thank you both."

"Besides, you have to come, Ducky. We have custody of the Mallard sixpence and you need to reclaim it," Abby teased with a smile.

Ducky laughed. "That is very true and you will also have to tell me what I can do to help with the cooking."

Ducky couldn't help reflecting on past Christmases and also how recently it was that Gibbs had come to his Thanksgiving dinner, for the first time.

So perhaps even before he and Abby were getting together, Gibbs was starting to acknowledge that he was part of a family again. It was a very comforting thought that his friend was no longer walling himself off from everyone who cared about him, and Abby's presence could only enhance that.

After a while sitting in comfortable silence, enjoying the warmth of the fire, another thought struck Ducky. "How goes the self defence training with Ziva?" he asked.

"Oh, it's such fun, Ducky. I managed to throw Ziva today, although I suspect she let me. Give me a while longer and I'll be able to take down this big guy here," teased Abby, nudging Gibbs with her foot as he grinned at her.

"Well, _that_ I look forward to seeing," Ducky said with a smile.

"So do I," Gibbs put in with a grin.

"We drew quite an audience today too." When Gibbs raised an eyebrow in her direction, Abby went on, chuckling. "What? It's two hot women rolling around on the floor, Jethro... of course, we'd have an audience."

Gibbs continued to stare at her before asking. "When's the next lesson?"

Conscious of Ducky smothering a smile, Abby fought the urge to roll her eyes at the possessive glint in Gibbs' eyes. "Tomorrow afternoon... workload permitting and no, you can't stand there doling out head slaps to anyone who stares at my ass or Ziva's. She wants me to tackle someone my own height... see if I can throw off a male attacker from behind with what she's taught me so far..."

Abby paused. "Which is kinda what happened you know where, with you know who. He, er, grabbed me from behind... though there's not gonna be much I could do against being drugged, I guess." She shook herself, feeling Gibbs squeeze her legs gently, encouraging her to go on. "Anyway... so Ziva volunteered Tony, who greeted the whole idea with great enthusiasm."

"I can imagine," commented Ducky dryly.

"And no, you can't volunteer yourself, Jethro... I'd find that too much fun rolling around on the floor with you... we can practice at home." Abby smiled sweetly at him and Gibbs harrumphed.

Ducky thought it was time to change the subject before he could no longer hide his own amusement. "How did it go with Director Vance today?"

"It went," said Gibbs, shortly.

"He raised the very objection you thought he would," Ducky asked.

"He did," confirmed Abby.

"And how did he view your suggested compromise?" queried Ducky curiously.

Gibbs shrugged. "He's thinkin' about it."

"Well, it strikes me he will have to accept it. There is no other alternative," Ducky pointed out.

"Well, there is, Ducky, and I will do it if I have to."

Both men replied almost as one. "You're not leaving."

Abby chuckled, shaking her head at the almost matching indignant expressions on both men's faces. "Aawww, guys, of course I don't want to leave and I don't think it'll arise but I am prepared to if I have to."

"Your job's your life, Abby," said Ducky gently.

"It was... but he's my life now." She smiled at Gibbs, meeting his blue eyes. "There's nothing more important to me than us."

Gibbs voice was soft as he reached for her hand. "Abbs..."

He didn't think he'd ever tire of the way she looked at him. It had been a long time since someone put him first in their life.

Ducky hadn't been surprised at Abby's insistence that she would take that step of resigning if she had to. There was a time not that long ago when her work _was_ her entire life, and it was a measure of how far both of them had come that she could be serious about giving that up for Gibbs if she had to.

"Did you file the paperwork yet?" asked Ducky.

Gibbs nodded. "Yup... just got the death in service benefits form to do."

"The what?" asked Abby, eyes widening.

"Standard form, Abbs... death in service."

Abby waved a hand. "Yes, I know what it is but... I didn't expect." She stared at Gibbs, astonished.

"I'll, er, get you some more coffee, shall I?" put in Ducky, leaving the room to give them more privacy.

Gibbs gave his friend a grateful glance as he left before turning back to Abby, shrugging. "Makes sense, Abbs. Wanna make sure you're okay."

"But... but what about Jack," Abby protested. "I thought he'd be the beneficiary for something like that."

"He was, but want it to be you now," Gibbs told her firmly.

"Mine nominates Gloria..." Abby bit her lip.

He hushed her, seeing her anxiety. "Keep it that way, she'll need it more than I do if... something happens... Gotta change my will too," Gibbs added.

Abby stared at him, this time completely taken aback. "Your will... but isn't that for Jack too?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Nope... It was but want that to be you too."

"I.. Jethro, I don't know what to say."

Gibbs smiled gently at her, rubbing her leg. "Not like you... there's not much other than the house, but wanna make sure you've got a roof over your head and you get whatever's left if anything happens to me."

It was another way Gibbs felt he could show he was committed to this relationship, since he couldn't explain it very well in words. And he wanted to know Abby would be okay if something did happen to him.

Abby shook her head, swallowing around what felt like a boulder in her throat. In the same way Gibbs hadn't thought about sharing the household bills, this was something that hadn't even crossed her mind.

And it was certainly something she'd never dreamed of asking him. Something else it would take a while to get her head around.

But if Gibbs had respected her insistence on sharing household expenses and bills, then the least she could do was honour what he wanted to do with this... as uncomfortable as it made her feel to face the prospect of a life after Gibbs.

She wondered idly what had happened with his exes. But that was a conversation for another time, if at all.

"Don't really wanna think about that... about life after you," she revealed quietly.

Gibbs shrugged. "Just being practical, Abbs... and with my job and being older, it's likely I'll go first anyway."

Abby suddenly found it hard to get past this swell of emotion that was threatening to choke her. How could he sound so matter of fact about what would effectively be the end of her life too?

Although as this man had lost his entire world years ago and had somehow managed to rebuild his life into something meaningful again, she felt more than diffident about making that kind of comparison.

"I'm not sure I can cope with thinking about that right now, Jethro. Not that I don't appreciate it, I do... It means the world to me that you wanna take care of me like that. I just hope I never have to invoke either, I guess" she finally said, with a soft smile and he took her hand, pressing a kiss on her knuckles.

Ducky returned after a few more minutes and handed them both a refill, settling back into the recliner once he'd poured them both a shot of bourbon.

"Is Gloria visiting you for Christmas, as well as Jack?" Ducky asked, sensing a change of subject might be welcome.

Abby nodded, smiling. "She is, Ducky. She's really looking forward to it, and I, er, wanted to ask a favour."

"Name it, Abigail."

"Could Gloria stay with you while she's here, do you think?" said Abby.

Ducky gave her a warm smile. "But of course, my dear. I'd be delighted."

"It's just that we thought we'd keep on my apartment and some of the furniture so she could stay there while she was here and get rid of it afterwards," Abby explained, glancing at Gibbs. "But my landlord said he had a tenant who wanted to move in straight after Christmas, so that scuppered that plan... and Jack is not sleeping on the couch," Abby added, narrowing her eyes at Gibbs, who'd suggested precisely that already and he smirked and raised an eyebrow at her as she went on. "So, short of bunking in with Jack, which I'm sure Gloria would love..."

"Bet Jack wouldn't mind that either," said Gibbs with a smirk.

Abby chuckled. "I can imagine. So, we need to find her a bed and I don't wanna dump her in a hotel."

Ducky smiled. "Say no more, consider it done. The Mallard hotel will open its doors gladly... although I shall have to polish up my sign language a bit more if the poor woman is not going to have to resort to writing everything down, or ringing you for a video call halfway through an evening. I promise I will take good care of her."

"I know you will, Ducky, and she'll be delighted... she took quite a shine to you last time, if you remember," teased Abby.

Ducky smiled. "I do, and the feeling was mutual, I can assure you."

When Ducky left a while later, Gibbs came back to the living room to find Abby stretched out full length on the couch and he crawled over her as she smiled tenderly up at him. When she pulled him down into her arms, Gibbs settled against her, most of his weight off to the side but resting his head on her chest and she slid her fingers into his hair, stroking gently.

"Thank you for asking Ducky," she eventually said, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Should've asked ya first," he admitted, sighing as he relaxed into her touch. "Told ya I was rusty at this."

"No need... you knew I'd love the idea. It's gonna be a good day, I can feel it... as long as you're okay with it all?" She urged his head up so she could see his eyes.

Gibbs reached up to peck her swiftly on the lips. "As long as you're there... that's all I need."

He slid his arms around her waist more firmly and nestled back against her and they lay entwined like that, enjoying the intimate quiet until it was time for bed.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Next chapter we might even start on the events of Faith, with Jackson arriving... it's taken me long enough!


	11. Chapter 11: Arrivals

**Closer Reality**

A/N: We're starting with the events of Faith and Jackson appears from now on – so there'll be some bits from the episode and some I've changed entirely, so I hope you'll bear with my waffling. And for anyone wanting to start the betting pool for the number of chapters in total for this monster (and I have no idea of the answer to that one either!)... the intention is to cover all of Faith, continue through Christmas and end this story on New Year's Eve. Ice cream and bourbon for the closest guess!

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Arrivals**

Next morning Abby stood at the kitchen sink, rinsing out their coffee mugs. She jumped slightly when strong arms slid around her waist from behind.

"You nearly ready," Gibbs mumbled into her neck.

Abby smiled, turning to press a kiss against his hair. "Sure am. Have you heard from Jack yet?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Nope... guess we can assume he's on a later flight."

"He would let us know if he wasn't coming, right?" Abby asked, concerned.

Gibbs squeezed her waist as she leaned back into him. "I'm sure he'll be here. He's bound to let us know coz he'll need picking up."

Despite what he'd said to Abby over the past couple of days, Gibbs wasn't completely confident Jack would be coming.

There was something about that phone call the other night that was still nagging at him, but he knew how worried and upset Abby was that it might be because she was here in the house that Jack had tried to get out of visiting them.

But if his dad didn't turn up, he was gonna get to the bottom of it.

He wouldn't let Jack upset Abby. If his old man had a problem with their relationship, he'd have to deal with Gibbs first.

They were together... end of.

Jack could either accept it or not... it certainly wasn't gonna change anything.

Abby sighed, mustering up a wan smile. "Okay then, I'll stop worrying... until I have to."

"I'll go clear the truck." He bent to nip her neck, making her giggle and squirm.

Gibbs went outside and started clearing the truck of the overnight snow so they could set off to work. In the living room where she was sorting through her bag, Abby had a good view as a minibus pulled up outside.

Her eyes widened when she saw who was getting out of the vehicle. "Well, I'll be damned..."

Gibbs turned at the sound of a familiar voice to see his father waving goodbye to the occupants of the minibus. "Merry Christmas, everybody! Loretta, thanks for the ride. Bye-bye. You drive careful now."

Gibbs shook his head as Jackson picked up his suitcase and met him at the gate. "Hey, dad. We didn't expect you till tonight."

"Well, I like my pilots caffeinated and fresh. I caught an earlier flight." Jackson sighed. "No matter. I made it."

Gibbs nodded, stepping close and eyeing Jack before pulling him into a hug. "Yeah, you did."

Jackson accepted the hug and looked over the outside of the house when they parted. "Too many years since I was here last."

Gibbs shot Jack a look. "Yeah. Whose fault is that, huh?"

"We gonna do this again, son?" retorted Jackson.

Just inside the front door, hand on the door handle, Abby fought the urge to roll her eyes as she heard the exchange.

_Seriously... already?_

It didn't take the two of them long to start butting heads.

Abby hastened outside before things could escalate further and the older man's attention was drawn to her appearance at the front door.

"Jack!" Abby shuffled carefully down the partly icy path and threw her arms around Jackson when she reached them, and the older man laughed and hugged her back.

"Hey there, sweetheart. You're a sight for tired eyes." Jackson held her at arm's length and looked her over, and Abby was reassured to see what looked like genuine warmth in his ready smile and twinkling blue eyes so like his son's.

Gibbs took his dad's suitcase. "Come on in."

"Old place looks pretty good..." observed Jackson, as Abby looped an arm through his and they moved up the path towards the house.

Gibbs exchanged a smile with Abby. "Yeah, well, it could use a coat of paint."

Jackson smiled as he followed Abby inside. "Couldn't we all?"

Gibbs dumped the suitcase in the hallway and moved his bike out of the way as Jackson looked around him. "Well, look at this. Hope you didn't get all decked out on my account."

Abby glanced at Jackson in surprise.

She hadn't even thought of asking Gibbs if he wanted to decorate the house, knowing he'd never done so before as long as she'd known him. So that was hardly going to change in a hurry and and she certainly didn't want to push him over something that was fairly trivial.

Christmas must still be one of the hardest times of the year for Gibbs, coming as it did with reminders of his lost girls.

So Abby was more than a bit surprised that Jackson didn't realize that and should find the need to comment on it... and even more at the sarcasm in his tone.

Gibbs' abrupt response indicated he'd picked up on it too. "Plenty of comfortable hotels nearby."

Jackson sighed, shaking his head. "I'll be fine just as long as I have a working clicker."

Gibbs pointed to the coffee table. "There's the clicker."

"No cable?"

"There is now, Jack." Abby put in cheerfully, trying to read Jackson's mood and failing.

He seemed... distracted almost and tired, but the latter she at least could put down to the early start he must have made to get here.

Gibbs grinned at her comment. "Abby brought it with her."

She returned his smile. "I think that's really why he asked me to move in... the sports channels."

Gibbs tilted his head. "Busted."

When Jackson smiled dutifully at the comment but remained silent as he continued to look around him, Abby rambled on, feeling increasingly uncomfortable and unable to say why. "We got your room ready, Jack. I hope it's okay. It's a bit crowded coz we've still got some of my stuff to unpack, so just say the word if there's not enough space and I'll shift some more things."

"Guest room?" Jackson asked.

Gibbs nodded. "Yup... I'll take your case up." He watched Jackson wander into the kitchen. "The cupboard's not totally empty... not now Abby's here."

"Maybe I'll cook us something. Save you both doing anything later... seein' as you're working," Jackson offered.

Gibbs glanced at Abby to judge her reaction but she was just looking steadily at Jackson. "As long as it's not your Stroganoff, knock yourself out."

"What's wrong with my Stroganoff?" asked Jackson, surprised.

Abby met Gibbs' eyes and shrugged briefly. She wasn't particularly territorial in any kitchen and this one didn't yet feel enough like hers but even so, Jackson heading straight for the kitchen at this time of the morning to cook something after only just arriving was a trifle... hinky.

Gibbs chose not to answer but merely commented. "I'm still surprised you came, Dad."

Jackson turned to look at them both, gifting them with a soft smile and Abby could see the visible effort it took the older man to relax. "It's good to be with family at Christmas."

Gibbs hesitated before asking quietly, "You gonna be okay here alone?"

"I'll be fine, yeah. You two go to work." Jackson waved them off. "Death doesn't take a holiday."

Gibbs grabbed the notepad by the phone and scribbled a number down. "Leave my number right here by the phone. You need anything, Ericson family two doors down same side of the street, they're always home."

Gibbs walked towards the door, ushering Abby ahead of him and they both turned at the sound of Jackson's voice, to see his dad's more genuine smile break out.

"Leroy, Abby... I'm glad to be here."

The day was spent dealing with their new case and the workload meant that the planned self-defence class was postponed, much to Abby's disappointment. So it was well into the evening before they both got home, Gibbs having rung Jackson to warn him they'd be late back for dinner and not to wait for them.

However, when they arrived home, it was to find Jackson finishing off dinner for the three of them, having waited after all.

As they ate together, the atmosphere was relaxed enough and Jackson chatted happily with Abby about all her news, and it wasn't long before he got around to what they suspected he wanted to ask all along.

"So, how long you two been together then?"

Abby answered. "It's not been long, Jack. We've only been together a few weeks since... I got back from a trip to LA."

Abby hadn't wanted to tell Jackson what had happened to her in LA and Gibbs was happy to support her in that. As sympathetic as Jackson undoubtedly would be, it would just mean she'd have to rehash the whole thing when all she wanted to do was forget about it and move on.

Jackson looked between them. "Wow, that was fast... I mean, quick moving in together."

Gibbs shrugged. "No sense in waiting."

Jackson glanced down at Abby's hand. "That an engagement ring then? Can we expect wedding bells?"

Abby fiddled with her ring somewhat self consciously and removed it to show Jack the engraving of their initials on the back. "Er, it's a promise ring, Jack. To me it's just the same but we're not... we don't..." She looked to Gibbs for help explaining and he responded to the plea in her eyes.

"Not planning on getting hitched, Jack. Done that enough times... last three didn't work."

Jackson stared at his son. "Doesn't mean marriage isn't good... Shannon shoulda shown you that."

Gibbs nodded briefly, pushing down his irritation. "Course she did... but that doesn't mean we need to get married."

"I, er... I've never wanted to get married, Jack," Abby explained.

Jackson frowned. "What's wrong with marriage?"

Abby hesitated. "Nothing. I, er... Seen too many go wrong I guess. It's just a piece of paper to me."

Gibbs broke in before Jackson could comment further, covering her hand and entwining their fingers, feeling her squeeze his hand tightly. "Just don't need to, dad."

"Doesn't mean we're not committed to each other, Jack," Abby clarified, somewhat nervously, seeing Jackson's puzzlement and not sure what he wanted from them.

Jackson sighed, reaching across to pat her arm. "Yeah... yeah, I can see that, Abby... Sorry, guess I'm just old fashioned... me and Leroy's mom got married the first opportunity we could."

As the evening wore on, Abby could see Gibbs looking curiously at his dad and although she didn't know Jackson that well, he did seem subdued from what she remembered.

She couldn't put her finger on why she felt that, given she'd only spent a short time with him the previous year in Stillwater, but there was definitely something different about Jackson this time.

Later that night, as they lay cuddled together in bed, Abby could sense Gibbs' preoccupation and let him work it through in his own head before he was ready to share it, if he was.

Gibbs eventually broke the silence and it wasn't quite what she expected. "Did ya mind Jack cookin' dinner?"

Abby shook her head. "Not really... just took me by surprise, I guess. It's your... I mean, _our_ kitchen."

Gibbs smiled at her correction, pressing a kiss to her hair. "Attagirl."

"Is Jack okay?" Abby asked quietly. "He seems... distracted."

"I'm sure he's fine," Gibbs replied automatically before acknowledging with a sigh. "He seemed a bit subdued."

Abby traced random patterns on his T-shirt covered chest, hesitating about voicing her worry again. "I'm wondering if it's me?"

Gibbs sighed. "Abbs, we've gone over this already."

"No, hear me out, Jethro..." She snuggled closer, gathering her thoughts as she tried to explain, propping her chin on his chest to look up at his face. "If you're sure it's not _us _as in our relationship that's causing Jackson to be worried about something, the only other thing I can think of is that he would rather be here alone with you for the holidays. After all, it'd be your first Christmas together in... how long is it now?"

"Fifteen years... just about," Gibbs admitted, after a moment's thought.

"There you go then... perhaps thinking he'd be okay with me here is easier than the reality of it for Jack," Abby suggested, gnawing at her lip.

Gibbs shifted onto his side, cupping her face in his hand, not liking the uncertainty he could see and hear. "I'm sure that's not it, Abbs." He went on quickly to forestall any protest. "And even if it were, it doesn't matter... he's gotta deal with it. Not gonna do anything differently."

"I know, but I just don't wanna make things more difficult for either of you, that's all," Abby explained.

Gibbs leaned in to kiss her gently, trying to reassure her with his actions, unsure what he could say to remove that worry from her eyes. "It's our first Christmas together too, Abbs... want ya here. That's more important, to me anyway."

"And that was another thing I noticed earlier... Jack doesn't seem to understand why you don't decorate for Christmas either, does he? I thought he would."

Gibbs shrugged. "Fifteen years is a long time, Abbs. Guess we gotta re-learn one another a bit."

Sometimes he thought Jackson still expected him to be the same Marine that was married to Shannon all those years ago. But then he was still learning how his dad had changed too, so there was work to do on both sides.

He'd told his dad about his other wives since visiting Stillwater last year, so maybe Jackson thought that his son had moved on in his life more than he had... and didn't fully realize how difficult Christmas could be still for him.

But in thinking about it now, Gibbs also realized it was something he hadn't really discussed with Abby either.

"D'ya want some decorations up?"

Abby glanced up at him, startled at the apparent change of subject. "No, not here. Going through work like a Christmas elf on speed is enough for me. I... I, er, don't wanna do anything you're uncomfortable with at home."

And she'd never really decorated her apartment much either as it merely reminded her in recent years that she was still alone. It was partly why she went overboard at work because that's where she spent the majority of her time and where she felt most at home.

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12: Building Tension

**Closer Reality**

A/N: Lots from the episode in this one... even if I have fiddled and altered and embellished.

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Building Tension**

Next day, they travelled into work in Gibbs' truck, taking Jackson with them, who was clutching a tin of treats for the team.

Jackson had told them both over breakfast that he was very much looking forward to seeing Tony, Ziva and McGee again; the three of them had made quite an impression on the older man when they came to Stillwater. And as Jackson chatted to Abby on the journey in, it was the most animated Gibbs had seen his dad since he'd arrived.

Abby was also expecting a visit from Carol in her lab this morning, so she spent the journey happily filling Jackson in on her best friend.

After going through Security, they walked into the bullpen and Abby hugged Jackson before setting off towards the back elevator and her lab, promising him a tour later on, while Gibbs set off for autopsy.

It was his dad's first visit to where Gibbs worked and Jackson looked around with great interest at the bullpen and was soon busy talking to the team. When Gibbs came back a while later, Jackson was handing around the tin of goodies.

Ziva smiled at the older man as she handed the tin back. "These chocolates are delicious."

"Hey, dad." Gibbs headed for his desk, throwing the comment over his shoulder as he passed. "Stop making my team fat."

"I love chocolate I'd really like another one." Tony gazed into the tin.

Ziva waited until Jackson's attention was on Tony before asking Gibbs. "Why didn't you tell us your father was coming?"

Gibbs glanced at his dad. "I didn't think he'd actually show." He turned his gaze on Tony. "Go ahead. Have another one, Bubble Butt."

Tony protested, pulling in his stomach. "My metabolism is slowing with age. It's nothing a post-holiday cleanse won't cure."

Jackson held out the tin. "Come on, it's just candy for the holidays. Homemade. Best in Stillwater."

Gibbs looked up as his dad came round to his desk, offering the tin. "Ms. Hannigan, huh? She's been after you ever since mom died."

Jackson sighed. "She means well. Been cooking for me lately."

Gibbs peered into the tin as he stood. "She does put together a hell of a care package... when people are hurting." He didn't miss the flash of puzzled hurt that passed across his dad's face at his comment and was grateful when Ziva changed the subject.

"Have you had any ideas for your Secret Santa gift yet, Tony?"

"No, I haven't, Ziva... what do you buy the human Grinch anyway? Come on, I need some ideas, people. Get your thinking caps on." Tony held up his hand. "I know, if you two are not gonna help, I could do with looking in a crystal ball to see what she wants. Or maybe I should try the old mirror mirror on the wall line?" Tony added, with a small smile.

Gibbs stopped what he was doing and stared at his SFA who sent him back his best innocent look. Tony was grateful he was currently out of head slapping range, although he suspected from the amused gleam in his Boss's eye that that might only be temporary and that Gibbs knew exactly what he was referring to.

"I thought that was, mirror mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" commented McGee.

Tony nodded, shifting his gaze to McGee. "True, McFairy Princess but I thought I'd improve on the original. So let's go with, mirror mirror on the wall, what should I get Dolores in Human Resources for Christmas, this year's first prize for impossible Secret Santa?"

"It does not quite have the same bell to it as the original, Tony," observed Ziva, smiling.

Tony sighed, rolling his eyes. "Ring, Ziva. The same ring to it."

* * *

In Abby's lab, she was in mid conversation with her best friend, Carol, sharing memories of past Christmases and plying her with Caf-nog.

"You remember freshman year, Miss Santa?" Abby finished draping decorations around her lab skeleton.

Carol giggled, clinking her glass against Abby's. "I do, you were awesome and you nearly gave every male on campus heart failure with your outfit... both teachers and students. Have you still got it?"

Abby nodded, smile impish. "Funny you should say that, I do... I thought I might surprise Gibbs."

Carol choked on her drink, laughing. "You do and you'll melt his... brains."

"That's kinda the idea."

"You'd better get some of those jobs on his lists knocked off then before you have to call the paramedics. How's he doing with those lists anyway?" Carol asked with a mischievous smile. "You've no sooner moved in than the poor baby is totally hen pecked."

Abby giggled. "He is not... he is amply rewarded for his efforts."

Carol snorted, her eyes dancing with mischief. "Oh, I bet he is... and for the handyman repairs too."

Abby pointed a finger at Carol as she succumbed to laughter. "Behave, missy."

Carol smiled, unrepentant. "Nope... this is way too much fun. And how is the wobbly desk leg? Or have you been too busy with other, erm, jobs to get around to that."

"It's fixed... he's a fast worker."

"Really?" Carol's grin widened. "Although I suppose there's no point moving in with a handyman if you don't take advantage of his... hands, and those are quite some hands he's got, I just happened to notice, now and then."

"Stop it," Abby laughed, shaking her head. "You are just so bad... and stop trying to distract me from the question I really wanted to ask. Now, how did your dinner with Toby go? Come on, spill. I want details and lots of them."

"Oh, you do, do you?" Carol smiled, leaning forward in her chair to take another sip of her drink. "Well, I had tons of fun. Tobias took me to that restaurant downtown I like. He's a really nice guy." Carol shook her head, her smile turning shy. "Actually I didn't expect us to get on so well... or to like him so much so soon, especially since we only met on Saturday."

"You see... I told you, didn't I?" said Abby, enthusiastically, almost vibrating with excitement. "I just knew you two'd hit it off."

"Calm down, girl. Actually he was really sweet. Some jerk at another table did the usual one brain cell freak comment, which was pitched so that I could hear it just fine, y'know how it goes... and Tobias got right in his face. I thought he was gonna tear his head off..." Carol tilted her head consideringly, a smile curving her mouth, "which was actually kinda hot."

Abby chuckled. "When Jethro does the same thing, I'm kinda torn between telling him off for not letting me deal with it myself and jumping his bones, it gets me so hot and bothered."

Carol rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I remember you mentioning something like that... oh, at least several dozen times. Anyway, I tried to tell Tobias afterwards that it didn't bother me anymore. God, I'm used to it by now..."

Abby frowned. "Doesn't make it okay though."

"No, I know, hun, but if I responded to every comment thrown at me, I'd spend my entire time arguing and it kinda takes the edge off an evening out." Carol held up her hands. "I know, I know... you're always fighting my corner too and the last time Gibbs overheard something similar when we were all out, I thought he was gonna shoot somebody. But anyway... jerks like that are best ignored, and that's what I told Tobias but he said he couldn't just sit there and listen to it."

Abby reached out to squeeze her friend's hand. "Awww, that's just sooo sweet... and typical of the guy."

"So I'm getting." Carol huffed a laugh. "Another protective alpha male... don't ya just love 'em?"

"Well... yeah," said Abby, smiling. "He has this same big bad ass exterior as Gibbs but he's as much of a cuddly teddy bear inside as my man."

Carol laughed. "Oh, I'll be sure to call Gibbs a teddy bear next time I see him and see what head slap it gets me."

"You know darn well you can get away with anything where he's concerned," Abby reminded her with a smile.

Carol tilted her head, eyes gleaming. "I'll remember that..."

Abby nudged her, laughing. "Okay... so that was dinner. And?"

Carol wagged her finger at Abby. "Oh no, missy. You're not getting any more juicy details out of me."

"Oooh, that means there are juicy details to be got," said Abby, teasingly.

Carol held up her hands in mock surrender. "Now you stop it... he drove me home, kissed me goodnight and that was it."

"It, huh? I sense more... come on, give, missy." Abby gestured with her hands. "You seeing him again?"

Carol rolled her eyes, grinning as she admitted. "Well, yeah." She laughed as Abby fist pumped the air. "He's coming to dinner later this week and he's invited me to Emily's concert next week."

"Aw, that's nice," said Abby, smiling. "You got on well with Emily on Saturday I noticed."

Carol nodded. "She's a nice kid. Apparently Emily said I could take Fisher with us next week to the concert too if he wanted to go... not sure it's Fisher's thing but it was nice of her to ask... you and Gibbs are going to that, right?"

Abby nodded. "We are."

"Good. We'll see you there then... if Tobias survives my cooking," admitted Carol with a rueful smile.

"Excellent point. I ought to text him to take some medication with him."

Carol laughed and swatted at Abby, who ducked out of the way, giggling. "Hey... I'll drive the guy to ER if he needs it. What more can I do?"

"You're a saint, Caz," Abby grinned before sobering as a thought struck her. "Although it should be interesting in a whole other way.

"How so?"

"Coz Diane will be there to see her daughter," explained Abby.

"Oooh... so she will. That hadn't occurred to me before now." Carol considered for a moment. "Good job we're both going to be there then. We can stand shoulder to shoulder against the dreaded ex-from-hell... or in our case, shoulder to hip," she finished, a smile breaking out as Abby snorted.

They were interrupted by McGee arriving. "Abby?"

Abby turned and rushed to meet him, pulling him into her office. "McGee, you're here."

Ever since Gibbs had tackled her about how she was behaving around McGee, she'd made an extra effort to get back to normal with Tim. She wasn't sure she was being totally successful, but the very fact that she felt she had to work at it showed how far she'd strayed in an attempt to spare McGee's feelings.

And that wasn't going to help any of them in the long run.

Gibbs was right.

McGee had to deal with the fact that she was with Gibbs now. So she had to find a way of behaving with Tim that didn't rub his face in it, but neither did it leave McGee in any doubt about her relationship with Gibbs.

And she wanted to get back that close friendship she and McGee shared, if she could... if he wanted to. So, normal it was gonna be... she hoped.

McGee nodded a greeting at Carol as he entered Abby's office. "Hey, got any, uh, specifics on the metal we pulled from Ellis's wound?"

Abby glanced back into the main lab. "It's, uh... the Major's working on it as we speak."

Carol smiled. "How goes it, McGee?"

McGee returned her smile. "Goes great. What are you drinking?"

"Um, Caf-nog. It's an old family recipe. Speaking of families..." Abby nodded at Carol in encouragement. "Tell him."

Carol held out a photograph. "This is my nephew, Fisher. You remember me telling you about him on Saturday? How his mother, my sister, is stationed on a naval destroyer in the Indian Ocean and he's been staying with me until she gets back."

McGee nodded. "I do."

"How cute is he?" Abby put in.

"I took Fisher to the mall today. Watched as kid after kid sat on some lame-ass Santa's lap and asked for toys, video games. But not Fisher." Carol sighed. "All Fisher asked for was to see his mom on Christmas Eve."

"On a destroyer?" said McGee, cautiously.

Abby nodded. "Yeah, so... we thought you could help."

McGee sighed. "Look, I sympathize, okay, but satellite feeds to the Indian Ocean are restricted to all but the highest priority communications."

"What's a higher priority than a little boy that wants to see his mom on Christmas?" Abby turned to Carol, gesturing with her hands. "McGee... he's, like, a miracle worker. If anyone can do this, he can. Right, McGee?" She gazed up at him with a hopeful smile as she perched on the edge of her desk.

McGee continued to look doubtfully between the two women. "No promises, okay?"

"Absolutely," answered Carol. "I understand McGee. Whatever you can do would be great."

Abby suddenly jumped to her feet. "Oh, I almost forgot... I gotta take something down to Ducky. He's waiting on it. I'll be back soon, Carol, and then I can walk you out. McGee, can you give this report to Gibbs for me?"

"Gibbs?" McGee gazed at Abby, seemingly frozen to the spot as he took the report from her.

"Yeah, Gibbs, Tim... the guy you work for, remember?" said Abby with a teasing smile as headed for her evidence table, scooping up a sealed bag and heading for the door. "Later, guys... I gotta rush."

As Abby dashed out, Carol watched McGee, intrigued at the expression on his face as he gazed after Abby. She eventually broke into his reverie, calling his name quietly When he jumped slightly and looked her way, Carol smiled sympathetically. "You thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"What do you think I'm thinking?" asked McGee, carefully.

"Why she just called him Gibbs?" Carol guessed, watching his reaction.

McGee nodded, a slight flush on his face at being so easy to read. "Yeah. She was, er... she called him Jethro on Saturday."

Carol paused, wondering how she could phrase this without hurting the young man. "Well, I don't know for sure of course coz I haven't thought to ask her about it, but I'm just guessing it's maybe an easier way of separating work and home... Jethro at home and Gibbs at work, y'know, as it's always been. Must be easier to do that when it's a habit you have already, I guess."

"Yeah, of course," acknowledged McGee.

"I don't think it's coz they had an argument," Carol went on softly. "Sorry, Tim."

Carol didn't enjoy seeing how uncomfortable McGee looked right now but she was determined to be straight with him. In the same way Abby had always protected her, Carol always tried to have Abby's six and didn't intend stopping now.

McGee's embarrassment deepened. "No, er... I mean, of course not. I didn't think... no, of course they didn't.

"You should be happy for her, McGee. For both of them," Carol reminded him gently.

"I am," said McGee quietly.

"They both deserve it and trust me when I say this... those two are about as solid as it gets. Neither is going anywhere."

As far as Carol was concerned, she'd already had the best Christmas present she could ever have... seeing her friend so happy and seeing Gibbs look about as relaxed and content as she could remember in the few years she'd known him.

McGee nodded slowly. "I know."

"I know it's not easy..." offered Carol, kindly.

"No, it's not but it's my problem... I know that," admitted McGee.

Carol reached up to pat his arm. "You'll get there..."

* * *

Later, Carol and Abby passed through the bullpen as Abby walked her friend out of the building. Seeing Jackson still with the team, Abby diverted to say hello before they headed for the elevator.

While Abby was talking to Jackson, Carol walked up to Gibbs' desk. "Hey, big guy."

Gibbs grinned. "Hey, Caz. You headin' out?"

"Yup, even if I am full of too much Caf-nog." Carol nodded.

Gibbs grimaced. "Not sure I even wanna know what's in that."

"Oh, you don't know what you're missing, Gibbs. I'm sure Abby'll be serving it up at Christmas." Carol couldn't hold back her laughter at the raised eyebrow and expression on Gibbs' face at her words. Turning, she smiled at Jackson as he approached, hand held out. "And you've gotta be Jackson."

"Yes, ma'am. Pleased to meet ya. You're Abby's friend, Carol, that right?" Jackson took her hand, a smile breaking out as he looked down at Carol. Abby looked between the two men, struck all over again how similar father and son could look at times.

Carol returned Jackson's smile. "I am... although I try not to admit it too often lest it destroys my street cred."

Jackson laughed. "Let's keep it our secret then."

"Hey, I heard that, missy." Abby grinned as she approached Gibbs' desk. "Gibbs, I'm just gonna walk Carol out and then I can give you that tour of my lab, if you like, Jack?"

"Love to, Abby," said Jackson enthusiastically.

Abby kissed his cheek. "Then stay there and I'll be right back."

Once Abby had seen Carol down to Security, she returned to take Jackson down to her lab, responding to the unspoken thank you in Gibbs' eyes. He nodded to her as she looped an arm through Jackson's and she smiled back softly, reading the tension in Gibbs' body language.

* * *

But by the time Gibbs returned to the bullpen later on that morning, Jackson had returned from the lab and was lounging – there was no other word for it – at his desk. Gibbs pushed down an irrational sense of irritation as he approached.

Ignoring Jackson for now, though he could see his dad was bursting to say something, Gibbs moved over to the plasma to listen to his agents.

"Athens, West Virginia. Population 900."

"Bigger than Stillwater," put in Jackson. "But does it have the charm?"

"Or the perpetual smell of coal?" interjected Tony.

"I always liked that smell. Keep going," Gibbs urged his SFA, glancing over his shoulder at his dad, suppressing a sigh. He shouldn't be surprised that Jackson still had the uncanny knack of getting on his nerves within minutes, but it wasn't as easy to shrug off at work.

"Yeah... no criminal priors, Boss," Tony continued, glancing with concern at his boss, sensing his distraction, "but Tibbens does have two NJPs for being disrespectful to a superior officer."

Gibbs turned back to his team. "Tony, you and Ziva find Tibbens. McGee, look into Ellis' Muslim life."

"As Tareef Bashir?" queried McGee.

Gibbs nodded. "Let's see if two names means he's leading two lives."

When Gibbs turned back to his desk, Jackson couldn't hold his comment in any longer. "How the hell can you sit like this all day? No, I'm serious. You'd think, after all these years, they'd give you a couple of walls, some privacy."

Gibbs sighed. His dad just didn't get it. He no more wanted walls separating himself from his team than he wanted the Director's job.

"Come on. Got a job for you."

"Where are we going?" asked Jackson as his son helped him to his feet and virtually hustled him out of the bullpen.

"It's a surprise," replied Gibbs.

After pausing to let Abby know where they were going, Gibbs drove his dad home. He ushered him down to the basement where the toys were laid out across the table, some painted and finished but a lot still left to complete.

On the drive home, he'd tried to calm his mind, half tuning out his dad's comments. In a way, Gibbs wasn't surprised his dad was restless. In a life busy with the store and a host of other things, sitting around doing nothing wasn't in his dad's nature any more than it would be in his.

So maybe if he gave him something to do, something that had a purpose, then it might make his dad less irritable and get him to open up about whatever it was that was clearly bothering him.

That was the theory anyway...

Gibbs urged Jackson forward towards the table. "Here."

"You're building toys," Jackson commented as looked around him. "Wow."

Gibbs gestured between them. "_We're_ building toys."

"So, when did you get into the spirit?" asked Jackson, curiously.

"I don't know," Gibbs admitted, shrugging as he picked up one of the toys. "Abby's idea originally to help out the children's hospital. For me, it's more about the wood. Though having that deadline of the 24th has been good."

"You don't believe in Santa, but you believe in hobbies." Jackson sighed. "As long as you believe in something, I guess."

Gibbs stared at Jackson, irrationally irritated again. "It settles my mind, Dad. Keeps my hands busy."

Jackson gestured around the table. "So, you want me to finish all this, paint it and put it together, huh?"

Gibbs shrugged. "If you want. It's up to you."

"If it settles my mind," Jackson echoed.

Gibbs tilted his head, pushing down a sigh at the familiar gruff sarcasm. "You wanna let those kids down at the children's hospital, go right ahead."

"You're trying to Tom Sawyer me into whitewashing a fence for you."

Gibbs shook his head. "No, not for me. _With_ me. If you feel up to it."

He wondered why his dad was putting up resistance to the idea. He thought he'd welcome the chance to do something with his son.

Jackson waved him off, sighing as he sat down. "Go to work."

Gibbs nodded, heading for the stairs. "Got steaks for later. They're in the fridge. We'll talk when I get back."

"Yeah, yeah," said Jackson and Gibbs heard the scepticism in his voice.

"Hey, dad," Gibbs paused partway up, waiting till Jackson glanced up to meet his gaze. "I mean that."

Jackson stared at his son for a moment before nodding. "Okay."

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13: Understanding

**Closer Reality**

A/N: one scene in this chapter is entirely the fault of a bunny ncislove dropped on me from a great height.

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Understanding**

When Gibbs and Abby arrived home together later that day, they found Jackson still in the basement absorbed in painting toys. He looked up with a smile as Abby appeared at the head of the stairs.

"Hi, Jack. Sorry we're later than we thought... d'ya want a beer?"

"Sounds good, Abby. I'll come right on up. I didn't notice the time." Jackson stood, stretching his stiff joints carefully.

"No rush. Jethro's gonna do dinner when he's had a shower... his famous steaks."

"Oh, _those_... he used to do them for us when he and the girls came visiting." Jackson made his way slowly up the basement stairs.

Abby smiled uncertainly as he drew level, still unable to decipher Jackson's sometimes dismissive tone when he talked about his son. "Then you'll know how totally great they taste."

Jackson nodded. "Uh-huh. I put the potatoes in earlier. Hope that's okay."

"Of course, thanks." She looped her arm through his as they entered the kitchen.

"Although they might be a bit overdone by now," added Jackson. "Guess I shoulda checked what time you'd be back."

"S'kay... I'll turn the oven out and just let them keep warm."

Gibbs appeared down the stairs, now dressed in jeans and a USMC sweatshirt, and made a beeline for the fridge to grab the steaks.

"Hey, dad..." Kissing Abby on the cheek, Gibbs headed for the living room as his dad nodded a greeting.

Abby handed Jackson his beer. "I'm just gonna grab a quick shower, Jack. Could you get the plates and silverware out?"

Jackson waved her off. "Sure... go ahead. Do me good to move about after too much sitting."

When Abby returned, Gibbs was well along with the steaks over the fireplace, with Jackson looking on. Although judging from the tight line of Gibbs' jaw and the look of wordless frustration on his face, it looked like his dad had probably been adding a fair bit of gratuitous cooking tips.

Abby sighed inwardly. It was like she couldn't leave the pair of them together unsupervised for five minutes before something threatened to kick off. She wondered if they'd always been like this, needing a buffer between them and a fleeting thought crossed her mind as to how Shannon had coped with it. There were some things she'd love to be able to ask his first wife.

Abby was finding being in the middle of the two men more tiring than she'd anticipated, but knew it wasn't helped by her own feelings of uncertainty over how firm she could be with Jack; how much she could put her foot down in what was, she kept being reminded, her house now.

It was a tough balance to get right.

But then she knew none of it was going to be easy. The words easy and Gibbs should probably never be put in the same sentence.

But as she let her eyes run over the short silver hair at the back of his neck, onto the broad shoulders and down the long line of his spine to the curve of his ass as he crouched over the fireplace, and met his blue eyes as he turned to smile at her, as if sensing her gaze... there was no way he was anything other than totally worth any effort.

Dinner was relatively subdued but pleasant enough.

Gibbs seemed to be trying to get his dad to open up but Jackson kept deflecting direct questions, and Abby could see Gibbs becoming increasingly exasperated. Abby tried to intervene and ask about Stillwater, and it eased the atmosphere somewhat as the older man relaxed enough to tell some more stories of his past.

But there was still a certain reticence about his answers which puzzled her, given how eager he'd been to share news when she was in Stillwater with the team last year or during the times she'd phoned him since.

It was only when talk shifted to Gloria coming to visit for New Year that Jackson seemed to relax. He was interested in her parents' history and talked eagerly about what the plans were for all of them once Gloria arrived. He asked practical questions about how best he could talk to Gloria and at the animation on his dad's face, Abby could see Gibbs also beginning to relax.

"It'll be fine, Jack," Abby reassured him. "Gloria can lip read really well, so as long as you're facing her when you speak and don't cover your mouth with your hand... you know, like this when you're sitting at a table, then it should be fine." Abby demonstrated what she meant by cupping her chin in her hand, effectively covering the lower half of her mouth behind her fingers.

Jackson nodded. "Okay... and speak clearly, presumably?"

"Yeah, but don't over-exaggerate it either... she can read normal speech just fine. If you try and over-emphasize words, it just looks hinky. And I can teach you a few basic signs if you like?" Abby offered.

Jackson perked up at that. "Sounds fun... coz I don't wanna offend her or make it difficult."

"Oh, don't worry, Jack... if she can't understand, she'll say so. She's not exactly shy... not like I am," Abby added with a cheeky smile and Jackson laughed, while Gibbs raised an eyebrow at her, smirking.

"I wanna make a good impression on the in-laws."

"Oh you will, Jack... Gloria's a sucker for handsome men with blue eyes," Abby smiled at both men. "She adores Jethro. Always has done."

"How do you manage to communicate with her, Leroy?" asked Jackson curiously, turning to his son.

Gibbs shrugged. "We sign."

"You sign? Since when?" Jackson's voice was tinged with disbelief and Abby pushed down a sense of irritation. One of these days she'd hear Jackson be proud of something his son did.

"Learned years ago, dad. Member of my squad got injured... lost his hearing. Seemed like a good skill to have."

"We've signed for years, just the two of us. I love it." Abby beamed at Gibbs. She'd always loved this private way they could communicate and it had somehow helped to form an early common bond between them from the start.

"Keeps me from gettin' rusty," Gibbs returned her smile. "Though Gloria's a bit fast."

Abby laughed. "Gloria can be a bit fast, even for me. But Gloria loves being able to talk to him properly."

"Yeah... I can imagine," commented Jackson. "Perhaps you could both teach me a bit then?"

"Be glad to, dad." Gibbs looked pleased at being asked.

"That Carol of yours is a firecracker," observed Jackson, smiling.

Abby chuckled. "She sure is... we've been best friends since college."

"That's a helluva thing she's doing for her sister... I know you told me she was looking after her nephew but I guess I was a bit surprised when I saw... sorry, don't know how to put this without sounding insulting and I don't mean to." Jackson gestured helplessly.

"Because she's small, you mean, Jack," said Abby with a gentle smile. "A little person... it's okay, you can say the word."

"Yeah... okay, as she's small. That must make it more difficult, I'd have thought."

"She's a strong woman, Jack. Her size doesn't matter." Gibbs put in. "She doesn't let it matter."

Jackson nodded thoughtfully. "I know... I guessed as much. I didn't mean..."

"I know some things are more difficult, Jack." Abby patted his arm. "Like they are in every aspect of her life, but she's the last person to want pity or sympathy. Ask her when you see her... talk to her. She'll soon blow your mind."

"Oh, I can believe that. That mean we're seeing her over Christmas then?" Jackson asked, looking between the two of them.

Abby nodded. "We are. We're all going to a concert... that is if you'd like to come, Jack. Tobias Fornell, he's a friend of Jethro's... Toby's daughter Emily is performing at a school concert and she's invited us... and she's invited Carol." Abby sent a mischievous smile in Gibbs' direction.

"She has, huh?" Gibbs quirked a half smile.

"Uh-huh," said Abby, her eyes sparkling. "Or rather she got Tobias to invite Carol when they went out to dinner the other night. How 'bout that then?"

"Dinner? Am I missing something here?" Jackson looked back and forth between them, seeing the amused gleam in his son's eyes.

"Carol's started seeing Tobias," explained Abby. "They went out for dinner, which I'm delighted about."

"You matchmakin', Abby?" Jackson asked with a grin.

"Who, me?" Abby sent Jackson her best innocent look which only caused his grin to widen.

"Sounds like you've got Emily as back-up," commented Gibbs.

"Looks like... and it went well apparently, even though Toby had to defend Carol in the restaurant from some jerk." Abby shook her head in irritation.

"What happened?" asked Gibbs, frowning.

"Oh, just the usual, but before she could either ignore it or deal with it herself, Toby leapt in and nearly took his head off apparently." Abby turned to the older man, propping her chin on her hand as she explained. "So you see, Jack... she's lived with stuff like that most of her life. I'm sure she hates it as much... no, much more than we do on her behalf but neither is she helpless. The best thing you can do is treat Carol like a normal woman... coz that's what she is, 'kay?"

Jackson met her gaze, nodding slowly. "Okay, Abby. I'll do my best not to... fuss."

Abby smiled. "Then you'll be doing better than the rest of us do sometimes."

* * *

Leaving Jackson with his feet up in the recliner, Abby and Gibbs cleared up after dinner and when they were finished, Gibbs slid his arms around her waist from behind, sighing against her hair as he held her.

Abby reached up to cup his cheek, guessing what he was silently asking. "Go on... sounds like you need it, and those toys do need to be finished and the case will probably eat into whatever time we've got this week."

Gibbs kissed her neck, squeezing her waist as he breathed her in, letting her familiar perfume and warm presence calm him. "Thanks."

Abby turned in his arms, sliding hers around his waist to splay her hands across his back. "Hey... you never need to ask, okay?"

"I know but... didn't wanna leave you up here alone if you didn't wanna field Jack in his current mood. He seems a bit unpredictable," said Gibbs, leaning in to rest his forehead against hers, sliding his hands down over her hips.

"I'll be fine... I'm a big girl now, y'know."

Gibbs smirked, looking down her body with an appreciative gleam in his eyes. "Yeah, I kinda noticed."

Abby smoothed her own hands down his back to squeeze his ass, chuckling. "Go... shoo."

As Gibbs pressed a brief kiss to her lips and made to turn away, she grabbed the front of his sweatshirt, stopping his movement. Nibbling on his bottom lip, she slowly deepened the kiss, exploring his mouth hungrily and he moaned softly and leaned into the kiss.

When they parted for air, Gibbs brushed his thumb over her full lower lip, smiling. "What was that for? Not that I'm complaining."

"Just because... Do I need a reason?" asked Abby, returning his smile.

Gibbs cupped her face, nuzzling her nose. "Nope."

After Gibbs headed for the basement, Abby curled up on the couch with a book while Jackson channel hopped until he settled on a film. Partway through the evening, there was a knock on the door. Startled at the unfamiliar sound, so used to everyone just walking straight in, it took Abby a few seconds for it to register.

Spying a familiar outline through the glass, Abby opened the door with a smile. "Toby! Come in... come in." She reached out and virtually hauled Fornell over the threshold.

"Hey, Abbs," Fornell kissed her cheek in welcome as he hefted the bags he was carrying. "I, er, just came to drop off some presents... from me and Emily."

"Wow, that's very organised of you. I'm impressed. I have yours and Emily's ready... They're from both of us." Abby admitted with a shy smile, blushing when she saw Fornell's teasing grin and raised eyebrow. "I'll just go and get them in a minute."

She was still buying gifts for friends and family... or rather _they _were still buying presents. Although the _they_ chiefly consisted of Gibbs just agreeing to what she suggested or making suggestions himself, and Abby would shop for them and they'd split the cost.

To Abby, it was a big thing that a lot of the gifts this year would be from them as a couple. She knew it might be old hat to Gibbs after four marriages but she couldn't deny the excitement of it.

And she was as thrilled about that as she was about this being their first Christmas together. She'd tried to dial it down a bit when discussing gifts with Gibbs as she knew it was not an easy time for him, but he'd indulged her with a gentleness and teasing humour that warmed her heart.

Fornell's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "No rush. Is he in?"

"He's in the usual place... go right ahead but first, you must come and meet someone." Abby grabbed Fornell's hand and tugged him in the direction of the living room and Jackson turned, muting the TV, as they entered the room.

"Jack... this is Tobias Fornell, I was telling you about him earlier. Toby, this is Jackson Gibbs. Jethro's dad."

"I'd have guessed just from the resemblance. Pleased to meet you, sir. Don't get up." Fornell walked forward and held out his hand.

Jackson shook the offered hand. "These old bones appreciate that. Good to meet you Tobias."

After exchanging a few more pleasantries, Fornell headed downstairs to the basement. Once Abby had brought the bags of presents for Fornell and Emily downstairs to leave by the front door, she returned to the living room and settled into her spot on the couch again.

After a little while longer watching the film, Jackson turned to Abby. "I was gonna take Leroy a beer and give him a hand with those toys again... d'ya think Tobias would like one too?" Jackson made to get up from his chair, easing himself forward.

"Um, I wouldn't, Jack." When the older man looked at her in surprise, Abby hastened to clarify, biting her lip. "They're probably on the bourbon by now, knowing those two... and, erm, I'd leave them be, Jack."

"Oh... okay then." Jackson sighed, leaning back in the chair. "I know when I'm not wanted."

Abby sighed, exasperated at how quick Jack was to take offence. "It's not that, Jack. They're probably talking shop by now... agency stuff, y'know... probably stuff neither of us should hear. Tobias works for the FBI and they've been friends for years and Tobias is one of the few people Gibbs trusts completely with... stuff, and vice versa."

Abby didn't know if Jackson knew the two men had also 'shared' a wife and if he didn't, then it wasn't really her place to explain. Given Jackson's current mood, she could only imagine the comments that piece of his son's past would trigger anyway.

While Gibbs worked on the toys, he watched Tobias wearing a groove in his basement floor, mason jar in hand as they chatted... or rather, Fornell yabba'd while he listened. But when it became plain his friend was going to talk around whatever it was he really wanted to say, Gibbs decided a more direct approach was needed.

"What's on your mind, Tobias?"

"Who says there's anything on my mind, just came to drop off some presents, see Abby and pass the time of day with an old friend." At Gibbs' raised eyebrow and steady stare, Fornell sighed. "Okay, okay... yeah, I got something on my mind."

"Carol."

Fornell stopped in mid pace and turned. "That obvious, huh?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Nope, but it's either a case, Diane or a woman... so I went with best guess. Somethin' wrong?"

"No...yes... I dunno, Jethro." Fornell ran his hand over his head, resuming his pacing and Gibbs waited him out. Fornell paused by the stairs, back to him when he eventually burst out. "I'm old enough to be her father."

"That all?" said Gibbs, lips twitching.

Fornell spun round to face him. "Isn't that enough?" he demanded.

"Nope." Gibbs shook his head. "There's only fifteen years difference, Tobias... so unless you started fathering a kid real early, you can't pull that card out the hat. Sounds like an excuse."

Fornell glared at him in silence for a few seconds before sighing, shoulders slumping. "Yeah, okay. Point taken."

"It's the same difference in age between me and Abbs. You think I'm too old for her?"

Fornell smirked. "Yeah... but that's more to do with you being a cranky bastard than your age."

Gibbs acknowledged that with a half grin, holding up the bourbon and Fornell shook his head. Gibbs eyed his friend, sensing there was more. "That the only thing bothering ya?"

"Yeah... no."

Gibbs resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Spit it out, Tobias."

Fornell perched on a sawhorse, looking down at his drink. "What the hell does she see in me?"

"Huh, good question... Can't for the life of me understand what she sees in ya, but she obviously does." Gibbs relented when he took in his friend's torn expression. He threw down his paint brush and walked over to lean against the table, facing Fornell and folding his arms. "D'ya like her?"

"Yeah... yeah, I do," acknowledged Fornell softly, nodding.

"Be a dumb ass if ya didn't."

Fornell smiled. "Helluva woman... feisty, sense of humour, pretty."

"Real pretty," agreed Gibbs, quirking a half grin.

"Kind. Bright. She's just like Abby in a lot of ways." Fornell threw the rest of his drink down in one gulp.

"Hey... you're not getting my hand-me-downs this time."

Fornell snorted, meeting Gibbs' glare which had more amusement than force behind it. "No... I think I got that. Abby's a keeper."

Fornell had seen Gibbs move on, finally, and was pleased for both of them.

It had been a reminder, a glimpse of what it could be like for him again if he found the right woman. Then he'd met Carol last week and was taken aback by how attracted he was to her, and how quickly.

But Fornell was unsure if he was reacting to seeing his friend move on or to the woman herself. He wanted it to be the latter, but he'd had too many relationships crash and burn through the years since Diane had left him that he'd lost a lot of his confidence.

"So what's your problem, Tobias?" When Fornell didn't answer, Gibbs decided to push him a bit. "Would you still be worried if she were tall?"

"What the hell's that supposed to be mean?" Fornell's head snapped up to glare at Gibbs. "You know I'm not prejudiced."

Gibbs held his hands up. "Never said you were... but would it?"

Fornell sighed. This is what he came for after all... the kind of honesty only close friends could get away with, the kind of pushing he'd expected from Gibbs... the kind he needed in order to sort his own thoughts out.

"Okay... that's a fair question." Fornell paused for a moment before acknowledging. "Maybe I would be... maybe not. Okay, yeah... I probably would still have some doubts. Doesn't matter how tall either of us are coz it doesn't alter the fact that I'm divorced and crap at this."

"Join the club, Tobias. I'm the worst person to ask about this, and you know it. Have you talked to Carol?" asked Gibbs. "If you haven't figured out she's got a mind of her own by now, you've had your eyes closed and your head up your ass."

"I haven't... no," admitted Fornell.

"Well, wearing a groove in my floor's not gonna help if you're worried about somethin'."

"I'm not... worried, actually." Fornell gazed into the distance for a few moments, gathering his thoughts as if he'd suddenly realized something. " And y'know what, I don't give a rat's ass about any problems... not really."

Gibbs bit back a grin as he saw the fog starting to clear on his friend's face. "Emily likes her."

It wasn't a question. He'd seen for himself on Saturday how well Emily got along with Carol.

"She does." Fornell shook his head with an affectionate smile. "She's talked about nothing else since Saturday. Kept sending me texts on Sunday pestering me to ask Carol out."

"Smart kid."

"Went out for dinner the other night," Fornell went on. "Some bastard insulted her in the restaurant. Felt like shooting him."

Gibbs nodded. "Abby told me. Anyone'd react the same way."

"Just don't wanna hurt her," Fornell confessed. "Emotionally or... physically."

"Carol's had relationships with... tall guys before. Imagine she can make up her own mind." Gibbs gazed at his friend steadily for a moment. "Don't mistake her stature for the strength of her character, Tobias."

"Not likely to do that," said Fornell with a rueful smile.

"Though you do realize Abbs will skin you alive if you hurt her," Gibbs pointed out with a half grin.

"Oh yeah, I got that," said Fornell, chuckling. "And that's without what you'll do to me."

Gibbs laughed. "Oh, I won't need to do anything when Abbs has finished with ya. There won't be many pieces left."

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14: Distractions

**Closer Reality**

A/N: as usual, hugs to my helpful title bunny and chapter hand-holder in a cute Gibbsredhoodie.

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Distractions**

Abby perched on the edge of their bed, brushing her hair when Gibbs emerged from the ensuite. She could see he was still preoccupied and wondered if it was from his talk with Tobias or the continued strained atmosphere with his dad.

Knowing he'd only talk about it if he wanted to, Abby kept quiet as they got ready for bed. But when Gibbs kept touching her as they brushed past one another or leaned in to catch a kiss, it gave her hope he might let her comfort and distract him with her body even if he didn't want to talk.

Abby caught hold of his hand, pulling him to a stop in front of her as she took his other hand. She stepped close, placing his hands on her waist before looping her arms around his neck.

"Hey there." She nuzzled his nose gently and was relieved when it triggered a soft smile and an even softer kiss.

"Thanks for deflecting Jack earlier." His hands slid down over her hips to gently pull her flush against him.

Abby brushed her lips against his, kissing her way softly to the corner of his mouth and onto his jawline. "Any time, although I'm not sure I helped all that much."

"You did."

As she pressed feather light kisses over the skin of his neck, she heard him sigh and he tilted his head to allow her easier access. "Anyhow," she murmured against his throat. "We needed to tell Jack about Gloria coming. He seems to be looking forward to it."

"Yeah... yeah, he does."

Abby pulled back to meet his gaze. "Which is good, right? It might lift his... mood a bit."

"Hope so. He's often cranky but this time he seems..." Gibbs trailed off, shaking his head, unable to express what was bugging him.

"Super cranky this time?" Abby ventured gently, spearing her fingers into his hair, massaging his scalp gently.

Gibbs closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against hers as he let her soothing touch begin to calm him. "Yeah... dunno why." He sighed, pressing kisses to her face as his mouth trailed to her neck, nuzzling her soft skin, smiling as Abby hummed in appreciation.

Abby framed his face between her hands as he raised his head. "I'm worried too, Jethro... but if he won't tell you what's wrong, won't share whatever it is that's bothering him, then we can't do any more until he will, can we? And certainly not tonight... strikes me all we can do is lose sleep."

Gibbs huffed a soft laugh. "Easy enough."

"Well, then let me help you lose sleep in a far more enjoyable way, huh? Take your mind off things," she suggested tentatively. Smiling slowly at him, Abby pressed herself even closer, undulating her hips sinuously, feeling his hands flex on her ass.

"Abbs..."

He didn't want to use Abby like that, but there was no denying that he could lose himself in her body, that she could make him forget his own name. The thought of just putting his nagging concern about his dad to the back of his mind for a few hours was a very tempting one.

She placed a finger on his lips. "Sshh... you're thinking too hard. Just relax and feel." She pulled his head down into a kiss, sliding her tongue into his mouth, enticing him into a lingering kiss.

Abby felt the moment his resistance crumbled when he almost growled into her mouth. His hands tightened and pulled her tight against him as Gibbs took control of the kiss, and she felt his body beginning to react.

Pulling at his T-shirt, Abby managed break the kiss long enough to get it over his head. Turning them, she pushed Gibbs down to sit on the bed. She stood between his legs as his hands roamed over her body, stroking the silk of her black nightie, his face nuzzling between her breasts as he kissed slowly over the swell of each one.

When Gibbs sealed his mouth over a lace covered nipple, it sent a zing of arousal straight to her core and she moaned, holding his head, her fingers buried in his hair.

When his hands smoothed over her ass and under her nightie, Abby gasped as she felt her panties give way against a sharp tug.

_Oh well, another pair bites the dust..._

Pushing on his shoulders, she encouraged Gibbs to lie back on the bed, leaning over him, murmuring against his mouth. "Let me take care of you."

She didn't want Gibbs distracted by her body or what he wanted to do to her. She wanted him to let go and focus only on the sensations running through his own body.

Gibbs stared at her for a moment, eyes vivid blue as he stroked along her cheek with his fingertips before nodding and relaxing back onto the mattress.

And Abby loved it when Gibbs did let go of his control, giving himself over to her. It showed just how much he trusted her.

She laced her fingers through his, pressing his hands into the mattress either side of his head as she enticed his tongue into her mouth, suckling on it slowly, absorbing his moan.

Drawn to his neck when they broke for air, she released his hands and nibbled light kisses and gentle licks to the skin of his neck, conscious of the prickle of his stubble under her lips. She laved her tongue into the hollow of his throat, chuckling against his skin as she felt him swallow hard, his Adam's apple bobbing under her mouth.

Abby kissed her way down his chest, carding her fingers through the rough silver hair as she felt his own hand tangle in her hair. She licked around his nipples, making him arch off the bed with a groan of her name when she bit down, before soothing the sting with her tongue.

Loving how responsive he was to her touch, Abby gave the same treatment to his other nipple, grinning as she felt his hips buck against her. His other hand fisted in the bedclothes as her mouth trailed down the line of hair along his abdomen before her tongue dipped into his belly button.

That triggered a deep moan as his head fell back, his eyes half closing and she giggled against his skin, "Sshh... You'll wake Jack."

"Who?"

That got him a husky chuckle which rolled straight down his spine. Right now, he couldn't care less if they woke the whole street, as long as Abby didn't stop what she was doing.

Watching his face along the line of his body, her hands moved to his zipper and lowered it slowly over the bulge tenting the front of his jeans, rubbing him gently through the material.

After pulling his jeans and boxers down, Abby crawled back up his body, stroking her hands along his long legs, ghosting a light touch over the scars on his knee and massaging the firm thigh muscles.

She kissed her way slowly along his thighs, scraping lightly with her nails before grazing her teeth up along one hip, his hardness bobbing in front of her eyes, demanding her attention. She felt her own arousal building at how quickly she could turn him on like this.

Trailing her hands softly over his stomach, Abby felt the muscles contract under her touch as his hips shifted, trying to push his erection towards her hands.

Gibbs looked down his body as Abby rested her face against his thigh, green eyes sparkling as she gazed at him. "Something you want, Jethro?"

Gibbs reached for her. "Need to see ya, Abbs."

He sat up and pulled Abby to her feet, sliding the lacy material of the nightie over her head, drawn to her reflection in the mirror as her cross tattoo was revealed. Sliding his hands over her back and ass, he murmured. "So beautiful, Abbs."

She glanced over her shoulder at the picture they made, before giving him a wicked grin and encouraging Gibbs to stand. He caught on quickly and returned her grin, pulling her into a bruising kiss, absorbing her moan as he ground his hardness against her.

Turning Gibbs to stand sideways, before he could do anything else, Abby sank gracefully to her knees and wrapped her hand around his length. His hips jerked involuntarily at the now familiar touch of her fingers.

Brushing her hair back from her face, Gibbs wrapped it around his hand so he could see her face, both when he looked down at her kneeling at his feet and up at their mirrored reflections.

Abby began stroking him, pumping slowly at first, watching his face closely as he towered over her as she worked him steadily towards engorgement, knowing by now just how much pressure to exert to speed him up, or slow him down and tease.

Cradling the base in her hands, she held him throbbing in her grip as she paused. As she looked up at him with those mesmerizing green eyes, he almost lost it when Abby murmured, "Watch." He groaned, hardening further at her words and she felt his reaction in her hand. "Well, someone agrees with me."

Her throaty laugh did nothing for his self control... which was further tested when she shot him a cheeky grin before nuzzling the base of his cock with her mouth, nibbling with her lips. Abby licked her way up the line of the main vein as she worked slowly upwards, feeling his every pulse beat against her tongue.

Abby felt his thigh muscles tensing at what was to come as she slowly neared the head but giving him an impish glance, she changed direction just before she reached the tip, grinning at his groan of frustration.

Moving her lips south, she shifted to hold him firmly in her hand as she suckled one of his balls gently, feeling his hand tighten in her hair. She felt his muscles start to quiver, his legs shifting his weight restlessly.

She could see Gibbs glancing at the mirror and shifted her gaze that way, feeling a pulse throbbing between her own legs as she took in their image, and especially how hot he looked with his chest heaving for every breath, his hands resting on her head, his eyes dark and intense as they met hers in the mirror.

Holding his gaze, she leaned in to taste him, licking all around the sensitive swollen head before suckling at the weeping tip, feeling a surge of pride at his strangled moan.

"God... Abbs."

He didn't know whether to watch in the mirror or 'live' at his feet, mesmerized by the way her lips moved over his length as she took the head in and out in short suckles, her fingers wrapped around him, stroking in counterpoint to her mouth.

The sight of that mouth gradually sliding further down as she took more of him in, the glimpses of her tongue as she lapped at his tip, and the way her cheeks hollowed as she suckled him like a popsicle nearly brought him to his knees as the sensations rushed through him.

She teased him mercilessly, licking and suckling over the head, concentrating on the sensitive underside and the slit. Her hands slid to the globes of his ass, squeezing and holding him steady as she switched to slowly take him in deeper, a little bit at a time..

Gibbs' entire focus was on Abby's mouth and hands, both what he could see and feel as he tried to hang on. The sight of her reflected in the mirror had him so aroused, every nerve ending felt on fire and he was fairly certain he was losing brain cells by the thousand as they melted out of his ears.

Setting up a slow steady rhythm, she bobbed her head, taking him in as far as she could before paying attention to the head on every upstroke.

Soon Abby could read his tells that said Gibbs was close... his deep moans, thigh muscles trembling, stomach tensed as he began rocking his hips gently in time with her movements.

She felt the head expanding further in her mouth, the pulse she could feel between her fingers throbbing. Humming her contentment, the vibration travelled through him and this time, that was all it took for him to let go with a deep groan.

Abby hung on as he spilled in her mouth, swallowing around him, coaxing more with her mouth and hands as he rode out his climax. Holding him gently in her mouth as he softened, Abby felt smug as she looked up his body to meet his hooded eyes, as he held her face in his large hands, stroking her cheeks.

Pulling back slowly, she pressed soft kisses to his length as she licked him clean, avoiding the sensitive tip as his gasping pants for breath filled the room.

As soon as Abby released him, his knees virtually buckled and Gibbs sat down heavily, pulling her up and falling back on the bed, tugging her with him as she giggled.

Abby leaned on her elbow, lying next to him, looking down at his face, a satisfied smile on her lips. She rested her hand on his heaving chest, feeling the loud thud of his heart, chuckling at his expression, feeling pretty darn pleased with herself.

She loved seeing him thoroughly relaxed like this... sated, flushed and out of breath.

Hazy blue eyes eventually opened. "Jeez, Abbs... just gimme a minute."

"No rush... I'm not going anywhere."

She was unbelievably turned on from touching and tasting him, but content to wait for however long he needed... knowing he would blow her mind when he recovered. Her only problem was going to be trying to keep quiet with Jackson under the same roof and not scream the house down, as she usually did.

Abby pressed a tender kiss to his chest, nuzzling into his skin, lying down to wrap herself around him, feeling his arms fold around her body in return, his fingers gently stroking her back. She traced random patterns on his chest, lightly pulling her fingers through the silver hair, listening to the slowing heartbeat under her ear.

After a while, the touches on her back turned from soothing to caressing and his fingers began stroking down onto her ass and up her sides to skim the swell of her breasts.

When he tilted her chin up to take her mouth in a toe-curling kiss, Gibbs rolled on top of her and Abby moaned into his mouth at the full body contact, the throbbing between her legs returning full force at the feel of his hard muscles and strength.

When the kiss ended, he braced himself on his arms, grinning down at her. "C'mere."

Gibbs pulled her to her feet, turning her to face the mirror as he stood behind her, nuzzling his mouth into her neck. His hands slid around her waist, sliding over her stomach and up to brush against the underside of her breasts and Abby squirmed against him.

Watching their reflections, Abby surrendered herself to his hands as they cupped her breasts. She couldn't help a breathy moan as Gibbs massaged and stroked, rolling her nipples in his fingers till she was arching her back, trying to push her breasts further into his hands while reaching up to grab the back of his neck as he nipped the skin where her shoulder met her neck.

"Oh god… that feels so good... don't stop."

"Not gonna stop," Gibbs promised. The scent of her arousal was heavy on the air and he loved the way she looked... hair tousled, skin flushed, lips swollen and eyes hazy with need.

"Though how the hell I'm supposed to keep... _Oh god_... quiet when you do that..." She gave a mewling whimper as his hands slid round her hips to her ass, kneading firmly as his mouth marked her neck.

His hands felt everywhere at once and she watched, mesmerized by the long fingers as they traced a path over her skin, the contrast a vivid one between her pale skin and his tanned flesh.

All she could do was hang on as Gibbs trailed his fingers over her body, moving slowly closer to where she needed his touch. When he finally relented and slid a finger down to circle her clit, Abby arched against him, her chest heaving, turning her head to muffle her moans into his neck, hearing his low chuckle.

Sliding his fingers slowly through her wet folds, Abby felt him nudge inside and with a sigh of relief, she began grinding down against his hand as Gibbs added a second finger to the first. She could feel his breath in her ear and was acutely conscious of the warm hard body right behind her.

He kept up a steady rhythm, stroking in and out with one hand while his other teased her breasts, pulling her nipples before slipping down to circle and press on her clit. Bracing his feet more firmly, Gibbs pulled her back against his body, cradling her as she trembled in his arms.

Trying to bite back her needy moans, Abby felt her release rushing in.

She was so close.

All she needed was just a bit more… right_ there_… _oh god, yes_... and felt her orgasm crash over her as a deep voice growled into her ear, "Let it go."

Abby retained enough brainpower to half turn in his arms as she rode it out, her knees shaking as she clenched around his fingers, muffling her cry into his shoulder as his arm tightened on her waist, virtually holding her up.

She heard his satisfied chuckle in her ear as she clung to him, drawing in gasping breaths as she waited for her head to stop spinning.

Laughing breathlessly, she told him. "I may have said this before but who cares... that mirror is the best present _ever._"

Gibbs grinned. "No kidding."

"But could we please lie down, I think my knees are about to give way," she looped her arms around his neck, all but collapsed against him. "And you owe me for yet another pair of panties."

That got her a cocky grin. "Buy ya as many as ya want, Abbs."

Gibbs helped her under the covers, pulling her into his arms as they settled into their usual position in the middle. He guided her mouth to his, kissing her softly, gently, drawing it out.

Tangling their legs together, Abby rested her head on his chest, relaxing into him as they caught their breath. She waited for him to turn the bedside lamp off so they could go to sleep, but he seemed content to just lie there, caressing her back gently and she smiled into his skin as she felt him trace the outline of the cross without needing to look.

After lying there quietly for a while, Abby eventually broke the comfortable silence.

"Toby okay?"

"Yeah... Carol's got him all tied up in knots." When Abby raised her head from his chest to look at him questioningly, Gibbs squeezed her reassuringly. "In a good way."

She folded her arms on his chest, resting her chin on her hands. "Well, Carol's quite taken with our Toby too. She _really_ likes him... so that's all good, right?"

"Hope so, Abbs."

"I mean I know it's early days but I'm sure they'd be good together."

Gibbs brushed her hair back from her forehead. "You can't organize 'em... Just let 'em be. It'll either work out or it won't"

Abby sighed and he rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip, smirking at the slight pout. "I know but I can't help wanting to give it a little... shove, y'know, in the right direction."

Gibbs tilted her face up to kiss her. "If they get there, I'll be just as pleased for 'em as you are, but you can't force it or rush it..."

"No, I know I can't but..."

"And you'd be pissed if someone tried to interfere or organize us, wouldn't ya?" Gibbs pointed out before she could get going again.

Abby rolled her eyes, huffing, "Okay... excellent point. I'll stop fussing." When Gibbs raised an eyebrow, she smirked. "Okay, I'll _try _to stop fussing."

"Attagirl." He urged her to lie down again, tucking her head under his chin and nuzzling his nose into her hair.

Abby knew Gibbs was right.

She hated anyone interfering with her own private life, however well meaning their intentions might be but she also wanted her friend to be happy. Carol had been hurt a few times over the years and Abby just wanted someone to look after her, keep her safe... and see Carol happy in the same way she was.

Abby was silent for a while, stroking random patterns on his chest and carding her fingers through his chest hair and he waited her out. "Is Toby tied up in knots about anything special... worried about anything in particular?" Before Gibbs could answer, she leapt in with a guess. "Is it coz he's tall and she's not?"

"Maybe," acknowledged Gibbs. "Though I think he's just nervous and finding excuses why she might not wanna be with him. He can't believe why someone as gorgeous as Carol wants him." He squeezed her against him, whispering against her hair. "I know the feeling."

She tightened her arm around his waist, smiling at his words. "Well, she does."

"Though why the hell Tobias came to me for relationship advice... just shows how crazy he is..." he trailed off, shaking his head.

Abby nuzzled his chest. "Why? He always trusts your opinion, you know that."

"Three divorces, Abbs."

Abby expected that answer and hesitated but eventually decided to voice her thought. "And one marriage that was oh so right, wasn't it?" She felt him tense slightly in her arms before he hummed an agreement against her hair. She squeezed his waist again. "And one relationship where you're not doing too badly so far."

"No?"

Abby raised her head, seeing the uncertainty and hope in equal measure in his blue eyes. She trailed her fingers gently along his jawline. "Nope, I'll certainly give you A for effort."

Gibbs blinked, gazing at her without answering, but the tension eased slightly from his shoulders and his expression softened. He pulled her head down again, resting his cheek against her hair as he hugged her tightly and she relaxed into him again.

"Marty was short," Abby revealed quietly after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmm?"

"Marty... remember? My boyfriend a few years ago." She kept her face averted, talking into his chest. "He was a little person."

Gibbs gazed down at her dark hair thoughtfully for a moment, remembering back. "So that's why you kept criticizing your height... your size?"

"Yeah," Abby shrugged. "I thought I was the problem. I know... I know, I wasn't. It was just one of those things and Marty couldn't cope with going out with tall women, which is fine... there's no right and wrong in all this. I know that. But the point I was gonna make is that Carol doesn't have that hang-up. She's gone out with tall guys before, you know that."

"That's what I told him." He dropped a kiss onto her hair.

Abby went on. "So if that's what Toby's worried about, he needn't be."

"Don't think he is... not really," said Gibbs, thoughtfully. "Just think it's moving a bit fast and he's scared."

"Carol'll look after him," declared Abby confidently.

Gibbs chuckled. "Poor guy doesn't stand a chance." He lay there, stroking her hair for a while, sifting through his memories. "You were serious about Marty, weren't ya?"

Abby tensed slightly and he felt it, wondering if she was going to answer. She eventually sighed, nodding. "I was very fond of him, yeah. It was... a lonely time for me. Thought we coulda made a go of it. So I was upset and hurt when he broke it off... as well as my ego being bruised, I guess. But you were... otherwise engaged at the time, remember... with Colonel Mann?"

"Didn't stop me being jealous of him, even though I had no right to be," revealed Gibbs, figuring she deserved some honesty too after talking about Marty.

"Really?" Abby raised her head to peer up at him and when he nodded, she went on quietly. "So was I, of... her."

"Could see ya didn't like her. Figured it was because ya didn't want her in your lab."

Gibbs remembered the atmosphere whenever he took Hollis down to Abby's lab on something to do with a case and how the two women would bristle and snap at one another, all but circling one another with claws out.

"Well, I didn't want her in my lab," Abby confessed. "But it was her occupation of your bed that really pissed me off... even if I had no right to feel that way at the time."

She remembered how miserable she was, especially after Marty broke off their relationship and she could see Colonel Mann's feet and various other body parts firmly ensconced in Gibbs' life and bed. She thought she'd lost everything.

"Didn't know that," Gibbs admitted after a few moments.

"Well, I could hardly tell you, could I?" Abby pointed out with a rueful laugh. "Not back then... but I'm glad we got through it."

"Me too."

Abby smothered a yawn, snuggling in closer. "Busy day tomorrow... that's besides what's happening with the case."

"Uh-huh?"

"Jackie's coming in to take me to lunch. I'm guessing she wants all the juicy details after Leon told her about us. Then case permitting, I'm going out for my regular bite to eat with Tony at his favourite restaurant after work so I might be late back. Beef casserole in the freezer."

"S'okay, I'm sure we'll survive."

Abby chuckled. "And Tony's starting on the mirror comments already. I told you he would. He pointed out that I'd got a snag in my skirt and told me I'd probably only be able to see it in a mirror... a long one."

Gibbs smirked. "He was riskin' concussion in the bullpen earlier."

"I'm sure he's only just getting warmed up."

"Yeah... well, my right hand'll get warmed up too."

"Well, it's your fault for getting him to help you put the mirror up in the first place..." When she saw the gleam in his eyes, Abby pointed a finger at him, grinning. "Wait a minute... you asked Tony on purpose, didn't ya?"

Gibbs' smirk widened into a grin. "Gotta have a little fun."

Abby dropped her head onto his chest, her shoulders shaking with laughter. "You totally did. You are so bad.."

"Well, who else could I have asked to help, huh?" he pointed out, joining in the laughter.

Abby thought for a minute, trying to bring her giggles under control. "Okay... I'll give you that one. It would have been too much for McGee to cope with... that really woulda been rubbing his nose in it. Jimmy would have broken out in hives and probably dropped the mirror... giving us all seven years bad luck. Toby wouldn't have let us hear the end of it. Ducky might have put his back out... You could've asked Ziva."

"Nah... more fun with DiNozzo."

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15: Catching Up

**Closer Reality**

**Chapter 15 – Catching Up**

"Aw, crap... that's all I need."

Gibbs heard the cursing and sound of the phone slamming down as he strode into Abby's lab, carrying her Caf!Pow refill. "Somethin' wrong, Abbs?"

Abby sighed as she looked up at Gibbs. "No, just... annoying."

Gibbs perched on the corner of her desk, dropping the drink next to her elbow. Abby leaned her chin on her hand, gazing up at him, and he could see the mutinous pout forming on her full lips.

Abby pointed at the phone. "_That_ was our resident and increasingly annoying shrink, Dr Hunter, rescheduling our torture session from tomorrow afternoon to today. _She_ is finishing early for Christmas and wanted to fit me in this afternoon, so whoopee... way to go and make my day."

Unable to keep still, Abby leapt to her feet, hands waving as she began pacing the floor of her office and Gibbs watched with amused concern as she revved up for her ramble.

"Never mind my schedule... oh no, let's screw up my afternoon. Let's get right to the bit where Abby tries to avoid talking about everything she doesn't want to talk about while giving Dr Hunter enough so that she'll get off Abby's back permanently so she can get back to work properly, and all while Abby tries to leave the shrinkola's office with her sanity intact, only to go home to her very hot partner, who needs his sleep as much as Abby does... only for Abby to wake everyone up with nightmares in the early hours."

Abby hated these appointments but she hated the effect they had on her afterwards even more, and she especially loathed how they woke her up in the middle of the night and disturbed Gibbs' sleep too.

Gibbs snagged her hand on her next circuit and pulled her to a halt. "Does it matter if it's today or tomorrow? Woulda thought you'd want it done."

Abby sighed. "I know and it's no big deal, I guess, it's just a day early after all... but I need time to mentally prepare for these meetings, Gibbs, you know I do." She waved her other hand vaguely over her head. "I need time to organise my head... sort out my mind... categorize my thoughts."

Abby knew she sounded whiny but it was just her.

Dealing with the unexpected was second nature in her job, either with evidence or the long hours she worked, and that was just peachy. But for things she disliked, like court or these shrink appointments, she needed to feel there was some order in the chaos.

She needed to prepare for them mentally and get in the right frame of mind. Hell, even a change of dentist appointment could throw her out of whack, which Abby knew was silly but it was just... her.

Gibbs squeezed her fingers. "I know you do. You could plead work but..." He stared at her, waiting patiently until Abby shrugged.

"It gets it out of the way, yeah, I know. So I should just suck it up, Abigail."

"You'll be fine. Two to go?" he stated. She'd been given a set number to attend before psych services would close the file on her experience in L.A., provided they were satisfied.

Abby nodded. "Yup, this week and what was supposed to be the last one next week but she's away then too, so that puts it to January before it's over... and that just sucks too."

"Nearly there then."

Gibbs was doing his best not to smile at her rant, but he also understood why she was upset.

He suspected this was just a way of getting her frustrations with the whole thing out in the open, rather than the fact she was really thrown by the change of day. That, and having the last appointment changed. She'd been clinging onto that one next week as the final hurdle to get over and she could put it all behind her.

But she liked things clear cut and organized did his Abbs.

It was coupled with the fact Abby had already decided the psych appointments were a waste of time and just something to be suffered through and got over with as quickly as possible.

Given that Gibbs avoided them like the plague too, he was hardly in a position to lecture Abby on their possible benefits. When he'd tried that just the once, it had provoked a fairly impressive narrow eyed glare and mutterings of 'pot and kettle.'

"I know... I'm just being silly."

"Nope... just impatient. Just you." Gibbs smirked and Abby rolled her eyes, huffing out a rueful laugh as she acknowledged the truth of his words.

"If they were helping, it wouldn't be so bad but you know I'm gonna have a nightmare tonight... which will disturb your sleep, and probably Jack's too now... Damn it."

The nightmares from her ordeal with the Phantom were only surfacing on the nights following her mandatory appointments with NCIS's psych services, which wasn't helping her approach the appointments in the right frame of mind. All that together was a recipe for continued nightmares and regular disturbed sleep.

She just wanted to move on and forget about the whole thing. This weekly dragging it all up again just wasn't helping.

"You will if you think yourself into it, Abbs." And he didn't care about being woken up. At least he was right beside her when they happened.

"Hmm, maybe... oh, ignore me, Gibbs. I'm just feeling sorry for myself." She pasted a smile on her face. " I'm glad Jackie and the kids will be here soon though. Just what I need. There's nothing like an overdose of ice cream to take your mind off things."

Gibbs smiled. "Good idea."

Gibbs eyed Abby for a moment before standing and tugging on her hand to pull her to the part of her office not covered by cameras. Even if the whole building knew about them by now, he was damned if he was going to give anyone a free show.

"Oooh... Gibbs. Thought we were going to behave ourselves at work."

He didn't answer but when they were in the corner, he pulled her into his arms and Abby immediately slid her arms around his back inside his jacket, sighing as she nestled her face in his neck.

He cradled her head, rubbing his other hand soothingly over her back. "We are behaving ourselves... it's just a hug."

She tightened her arms around him, hands roaming over the strong muscles of his back. "Ah, but there's a Gibbs hug and a Jethro hug. Both totally fantastic... but subtly different." She sighed, warm breathing washing over his skin as she mumbled into his neck. "And how do you always know when I really, really need a Jethro hug?"

He kissed her hair, resting his cheek against her head. "Workin' on it. And if you do have a nightmare, you know I'll be there."

"I know... it's what gets me through them." She nuzzled into his neck, feeling some of her tension drain away... just from his warm presence and the fact she could lean on him, emotionally as well as physically.

They stood quietly for a while longer and Gibbs felt Abby relax into him. "You gonna be okay?"

She kissed his jaw lightly, nodding. "Mmm. Yeah, I will now... just needed to vent."

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah, I kinda got that."

"And I totally needed a hug... but then when don't I need a hug if there's one on offer from you? Oh!" Abby pulled back suddenly, grabbing his arms. "I got some stuff printed off for Jackson." She headed for her desk and started gathering up some papers and Gibbs smiled inwardly at the usual quicksilver change of subject. "I thought we could start him off with finger spelling... What d'ya think?"

Gibbs took the papers, leafing through them. "Yup... sounds like a good place to start. I can go through it with him later if he's in the mood." It was the way he'd started to learn years ago.

Abby peered over his shoulder, running her finger down the page. "If he can get some of that under his belt, then it'll be easier to start off with some simple words... and we can both do that with him, if he still wants to by then."

Gibbs nodded. "Uh-huh... Might stop us fighting tonight too, without you there as referee or a distraction."

"Did I say that?"

He returned her smile. "Didn't have to."

"Abby!"

A cry from the doorway drew their attention and they turned to see Jared and Kayla waving from the entrance to Abby's lab, Jackie Vance standing behind her children, smiling warmly in their direction.

"What have I told you guys about interrupting people at work. You can see Abby's busy," Jackie chided softly, ruffling her daughter's hair.

Abby's smile widened into a broad grin and she rushed out of her office. "It's okay, we're just about finished and Abby's never too busy for you three. Hey, guys!" Abby held out her arms and the two kids ran forward to be swept into a hug.

"And don't run... in the lab?" Jackie trailed off, rolling her eyes as she watched the scene.

Jackie walked into the lab, smiling over the tangled hug at Gibbs as he emerged from the office. "Never could hold these two back when it comes to Abby. Hello Gibbs."

"So I see." Gibbs smiled at the scene before him as Jared and Kayla babbled excited greetings, feeling the tug of something deep inside at the sight of Abby with the two kids, which he chose not to analyse too closely. He turned to Jackie. "Good to see you again, ma'am."

"Oh please, you make me sound like my mother. Jackie, please. I have a rule, that if I've cooked dinner for someone, the least they can do is call me by my name."

Gibbs tilted his head, quirking a half smile. "Okay... Jackie."

"Anyway, I'm glad I caught you here. Leon told me the good news and I wanted to offer you both my congratulations." Jackie smiled. "And of course I'll get all the juicy details from Abby here, you do realize that, Gibbs?"

"Figured as much."

When the kids eventually released Abby, she turned to the older woman and wrapped her in a tight hug which Jackie returned, laughing as she was enveloped by Abby's taller figure. Gibbs shook hands with a smiling Kayla and a solemn looking Jared.

"Can we get ice cream, mom?" asked Kayla when Abby released Jackie, coming over to lean against her mom.

Jackie wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders. "You always want ice cream, Kayla... it depends what Abby wants."

"Well, of course Abby wants ice cream," said Abby with a wide smile.

"You always do," Gibbs pointed out.

"Well... yeah," replied Abby, eyes sparkling with mischief. "Like there's something wrong with that."

Gibbs saw Jared rolling his eyes and bit back a grin. "Feelin' outnumbered, huh?"

Jared nodded. "Yes, sir... it's three to one... I'm gonna be surrounded by _girls_."

"Don't call me sir. Gibbs is fine..." Jared nodded, staring up at Gibbs solemnly as he went on. "Think of it as bodyguard duty, Jared. Takin' care of the girls."

"Not that we need taking care of but it's a nice thought," put in Abby.

"As I haven't been called a girl for years, I'm not gonna complain," Jackie smiled.

"It's an important job, Jared. Need someone to look out for Abby when I'm not there. Think you can do it?"

Jared nodded. "Yes... Agent Gibbs."

Abby exchanged a grin with Jackie as they watched the way Jared gazed up at Gibbs, and Abby resisted the temptation to roll her eyes at the fussing. He had such a way with kids and they were all drawn to him.

Abby slipped out of her lab coat and gathered up her bag and coat. "C'mon on, you guys, I want food. Where we going?"

The two kids eagerly rushed out of the lab alongside Abby, all in animated conversation. Jackie smiled fondly at their retreating backs before looking over at Gibbs who was staring after Abby, a slight smile on his face.

"She okay?" Jackie asked softly. "I mean, really okay, Gibbs?" Gibbs met her gaze, raising an eyebrow and Jackie read the unspoken question. "Leon told me what happened in LA with the Phantom... not the detail but just that she'd been in danger. She going to be alright?"

Gibbs tilted his head. "Gettin' there."

Jackie patted his arm. "Good. If anyone can help her, you can and it makes me even more delighted that you two are now together."

"Mom!"

"Alright, alright... I'm coming," Jackie called out in response to the impatient shout from Jared. "Anyone would think you two hadn't eaten in a fortnight." She smiled up at the tall agent. "You headin' out, Gibbs?"

"Yup... after you." Gibbs ushered Jackie out of the lab with a hand on her back. He bit back a grin as he saw Abby and the kids waiting not so patiently by the elevator, her arms looped around the kids' shoulders.

* * *

Inside the diner, Abby could feel herself relaxing as she caught up with all their news as they ate, the kids talking eagerly about their school and Kayla's science projects and Jared's sports. It was the perfect thing to take her mind off this afternoon.

Jackie watched as her kids chatted happily with Abby, taking the opportunity to see for herself how her friend was and enjoying the opportunity to relax herself. Apart from looking tired, Abby seemed to be just her normal cheerful self, although she doubted it was as simple as that. But if anyone could help Abby get over an experience like that, she hoped it was Gibbs.

Jackie hadn't missed the glow of happiness in Abby's eyes as she looked at Gibbs. She was pleased for her friend... for both of them.

Ever since her husband had told her about Abby's ordeal, she'd been worried about her friend but knew that Abby was the last person to want anyone fussing over her. So she'd held back with difficulty, instead bugging Leon for updates. But her husband would understandably look at things from a work perspective. She wanted to see with her own eyes how her friend was coping.

When Leon had delivered the news that Abby was moving in with Gibbs, she remembered her husband's surprise when her only comment had been that it was about time.

Although Abby hadn't said anything about her feelings for Gibbs, the way her young friend always spoke about him had given her away and when she'd first met Gibbs, Jackie understood entirely how the senior agent could catch any woman's eye.

When it got to dessert, there was universal agreement on ice cream and Jared insisted on going up to the counter to order them, and Kayla went with him to help carry them.

Abby smiled fondly as she watched Jared set off. "He's taking his role of bodyguard seriously."

Jackie chuckled as she watched her son. "Always... although the way Gibbs gave him the order, I'm sure Jared now feels like he's protecting the President... or the First Lady," she amended with a teasing smile as Abby laughed. "It's the same way he responds to his dad."

Abby nodded. "Hero worship... perfectly understandable. Leon's a good role model... as is Jethro."

The two women watched Jared and Kayla choosing ice cream flavours for a few moments. Abby stirred her coffee, glancing across the table. "Spit it out, Jackie."

Jackie turned an innocent gaze her way. "Spit what out?"

"I'm not sure... but you've got something on your mind."

"Sorry... didn't realize I was that obvious." She reached across the table to pat Abby's hand. "Leon told me what happened with the Phantom. Not the details," Jackie went on hurriedly when Abby grimaced. "Just that you were in danger and, of course, I remembered the news footage. Sounds like we nearly lost you, Abby."

Abby gave her a wan smile, shrugging. "It's over now... I'm just trying my best to put it behind me, with Jethro's help."

Jackie examined Abby's face for a few moments. "I can't imagine a better help." A mischievous grin broke out, her eyes dancing. "Or a hotter one."

Abby laughed. "You got that right."

"I'm glad you're happy, Abbs... and I can see you are. Let me know if there's anything I can do, won't you?"

Abby smiled warmly, squeezing Jackie's hand. "I will... thank you." She'd liked Jackie from the first time she'd met her, drawn to her warm and feisty nature and they shared a similar sense of humour.

Jackie watched Jared and Kayla at the counter. "I haven't told the kids. They think the world of you and we didn't want to upset them."

"No... I won't either. I haven't told Emily either." When Jackie raised an eyebrow in question, Abby explained. "Tobias Fornell's daughter and we haven't told Gibbs' dad either, come to that. He's staying with us. Maybe I will one day but... " Abby shrugged. "I dunno. I just feel as if I've done nothing but explain what happened and talk about it... going over and over it again and again, both at work to the NCIS shrink and to everyone else. And I can almost see everyone hovering around me wondering if I'm gonna fall apart any minute, and I've kinda had enough, y'know."

Jackie nodded. "I understand. I guess it's almost like you've got no control over it... again."

"That's it exactly... a good point, excellently made there, oh wise one." Abby grinned as Jackie chuckled. The two women were distracted by the arrival of Jared and Kayla bearing ice cream for them all.

"Here's yours Abby," Jared announced as he pushed her dish towards her. "I hope it's okay."

"Thank you, Special Agent Jared," Abby grinned as the young boy blushed.

"What are you doing for Christmas, Abby?" Kayla asked as she settled into the booth next to her mom.

Abby picked up her spoon. "Well, Gibbs' dad is in town for the holidays so it'll be a nice family day. We've got friends coming for Christmas day too, Ducky and Tony, you know, from work and then my mom is visiting next week for New Year... and for the first time in years, I'm taking some time off between Christmas and New Year."

"As Gibbs is too," added Jackie. "Or so I understand from Leon, who seemed shellshocked by the very idea of Gibbs actually wanting time off... voluntarily."

Abby giggled. "He is... it feels like a breaking news story, doesn't it? Hold the front page. In a shock development, NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs puts in for more than a day's vacation, leading to Director Vance being admitted to Bethesda for excessive stress."

Jackie joined in the laughter as Abby went on. "I'm not sure how he'll react when we both want a week off in the next few months for actually going _away_ on vacation."

"Wow... a whole week, huh? There'll be a city-wide shortage of toothpicks reported," Jackie added, which caused Abby to choke on her ice cream and the kids to break out into giggles. "And if you tell your dad I said that, I'll lock your X-box away."

"Aw, mom... that's not fair," protested Jared.

"As long as Gibbs doesn't start taking all his accrued vacation time... and you too."

Abby pointed her spoon at Jackie. "Now there's a thought."

"If you did, he wouldn't get either of you back before the next Millennium," teased Jackie.

"He said just that when I put our requests in the other day," Abby grinned. "The toothpick took quite a pounding."

"Dad's not allowed to chew those at home," announced Jared, as he poured chocolate sauce over his ice cream.

"Except when he sneaks them in behind mom's back... oh," Kayla bit her lip, spoon paused in mid air, as Jackie raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really. Good to know."

Abby caught Kayla's eye. "Oops."

"Kayla!" groaned Jared as his mom began laughing softly.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" asked Abby, grinning back at Kayla when she threw her a grateful glance for the change of subject.

"A quiet day just the four of us, which I'm very happy with after a hectic family day last year," explained Jackie. "And then we're heading off to see Leon's mom and dad for New Year... weather permitting."

"Cool... " Abby reached over to sneak a spoonful of ice cream from Jared.

"Hey!" complained Jared as he pulled his ice cream back out of reach.

Abby gave him an innocent look. "What? Didn't Gibbs explain that bodyguards share their ice cream? No? I'm sure that's a Gibbs' rule."

Jared frowned, wrapping his hands around the dish as if to ward off further attacks. "No... and I don't believe you anyway."

"Oh well, it was worth a try." Abby nudged Jared. "Shall we steal Kayla's instead?"

"Yeah!" Jared laughed as Kayla protested.

Jackie waved her spoon, trying to keep a straight face. "If you three kids are going to have a food fight, I shall disown the lot of you..."

"She's no fun, is she?" Abby confided to Jared, who shook his head, grinning.

"Behave... the lot of you." Jackie grinned. "Ooh, while I think of it, Abby. We had a bit of a clear out the other day and I've got some clothes and other stuff to drop off at the shelter. Do you want me to call Sister Rosita or shall I just take it along?"

Abby considered for a moment. "Not sure... best call her in case the shelter's not open... they're a bit short on volunteers to keep it open all the time."

Jackie nodded. "Okay. Are you still driving for the food bank next week?"

"I am," Abby confirmed. "Which reminds me, I need to sort out what Rosita wants me to do as I've got extra time... all assuming Gibbs and Jackson haven't got something else planned."

Jackie chuckled at Abby's expression. "Hard to get used to, isn't it? Thinking of someone else all of a sudden."

Abby rolled her eyes. "No kidding... I keep forgetting and then having to backtrack... not that he's objected to anything but still, it takes a bit of practice to remember that I have someone else to think of before I go ahead and arrange something. I'm too used to being independent I guess."

"Second nature after a time, don't worry," Jackie reassured her. "Now, don't distract me... what's this about a proper vacation and actually going away, hmm? Come on, spill..."

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16: Fathers

**Closer Reality**

**Chapter 16 – Fathers**

Later that evening, Gibbs and Jackson were sitting quietly in the living room, both men reading, when they heard the front door open and heavy boots clomp in.

Angry muttering followed the slamming of the front door but Gibbs couldn't make out the individual words, just the tone, which sounded like Abby in full-on pissed off mode. The sound of a heavy boot hitting something was followed by Abby's backpack sailing across the living room doorway to thud against the stairs. First one, then two platform boots followed the same arc, and Gibbs bit back a grin as he caught Jackson's surprised glance.

Abby appeared around the corner and as he wondered what had gotten her so riled up, Gibbs couldn't help appreciating how she looked with green eyes flashing and her colour high.

"Some men just don't deserve sons... and especially a son like Tony," Abby declared, hands on hips.

Before they could reply, Abby turned and grabbed her backpack from where it had landed and launched it back towards the front door, grumbling under her breath all the while before retrieving her boots and dumping them back into the hallway.

Stomping back into the living room, she threw herself onto the couch next to Gibbs, leaning in to give him a quick peck on the lips. "Hey."

"What's wrong, Abby?" asked Jackson, looking concerned.

"Oh, Jack..." Abby shook her head, taking a deep breath to control her temper.

Gibbs wrapped an arm around her shoulders and tugged her into his side. "Something wrong with DiNozzo?"

"Yeah... that damn father of his. He rang and cancelled his son's birthday dinner... again." She leaned her head into his shoulder, resting an arm on his thigh.

"Is it Tony's birthday soon then?" queried Jackson.

"Yeah, Jack. Next week... his father was supposed to be taking him out to dinner at the Willard Hotel in town," Abby explained. She'd never met Tony's father but his behaviour alone didn't endear him to her, never mind the stories she'd heard from his son over the years.

"Well, perhaps he had a good reason for calling it off," suggested Jackson.

"Oh, he always has a good reason," replied Abby, scornfully. "Good enough for him anyway." She bit her lip, not wanting to go into it too much as she knew Tony didn't like his problems with his father bandied about. She'd talk to Gibbs about it later. "It's complicated, Jack."

"Sounds it. Fathers and sons usually are," Jackson put in and Gibbs looked at him sharply but didn't comment.

Abby gazed up at Gibbs, knowing he understood the hurt Tony felt every time this happened, every time DiNozzo Sr walked all over Tony's feelings. "I'm gonna take him out instead next week... that okay?"

Gibbs smiled and tilted his head in agreement. "Good idea. S'pose we'd better get DiNozzo here for Christmas too."

Abby's eyes widened as she stared at him. "Wanna say that again?"

Gibbs tweaked her nose. "You heard."

"Oh, I heard but are you sure... like really, really sure?" When Gibbs nodded, Abby threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"That'd be fantastic. I'll ask him tomorrow. It'll be so cool... Ducky and Tony and my two silver-haired foxes all to myself for the day. The house will be full of hot men... outstanding. And I can cook for everyone."

Abby paused, biting her lip. "You wouldn't mind, would you, Jack?" she asked hesitatingly, as she realised she'd gone racing ahead of herself again but she could see Gibbs' eyes gleaming with amusement which reassured her.

Jackson shook his head, smiling. "Nope... the more the merrier. Be like a real family Christmas."

"That's settled then... if he agrees." Gibbs kissed her temple. "Wanna drink?"

"Please... just tea. Haven't got room for anything else after dinner," Abby rubbed her stomach and Gibbs nodded, untangling himself to head for the kitchen. She smiled across at Jackson in the recliner. "What have you two been up to tonight?"

Jackson gestured to the papers scattered on the coffee table. "Leroy's been taking me through a few signs and he gave me your homework too, Abby."

"Good..." She pointed a finger at him. "I shall be testing you, Jack, so no slacking."

Jackson chuckled. "Yes, ma'am. It's very tricky to get my hands around it though, never mind my head... I'm all fingers and thumbs. Not sure this old brain can learn something so new."

"Nonsense, Jack," Abby declared confidently. "The finger spelling will help with names and stuff but isn't too critical... it just gives you the feel for it. Gets the fingers limbered up kinda thing. And some of the signs... well, some of the basic stuff isn't too hard to learn. Anyway, Gloria's not gonna expect anything so if you know stuff like hello, goodbye, how are you, I need coffee and do you wanna drink, that'll be fine. Y'know," Abby grinned, "the important stuff."

That got her a laugh. "Definitely the important stuff. Must admit it's fascinating... the more you know, the more you wanna find out. It's been fun. Never thought I'd be learning another language at my age," admitted Jackson. It was also taking his mind off what he couldn't seem to stop thinking about.

"You're never too old to learn and Gloria'll be flattered you made an effort, Jack."

Jackson nodded, his face relaxing into a warm smile. "Then that's good enough for me, Abby."

When Gibbs returned with her tea and bourbon for himself and Jackson, Abby curled up at _her_ end of the couch, stretching her legs across Gibbs' lap.

"How are the toys coming along?" asked Abby, sipping her tea and leaning back with a sigh as Gibbs began massaging her feet, watching his hands.

"Gettin' there," Gibbs replied. "Just about done with most of 'em."

"I can do some more tomorrow, Abby," offered Jackson, sipping his bourbon. "Finish off the last few while you two are at work over the next couple of days."

"That's great," Abby beamed. "You gonna come with us to the hospital, Jack, on Christmas Eve and deliver them?"

Jackson nodded. "That'd be good to see the kids' faces, yeah. Whatcha gonna make next, Leroy?"

Gibbs smiled at Abby. "Thought I might start another boat... for Abby."

She returned his smile. "Which I'm gonna help with, remember?"

She'd been overwhelmed by his offer a few weeks ago to build another boat and make it _hers. _Since then, the thought of working on it with him... spending time together working as a team building her boat filled her with excitement.

It was another indication that Gibbs viewed their relationship as long term.

"I remember," Gibbs acknowledged, squeezing her leg.

"Although I'll try not to take a chainsaw to it this time?" she said quietly.

"A chainsaw," Jackson exclaimed, looking between the two of them.

"Yeah... not my finest moment. It was related to a case, Jack," she explained.

"And not your fault." Gibbs nudged her leg. "I told ya to take her apart, remember?"

Abby tilted her head, smiling softly. "I know... doesn't make me feel any less guilty though when I had to take The Kelly to pieces."

"The what... The Kelly?" stammered Jackson, staring at his son.

_Aw, crap... now what have I done?_ thought Abby, feeling Gibbs tense beside her. _Did Jackson not know?_

Gibbs cleared his throat. "Last boat I built, named her after Kelly."

Abby could see Jackson blinking rapidly as he gazed at Gibbs. Jackson eventually nodded slowly, his voice thick with emotion. "I, er... I didn't know that. But that's nice, son... real nice."

Abby swallowed around the lump in her own throat at the expression on both men's faces. "You shoulda seen her Jack. She was so beautiful."

She hesitated about offering to show Jack the photos she had of The Kelly. Even beached in the evidence garage, the boat looked magnificent. But surely Gibbs had some photos from when he'd sailed her down the Gulf Route to deliver her to Mike. But it wasn't her place to offer, was it?

It really was a minefield sometimes what Jackson did and didn't know about his son and the big part of his life that he'd missed, and once again Abby felt like she'd blundered straight in with her big mouth.

"Woulda liked that." Jackson shifted his gaze back to Gibbs. "And I know you've told me before, son, but I still can't believe you can build a boat down there... and get it out again."

"Good luck with him telling you how he gets 'em outta there, Jack," Abby laughed, sensing she wasn't the only one to welcome the slight change of subject. "I've been trying to get that secret out of him for years."

Gibbs smirked. "Next boat's yours, so you might get to know."

"Wow... be still my beating heart." Abby pressed a hand to her chest, smiling at him. "Now that is worth any number of splinters." Gibbs chuckled and reached out to tickle her side and she squirmed, laughing.

Jackson joined in the laughter. "You naming the next boat Abby then?"

Gibbs considered for a moment. "Maybe. Haven't decided yet. Abby's choice but quite fancy calling her... The Abigail." He glanced at her and she could see the question in his eyes.

Abby returned his gaze, feeling her vision blurring and cleared her throat to find her voice again. "Like that...like the sound of that very much. Although it's about the only time I'll admit to liking Abigail."

* * *

After completing her nightly routine, Abby came out of their ensuite and flopped back on the bed, spreading her arms wide and groaning. "Oh God... I've eaten far too much today."

Gibbs chuckled from his perch on the side of the bed where he was removing his socks. "Well, you would have lunch with the kids and then dinner with DiNozzo on the same day... I'm not sure who eats more."

"No kidding. Although the, erm, second helping of ice cream I had at lunchtime may have been the straw that broke this scientist's back..." She waved her hand in his direction. "And it's only fair to warn you that if you put any weight on my stomach tonight, I'm not gonna be responsible for the consequences."

"Thanks for the warning," Gibbs replied, smirking as he looked down the long length of her body, clad in that black lacy nightie again that managed to fry his brains on a regular basis. He didn't think he'd ever get used to, or take for granted, the sight of her sprawled across his bed.

"Although I'm so tired that once my head hits the pillow, or your chest, whichever comes first, I might well fall asleep straight away." Abby waved her hand vaguely as she closed her eyes. "So if you want anything tonight, just help yourself."

Gibbs grinned. "Help myself, huh?" He ran his hand up the smooth creamy leg nearest to him and saw her full lips curve into a teasing smile.

"Uh-huh."

Gibbs crawled onto the bed, leaning over her, keeping his weight on his arms. "And you'll stay asleep, huh?"

When she felt the bed dip, one green eye opened and widened when she saw where he was, before screwing itself shut again. "Uh-huh."

Bending his head to nuzzle into her neck, he licked slowly across her pulse point before drawing back and blowing across it. Gasping, her eyes flew open as a shiver ran through her and she grabbed his shoulders.

He grinned down at her. "Good luck with that."

Abby chuckled, punching his arm. "Not fair. That's sneaky tactics."

The grin turned cocky. "Whatever works."

She pulled him down into a kiss, nibbling her way across his bottom lip before slipping her tongue into his mouth, enticing him into a warm, lingering kiss. As he returned and took control of the kiss, his weight inadvertently settled more fully onto her and Abby groaned into his mouth. "Oh god... not wise."

Gibbs snorted, kissing her briefly before dropping his head to her neck and nipping the skin, making her squeal. He levered himself up off her body to resume sitting on the edge of the bed.

"That'll teach ya."

Abby rolled her head. "I know... I may not eat again all week."

Gibbs raised a sceptical eyebrow. "I'd need that in writing." He chuckled when she poked her tongue out at him. "So how was lunch with Jackie and the kids... apart from too much ice cream."

Abby grinned. "It was great fun... just the distraction I needed. Jared took his bodyguard duties very seriously."

Gibbs smirked. "Good man."

Abby laughed softly before reaching out to take his hand, gazing up at him, suddenly serious. "Did you know Leon had told Jackie about what happened in L.A.?"

"Nope." Gibbs shook his head. "But I'm not surprised. She's a sensible woman."

"Yup... in more ways than one," she added quietly.

Gibbs smirked. "She'd have to be... to deal with Leon."

"Oh, behave," she swatted his arm, giggling. "I've always liked her. I feel I can talk to her."

"She's a person to have in your corner." He eyed her for a moment. "How'd the shrink go?" He hadn't seen her all afternoon so hadn't had a chance to see for himself how she was before she left for her dinner with DiNozzo.

Abby pulled a face. "It went... actually it wasn't too bad. Still can't wait for it to be over." She squeezed his hand. "And I apologize in advance for waking you up later."

"Not always gonna happen," Gibbs reminded her.

Abby rolled onto her side, stroking her hand slowly down the slope of his back. "And I'm sorry for dumping you in it earlier with your dad about The Kelly. I had no idea he didn't know."

Gibbs reached out to cup her cheek, stroking his thumb over her cheekbone. "No reason you should. Don't worry about it."

There were a lot of things Jackson was bound to find out by accident, however much that might piss his dad off. They'd both missed a lot from each other's lives and there was a limit to how much he could share with his dad each time they spoke or saw one another, however impatient his dad was to know everything... _now_.

And there were some things Gibbs couldn't find the words to easily explain anyway.

"Well, I do," Abby insisted. "I should check stuff like that with you before I just... I dunno, before I blurt it out."

Gibbs shook his head. "Doesn't matter."

Abby nuzzled his palm, smiling gratefully. "I just don't wanna come out with something you'd rather Jack didn't know yet... or know at all."

"You can't know what we've talked about and what we haven't, Abbs," he reassured her. "You said it yourself, 15 years is a lot to catch up on." He went on after a moment's thought. "Could dig out some photos of The Kelly, I guess."

Abby nodded, smiling as he unconsciously echoed her earlier thought. "I think that'd help."

"It was a good idea to do the signing tonight though. Kept the arguments at bay." Gibbs stood and shed the rest of his clothing, pulling on T-shirt and sleep pants.

"He still not talking? I mean, not talking properly," she clarified.

"Nope... he talks generally about stuff but there's something..." Gibbs trailed off, shaking his head. "Can't put my finger on it."

"Maybe he needs more time to share... whatever it is he wants to talk about?" Abby suggested, shrugging. "Although I can understand how frustrating it is."

"Concentrating on the signing helped... gave us something else to do. Jack seemed to enjoy it."

And whatever it was that was troubling Jack, at least his dad was here in DC and hopefully they'd get a chance to work it out.. to fix whatever it was that was on his dad's mind.

Unlike another troubled father / son relationship.

"DiNozzo really okay?" he asked, looking down at Abby.

Abby sighed. "Yeah... you know how Tony is. He tries to brush it off but you can see it hurts. I'll see where he wants to go next week... perhaps he'd like to go clubbing? We haven't been for ages, like we used to..."

Gibbs nodded. "I noticed."

She'd not been clubbing with anyone since she got back from L.A, which was understandable since she'd been kidnapped by the Phantom from the parking lot of a club.

And if she went with Tony, then Gibbs would feel happy that Abby was safe. There was no one he trusted more to look after her, other than himself.

"So maybe it'd be a good way of getting back on that horse again if I have a very special agent with me." Abby suddenly shivered and slid over to scramble under the covers. "Brrr... hurry up, Marine, get in here and warm me up. I'm freezing... or rather this room's freezing again."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, heading for his side of the bed and as soon as he slid under the comforter, Abby burrowed into his arms. "It's warm enough, Abbs... it's you."

Abby narrowed her eyes at him. "Or it's you turning the thermostat down again." Gibbs stared at her impassively, raising an eyebrow and she punched his shoulder. "I knew it... I'm a Southern girl, Jethro. I get cold up here in the frozen north."

Gibbs snorted. "You've been in DC ten years, Abbs... should be used to it by now."

"That doesn't mean I'm okay with the cold... I'm a hot weather girl, Jethro. And anyway... my entire apartment could fit into one floor of this house and it may not have been in the best condition but it was easy to heat."

"You been turning up the heat anyway," he pointed out, shifting to wrap his arms more firmly around her.

"And you've been turning it down again," Abby countered with a grin. "We spent last week sneaking around behind each other's backs turning the damn thing up and down... and it looks like this week, I gotta do the same. It's like Thermostat Wars, the sequel in here. Mind you, you are hot... in oh so many ways, which is a really good excuse for snuggling up."

His body was like a furnace even on the coldest days but as a Southern girl, she felt the cold still, especially in the depths of winter.

"You can always put more clothes on," Gibbs suggested.

Abby snorted. "You mean like sexy bed socks? Yeah, I bet they're a real turn on."

He gave her a lop-sided grin. "With you, they might be."

She giggled, nuzzling into his neck, nibbling at his jawline. "Or one of those thick nightgowns that cover you from neck to ankle that you need a week and a degree in untying knots to get at bare flesh."

Gibbs laughed. "Oh, it wouldn't take me that long... I've got my knife."

"Or you could try taking a few things off..." She gasped suddenly, raising her head. "What the heck am I saying? Of course, you should take some clothes off." Abby burrowed her hands under his T-shirt and Gibbs laughed as he tried to fend off her tickling hands.

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17: Breaking Point

**Closer Reality**

A/N: I'm sticking to canon and using the entire 'gun safe' scene from the episode in this chapter... with additions, which carries over into the next chapter. Big hugs to Gibbsredhoodie for her hand-holding and I seem to have several Kesterpan bunnies clinging to my legs at the moment... they're tenacious little critters.

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Breaking Point**

By the time Gibbs and Abby arrived home the next day, they were both tired. It had been a tough day on the case, not helped by a disturbed night's sleep for both of them, and not for any enjoyable reason.

In what was rapidly becoming old news, Abby had been startled awake in the early hours with a nightmare. Admittedly, this one wasn't as bad as the ones her brain had conjured up before but it was still an unwelcome break in their sleep.

As always, Gibbs had pulled her close to wrap himself around her in what had become a regular routine neither of them wanted to continue. She'd burrowed close while he rocked her gently and stroked her hair, trying to lose herself in his warm and the feel of him to distract herself from her panic. Eventually, Abby had relaxed enough that they were both able to go back to sleep for the little that remained of the night.

The one thing Abby was grateful for in this whole thing was that she didn't have to go through this alone.

She wasn't sure she could have coped without Gibbs.

So she'd been drained by the time they got home, and felt guilty that Gibbs too looked so weary. After shedding her boots and coat and dumping her backpack in the hallway, Abby waved hello to Jackson as she passed the entrance to the living room where the older man was sitting on the couch, but she didn't register what he was doing at first.

Gibbs entered the living room to light the fire and Abby headed for the kitchen, intending to put dinner on before taking a shower. She heard Gibbs' voice and paused as she heard the uncertain note to it.

"What is all this?"

"Boxes. Decorations?" replied Jackson as if it should be obvious. "They're your mom's stuff. No use leaving 'em at home, I had 'em shipped for the tree. It's a beauty, isn't it?"

Abby heard the eagerness in Jackson's voice as she wandered into the living room, stopping in the doorway as she took in the changes. The space next to the fireplace was filled with a large Christmas tree and partially unpacked boxes were scattered about the floor and couch.

She watched as Gibbs picked up a few of the Christmas baubles, letting them trickle through his fingers and back into the box. Abby felt the sudden tension take over the room and read Gibbs' altered body language as his shoulders stiffened.

Jackson was staring at Gibbs, the smile that had been on his face slipping, obviously surprised by his son's less than enthusiastic reaction to what he was doing.

Feeling her own annoyance beginning to bubble up, Abby wasn't sure if it was her place to voice any protest but she couldn't help being irritated on Gibbs' behalf. She could tell the effort his next words took as he heaved a sigh.

"Yeah, yeah, it's good, it's fine."

"Will you please stop patronizing me?" snapped Jackson, glaring at his son and Abby jumped slightly at the sudden flare of temper. "If you don't like what I'm doing, speak up."

His voice rising in protest, Gibbs spun around to face Jackson, the frustration obvious on his face. "Dad, I am trying to make this work."

"And I'm not?" demanded Jackson.

Gibbs didn't answer but Abby could see his jaw clenching in an effort to hang onto his temper. She stepped forward into the room but was momentarily at a loss what to say, wondering why Jackson seemed hell bent on starting an argument.

It almost felt like all the frustrations and tensions of the past few days were finally bubbling over.

Abby eyed Jackson curiously as he shifted almost nervously on his feet. The older man looked distinctly uncomfortable as he watched his son move across the room, his eyes on the gun in Gibbs' hand as he opened the gun safe in his usual routine of putting the gun away.

Jackson hadn't finished yet and Abby was startled as he burst out angrily. "Will you please put that box in another room? I don't like being around what's in it."

"It's where it's always kept, Jack." Abby put in, trying to draw Jack's fire but both men ignored her.

"It's secure," Gibbs stated flatly, not turning around.

"It's dangerous. Why won't you do what I ask? How come everything with you ends up in an argument? For just once, will you listen to what I'm asking you?!" Jackson was practically yelling by now as he became increasingly distressed.

Gibbs turned, holding up his hands placatingly, catching Abby's eye and she could see the worry and surprise there which reflected her own. "All right, all right, I'll move it."

Jackson took a deep breath, turning away as he announced, "I'm going for a walk."

"You want some company?" offered Gibbs, calling out to his dad's retreating back.

They were interrupted by the phone ringing as Jackson shook his head, sighing, "I'm all right. I'm fine."

Abby signed to Gibbs that she was going to follow Jackson and as he picked up the phone, Gibbs tried to catch her eye to tell her it would be best to leave his dad alone to cool down, but she'd already left the room.

"Damn it. Yeah, Gibbs," he sighed as he answered the phone.

Abby grabbed her coat and intercepted Jackson at the door where he was shrugging into his own coat. "Can I come with you, Jack? I need to get some groceries anyway. Do you fancy giving me a hand?"

Jackson nodded but didn't say anything, merely holding the door for her as they left the house. Abby looped her arm through his as they walked carefully down the slippery path, Jackson leaning heavily on his cane.

She didn't really desperately need groceries – it was nothing that couldn't have waited till tomorrow on their way back from work, but it was the first thing that had crossed her mind just now, to give her an excuse to go out.

Abby eyed Jackson carefully as they walked towards their local store, unsure how best to tackle him when he was in this mood. But what she'd just witnessed in there, both the decorations and blow up over the gun safe, had crossed a line... in her opinion.

It was Gibbs' house, _their_ house, and Jackson hadn't even asked his son if it was okay to have a tree and decorations delivered.

It was an oddly insensitive move for a father who must surely realize how painful Christmas still was for his son.

The fact that the house was undecorated this close to Christmas when he'd arrived must surely have given Jackson a clue that they weren't going to bother. If they'd have wanted decorations, they'd have put them up already.

And wherever Gibbs wanted to put that gun safe was just fine with her. It was a logical place for it... where Gibbs could get to it quickly if he needed to, and she knew how critical it was for Gibbs to feel that he could protect them.

So to criticize his son for the location of the safe and his outburst over the gun itself just seemed... hinky. His reaction out of all proportion to something simple that Gibbs had been doing all week.

So her first instinct had been to go with Jack and try to tackle him about it. But now she was here, she hadn't the first clue how to go about it without risking triggering another eruption which would only make things worse.

After telling Jackson briefly what groceries she needed and where they were going, Abby could see he was stewing on something as they walked and waited him out.

Father and son were very alike in that way, she was discovering.

And although Jackson was more voluble than his son, if Jack didn't want to talk, it seemed nothing short of a crowbar would get anything out of him... as witness his curious distraction and restraint over the past few days.

As the store came into sight on the corner of the street, Jackson eventually started to speak.

"Leroy never could do anything without an argument... even as a boy."

"Except he's not a boy now, Jack is he?" Abby reminded him, as gently as she could, as they crossed the street.

Jackson threw her a glance. "He still should take notice of his father."

"I'm sure he does... but it works both ways too."

"What d'ya mean?" Jackson stopped and Abby turned towards him.

"The decorations..."

But before she could elaborate, Jackson raced on and it soon became clear he didn't view it in the same way she did.

"Yeah... what was all that about, Abby? I was just trying to cheer the place up a bit. They're his mom's... I thought he'd be pleased... It seems I can't do anything right at the minute," said Jackson, impatiently.

"Maybe Jethro feels the same way," she suggested, trying to feel her way through his mercurial mood.

She'd seen glimpses of it in Stillwater but this visit had made one thing plain. Jackson could be very critical of his son and she didn't like it one bit.

Abby felt as emotionally protective of Gibbs as he was of her. So listening to the dismissive remarks and criticisms Jackson had thrown out so casually over the past few days had been very hard to take.

Though how she could nip it in the bud was another matter.

Abby wondered how Shannon had dealt with it, as she couldn't imagine it had been much different even years ago. It seemed to be such an ingrained habit, and even more surprising was Gibbs' acceptance of it.

She could see it affected him... his body language and voice would give him away, but he rarely fought back, which she found curious and more than a little disturbing.

Perhaps it was worse now... maybe exacerbated by the long separation and both men having to get to know one another all over again?

But she'd gotten the impression from observing them over the past few days that they'd never had an easy relationship, and this visit didn't seem to be doing much to heal old wounds so far.

Gibbs hadn't been kidding when he said he had a lot of baggage. Some she'd known about already, some she'd guessed and some he'd told her about, but this with Jackson was a whole new luggage set with matching accessories.

And once again she wondered if her presence wasn't helping.

"Care to explain, young lady?" Jackson's edgy demand drew her out of her thoughts.

Abby sighed, gathering both her courage and her thoughts. "Well... did you think to ask if Jethro wanted those decorations?"

_Did you think to ask me?_

"Well, why wouldn't he?" Jackson seemed genuinely puzzled and Abby pushed down her exasperation as she tried to explain something she thought should be obvious to his own father.

"As long as I've known Jethro, he hasn't put up any decorations... hasn't wanted to, I guess. I've always thought it's because it's too painful a reminder of Kelly."

"You tellin' me his other wives never had decorations up?" asked Jackson sharply, before sighing and turning to face the store, continuing in a quieter voice. "Not that I would know what he did during those years."

Abby felt a sudden pang for the older man, for the sadness and frustration on his face, and stepped close, looping her arm through his as they began walking again. "I've no idea whether they did or not. But that's not the point, Jack... it's whether he feels comfortable with wanting decorations up or not right now. I love Christmas, you know I do... I'm usually all over it like a rash."

Jackson glanced at her, nodding with a slight smile and she hugged his arm briefly before continuing. "But there's no way I was gonna nag him into having stuff up if he didn't want it. There's too many memories associated with Christmas for him... you know that, Jack."

Jackson sighed, and she thought she'd never seen him look so lost. "I know. You don't think I don't miss those girls too?"

"I know you do, Jack," she said softly, "and that's not what I'm saying."

"Well, I wish someone would say what they mean," Jackson grumbled, exasperation in his tone. "Of course I saw how devastated Leroy was after the girls were killed and while I never thought he'd replace Kelly... how can you get over the loss of a child, he did marry again... three times I found out when he finally told me a few months back. So I thought that meant he'd moved on from Shannon, at least a bit."

Abby came to a halt outside the store, facing Jack. She took a deep breath, not sure if this was a conversation she should be having with Jackson but felt backed into a corner, maybe one of her own making.

_How did she get herself into these messes? _

_Oh yeah, her big mouth... that's how._

But it was clear Jackson hadn't had this talk with his son.

"I didn't know his other wives... I mean I've met Diane coz of seeing Emily from time to time, and I saw Stephanie at the Navy Yard once. I'm not saying he wasn't happy with them... he must have been, I guess, at some point before the marriages went wrong." Abby paused before going on nervously, pretty sure she was crossing a line here that Gibbs would not want her to cross. "But Jethro told me once they were replacements for Shannon... and I know she's someone who can never be replaced."

Jackson stared at her for a moment. "That how you feel, a replacement?"

"No, I don't, Jack," she said, adamantly, shaking her head. "I really don't. Besides, I couldn't be more physically different from all of them, and with my personality too, I betcha I'm totally different... But anyway it's not about me." She paused, sensing she was getting off track and about to dive down one of her verbal side alleys.

"Then what d'ya mean, Abby?" Jackson asked, a touch of impatience beginning to lace his voice again.

"Okay... I'm not expressing this very well but just bear with me here, will ya?" She waited for Jackson to nod before going on. "It's about both of you getting to know one another again, not just what's been going on in your lives in the past few years, but how you feel about things now. You've been apart for a long time... and you might may not like me saying this, Jack." Abby saw him begin to bristle and rushed on before she lost her nerve, "but you don't know your son very well anymore."

It had become obvious over the past few days that Jackson still thought he knew his son, but he didn't. It seemed she knew Gibbs better than Jackson did... and certainly she understood far more how Gibbs reacted to things and how to handle him.

Abby turned towards the store, wondering if she'd gone too far. She was conscious of Jackson behind her as she entered and grabbed a cart, setting off down one of the aisles.

From the little Gibbs had told her of his early years, it wasn't hard to see that he hadn't gotten on well with his dad back then and that seemed to have carried over into the present.

So what made Jackson think things had changed that much... and that everything would be so different now?

Surely it was something they both needed to work on. Everything just wouldn't miraculously fall into place after so many years.

"Don't think he's changed that much," Jackson eventually commented as he walked alongside her. "He's still wilful and stubborn."

Abby eyed him sideways. "Apple didn't fall very far from the tree then, did it?"

Jackson was quiet after that as he shadowed Abby through the store as she picked out what she wanted. She glanced at him from time to time, trying to read his face and he was pleasant enough when responding to her questions about food.

But she couldn't help wondering if she'd just lit the fuse again and there was going to be an explosion when they got back outside or back home.

They divided the groceries between them, Abby carrying the bulk of them in deference to Jack and his cane. As they neared home, Abby eventually broke the somewhat strained silence that had settled over them as they walked.

"I'm sure he'll have moved the gun safe, Jack, by the time we get back."

Jackson acknowledged that with a brief nod. "I just don't like him keeping the damn thing there."

"Well, he has to keep it somewhere and he's always kept it there... and he knows where it's safe." Abby tried to explain but Jackson cut her off.

"Never did understand his fascination with guns... and even him becoming a sniper in the Marines when he coulda done other things. And now as an agent." He gestured with his cane almost helplessly. "It's seems to be all about carrying guns."

Abby looked at him, surprised. "There's a lot more to being an agent than carrying a gun, Jack. Surely you saw that in Stillwater."

"Yeah, maybe," Jackson conceded before changing tack. "Although if Leroy's a so-called lead agent, how come he sits in with everyone else, in that big open space."

"You can't be serious, Jack?" protested Abby. "Why would he want to be separated from his team? He needs to communicate with them... and they need him to be right there with them."

"You get an office of your own." Jackson commented.

"Yeah, well, that's more to do with the fact that it's a lab not an office, Jack," she pointed out, her own exasperation and anger threatening to get the better of her.

Why did Jack have to grasp onto the things he thought he knew about his son and which all seemed to be negative.

Why couldn't he focus instead on finding the good in his son?

Jackson's jaw jutted stubbornly "Even so."

"You know what?" Abby stopped in her tracks. "You should be proud of your son, Jack, as I am. You know he's won the meritorious service award at NCIS six times... six, Jack. No one else has done that."

Jackson turned to stare at her and the hurt on his face was obvious. "No, I didn't know that, Abby... how could I know that coz he never damn well tells me anything. I had to hear secondhand about The Kelly yesterday... that's how much he shares with his own father." With that, Jackson turned in through the front gate, holding it open for her.

Abby paused as she passed him, her next words tumbling out before she could stop herself. "Ever thought why that should be, Jack."

Jackson followed her up the path. "What the hell's that supposed to be mean? I don't take too kindly being told my place by a chit of a girl, Abby."

Abby turned to face Jackson as she reached the steps to the front porch. "Yeah, well... he's my partner and I'm gonna protect him, so suck it up, Jack."

With that, she turned away, stomping up the steps, thinking that she'd really gone and done it now, so she missed the look of anger mixed with grudging admiration Jackson was directing at her back.

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18: Bumps along the way

**Closer Reality**

**Chapter 18 – Bumps along the way**

Dinner that night was subdued, all of them feeling the strain.

Abby didn't get a chance to talk to Gibbs privately about her walk and subsequent argument with Jackson, but it was obvious Gibbs suspected something was up, besides his earlier disagreement with his dad. He kept throwing concerned glances her way when Jackson wasn't looking and all Abby could do was shake her head or sign that it was okay and that they'd talk later.

Gibbs had cooked dinner while she and Jackson decorated the tree and although that was usually a fun activity she loved, this time Abby was too conscious of how uncomfortable it was making Gibbs to relax and enjoy it much. Although she had to admit the finished tree looked beautiful.

And she could see what some of the decorations meant to Jackson when he explained the meaning and memories behind several of the ornaments he'd given his wife, Ann. There were even some that Gibbs had made as a boy and she felt a surge of emotion as she ran her fingers over the small wooden figures.

Gibbs hadn't been in the room when Jackson produced them and Abby wasn't sure how he was going to react when he saw them on the tree later.

Since they'd arrived back from the store, she'd been on tenterhooks around Jackson. She'd expected him to be curt with her after their argument and once she'd calmed down, she too felt guilty about being so forthright and letting her temper get the better of her.

But Jack had been agreeable enough as they worked together on the decorations and for that, she was grateful. During dinner Gibbs was even quieter than usual and Jackson barely said anything, seemingly lost in thought.

Maybe Jackson had also had enough of the lingering tension and strained atmosphere of the past few days, not to mention the arguments tonight, and wanted to avoid bringing it all up again.

Gibbs vanished to the basement after dinner, no doubt figuring some space between him and his dad would be a good idea for the rest of the evening, to allow everything to calm down a bit.

So Abby made an effort while she and Jack tackled the tree and they chatted pleasantly enough, avoiding any contentious subjects by some tacit agreement. But she still found it a strain to appear to be cheerful and after they'd finished, she settled on the couch with a book with more than a touch of relief while Jackson watched TV.

Eventually, after reading for a while, Abby opted for an early night, pleading a headache, which wasn't too far from the truth as she felt her exhaustion crowding in. She bid goodnight to Jackson and was heartened when he smiled warmly enough at her as she kissed his cheek.

After completing her nightly routine, Abby slipped under the covers and tried to will herself to sleep, but frustratingly stayed wide awake. She'd gotten so used to falling asleep wrapped around a large, warm Marine that after a while tossing and turning, she gave it up as a lost cause, sitting up and grabbing her book from the nightstand.

The tension in the house over the past few days, the arguments earlier this evening, coupled with the anxiety over the enigma that was Jackson Gibbs were also playing on her mind. She felt twitchy, unable to settle, despite being very tired from their disturbed night.

She sat up in bed, staring into space, her mind wandering and pretty soon her thoughts drifted in an obvious direction and questions Abby wished she could pose ran through her head... not missing the irony that if she could ask the women in question, she definitely wouldn't be in this position to be worried in the first place.

_Shannon, how did you cope with Jack?_

_Was he like this then? This cranky and always so critical of his son? _

_And did your Jethro just sit back and take it, like mine does?_

_How on earth did you referee them both? I'd really like to know because I seem to really, really suck at it._

Chiding herself for wanting help when she should be able to cope, Abby shook herself out of her reverie... pretty sure, his feisty first wife would tell her to suck it up and stop whining.

It was times like this, she felt very inadequate.

Trying to calm her mind, Abby read for a while, relishing the quiet of their room and at some point, she heard Jackson climbing the stairs to go to bed. But it was much later when Gibbs finally appeared, looking tired and drawn as he leaned against the doorframe.

Gibbs sighed as he saw Abby sitting in bed, propped up against pillows. "Thought you'd be asleep by now."

Abby closed her book, smiling wanly as Gibbs came into the room, closing the door behind him. "Tried... couldn't seem to get off to sleep. I think I need my large pillow."

He gave her a soft smile and quickly got ready for bed and Abby curled into him as soon as he was under the covers. As she cuddled up, Gibbs rolled onto his side and wrapped himself around her, holding her tightly.

Abby pressed her face into his neck, letting his familiar scent wash over her, feeling some of her tension start to drain away, just from his presence. "Where is the gun safe now... just so I know?" she asked after a while.

"In the hall closet."

"Okay... makes sense. You okay with that?" she asked. "Until we can move it back to where you want it after Jack's gone back?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

"Something's wrong, isn't it, Jethro? I mean, _really _wrong. This is not just Jack being cranky in stereo," Abby ventured and felt Gibbs tense slightly. She thought he was going to stay silent at first, but he eventually answered her question.

"Something, yeah." He sighed. "God knows what. He say anything to you earlier, on your walk?"

Abby pulled back slightly to gaze up at him, not sure how he was going to take what she was going to say. "Not really. I just tried to explain why the gun safe's there in the living room... and why you might not want the decorations."

Gibbs stared at her without speaking for a moment, that infuriating neutral expression she always had trouble reading settling on his face. He eventually shrugged, averting his gaze. "They're here now... Just took me by surprise."

Abby bit her lip, shifting to lie on her back, staring up at the ceiling. "Not sure I helped," she admitted, nervously. "We got into a bit of an argument on our walk when I tried to point out a few things."

"Could see ya talking at the gate when ya got back," Gibbs revealed. "Ya both looked pissed." He rolled onto his back, rubbing his hands over his face and she saw the flash of irritation cross his face and heard the tension in his voice. "Abby... it doesn't help, no. You're not gonna get through to Jack like that. He never did take criticism from anyone."

"Yeah, I kinda got that."

"Just don't..." he broke off.

"Don't what? Don't interfere?" she retorted and when Gibbs merely gazed at her impassively, Abby sighed. "Yeah, I kinda got that too."

Abby sat up, wrapping her arms around her knees, keeping her face turned away. "It's just really difficult, y'know. It's like trying to play referee between you two... Or like playing mental chess when I don't have all the pieces. I'm not sure you realize how difficult it is, either of you."

Gibbs stared at her back, the way her shoulders were hunched and the sadness in her voice.

His heart seized in his chest as he waited for her to say it was too difficult and she couldn't do it.

But as always when he needed to, he couldn't find his voice, never mind the right words to say.

"I feel like I'm treading on eggshells all the time around you both... I don't know what to say to either make it better or not make it any worse," Abby tried to explain, her hands plucking at the covers. She threw a brief glance over her shoulder and Gibbs could see the distress in her eyes. "My presence... just my being here is obviously stopping you both talking. I just... I don't know what to do, Jethro," she trailed off.

Abby waited but when Gibbs didn't reply, she shook her head, exasperated but not surprised. Turning the bedside lamp off, she settled down again, rolling to her side, facing away from him and they lay there in silence for a long while.

Gibbs lay next to her, the few inches between them in the bed suddenly seeming like a huge gulf. He could sense the misery rolling off her in waves and ached to reach out to her.

After his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Gibbs could make out her outline from the residual light from the streetlights and moonlight coming through the curtains. He could tell by the rigid way Abby was holding herself that she was still awake.

He was very familiar with this kind of tense silence that followed an argument with a partner.

In the past, it usually preceded or followed a lot of yelling and angry words and with at least one wife, a talent and a habit of throwing things... at which point he would retreat to the basement or the couch.

Abby eventually broke the strained silence, her voice barely audible. "Do you want me to go?"

Gibbs stared in her direction, startled into a response. "What?"

"Would it be easier if it was just you two in the house?" she went on tentatively, still facing away from him. "I mean, I seem to be exacerbating everything just by being here. I'm sure I could stay with Tony if you want until Jackson goes back after... after New Year?"

Abby bit her lip to try to hold back the tears at the thought of spending Christmas apart from him, but if that's what Gibbs wanted and he thought it would help. Although she could imagine what Tony might have to say about it, and didn't want to ruin his Christmas either by hauling him into this mess.

Rolling onto his side, Gibbs opened his mouth to speak several times but nothing came out. He eventually managed to ask. "Do you want to?"

The wait before Abby replied seemed endless and even then, she didn't answer his question directly and it made his gut twist. "I just... if you think it would help, I'd go, let you both work it out... whatever it is," she offered quietly.

This was typically the point where his inability to talk or where retreating to the basement usually got him into even deeper water.

But this was Abby.

It was supposed to be different because he _wanted_ it to be different.

And to do that he had to forget the way it had eventually deteriorated with his last three wives and remember how once he'd gotten it right.

But it was a stark reminder that he still had a lot of work to do to make this relationship work. He'd gotten complacent because things had been going so well since she moved in. He'd been as happy and content as he could remember in a very long time and maybe he'd started to take it for granted.

Of course they would argue and fight. They both had fiery tempers and strong personalities, but it was the hurt he could sense in Abby behind the anger just now which had hit him hard, and which he'd managed to miss entirely in the last few days.

He'd been so wrapped up in his own thoughts and worries, trying to puzzle his dad out, that he hadn't fully considered how much of a strain it was on Abby.

So, if this was going to be different from his other relationships, then it was up to him to make it different. Up to him to do some damage control.

_So, man up, Marine. And for god sake, say something before Abby takes your silence for agreement._

He stared at her back before reaching out to slide a hand tentatively to her shoulder, feeling the tension in her muscles as Abby stiffened at his touch.

"Stay."

He couldn't voice his real thought.

_Don't leave me_.

After what felt like hours but in reality was probably only seconds, her hand reached for his, lacing their fingers together and he heard her quiet voice. "Don't want to go... this is my home now. You're my home but... I just feel so helpless."

Gibbs shifted slowly nearer, gradually bringing more of himself in contact with Abby, kissing the back of her neck gently as he spooned behind her.

"Me too," he murmured into her hair, breathing her in. He felt equally helpless at the moment, anxious about his dad and distracted by the tension in the house.

And she'd become his home too.

After just a few short weeks together, he couldn't imagine life without her now.

Gibbs felt her squeeze his fingers and Abby pulled his arm more fully around her so he was wrapped around her. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to interfere."

He shushed her, nuzzling her neck. "You didn't... and it doesn't matter."

"It does," she insisted. "Abby has her own version of hippocratic oath, y'know. First do no harm and I broke that tonight. I made it worse."

"No... you didn't." He hugged her tightly, hating the anguish in her voice. Clearing his throat, he said, "Gonna turn the light on, 'kay? Wanna see you."

He waited till Abby nodded before releasing her to reach up and flick the bedside lamp on. Blinking against the sudden light, he rubbed his hand over his face before scooting back to Abby.

Tugging gently on her shoulder, he encouraged Abby to roll over to face him. When she allowed him to turn her onto her back, Gibbs cupped her face, not liking the distress he could see lingering in her eyes as she gazed up at him. "You're entitled to say what you feel... to me or Jack."

Abby gnawed on her lip, picking at the material of his T-shirt. "Even if it doesn't work and is only likely to aggravate things, which it did."

"Like I've done any better lately, huh?" he pointed out with a rueful smile.

"I think we've all struggled... Jack too," she said, softly.

"Yeah," Gibbs nodded. "But whatever goes on in this house... _our _house... affects you too. Jack should remember that. Hell, I should remember it."

"You've had more than enough on your mind," she tried to reassure him, heart aching at the raw emotion in his voice.

Gibbs brushed a soft kiss to her lips, whispering against her mouth. "My bad I didn't." She pulled him closer, rubbing her cheek against his, swallowing around what felt like a boulder in her throat.

His apologies were rare and heartfelt and meant everything when they came.

"You're just trying to make me feel better." She reached up to brush her fingers through his hair.

"Is it working?" Gibbs turned his face to nuzzle into her palm.

"Yeah... much." Her lips twitched before she sobered abruptly. "And my bad I didn't talk to you properly before now. I'll try and do better next time." She shook her head as he made to speak. "No, I mean it... and I was so worried just now I'd have to leave... to try to make things better. That you didn't want me here while Jack was staying."

He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms and legs around her as much as he could, burying his nose in her hair, needing the physical contact. "That feel like I want ya to leave?"

When Abby huffed a soft laugh, shaking her head as she slid her own arms around him, her face pressed to his chest, Gibbs went on. "Never want ya to think that... got it?"

She squeezed him tightly. "Working on it."

Gibbs felt some of his own tension drain away as he felt her relax against him.

After a while, Abby spoke again. "Even allowing for the fact that I made it worse. No, let me finish, Jethro," she gazed up at him, stopping whatever he was going to say with a finger on his lips. "Even assuming that... there's still something hinky going on with Jack."

Gibbs nodded, thinking it through, trying to treat it like a work puzzle and not get lost in the anxiety of it being his dad. "You noticed a pattern to his outbursts? Apart from just now."

Abby considered for a moment, leaning an arm on his chest and resting her chin on her hands. "Not really. They seem.. I dunno... they seem unpredictable, out of the blue. I'm on edge wondering what'll set him off next. For instance, that outburst tonight just seemed... odd and although he was pissed about the decorations, it was really the gun set him off, which he should be used to, yeah? I remember that Winchester in the store." She shrugged somewhat helplessly. "I dunno... But whatever it is, he won't talk about it... and he seems to be deflecting the most when you try to get him to talk about himself... what's happened recently and about Stillwater."

"Yeah, I noticed that too." Gibbs nodded, agreeing with her summary. "When he was talking about Gloria and Carol and when we did signing last night, he seemed okay."

"You don't think that..." Abby trailed off, uncertainly.

Gibbs looked down to meet her gaze, finishing her unwelcome thought. "It's dementia..."

Abby nodded, seeing the worry in his eyes. "Yeah."

Gibbs shrugged. "Dunno."

"Not sure I'd recognize the signs accurately anyway, not enough to pin it down to just that... Would you?" Abby asked.

Gibbs shook his head. "Not really... just from what I've read and know, which is not a lot."

"What are you gonna do? Or rather, what are we gonna do?"

Gibbs was quiet for a moment, before nodding to himself as he made a decision. "I'll get Duck to come and see him." He remembered his earlier comments and resolution to himself. "What d'ya think?"

"I think that's a very good idea. And whatever it is, Jethro," she told him earnestly, cupping his face in her hand. "Whatever's wrong, whatever we have to do for Jack, then we'll face it... together."

TBC...


	19. Chapter 19: Searching for Answers

**Closer Reality**

A/N: A lot more stuff in this chapter is direct from the episode (with one line in Abby's lab I have wanted to use FORever), and big hugs to Gibbsredhoodie for her usual help.

* * *

**Chapter 19 – Searching for Answers**

Drifting awake slowly, the first sensation that filtered through his drowsy state was a familiar soft warmth soaking into his body where Abby was nestled into him, half sprawled across his front.

Gibbs had slept better than he'd feared he might after last night. But after they'd discussed Jackson a bit more, the strain and their tiredness had gotten the better of both of them. Gibbs had drifted off to sleep, as usual with Abby wrapped securely in his arms, using him as her pillow.

Shifting carefully so as not to wake her, Gibbs lifted his head to peer at the clock. Not yet time for the alarm to go off, and he was so comfortable and warm, he was tempted to go right back to sleep. He also wanted Abby to get as much rest as she could after the previous night's disturbed sleep for them both.

So far Abby was still fast sleep, her breathing steady, its warmth ghosting over his neck as her face nestled against his neck. Her silky hair tickled his chin and slid over the arm he had wrapped around her back. One long slender leg was draped over his thigh, an arm slung around his waist, her hand under the edge of his T-shirt, gripping his side firmly as if trying to stop him moving away.

Not that he had any intention of doing so.

It comforted him that, even though they'd had an argument last night, Abby was still drawn to him... in the same way he needed the physical contact with her to enable him to sleep.

So many times in the past, nights like last night had resulted in two bodies on opposite sides of the bed, as far apart emotionally as they could be, both trying to sleep in an atmosphere of resentful silence.

And most importantly of all, she was still _here._

Last night, he'd come close to screwing the pooch, badly.

Gibbs turned his head slightly to bury his nose in her hair, breathing in the smell of her shampoo. Unconsciously tightening his arm, he relished the contentment he always felt waking up with Abby wrapped around him. He'd gotten used to it in the past few weeks, more than he'd anticipated.

He still felt guilty about involving Abby in the strains that seemed to be bubbling up between him and Jack. She'd had enough to contend with and recover from in the past month without being thrust in the middle of an emotional war zone.

This wasn't turning into the restful family Christmas he'd wanted Abby to have.

A slight hitch in her breathing indicated Abby was slowly coming awake. Breathing out a soft moan, she mumbled something into his neck, her eyelashes tickling as she burrowed closer, her lips brushing lightly over his skin.

Gibbs smiled into her hair, bringing his hand up to tangle in it, cupping the back of her head. Hazy green eyes eventually opened, blinking several times before her lips curved in a sleepy smile as she met his gaze. He loved this just woken up look she had.

Abby gazed at him for a few seconds before murmuring sleepily, "Mmm… morning." She trailed her hand over his jawline and onto the outline of his lips, smiling when he pressed a kiss to her fingertips

"Hey." Gibbs touched his lips lightly to her forehead before placing a kiss gently on each eyelid.

Abby giggled at the sudden stomach growl. "That you or me?"

He poked her in the side and she squirmed against him. "Sounds like you."

Abby peered past him at the clock. "S'early yet... think you can cope with the rumbling in the depths for a bit coz I don't wanna move... you're so comfy and warm." She snuggled more firmly into his side, nuzzling her nose into his neck, inhaling deeply.

"Might need earplugs if it gets too loud." He grinned as she tilted her head back to poke her tongue out. He tilted her chin up so he could see her eyes. "You barely ate anything last night." She'd picked at her food, which wasn't like her.

Abby shrugged, dropping her gaze. "Wasn't that hungry. Too distracted I guess." She'd been too worried about Jack and their argument, and how mad Gibbs was going to be.

His hand moved to her cheek, tilting her face up for a kiss. She hummed into his mouth, brushing her lips lightly over his. Gibbs nuzzled her nose as he drew back, gazing at her for a long moment. "Thank you."

Her breath caught in her throat at the vulnerability in his eyes. "Hmm? What for?"

_For understanding. _

_For not leaving me. _

_For being you._

There was so much he wanted to tell her but he couldn't even begin to get the words out of his head in the right way.

Abby seemed to sense his struggle and merely wrapped her arms and legs around him even more, face tucked into his neck, murmuring his name softly, giving him the time he needed.

He was grateful she didn't push him but merely let him be... to try to find the strength to get something out. It didn't always work but she always gave him the space to try and didn't hold it against him if he couldn't.

Holding her tightly, Gibbs eventually managed to reply. "For sticking with it."

_With me. _

"For trying to help."

"Told you last night, I didn't think I had... but want to," she murmured softly. "Jack's family and we're partners, aren't we?"

"We are."

"So isn't that what partners do? On your six, partner... and any other part of your anatomy you care to mention," Abby teased and he chuckled as she went on. "Anyway, I should be thanking you. You realise you actually talked to me last night... like really talked with actual _words_. Do you know how huge that is?"

Things could have turned out so differently last night if he'd not been brave enough to reach out to her, physically and emotionally. Abby didn't underestimate how much that meant and how difficult it had been for him to make the first move.

For some reason she couldn't fathom, it had given her confidence a much needed boost as she tried to tread her way carefully into this new relationship.

"Told ya I'd try, Abbs," he told her, quietly. "Didn't mean it about interfering."

Abby leaned up to kiss him softly, murmuring against his mouth. "I know and I'm not gonna take it for granted."

It had hurt at the time that he classed her attempts to help as interference, but she recognised why his reaction to that had been automatic. Maybe it had been a long time since he'd _allowed_ anyone to try and help him with something in his private life? So his instinct was to push that help away and try and do it himself?

Abby settled back into his arms, lying quietly for a while before she asked him hesitantly. "Did you take a look at the tree before you came upstairs?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No... came straight up."

Abby took a deep breath, not sure if she should tell him or not. "Well... Jack put some of, erm, your mom's ornaments up on it... along with some you'd made as a boy he said. I, uh, thought it would be easier if I told you rather than you walking in there this morning and er, maybe being blindsided by it."

Abby could feel the instant tension in his limbs and just let him be while he processed that bit of information. A squeeze of his arms and a kiss on her hair signalled his gratitude.

To give him a break from a potentially difficult subject, she changed the subject, yawning sleepily into his neck. "Busy day... as well as the case."

"Mmm... I'll talk to Ducky first thing. Ask him about Jack." He stroked his hand down her hair.

"Okay... it'll be such a relief to hear what the Duck-man has to say, even... even if he thinks it's not good." She slid a hand under his T-shirt, roaming over his stomach gently. "And I hate to mention anything as mundane as food but we gotta get some groceries."

"We'll need extra rations if DiNozzo's coming."

Abby chuckled, propping her head on his chest, seeing the amused glint in his eyes. "Good point. But it'd be good to get it done and forget about it, coz if there's one thing I hate more than Christmas shopping, it's Christmas food shopping on Christmas Eve."

She could hear and feel the low rumble of his laugh. "You'll get no argument from me, Abbs."

"So if we can do it on the way home, coz tomorrow's gonna be total hell," she said, gesturing with her hand as her smile widened. "And remember, if I spend Christmas Eve in a holding cell after a bout of grocery store rage, you and Jack are gonna have to bail me out."

* * *

Once they got to the Navy Yard, the case at least occupied their full attention and took their minds off Jackson for a while. Later that morning Gibbs and Ziva entered the lab.

Smiling a greeting as the two came to a halt, Abby picked up one of the metal pipes on the evidence table and swung it like a baseball bat. "Any of these things could kill, but none of them did."

"Any luck ID'ing the murder weapon?" asked Gibbs.

"This job is not about luck. It's about the keen eye of science."

That prompted a jointly exasperated "Abby!" from Gibbs and Ziva.

Abby smiled at the familiar reaction. "Would I have called you down here if I didn't have something? Hold that thought."

She held up a finger before grabbing her skeleton oven gloves, a match to the pair she had at home and moved to the incubator, removing a tray of baked gingerbread cookies. Gibbs suppressed a smile with difficulty as he saw she'd made them in her likeness.

"Go ahead, taste one," Abby urged, holding out the tray.

Ziva laughed, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Abby, I could never eat you."

Abby smothered a giggle as Gibbs' look telegraphed clearly that he could and frequently did.

Gibbs smiled, reaching out to pick one up. "I'll take one to go... for my dad."

Abby cocked her head to one side, smiling "Aw. But I'm taking some home anyway... Gibbs." She momentarily stumbled over the name... still out of practice with switching between the two, especially when a home subject popped up in the middle of a work day, seeing the understanding half smile on his face.

"Abbs, I hope you have something more than a gingerbread cookie," Gibbs commented, holding up the cookie.

Abby nodded, gesturing as she moved, still wearing her skeleton gloves. "Yeah, I have aluminum and titanium. I found minute particles in Lieutenant Ellis's head wound."

"How about a baseball bat?" speculated Gibbs, following her to the workbench.

"That's a very good guess, Gibbs. So I used the angle of impact, the depth of the wound, and the density of bone to work my way backwards to simulate the kill." Abby moved to her monitor and hit a button and an animated Santa appeared on her monitor.

Gibbs asked, raising an eyebrow. "What's that?"

Abby pressed another key and the image disappeared. "On Dasher. Oh, you weren't supposed... Merry Christmas. ...to see that. Um, okay, here, so... check out the death blow. It's the speed at which it impacts Ellis's skull that's impressive. Watch this." She hit a key and the animation played through the kill sequence. "Whoever killed Lieutenant Ellis was definitely athletic and knew how to generate some serious momentum."

Gibbs hung back after Ziva left, angling his head towards Abby's office and she followed him inside, grabbing the remote to shut the door as she flung herself into her chair.

Gibbs perched on the edge of her desk. "Spoke to Ducky... he's gonna go see Jack this afternoon."

"That's great." Abby fiddled with the chain on the dog tags around her neck, a habit that was now unconscious after several weeks of wearing them. "It'll be a big relief. Even if Ducky thinks we should be worried and we, er, need to do something... or get some medical help... I'll feel a lot better knowing Ducky's seen him rather than us just floundering around in the dark, worrying."

Gibbs nodded his agreement. "Not sure what we can do before Christmas if he does think Jack is... ill."

"I know... probably not much." Abby reached out to take his hand, biting her lip as she thought it through, jumping slightly when he suddenly stood up.

"Worry about that if it happens." With a soft smile and a squeeze of her hand, he left the lab.

Abby watched him go, smiling at his back as Gibbs walked with his usual ground eating stride out of her lab. Despite her worry about Jack, what had happened just now warmed her heart.

She patted her hippo on the head where he sat on her desk. "Wow, Bert, what d'ya know? Did you see that, huh? Gibbs the communicator."

* * *

Later that day, Gibbs opened the front door, ushering Abby ahead of him as they entered the house, laden down with groceries. They both heard the laughter drifting up from the basement and glanced at one another.

"Well, they sound as if they're getting on well," observed Abby.

Gibbs nodded, dumping his bags on the table. "Yeah. Probably talking one another to death."

They unpacked in silence for a few minutes, listening to the intermittent laughter and muffled voices but unable to pick out any words. Abby could see Gibbs glancing towards the basement door and eventually nudged him. "Go on. You know you wanna."

Gibbs grinned, dropping a quick kiss on her hair before heading towards the basement door. Abby figured all the men would find it easier to talk if she wasn't getting in the way anyway. Jackson had been fine with her this morning over breakfast, but she didn't want to add any strain to what might be happening downstairs or inhibit them from talking.

Gibbs headed down the stairs to see Ducky and Jackson sitting at the table, ostensibly working on the toys, the half empty bourbon bottle at Ducky's elbow.

Both men were laughing as Jackson related the end of his story and Gibbs paused. "And by... by the time I got there, Leroy had fallen asleep, he left the gate unlocked." Jackson paused, laughter dying down as he stared into space. "I don't remember what happened next."

Gibbs put in from halfway up the stairs, finishing the story. "Well, I spent the next 25 hours trying to round up 26 missing sheep."

Jackson nodded, his gaze distant. "That's right."

Ducky called out cheerfully as Gibbs resumed his descent of the stairs. "Hello, Jethro. Your father has been regaling me with stories of his youth. We have a lot in common. Naive heartbreak, tales of adolescent... chivalry." Sharing a glance with Jackson, he laughed. "Oh, and fond memories of skinny-dipping as children."

Gibbs arrived at his friend's side, smothering a grin. "Duck."

Ducky looked up at him. "Uh?"

Gibbs grabbed Ducky's elbow. "Come on, getting late."

Ducky nodded. "Oh, yes, time to go. Yes, there is Christmas shopping to be done and a roose to be goasted." That caused a fresh outbreak of laughter from both older men and Ducky stood, holding out his hand. "A goose to be roasted. Ah, a pleasure to finally meet you."

Jackson grinned as they shook hands. "Pleasure is all mine and I look forward to seeing you on Christmas Day too. It'll be a real family Christmas."

"Me too, Jack... me too." Ducky looked round. "Where's my coat?"

Ducky followed Gibbs upstairs to the kitchen where Abby was waiting. She stopped what she was doing and followed Ducky out into the hallway.

Ducky waited till Gibbs closed the basement door behind him before dropping the slightly intoxicated act he'd been adopting. "What a sweet, lovely man, Jethro, and certainly much warmer than you depicted him, and in many ways more accessible than you are."

"Ducky," Abby protested mildly. The Jack he was describing wasn't the one who'd been inhabiting their house for the past few days.

Gibbs interrupted. "Duck, please. My dad?"

"Well, you understand I cannot make a firm diagnosis on the basis of such a short meeting and I'll no doubt have a better idea after spending Christmas Day here but..." Ducky sighed, looking between them, seeing their worry. "There is most definitely something wrong."

Gibbs sounded anguished as he replied. "Well, how bad?" Abby took his hand, squeezing his fingers in silent support.

Ducky picked up his coat from the living room and shrugged into it. "That's an interesting question. I doubt what you experienced was any kind of dementia."

"Then what, Ducky," asked Abby.

"I mean, despite his disorientation, your father shows no signs of impaired recognition, has no trouble solving problems," said Ducky, thoughtfully. "He certainly doesn't have any symptoms of motor aphasia."

Gibbs burst out impatiently. "Well, what the hell is wrong with him?"

Ducky sighed. "Something far more old-fashioned, I believe. Your father is under significant emotional distress, the kind one sees when one loses a loved one or..." Ducky broke off as a thought struck him. "I mean, has he experienced any kind of trauma recently?"

When Gibbs shrugged, exchanging a helpless glance with Abby, Ducky went on. "Well, as much as he no doubt wanted to see Abby and to see you both now that you're together, and this is nothing personal, Jethro, but I don't think he came here for your uplifting holiday cheer. Martha Stewart, you are not."

Gibbs looked puzzled. "Why'd he come?"

Ducky replied. "Well, the answer to that question is not in my purview. You are, when all is said and done, the investigator. I prescribe some phone calls back home on your father's behalf. They just might prove enlightening." Ducky turned towards the door and Abby followed him. "Try not to worry, my dear. I'm sure there's a solution to this mystery."

"Thank you for coming, Ducky." Abby hugged the older man tightly, closing the door behind him. When she returned to the kitchen, Gibbs was leaning back against the counter, lost in thought.

Abby walked up to him, sliding her arms around his waist and his gaze dropped to hers. "What can I do?"

Gibbs glanced at the basement door, hoping Jackson would stay down there for a while longer. "Can you find Betty Hannigan's phone number? She runs the diner in Stillwater."

Abby nodded, releasing him. "Sure thing, Boss-man." She turned to fire up her laptop in its temporary home on a side table in the living room. "Keep an ear out for Jack, will ya?"

Gibbs hovered over her shoulder while she found the number. Giving her a quick kiss, he headed upstairs with his cell while Abby said she'd make a start on dinner and try and deflect Jack from going up to his room if he appeared.

She smiled fondly as she watched Gibbs go, taking the stairs two at a time, galvanised that he could finally _do _something practical.

Pacing their bedroom as he made the call, Gibbs didn't get very far. Betty was out, away overnight and due back in the morning, so he'd have to curb his impatience until then.

Ducky had given him some comfort, but he'd still feel happier if he could get to the bottom of it because it seemed that whatever the problem was, Jackson wasn't about to come out and tell them.

And he may not have the best relationship with his dad but Gibbs still cared about him... still loved the cantankerous old bugger.

TBC...


	20. Chapter 20: Unintentional Reminders

**Closer Reality**

A/N: Big hugs to Gibbsredhoodie for her awesome help, and some of this chapter is a bunny which Kesterpan wanted to see... hope it doesn't disappoint.

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Unintentional Reminders**

By the time Gibbs returned downstairs after changing, Jackson had surfaced from the basement and was in the kitchen chatting to Abby as she cooked dinner.

His dad looked more cheerful, no doubt helped by Ducky's visit and oiled by the bourbon he'd drunk, judging by the level in the bottle.

Abby looked over her shoulder, a soft smile on her face as Gibbs entered the kitchen. "Hey."

Gibbs wrapped an arm around her neck from behind, kissing her hair. "Want me to do anything?"

"Well, you can finish off here while I go take a shower."

"I can do that, Abby," offered Jackson breezily. "You two relax."

Abby threw him a bright smile. "It's okay, Jack. I got it..." She peeked into the saucepan as she stirred. "This is nearly done anyway and then it just needs to finish off in the oven for a while."

Jackson nodded. "Okay, I can do that... I'll go lay the table till you're ready."

Abby took advantage of Jackson leaving the kitchen to catch Gibbs' eye. He shook his head, leaning in to murmur in her ear. "Betty's out... I'll ring her in the morning."

"Okay... Ducky seems to have cheered him up a lot anyway," she whispered back.

"Yup... though it might be the bourbon." Gibbs grinned as she chuckled, turning back to the stove.

Gibbs went to light the fire as Jackson came back into the kitchen, grabbing several glasses from the cupboard. He glanced over at Abby. "Ducky's quite a character. Full of stories."

"The Duck-man is awesome, Jack," Abby enthused. "I'm looking forward to listening to the two of you on Christmas Day." She nudged him playfully. "I've a feeling he could talk the hind leg off several donkeys and give even you a run for your money."

Jackson laughed. "You could be right, Abby. We'll see. It was good to reminisce though... we share a lot of memories I guess from being roughly the same generation." Jackson hesitated before asking. "Was wondering if you're not too tired later, we could do some more signing."

Abby turned, a wide smile breaking out and she paused in chopping the vegetables. "I'd really like that, Jack." Whether it was down to the bourbon or Ducky's visit, Jackson seemed buoyed up and was suddenly more like the man she remembered.

"I've been reading the book and doing my homework," Jackson said, with a teasing grin.

Abby giggled. "I'm glad to hear it. We can go through some of the basic stuff later."

"Sounds good. It's really interesting." Jackson held up his finger. "Ah... plates would be an idea, unless we're gonna eat off the table. Is that nearly ready?"

"Yeah, just about, Jack."

Gibbs returned to the kitchen and retrieved a couple of beers from the fridge as Jackson got plates out of the cupboard, but his dad's next words nearly made him drop the bottles.

Jackson peered over Abby's shoulder, sniffing appreciatively. "If I'd known you were such a fantastic cook, Abby, I'd have kidnapped you and taken you back to Stillwater long ago."

Abby froze and was vaguely conscious of the knife falling from her hand, clattering to the counter. She could hear Gibbs calling her name but could barely make it out over the sudden roaring in her ears.

She was suddenly back in that warehouse, immobile in that chair, watching the Phantom pace in front of her, holding the axe, his voice dripping threats.

Nausea made her stomach churn as she gripped the counter edge tightly, trying to get air into her heaving lungs.

"What's wrong? Abby?" asked Jackson, concerned, reaching out a hand.

"Just give her a minute, Jack," said Gibbs urgently, holding his hand out to try and stop Jackson approaching too close and startling Abby.

"What the hell did I do now, for heaven sake?" Jackson sounded bewildered but with an obvious undertone of anger.

"It's not all about you, Jack. Just... just leave it for a minute, will ya?" Gibbs was aware his voice sounded harsh, even to his own ears, but he couldn't spare attention for his dad right now.

Gibbs could see Abby's eyes darting around as she stared down at the counter, but obviously not seeing it, her chest heaving as she fought for breath.

_Dammit. Another panic attack._

Abby hadn't suffered one since the night after her ordeal... just the nightmares. Gibbs approached her slowly from the side so she could see him, repeating her name softly, vaguely conscious of Jackson still hovering nearby as he laid a hand on her back.

He blocked out everything but Abby in front of him.

Abby jumped when she felt a presence next to her, the sound of a familiar voice penetrating the fog and focused on that voice she loved so much. She felt the hand running up and down her back gently but couldn't seem to stop shaking as she tried to pull in air.

Gibbs placed his hand over hers, pulling it gently from the counter and turning her slowly to face him. "Abby, listen to my voice... focus on me... breathe with me."

Gibbs pulled her hand to his chest, holding it there with one hand while his other hand wrapped around the side of her neck, stroking his thumb over her warm skin.

"Feel how I'm breathin', Abbs... come on, I gotcha. We can do this together... like we did before." He kept his voice calm and soft.

Gibbs breathed in deeply, exaggerating the action so she could feel it under her hand and as she had before weeks ago, Abby slowly began to breathe with him. Murmuring her name, Gibbs stepped closer, sliding his other arm around her protectively, trying to make it so all she could see and feel and hear was him right in front of her.

This time, her breathing eased more quickly and her gaze came up to fasten onto his as her panic began to subside.

Gibbs cupped her face and when Abby murmured his name, he pulled her trembling form into a hug. Her arms came around him, her hands clutching the back of his sweatshirt in a fierce grip as she buried her head in his neck. He ran his hands gently up and down her back, brushing his lips against her face, all the while murmuring her name.

Sensing her calming down, Gibbs continued holding her until her shaking subsided and she loosened her death grip on his sweatshirt.

When Abby pulled back, she stared up at him. "I'm okay... I don't know what came over me." She looked beyond Gibbs to where Jackson was standing nearby, looking worried. "I'm really sorry, Jack."

"What's wrong, Abby?" asked Jackson.

Gibbs threw his dad an impatient glare and cupped Abby's face in his hands, drawing her gaze back to him. "You wanna lie down?"

Abby hesitated, gnawing her lower lip before nodding. "Erm, perhaps for a little bit... Can I, er... can I have some water please?"

"I'll get that, honey," offered Jackson, moving to the sink as if glad to be doing something.

Gibbs wrapped an arm around her and she leaned into him, an arm around his waist as they turned to leave the kitchen. Gibbs threw a glance over his shoulder, feeling a pang of sympathy for his dad who stood there gazing after them, looking helpless, but he'd worry about that later.

Gibbs walked with Abby into the living room, waiting until she curled up on the couch, tucking the throw around her long legs.

She stared up at him, distress clear in her eyes. "Poor Jack... I musta scared the crap outta him."

Gibbs perched on the edge of the couch, taking her hand. "He'll live... How you feel is more important."

She wrapped both her hands around his, entwining their fingers. "I'm okay... really. I'll just sit for a minute... get my head straight. That just came outta nowhere." Glancing at the doorway, she said wryly, "Guess we gotta tell Jack now about... _him_."

"Not if you don't wanna."

He knew Abby hadn't wanted to tell Jack about the Phantom and was happy to back her up in whatever she decided.

"Well, we can hardly pretend that was just me having some random panic attack over nothing, can we? He'll think I've gone nuts... like, more nuts than he thinks I am already," Abby added with a self deprecating smile.

She was silent for a moment, staring down at their joined hands before asking quietly, "But can you do it please? I hate asking you but I'm not sure I can face rehashing the whole thing again... not just now."

Gibbs nodded, leaning in to kiss her lightly. "Sure."

"If you can't face it... I'll do it later..." she broke off as Gibbs put his finger on her lips, shaking his head.

"I'll do it. It's what I'm here for, remember... on your six, partner?" he murmured, leaning his forehead against hers. Abby huffed a soft laugh, cupping his cheek as she nuzzled against his nose.

He'd keep it brief.

It was something intensely private between them and Gibbs didn't relish Jackson knowing about it anymore than Abby did.

His reluctance was partly because he feared Jackson would call him out on the fact that, once again, Gibbs couldn't protect the woman he loved. His father had never directly accused him of that with Shannon and Kelly, but Gibbs had often wondered if his dad believed it.

Gibbs looked up as Jackson came in with a bottle of water, which Abby took with a grateful smile. She looked between the two men. "I'll be fine, Jethro... Jack. Just let me be for a while, huh?" She squeezed Gibbs' hand. "Erm... can you check on dinner?"

"You let us worry about dinner, Abby," Jackson put in before Gibbs could reply. "I've already put the lasagne in the oven."

Reluctant to leave but knowing Abby hated him fussing, Gibbs stood, tilting his head at Jackson to follow him and was grateful when his dad did so without argument.

Opening a beer for both of them, Gibbs handed his dad a bottle, seeing the worry on Jackson's face as he asked, "Is she really okay?"

"Sit down, Jack... let me finish this and then we'll talk."

Jackson stared at him for a moment before nodding. "Okay, but I'll give you a hand, son. It'll be quicker with two."

They split dealing with the vegetables between them while Gibbs gathered his thoughts. For once, Jackson didn't fill the silence and for that too, Gibbs was grateful. When they'd finished, Gibbs peeked around the doorway to see Abby lying down on the couch, not sleeping but seemingly lost in thought as she stared into the flames.

He turned back and joined his dad sitting at the table. Before Gibbs could say a word, Jackson blurted out. "What did I do, son? What did I say to upset Abby?"

"It wasn't you, Jack. You just triggered... somethin' by accident."

"Well... hell, I can recognize a panic attack when I see one. Johnson's kid suffers from 'em if he gets in confined spaces. But what'd I do to set one off in Abby?" Jackson raised his hands in a helpless gesture. "I didn't even know she suffered from them."

"She doesn't... normally."

Gibbs took a deep breath and, as succinctly as he could, told Jackson what had happened to Abby in L.A, keeping his voice as low as he could.

He left out details of the ordeal itself and how he and his team had watched a live feed from the plane, concentrating on relating how Abby had discovered an unknown serial killer, had gone to work with the L.A. team before the Phantom kidnapped her.

He felt awful about adding to whatever 'emotional stress', as Ducky had described it, his dad was suffering, but Abby was right. They couldn't very well play it off as something normal and if he knew his dad, not knowing the truth and being fobbed off would only irritate him more.

As the story unfolded, Jackson looked increasingly upset and agitated and Gibbs placed a hand on his arm, squeezing reassuringly. When he got to the bit about Abby being kidnapped, Jackson muttered, "Oh jeez... so when I said kidnapped just now..."

Gibbs nodded briefly. "Yeah... but you weren't to know. She had a panic attack the night after she was rescued but not since."

Jackson stared at his son, distressed. "I'm sorry, son. I didn't know and I didn't mean to hurt her. God... that's the last thing I wanna do."

"I know, dad... and Abby knows that too. There's no way you coulda known." Gibbs rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. "I've never known her react to that word either."

"Well... it's not a word people use every day, although I guess it might be in your line of work." Jackson acknowledged, hesitating before asking. "Was she... was she hurt by this guy?"

Gibbs wasn't about to get into that kind of detail without talking to Abby first, so merely shook his head. "Not badly."

Jackson gazed at him for a long moment, before nodding slowly. "Can I talk to her?"

Gibbs paused. "Let me see if she's up to it. But don't push her, Jack. She asked me to tell ya what happened but she won't wanna talk about it much."

"I know, Leroy. I just wanna apologize."

"Pretty sure you have nothing to apologize for, dad." Gibbs stood, squeezing Jackson's shoulder as he passed him.

Abby was now sitting up on the couch, arms wrapped around her knees but turned with a soft smile as he appeared in the doorway. He sat next to her and she snuggled into his side, leaning her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Jack okay?"

Gibbs nodded, pressing a kiss to her hair. "Yeah, he'll be fine. How ya feeling?"

Abby sighed. "I'm okay... really. That was just... hinky." Gibbs squeezed her, pressing a kiss to her hair as she went on. "Is Jack in the kitchen?"

Gibbs nodded, "Yeah... wants to talk to ya but if ya don't feel like it..."

She smiled reassuringly, patting his leg as she stood, calling out. "Jack."

Jackson appeared quickly through the doorway and Abby held out her arms as she ran towards him. The hug Jack returned was just as tight as the ones Abby usually bestowed and Gibbs could see his dad's eyes glittering with moisture as he felt his own throat close up.

"I'm so sorry, Abby... I wouldn't upset you for the world, sweetheart."

Abby kissed his cheek as she drew back. "I know, Jack. It's okay. Come... sit with me a bit."

She inclined her head at Gibbs and he stood, staring down at her, asking a silent question. She squeezed his hand, kissing him lightly as she nodded.

Gibbs sighed, reluctant to leave but going along with what Abby wanted. He left them alone, but only went as far as the kitchen, unashamedly trying to eavesdrop in case Jackson did push too hard.

As soon as Abby sat by Jackson on the couch, he said, "I didn't know... or I'd never have said it."

She took his hand. "You didn't know, Jack. How could you? And it was actually a pretty funny and harmless comment... if you ignore the whole OTT reaction I had. It's not your fault I freaked out."

Jackson squeezed her hand. "Why didn't you tell me before about what had happened in L.A.? It's not that long ago."

Abby shrugged, chewing her lip. "Didn't wanna upset you, Jack, and... I guess I just wanna put it behind me, y'know. I've spent the past few weeks talking about it, going over it again and again, dreaming about it, talking with the NCIS shrink about it... and I've had enough. It felt like it was taking over my life and I just wanna forget about it. It's not easy to share stuff like that."

"You got that right," replied Jackson.

"But I'm sorry we did... can you forgive me?"

Jackson tugged on her hand until she sat back on the couch, leaning into his side. "Nothing to forgive. I'm just so pleased you're okay. Can understand why Leroy keeps an eye on ya though."

Abby rested her head on Jackson's shoulder. "He's always been very protective of me, Jack. But this hit him hard... so yeah, he's been lookin' after me even more than normal."

"So where was Leroy?"

"In D.C. of course, working..." Abby answered without thinking and then sat up abruptly, turning to glare at Jackson. "Now wait just a minute, Jackson Gibbs... whatever you're about to say, you can just stop right there."

Jackson held up his hands. "Hey, I just wondered why he wasn't with ya in L.A."

"Coz he didn't need to be," she stated flatly. "I was out there with the L.A. team and they saved me. Just remember I'm not some helpless female that needs a bodyguard everywhere she goes, y'know. Well... even if I did need rescuing this time, I'll give you that one. But the Phantom had been planning to get me for a long time... wherever I was, he'd have gotten to me at some point."

"I'm sorry, Abby... I didn't mean to imply... aw hell. Every time I open my mouth lately, I seem to put both feet in it."

Jackson looked so gloomy that she took pity on him.

She slid back against his side, linking her arm in his and laying her head on his shoulder again. "I know you didn't mean it, Jack. I'm just over protective of Jethro too, I guess. And I... I don't think I could've got through all this without him. He's been there for me every step of the way. He nearly hijacked an FBI plane to get to me in L.A."

Jackson chuckled. "Sounds like my boy."

"He can be pretty determined, yeah." She glanced up at Jackson. "But that's a story for another day... can we leave it for now. I'm... I think I'm done talking about it."

Jackson nodded. "Sure thing, Abby. I'm sorry my big mouth dragged it all up again."

"Doesn't matter. Besides, my big mouth got me into enough trouble yesterday," she admitted ruefully.

"Huh?"

Jackson looked genuinely puzzled and Abby went on hurriedly. "I mean I'm sorry we had a fight, Jack. I let my temper get the better of me and I shouldn't have."

Jackson waved his hand. "Oh that... S'kay. I shouldn't have snapped back at ya either. Besides, you gave me a lot to think about, Abby." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, squeezing gently. "And I like having a firecracker of a daughter again. Keeps me on my toes. In fact, it's good to have a daughter again, full stop."

Abby stared at him, wide eyed. "That means a lot, Jack... you know I lost my dad years ago and since then... well, Ducky's been the nearest thing I have to a father and now... I really, really love the thought of having you as another dad. I'm so lucky."

Jackson smiled, looking pleased. "It's me that's the lucky one... Never thought I'd see my boy so happy again and that's all down to you. So you see, daughters are allowed to tell dads when they're being an idiot... and vice versa." Jackson tugged her into his side, tucking her head back onto his shoulder as he chuckled. "Shannon used to rip me a new one every now and then. Boy, did she have a temper?"

Listening to all this, it had taken all Gibbs' self control to remain sitting at the kitchen table.

He'd gone through the gamut of anger at what Jack was implying about him not protecting Abby, to being choked with emotion at how Abby had defended him and how Jack had called Abby his daughter.

And now this memory of Jackson about Shannon blindsided him, instantly flashing him back to a time one summer, returning to this house after a spell abroad on deployment when Kelly was about seven years old.

_Gibbs waved off his lift and hitched his kit bag higher on one shoulder as he opened the gate. Walking towards the front porch, he cast his eye over the house for the first time in months, noting the changes, smiling when he realized his green-fingered wife had been changing the garden... again._

_Before he reached the steps, the front door opened and a mini tornado rushed out, shrieking, "Daddy!"_

_Dropping his bag, he scooped up the flying figure and wrapped his daughter in a hug, listening as Kelly babbled excitedly, winding her arms around his neck in a tight grip. _

_Laughing as her words ran over one another, he squeezed her. "Hey, half pint... hey... slow down."_

"_But I've got so much to tell you, daddy. I thought about writing it all down so I wouldn't forget but I think I can remember it all..."_

"_And I wanna hear it. Let's get inside." He leaned down awkwardly to pick up his bag, still hanging onto Kelly, who squealed with laughter as he bent over, threatening to drop her. "C'mon... let's go find ya mom."_

"_Oh, she's arguing with grandpa."_

_Gibbs eyed his daughter as he carried her up the path. "She is, huh?" _

_His dad had come down for a few days, timed to coincide with both Jackson's birthday and Gibbs' return from deployment._

_Kelly nodded, matter-of-factly. "Yup."_

"_Big fight?" he asked as he opened the front door._

_A shake of the head as Kelly played with his collar. "Nope... but she did look mad when she went down to the basement."_

"_Then let's go see if I can break it up then, huh?" He closed the door behind him, dumping his kit bag._

"_No need to break anything up, Gibbs. It's fine." _

_At the sound of that warm, soft voice, he turned, Kelly still in his arms, to see Shannon closing the basement door, her eyes dancing with amusement as she met his gaze._

_Gibbs kissed Kelly, putting her down on the floor and she didn't protest, merely bouncing on her toes. "Look, mommy... daddy's home."_

"_So I see." _

_A wide smile broke out on Shannon's face and she launched herself towards him, and for the second time in as many minutes, Gibbs found himself bracing against one of his girls wrapping themselves around him. _

_He hugged Shannon close, burying his hands in her mane of hair, gazing down into sparking eyes before kissing her, losing himself in her sweet taste. Shannon kissed him back, winding her arms around his neck._

_They broke apart, laughing as they heard Kelly's muttered, "Ew, gross."_

_Shannon reached out to ruffle her daughter's hair. "Trust me, young lady. One day you will remember this and know that kissing your husband is very far from being gross."_

_Gibbs cupped Shannon's face. "Everything okay?"_

_Shannon nodded, looking amused. "Everything's fine. Kelly, would you go fetch your grandpa? If he hasn't heard the noise already... But don't... run down those stairs." She raised her voice as Kelly rushed off happily, and they could hear her clattering down the basement stairs and the babble of her excited voice. _

_Shannon pulled Gibbs into the kitchen. "Come... talk to me in here. I'm halfway through dinner."_

_He wound his arms around Shannon from behind, unable to stop touching her now he was back. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling deeply, the familiar scent of her shampoo invading his senses. "What ya fighting with Jack about?"_

_Shannon chuckled, throwing a teasing glance over her shoulder. "Oh, nothing much. Just reminding him... again... whose house this is."_

"_Oh..." _

_Shannon and Jackson had always gotten on very well, most of the time. But his wife's warm and gentle nature belied a fiery temper, a will as stubborn as his own and an intense dislike of being bossed about on her own territory... and Jack sometimes forgot that. _

"_Yeah... oh." Shannon sighed, leaning back into him as she went on. "I was just tidying up and Jack started asking if you keep your rifle in the same place. When I said of course it was, he said he didn't think it should be kept there."_

"_Oh."_

_Shannon chuckled. "Yeah... I think he wished he'd said oh, rather than what he did say."_

"_There any blood on the floor to clean up." He nuzzled into her neck, kissing her soft skin. _

_She turned her head and kissed his cheek. "Nope... it was a good clean fight. No gouging, no biting, no punching below the belt." Gibbs snorted into her skin, shaking his head. He could just picture it. "I just reminded him that you knew the safest place to keep your rifle, that it's been there for years and what did he want me to do with it? Bury in the garden? And I was damned if I was gonna change something in my house just because Jack didn't like it."_

_They heard footsteps on the basement steps and Gibbs released Shannon as he turned to see Kelly dragging a laughing Jackson through the door._

"_Hey, slow down, Kelly... I can't move as fast as you young 'uns." He grinned at Gibbs. "Hello son."_

"_Hey dad." Gibbs moved to hug his dad. Pulling back, he picked up Kelly again, and she giggled as he smothered her face in kisses._

_Jackson's smile widened as he watched his son. "Gotta lot to catch up on, Leroy... but that can wait till later." Jackson moved into kitchen. "D'ya want a hand with that, Shannon."_

"_It's okay, Jack, I got it," replied Shannon, smiling at her father-in-law. "You can finish off with Kelly though in the back yard."_

"_Yes, ma'am..." Jackson gave Gibbs a sheepish smile. "Glad you're here, son. You can rescue me from this Spitfire."_

_Shannon laughed. "Oh, you don't need rescuing, dad."_

_Kelly hugged her dad again, before he put her down and she took her grandpa's hand as they headed outside. Shannon watched them go and Gibbs watched Shannon, seeing the fond smile on her face. _

_Gibbs slung an arm around her shoulder. "Sounds like I'm lucky the house is still standing."_

_She poked his side. "It's not that bad... you always did have bad timing, Gibbs." She gave him a teasing smile and he leaned down to kiss it off her face. When he pulled back, his eyes traced her beautiful face, drinking it in as Shannon went on. "Though I'm thinking of adding another rule... Rule 37, keep Jack out of the basement."_

_Gibbs grinned. "Sounds like a good rule... not sure how you're gonna enforce it."_

"_Good point." She slid her arms around his neck, gazing up at him. "And yes, everything is just peachy now I've got my husband back safe." He saw a shadow pass across her eyes as she told him softly. "I missed you, Marine. So did Kelly. She's talked about nothing else all week than daddy coming home."_

_Gibbs slid his hands around her hips, pulling her flush against him. "Missed you both too."_

"_Say the words."_

_He huffed a laugh at her usual ritual when he left and when he came home, nuzzling her nose. "I did take care. I did come home safe."_

_She leaned up to kiss him. "And make sure it stays that way, you hear me?"_

Gibbs was drawn out of his memories by arms sliding around his neck from behind and Abby nuzzling into his neck, and he blinked rapidly as his surroundings came into focus again.

"Hey there ... it's not often I can sneak up on you," she mumbled into his skin.

He grasped her arms where they were wrapped around his neck, squeezing them but keeping his face averted to give him a moment to compose himself.

Abby kissed his neck lightly. "I'm gonna take a shower before dinner's ready."

He turned as she released him and smiled up at Abby, hoping this was one occasion when she didn't read him so well. "Okay... and if you feel..."

She held up her finger, rolling her eyes. "I know... if I feel dizzy or hinky again, I'll shout. I won't be in there long." She paused, searching his eyes. "You sure you're okay."

Gibbs nodded and she stared at him for a moment longer, clearly not convinced but he was grateful when she didn't question further, merely nodding slowly before heading upstairs.

He sat unmoving at the table for a while, staring down at his hands until Jackson came into the kitchen, patting his son's shoulder as he sat down next to him.

Jackson ran his hands over his face. "After all that... I'm amazed she's in such good shape."

"She's tougher than she looks, dad."

"I guess so." He threw his son a wary glance. "I don't know if you heard, Leroy... but I didn't mean what I said about where you were... not in the way it musta sounded."

"Didn't you?"

"No... I just..." Jackson sighed heavily, shaking his head. "My mouth just runs away with me sometimes and it... it comes out all wrong. When you live alone, it's like... it's like there's no filter there between your brain and your mouth and it just comes out unedited. Your mom always managed to stop me putting my foot in it... at least some of the time."

Gibbs nodded, smiling wryly. "I remember." He met his dad's eyes steadily. "But whether you said it or not, it's nothing I haven't said to myself. I'm reminded every day how I nearly lost her... how I wasn't there for Shannon and Kelly. I don't need to hear it from you, dad, coz it's in my head." Gibbs broke off, his throat tightening.

Jackson rested his hand on his son's arm. "You always were good at blaming yourself for stuff... even if there was no need. And you won't ever hear that from me, Leroy, okay?" When Gibbs nodded, Jackson went on tentatively. "Is what happened... is that what brought the two of you together?"

Gibbs cleared his throat. "Yeah, I guess it was. Pushed us."

"Well, I guess you gotta try and hang onto the good things to come out of it then... if ya can," added Jackson.

TBC...


	21. Chapter 21: Past, Present and Future

**Closer Reality**

**Chapter 21 – Past, Present and Future**

Later that night, Abby sat on their bed, loosening her pigtails when Gibbs emerged from the ensuite. He detoured her way when he saw what she was doing and she laughed softly when he bumped her hip, pulling her onto his lap.

"Let me."

Gibbs took over untangling her hair, running his fingers through the strands as he released the pigtails from their ties. Massaging her scalp gently, he smiled when Abby moaned softly and leaned back against his shoulder, relaxing into him.

The rest of the evening had passed pleasantly enough, not as strained as some evenings had been this week and Jack was very solicitous over Abby, to the point of over-fussing. She'd bitten back her protests, sensing the older man somehow needed to do this. They'd also spent some time working on teaching Jack some simple signs and that had eased the atmosphere even more.

As painful as his vivid memory had been, almost blindsiding him with its intensity and similarities, the subsequent clearing of the air with his dad had felt good. Something they should have done years ago.

Abby had sensed his preoccupation during the evening as he'd worked it all through in his head but hadn't pushed him on it.

She'd just let him be.

Something else that set her apart.

Gibbs folded his arms around her protectively, nuzzling into her neck. "You okay?"

"Uh-huh. Are you?" Abby twisted to look over her shoulder, leaning her cheek against his head.

"Yup." He cupped her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Worried about you."

"I'm worried about me too..." Abby admitted softly. Gibbs waited her out, fairly sure what she was going to say. "Am I gonna react like that every time I hear that word?"

"Kidnapped, you mean?"

She pulled her head back to meet his gaze with a rueful smile. "Yeah... that word. Okay... point taken. Obviously not every time... So why did it happen earlier, huh? I wasn't even thinking about the guy at all... not then."

Gibbs shrugged, sliding an arm around her waist. "No idea. Took ya by surprise maybe? Didn't expect it coming from Jack?"

"Yeah, maybe... but it's just a word, Jethro. A nine letter harmless word." She shifted in his lap to sit sideways, resting an arm on his shoulder.

"Well, maybe it's the strain of the past week... the worry over Jack?" Gibbs suggested. "It's not been the restful time before Christmas I wanted for ya."

"Well, that can't be helped and when are our lives ever restful? We'd be bored silly if they were," she replied with a soft smile, stroking her fingers through his hair. "But it's gonna be more than hinky if that happens at work... it's the last thing I want the Director to get to know about."

Suddenly restless, Abby slid off his lap and started pacing, her hands adding emphasis to her words and Gibbs watched as she wore a groove in the carpet. "I mean kidnappings aren't as uncommon at work as we'd all like them to be, y'know... but you know that already. Why am I reminding you? But I can't freak out every time I hear the word and I won't have everyone editing what they say around me or to me. What about the next time an a-x-e comes into the lab as evidence?"

She'd been thinking about it all evening, anxious and resentful in equal measure that the Phantom was even now still screwing with her life. And the possibility this might affect her work was even worse.

Was she never going to be free of this guy? He was haunting her even after he was dead.

Gibbs snagged her hand, stopping her pacing and ramble in mid stride. "Hey... we'll worry about that if it happens, 'kay? We've got your back, Abbs."

He would make sure his team had her six.

He could also have a quiet word with Balboa and Johnson, the other team leads responsible for the bulk of evidence that passed through the lab. They were very protective of Abby too. Without giving away she'd had a panic attack, he could quietly ask them to give him a heads up if there were any similarities in cases or evidence.

Abby gazed at him for a long moment, letting his confidence, his support wash over her, biting her lip as her emotions welled up.

She fell a little bit more in love with this man every day.

"Okay."

"Talk to Ducky about it too if ya want... I know you won't mention it to the shrink."

Abby flashed him a wry smile as she acknowledged the truth in his words. "Not a chance... but yeah, the Duck-man, maybe. I'm not ruining his Christmas Day though."

She changed the subject and he let her, pulling her back to straddle his lap, holding her hips as she went on. "It musta been tough telling Jack."

Gibbs shrugged, kissing the tip of her nose. "It's out there now. If he keeps pushing ya to talk about it, we can close it down if we have to. Not gonna have him hassle you."

She linked her hands behind his neck. "It's okay... I'm a big girl and it'd be understandable if he's curious, I guess but yeah, I don't wanna keep dredging it up if I don't have to. We'd better tell Ducky and Tony though, so they know Jack knows before they come over for Christmas."

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah... I'm sure they'd help deflect him too."

"And if we don't wrap the case by the end of tomorrow, we're gonna have to re-jig Christmas Day, aren't we?"

"Might have to," he confirmed, leaning his forehead against hers.

Abby sighed, nodding. "Yeah, I know... Never mind," she said, simply. "I guess it doesn't matter when we have it... we can have the day any time we want. We can be different... start a new family tradition. But if we do have to work though, it might be good to bring Jack into work... he can keep me company in the lab, or I can get someone to give him a tour of the Navy Yard... something to keep him occupied so it doesn't ruin his day entirely."

He pulled back to gaze at her, taken aback for a brief moment. Another bonus of them being in the same profession... she wasn't likely to rip his head off when work interfered with holidays. But he knew how much she loved Christmas so he didn't take for granted her ready acceptance of possible changed plans.

He kissed her lightly. "Good idea. We'll make sure we take the presents to the hospital tomorrow... somehow."

That earned him a bright smile and she twined her arms around his neck, pressing soft kisses to his face, feeling him chuckle against her lips. She nuzzled his nose. "C'mon... let's go to bed."

Gibbs hugged her close, kissing her softly before he let her stand up to finish getting ready for bed. Watching her as she undressed and removed her make-up, going back and forth to the ensuite, his eye caught on the unpacked boxes in the corner of their room and it reminded him of something he'd been meaning to ask.

Gibbs crouched down by the boxes, picking up a couple of framed photos off the top, smiling when he recognised the ones of the team she'd had up in the living room at her apartment.

"You gonna put these up?" he asked as she passed him on her way to the bed.

"Erm, yeah... soon."

He glanced up as she climbed under the covers, wondering at the uncertainty in her voice. "You had stuff up all over your apartment." He moved around to his side of the bed, sliding under the bedclothes and rolling to his side, head propped on one hand. "What's up?"

Abby matched his pose, hesitating as she traced random patterns on his T-shirt. "Well, erm... I feel a little bit awkward putting my photos up all over the place if you haven't got any up. It feels a bit like taking over."

It was also about still gaining confidence with changing even minor things in Shannon's house. She was getting there but she had such respect for the memory of his first wife and daughter that it still felt a bit like intruding sometimes, as if Abby were following in Shannon's footsteps... which she was, literally.

And something like photographs was so very personal and sensitive. She didn't want him to feel she was trying to replace any memories.

He tilted her chin up so he could see her eyes. "Told ya to put stuff up, Abbs... whatever ya want."

"Are you gonna put some up too? I mean, I'd really like you to... I'd really like to see photos of Shannon and Kelly and Jack and your mom... if you wanted to, of course," she trailed off.

"You don't mind?"

Her eyes widened as if the thought hadn't occurred to her. "Of course not. Why should I? I want to get to know your family's faces as well as I know yours. Want to know all about them."

Gibbs paused, feeling his throat close up. When he'd had photos of Shannon and Kelly up before with his other wives, it had been okay for a while but when things started to go wrong, the comments directed at the photos became as vitriolic as those fired at him.

"You've had photos up before, haven't you?" she asked, tentatively.

Gibbs nodded, his voice roughened with emotion as he replied. "Yeah... on and off." When Abby looked askance, he shrugged. "Easier not to... when it got difficult."

After a while the photos had been used like weapons... to add substance to the accusations levelled at him of still living in the past. In the end, Gibbs took them down for fear one day he'd come home to find his only copies destroyed.

"Well, I'm not gonna make it difficult. I'd love to see photos up... Why should I mind at all?" She tilted her head on one side, gazing at him before suggesting softly, "What about that one you showed me... the one you said was your favourite? The one that reminded you of the photo Toby took of me and Em on the front porch. Perhaps we could put both of those up... sort of side by side?"

He gazed at her in silence for a few seconds before nodding. "Yeah... I'd like that, Abbs. Maybe a few others and some of the team."

She was right. It was about time he had his second family around him in the house alongside his first.

Abby smiled softly. "That one Toby took maybe... of our snowball fight."

Gibbs nodded, lips twitching in amusement. "I like that one."

"And, er..." she glanced at him swiftly before averting her gaze to the front of his T-shirt again. "I'd love to see more up of Shannon and Kelly... and of all three of you, if that's okay and you want to."

"You sure?"

She nodded and moved nearer to snuggle into his side, urging him to lay down. Pulling her close, her head came to rest on his chest and his throat tightened at her quiet words. "I know you'll always love them and that's totally okay... Coz you see, I know that when you love someone, you love them forever... and you've told me you love me and I know you don't say it lightly. So I kinda figure you'll love me for... for a while too."

Gibbs found himself robbed of his voice... not for the first time lately as Abby demonstrated how accepting and tolerant she was of his past, compared to some of his ex-wives.

He may have been a bastard to them... shut them out, buried himself in work, pushed them away, not been what they wanted.

But they'd also asked too much. Tried to change him into someone he wasn't... someone he couldn't be.

Eventually, as things began to go wrong, it seemed as if he was supposed to forget his first wife and precious daughter, as if they could no longer be a part of him.

Abby was doing exactly the opposite.

Everything Abby said and did was aimed at including Shannon and Kelly in her life as much as she could... and that pretty much blew his mind.

He tilted her face, brushing his lips lightly across hers. "I do... and I will. And yeah... let's put some photos up... we can do it together when we've got time next week."

The joy on her face and in her blinding smile could have lit up D.C. and she wrapped her arms and legs around him, hugging him tightly, her breath warm in his ear. "That'd be so cool... and just in case you haven't heard it enough times already. I love you... so very, very much."

He hugged her back, unable to reply for the boulder in his throat and he buried his face in her hair, breathing her in.

After not one but two and then three wives had left him, and every other partner in between, they'd taken his confidence with them... and he'd been left thinking it must be something wrong with him. That he could never make another relationship work.

His self-doubt had started early and hadn't really stopped.

It also made him miss Shannon more.

He'd missed the good marriage they had. He'd missed having a relationship that was a true partnership... a true sharing.

He'd missed being married to someone who was his anchor and he wanted that anchor back... he wanted the time in his life back when he'd gotten it right.

He wanted that feeling again.

For a long time, he'd wondered if he'd ever find someone who could really understand him and accept him for who he was... or even find someone who cared enough to try rather than want to change him into someone they wanted him to be.

He recognized it was partly his fault.

His other wives were always going to be playing catch up. He'd gone into each marriage thinking he'd never have that kind of bond with anyone again... believing that Shannon was only ever going to be the one for him.

How could any woman compete with that?

But so far, by not competing... Abby was filling that hole in his heart and void in his life. She'd done it slowly, stealthily with care and love over ten years and now she was as vital to him as his next breath.

He couldn't tell her all that but he could show her how he felt.

He cupped her face, murmuring her name as he rolled them over. Bending his head, he kissed her until she was boneless beneath him. They hurriedly divested themselves of their clothes and his hands roamed slowly over her naked skin, delighting in how she responded to him.

Whenever she tried to move and take a more active role, he stopped her and she eventually grasped his head, dragging it up from where his mouth was teasing her breasts. "Wanna move."

Gibbs nuzzled her nose, leaning his weight on her. "Don't... Let me take care of you."

By the time he'd kissed his way unhurriedly all over her body, Abby was trembling, feeling as if her skin was on fire... the prolonged foreplay making her senses spin.

Eventually Gibbs settled himself between her legs and she moaned as the hard length of him slid against her. He ran a hand lazily over her hip as he braced himself above her, as if he had all the time in the world, and Abby was torn between growling or begging him to hurry the hell up.

Gibbs nudged slowly inside, watching Abby's eyes go wide in her flushed face, hips rising to meet his as he sank inside in one long deep thrust, her warm heat surrounding him. Her head arched back into the pillow, exposing her slender neck and he licked his way over the creamy flawless skin up to her jaw.

He framed her head in his arms, leaning his forehead against hers as they shared breaths, kissing each other slowly as Abby adjusted to the feeling of him pulsing inside her.

One hand tangled in her hair, Gibbs watched as a whole range of emotions skittered across her expressive face. He shifted his weight, moving slightly up her body so their pelvises were aligned and she gave a breathy moan, grinning up at him as she realized what he was doing.

It was an angle they'd used before... slow, tender, incredibly erotic. Not as deep but with friction and heat in all the right places, it was still one that could drive her out of her mind.

Gibbs finally began moving, barely withdrawing before sinking back inside as she raised her hips slightly so they were rocking together gently... _oh so_ slowly. Gibbs nuzzled her face, kissing her softly, hands cupping her cheeks as he moved leisurely within her.

The sounds she was making... soft groans, gasping whimpers of his name... were playing havoc with his own control but he was determined to make this last. He loved watching her come undone underneath him, seeing her orgasm gradually overtaking her face, her eyes going hazy, her skin flushing, muscles tensing until her control shattered.

His mouth hovered over hers and she pulled his head down into a kiss. Abby moaned into his mouth, her pulse racing as they whispered soft murmurs of encouragement against each other's lips.

Abby was feeling almost helpless beneath him and had long since stopped trying to rush him as they moved together. Pleasure surged through her until she was trembling beneath him, almost undone by the feel of his body moving against hers... _in_ her.

Warmth slowly spread through her body like a liquid wave, his scent surrounding her as his large body swamped her completely.

Abby tangled a hand in Gibbs' hair, her other hand clutching his back, her entire body beginning to shake as she reacted to the steadily building rhythm that seemed to take forever.

Abby could feel the edge beneath her but he kept her hovering there until she was sure she was going to pass out with the aching pleasure of it. When she finally fell over the edge, it was prolonged and intense, and her vision darkened until she was left wrecked and clinging to him in the aftermath.

She was vaguely conscious of Gibbs holding her, murmuring against her mouth as she came back to herself. She opened her eyes to see Gibbs gazing down at her, a smug smirk on his face, his eyes still hazy with his own need.

She giggled softly, grasping his face and pulled him into a slow, deep kiss. "Wow... we're getting real good at this."

"Ya think... still need to keep practicing some more."

She grinned, nipping at his neck. "No kidding. Take what you need, Jethro." She arched against him, feeling him hot and hard inside her.

Raising her legs, she wrapped them around his waist, opening to him further. He groaned as he sank more deeply inside, bracing himself on his forearms as he began moving faster, harder, chasing his own release.

His hips snapped against hers, becoming lost as his need increased and he felt her squeezing her muscles around him. Gibbs shuddered through his climax, moaning her name as he bit down on the soft skin of her shoulder, almost grinding her into the mattress.

Collapsing on top of her, he gasped into her neck, trying to bring his breathing under control as his heartbeat calmed, feeling her fingers trailing lightly across his back as they lay there, still connected.

Gibbs eventually slipped out of her and pulled Abby close, feeling his emotions threatening to overwhelm him... from the day... from his memories... from her words... from just about everything.

Pressing kisses to her face, he slid his lips to her neck, whispering against her skin. "Mine."

Her arms tightened around him, an intense surge of love washing through her. She stroked her fingers through his hair, murmuring against his ear, "Yours."

TBC...


	22. Chapter 22: Reasons

**Closer Reality**

A/N: Sorry I've been slow with an update. Time has been taken up with working on a SeSa story. Big hugs to Gibbsredhoodie as always for her help and Kesterpan's bunnies have been at it again with this chapter. And one of the scenes in Abby's lab and some of the scene between Gibbs and Jackson at the end is from the episode, the rest is me rambling.

* * *

**Chapter 22 – Reasons**

Gibbs and Abby drove in separately to work on Christmas Eve, as Abby was seeing Carol later that day and also wanted to do some last minute shopping. Gibbs had surprised her this morning by handing her a list of measurements, explaining that one was the size of the photo of her and Emily, and the other was for the photo of Shannon and Kelly... so she could buy frames for them both.

Abby found herself momentarily robbed of her voice as she took the piece of paper from him, seeing the emotions whirling in his eyes before Gibbs managed to school his face.

It was such a simple thing he'd done but it spoke volumes.

Not only for the way he'd agreed to put photos up in the first place, but also that Gibbs wasn't leaving it to her to do, that he seemed to want to make the effort to contribute.

That he was tackling this the day after they'd spoken about it also startled her... and was another demonstration of his willingness to turn the house into a home for both of their memories.

So she'd nodded, saying quietly that she'd try to find something suitable later when she was out. He'd squeezed her hand, but hadn't said anything and she'd just let him be as they finished getting ready.

Gibbs arrived in the parking lot at NCIS before Abby, but by the time he'd taken a call and then made one, collected his coffee and her Caf!Pow and was walking back to the entrance of the building, she'd pulled in.

Gibbs waited for her on the other side of Security and Abby took the drink from him as they entered the elevator together. As soon as the elevator began to move, Gibbs flipped the switch to stop it and Abby shot him an amused glance. "One of these days we're gonna get really stuck in here and it'll be like the boy who cried wolf. No one will believe us."

Gibbs managed a brief smile at her teasing. "Betty Hannigan rang just now."

She turned to face him. "Oh... What'd she say about Jack?"

"Wouldn't tell me anything specific. Just told me to ring the Sheriff," he told her, frustration evident in his voice.

"The Sheriff!" Abby exclaimed, all kinds of scenarios rushing through her head. "Why? What on earth happened?"

Gibbs shook his head, tension in his shoulders. "Wouldn't say... just that something had happened at the store, but it'd be best if I spoke to Ed." He'd pushed her but Betty hadn't caved, which annoyed him even more.

Abby chewed on her lip for a moment. "And have you? Of course you have."

Gibbs sighed. "He's out. Left a message."

"Why wouldn't Betty just tell you?" wondered Abby quietly, deep in thought. "Why make you go round the houses?"

"I don't know," Gibbs snapped. He held a hand up placatingly when she looked at him in surprise. He took a deep breath, not wanting to take his frustrations out on Abby. "Wouldn't need to do this at all if only Jack'd tell us."

Abby eyed him sympathetically, reaching out to rub his arm gently, feeling the tension in his muscles and noting the tight line of his jaw. "I know... we've been saying that all week. There's an echo in here... a repeat... a rerun."

Gibbs let out a breath. "Yeah..." He threw her a rueful glance. "He never makes it easy."

"Pot and kettle..." she murmured quietly, a small smile curving her lips as she ran her hand down his arm to take his hand.

He stared at her for a moment before huffing out a laugh, squeezing her fingers as he turned to the front again. "You got that right."

Gibbs rolled his shoulders, willing them to relax, shaking his head at her ability to help him through moments like this. Her knack of understanding him and giving him quiet support without pushing, while absorbing his temper without resentment.

It didn't diminish his worry but it did help lighten the load just a bit.

"Hey..." Abby turned her head and waited for him to meet her gaze. "Thanks for telling me... partner."

He leaned in for a brief soft kiss before pulling back and restarting the elevator.

* * *

Later that morning, Gibbs was heading back to the bullpen when his phone rang and when he heard the voice on the other end, he ducked into the nearest empty conference room for some privacy.

"Well, I mighta known if anyone would call on an awkward day, it'd be Leroy," drawled a familiar voice. "You do know it's Christmas Eve, don't ya? Some of us were hoping to get outta here and get back home to their families at a decent time today, and I'd have thought you'd have wanted to do the same, given I hear you've got a new woman too."

Gibbs gritted his teeth, biting back a sharp reply, at least until he got what he needed from Sheriff Gantry in Stillwater. "Yeah, I can read a calendar too, Ed. This won't take long."

"You're not gonna be causing trouble again, I hope. You always did have a talent for that," the Sheriff replied.

Gibbs ignored his jibe. He didn't have time for the Sheriff to be an asshole and as he couldn't reach through the phone and grab the guy by the throat to squeeze the answers out of him, he had to avoid being baited into losing his temper. Never the easiest thing where Ed was concerned.

"Spoke to Betty Hannigan. She told me to call you about what happened with Jack."

"What happened? You mean Jack hasn't told ya yet?" Ed asked, disbelief in his tone.

"Would I be asking if he had?" Gibbs said, abruptly.

"But he's been there most of the week. Plenty of time to let ya know what happened, I reckon." When Gibbs didn't reply, Ed went on. "Yeah, well, you two never did _talk_ much, did ya."

"You really wanna play these games now?" Gibbs ground out and the Sheriff must have heard the warning in his voice for he suddenly relented.

"Yeah, okay, Leroy... I get it." Ed sighed. "A kid from outta town tried to rob your dad's store. He had a gun and Jack was forced to shoot him. But your dad was okay... he wasn't injured and we were satisfied it was self defence. In fact, Jack was protecting two customers in the store who this kid threatened."

Of all the things Gibbs had imagined, this wasn't one of them and he took a moment to absorb what the Sheriff was telling him.

"When?"

"Just about a month ago... maybe a little less." Ed paused before going on. "You mean to tell me, he hasn't told ya anything about it?"

"No," Gibbs conceded reluctantly.

"That's rough." Ed let the silence drift for a few seconds before going on. "D'ya want me to fax the report? Give ya something to read through before ya talk to him about it... if ya can get him to talk."

Surprised at the ready offer, Gibbs took a few seconds before replying. "I'd appreciate that, Ed."

"Jack was a bit shook up for a while," Ed elaborated, and Gibbs could hear the gruff sympathy in his voice. "Betty's been keeping an eye on him. We all have... he'll be okay, Leroy. He's a tough old coot."

Gibbs rubbed his hand over his face, feeling tired all of a sudden. "Yeah, I know."

"Okay... give me ten minutes, I'll get it sent."

After he'd disconnected the call, Gibbs sat silently at the table, mulling over what the Sheriff had told him.

He'd expected more of a fight to get the information, given their past history and the fact he wasn't there in person to prise it out of the Sheriff, but Ed had a lot of respect for Jackson and they had to live in the same town so perhaps that had helped.

Gibbs headed for his desk to make sure he was nearby when the fax came through, so his team didn't inadvertently pick it up. True to his word for once, the report came through from the Sheriff quickly and Gibbs read through the fairly sparse information but it at least gave him a firmer picture, and more importantly, a reason for why Jackson had been behaving the way he had.

Carrying the report, Gibbs walked around the stairs to a quiet corner and took out his cell. "Duck... can you meet me in Abby's lab?"

Ducky sounded surprised but agreed readily enough. "Of course, Jethro. I'll be there directly. Is there a break in the case?"

"Not the case, Duck." Gibbs glanced around to see if he was out of earshot of his team. "It's about Jack."

"Ah, may I surmise that your phone calls proved fruitful then? I thought they might." Before Gibbs could voice any protest about Ducky building up a head of steam, the older man's radar must have felt the eyeroll down the phone as he hurriedly went on. "I'll see you there."

Ducky managed to beat him to Abby's lab and was just entering her office as Gibbs strode through the door.

"Hey Duck-man... what can I do you for?" Abby greeted Ducky with a bright smile, looking up from her monitor from where she sat at her desk but before Ducky could reply, her eyes slid to Gibbs as he entered her office. "Gibbs?"

"Spoke to the Sheriff," Gibbs began without preamble, rubbing the back of his neck. "Best if you read the report." He handed it over and leaned against the filing cabinet while Ducky moved around to peer over Abby's shoulder as they both read the file.

Gibbs was still processing what had happened himself and wasn't sure he could find the words to explain it to them anyway. It was still sinking in that Jack could have been killed.

He could tell when Abby reached the relevant part as her eyes flew up to his. "Oh God... that explains it."

"It does indeed, my dear." Ducky squeezed her shoulder, still reading. "It explains a lot of things."

"The gun... dear God, no wonder he reacted like that to the gun safe and I... I stupidly got mad at him over it and made it a lot worse. Oh, poor Jack, he could have been killed." Abby trailed off, looking so distressed that Gibbs pushed off from the cabinet and moved closer and rested his hand on the back of her neck.

"Hey... Abbs, it's not your fault." Gibbs rubbed his thumb over her soft skin and she leaned into his touch.

"No, it most certainly isn't," said Ducky adamantly. "Neither of you could have known how sensitive Jack would be or why. But this explains a great deal... he is no doubt still processing everything that happened at his store and is still trying to come to terms with it himself... although a month is a long time to keep it to himself, I'll grant you that."

"Why didn't he tell us, Duck?"

"Ah, therein lies the question, Jethro, and I fear you will have to ask him outright, because if he hasn't volunteered the information by now, then he's not likely to without being pushed," mused Ducky.

"Maybe... maybe we haven't made it easy for him either, Ducky," suggested Abby, her hands fidgeting nervously.

"What do you mean, Abigail?" asked Ducky, gently.

Abby got to her feet and Ducky watched as she moved around in the relatively small confines of her office. "Well, maybe he hasn't felt comfortable... y'know, with me there an' all. Perhaps it was more of a burden than he expected having a... a stranger in the house, and not just being there with his son on his own, and then we had that fight and then last night..." she broke off, coming to a halt in front of Gibbs, distress glittering in her eyes.

"Last night..." Ducky prompted gently as Gibbs rested his hands on her shoulders and he could see the concern and affection clearly in the Marine's eyes as he held Abby's gaze. Ducky smothered a smile as he noted the way Gibbs gently tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, stroking her cheek gently and at how Abby never took her eyes off her partner.

Gibbs spared a glance over at Ducky as he explained. "We had to tell Jack about the Phantom."

"Oh?"

"I, er, freaked out, Ducky," admitted Abby anxiously.

Ducky felt a surge of sympathy for her. "Oh, my dear, what happened?"

Too restless to stand still, Abby resumed her pacing. "I was making dinner after you left and Jack was in a much better mood, thanks to you, Duck-man... and he made a jokey remark and I just freaked out and freaked him out in the process. He said the word... kidnapping," Abby grimaced as if she expected to react again, rolling her eyes at Gibbs when she didn't. "I just... I had a panic attack. Poor guy musta wondered what the hell was going on. So the whole evening he was focused on me, looking after me, he was so sweet... so I didn't make it easy last night either, did I... for him to share anything. I need to apologize to him."

Gibbs stepped in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Abby, no, you don't. You couldn't have known and he's had plenty of time to tell us... or tell me if he didn't wanna upset ya."

"Jethro's right, and there is one positive thing in all this... Well, more than one thing and I'm not sure if that's occurred to either of you yet." When they both turned to look askance at him, Ducky smiled kindly. "If this is what has caused Jackson such stress, such emotional strain, and there's nothing else... then at least you don't need to worry about the problem being dementia or anything physically wrong with Jack. I'm not saying that he's out of the woods by any means, as this has obviously caused him significant psychological stress, but my advice to you is to focus on the positives."

Gibbs nodded. Trust Ducky to get to the crux of it. "Yeah... Duck, you're right."

"And did you ever think, Abby, that you could have made things better?" When she looked at him in disbelief, Ducky smiled and moved closer to wrap an arm around her waist, gazing up at the taller woman. He exchanged a glance with Gibbs, seeing the gratitude in his friend's eyes.

"That by having you and Jethro to concentrate on, sharing the joy of your news and even by looking after you last night, that you gave Jack something other than his worry to occupy his mind," Ducky suggested. He squeezed her waist. "Besides, your company would cheer anyone up, Abigail."

"Huh, it hasn't felt like that," admitted Abby, resting her arm on Ducky's shoulder.

"What can we do to help him, Ducky?" asked Gibbs, quietly.

"Well... get him to talk to you if you can."

Gibbs huffed a short laugh. "Been trying that all week, Duck."

"Yes, I know," acknowledged Ducky. "Well, you might have to admit you've talked to the Sheriff but even if you have to push him, an annoyed Jack talking about it is better than one who isn't talking at all."

Gibbs thought for a moment, before nodding. "Fair point, Duck."

"And I can try to help tomorrow if I can... if we're still on for Christmas dinner, that is, with the case, and provided you can get him to talk tonight and I realize it may be a fairly big _if_. But if you don't manage to, we'll have to tiptoe around the fact that we know somehow. But it's progress... think of that, both of you." Ducky smiled at them, reaching out to pat Gibbs on the arm.

Abby sighed, resting her head on Ducky's for a moment before letting him go and moving closer to Gibbs. "He's right... it is a relief, Gibbs."

"Yeah, it is," he agreed. "Thanks, Duck." He squeezed the older man's shoulder and kissed Abby on the cheek, cupping her face gently. "Don't brood on it, Abbs." He gave a self deprecating smile. "Leave that to me. I'll talk to Jack later."

Abby watched Gibbs go, biting her lip until she became aware of Ducky watching her. When she looked over, the M.E. held out his arms and she rushed over for a hug.

"Thank you, Ducky," she whispered into his ear.

Ducky patted her back. "It'll be alright, my dear. At least we know now what has been troubling Jack."

Abby pulled back, managing a weak smile. "Hold that thought."

"And may I point out another positive?" Ducky took her hand as he moved to perch on the corner of her desk again.

"Hmm?"

Ducky inclined his head in the direction Gibbs had gone. "Well, he looked like our Jethro. He sounded like our Jethro," said Ducky with a teasing smile and Abby began laughing softly. "But tell me, what have you done with our fearless, stoic leader who keeps his masks firmly in place, who doesn't share easily and who, above all, doesn't ask for help?"

Abby grabbed Ducky's other hand, smiling. "Isn't it awesome, Ducky? We've discussed a few problems recently and he's actually talking to me... y'know, with actual words. I mean, he's still Gibbs... uses one word where you and I would use thirty," she rolled her eyes as Ducky snorted with amusement, "but he's a lot more open. Blows my mind."

Ducky smiled at her joy. "He's certainly less cranky... and smiles more, which I suggest is all down to you. It is indeed, if I may be permitted to borrow a phrase, totally awesome."

* * *

The afternoon was interrupted by a summons for both Gibbs and Abby to Director Vance's office, who informed them that he was accepting their suggested compromise if any problems arose as a result of Abby handling evidence if Gibbs was the lead agent on a case.

Gibbs wasn't surprised. He didn't see how Vance had any choice but to go along with their suggestion, or he'd lose one or both of them. The alternatives were either firing one of them or they'd decide which one of them walked away anyway. Although from the look of relief on Abby's face, Gibbs suspected Abby hadn't been as sure as he was of the outcome.

But Gibbs was relieved that Vance had told them before Christmas so it wasn't hanging over their heads. He suspected that Vance was clearing his desk of as many loose ends as he could and perhaps the Director also realized the longer he left it, the more likely Gibbs was, and Abby, to dig in their heels and have a back-up plan organized.

Vance was many things but a fool wasn't one of them.

Both Abby and Gibbs had more time off booked between Christmas and New Year than usual, which had provoked some amused comments from Vance that he hoped Gibbs didn't take all his accumulated leave or it'd be the next Millennium before he got his lead agent back.

It would be the first time either of them had taken a lengthy spell off at Christmas for a long time.

* * *

Later, greeting the team brightly as they arrived in her lab, Abby burbled on eagerly as she bustled about. "How fun would it be to have a totally impromptu Christmas party, like, right now? We could decorate my test-tube tree, we could warm up dumplings in the incubator."

With one voice, they all replied. "Abby!"

Abby sighed, rolling her eyes as she went to her computer. "I know. Typing. I feel like Scrooge being visited by three grumpy ghosts. You want to see the attack again, right?"

Gibbs stepped up to her side and she threw him a sideways glance as he elaborated. "The point of impact."

Abby nodded. "Like I said, whoever did this had agility, speed and power on their side."

Tony chimed in. "Well, if I don't mind saying so, I have many of those qualities myself."

Abby smiled as Ziva rolled her eyes. "Ha!"

Tony eyed her, a smile hovering. "Where's that generous holiday spirit, probette?"

"Bah Hum-Bog."

Tony frowned at Ziva's mangling of the English language. "Bah what?"

Abby interrupted, bringing their attention back to the screen. "Here's another angle, Gibbs."

Watching the screen closely, Gibbs pointed. "Freeze it right there. Patrick Ellis played lacrosse?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah, team captain."

Gibbs turned from the screen. "Abby, try lacrosse."

"Checking. Okay, today's lacrosse sticks are a composite of aluminum and titanium," Abby gestured with her hands as she elaborated. "And the head is made out of nylon and leather mesh. The exact same breakdown found in the wound."

"Abel and Cain. He killed his own brother." Gibbs' statement hung on the air as they all absorbed that for a moment. "DiNozzo, you're with me. We'll go pick him up." When Tony nodded and waited behind after Ziva left the lab, Gibbs stared at him for a second, tilting his head.

"Oh, right, Boss... I'll wait upstairs. Gotcha."

Gibbs waited until DiNozzo left the lab before turning to Abby where she sat at her workbench. She was staring into space and shook herself out of her reverie, giving him a brief smile when he raised an eyebrow. "Makes it even worse somehow, doesn't it? Bad enough a family's ripped apart but that the killer's one of them..."

He reached out to squeeze her shoulder as she trailed off. She tilted her head, giving him a weak smile. "It's okay... Right, what d'ya need?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Nothing... just wanna check what time ya wanna take the toys to the hospital."

"Oh, right." Abby thought for a moment. "Yeah, I'll be back after seeing Carol but you two better eat already... so about seven I guess, if you're all finished up by then."

Gibbs nodded, turning to go. "Okay... see ya later."

"Oh... hang on, Gibbs." Abby bustled into her office and grabbed a bag from the desk drawer. "I, erm, got those frames and a few others in case we needed them for other stuff... if we get round to sorting stuff out, like, er, we said." She handed him the bag. "See if you like 'em. We can always change them if you don't."

He opened the bag, peering inside at the simple but elegant frames. "Nice, Abbs. I'll take 'em home with me later."

Abby smiled brightly. "Okay." He grinned and dropped a quick kiss on her cheek as he left.

* * *

After closing the case and leaving his team to finish up on most of the paperwork, Gibbs headed home. The living room looked cosy and warm with the fire blazing and there was an enticing smell emanating from the kitchen.

Jackson was settled on the couch, seemingly lost in thought but greeted his son readily enough as he arrived home. Gibbs ran upstairs to change and when he came back down, he grabbed beers from the fridge and entered the living room carrying the two bottles, handing one to his dad.

"Not very traditional," commented Jackson dryly.

"Yeah, it is." Gibbs clicked his bottle against Jackson's. He examined his dad for a moment before deciding to dive straight in. "Let's talk."

Jackson stared back at his son, before sighing. "You called Betty Hannigan."

It was a statement.

Jackson had known this was coming, that he couldn't keep holding back from his son or Abby for the whole visit. He'd seen how frustrated his son had become with him over the past few days and knew his behaviour had been causing both Leroy and Abby to be worried about him.

Gibbs nodded. "She told me to call the sheriff."

"Ed sent you the report?" Jackson guessed.

Gibbs sighed as he sat on the couch next to his dad. "Uh-huh. How about you fill in some of the details?"

Jackson's voice was strained as he began, his gaze distant. "He rumbled up in an old fastback. Whole town could hear him."

Gibbs sipped his beer. "Yeah. Dirt-kicker looking for trouble."

"I guess. The Dobson girl was in the store. She had a friend visiting. I... I never got her name. He said he'd come there to rob me. He had a gun, Leroy. I told him to take anything he wanted from the register, but... the girls were in the corner, crouching, terrified. He turned after them and..." Jackson broke off, shaking his head.

Gibbs sighed, seeing the helpless pain on his dad's face. "Well, that's not the first time you've fired that Winchester."

"No. It's not the first time I killed somebody, either," acknowledged Jackson. "But it's the first time I saw the face. Twenty-three. Had a kid, somebody told me."

Gibbs put his hand on his dad's shoulder, squeezing gently. "Looks different from up there in the cockpit, huh?"

Jackson nodded. "Uh, yeah, yeah. From up there, it doesn't look like much of anything. You pull the trigger, feel the release, nothing. I never even thought about it much. Now, that's all I think about." He glanced across at his son. "How did you do it all these years, son?" He felt like he was virtually pleading but once he'd started telling his story, he couldn't stop. "I need to know."

"It's not supposed to be easy," Gibbs pointed out gently, unsure what Jackson wanted him to say.

Jackson nodded at that. "Nobody said it would be, huh?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No. This why you came?"

He couldn't stop the twinge of hurt that went through him that his dad would come to see him partly to work out how to cope with having killed someone... as if that was the only insight his son could give him.

"That, and because it's Christmas... and to see you and Abby," Jackson added. "It's good to see you happy again, son."

Gibbs held Jackson's gaze for a moment before revealing. "She's been worried about ya."

"Yeah, I know she has..." Jackson knew he would need to explain himself at some point but the longer it went on this week, the harder it had become to find the right time to bring it up.

"Why didn't ya tell us, dad? If that's what ya came for?"

"I know... it's just... I dunno." Jackson shrugged. "I wanted to tell ya, son, I did. Wanted to share it, but I didn't wanna be a burden to ya or upset Abby. Didn't wanna spoil the mood." He exchanged a rueful smile with his son. "Yeah... I know, didn't exactly work out like that, did it?"

"All we wanna do is help, dad. Can't do that if ya don't tell us," Gibbs pointed out.

Jackson nodded, giving his son a brief smile. "You two looked so happy that first night... it felt like I'd be putting something on your shoulders you didn't deserve and at Christmas too, your first Christmas together, Leroy. I didn't wanna spoil that."

Gibbs shook his head. "Ya wouldn't have been spoiling it, Jack."

"And then the longer it went on, the more difficult it was... and especially last night, after finding out what Abby went through," Jackson explained. "How could I then moan about my problems when you two were coping with that?"

"She wouldn't have minded... she doesn't mind." Gibbs thought for a few moments, wondering if he should tell his dad without asking Abby first. "Abby thought she might be the problem."

Jackson reared back, surprised. "What?"

"Thought you didn't approve... of us being together."

Jackson rubbed a hand over his face. "Aw, hell... You know that's not true, don't ya, Leroy."

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah, I know... but ya can't blame her for thinking it." He hesitated before going on. "She even offered to move out while you were here... in case her being here was making ya uncomfortable, stopping ya talking."

"I'm sorry, son. I never meant for her to think that. Looking after her last night... listening to someone else's problems last night... helped me take my mind off my own. Reminded me I'm not the only one hurtin'." Gibbs smiled at Jackson confirming what Ducky had suggested earlier. He patted his dad on the arm as Jackson went on. "I'll talk to her later." Jackson paused. "Abby know about what happened at the store?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah.. I told her earlier. She wants to help, dad. Cares about ya." He smiled slightly. "So I'd brace yourself against something solid when ya get a hug later."

Jackson laughed and Gibbs smiled at the sound. "Well, that I look forward to." Both men were silent for a while, sipping their beer, lost in their own thoughts before Jackson asked. "Abby back later?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yup... said she'd be back in time to come with us to the hospital, take the toys. Then I'm driving her to the shelter where she helps out and then midnight mass... if ya feel up to it."

"Sounds good. I'll see if this old body's still awake by then." Jackson glanced over at his son. "She's good for you, Leroy."

Gibbs nodded, staring down at his beer. "I know she is, dad."

"She reminds me of Shannon... got the same firecracker temper. She used to put me in my place, remember?" Jackson smiled.

Gibbs stared at his dad for a moment, taken aback a bit by the easy way Jack made the direct comparison. He cleared his throat. "Oh, I remember."

Jackson clapped his hands on his knees as he stood up carefully. "Right... you ready to eat, Leroy? I've made stew so Abby can have some later when she gets in."

"Yeah, Jack, I could eat. Thanks."

While Jackson finished up in the kitchen, Gibbs pulled out the photos he'd retrieved from upstairs and put them into the new frames Abby had bought, his hand shaking slightly as he traced the faces of his first family.

He had to admit the photos looked pretty good, even though he felt mildly uncomfortable with the thought of having his girls on show again, especially with visitors coming to the house tomorrow, even if they were his family now.

Gibbs put both photos into the drawer of the side table for now. He wanted Abby to see them first, preferably as he put them up. He'd surprise her with them later if he could or in the morning... Christmas morning.

TBC...


	23. Chapter 23: Focusing on the Good

**Closer Reality**

**Chapter 23 – Focusing on the good**

The door to MTAC opened and Abby, Carol and Fisher followed McGee down the slope to the seats. McGee gestured, smiling down at the young boy beside him. "All right, Fisher. Right this way, my friend."

Fisher's eyes were wide as he looked around him. "Whoa. What is this place?"

McGee glanced at Abby, seeing her smile before leaning down to confide in Fisher. "This is a very special room that only a few people know about. It's a magic room called MTAC."

"Aunt...?"

Carol smiled at her nephew as he looked her way. "Don't look at me."

Kneeling down behind Fisher and putting his hands on the boy's shoulders, McGee explained. "See, Santa told me very specifically to bring you here."

Fisher looked over his shoulder at McGee. "Why? What's gonna happen?"

"Well, let's make a Christmas wish and see if it comes true. How about that?" asked McGee.

Fisher nodded. "Yeah."

"Want you to shut your eyes good and tight. Got 'em closed?" Fisher nodded vigorously and McGee went on. "All right. Now, I want you to think of the one thing you want for Christmas more than anything else in the entire world. You ready?" McGee whispered in his ear. "Go."

Fisher's mom, Ensign Blake, appeared on the screen in front of them. "Oh, Fisher, baby, is that you?"

Fisher gasped, his eyes opening and he rushed forward, bursting out. "Mom!"

Ensign Blake smiled broadly, waving at her son. "Oh, I love you, sweetheart." Abby looked down at Carol by her side, seeing her wide smile at seeing her sister and her nephew's excitement.

Fisher waved back eagerly. "Merry Christmas."

"Look at you. You are getting so big. I got all the mail you sent, all your artwork, your pictures."

"I'll make you more," Fisher promised his mom enthusiastically.

"I can't wait. I've told everybody here all about you, about how proud I am of you. You know, we're going to have a big Christmas dinner here tonight," Carol's sister whispered, leaning forward. "But I'd rather be there instead."

Fisher gazed up at the screen. "I wish you were, too."

McGee watched from the background as mother and son talked. He glanced at Abby next to him. "Well, not bad, huh? Pulled it off."

"You sure did... Admiral Whitebeard," Abby teased, beaming at her friend.

McGee smiled. "You heard that one, did ya?"

"Tony told me," chuckled Abby.

Ensign Blake's voice drew their attention again. "Hey, they said I can read you a story. Would you like that?"

Virtually bouncing on the spot, Fisher burst out. "Yeah!"

"This was my favorite story..."

Letting Fisher's mom's voice fade into the background, Abby clasped McGee's face in her hands and planted a kiss on his cheek. "You would make a great Santa."

Blushing, McGee kissed her back on the cheek, risking an arm around her shoulders for a quick hug. "I guess you just gotta believe."

She gazed up at her friend. "Thank you, Tim."

Whatever tensions there'd grown up between them since she and Gibbs had become involved, Abby had hoped that nothing could really touch their friendship. McGee was a sweet man with a wonderfully kind heart, and it was typical of him that he'd risk getting into trouble to make a small boy's Christmas.

After Carol had joined her nephew at the front of the room so she could speak to her sister, the call came to an end, leaving a very excited boy behind. Carol beckoned McGee over and he crouched down by her side.

Carol leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Thanks McGee. You're a rock star."

McGee returned her smile, blushing slightly. "You're welcome, Carol. Although I won't say any time as I think if Director Vance finds out, I'll be agent afloat before I could say seasickness pills."

Carol ran her fingers over her lips in a zipping motion. "Your secret is safe with me... well, me and the technicians and the destroyer's communication team."

McGee laughed softly as he straightened up. "Yeah... tell me about it."

Carol watched McGee as he looked over to where Abby was sitting with Fisher on the steps, holding the young boy on her lap as he babbled excitedly about his call to mom. Carol felt a surge of sympathy for the younger man. It would be a while before he was over Abby entirely, that much was plain on his face.

* * *

Shortly afterwards, Abby walked with Carol and Fisher out to her friend's car, chatting about the arrangements for Emily's concert. When Abby tried to steer the conversation in the direction she wanted, Carol infuriatingly, and Abby was sure, deliberately, changed the subject.

After several attempts, Abby could no longer contain herself. "Well?"

Carol threw her a sidelong glance, suppressing a grin as they reached her car. "Yes, thank you. I'm very well."

Abby narrowed her eyes as she came to a halt. "Don't mess with me, missy. You know exactly what I mean." She gestured with her hands. "Speak."

Carol looked innocent as she opened the car door. "Why, is there something you want to know, Abbs?"

Abby waved her hands in the air. "Well... yeah."

Carol laughed before turning to her nephew. "C'mon, Fisher, say goodbye to your Aunt Abby."

Fisher waved up at Abby, who went down on one knee to wrap him in a hug. "Bye, Abby."

Abby tickled his sides and Fisher squirmed, laughing as he wriggled to try and get away. "Bye, sweetheart. Be good."

Carol ushered Fisher into her car and watched while he put his seatbelt on and settled down with his book, before shutting the door and folding her arms, looking up at her taller friend who was practically bouncing on the spot.

Abby was just too easy to tease and she'd have loved to string her along for a while yet, if she didn't want to beat the traffic home.

"Okay, okay, Miss Not So Subtle... I can tell if I don't own up, you'll have me up in that interrogation room and let Gibbs loose on me... ooh, now hold on, that actually sounds like fun," Carol finished, with a broad grin.

Abby laughed. "Behave, that Marine's mine. Sooo, how did dinner with Toby go?"

"Well, he came around for dinner... and he's still alive..." Carol trailed off.

"_Really_?" said Abby with a wicked grin, folding her arms.

Carol waited a beat, eyes twinkling, before going on. "I mean, he survived my cooking."

Abby rolled her eyes. "Tease... you know what I mean. Come on, spill."

"Okay. It was fun. I like him more and more all the time," Carol admitted softly and laughed as Abby dropped into a crouch and wrapped her in a hug, squealing in her ear. "Jeez, Abbs... I'll go deaf. Turn your volume down, will ya?"

"Oops, sorry."

Carol grinned at her friend when Abby pulled back. Carol glanced into the car where Fisher was now fast sleep on the passenger seat, all the excitement of the day getting to him. "He and Fisher got along real well too, which is important."

Abby stood up, gripping Carol's hand. "That's so cool. Is Fisher coming to Emily's concert?"

Carol shook her head, pulling a face. "Nope, I'm sorry to say... he's got an invite to a sleepover at a friend's and I think he'd rather be playing video games than, and I quote, listening to a bunch of _girls_ singing."

Abby giggled. "Fair point. I think Jack's coming though, if that's still okay with Toby?"

"Sure is," Carol nodded. "I mentioned he might and that's just fine. I thought we could all go out to dinner somewhere after the concert."

"Great idea." Abby leaned down to kiss Carol on the cheek. "Merry Christmas, gorgeous... I'll see you in a couple of days."

"Look forward to it. Don't wear Gibbs out too much." Carol got into the driving seat and Abby closed the door, laughing. As she started the engine, Carol wound down the window, giving Abby an impish grin as she beckoned her closer. "Oh... I forgot to tell ya... Toby made breakfast. Bye, honey."

With a cheery wave and a wink, Carol drove off, leaving Abby standing there, giggling. "You go, girl," she called out after the disappearing car before turning back to the building, still laughing, her mood improved as always by her friend.

* * *

From down in the basement, Gibbs heard the front door open and the clomp of familiar boots overhead as he and Jackson finished packing the toys, and her husky voice ring out.

"Hi honeys, I'm home."

Jackson laughed and made to put down the toy he was holding. "I'll go... dish her up some supper."

"No, I got it, dad." Gibbs headed for the stairs. He wanted to catch Abby before she saw Jackson and at least tell her his dad had finally talked about what had happened to him.

When Gibbs emerged from the basement, Abby was just removing her boots in the hallway and she threw him a bright smile as he appeared. He crooked a finger at her as he closed the door behind him, tilting his head in the direction of the kitchen.

He removed the casserole dish from the oven where it had been keeping warm and dished her up a portion, feeling her arms come around him from behind.

"Hey, Marine." Abby rubbed her cheek against his back, letting his familiar scent surround her as she nestled against the soft material of his red hoodie, her hands moving over his stomach. "Everything okay?"

"Uh-huh." He turned to wrap his arms around her, tugging her closer. "Jack talked."

Her eyes widened. "He did... just like that?"

"Well, not quite... but near enough."

"Well, what d'ya know, after all that fuss. And?" she urged when he didn't go on.

"It's okay," he reassured her. "I think he'll be okay."

"How much did he say? Where he is, by the way?" asked Abby, glancing over her shoulder.

Gibbs gestured with his head. "He's downstairs finishing off packing the toys. Told me a bit more about what happened with the kid, about the two girls. He never had a choice... had to kill the kid to protect them."

"Poor Jack." Abby bit her lip as she thought. "Does he know I know?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah."

"Did he say why he didn't tell us before?" She looped her arms around his neck, leaning into his hug.

Gibbs shrugged, rubbing his hands over her back. "Just that he didn't wanna be a burden. Wanted to come see us, but I guess he was having a harder time telling us than he thought he would."

"Oh, Jack," whispered Abby.

"C'mon, Abbs... have something to eat," Gibbs urged, kissing her softly and steering her towards the dining table, and placing the plate of steaming stew in front of her.

She sniffed appreciatively. "Mmm, this looks and smells great. I'm hungrier than I realized." She tucked in as Gibbs put the coffee on and they chatted about the plans for Christmas Day, but before he could ask her about seeing Carol earlier, the door to the basement opened and Jackson appeared.

Abby stood up immediately and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around Jackson's neck in a tight hug.

Jackson looked startled, patting her back and smiling as he hugged her in return. "Hey, Abby... not that I don't love your hugs but what did I do to deserve that one?"

If anything, she hugged him tighter. "I am just so sorry, Jack."

"What on earth for, sweetheart?" When she pulled back, Jackson held up his hand to forestall her comments. "I thought we'd gone through this... you've got nothing to apologize for."

"I understand now... about the gun, Jack. If I'd known what happened, I'd never have..."

"I know," Jackson interrupted. "That was my fault for not telling you both before. Let's forget about it, okay?" When Abby nodded, Jackson kissed her cheek. "Now, I'm gonna go and get changed." He looked over at his son. "The toys are all packed away, Leroy. We're good to go when you are."

"Okay, Jack, thanks."

Gibbs watched his dad walk upstairs before turning back to the counter and pouring them both coffee. Abby carried her plate over to the sink. "Leave it, Abbs... wanna show you something."

He gave her the mug and snagged her hand, leading Abby into the living room. As she sipped her coffee, Gibbs retrieved the framed photographs from the side table and she put her mug down when she saw what was in his hand.

Abby took the photos from him, giving him a shy smile. "They're so beautiful. The frames suit the photos, don't they?"

"D'ya wanna put them up?" Gibbs gestured with his head towards the mantelpiece.

Abby blinked at him for a moment, before nodding. She looked down at the photo on top, the one of Shannon and Kelly and traced her fingers over their faces gently. Placing the frame on the mantelpiece, she murmured. "There ya go... back where you belong."

Gibbs hauled in a shaky breath at her words, watching as Abby put the photo of herself and Emily to the left end of the mantelpiece, making the two photos a matching pair either side of the clock which stood in the centre.

He wasn't sure why he felt both unsettled and calm. It felt good to be sharing his past with Abby like but it also felt like a big step... something beyond the significance of just putting up a few photographs.

Gibbs watched her soft smile as Abby stared at the photos and stepped up behind her to slide his arms around her waist, pressing a soft kiss to her neck.

Abby rested her hands on his arms, squeezing slightly as she leaned back into him. "Thank you... for waiting so we could do this together and letting me put them up," she murmured, turning her head to kiss his cheek. Gibbs didn't answer but merely hugged her tighter.

They stood there quietly for long moments, not speaking as they looked at the photos. Gibbs heard Jackson come downstairs and was aware of his dad entering the room, but he didn't release his hold on Abby, hoping Jackson wouldn't make a big deal of this right now. He wasn't in the mood for explanations.

Jackson looked between the two of them and the photos. He wasn't sure what he was interrupting but he sensed from their body language, it was something.

Jackson stepped up to the fireplace, eyes on a photo he hadn't seen in years, looking at the girls' familiar faces. When he spoke, his voice was rough with emotion. "They're real nice, son." He looked over at the other frame. "Is, er, is that Emily?"

"Yes, it is, Jack," replied Abby. "Hopefully you'll meet her on Sunday."

"We'd better get going." Gibbs kissed her hair, squeezing her waist before releasing her.

"And I gotta get changed," declared Abby. "I'll be right back."

She hugged Jackson again before rushing off upstairs and Gibbs headed down to the basement to collect the sacks of toys. Gibbs hauled the sacks upstairs and Jackson met him at the basement doorway, holding the door open.

Gibbs hoisted the sacks higher onto his shoulder before following his dad into the kitchen. As they emerged, they heard footsteps on the stairs and turned to see Abby coming downstairs and Gibbs felt most of his blood supply leave his extremities and head south.

Abby was clad in a Mrs Santa Claus outfit, complete with a very short skirt, the whole thing decorated with white fur trim and the fur hood framed her face. What looked like black stockings rose out of her boots, the tops ending below her skirt and leaving a strip of creamy thigh exposed. She was wearing a black collar studded with silver with a silver bell on the front, and she jangled as she walked towards him.

Gibbs first thought was that he'd spend the entire evening fighting off every male who caught sight of her in that outfit.

_Maybe he should just take his gun?_

Jackson's voice broke into his thoughts. "Wow, Abby. I don't remember Santa looking like that when I was young."

Abby giggled. "Probably a good job or he'd get frostbite on various essential appendages. I was Miss Santa in freshman year and this is what I wore." She came to a halt in front of Gibbs, gazing up at him, her green eyes sparkling with mischief. "You like?"

Gibbs looked her up and down, too conscious of his dad's presence to tell her... show her... how much he liked her outfit. He settled for nodding, promising with his eyes that he'd show more appreciation later and her grin widened as she read him. He cleared his throat to get his voice to work. "I do."

Jackson chuckled as he turned away. "I'll go warm up the sleigh." He shrugged into his jacket before heading outside.

Gibbs brushed his fingers over her neck, stroking the soft skin. "You trying to give me a heart attack?"

Abby tilted her head on one side as she pretended to consider, her smile widening. "Well, that would defeat my plans for you later."

"Good job there'll be medics nearby then... with that outfit, I might need 'em." His eyes ran down her long legs appreciatively.

She gripped the bell on her collar and stepped closer, staring at him with a teasing smile as his hands came to rest on her hips. Gibbs narrowed his eyes as he heard more tinkling sounds which didn't seem to be coming from her collar.

Abby chuckled when she saw his puzzlement, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "My collar's not the only thing with bells on."

"What?"

She grabbed his hand and pushed it slowly down over hip to rest along her thigh, her eyes taking on an impish gleam.

_Dear God... He was a dead man._

He could feel the outline of not only a garter belt, but something small and round which... tinkled. Heaven help him, she was wearing a bell on her garter belt.

Gibbs retrieved his hand swiftly as Jackson came back in, rubbing his hands. "Brrr... it's fairly nippy out there. And given the length of that skirt, I think you're in danger of frostbite right now, Abby."

Abby smiled brightly, spinning away from Gibbs. "Then we'd better get going, boys. Who's taking the reins of the sleigh?"

Abby grabbed her long black cloak off the hook and Gibbs shook himself out of his mental images and helped her to slip it on. From the mischievous grin she threw him as he put his own jacket on, Abby knew exactly where his mind was heading.

TBC...

A/N: the last direct bits from the episode were in this chapter (the scene in MTAC). So from here on, I'm just going to flounder around in fluff-ville until I get them to New Year's Eve.


	24. Chapter 24: Blindsided

**Closer Reality**

A/N: Big hugs to Gibbsredhoodie for her usual awesome hand-holding and beating me about the head when I needed it. And I think we need about five chapters from ncislove by now, don't you think Hoodie?!

* * *

**Chapter 24 – Blindsided**

With Jackson in the passenger seat of the truck, Gibbs driving and Abby squashed in the middle, they made fairly good time through the holiday traffic to the hospital.

As he drove, Gibbs was trying to keep his eyes on the road ahead and not on the glimpses of black stocking beneath the cloak next to his leg, but from the impish gleam in her eyes, he knew Abby was well aware of his distraction. Whenever she shifted in her seat, the tinkling sound which he now knew was not just coming from her choker drifted to his ears and Gibbs could see her biting her lip in an attempt to suppress her laughter.

If he crashed the truck, Gibbs wondered if the insurance company would accept high blood pressure as a good enough reason.

Their arrival caused a stir on the children's ward, not just for the presents but when Abby took off her cloak and revealed her outfit. It wasn't long before Gibbs noticed the ratio of male nurses and doctors increasing compared to when they'd first arrived.

After adding their presents to the pile of others donated to the children's ward, they joined the other volunteers helping out that evening and moved into the bustle of the ward itself.

Abby greeted the nurses she knew and the three of them began working their way around the ward, giving out presents and talking to some of the kids who were unlucky enough to be in hospital over the holidays.

As he moved around the ward, Jackson couldn't help noticing how aware Gibbs and Abby were of each other all the time, even if they were on opposite sides of the room. Although, Jackson reflected with an inward grin, his son was probably keeping an eye on Abby as much because of the outfit she'd chosen and the length of those legs as the connection they so obviously shared.

Jackson had seen the mischievous sparkle in her eyes as she'd teased his son earlier, but it was more than what Abby looked like that and that outfit that drew eyes. Her personality was so warm and she was such a bundle of exuberant energy that you couldn't help but be drawn to her whenever she was nearby.

Jackson saw the smile spread across Abby's lovely face as she watched his son, the tenderness on both their faces obvious.

He was so thankful Abby was with his son.

He didn't have a clue how happy his son had been during his other marriages. As he'd observed his son and Abby during the past week, it had reminded him of the last time he'd seen Leroy look this happy... before his girls were taken from him.

Abby's happiness shone through her smile and lit up her face as she watched Gibbs sitting next to one young girl who was listening with rapt attention to something he was saying.

Abby was aware of Jackson's gaze but her attention was fixed on Gibbs. Even before she knew Gibbs had once been a father, he had such a way with kids that they gravitated towards him naturally, and he had a gentleness and ease with them that, when she found out about Kelly, explained a lot.

Watching him with the kids now made her heart squeeze in her chest.

As if aware of her eyes, Gibbs glanced up and his mouth quirked in that half grin she loved, and Abby watched as he encouraged the young girl at his side to wave across the room. Abby smiled as she waved back and her heart melted further as the little girl virtually clambered into Gibbs' lap as he helped her unwrap a present.

Watching them both, Jackson had to blink back tears at the sight. It reminded him so strongly of another memory of Kelly unwrapping presents during one Christmas he'd shared with them here in D.C.

Abby was drawn out of her thoughts by a tug on her hand and she looked down to see a cheeky face peering up at her waving his present. She laughed and took his hand, leading the small boy to a chair and scooted him carefully up into her lap.

As she helped him unwrap the present, Abby raised her eyes to see Gibbs watching her and he gave such a tender smile, she found herself blushing and felt suddenly self conscious.

She tried to tamp down the swirling emotions inside her, unsure why this was coming to the surface so strongly now. She'd seen Gibbs with kids lots of times... but she'd never been in a position to think about her own future with the man and if that might or might not include children.

Never_ allowed_ herself to think about this aspect of their relationship.

And they'd all been so busy this week with work and worrying about Jackson and in the rush to finish the presents, it hadn't occurred to her how emotional a trip to the hospital might prove. How this simple present giving to the kids would stir up a mix of emotions she hadn't been prepared for.

It had caught her totally unawares and Abby wondered how Gibbs was dealing with it, suddenly concerned that she'd put him in a situation full of painful reminders.

She'd never had a relationship that lasted long enough or meant enough to her to even think about kids. It was just some vague notion that sometime in her future, she would like kids... even if she was terrified of her ability to be a mom.

But given his history, she didn't even know if Gibbs would ever want another child. It would be understandable if he didn't.

It wasn't a subject that had ever come up between them. There'd been so much going on in the past month and they were still finding their feet in this new relationship, that it was a topic neither of them had gone anywhere near. It was one of those minefields that they'd both unconsciously avoided... the elephant in the room that had so far been fast asleep.

Did she really want to prod it awake?

It was also another area of his life with his ex-wives that she knew nothing about. If more kids was something his other wives hadn't wanted, or if it had been part of the reason his marriages had broken up.

So whatever her views, her wish to maybe one day have a family... with him, Abby made a vow to herself to never push him on the subject. If it was something he couldn't face, then she would let it go.

She'd never understood those women who put their desire for children above their relationship with their husbands. Ultimately, it was Gibbs she wanted for the rest of their lives and she would give up everything else if she had to.

* * *

After the children's hospital, they set off in Gibbs' truck for the shelter where Abby was going to do her regular stint, this time helping out at the Christmas Eve meal. Sister Rosita also had a few quick jobs suited to Gibbs' handyman skills and Jackson was coming along for the ride, pleased to be involved in any aspect of their lives.

Abby looped her arm through Jackson's as Gibbs weaved through the traffic. "You okay, Jack? You sure you're not too tired to come with us?"

"I'm a bit tired, Abby, but I'm not gonna miss this. I can always just sit and watch you two work." Jackson gave her a cheeky grin.

Abby laughed. "You can... although don't let Sister Rosita catch you or she'll whoop your ass back into line."

Gibbs chuckled, watching as Abby pushed down her hood which freed her hair to fall in a tousled mass around her shoulders. "She's not joking, dad."

"Although given what Rosita did to Tony when we were moving my stuff, it may not be ass whooping she'd go for." Abby smiled over at Gibbs who grinned back.

"I'm almost afraid to ask... what did she do to Tony?" asked Jackson curiously.

"Well, she kept pinching his butt," Abby confided with a giggle.

Jackson stared at her for a moment. "What?! This is _Sister_ Rosita, right?"

Abby nodded, laughing. "She's a nun, Jack but she's still female and she's not blind. She has a fine appreciation for the... erm, male form. At least that's usually why she stands behind Jethro at bowling." She threw him a cheeky grin as Gibbs sent her a mock glare.

Jackson chuckled at their banter, shaking his head. "Well, you sure know some interesting characters, Abby. Although I gotta admit, I never met a bowling team made up of nuns either."

"Oh, you gotta get out more, Jack," she teased and Jackson gave a bark of laughter, nudging her shoulder as she giggled.

"Hey," protested Gibbs good-naturedly as he was jostled. "Will you two behave or you can walk back."

"Yes, dear." Abby batted her eyelashes at him, her best innocent look spoiled by the sparkle in her green eyes.

The truck paused at an intersection. One way would take them to the shelter and the other was a shortcut home. "You sure ya wanna come, Jack? This is where I can turn and drop ya off at home if ya want."

Jackson shook his head. "Nope, even if I'm tired at the shelter, I wanna come to the Mass at least, even if it's late back... which reminds me, d'ya want me to put the turkey in the oven in the morning, Abbs?"

Gibbs suppressed a grin at both his dad's use of Abby's nickname and Jackson actually asking about something instead of just going ahead with it. Perhaps Jackson had picked up on a few things this week after all?

Abby shook her head. "Should be okay, Jack. We've got time in the morning."

"Well, you two might want a lie in... after your late night," said Jackson, smiling.

Abby narrowed her eyes at his teasing. "Jackson Gibbs, what _are_ you implying? You just behave yourself... Although you can give me a hand in the morning. We'll be five so there'll be mountains of vegetables." She heard the grumble from her right and stuck her tongue out at Gibbs, who smirked back. She turned back to Jackson, catching his grin. "Vegetables are good for you, as I keep trying to tell someone... How's your peeling skills, Jack?"

"According to Betty, I can wield a peeler with the best of 'em."

"Then you're hired. I'll tell you what, Jack. Whoever gets up first battles with the turkey and the oven, okay?" She held out her hand and they shook on it, grinning at each other.

"Deal."

They rode in silence for a while, Abby leaning her head on Gibbs' shoulder and Jackson watched his son press an occasional kiss on her hair, his expression soft as he looked at the woman at his side.

"It was nice seeing you with kids again, Leroy."

Abby threw a smile at Jackson. "He's a natural with them, isn't he?"

Jackson nodded. "Always was and so are you. You'd make a great mom, Abby... you two gonna have kids some day?"

Abby stared at Jackson, feeling the blood drain from her face as she felt Gibbs tense beside her and she risked a quick glance at him, seeing his face settle into an unreadable mask.

When Gibbs didn't reply to Jackson's question, Abby filled the difficult silence hesitantly. "Erm, we haven't talked about it, Jack... not yet."

"Well, neither of you are getting any younger," Jackson went on.

"Dad!" protested Gibbs, exasperation lacing his voice.

"What?" Jackson looked between the two of them, sensing the sudden change in atmosphere.

Jackson knew the subject would be sensitive, but surely it was something that every couple talked about when they got together... wasn't it?

And even more so, given how Leroy had lost his girls... so he'd presumably talked about it with his other wives... hadn't he?

"You know I miss having a granddaughter to spoil and surely you miss being a dad, Leroy?" When his son didn't answer but merely stared ahead grimly, Jackson went on softly. "I know you could never replace Kelly, son, but you two would make great parents."

Jackson saw his son look at Abby, who was looking down at her hands while she chewed on her bottom lip. He'd worked out this week that meant she was nervous or worried about something and he felt a pang at taking away her earlier sparkle.

"Dad..."

Jackson went on as Gibbs trailed off, shaking his head. "You mean your other wives never wanted kids. You musta talked about it with them."

Gibbs gritted his teeth, glancing at Abby but she avoided his gaze, her hands fidgeting in her lap. "Just leave it, will ya? It's not the time... Not now." Driving his truck across town on Christmas Eve in winter weather was hardly the place either.

"Okay... okay." Jackson held up his hands. "I was just asking."

"Jack," Abby intervened softly, looking up finally to look at Jackson and he could see the nervous determination in her eyes. "This is something we need to talk about... just us, when we want to. Please don't push me... us... about it."

"Sorry, Abby... I didn't mean... I guess I got a bit carried away," Jackson admitted grudgingly.

"It's okay, Jack." She patted his leg before glancing worriedly at Gibbs who was staring straight ahead, jawline tight as his hands grasped the wheel in a death grip.

Abby leaned back, closing her eyes as she reflected on how quickly the atmosphere had changed. Sometimes Jack just didn't seem to have a filter between his brain and his mouth.

It was a bad habit she was guilty of sometimes, so she couldn't be that mad at Jackson. but he seemed to have no clue sometimes what was likely to set his son off, even with a subject that should have been so obviously sensitive. It was the Christmas tree and his mom's decorations all over again.

And even when he saw his son's tells that to her were a dead giveaway that Gibbs was getting pissed off, Jackson didn't back down... just blundered right on.

Jackson didn't talk any more, thankfully, and just stared out of the window, lost in thought as they completed the journey to the shelter. Abby jumped slightly as she felt Gibbs' hand cover hers and she glanced up at him, seeing the reassurance in his eyes.

His fingers moved and Abby watched him make the ASL sign for _I love you_ and she covered his hands with her own, smiling up at him as she mirrored the sign against his hand. She saw his shoulder tension ease slightly and he squeezed her hand before returning his to the wheel.

When they parked up at the shelter, Gibbs helped Abby out before going round to help Jackson get out onto the icy sidewalk.

Jackson rested a hand on his son's shoulder as Gibbs closed the door. "I'm sorry, son. I didn't mean to upset you or Abby."

Gibbs sighed. "I know, dad... just caught me off guard. I just..." he trailed off, shaking his head.

For years, Gibbs thought he never wanted to be a father again... couldn't even bear to think about having another child. As much as being a father had been the greatest joy of his life, the loss of his precious little girl made him terrified of taking that risk again.

So he'd been glad he'd not had another child with his other wives, especially when the relationships fell apart. Watching Fornell struggle to be a good father once he was divorced, he had seen the toll it had taken on his friend.

By the time he was married to Stephanie, he'd reached a point where he could contemplate having another kid, which his fourth wife had wanted. But that relationship had also gone south before they could add a child to the mess.

His dad's voice drew him out of his thoughts.

"I just want you to be happy again... I can see you are happy with Abby but you can't blame me for being curious if you're gonna have another family again someday. I just miss those girls so much some days, Leroy," confessed Jackson, his voice rough with emotion. "Miss all of you... and it just gets the better of me sometimes and it all comes out before I can think and stop myself."

Gibbs could see the pain on his dad's face and his anger drained away. Jackson hadn't seen his attempts over the years to recreate what he'd had with Shannon and hadn't seen him fail at trying to do just that.

So Gibbs could partially understand his dad's bewilderment... but why did he always have to push at the wrong time, and keep pushing?

"I know you do," acknowledged Gibbs. "But it's gotta be about what we want."

"I understand that, son."

Gibbs looked over at Abby standing uncertainly in front of the entrance to the shelter, her hood up again around her face as she waited for them. She smiled nervously when she saw him looking and he mustered up a smile in return.

This should be a conversation he had with Abby when they both wanted to talk about it, not something forced on them by Jack not able to keep his mouth shut.

Seeing Abby with the kids at the hospital had raised all sorts of emotions in him that he was still trying to process, without Jackson beating him about the head with it when he wasn't ready.

"C'mon, Jack. Let's get inside before we all freeze." Gibbs grabbed his toolbox from the back of the truck and ushered Abby ahead of him into the shelter, keeping an eye on his dad on the icy surfaces.

Abby squeezed his hand as they paused in the entrance, asking with her eyes if he was okay. Gibbs nodded briefly but didn't have a chance to talk to her as Sister Rosita appeared.

After being introduced to Jackson, Sister Rosita swept Abby and his dad off into the main hall and Gibbs followed George, one of the other volunteers, out back to deal with the minor repairs Rosita wanted him to look at.

Along with the other volunteers, Abby gave a hand serving the meal, chatting to everyone and greeting the familiar faces she saw at the shelter most times she worked there. Jackson alternated between helping clear up and talking to people, so Gibbs didn't have much of a chance to chat with Abby and he hoped she wasn't too upset from the tension.

* * *

When they left the shelter with Sister Rosita's car following behind on the way to the church, Jackson looked tired but insisted he still wanted to come to midnight mass. They paused as they entered the church and Abby gripped Gibbs' hand tightly, giving him a wide smile as she took in the decorated church and the packed congregation, and he was pleased to see her looking more relaxed. She waved hello to the other Sisters as they moved down the aisle in search of a free pew.

"Are you keeping that cloak on, Abby?" Sister Rosita's amused voice came from behind made them. "I'm not sure Father Matthew's heart could take seeing your outfit... we don't want to have to end the evening rushing him to ER with palpitations."

"He won't be the only one," Gibbs muttered in her ear and Abby giggled, swatting his shoulder.

"I'll behave myself, Rosita... which is more than can be said for these two." She glanced over her shoulder and grinned at Jackson as he settled into the nearby pew.

Sister Rosita laughed. "Well, that sound promising. Oh... which reminds me, can you give me a hand please, Jethro. I need your opinion on whether this desk we've had donated is worth repairing or whether we should just chop it up for firewood. Sometimes I think people think we're a dumping ground for everything that is falling apart."

Gibbs nodded, quirking a half grin. "Lead the way, Rosy."

Sister Rosita grinned back before setting off down the aisle and Gibbs dropped a kiss on Abby's cheek as he passed. She grabbed his shoulder, whispering in his ear. "Just don't let Rosita get behind you... and whatever you do, don't bend over. It might be too much temptation... I know it is for me, and poor Rosita'll be in confession half the night."

Gibbs snorted and pecked her on the nose, stopping her with a hand on her arm when Abby began to turn away. He examined her eyes. "You okay?"

She smiled softly, stepping closer, knowing what he was getting at, even if they could hardly talk here and now. "I'm fine. Go... Agent Carpenter is needed," she teased him gently and he nodded slowly, cupping her cheek gently.

Abby watched him walk down the aisle before slipping into the pew next to Jackson, looping her arm through his as she sat down.

He covered her hand where it rested on his arm, looking at her, concerned. "I'm sorry, Abby... I put my foot in it again, didn't I?"

"You weren't to know, Jack. It's just..." Abby sighed, trying to gather her thoughts. "You know how difficult it is for Jethro to even think about kids. What am I saying, of course you know that." She tried again. "I just don't know how to put it into words without hurting you both."

"Seems I'm doing enough of that for both of us," said Jackson quietly. "It's just seeing you both just now with the kids and seeing how comfortable you are with each other, how happy you are, it's like you've been together longer than you have... and I sometimes forget it's only been since last month, if that makes any sense."

Since the awkward moment in the truck, he'd also wanted to get Abby on her own so he could talk to her without Leroy being there. Jackson was worried Abby was holding back what she might want out of concern for his son, which he could understand and was one of the things that Jackson loved about Abby. She always seemed to put his son first... but he wanted to know how Abby really felt.

Abby leaned her head on his shoulder. "It does, Jack... maybe it's because we were friends for a long time before we got together. I guess we sorta skipped over that getting to know you bit, finding out some of each others' faults. I've seen him at his worst and he's seen me at my worst, both in private and at work. So maybe that's given us a head start."

"Do you want kids, Abby?"

"Jack... please," protested Abby, feeling exasperated at Jackson's bluntness all over again. She understood why Jackson would want to try and corner her when it was difficult for him to get his son to talk, but she felt like she was piggy in the middle again. "I'm not gonna discuss it with you before I've spoken to Jethro about it... it's private, Jack... between us."

She was hardly going to say anything to Jackson that he might throw at Gibbs in their next argument. And as she didn't know how Gibbs felt about the subject, she was hardly going to involve Jackson in it before she'd spoken to her partner about it... if he wanted to talk.

"I'm just a bit surprised you two haven't talked about it yet, that's all," explained Jackson. "It was something me and his mom discussed as soon as I asked her to marry me."

"Yeah... but surely the situation's different, Jack," she said gently.

Jackson sighed. "Yeah, I know it is, Abby. It's just been such a long time since Leroy lost Kelly and when I found out he'd been married all those other times, I thought it would be something he'd have discussed with them, and with you at some point. Obviously I was wrong... again."

Abby shook her head, squeezing his arm. "No right or wrong, Jack. And you know how difficult he finds it to talk... about so many things and this is much worse. I don't have to tell you that."

"Huh, he never could talk... except to his mom."

"Well, then, he's not gonna suddenly change then, is he?" Abby stated, wondering why she was again pointing out the obvious. Had these two men really forgotten so much about each others' personalities over the years?

"Yeah, I know," Jack acknowledged almost reluctantly. "And neither of us could ever lead in to talking about anything tactfully at the best of times... and I guess I'm outta practice."

They were quiet for a while before Abby spoke again. "Besides, you can't criticize Jethro for not wanting to talk after doing a fair impersonation of not talking this week, can you?" Abby pointed out reasonably.

Jackson stared at her for a moment before chuckling ruefully. "Yeah... okay... point taken."

"I understand that too, y'know, why you didn't wanna talk about what happened... coz I did the same, didn't I," Abby waved her hands, "about _him_ in LA."

"Well, that was understandable. You had a hell of an ordeal, Abby." He leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"So did you, Jack."

He turned slightly so he could see her face. "And what's this about you being worried you were the reason I was... off this week?"

She looked down at her hands. "Well, it made sense, Jack, didn't it? We... I was the only thing that had changed... I was the only new piece in the puzzle so it was logical."

He placed his hand over her fidgeting fingers. "Well, I hope you don't think that now... coz I couldn't be happier you're with my son... how pleased I am you're together."

Abby felt tears well up at the warm affection in Jackson's gaze and turned her hand over to lace their fingers together. "Thank you.. Jack. I'm gonna do my best to look after him."

Jackson smiled. "I know you will."

They both looked up as Gibbs slid into the pew next to Abby. "Hey, Marine... did you survive?"

Gibbs picked up her other hand. "I did... and so will that desk I think. Needs a bit of work but I can pick it up in the truck next week... shouldn't take too long to fix it up."

Abby smiled, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "Sounds good... and that's another million brownie points you're earning with Rosita."

His grin turned cheeky. "Always good to clock a few of those up."

As Abby sat listening to the service, leaning into Gibbs' side, drawing comfort from his solid warmth, it suddenly struck her again how this was a Christmas the Phantom had never meant her to see.

She could have lost everything... but now she'd gotten everything she'd ever wanted.

Gibbs glanced at the woman at his side and across Abby to exchange a smile with his dad. There was a time not that long ago when sitting here with Abby and his dad was something he hadn't believed would have been possible.

Everything that had happened over the past month, especially with the Phantom, had helped put things in perspective. There were risks with everything and he could have lost Abby in so many ways over the years, literally and emotionally. Instead he was sitting here with his future and past at his side, and for once it was a good feeling.

TBC...


	25. Chapter 25: Can of Worms

**Closer Reality**

**Chapter 25 – Can of Worms**

It was late and technically Christmas Day already by the time they returned to the house. Jackson took Abby's cloak as she followed him inside as Gibbs closed and locked the door behind them. Jackson hung it up next to his jacket before turning to them both with a sigh.

"Well, that's me dead beat, you two. Thank you, Abby, for sharing all that." Jackson held out his arms and Abby wrapped her own around him in a warm hug and he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "See you in the morning, kids... and remember what I said, don't rush to get up in the morning."

Abby giggled, pointing at the stairs. "Bed, you... and behave."

Jackson laughed. "Yes, ma'am."

Jackson turned to climb the stairs and Abby watched him leave, feeling strong arms slide around her waist from behind and a warm mouth nuzzle her neck. "Do I have to behave too?"

Abby shivered. Gibbs was using that low gravelly voice that always made her hot all over. As his lips travelled up to her ear, she angled her head to give him better access and pressed back into him. "Well, I was hoping you wouldn't behave at all. In fact, I'm counting on it... and you certainly need to go to bed, Marine."

"Workin' on it." Gibbs growled playfully into her skin.

Gibbs waited till he heard the bedroom door shut behind his dad before spinning her round, framing her face in his hands as he captured her mouth and the kiss moved to heated and demanding in a heartbeat. Clutching at his shoulders, Abby felt her body arch into him as her pulse started to skyrocket.

When he released her mouth, his eyes were blazing and her knees almost buckled as his hands began to move down her body. Dropping to one knee, his hands slid over her ass and down her legs to remove her boots.

By the time he'd removed both boots, kissing the newly revealed stocking-clad skin slowly, Abby was desperate for more contact and was grasping his head, spearing her fingers into his hair as he rested his head against her stomach. But somewhere along the way, coherent speech had left the building and all she could do was whimper as his fingers roamed back up her legs, the calluses on his hands catching on her skin and raising goosebumps

As Gibbs rose to his full height, a hand grasped the back of her neck to pull her into an intense kiss and all she could do was hang on. It was really unfair how quickly he could turn her on.

His thumbs brushed her bottom lip as the kiss ended and his barely there smirk tugged at his mouth as he stepped back, and she swayed suddenly at the sudden loss of his solid warmth.

Grabbing her hand, Gibbs led her up the stairs and as soon as their bedroom door shut behind them, Abby found herself crowded against the wall and his mouth covered hers again, taking her breath away.

His hands were already busy with the fastenings of her outfit as her own hands attacked his clothing. As the front of her Mrs Claus outfit gaped open, his hands smoothed over the soft skin, his gaze taking in her black lacy underwear. His fingers followed his eyes as he traced the swell of her breasts before cupping the supple lace-covered flesh in his hands.

Abby hooked her arms around his neck and undulated her hips, feeling just what this was doing to him. His fingers reached her stocking tops and Gibbs groaned as he circled his hips against hers, hearing her giggle as they heard the tinkle of the bell on her garters. His hands roamed over her ass and onto the slope of her back to unsnap her bra.

Every time a pair of male eyes had stared in her direction tonight, he'd had a very un-Christian-like urge to beat them all to a pulp with a baseball bat. Apart from the interruption by his dad, Gibbs had been on a low simmer most of the evening and now he just needed his hands on her skin, to lose himself in her body.

"Mine."

The growl into her neck caused a thrill to run through her as Gibbs trailed a line of kisses down to her breasts, sealing his mouth over a nipple and she felt heat surge through her and let her head fall back against the wall.

In the past, she'd never found domineering jealousy much of a turn on with other men and Gibbs' possessive streak shouldn't turn her on like this.

It shouldn't but it did. With him, it was just... hot.

But then, Gibbs took everything to a whole other level of sizzle.

And when he was turned on like this, she knew sex would be intense and fast, leaving her with a mind and body turned to mush.

Threading hands through his hair to hold him against her, she whimpered, her eyes sliding closed . His mouth felt incredible as he lavished attention to her breasts.

Trying to regain some control, Abby managed to pull his sweatshirt and T-shirt off and fumbled with his belt and zipper, suddenly clumsy in her desperate haste to get at bare skin.

As he pulled her panties off, Gibbs lost his focus momentarily as he felt her hand grasp him. His breathing turned ragged as she trailed her fingers teasingly over him, swirling her thumb across the sensitive leaking head.

She smiled to herself as he nipped at her neck, growling in the tone that made her ache with want and the need to have his touch... anywhere.

Gibbs fisted a hand in her tousled hair, tilting her head as his other hand hooked her leg over his hip as he slid a knee between her thighs. He began grinding against her, resting a hand on a stocking top and met her green eyes, hazy with lust.

"Keep these on."

Abby moaned low in her throat at his words, rocking her hips against him in earnest. Sliding his hands to her ass, Gibbs hoisted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he nudged her entrance, bumping her swollen clit and making her gasp.

Abby speared her fingers into his hair, absorbing the feel of him as he buried himself in one smooth glide, bracing them both against the wall. She bit her lip to stop herself crying out and arched her hips, driving him deeper as she locked her ankles behind his back.

Gibbs bent his head to take her mouth again, demanding a response and she slid her arms around his neck as she lost herself in his kiss.

And then he surprised her.

Taking her weight, Gibbs backed slowly towards the bed and they both moaned as she twisted sinuously against him, each step jolting him deeper. As he sat on the bed, Abby straddled his lap, bracing herself with hands on his shoulders as she savored how he felt inside her.

He was giving her back some control and Abby dragged in gasping breaths, trying to stop her senses reeling as she tried to work out what to do with it before she fell apart... and she was already so on edge that might just be any second now.

Gibbs pulled her head down into a hungry kiss, winding his hands through her dark hair. When they broke for air, Gibbs leaned back on his elbows to enjoy the sight of her beautiful body poised above him, her long pale legs a contrast to those sheer black stockings. He felt a moment of masculine pride at the desire in her green eyes, the way her lips were swollen and the flush on her skin.

Unable to lie still, he sat up, sliding his arms around her, holding her close as he looked past her shoulder to see the line of her back reflected in the mirror, the cross tattoo striking against her porcelain skin. She saw him looking and peered over her own shoulder, watching as his hands roamed slowly over her back.

She moaned at the image they made and turned back to kiss him, nibbling on his lower lip, framing his face in her hands. "Looks good... so good."

Gibbs cupped her ass to pull her more firmly against him and Abby gasped as the change in angle gave heat and friction in all the right places. She let out a breathy moan as she began rocking against him, almost melting into him as his hands gripped her hips, urging her on.

Gibbs could sense how close she was already, her body beginning to tremble. He felt close to losing it himself as her need sent him closer to the edge as they surged together. Watching her, feeling her around him was driving him higher with each slide of heated flesh. He bucked up into her as deeply as he could as her muscles started to contract around him.

She buried her head in his neck and shoulder to try and stifle her moans. Inhaling deeply, she felt him swamp her senses, acutely aware of the strength in the broad shoulders under her hands, the strong thighs under her legs, the power in the body beneath her.

Abby clutched him tightly as her climax rippled through her in intense, prolonged waves. Through her haze, she felt his answering groan against her neck, his arms gripping her tightly as his hips jerked in a few final strong thrusts as he found his own release.

Gibbs collapsed back on the bed and Abby followed him down, trying to catch her breath as aftershocks skittered through her.

"Oh god." She sprawled boneless across his front, idly wondering who'd replaced her entire skeleton with jello.

He stroked her back, his voice a low smug chuckle. "You okay?"

Abby folded her arms across his chest, propping her chin on them as she gazed up at him, mouth curved in a lazy smile, green eyes sated and hair tousled.

It was becoming one of his favourite looks.

"Just peachy. You?" she murmured huskily, nuzzling into his chest.

In answer, Gibbs pulled her up his body for a soft, lingering kiss, sliding his arms around her more fully. When the kiss came to a natural end, Abby leaned her head on his shoulder. "I should tease you more often... and I should definitely wear that outfit again if this is the result."

She could feel the vibration of his deep chuckle through her hand where it rested on his chest. "You tease me all the time, Abbs, and if you wear that outfit too often, I'm gonna end up shooting someone."

Abby giggled. "Thought I heard the occasional low growl coming from your direction... and it wasn't your stomach."

When they could eventually move, they took turns in the bathroom and when Abby emerged, Gibbs was already in bed. She didn't bother with any sleep wear and as he held up the bedclothes, she saw he hadn't either and snuggled contentedly into his naked skin, wrapping her arms and legs around him.

She dropped a kiss onto his chest. "Merry Christmas, Jethro."

Gibbs cupped her cheek, tilting her face up. "Merry Christmas, Abbs."

"First of many." She couldn't put into words how happy that thought made her and the half smile and affection in his blue eyes in response made her heart swell.

"Lots of firsts lately." He settled her more firmly into his side.

She traced random patterns on his chest, carding her fingers through the rough silver hair, her voice soft as she admitted, "First time I'll have cooked Christmas dinner for my partner too... that sounds really silly, doesn't it?"

"Nope." A thought struck him. "Don't let Jack take over, will ya?"

"I won't, don't worry," she reassured him. "Though I understand his need to be involved again. He must be looking forward to a bit of a family Christmas again."

"Yeah... he always loved Christmas with the girls."

Abby lifted her head to see his gaze soft and distant as he remembered. She waited until he came back from his memories and met her eyes, stroking her cheek and she nuzzled into his palm.

"If it gets too much tomorrow, just... don't force yourself to stay with everyone if you need time to yourself, 'kay? Do what you need to."

He stared at her for a long moment before nodding. "Okay."

"We'll all understand... and if Jack doesn't, I'll... erm, deal with him," she added and Gibbs suppressed a smile at the determination on her face.

He wasn't sure how he was going to feel with a houseful on Christmas Day for the first time in years, even if it was a houseful he'd invited and actually wanted there, rather than it being any current in-laws there purely on sufferance.

Abby's voice drew him out of his thoughts. "I feel tired but don't wanna sleep yet... crazy, huh, when it's only a few hours till we need to get up again. It's been a long enough day."

Gibbs settled her head under his chin. "It's not the first time we've functioned on little sleep, Abbs... though it's usually not for good reasons." He was silent for a few seconds before asking, "How'd it go in MTAC?"

"Hmm?" Abby kept her eyes averted.

"With Admiral Whitebeard." Gibbs grinned as he felt her freeze momentarily.

Abby groaned, burying her head against his neck. "How d'you know that? Okay, forget I asked. Of course you do."

Gibbs smirked, carding his fingers through her hair. "Overheard McGee on the phone."

Abby huffed into his skin. "I might've known. Well, it was worth it just to see Fisher's face, not to mention Carol's. I just hope Vance never finds out or I really will be out on my ass and all his problems about us will be solved."

"Nah, I got Tim's back."

If necessary, he'd tell Vance he'd told McGee to do it. Whether Vance believed him or not was up to the Director.

Abby lifted her head to smile brightly at him, leaning up to brush a soft kiss over his mouth. "Thank you. And Fisher totally loved it... and so did his mom, and I'm sure it'll make Carol's life a lot easier over the next few days."

That half grin she loved broke out on his face. "Job done then."

"That's not the only job done," she said with a mischievous smile.

"Uh-huh." He knew that look. "What ya been up to?"

She looked at him wide-eyed. "Me? Why would you think I've been up to something?"

Gibbs snorted. "Coz you usually are."

"Well, this time, Special Agent Gorgeous," she poked him in the side and he laughed, trapping her hands as she giggled. "It's nothing to do with me. It seems like they haven't needed any help at all."

"They?"

"Carol and Toby."

He could see the happiness for her friends glowing on her face and cupped her cheek, pulling her in for a kiss. "That's good."

"It's sooo good. I'm really excited for them... _and_ we'll see them on Sunday." She threw her arms around him and squeezed tightly.

Gibbs chuckled. "You gonna be able to stop bouncing before then?"

She smiled, tilting her head on one side as she considered. "Hmm... possibly not. Jury's out on that one."

"Fisher coming on Sunday too?"

Abby sighed. "Nope... he's off to a friend's. We'd be too many _girls_ for him to cope with, apparently."

"Can't blame him," he teased and she growled into his skin as he laughed.

They lay together for a while longer, Abby smothering her yawns into his chest, reluctant to go to sleep and end this quiet time they'd gotten into the habit of carving out for themselves at the close of each day.

While Jackson was staying with them, it had been the only time she'd gotten Gibbs to herself this week and she relished it.

"It was fun at the hospital. I hope it wasn't too much of a strain... I mean..."

Gibbs stilled her with a finger on her lips, knowing what she was trying to say. "It was good to see the kids smile."

"And I always love seeing you with kids..." Abby reached up to run her fingers through his hair, smiling when he pressed a kiss into her palm.

"Didn't want Jack to upset you earlier."

"I wasn't upset. It was just a bit... awkward, I guess but I was more worried about you," she told him honestly.

Gibbs gave her a wry smile, shaking his head. "Should be used to it by now. He always did dive right in. Shan used to call it Jack's parachute drops... something crash landing into the middle of a conversation and scattering everything while we all took cover from the fallout."

Abby laughed softly. "That's a good description. I like it."

Gibbs was silent for a while as he gathered his thoughts, stroking her hair gently.

The subject had been on his mind all evening, ever since the hospital and well before Jack's typical blunt intervention, but part of him still resented it being forced upon them like this.

But it was true. They hadn't talked about kids. It was still early days in their relationship and a subject that was fraught with difficult emotions for both of them.

He knew Abby loved kids but even as one of her closest friends over the years, he hadn't known if she wanted children of her own. It was something they'd never discussed much over the years, except in casual conversation and in general terms, and once Abby found out about Kelly, she tended to avoid the subject anyway.

But the more he thought about it, the more Gibbs realized that he did want some idea of how Abby felt, especially now that the topic had been dumped out there in the open.

And the fact that they hadn't talked about children meant they really had no idea how the other felt about it. Although maybe Abby already thought he didn't want any more?

Given his history, it would be a fair assumption.

And if he didn't find out how she felt, then it would gnaw away at him and he'd brood. Something Abby was sure to pick up on and worry about, which might lead to unnecessary misunderstandings.

But he doubted Abby would broach the subject for fear of upsetting him or driving a wedge between them if his answer wasn't what she wanted to hear. So it was up to him to man up and tackle it, so they both knew where they stood.

He could almost hear Shannon's soft voice in his ear.

_Say the words, Marine._

He stilled his rhythmic stroking through her hair and Abby murmured his name as he pressed a kiss to her head. "Should be something we talk about when we want to, not when Jack shoves it in our faces."

She hesitated a moment before replying. "It's done now... can't take back what he said."

"Yeah, you keep tripping over the parachute, whether you want to or not," Gibbs acknowledged ruefully. "Once the can of worms is opened."

"Do you want to... talk about it though," she asked quietly, surprised he wasn't shutting the subject down.

Gibbs shifted onto his side, shuffling down the bed so he could see her face. "Wanna know how you feel about it." He examined her eyes, seeing her nerves. "Do you want kids?"

His eyes were too piercing and Abby dropped her gaze to his chest, resting a hand over his heart as she considered how to respond to his typically blunt question. "If I say yes, are you gonna run for the hills or should I plead the Fifth?"

Gibbs cupped her face, tilting it up, not letting her hide but trying to keep his voice calm, his touch reassuring. "No... would rather you were honest. Talk to me, Abbs."

The strength of her feelings when she'd seen Gibbs with the kids at the hospital had taken her by surprise... even before Jackson had beaten them over the head with it. But she'd imagined it would be a long time before Gibbs would be prepared or even able to think about the subject, let alone discuss it.

Abby was terrified this was too soon.

You didn't force Gibbs on any subject... you waited till he was ready.

She took a deep breath, wondering if she was digging a hole for herself. "I've always wanted kids one day, but I... well, you know I've never had a relationship that lasted very long so it's not really been an option, unless I wanted to be a single parent which I've never wanted. So it's only been something vaguely in the back of my mind... a sort of sometime thing. I guess I've never let myself think about it... no point wishing what you can't have. And I've never been in a relationship where I wanted that man to be my kids' dad... until now."

Her last words were said so quietly, if he hadn't been this close, he'd never have heard them. His heart squeezed at the uncertainty on her face and sadness in her voice and he wrapped his arms around her, brushing a kiss across her mouth.

She nestled her face into his neck as she went on, determined to get it all out before her courage failed her. "And I understand why you might not want to have kids. So… it's up to you," she told him softly. "I would never put pressure on you about kids… I know it can't be an easy thing to even think about."

Gibbs took a moment to find his voice, but she deserved his honesty.

He could trust Abby with his feelings and, in the past few weeks, had been finding it easier than he could have imagined to allow himself to show vulnerability in a way that he hadn't been able to with a partner in a long time.

"Couldn't..." His voice caught and he cleared his throat before trying again. "Couldn't think about kids, not for a long time. Didn't help my other marriages, I guess."

He paused for so long that she thought he wasn't going to say any more but he eventually continued quietly, "No parent should have to bury their child."

His voice broke and Abby cupped his face as he closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against hers as he grabbed for his control. After a few ragged breaths, he was able to go on and his voice was soft and so full of pain it made her heart ache. "Didn't think I could take the risk of being a dad again."

He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her back, letting her presence soothe and ground him.

"I don't even know if I'm gonna be any good at being a partner, let alone if I can actually be a mom without screwing up... it scares me, Jethro," she revealed, quietly.

The thought of motherhood scared the crap out of her, but she also knew she could share her fears with him and he'd have her back.

"One day you'll be a great mom."

Abby stared at him wide eyed, taken aback by the confidence in his voice. "You think so?"

"Yup." Gibbs brushed a soft kiss on her mouth, murmuring against her lips. "And I wanna be there to see it."

Gibbs understood her trepidation but didn't share it. He was scared too, but maybe he shouldn't give up on the idea of having a child with Abby and bringing more happiness into their lives just because of fear. Maybe some risks were now worth taking... together?

"You do?" whispered Abby, tentatively.

His hand gently stroked slow circles on her stomach, smiling softly as he replied, "Totally..." She laughed softly at his use of her favourite word and when Gibbs continued, his expression was unguarded. "Loved being a dad."

"You're a natural father." She'd seen Gibbs with kids so often and could only imagine what a wonderful father he'd been to Kelly.

"Thought I was ready again with Stephanie," he admitted quietly. "But it didn't happen before it... ended."

"And now?"

He held her gaze, nodding slowly, his blue eyes warm and focused on her, not lost in some distant pain. "With you… yeah. You?"

"Yes," Abby whispered. "Want all of it with you... one day."

She felt him press gentle butterfly kisses over her face till he reached her lips and kissed her slowly, thoroughly. She burrowed into his arms, her mind whirling.

She couldn't bring Shannon or Kelly back, as much as she would have done so in a heartbeat, but if she could give him that precious gift of a family again, and he wanted to be a father, then she wanted that too.

Abby went on softly. "Don't wanna put it off forever but I kinda wanted it to be just us for a while. Make sure we can make this work out but yeah, I do want us to have a family."

She'd waited to be with him for so long, she wanted to enjoy some time together with him, strengthening what they had.

"Kinda like the idea of us for a while too. Make sure I don't screw up," Gibbs admitted wryly.

"Make sure _we_ don't screw up," she countered.

His eyes ran down her body, sliding his hand over her belly again, imagining what Abby would be like while carrying his child. He hadn't been there for Kelly's birth and it was of many regrets in his life.

The thought that he might be a family man again was something he'd not let himself think about without overwhelming pain for a very long time.

What he'd been overwhelmed with at the hospital when he'd watched Abby was an unnerving mixture of emotions... that pain that would never leave his soul combined with a fierce longing to one day have children with this woman who'd given him back his future.

TBC...


	26. Chapter 26: Commitment and Completion

**Closer Reality**

**Chapter 26 – Commitment and Completion**

When Abby drifted back to consciousness on Christmas morning, it was to the familiar scent and solid feel of her wrap-around Marine, generating heat like a furnace.

Several sensations gradually made it through her comfortably drowsy state. Lips were trailing soft nibbling kisses over the back of her neck, warm breath caused goosebumps to prickle across her skin and his nose was nuzzling into her hair.

She relished the feel of the hard body behind her, the legs and hips cradling her butt pressing something very interesting against her lower back. When Abby tried to turn over, all she got was a sleepy husky mumble as strong arms tightened around her, keeping her in place.

Memories from last night crowded in: the possessive dominance of his kisses, the calluses on his hands catching on her skin and making her shiver, the feel of his body underneath her... inside her.

If she couldn't move, she could at least press back into him and did so, rocking into the hardness digging into her, hearing his deep groan. One large hand cupped her breast and she moaned low in her throat as fingers began teasing her nipple. His other hand slid slowly down over her stomach and Abby let her legs fall open to encourage him on, heat curling through her as her body began to react to his touches with its usual dizzying swiftness.

Abby twisted her head to kiss him, murmuring against his mouth. "Morning, Gunny."

Gibbs chuckled, nibbling his way along her shoulder. "Morning, sleepyhead." When she tried to turn in his arms again, he tightened his hold. "Shh... relax. Let me."

"Wanna touch you."

Gibbs just murmured into her skin and she shivered at the low rasp. "Just feel, Abbs."

He'd woken earlier, content to watch Abby sleep, her breathing steady, her face peaceful. She was so beautiful as she slept, lying trustingly in his arms, long limbs tangled with his and he almost wished they could stay here all day. But if they couldn't, he could at least make sure her alarm call was pleasant.

Gibbs felt the moment when Abby gave control over to him as she relaxed against him, resting her hands over his as they roamed over her body and soon she was writhing in his arms.

As he ruthlessly exploited her hot spots, her thoughts scattered and by the time Gibbs pulled her leg up and back onto his hip to slide inside her from behind, Abby was so wet and desperate that she couldn't control her moans. A vague part of her mind hoped that Jackson was downstairs by now because there was no way she could stop, even if the house was on fire.

The feel of her warm tight heat wrapping around him had Gibbs groaning her name into her neck as he began thrusting slowly. In this position, Abby couldn't get much leverage at all and all she could do was hold onto his hip or arms as he rocked into her.

So she gave up trying to move and concentrated on how Gibbs made her feel... electricity sparking through her, the pleasure building until she was spiralling out of control... the passion between them as intense as it had been from their very first night together.

His fingers slid down to work her clit as his thrusts sped up and as he growled in her ear for her to let go, her release came as a slow wave that took her under as she moaned into the pillow.

Gibbs soon followed her over, his hips jerking as he spilled inside, biting down on her shoulder as he came, arms squeezing her tight against him, the rumble of her name vibrating through her skin.

When she came back to herself, Gibbs was still curled around her, holding her close as their heartbeats slowly calmed, aftershocks skittering through them both. Abby was perfectly content to lie there, completely absorbed in how good he felt against her, his ragged breathing washing over her neck.

A husky giggle broke out, making him twitch inside her, even though he was spent. "Well, oorah and Happy Christmas to me."

He snorted into her neck. "Think we can make it to the shower?"

Abby turned her head to kiss him and hummed into his mouth in appreciation. "Mmm... maybe in a minute, when my legs have reconnected to my brain. But yeah, I wanna get downstairs before Jack."

"Too late... he's already up." Gibbs stretched and rolled onto his back with a groan, slipping out of her.

"Oh. You sure?"

"Yup, can smell the coffee."

Abby giggled as she turned to fling an arm and leg over him. "I swear you were a drug sniffing dog in a past life... you can smell coffee about a mile away."

Gibbs grinned. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

They shared a teasing and playful shower, content to have some time to themselves while they could. Abby enjoyed the opportunity to run her hands over firm soapy muscles as she hadn't been able to get her hands on all that naked flesh in bed.

After Gibbs dressed and disappeared back into the bathroom to shave, Abby hurriedly threw on some clothes and retrieved a package from her nightstand. She sat on the bed, turning it over in her hands, her mind running over the past few weeks and how she'd spent some of them plucking up her courage for this morning.

"Oh, Jack. I do love you but sometimes your timing really, really sucks," she murmured to herself.

Last night's conversation had taken her by surprise in more ways than one.

What they'd talked about, what they'd agreed on had her bubbling over with happiness, but could that conversation threaten to derail what she had been planning for weeks? Two such important and difficult conversations almost back to back were sure to be too much for Gibbs... weren't they?

Abby couldn't suppress a feeling that she was about to screw up... big time.

But this had been something she'd decided on weeks ago, ever since he'd given her the promise ring now permanently on her left hand, and had organized his present soon after. It was just unfortunate that Jackson pushing them last night about kids had triggered one conversation she hadn't anticipated.

So should she wait a while... keep back this present until the timing was better?

But why should she change her plans?

After all, this was her life... her man... and she was about to ask possibly the most important and difficult question of her life. She should have been excited about it, not scared stiff.

So she sat there, staring down at the package in her hands, her mind whirling in circles, until Gibbs emerged from the bathroom. Abby looked up as he approached and Gibbs could see the nervousness evident in her body language and wondered at the sudden change from the playful mood in the bathroom.

Gibbs settled next to her on the bed, watching as Abby turned over the small gift-wrapped box in her hands and waited her out.

Biting her lip, Abby eventually began to speak. "I, erm, got you a present... but you know that. It's downstairs under the tree with the presents for everyone else but I, um, also got you a sort of private present that I wanted to give you now rather than in front of everyone coz... well, you might not like it... or you might like it but might not want to wear it, or at least you might not mind wearing it but maybe not today... like in front of everyone. But it may trigger questions and I know you don't like being questioned and today may be difficult enough..."

Gibbs stopped her with a finger on her lips. "That's a lot of buts, Abbs. What's wrong?"

Abby stared at him, before mumbling against his fingers. "Nothing... and I was heading for an 'and' next rather than another 'but'... or maybe it was an 'also'... or a 'plus'. Yes, definitely a plus." When she saw his raised eyebrow, amusement gleaming in his eyes, she dropped her gaze. "Sorry... I went off down a side alley again there, didn't I?"

Gibbs slid his hand to her cheek, stroking his thumb across the soft skin. "Only a brief detour... which might make more sense if you let me open it."

Although he could make a good guess what might be inside the box and found his heart rate increasing at the thought of it.

"Oh, yeah, right. Sorry. I'm not sure if this is too much after, y'know, last night, sort of too much too soon kinda thing but, erm, you can decide for yourself, I guess. " Abby gave him a sheepish smile before handing him the box and he gave her a quick reassuring kiss before opening it. He'd guessed right but couldn't immediately find his voice as he stared down at it.

Abby couldn't help filling the silence nervously. "It's a promise ring."

Ever since he'd given her the promise ring, she'd wanted to mirror the sign of commitment it represented. Something tangible to show that this was it for her too, something that went beyond the words she'd said to him already because they didn't adequately describe how she felt about him. She wasn't sure anything could adequately portray how he was _everything_.

His half grin tugged at his mouth. "So I see."

It was a plain gold band and he recognized the symbols on the outside. Abby was wearing the matching ring on her left hand, only his ring was plainer... the Celtic symbols engraved once on the plain gold rather than all around the black inlay which adorned Abby's ring.

But the symbols themselves were the same... three cornered knots, triskeles, denoting the body, mind and spirit of two people joined in Serch Bythol, everlasting love. It was the design he'd chosen for her ring and now he was staring at its mate nestled in the small box.

"Of course you can," Abby carried on softly as Gibbs continued to look down at the ring. "Erm, it's the same design as mine, so you may figure I cheated by copying, but it means so much, I thought you might like the same thing. Although I thought you might not want the full design, so I just went for the, erm, traditional gold. I got the engraving of our initials on the inside like mine."

"Abbs..."

She couldn't immediately read his expression as he trailed off so she launched into another babble. "You don't have to wear it if you don't want to... especially not today in case it starts Jack off again. And I know we discussed this before and neither of us want the drama of a wedding, a piece of paper that can't tell us anything we don't already know, with all the expense and hassle that goes with it."

"Monkey suits." He put in, smiling slightly.

Abby gave him a shy smile as Gibbs glanced up. "Oh yeah, not to mention the rubber chicken dinner."

He reached over to lace his fingers with hers. "Arguing with the in-laws."

"Bridesmaids being sick in the garden, yeah, I know," Abby felt some of the tension leave her at the smile on his face, the softness in his eyes. "But it doesn't mean I'm any less committed to you. A piece of paper's not going to tell me I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I told you before that I think of this as a wedding ring."

"I do too," Gibbs turned her hand over and ran his finger over the intricate band of her own promise ring. "No piece of paper means more than this... means more than what we've said already."

"That's what I think too. So, erm, I guess what I'm saying is I feel married to you in my head already." She stared at him, trying to tamp down her nerves. "So, erm, holding that thought, I wanted this ring to be a way of asking you something. So here goes... Leroy Jethro Gibbs, right here, right now, would you care to marry me... in your head... mmmph..."

Abby found herself flat on her back in a heartbeat, his mouth covering hers as he reared over her and she laughed into his lips as Gibbs kissed her till her toes curled.

When Gibbs eventually drew back, he smoothed her hair back off her face, smiling down at her, his voice rough and gravelly with emotion. "Trust you to do it differently." His heart was pounding in his chest, close to feeling overwhelmed at what she'd just done.

Abby looped her arms around his neck. "That a yes?"

"What d'ya think?" he murmured against her mouth.

Joy flooded through her as she kissed him, trying to convey through her kiss everything she felt, everything she couldn't articulate. "Maybe I shoulda gone down on one knee?"

That half grin she loved broke out. "Not gonna argue when ya go down on ya knees for anything, Abbs."

Abby giggled as his mouth covered hers again. He brushed his lips softly against hers several times before pulling back, framing her head in his arms. "Does this mean I'm your mental husband?"

Her smile widened as she saw the teasing gleam in his eyes. "Well, I'm certainly your mental wife." She gazed up at him tenderly, sliding her hand into his hair. "In every sense of the word."

He leaned his forehead against hers. "Abby..."

Gibbs could invest so much meaning into a single utterance of her name and it made tears well in her eyes as she saw the love so clearly visible on his face. "I meant what I said, Jethro... you don't have to wear it today if it's gonna make you uncomfortable."

Gibbs leaned in for another kiss before sitting up and removing the ring from the box and slipping it onto his left hand, raising an eyebrow at her.

Abby bit her lip, trying to restrain the urge to turn cartwheels around the room. "On the other hand... you could wear it." She reached for his hand, tracing her fingers over the ring, not blind to what it meant that Gibbs was willing to wear it for her today... at least until the comments started.

"It's about us, Abbs... don't care what anyone says or thinks. Don't need to say vows or promises for anyone else's benefit but you."

Jackson could say what he wanted. He was putting Abby... them... first. That was more important.

Gibbs pulled her in for a slow, tender kiss, nuzzling her nose when he pulled back. "Got you two presents too. Was gonna give you this later but seems right ya have it now." Gibbs moved over to the closet and rummaged in the back. When he returned to sit beside her, he handed her a large envelope.

Abby smiled, raising an amused eyebrow. "You want me to do your tax returns, Jethro?"

He snorted. "Already married one accountant... don't need another one."

Abby gasped when she pulled the paperwork out, staring in disbelief at what was in her hand. The deeds to _this_ house, with her name on them, right alongside his.

She found herself stammering. "But... but... this is Shannon's house."

Gibbs wrapped an arm around her, nuzzling into her hair. "It's our house." Abby raised her head and he saw her eyes shining with joy and tears slipping slowly down her cheek. "Not sure I'm doing this right if you're crying."

"You... you're doing everything so right. I don't know what to say... except show you." She flung herself on him, smothering his face in kisses, laughing when he rolled them over again to press her into the mattress. She framed his face in her hands, trying to find the right words to express how she felt. "I've never owned anything before and suddenly... I share a house, literally. I just... I don't know how to thank you."

Gibbs stared down at her, tenderly stroking her cheek. "Don't have to... told ya before, wanted to make sure you're okay, make sure this house is yours if anything happens to me. Didn't... didn't do this with anyone else."

"What do you... oh. You mean..." When he nodded, Abby went on. "Is that how you kept the house with the... others? Kept it in your name?"

Gibbs nodded briefly. "Why d'ya think I lost everything else, and still paying alimony now? Only way I could keep the house."

Abby pulled his head down into a tender kiss, murmuring against this mouth. "I can't tell you what it means that you trust me with this... with all of it."

"Do trust ya, Abbs."

He trusted her with his feelings... his heart.

It was a big step but it felt the right one to take, to trust her with the house and all its memories. It was a level of trust he'd never achieved with his other wives and he felt more comfortable with that thought now than he believed possible.

TBC...


	27. Chapter 27: Family Gathering

**Closer Reality**

A/N: it's gonna take a few chapters to cover Christmas Day *bangs head on desk*, mostly because Gibbsredhoodie and Kesterpan keep catapulting more bunnies over here.

* * *

**Chapter 27 – Family Gathering**

When they untangled themselves from each other and Abby made it downstairs, her head still spinning, she found Jackson in the kitchen. Walking up behind him, she wrapped her arms tightly around the older man as he stood at the sink washing vegetables. "Morning, Jack. Merry Christmas!"

Jackson laughed, squeezing her arms. "_Afternoon_, sweetheart. Merry Christmas to you too."

"Hey!" she laughingly protested. "We're not that late down."

Jackson grinned at her as Abby released him. "Whatever you say, Abby. Clock must be running a bit fast."

Abby giggled, moving round to lean against the counter next to him. "Must be. Either that or you were up way too early."

"Didn't wanna miss anything," Jackson confessed, somewhat wistfully. "It's been a while since I had a family Christmas like this. It's nice not to be on my own at this time of year."

"It feels like a family Christmas for me too, with you here and Tony and Ducky coming." She took in his drawn face. Jackson looked really tired. "How long have you been up this morning, Jack?"

Jackson shrugged. "Oh, the usual time, Abby. Don't sleep too much these days. The price of getting old, I guess."

"Still, you needn't have gotten up so early today," Abby commented, concerned.

"Oh... no point lying there tossing and turning, watching the clock," Jackson answered. "I'm used to getting up early for the store anyway, so I thought I might as well... It might catch up with me later though."

Abby smiled softly. "Might catch up with all of us after being up so late last night. We'll all be asleep during Tony's movie and he'll never let us live it down." She hesitated before asking, "Is that the only reason you haven't been sleeping well, Jack? It's not, erm, coz of what happened in Stillwater, is it?"

Jackson met her gaze, sighing as he shrugged, "Maybe. Hard to tell some days."

Abby wrapped an arm around his shoulders, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Wish I knew what to do to help."

Jackson rested his cheek on her hair for a moment. "So do I, Abby. I'm sure being here is helping though."

Gibbs had come downstairs unheard and had been watching them from the doorway, his heart squeezing at the sight of them together, feeling a surge of sympathy for his dad.

Gibbs wasn't sure how he could help either, despite what Jack had said yesterday about wanting to understand how his son coped with the stress of killing someone. Gibbs wasn't sure whatever he said would help his dad deal with what had happened, even if he could find the right words.

Everyone had different ways of coping... he found his down in his basement.

Breaking out of his reverie, Gibbs walked into the kitchen, heading for the coffee pot, eyeing his dad. "Merry Christmas, Jack. Nice apron."

Jackson turned with a smile. "Merry Christmas, son." He looked down at himself. "Suits me, doesn't it? I'll have to get myself one." Abby exchanged a grin with Jackson. He was wearing her skull apron. "And someone had to do some work this morning while you two were lazing about." He chuckled as Abby stuck her tongue out at him.

Gibbs stared at Jackson for a long moment. "Hope being here does help, dad."

"It will, son, I'm sure it will," Jackson responded after a moment of surprise that his son had overhead their conversation. "With both of you."

"Gets easier with time. You had no choice." Gibbs tried once again to reassure his father, resting his hand on his dad's shoulder and squeezing gently. "Those two girls are home with their families this Christmas rather than dead. You made that possible."

"And a young kid is without a father," Jackson countered.

"The kid's father made that choice, Jack. Not you." Abby put in. "He chose to rob your store. You were just defending those girls."

"It's not an easy choice, Jack," added Gibbs firmly. "Sometimes not everyone can win. You did the right thing."

Jackson sighed, leaning on the counter. "I know... my head tells me that. It's just taking the rest of me some time to catch up." He shook his head. "But let's change the subject... don't wanna spoil the day for everyone." He turned back to them, forcing a smile and Gibbs paused before nodding slowly in agreement.

Abby accepted her coffee mug from Gibbs, sliding an arm around his waist as she leaned against him. "You had breakfast already, Jack?"

"Uh-huh... you two want something?" asked Jackson.

Abby considered. "Just cereal I think... given the huge pile we're going to be eating later on."

"Turkey's in the oven. I was just gonna start on the vegetables, if that's what you want me to do." Jackson waved his hand. "But it's your kitchen."

"You're a star, Jack. We could do it together," Abby suggested cheerfully, "and Ducky said he wanted to help too, so it could get a little crowded in here. It's gonna be fun."

"Whatcha want me to do?" Gibbs asked as he grabbed the cereal box.

"Um... nothing yet." She took the milk out of the fridge and handed it to him. "Some help later would be good, as well as setting the table, although Tony'll probably be here by then."

"On it, boss." Gibbs leaned in for a quick kiss as Abby chuckled. "Lemme me go fix the fire and then clear the path out front till you're ready, or the others arrive."

As Gibbs reached past Jackson to the cupboard, the older man stared at his hand. "What the... hang on. I've not seen that ring before." Jackson looked over at Abby as she shared a glance with his son. "Did you two sneak out in the night? Don't tell me I missed another wedding."

It may have been said as a joke but Gibbs could hear the edge behind the comment.

It was inevitable that Jack would spot the ring sooner or later and, in one way, he was glad this was coming up with his dad before Ducky and Tony arrived and they didn't have to hear his dad's caustic remarks.

It was Abby who answered Jackson's question and Gibbs smiled at the confidence in her voice. "Not a wedding, no, Jack. It's just my Christmas present to Jethro." She held up her hand to show her own ring. "And you might recognise the design coz it's a match to the one he gave me. No wedding, no fuss... nothing but what we wanted for ourselves."

Gibbs slung his arm around Abby's shoulders. "Told ya that before, Jack. Don't need a piece of paper to be committed." Abby leaned into him, reaching up to lace their fingers together and smiled as she saw their rings a few inches apart. She brushed a kiss across his knuckles, rubbing her cheek against their joined hands.

"Well, commitment's the main thing, I suppose," Jackson conceded. "I guess you youngsters do it differently these days. Just nice to see you settling down again, son."

"It's about what we want, Jack," Abby insisted softly and felt Gibbs squeeze her hand. She met his gaze, seeing everything she needed to in his blue eyes and suddenly whatever problem Jackson might have with the way they wanted to do things faded away and became totally unimportant. "And always will be."

* * *

After Gibbs set the fire going, he went outside to start clearing the path and Abby bustled about the house, getting ready for the day. When she found herself in the living room, Abby paused in front of the mantelpiece holding the two photographs. She glanced over her shoulder to check she was alone before reaching out a hand for one of the frames.

"Hey, Shannon... Kelly. Not sure if I should introduce myself or not." She gave a self-conscious laugh. "Although I guess I don't need to, huh? I just wanted to say I hope you're okay with this... about your house, I mean... Well, I guess it's about more than your house too, but then you know that too by now. Promise I'll try and look after them both."

* * *

As Tony parked his car on the street in front of Gibbs' house, he could see the Marine clearing snow from the path leading around the side of the house. Retrieving packages from the back of his car and balancing the bags in his arms, Tony pushed open the gate. "Hey, boss."

Gibbs nodded a greeting, stopping his shovelling as his SFA approached. "Tony."

As Tony neared the house, the front door opened and Abby came flying out. "_Tony_! You're here!"

Tony grinned as he saw her and then realised he'd already got an armful and was about to get an even bigger one. "Uh-oh, incoming. Boss?"

Like the well oiled team they were, Tony managed to offload his packages to Gibbs just before the pigtailed whirlwind arrived.

Tony held out his arms to field Abby as she threw herself at him, but he was caught off balance and staggered under the extra weight, managing to slip on a patch of ice. Tony fell backwards into the snowbank at the side of the path with a squealing Abby in his arms.

Tony looked up to see Gibbs leaning on his shovel, his half smile tugging at his mouth, and Jackson emerging from the house with a wide grin on his face as he saw the two of them tangled on the ground.

Tony brushed the snow off his face, laughing. "Hey, Jack... Well, that's a good start to the day. Flat on my back in the snow with my Boss's... erm."

Abby giggled, crossing her arms on Tony's chest and resting her chin on her hands, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "Your boss's what, Tony?"

Tony looked between Gibbs and Abby. "Erm... better half."

Gibbs smirked. "Nice save." Gibbs handed off the packages he was holding to Jackson before helping Abby up. He then reached a hand down to Tony just as Ducky's Morgan pulled up outside the house.

"Nice save yourself, Boss." Tony began brushing snow off his coat. "The penguins will feel at home anyway, Abbs." He nodded down at Abby's slippered feet.

Abby spun round as Ducky entered the gate and waved hello. "Abigail, my dear. I see you've started the snowball fight without me. Hello, Jethro... Anthony."

"Ducky!"

Abby took off down the path more slowly this time, shuffling carefully in her penguin slippers, and Gibbs watched as she folded Ducky up in a warm but slightly less enthusiastic hug than the one she'd launched at Tony. The older man rocked slightly on his feet as he almost disappeared in her embrace, but managed to stay upright, laughing as he hugged her back. Gibbs smiled as he watched Abby chattering excitedly with Ducky.

Tony watched the two of them with a smile. "She's in her element, isn't she? That's real nice. How many Caf!Pows has she had this morning?"

"None."

Tony glanced at Gibbs. "Uh-oh... that's a scary thought."

Gibbs smirked. "That's just the result of three coffees and Christmas."

"I'm sure that's not the only reason, Boss." Tony smiled at the Marine as he tilted his head, not denying it. "I'll, er, just go and give Ducky a hand." Tony set off down the path and helped Abby with the various bags Ducky had brought as Gibbs and Jackson took his packages inside.

"Is that it, Ducky?" Tony turned from the Morgan with his arms full.

"Just my overnight bag, Anthony, if you wouldn't mind. It's in the trunk... but be careful with the lock, it's a bit sticky. Needs a good thump to shut it."

"Sure thing, Ducky. I need my bag too."

While Tony grabbed his go-bag from his car and collected Ducky's from the Morgan, the M.E. and Abby set off up the path, carrying the rest of his packages.

"Have you come up with any plans for the garden, Abby?"

Abby threw Ducky a startled look. "Um, no, not yet, Ducky... Been kinda busy lately, and, erm, it is winter."

"Oh, I realize that, my dear, but that is the best time to plan a garden, you know," Ducky smiled. "I just remember our many conversations over the years about how much you've missed having a garden... the one thing your apartment was missing."

Abby looked at Gibbs, smiling nervously as he approached down the path. "I haven't given it much thought yet... we, erm, haven't talked about that."

Gibbs shrugged as he took some of the bags Ducky was carrying. "Shan used to love gardening. She'd be happy it's being cared for again, Abbs. Do what ya like with it." He kissed her cheek, giving her a grin and turned back to the house.

Ducky chuckled as he took in Abby's somewhat stunned expression. Patting her arm, he said, "He's full of surprises lately, isn't he?"

Abby stared at Gibbs' retreating back. "No kidding, Duck-man."

When they got inside the house and disposed of coats, Ducky, Abby and Jackson headed for the kitchen deep in animated conversation while Gibbs gestured with his head to Tony and his SFA followed him to the basement.

"Need a favour, Tony."

"Sure, Boss. What's on your mind?" Tony came to a halt next to Gibbs by the workbench, looking at him curiously.

Gibbs reached into his back pocket and took out a sheet of paper. "Need ya to find somewhere. Abby wants to go away. This is the kinda place we wanna stay." He shrugged. "She'll notice if I try and do it."

"Yeah, she would, if only from the cursing as you take a baseball bat to your computer... again." Tony grinned, taking the paper and reading through it quickly. His smile widened at a couple of the items but when he glanced up at Gibbs, the familiar level stare had him biting back his comments.

"These destinations in any order... any you want me to try first?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Not really. They were just a few places that sprang to mind. If you think of anywhere else, let me know... and do it quietly, Tony. Want it to be a surprise."

Tony nodded. "On it, Boss. And this place," Tony pointed to one name on the list. "I might just have an idea about it. Someone I know has a place there... real nice place. So yeah... leave it with me." He was touched Gibbs was asking him for help on something personal.

Gibbs nodded. "Thanks, Tony."

"Any time. Although I might need some time to recover from the idea that you're actually voluntarily taking time off, never mind going away on vacation... or is it a honeymoon?" Tony grinned as he nodded at the ring on Gibbs' finger and the head slap that followed was light and ended with a hair ruffle that had Tony's grin widening. "Did you two get lost in D.C. holiday traffic yesterday and end up in Vegas and get hitched?"

Gibbs bit back a grin at Tony's teasing, tapping his temple. "Only in here."

Tony met Gibbs' gaze seriously. "Pleased for you, Gibbs... for you both." Gibbs nodded, smiling briefly and Tony continued. "When were you thinkin' of going away?"

Gibbs thought for a moment. "As soon as possible I guess, although not..."

"Second week in February," finished Tony quietly as Gibbs trailed off.

Gibbs stared at Tony for a moment before nodding. Of course his SFA and friend would recognize he'd want to avoid being on vacation around the anniversary of Shannon and Kelly's deaths.

"Understood, Boss. Leave it with me." Tony paused as a thought struck him. "As long as Abby's not doing the same thing behind your back to surprise you."

Gibbs snorted. "Point. Worry about that if it happens."

Tony's quiet voice stopped Gibbs as he turned away. "Boss... thanks for the invite, especially as it's your first Christmas together. It's been a while since... well, been a few years since I spent a day that felt like a family Christmas."

Gibbs nodded, trying to suppress his usual anger at DiNozzo Senior and his sadness at how few memories Tony had of spending a proper family Christmas. "Not your boss here, Tony."

Tony grinned. "Force of habit." He hesitated a moment and Gibbs waited him out, wondering what else was on his mind. "D'ya want me to tell Tim... about your ring?"

Gibbs clamped down on his automatic reaction that it was none of McGee's business, knowing Tony wouldn't be asking without good reason.

Tony watched a myriad of emotions flit across Gibbs' face before the mask settled into place and Tony waited patiently. Gibbs didn't answer directly but turned the question around. "Is it necessary?"

"Well... not necessary maybe, Gibbs, but might be a good idea. Tim is..." Tony broke off, thinking how best to put it.

He'd watched McGee over the past few weeks and seen how subdued his Probie was as he came to terms with the reality of Abby's relationship with Gibbs... watched it sink in that she was finally out of reach.

Tony didn't think McGee would freak out if he suddenly saw what looked like a wedding ring on Gibbs' hand, but he knew it was bound to affect him in some way, and this was maybe one way he could think of that would make it less awkward for everyone.

"Spit it out, Tony. There a problem?" asked Gibbs, with growing impatience.

Tony gazed at Gibbs solemnly. "No, not a problem... Tim's dealing with it. He's gotta deal with it, we all know that."

Gibbs shot Tony a look that clearly said, _ya think._

"But maybe it's been harder for him these past few weeks than he realized it would be." Tony leaned against the workbench, folding his arms as he thought it through and tried to find the right words that wouldn't set Gibbs off like a rocket. "So... maybe it'd be easier if Tim knows about this..." Tony gestured at Gibbs' hand, "about your ring before he actually sees it on your hand at work one day. That's all I'm saying."

It sounded lame even to his own ears but as much as he ragged on the kid, Tony wanted to try and make it easier for McGee if he could. He also didn't want Tim's reaction to cause any hurt feelings for Gibbs and Abby. So Tony waited while Gibbs worked it through in his head, the Marine's mind clearly warring with his natural instinct for privacy.

Gibbs rubbed his hand over the back of his neck, eventually nodding reluctantly. "Yeah, okay, Tony... makes sense."

"Copy that, Boss, leave it with me... I'll have a quiet word with Tim next week."

Gibbs nodded his thanks and they were both distracted as Abby's voice drifted down the stairs, her tone teasing. "Hey, you two... you trying to avoid doing any work by hiding down there."

"Who, us, Abbs?" Tony shouted back. "Serious man to man stuff going on down here."

"Yeah, right," drawled Abby. "Get those cute butts up here, on the double."

"Nagging's started already, I see," said Tony, grinning at Gibbs.

"I heard that, DiNozzo," floated down from upstairs.

Gibbs grinned as Tony rolled his eyes and they both headed up. Tony turned from halfway up the stairs. "You sure she's not lurking at the top of the stairs ready to head slap me. By rights, you should be going first."

"Get up those stairs, DiNozzo. You can gimme a hand with more wood for the fire."

* * *

With more good-natured grumbling, Tony helped Gibbs fetch in more wood from out back, dumping it in the fireplace. He stepped back from the fire, looking around at the tree with its decorations and the cosy warmth of the room. It was the first time he could recall seeing this room decorated with anything at holiday time, and that wasn't the only first.

Tony took in the photos over the mantelpiece, smiling as he saw Abby with Emily and catching his breath when he saw the photo of Shannon and Kelly. He'd seen Kelly's face before on Maddie's web page, but it was the first time he'd seen a photograph of Gibbs' beautiful first wife and he stared, fascinated, at the smiling faces of Shannon and Kelly.

He turned away as he heard Gibbs approaching with another armful of wood. "Tree looks good."

Before Gibbs could answer, they heard a crash, followed by an outburst of laughter emanating from the kitchen.

"Everything okay in there?" Tony called out. "Or should we send for the firefighters."

Abby's head poked around the corner of the kitchen doorway and Tony laughed when he saw the furry reindeer antlers on her head, festooned with mistletoe. She gave him a cheeky smile. "It's hell in the kitchen, Tony... although I won't say no to the appearance of any men in uniform."

Her head disappeared and fresh laughter broke out from the kitchen. "We're fine, Jethro," Ducky's voice drifted out. "Although it may be a case of too many cooks."

Gibbs sauntered into the kitchen and leaned on the doorframe, grinning at the three of them working side by side at the counter. "You two busy burning down Abby's kitchen?"

Jackson glanced at his son. "Everything's under control... though we're working up a heck of thirst in here."

"Okay... I can take a hint." Gibbs held up his hands and headed for the fridge. Taking out beers and fruit juice, he retrieved glasses from the cupboard and started pouring.

"Anthony..."

"Yeah, I got it, Ducky," Tony replied as he entered the kitchen. "The wine needs to be opened. Excuse me, darling. Coming through..." He squeezed passed Abby, grinning over her shoulder. "Cosy in here, isn't it? And I like your mistletoe there, Abbs, very fetching." He dropped a quick kiss on her cheek as she tilted her face, smiling. "I'll just sneak a quick one lest someone see me and I get head slapped to Alabama."

Tony threw a smile at Gibbs, seeing the gleam of amusement as the Marine headed out of the room, and Tony rummaged in the drawer for a corkscrew. "Good job Sister Rosita's not here though in such confined quarters or we'd all be jumping about." Tony picked up the wine bottles and moved back to the dining table and began opening them. "We did good here, Ducky. This is a really nice vintage."

"Oh, I thought it was a coincidence that you two got the same wine," Jackson put in.

"Oh no, just a bit of forward planning, Jack," replied Ducky. "We wanted to get a special wine for a very special occasion. Our contribution, in a way."

"Aaww, Ducky, that's so sweet," Abby kissed Ducky's cheek.

"Besides," Tony added, "it couldn't be a coincidence because," and he pointed at Abby and she joined in, laughing, and they finished the sentence together in their best Gibbs impersonation, "we don't believe in coincidences."

Ducky joined in the general laughter, and then Tony suddenly stilled. "He's right behind me, isn't he?"

Abby glanced at Tony, smiling, her eyes sliding past his face. "Uh-huh, Tony."

"In my defence... Abby egged me on." Tony turned his head to meet the amused eyes of his Boss. Abby giggled and punched Tony on the shoulder.

* * *

It was a relaxed morning and getting ready for lunch was interspersed with them all sitting round chatting as they waited for the food to be ready. Gibbs and Tony set the table while Ducky and Jackson worked with Abby in the kitchen. Abby looked round at Ducky talking with Gibbs in the doorway, Tony sipping wine at the table and felt a rush of contentment wash over her.

This was exactly where she wanted to be, where she belonged.

As Gibbs went to fetch something from the basement, Jackson watched his son disappear through the door. "Hope he's not gonna spend half the day down there."

Ducky looked at Jackson thoughtfully but before he could reply, Abby spoke up. "But if Jethro needs to spend time down there, we will respect that... won't we, Jack?"

Jackson met Abby's gaze and Ducky suppressed a grin as he watched the mini staring contest. After a few seconds, Jackson nodded, a rueful smile breaking out. "Yes, ma'am We will."

TBC...


	28. Chapter 28: Acceptance

**Closer Reality**

A/N: the bunny deliveries from Kesterpan and Gibbsredhoodie continue... anyone would think they've been breeding them like, um, bunnies.

* * *

**Chapter 28 – Acceptance**

The rest of the morning passed with much banter and laughter, and Abby's excitement and joy at having everyone with her today was plain to see. Each man was treated to random hugs and kissed soundly, not that any of them objected to Abby using the excuse of the mistletoe tangled on her reindeer antlers.

Gibbs paused in the action of banking up the fire again, smiling as he listened to the sound of the lively conversation taking place in the kitchen... his house full of warmth and life at Christmas for the first time in years.

He hadn't been convinced he'd be able to cope with it but so far he was doing okay. And even if he did need to be alone with his thoughts at some point, he didn't miss the brooding and getting drunk in the basement which usually formed part of the day. And it was certainly better than most Christmases he could remember with his exes when those relationship began to freefall. He definitely didn't miss sitting through stilted dinners with hostile in-laws.

Gibbs stood up, his eyes drawn to the photo of Shannon and Kelly on the mantelpiece. He traced their faces with his fingers, smiling at their beloved features. "Miss you guys... so much. I'm trying, Shan, and it... it feels good. Help me do it right, will ya?"

Gibbs headed back in the direction of the dining table as Abby appeared from the kitchen, carrying plates of food, and Gibbs smiled as he took in her flushed face, pigtails slightly askew, antlers bobbing and mistletoe in danger of falling off one side. Abby looked positively radiant, almost bouncing on the spot, and beamed at him as Gibbs took the plates.

Tony came downstairs from using the bathroom, grinning as he took in her appearance. "You looked in a mirror lately, Abbs? You look a bit flushed and dishevelled and your antlers are all... hinky." When she waved her hand over her head, trying to reach them, Tony stepped closer, his hand going to her head. "No... not that bit. There... but you might need a mirror to straighten yourself out... a long one."

His comment ended with a yelp as the expected hand connected with the back of his head. "You gonna do something useful, DiNozzo?"

"Ready, willing and able, Boss." He threw them both an unrepentant grin as he escaped to the kitchen.

"That'll be the day," muttered Gibbs.

Abby giggled, seeing the smirk tugging at the corner of Gibbs' mouth as he tried to suppress a smile at his SFA's antics. "He's real subtle, isn't he? And I'm sure he's only getting started."

"Oh yeah." Gibbs reached up to fix her antlers. "C'mere. Can't say I've ever straightened a woman's antlers before."

"Another first then." She grinned up at him when Gibbs finished. "Hey, Marine. Got a kiss for the cook."

He grinned back, raising an eyebrow. "Well... I will when Ducky appears."

Abby laughed, swatting at his arm and Gibbs wrapped a hand around her neck, kissing her softly. She hummed her appreciation against his mouth, wrapping her arms around him in a loose hug.

Ducky's voice from the kitchen had them reluctantly separating. "I think we are nearly ready, Abigail."

Abby pressed a quick kiss to his mouth, before spinning away and returning to the kitchen. Gibbs followed her and they took it in turns to carry the food through.

"Tony... can you carry through Trevor please?"

"Trevor?" Tony eyed Abby uncertainly.

She gave him a wide smile, nodding as if it was obvious. "Yeah, Trevor the turkey."

"Abbs... I'm not keen on eating something I'm on first name terms with," confessed Tony, triggering chuckles from Ducky and a sympathetic mutter of agreement from Jackson. Gibbs bit back a grin at the expression on Tony's face as his... mental... wife teased his friend.

Abby put her hands on Tony's shoulders, gazing at him solemnly but with a twinkle in her green eyes. "Tony... you gotta be brave. He won't hurt you."

Tony rolled his eyes, shooting a look at Gibbs who held up his hands, shaking his head as if to say he was on his own. Tony gave an exaggerated sigh. "Okay, Abbs... lead on. Never let it be said I failed a woman in need."

* * *

Lunch itself was a lively affair, with Ducky and Jackson competing with each other to tell the most stories, everyone enjoying the time spent together. It felt like a real family gathering and he could tell his dad was having a great time.

Tony took advantage of Gibbs' mellow mood and egged Jackson on to tell stories of Gibbs' youth, soaking it all up gleefully, and the Marine allowed it with a good-natured roll of his eyes. Jackson asked Abby more about Gloria and her brother, Luca, and about growing up in New Orleans, and both Ducky and Tony heard some stories they'd never been privy to before.

Even Tony shared a few tales from his childhood. Gibbs knew there wasn't much happiness for Tony as a kid at Christmas time and most stories related to his mom. But mostly his senior agent was happy to ask questions and listen and encourage everyone else to talk. Tony genuinely seemed to be having a good time and Gibbs was glad that was another positive from the day.

It wasn't the first time Gibbs had felt angry at the way DiNozzo Senior had behaved in the past towards his only son. Tony was a son any father would be proud of and yet his life was littered with missed opportunities, hidden hurts and so many masks used for protection that it was only people who knew Tony well, or observed him closely and for long enough, who were able to see past all the barriers to the real man.

Jackson, of course, wasn't aware of any of this and when Tony occasionally became uncomfortable at too many probing questions from his dad, they could all see the signs, and Gibbs joined Abby and Ducky in deflecting attention away from Tony when necessary.

Seated at the opposite end of the dining table from his dad, and with Abby on one side and Ducky on the other, and Tony between Abby and Jackson, Gibbs was content as usual to let everyone else do most of the talking, but chipped in occasionally.

Abby laughingly teased and tested Jackson with some of the signs he'd learned and Ducky chipped in where he could, and they talked about Gloria's visit.

It was after the main course had been demolished that Ducky stood up, holding up his hand for quiet, raising his wine glass as everyone fell silent. "I won't hold up the festivities for too long but there's something I would like to say and as much as I would like to, I will not wrap it in a long story."

Laughter broke out as Abby grinned, tilting her head to one side, her antlers slipping again. "Awww."

Seated next to her, Tony pounded the table. "Shame!"

Ducky laughed. "Yes, alright, calm down, both of you. Although I might remind you both of that next time someone interrupts me." He exchanged a smile with Gibbs. "I simply wanted to say that I am delighted that Jethro and Abigail are together. I've told you both that privately already, but I think it bears repeating here, while we're among friends and family. I've never seen you both look so happy... and it is quite the best Christmas present I could ask for."

Tony grinned. "Well said, Ducky, and I'll second that."

"I'll third it," Jackson put in, a wide smile on his face as he looked at his son and Abby.

Abby felt herself blushing at being the centre of attention suddenly, but couldn't tear her gaze away from Gibbs, surprised that he was making no effort to hide the emotion in his blue eyes. He titled his head, his half smile tugging at his mouth and he covered her hand where it lay on the table and she read his face as easily as if he'd spoken and nodded in reply, turning her hand over and lacing their fingers together.

Tony's teasing voice made her jump. "I see they've progressed to not even needing sign language to communicate now and jumped straight to telepathy."

Abby laughed, tearing her eyes away, and punched Tony on the arm as she stood up. "Could someone give me a hand to get the pudding?"

All of them made to get up and Abby giggled, raising her hand. "Oooh, four gorgeous men eager to do my bidding... is it Christmas? Just one of you will do fine."

Gibbs rose to his feet before the others could move and followed Abby to the kitchen. He stepped up behind her as soon as they were out of view, sliding his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "You look happy," he murmured in her ear.

"That's coz I am. So, so happy." Abby turned in his arms, looping her arms around his neck. "And how are you doing?" she asked quietly.

He framed her face in his hands, thumbs stroking her cheeks gently. "Doing okay." Gibbs knew what she was referring to, but he genuinely was doing more than okay with the day so far.

Abby examined his eyes seriously for a moment, accepting what she saw there, that he wasn't sugar coating things for her sake. She nodded slowly before leaning in for a soft kiss. "Okay then... then let's get the masses fed, shall we?"

Gibbs carried in the heavier plate with the large Christmas pudding while Abby took through the bowls and cream.

"Well, that's my dessert... not sure what the rest of you are having," Tony commented, smiling when he saw the size of the pudding.

Ducky laughed. "I'm sure you could indeed eat most of this, Tony, although it is very rich and fruity and we are about to make it even richer."

"So this is the famous Mallard Christmas pudding," observed Jackson.

"Uh-huh, complete with sixpence... somewhere," replied Abby.

Jackson grinned. "And a lot of alcohol by the smell of it." He began refilling everyone's wine glasses round the table.

Abby exchanged a grin with Ducky. "Yes, well... my story is that my arm got jostled by Ducky and I'm sticking to it."

"I protest my innocence, Abigail. Although we are about to throw even more alcohol over it... the tradition is that we pour brandy over it and set light to it. Jethro, would you be so kind as to fetch the brandy I brought with me."

Gibbs nodded. "Sure thing, Duck."

"Isn't that a waste of brandy, Ducky?" asked Tony.

"At least it's not bourbon, Tony," Gibbs put in.

"Good point, Boss."

"Believe me, Anthony, it only enhances the flavour." Ducky paused, a twinkle in his eye. "Trust me... I'm a doctor."

Groans and laughter broke out as Ducky chuckled. Abby giggled, wrapping her arms around Ducky. "How long have you wanted to use that line in here?"

Ducky laughed, patting her arms. "Oh, I've been saving it up, my dear. Thank you, Jethro."

Ducky took the bottle of brandy and poured a generous amount over the Christmas pudding before lighting a match and setting the whole thing aflame. Abby insisted on taking a photograph of Ducky behind _his _Christmas pudding, to record the occasion.

"What do we get if we find the sixpence?" said Jackson, curiously as he watched the flames dying down.

"You mean apart from a visit to the dentist, Jack?" Gibbs put in, smirking.

"You get a wish, Jack," replied Ducky, sending a mock glare in Gibbs' direction as Abby giggled.

Tony watched Abby dishing out a portion for each of them. "So if I crack a tooth on the sixpence or it goes down my throat and I start choking on it, who's paying my medical bills," he asked with a grin.

Gibbs returned his smile. "Hazards of the job, DiNozzo."

After they'd all doused their pudding with cream, Ducky watched as they all tucked in, suppressing a grin as he saw them all surreptitiously poking at the pudding and examining each spoonful before they ate each bite.

Tony was the first to finish, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his stomach. "That was really good you two. I don't know whether to be relieved or disappointed I didn't get the sixpence."

"Well, you could always have another portion, Tony," Ducky teased. "That way you would have two chances."

Before Tony could reply, Abby held up her spoon with a cry, "No need, guys. I got it. Yay!" She fished out the sixpence, holding it up, dripping with cream. She licked the cream off and felt Gibbs' leg jump next to hers, giving him a wicked grin.

Ducky smiled. "Then you must make a wish, my dear. Wish for anything you want."

Abby tilted her head on one side as she considered. "Umm." Abby gave Gibbs a soft smile, covering his hand. "Well, I'm not sure I can think of anything, Ducky. I'm pretty sure I've got everything I want right here."

* * *

Gibbs and Tony insisted on clearing the table and Gibbs set the coffee pot going. Gibbs took the bourbon bottle, the good stuff, and glasses through to the living room. Abby came into the kitchen to put some of the leftovers away and discarded her antlers in the process, giving up on them before they fell off again.

Tony heard Gibbs' voice in the living room talking to Ducky and glanced at Abby as he poured coffee for them all. "Hey, Abbs..."

Abby came over and wrapped her arms around Tony, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Hey Tony. Thank you for coming today, hope it was okay."

Tony pressed a kiss to her hair. "More than okay, Abbs. Really appreciate it... especially when it's your first Christmas together."

"We're family, Tony," she told him, squeezing tighter. "We shoulda done this years ago."

"You mean the you and Gibbs thing or the getting together at Christmas thing," Tony teased.

Abby chuckled. "Good point... both I guess."

"Best Christmas I've had in years, Abby," Tony admitted quietly, leaning his cheek against her hair. "Best Christmas present too."

She raised her head from his shoulder, narrowing her eyes. "Have you been peeking at your present, Anthony DiNozzo?"

Tony chuckled. "Nope... not me. I'm talking about Gibbs."

Abby grinned. "Gibbs is not your present, Tony... he's mine."

"Yeah, I kinda noticed that," grinned Tony, rolling his eyes. "And I think it's coz of you that we've got a less cranky Gibbs."

"Aawww... I don't know about that, Tony." Abby released Tony and leaned against the counter next to him.

"Well, I do." Tony held up a finger. "Mellow... that's a good word. Okay, not totally mellow coz the death glare is always simmering under the surface and his right arm is just as strong, but he's a lot more relaxed lately. And I gotta tell ya, a happy Gibbs is the best present you could have given me for Christmas, Abbs. Fewer head slaps."

His head rocked forward as Gibbs thwacked him upside the head as he returned to the kitchen, but it lacked the force of his usual slaps and Tony grinned over his shoulder as the Marine grabbed a couple of the coffee mugs from the counter.

"You sure about that, DiNozzo."

Tony met his gaze. "Yeah... pretty sure, Gibbs." And both men knew they were referring to a lot more than just head slaps.

Gibbs returned his grin as he left the kitchen and Abby giggled, rubbing the back of Tony's head. "Aawww, poor baby."

He gave her a mock pout. "Thanks, Abbs... just a little further right, that's it. Oooh, that's better."

Gibbs breezed back in. "You pouring that stuff a drip at a time?"

"Nope, we're done. Meant what I said." Tony looked between the two of them. "I'm really pleased for you both. It's good to see you happy."

"Aw, Tony." Abby launched herself at Tony again, hugging him tightly and Gibbs held out his hand to shake Tony's, nodding his thanks.

When she released Tony, Abby slipped an arm around Gibbs' waist and he curled an arm around her shoulders.

"We're still, erm, figuring it out, Tony, but I think we're doing okay," she gazed up at Gibbs with a soft smile and he pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Looks like you got it figured out pretty good already," observed Tony, smiling as he saw the expressions on their faces as they looked at one another.

He really liked this new guy emerging from his boss and had a feeling he was seeing glimpses of Gibbs as he used to be, before he lost everything. He'd always have a dark side but lately he seemed more balanced and if there was anyone who deserved to be happy, it was Gibbs.

TBC...


	29. Chapter 29: Giving and Receiving

**Closer Reality**

**Chapter 29 – Giving and Receiving**

Drinking their coffee and making inroads into the bourbon, everyone sprawled about the living room, too full to do much else.

Tony eased himself down in front of the fireplace, placing his mug on the coffee table within reach before stretching out full length. "God, I'm stuffed."

Abby chuckled as she took a seat on the couch. "Well, you did eat a lot, Tony... even for you, you ate a lot and believe me, I've seen you eat."

"I know, Abbs, but it was all so tasty, it would have been rude not to try everything... twice. At least it seemed like a good idea at the time." Tony groaned, resting his hands on his stomach. "Just don't let me make any sudden moves and I'm certainly not up for beating you in a snowball fight, Abbs."

Abby laughed. "I'll agree with you there. I don't intend moving for some time."

"But, hey, look on the bright side." Tony turned his head to grin at Abby. "I can probably keep going for a while yet without needing anything else to eat. You did good, Abbs."

"Well, I can't claim any credit. It's thanks to my co-cooks," Abby beamed at Ducky and Jackson. "Gotta say it was fun though." She hadn't cooked a family Christmas meal like this for years, not since her whole family were together in New Orleans.

Abby curled up between Jackson and Gibbs on the couch and Ducky tried out the recliner, commenting on how comfortable it was and they all relaxed, taking it easy, letting the food settle as they chatted. Abby was content to lean against Gibbs, absorbing his warmth as he put his arm around her shoulders, the buzz of conversation washing over her, feeling utterly content.

Jackson was in animated conversation with Ducky, who was telling him about a military exhibition currently on at one of the museums in D.C. and the two men soon got into wartime reminiscences, Tony asking the occasional interested question to keep them going.

When Ducky finished one story, Gibbs spoke up. "Ya missed out the middle of that one, Duck."

Ducky sipped his drink. "Ah, it was in the interests of speed, Jethro."

Gibbs shook his head. "Nah, it's a good middle... I'm sure Jack'd like to hear it."

Ducky stared at Gibbs in silence for a moment, momentarily taken aback. "Um, yes, alright then."

Tony and Abby exchanged a quick glance before looking away from one another, trying to hold back their laughter at Ducky's astonishment at being actually encouraged to tell a story.

"Love to hear it, Ducky," Jackson commented, oblivious of the byplay.

"Well, erm, alright then, Jack. By popular request it seems, this is the missing middle," said Ducky, and he launched into the part of the story he'd earlier left out.

As she listened, Abby felt Gibbs squeeze her shoulder slightly and she looked up in time to catch his quick wink. She bit her lip and leaned her face into his shoulder to stop her giggles.

"I was planning to make a visit to the exhibition next week, Jack. Would you care to come along?" asked Ducky, when he came to the end of his story.

Jackson smiled, looking pleased. "I sure would, Ducky. When were you planning to go?"

"Oh, perhaps in a few days' time? In fact, why don't you come over for dinner the night before and I can show you the photographs I mentioned earlier and you can see the house, I've talked about it enough. And we can catch up some more on tales from our respective pasts. And then we can go directly from my house to the museum the next day," Ducky suggested. "Would that fit in with all you have planned here?"

Jackson glanced over. "Abby?"

"Tomorrow's Emily's concert, Jack, but Gloria doesn't arrive till mid week," replied Abby. "So that's fine, whatever you want to do. It's your holiday too."

"If you two don't mind?" asked Jackson, shifting his gaze to his son.

"Knock yourself out, Jack," said Gibbs.

"And I'm sure these two kids would like some time alone at Christmas without me getting underfoot," Jackson added and Ducky smiled, nodding his agreement.

"Oh, Jack," protested Abby.

"I'm serious, Abby" insisted Jackson. "It's your first Christmas together. You should have some time alone."

"Absolutely, Jack. Right, that's settled then," Ducky put in before Abby could argue further, rubbing his hands together. "Excellent. We can iron out the details later... perhaps when we're a little more clear headed."

* * *

Later, Gibbs and Tony cleaned up in the kitchen while the others relaxed. After that, Abby could wait no longer and insisted they opened their presents.

Their presents for Jackson had already been made or bought before they got together, so they stuck to giving their individual presents first. Abby had bought Jackson an iPod and Gibbs had made his dad a walking stick. A book and DVD on signing came from them both and Jackson expressed his delight at all the gifts.

Their joint present to Ducky was a book, a first edition of something the M.E. had mentioned he'd wanted a while ago, and Ducky's appreciation was obvious.

Tony's present was in two parts. A set of classic Hitchcock digitally re-mastered DVDs and then Gibbs threw down a sheaf of designs onto the coffee table in front of Tony with a gruff, "Choose one, DiNozzo."

Tony shot Gibbs a glance before picking up the papers. Abby slipped onto the floor and shuffled over next to Tony, leaning on his shoulder as he asked, "Choose what, Boss?"

"The style of handle and design for the doors to your DVD cabinet of course," replied Abby softly.

"My what?!"

"It's nearly finished, Tony," Gibbs told him. "Wanted to get it done by now but been a bit busy... moving somebody in."

Abby poked her tongue out at Gibbs as he smirked at her. "My bad, Tony. We spent far too much time getting me sorted out, so blame me. It's meant to be a combined birthday and Christmas present, and of course, it's really from Gibbs, he had the original idea and I haven't been much help."

"Hey... you sanded and stained, Abbs," Gibbs reminded her.

"You're the craftsman, Jethro," she insisted.

Tony looked between them. "This is... I just... this is terrific. No one ever made anything for me before."

It was very rare that he got something that had had so much thought and effort put into it. Any furniture he had that had any kind of emotional attachment to it, he'd tended to buy for himself. So this gift was just... awesome.

"C'mon, Tony. Choose," Abby urged, shaking his arm.

Tony shook himself, trying to concentrate. "Um, okay. What's the colour of the rest of the cabinet?"

"It's walnut so very distinctive and dark," Abby explained. "Looks really high end and expensive. It's really cool, Tony."

"Okay," Tony leafed through the pages. "So this one'd look good. What d'ya think, Boss?"

Gibbs leaned forward to look at the design Tony was indicating before nodding. "Yup, I can do that."

Gibbs' second and more public present to Abby was another choker, this one elegant black and silver, and she gave him an engraved watch, with their initials on the back and the date she moved in.

Tony handed over a wrapped package when it was his turn. "This is, erm, sort of from all of us, all the team to both of you. Something to remember the day by."

When Abby unwrapped the package, she burst out laughing. "Oh my God, this is totally awesome, Tony." She leaned over to kiss Tony on the cheek. "It'll be great to remember the day like this... look back on it when I'm old and grey."

"That soon, huh?" teased Tony and Abby punched him on the shoulder, laughing.

It was an album of shots taken on the day the team moved Abby into Gibbs' house. Tony had captured a lot of moments from during the day and there were also shots taken by some of the others, so Tony was also in some of the images.

"C'mon, let's have a look through this. Smoosh up, Tony. Ducky, come on over here." Abby leaned on Gibbs' leg, making room for Ducky on the couch and Jackson leaned forward to look over her shoulder.

Tony provided a running commentary on the photos as they went through the album, the shots having been organised in order of the day. Ducky and Abby also chipped in with related stories from the day. Jackson listened eagerly, keen to see how such an important and fun day had gone.

Some of the photos provoked outright laughter and teasing. Someone had managed to catch Sister Rosita creeping up on Tony and there were many more of the team, the family feel and the caring among everyone obvious.

Photos of Carol and Fornell provoked a sly grin from Abby to Gibbs and he nudged her, smirking and signing, _Behave_. There were also several of Fornell and Emily which were great candids.

"Made some extra copies for Fornell. I got 'em in my bag, Abbs. Figured he and Em might like some," added Tony.

"That's a great idea, Tony," Abby replied with a bright smile. "We can give them over tomorrow... maybe Carol would like some too."

"Whatever she needs, tell her I'm at her disposal," said Tony.

"Ooh, not sure I should say that, Tony. You'll give her all sorts of ideas," Abby grinned.

Tony looked over at Jackson. "D'ya want copies of any of these too, Jack?"

"Yes, please, Tony, if that's okay?" asked Jackson.

Tony nodded. "Sure thing, Jack. Be happy to. Just pick which ones you want. There's some really nice ones in here, even though I do say so myself."

"Some more to put up, Abbs," Gibbs murmured quietly in her ear and she gave him a brilliant smile, leaning into him as he stroked her hair.

Abby turned the page, and stilled when she saw the next photograph, glancing up at Gibbs. He gazed at the photo for a moment before giving her a small smile, nodding.

"Think I found another one for our wall," she whispered.

It was one of Gibbs standing behind Abby, with his hands linked over her stomach while she was laughing at something, gesturing with her hands.

What was striking about the image was the full on grin Gibbs was sporting and the look on his face. It was the most relaxed and natural photo she'd ever seen of him. She remembered the photo being taken but hadn't of course seen his expression as he looked at her.

"That is a wonderful photograph, Abby... Jethro," commented Ducky quietly.

When they'd finished looking through the album, Jackson handed Abby a small package and she gasped when she opened it. "Jack... this is just gorgeous." Abby held up the antique brooch so that everyone could see.

Gibbs recognised it instantly, it had been his mom's. He met his dad's gaze, moved that Jackson would give Abby such a personal gift and pretty sure his mom would have approved too.

"It was my wife's, Abby. I thought you might like it."

"I love it, Jack... thank you." She kissed Jackson on the cheek before sinking back down to lean against Gibbs' leg, catching his eye to see if he was okay with it. He brushed his knuckles down her cheek before picking up the brooch and helping her pin it to her jumper.

Ducky handed Abby a small package. "I saw this last month and immediately thought of you, my dear."

Intrigued, Abby ripped open the package to reveal an oblong jewellery box. When she opened it, she gasped and then started laughing. "Oh, Ducky... this rocks!" She held up the silver necklace with an intricate design unfamiliar to everyone in the room except Ducky and Abby.

"Unusual design, Abbs," observed Tony curiously.

"It's the symbol for caffeine, Tony. Isn't that just so cool?" Abby threw her arms around Ducky, kissing his cheek.

"I did think about getting Jethro something similar... maybe not a necklace," Ducky added with a smile as Gibbs chuckled, "but maybe a mug engraved with the design, given this is now the most caffeinated household in D.C. But in the end, I stayed with what I'd already bought for him. I'll save the idea of the mug for another time."

"Thanks, Duck." Gibbs took the package and grinned when he saw his own first edition of a book he'd wanted for years.

"And I seem to be following in the spirit of photographs as presents. It took a while to put together but it's been worth it I think. Merry Christmas, son." Jackson handed Gibbs the package as he explained. "It's, erm, copies of old photos. There's stuff in there that I know you've seen before but I wasn't sure if you had copies here and as you haven't got any up around the house, other than those two... Anyway, other photos I haven't seen myself for years. I had a clear out in the attic the other month and came across stacks of stuff, so I had extra copies made."

Gibbs stared at his dad for a moment as he took the album before nodding, his voice rough. "Thanks, dad."

He glanced at Abby and she could see the emotions swirling in his eyes and the effort it took to clamp down on them. His hand shook slightly as he unwrapped the album and began looking through it.

Abby looked helplessly at Ducky, torn between wanting to start talking to try and create a distraction and moving closer to shield Gibbs from everyone's eyes. Ducky met her gaze sympathetically, nodding slightly, and started talking to Jackson about re-discovering some of his own memories when he'd been sorting out one of his own guest rooms.

Tony clambered to his feet to dispense refills of bourbon to everyone and take the coffee mugs out to the kitchen, and Abby shot him a grateful smile as both men sought to give Gibbs some breathing space and privacy.

Abby was suddenly unsure what to do with herself, so merely leaned against Gibbs' leg as he leafed through the album. He didn't pause much on each page and from her position on the floor, she couldn't see the images that clearly and didn't want to make him even more uncomfortable by trying to peer over his arm.

So she sat there, feeling a bit lost but conscious of Jackson's gaze on them both. Abby could feel the tension in the leg she was leaning against and surreptitiously rested her hand on his calf muscle, squeezing gently.

It was only a few minutes and only half the album looked at when Gibbs closed it and placed it on the coffee table.

"You gonna look at the rest of it, Leroy?" queried Jackson, clearly puzzled.

"Yeah... later, Jack." Gibbs ran his fingers over the album, his gaze distant.

Abby could see the hurt on Jackson's face as he replied. "Thought you'd be pleased."

That brought Gibbs' head up. "I am... Wanna take some time later, look through and... show Abby."

Gibbs found it hard enough to be suddenly confronted by memories of his girls at the best of times, but it was especially difficult to be blindsided and made to feel vulnerable in front of anyone else, however much he trusted them.

He needed time to get his head right before he could look at it again.

He needed his basement.

He'd felt his emotions threatening to overwhelm him as he looked through the album, and Jack hurt persistence wasn't helping.

Jackson stared at his son for a moment before nodding slowly. "Okay. Well, let me show Ducky and Tony here in the meantime then. I can tell 'em a few stories behind the photos if you're not going to."

Ducky looked at Jackson sharply, frowning slightly. Ducky turned his attention back to Gibbs who met his gaze, tilting his head briefly as Tony came back into the room.

"Tony... come on over and sit down." Jackson beckoned the younger man.

Tony hesitated as he placed the bottle back on the coffee table, looking at Gibbs. "Is that okay, Boss?"

Before Gibbs could reply, Jackson broke in, exasperation in his voice. "Of course it's okay, Tony. Why wouldn't it be? It's sharing the girls with friends and family."

"Jack..." Abby couldn't keep the annoyance out of her voice.

Tony ignored Jackson and kept his gaze fixed on Gibbs, asking quietly. "Gibbs?"

Gibbs nodded, smiling slightly at his friend. "It's fine, Tony. Go ahead."

Tony studied his eyes for a moment before nodding. "Okay." He turned to the older man. "Thanks, Jack."

"That's the spirit. Abby, why don't you come and look too... you can always look at them again later with Leroy."

Abby shook her head, mustering up a smile. "Thanks, Jack, but I think I'd like to go through them with Jethro first."

Abby felt Gibbs squeeze her arm and she gave him a soft smile. As Tony settled on the arm of the couch behind Jackson, he met Abby's gaze and she could see the concern there and for the first few minutes as Jackson began leafing through the album, Tony's attention was more on Gibbs than it was on the photos in front of him.

"Abbs..."

She heard Gibbs' quiet voice in her ear and met his gaze, nodding her understanding as he brushed a quick kiss to her cheek and stood, nodding to Ducky as he headed for the basement.

Abby watched him go, not liking that he was being forced to retreat but understanding why he needed to get out of here. She was conscious of Ducky asking Jackson a question and thankfully, his dad didn't make any comment or try to call his son back. Abby curled up on the end of the couch, looking through Ducky's present to Gibbs while the other three went through the album.

She was half listening to the stories from Jackson and the comments from Tony and Ducky but however intrigued she may have been to learn more about her partner's family and past, her mind was mostly on that partner, wondering if he was okay.

She could see how much the album had moved Gibbs and she was certain he'd have been fine if Jackson hadn't pushed him, had just let him be, to look through it at his own pace... and of course, it would have been easier if he'd been alone.

Gibbs may have been sharing more easily lately but something like this out of the blue was bound to rattle him, and he'd be conscious of everyone's presence while he looked through photos that would provoke painful memories. It wasn't a good mix.

Jackson's voice brought Abby out of her reverie. "Why do you call Leroy that, Tony?"

"Call him what, Jack?"

Jackson twisted to look up at Tony next to him. "You call him boss. He's not your boss here, surely?"

Tony hesitated. "Well, no, but..."

"Well, then," stated Jackson. "He doesn't make you call him that, does he... outside of work?"

"No, he doesn't _make_ me call him that on the job or anywhere else, Jack. It's just... habit, I guess." Tony shrugged. "Almost like a nickname maybe."

"Jethro doesn't make any of his team call him anything, Jack," Ducky put in quietly. "In fact, he insists no one calls him sir. All the team call him either Gibbs or Boss... and the latter is partly a sign of affection I'm sure."

"Although if you tell him that, Ducky, I will deny it... under threat of torture, or Ziva's driving," put in Tony.

"I call him Boss-man sometimes at work, Jack. Always have done and still do," said Abby.

It was on the tip of her tongue to ask Jackson why he called his son Leroy when everyone else called him Jethro and it was a name Gibbs himself preferred, but bit back her question. _Not helpful, girl._

"And McGee calls me boss too... when he forgets and slips up," Tony grinned. "And I don't let my Probie forget it either."

"I see." Jackson was silent for a few moments before going on thoughtfully. "I remember Shannon used to call him Gibbs. His mom and me gave him perfectly good Christian names, so I never did understand why she didn't use 'em. Although she did used to call him Jethro sometimes... but not often, mostly when she was annoyed with him." Jackson looked round as if suddenly conscious of where he was and halted his flow of words. "Sorry, Tony. Didn't mean to interrogate you."

"S'kay, Jack. I forget I'm doing it sometimes, it just comes out automatically. And at the risk of being sappy, he's more than a boss anyway," Tony went on quietly. "Guess he's been the guy I've looked up to more than anyone for a while now. More of a friend, a big brother, a mentor, or a dad to me than my own has been. Not likely to forget what he's done for me. You should be proud of your son, Jack... I am."

Tony's quiet musing came to an end as he glanced up at his attentive audience, and suddenly looked uncomfortable. "And that's more than enough from me... Right, who wants more coffee and bourbon?" Tony stood and set off for the kitchen.

"I'll come with you, Tony," offered Abby. She moved to join him in the kitchen and reached up to kiss his cheek, pulling him into a hug and whispering in his ear. "Thank you."

Tony hugged her in return. "Any time, Abbs. Is he sorting his head out in the bat cave?" he gestured with his head to the basement door.

"Yeah... I think it just took him by surprise and then when Jack pushed him..." she trailed off, shaking her head.

"Yeah, I noticed he's a bit persistent, isn't he? Hope the Boss didn't hear me just now or I'll get posted to Antarctica."

Abby laughed softly. "If Jethro heard you, I imagine he'd be just as proud of you as I am right now."

"Dunno about that." Tony grinned before changing the subject. "Jethro. Y'know, one of these days, I'll get used to that switch back and forth."

"Probably about the same time I will, Tony. I keep slipping up, especially at work."

"Each time you say it, I have a split second of, who's that? And then I remember they're one and the same. Well, not quite the same... but sort of two sides of the same coin. Guess we're seeing more of the inner Jethro coming out of the Gibbs Boss-man. He's a nice guy... it's kinda scary."

Abby chuckled at Tony's teasing grin. "You're not fooling me, mister. You like seeing this guy coming out."

Tony nodded slowly, pulling her in for another hug. "You got me there."

TBC...


	30. Chapter 30: Relying

**Closer Reality**

A/N: It's about time I boomeranged a few of these bunnies back to Kesterpan and Gibbsredhoodie... coz we need them to get their fingers out and write *nods*.

**Chapter 30 – Relying**

With Tony and Abby in the kitchen, that left Ducky and Jackson on the couch looking through the rest of the album. Ducky listened attentively to Jackson's stories, putting in the odd question now and then to keep the flow of words going while he took the opportunity to observe the older man.

As fascinating as it had been the other day meeting Jackson and trying to work out what had both Gibbs and Abby concerned for his mental health, in a way today had been more illuminating, particularly seeing how father and son interacted and how easily they butted heads.

At times, the two of them seemed to circle round one another like wary bulls, almost as if they were waiting for the other to do or say something that would need a defensive remark or posture. Gibbs was especially like that, almost guardedly watching his dad as if preparing himself for whatever Jackson might throw at him next.

If it hadn't been for the fact that one of those bulls was his closest friend and Ducky cared deeply about Gibbs, it would have made for a fascinating psychological case study.

Ducky hadn't realized their years apart had left such a chasm.

The clash just now over the photo album was enlightening. It was becoming clearer all the time how poorly Jackson seemed to understand the man Gibbs had become. There also appeared to be a lack of awareness of how Gibbs coped with his memories, how he handled his pain at losing his first wife and daughter, even all these years later.

Ducky suspected that Jackson's way of remembering the girls was sharing them with people at every opportunity and therefore, Jack was having a hard time understanding Gibbs' very different way of dealing with his loss.

Jackson's method was undoubtedly the healthier one but prodding his son because he did things differently wasn't the way to go. Ducky was surprised Jackson didn't appear to read Gibbs' tells to back off or chose to ignore them.

But then Jackson struck him as a man who said what he thought when he thought it, and when you combined that with a son who _didn't_ or rarely said out loud what he thought, then it was a recipe for repeated clashes.

It was obvious Jackson was a very caring man and Ducky was pleased he seemed to approve of his son's new relationship with Abby. Given how different Gibbs and Abby were in lots of ways and the fifteen year age gap, it wasn't a foregone conclusion that a man of Jackson's generation would automatically support it. And that would have been an added stress the slowly recovering relationship between father and son didn't need.

Ducky didn't know the details of the estrangement which had kept them apart for so long, but it also presumably meant that Jackson hadn't met any of Gibbs other wives, hadn't seen his son's attempts to replace Shannon.

Jackson was playing catch up on his son's life... a son who would very rarely volunteer information on what his dad had missed.

It wasn't a position Ducky envied.

Jackson's voice brought Ducky out of his thoughts. "Can I ask you a question, Ducky?"

Ducky nodded. "Of course, Jack. Go ahead."

"So, what d'ya reckon I did wrong... just now?" Jackson shifted round on the couch so he could face Ducky. He glanced at the doorway before asking quietly, "I thought Leroy would really enjoy this present and want to look through it."

"I'm sure he will, Jack," said Ducky kindly. "Perhaps... just not in front of everyone."

"But we're all practically family, aren't we? Or at least that's what I keep being told." Jackson protested, his voice rising before he stopped abruptly. After a few moments silence to calm down, Jackson went on, lowering his voice again. "He's got friends around him here. So why should that hurt, letting them see the girls?"

"It won't hurt in the way you mean it, Jack," Ducky told him soothingly. He gathered his thoughts as he endeavoured to find the right words so Jackson would perhaps understand. "It's just that Jethro isn't used to sharing something so personal... he needs time to reinforce his emotional barriers before he can do so, before he can even look for himself, if I can put it that way. I think you may have surprised him."

"It's almost like he's ashamed of sharing them sometimes. I can't figure it out." Jackson sighed and Ducky could see the very real hurt lurking underneath the surface.

"Far from ashamed, Jack," Ducky reassured him. "More like... he's so overwhelmed with pain, with reminders of Shannon and Kelly that he feels vulnerable in front of everyone... even in front of Abby, and she's gotten through a lot of his barriers. And if there's one thing I've learned about Jethro over the years, he doesn't like to be emotionally vulnerable before others."

"Well, who does but that's life..." Jackson trailed off, shaking his head. "I dunno. Just can't win some days."

"Give him time," advised Ducky. "Jethro has... kept his grief inside for so long that he is very far from over it... if one can ever be over such a terrible thing. Not that you need me to tell you that, Jack."

Jackson shook his head and Ducky could see his eyes shining with moisture as he stared off into space, lost in his own memories. "No... I miss those girls too, very much. Adored them both."

"I can imagine." Ducky let the silence drift for a long minute, giving Jackson time to recover. He eventually went on gently. "So, you see Jack, he hasn't been used to sharing them with anyone... not really."

"Not even you?" asked Jackson curiously. "I get the feeling you two are pretty close."

Ducky nodded. "We are." However, he was unlikely to tell Jackson of his own hurt and anger at being kept in the dark for so long about Gibbs' first wife and daughter. No point giving Jethro's dad more ammunition. "As I said, Jack, it's a private grief... so his memories are private too, to a certain extent. He shares the occasional thing but none of us push him. In fact, it's only now that I can recall seeing photographs up in here."

"Yes, what's with that, Ducky? I'd have thought he'd have photos up all over the house, help him remember them. It's like he's shut them away."

Ducky sighed. "Well, I can't speak for him, of course, but I've a feeling Jethro doesn't need photographs in order to recall either of them... but the memories do blindside him when they come upon him unexpectedly, like just now."

Jackson fell silent for a few moments, nodding slowly as he thought it through. "It's no wonder though... if he's hidden them away."

"It just catches him unawares, I imagine," said Ducky. "Perhaps it makes the feelings so raw again and Jethro... he doesn't show emotion easily, although all of the building knows when he's annoyed about something." He softened his words with a smile.

"He was an angry kid too... angry at the world, and especially me when his mom died. Everyone knew about his temper." Jackson gave Ducky a wry smile. "Doesn't sound as if he's changed much."

"Except he's no longer that young man, Jack." Ducky sat forward and stood up, scooping up the bottle from the table. "Now, let me see if I can find us a refill for this."

Ducky appeared in the kitchen, carrying the bourbon bottle. "We appeared to have evaporated this one."

Abby giggled. "Amazing how that happens. It's a rare talent."

"Use this one, Abbs," Tony grabbed the bottle he'd brought and opened it.

"I'll bring the coffee in when it's ready," said Abby.

"I think Jack might be ready for a refill, Anthony," Ducky requested quietly, nodding at the bottle in Tony's hand.

Tony nodded. "On it... Boss."

Ducky laughed, patting his arm. "Careful, Anthony, or I shall have to start adopting Jethro's other tactics."

Tony reflexively rubbed the back of his head, grinning. "Copy that. Jack okay?" he asked in a stage whisper.

Ducky lowered his voice as he replied. "I believe so."

"I think they're having to re-learn each other a bit... they've been apart for a long time," admitted Abby.

"I'll go keep him company," said Tony before heading back to the living room, bottle in hand, and they heard his cheerful voice as he engaged Jackson in conversation, asking for more stories of his own youth.

Ducky and Abby exchanged smiles. "He's a good lad is our Anthony," murmured Ducky.

"The best, Ducky." Abby looped her arm through his and squeezed, resting her cheek on his head.

"Well, that was very interesting, I must say," said Ducky, thoughtfully. "Very revealing of a side of Jack I hadn't seen before, and certainly not very apparent the other day."

Abby sighed. "I wish Jack wouldn't push him like that, Ducky. He's just push, push, push sometimes... and we both know you don't do that to Jethro without either an explosion or the clam appearing."

"They do set one another off, don't they?"

Abby nodded. "Oh yeah, like rockets."

"And I can see where Jethro might get his stubbornness from," said Ducky dryly.

Abby chuckled. "Ya think."

Ducky laughed. "Quite... Although it's interesting how Jack does not read his tells that well. Or rather, he reads them but chooses to bowl on regardless," mused Ducky, keeping his voice down and Abby listened attentively as her friend thought aloud. "I think Jack is judging Jethro based on what he would have done... or perhaps he's assuming Jethro should handle the loss of his wife in the same way Jackson handled his own loss?"

Abby shrugged. "I don't know, Duck. Wish I knew what to do for the best... how to help."

"I would imagine your presence itself is helping, however tiring you may be finding it, Abby," he looked at her with concern.

"Oh, I'm alright, Ducky... I'm more worried about both of them when they have one of their spats. Well, more worried about Jethro if I'm really honest," admitted Abby.

"That's perfectly understandable, Abigail. You are very protective of him." Abby nodded with a shy smile and Ducky patted her arm before continuing, "Although, to be fair, if Jack didn't know how much Jethro has kept Shannon and Kelly hidden over the years, and how difficult he has found it to share them with anyone, then we can perhaps allow Jack some leeway."

Abby nodded. "Especially after all the strain Jack's been under with what happened in Stillwater, I guess." She sighed, shaking her head as she poured coffee. "It'll be okay... I hope."

"It will be fine, my dear." Ducky patted her arm. "I'll see if I can get Jackson to talk a bit more about that when he's at my house. See if I can do my bit to put his mind at rest, although I suspect it will take some time before what happened fades from his memory."

Abby slung an arm around Ducky's shoulders. "Thank you for asking, Ducky... must admit the thought of some time alone with Jethro is a nice thought."

"I can imagine," said Ducky, dryly.

When she saw the twinkle in Ducky's eyes, she giggled, feeling the blush cover her face. "Dr. Mallard, I am shocked."

Ducky chuckled. "I'm just teasing, my dear. On a serious note, it will be good for both of you. You have a whole new relationship to work out, it's your first Christmas together and having Jack here the whole time and under such difficult circumstances is a strain on both of you, and it's important you both don't forget yourselves in all this."

"When you put it like that, Ducky... yes, you're right. I need to remember my partner first in all this. Thank you, Duck-man," Abby hugged Ducky impulsively and he laughed and patted her back.

"You are most welcome, Abigail."

"How's your mom?"

Abby was concentrating on pouring coffee so missed the look on Ducky's face as he hesitated. This was not the time to give his own sad news of his mother's death months ago so he prevaricated, hoping she wouldn't notice. He didn't know how he was going to explain keeping her death secret for months anyway, and the longer it went on, the more difficult it became.

"She is... about the same. I saw her this morning." Before Abby could ask any more and he could dig himself in any deeper, Ducky changed the subject. "I can take that coffee down to Jethro, if you wish. I would like to talk to him anyway."

"Oh, okay, Ducky, thanks. I was going to go and see how he is anyway," she hesitated. "Although he might need more time in his man cave."

"Don't worry, I'll check if he's okay or he wishes to be left alone for a while longer," reassured Ducky.

"Ask him if he wants me to bring the album down there so he can look at it on his own," added Abby.

"Yes, Jackson did rather hijack it when it didn't go the way he thought it should, didn't he?" mused Ducky.

"Yeah... so if he needs it down there, I'll get it for him. Was going to deliver a kiss too," Abby teased, handing Ducky the mug.

Ducky laughed as he opened the basement door. "Ah, now there are many things I will do for you, my dear, but that might be above and beyond the call of duty and friendship."

As Ducky descended the basement steps, he could see Gibbs working on the cabinet he assumed to be Tony's present.

The Marine looked up as he approached. "Hey, Duck."

Ducky held up the mug, seeing the tension in his shoulders and preoccupation on Gibbs' face. "Fuel, Jethro, from Abby. Although she will have to deliver what else she sent me down with, in person. There are limits." When Gibbs raised an eyebrow, Ducky elaborated. "A kiss."

Gibbs grinned. "Yeah, raincheck on that one, Duck."

Ducky chuckled in response, watching as Gibbs straightened up, rolling each shoulder and stretching his back. Ducky could see the tension begin to ease from his body language, although his face looked drawn.

Ducky didn't underestimate how much of a strain days like this would be on Gibbs, even without any added tension Jackson may be introducing.

It was barely a year since he remembered driving past Gibbs' house on Thanksgiving, not for the first time during holidays, and finding the house dark and seemingly empty. Although it wouldn't have surprised the M.E. to find that Gibbs was brooding down in his basement with his painful memories and possibly drowning in too much bourbon.

Where else could he go in the dark?

It saddened Ducky even now that his friend couldn't find it in him to turn to his NCIS family when he so clearly needed to. Any of them would have gladly included him in their plans and it would not have been out of pity. But Ducky also understood Gibbs' need to withdraw into himself on such days.

He understood the need to be alone. There were some things it would be impossible to let go and everyone must cope as best they may.

Ducky studied his friend for a moment. "Abby told me to ask if you wish to have the album down here to look at... on your own?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No... I'll look later. Wanna show Abby."

Gibbs really wanted to look through that album, however difficult seeing some of the images might be. And he wanted to share it with Abby... but privately and at his own pace.

"Understandable." Ducky hesitated for a moment before turning away. "I'll leave you in peace."

Gibbs sighed, putting down the tool he was using. "It's okay, Duck. I'll be up soon. I just..." he trailed off, shrugging as he sipped his coffee.

"I know, Jethro. There is no need to explain. We all realized it was a difficult moment that would have taken you by surprise, however delightful the present might be... well, almost everyone realized it," Ducky concluded ruefully.

Gibbs shot him a look. "You got that right."

"Still... an overnight break might do the two of you some good."

Gibbs sighed, nodding. "Thanks, Duck. I think it will."

"And I'm sure you won't mind having some time together, you and Abby." Ducky returned the smile Gibbs sent his way. "I'm beginning to understand the tensions, my friend. Which makes me doubly glad that Abby is here, in more ways than one."

"Yeah, she helps a lot, Duck, especially this week."

It had been a long time since he'd leaned on anyone else or worked through a problem with help. He was a bit out of practice but he was... working on it.

He used to share stuff with Shannon... the only person he'd ever shared everything with. It hadn't been easy at first but she'd gradually wormed through his walls and they had made all minor and major decisions together... except one.

Ducky's voice drew him out of his thoughts. "It's also been delightful to see how happy Abby is... she seems calmer, more settled and that's all down to you, my friend. I'm so very happy for you both."

Gibbs' smile widened and Ducky could see the emotions in his eyes, his expression softening. "Do my best to look after her, Duck."

"I know you will, Jethro." Ducky smiled at his friend. "Well, I hope the good memories from today will outweigh the difficult moments in the end... that there are times that you can cherish as you make new memories."

Gibbs nodded. "Making a few of those today."

"And I see by your ring that things have progressed even further since yesterday," Ducky gestured at the ring on Gibbs' hand. "Congratulations, my friend."

Gibbs nodded briefly, twisting the ring. He was glad neither Tony or Ducky had made a big deal of it and nor had Jack, so far. "Feels right, Duck."

"That's because it is, Jethro. Your gut should be telling you that," Ducky teased gently and was rewarded by Gibbs chuckling. Ducky continued, "Did you have a chance to talk to Jackson about Stillwater yesterday?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah, last night a bit. He's trying to work out how to cope with having killed someone... not from a distance this time."

"Ah yes, of course," replied Ducky. "A different method entirely from up there in the cockpit, isn't it? But those two girls are alive because of his actions. In time, he might realize that... and hopefully I can emphasize that too."

"It's what we told him, Duck. Guess it'll take a while before that sinks in." Gibbs paused. "Thanks for helping."

Ducky smiled, reaching up to squeeze his shoulder. "My pleasure, Jethro. It's what friends are for, after all... and I'll be equally delighted if you realize that leaning on your friends, sharing things with them and accepting their help, need not feel like major surgery."

Gibbs stared at Ducky steadily for a moment, seeing the teasing twinkle in his eyes and Gibbs nodded, mouth tugging up in a smile. "Workin' on it." He turned back to the cabinet. "Be up soon."

"Take your time, Jethro. We all understand and just want to help. No one's going to rush you in any way." Ducky waited until he was sure the double meaning of his words had gotten through before nodding at Gibbs and heading upstairs.

TBC...


	31. Chapter 31: Show Time

**Closer Reality**

**Chapter 31 – Show time**

When Gibbs returned upstairs from the basement a short time later, Tony was settled in front of the fire talking to Abby as she sprawled in the recliner, while Ducky and Jackson occupied the couch, also deep in conversation.

Tony looked up, reaching for the glass of bourbon on the coffee table and handing it up to Gibbs, who took it with a nod of thanks. "Hey, Boss. Ready for movie time?"

"As I'll ever be, Tony." Gibbs chugged the shot back in one go and turned to the recliner, meeting Abby's gaze, seeing the concern lurking there. "Room for me on there?"

A wide smile broke out on Abby's face. "Always."

He took her hand and helped her up and they moved the chair around so they could see the TV. Gibbs took her place on the recliner, holding out his hand to help her settle next to him, wrapping an arm around her back.

Abby sighed as she snuggled into his side, laying her head on his shoulder and resting a hand on his chest, surprised Gibbs would openly let her cuddle up like this, but not about to protest.

Tony was chatting to Jackson about Christmas movies and Abby took the opportunity to murmur quietly to Gibbs, "You okay?"

Gibbs pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Fine. Just needed..."

"I know," she interrupted him softly.

Gibbs switched to sign, circling his hand on his chest. _Sorry._

Abby shook her head, covering his hand, amazed he would break Rule 6 so easily about something that needed no apology. _No need._

Gibbs moved his arm from around her so he could use both hands to reply. _Show photos later. Just you and me. _

Abby smiled, nodding into his shoulder before signing back. _Like that. Thank you._ She curled her hand into a familiar _I love you _sign against his chest and Gibbs smiled and mirrored it against her hand.

"Okay, folks... it's show time," Tony's voice drew their attention. "Now then, mirror mirror on the wall, which movie shall we watch after all?"

Abby laughed, mock glaring at Tony's teasing grin, which continued even when he met Gibbs' raised eyebrow. Tony picked up the remotes from the coffee table. "But first, we have a request from Gibbs Senior for something that's already on TV this afternoon."

"Is there a game on, dad?" Gibbs teased and his father grinned back, relaxing as he saw the genuine smile on his son's face.

"There better not be or I'm going on strike," Abby huffed, settling an arm around Gibbs' waist.

Tony laughed. "Calm down there, Abbs... this is a movie. I'll grant you it's not a Christmas movie but it's an MGM classic nonetheless. Scaramouche, 1952, Stewart Granger, Eleanor Parker, Janet Leigh and Mel Ferrer."

"I remember that one, Anthony," commented Ducky. "Based on the 1921 novel by Rafael Sabatini."

"Oh, yeah... I've seen that one before and I do love me some buckle-swashing," Abby put in.

"Ah, Eleanor Parker... Now there was a woman. All very smooth curves in most definitely all the right places... and a redhead. Just throwing that out there, Boss," Tony added, grinning.

"Grrrrr," came the growl from Abby and laughter broke out as Abby reached a hand up to cover Gibbs' eyes.

Gibbs chuckled, removing her hand and kissing her palm. "What redhead?"

Abby grinned up at him. "Good answer."

She turned her head towards Tony who was grinning from ear to ear at the exchange. "Good choice though, Tony... or should I say, Jack. And if there are redheads around for you guys, I'm going to treat myself to Stewart Granger. He fills out those breeches _very_ nicely." She caught the gleam of amusement lurking in blue eyes as Gibbs mock glared at her. "I'm just saying."

"Yes, well, while you two fight it out," said Tony, "you might like to know that it was allegedly the longest sword fight in cinema history, coming in at around seven minutes I think."

Ducky nodded. "Indeed, Anthony, and did you know that Mel Ferrer was a brilliant swordsman... and yet, of course, he had to lose."

"I did, Ducky. Just like Rasil Bathbone and Errol Flynn. Both men could have made mincemeat of Flynn and Stewart Granger in a real fight, but they had to make the stars, the heroes, look good instead. Bet they hated that. I woulda done," Tony added.

"I remember reading that Stewart Granger injured his knee while they were filming that sword fight... he slipped on the theater seats." Jackson put in.

"That's right, Jack," said Tony. "Bonus points in the movie trivia quiz night."

Abby grinned at the look on Gibbs' face as he mumbled. "I'm surrounded."

She patted his cheek, giggling. "Aw, poor baby."

They watched the movie with Tony giving his usual running commentary which had Jackson laughing and joining in from time to time. Scaramouche was followed by Tony's usual Christmas fare of It's a Wonderful Life.

Through it all, Abby shared the recliner with Gibbs and he seemed quite relaxed as he held her, stroking her hair, covering her hand where it rested on his chest, or pressing an occasional kiss to her head as he watched the movie.

So content and warm and safe did Abby feel that she eventually drifted off to sleep, no doubt helped by the alcohol she'd drunk, and only came to as the end credits rolled on the film.

Abby blinked sleepily, starting awake as Gibbs rubbed her shoulder. "Oh God, I'm sorry, Tony... I didn't mean to miss it."

Tony smiled at her. "Hey sleepyhead. S'kay, Abbs... you looked tired out."

Abby moved and stretched, before snuggling her face into Gibbs' chest again. "It's his fault for being such a comfortable pillow. Okay... who wants a sandwich and coffee? Not that I want anything to eat, I'm still full but I could do with some coffee to wake me up."

"I'll give you a hand." Gibbs offered and they untangled themselves from the recliner and headed for the kitchen.

After Gibbs had taken through sandwiches and coffee, he returned to the kitchen to find Abby eating, spooning the leftover cream for the Christmas pudding straight from the jug.

Gibbs chuckled, stepping up behind her and sliding his hands over her hips, bending his head to nuzzle her cheek, whispering in her ear. "Thought you weren't hungry."

The low rumble against her skin sent a shiver through her and she laughed, waving her spoon. "Ah, but this is not solids... this is technically liquid and it needed finishing off, so you see, I'm just trying to be tidy and save space in the fridge."

"Of course you are."

"Besides, it slips down the throat _real_ easy." She paused, turning to whisper in his ear with a husky chuckle. "If I'm lucky, it won't be the only thing sliding easily down my throat this weekend."

Gibbs groaned, his body reacting to her words and that voice, and he buried his head in her neck and she giggled as he nipped her skin. "Oorah."

Abby turned her head to kiss him softly, mumbling against his mouth. "Hold that thought." Abby pulled back reluctantly, enjoying the heat in his gaze and Gibbs smirked and pecked her on the nose before grabbing another plate and leaving the kitchen.

* * *

The rest of the evening passed with another Christmas movie and Ducky and Jackson playing chess. Abby was more than happy to spend the time curled up in the recliner with Gibbs as they talked to Tony. All of them were feeling mellow from the day, not to mention the quantities of wine and bourbon imbibed since lunchtime.

When Jackson conceded the match to Ducky, he yawned. "I'm sorry, folks. I guess last night is catching up on me. I'm gonna turn in."

"Good idea, Jack," Ducky agreed.

Abby clambered out of the recliner. "I'm not gonna argue either, Duck-man, despite how much I seem to have dozed off tonight. Now who's sleeping where? We' ve got the couch, the chair or my coffin... take your pick."

"Coffin!" Jackson exclaimed.

"Yeah, Jack... it's in the basement," she added, eyes sparkling with amusement at Jackson's reaction. She thought he'd have figured out what it was by now.

"You mean, that thing with the throw over it?" Jackson asked and when Abby nodded, smiling, he went on. "I thought that was a couch... okay, a fairly hard couch. I sat on it the other day." Tony smothered a grin with difficulty at the expression on Jackson's face.

"I used to sleep in it sometimes at my apartment, Jack," explained Abby as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Jackson stared at her. "Sleep in it..."

"Yup, and it's very comfy," Abby put in with a teasing grin.

"Yeah, but... usually people don't have their coffin with them when they're alive," Jackson trailed off lamely, and this time Tony had to cough and turn away to stave off dissolving into laughter. He caught Gibbs' eye and saw the gleam of amusement lurking there.

"Ah well, there's a long story attached to it, Jack, which I will tell you some other time when I'm not about to fall asleep on my feet," she promised, kissing his cheek.

"I'm intrigued, I must admit, Abby. Although I ought to try not to get too close to coffins at my age," commented Jackson with a grin.

"Er, Abbs," Tony interjected. "I'm happy with the floor if necessary or the chair. Ducky can take the couch. Definitely not the coffin... anyway, I'm much too tall."

Abby suppressed a grin at Tony's insistence. "Oh, I'm sure you can squeeze in there if necessary, Tony, but you may be right..." She looked him up and down, eyes twinkling with mischief. "Too tall and too wide."

"Especially after everything he's eaten today," Gibbs put in.

"Ordinarily, Boss, I would protest at that remark but this time, I'm right with ya," muttered Tony as he passed Gibbs, carrying their glasses and mugs into the kitchen.

"Actually, Abigail, one of these days, I really would like to try out your coffin for size... in the interests of an experiment of course," Ducky added. "To see how comfortable you've made it. I'm intrigued as to how you can manage to get a good night's sleep in it without turning over and knocking into the sides. You must be a very still sleeper."

"She is," said Gibbs with a grin.

Abby wrapped an arm around Ducky's shoulders. "It is totally comfortable, Ducky. You should try it out sometime... and it's very warm."

"Meantime," said Gibbs. "You're better off on the couch, Duck."

"I put out enough spare towels in the bathroom you two, if you wanna take a shower... there should be enough hot water still, I think." said Abby, chewing on her lip as she thought.

Gibbs gestured with his head. "Tony, give us a hand with blankets."

"On your six, Boss." Tony followed Gibbs upstairs and helped him retrieve enough bedding from the closet. Jackson appeared behind them on the landing.

"G'night, Tony." Jackson patted Tony on the back as he squeezed past them both.

"Night, Jack. See ya in the morning. I'll start breakfast if I'm up first." Tony looked between the two men, his arms full of bedding. "I'll, er, take this lot down. Night, Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded and waited until Tony disappeared downstairs, holding Jackson's gaze. Jackson hesitated for a moment before turning away. "Night, son."

"Jack..." Gibbs waited until his dad had faced him again. "Thanks... for the album."

"Glad you like it. Sorry if I..." Jackson trailed off.

Gibbs shook his head. "S'kay. Just... was a bit surprised. Musta taken you a while to put it together. Maybe we can look through it tomorrow... together?"

Jackson smiled. "I'd like that, son. Very much. I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well." Jackson turned away again before pausing and Gibbs waited him out. "You gonna show Abby?" Jackson eventually asked.

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah."

Jackson searched his gaze for a moment before nodding. "Good... she deserves to see it. She's family now."

TBC...


	32. Chapter 32: Sharing

**Closer Reality**

A/N: The bunny catapults of Gibbsredhoodie and Kesterpan are in full flow... again. This is the last chapter for Christmas Day itself... finally! The next chapter will start the following day and will probably be just as many chapters as it covers Emily's concert, and Carol and Fornell are back, which I know will please someone... ;)

**Chapter 32 – Sharing**

When Abby emerged from the bathroom, Gibbs was propped up in bed, the photograph album on top of the bedclothes, his hand resting on the cover and head back against the headboard.

His eyes were closed and Gibbs looked tired but stirred when he sensed her approaching the bed, opening his eyes and giving her a brief, weary smile. Abby slipped under the covers and shuffled over to lean into his side as he turned his head to kiss her lightly on the lips.

When she pulled back, she brushed his hair off his forehead, stroking her fingers through the soft strands. "You look worn out."

He leaned into her touch for a moment. "So do you..."

It was true, he was tired but he wanted to make the effort, not only to share the album with Abby but to see them himself and he didn't really want to wait.

"It's been a great day. I'm so glad everyone was here." Abby gestured at the album. "You're not too tired to do this now?"

"Don't wanna wait."

"I can leave you to look by yourself if you want?" Abby offered.

Gibbs stopped her moving away. "S'kay. Wanna show ya."

He'd wanted to look more closely at the album earlier and the glimpses he'd had of photographs he'd never seen before had niggled at him. But at the time he'd become so overwhelmed with his emotions that he'd felt obliged to retreat... feeling vulnerable and uncomfortable in front of everyone all of a sudden.

He was touched that Abby had held off when Jackson urged her to look at the photographs with him. Abby always tried to have his emotional back, and he was warmed by the memory of Tony asking if it was okay for him to see them too.

And the thought of looking at them now, with Abby, was not making him feel as uncomfortable as he'd feared it would. The fact that she wasn't pushing him made him almost want to share them. And she'd already heard some of the stories from Jack earlier, so he didn't want her to feel left out now.

Gibbs started leafing through the album and as he did so, he began almost haltingly to share a few of the stories behind the photographs and Abby listened quietly but intently.

A lot of the photos Gibbs told her he'd either seen before or had copies of somewhere, including those of him as a boy growing up, some of Jack and his mom, Ann, from their married life and, of course, lots of Gibbs with Shannon and Kelly. But some were ones he'd never seen before, and Abby bit back tears as Gibbs traced his fingers gently over the faces of his girls.

Abby stared in fascination at images of his mom who'd died when he was a teenager, taking in the rich auburn hair and warm smile of this woman who'd had such a profound influence on her son. There were also photos of Jackson's early years, his wartime service, and of LJ, his partner in the store.

The shots of Gibbs' marriage to Shannon spanned a decade and she could see the changes in their appearances, from the fresh faced young newly-weds to proud parents of Kelly, and the shots of Kelly growing up were especially poignant.

The consistent thing through all of the photos with his girls was how happy Gibbs looked. Even allowing for him being nearly twenty years younger and with darker hair, there was such a relaxed, contented air about him that it was almost like looking at a different man.

In a way it was.

Some of the photos of Shannon and Kelly showed them in what Abby recognized as the back yard and also in the familiar surroundings of Gibbs' house... _their _house.

The love Shannon and Kelly had for Gibbs was obvious on both their faces and Kelly clearly adored her dad and the feeling was clearly mutual. Abby swallowed her tears with difficulty as she thought what a devastating waste of three lives their premature deaths had been.

One of the photographs was of Shannon tending a flowerbed in the back yard, dirt smudges on her face as she laughed up at the camera, waving a trowel threateningly at whoever was behind the camera.

"Meant what I said earlier, about the garden," Gibbs told her, his voice breaking into her thoughts.

Abby looked at the background of the photograph. The yard didn't look a lot different from the way it was now. "You've kept it like it was... you don't want me changing it."

"You can do what ya like with it, Abbs," he insisted. "You've told me before how ya took care of your garden back home in New Orleans. Told ya, Shan would love that the garden was being looked after again."

"Did your other... didn't they..." Abby trailed off, chewing her lip.

Gibbs shrugged. "A bit."

His second wife had been a keen gardener but had acquiesced to his wish not to change the yard too much. It was too soon and the loss still too raw.

Diane hadn't been interested in gardening much, just wanted it kept neat. Stephanie had made some changes but hadn't been that keen on gardening either. In between, he'd just kept it tidy and, as Abby said, it was pretty much the same as it was when he'd lost his girls.

Abby leaned her head on his shoulder, gazing down at the photograph. "She looks like she's having fun out there. Did you take this?"

"Yeah. Shan loved gardening... used to do it to relax," admitted Gibbs softly, resting his cheek on her hair.

"Like you and your basement."

"Yeah... I used to do the labouring and heavy digging, but Shan was the gardener. She was teaching..." his voice broke and it was several seconds before he could go on. "Getting Kels to help her."

Abby looped her arm through his, squeezing gently as he recovered his composure. "I'd love to take care of the garden, thank you," she murmured, turning her head to kiss him lightly. "Maybe I can include some of Shannon's and Kelly's favourite flowers out there."

Gibbs stared at her for a long moment, taken aback. He swallowed round what felt like a boulder in his throat before nodding slowly, sliding an arm around her shoulders and Abby snuggled into his side as he kissed her hair.

Abby didn't know if she was overstepping the mark but she was determined to show Gibbs little by little that she wanted to include his girls as much as possible, to accept them into their relationship, and that she didn't think of them as intruding into what they had. She wanted to accept their memory into their lives and embrace it rather than trying to shut it out and push it away as if they'd never existed.

She had no idea how the ex-wives dealt with it... maybe that was partly why they were now exes?

There were also photos of Kelly with school friends and one in particular Abby recognized. "Oh, that's Maddie, isn't it?" It was the photograph Abby remembered seeing on Maddie's website.

Gibbs nodded, a soft smile breaking out. "Yeah... Maddie gave me another one of her and Kelz out back that I took, and the one you took of me and Maddie a couple of years ago."

He'd cherished the photo ever since Maddie had given it to him. He'd also have to show Abby where he'd re-buried Kelly's lunch box with her memories so she didn't inadvertently dig it up.

"Maybe," Abby suggested tentatively, "those photos can go up too? That one's a really nice one of the pair of you."

"Yeah... that'd be good."

Abby asked about some of the other faces in the photographs and Gibbs shared a little with her, but she could see and feel from his body language how much of a strain it was becoming for him. So she eventually stopped asking questions, just let him turn the pages and share what he felt he was able to, letting him go at his own pace.

When he'd finished, Gibbs put the album on his nightstand and slid down in the bed, pulling her down beside him and she wrapped herself around him as best she could. They lay in silence for a while, his hand tracing patterns on her back and shoulders and she let him be, giving him time to process everything.

Abby eventually broke the silence. "That was a terrific present from everyone, those photos, wasn't it?"

Gibbs pressed a kiss to her hair. "Nice to have something to remember a good day. Looks like we got a few more to put up."

"It does... be good to add a few to the other ones you wanna put up."

"And those," he gestured with his head at her box of photographs in the corner. "We can put some up tomorrow, if ya like... Jack'll enjoy seeing 'em."

"I'd like that, if you're sure?" He tightened his arms around her in reply and she went on. "I can tell him a few stories for a change. Thank you for sharing all that with me." Abby told him softly, waving her hand at the album on the nightstand. "I know it's not easy. Really enjoyed hearing about them... and hearing Jack's stories."

It meant everything that Gibbs had let her see and hear what must be very private and painful memories... some that would remain raw wounds for the rest of his life.

"Wanna share if I can... even if it's not easy," Gibbs admitted quietly.

It wasn't easy, maybe never would be but he wanted to make the effort, partly helped by knowing Abby wasn't going to resent his past.

Abby squeezed him tightly, letting the silence drift for a few minutes before continuing softly, "Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"What did Shannon sound like? I mean, her voice... what was it like?" When Gibbs stared at her, startled, Abby went on to clarify, stammering slightly in her nervousness. "Wanna try and build a picture in my head."

Gibbs gazed off in the distance and she began to apologize, but he shushed her with a finger on her lips, "S'kay." Abby waited him out and he went on haltingly. "Shan had a soft voice... warm... light... except when she was kicking my ass."

"Of course," she chuckled softly.

"Always sounded as if..." Gibbs swallowed hard, clearing his throat. "As if laughter was right there under the surface."

One day he hoped he'd be able to share the only tape he had of his girls' voices with Abby... but not yet.

"Thank you," Abby told him quietly. "Wanna try and get to know her... if that's okay?"

Gibbs nodded, cupping her face in his palm, stroking her cheek. "No one ever asked me that before," he admitted quietly.

Everything Abby did showed she was different... in the best possible way.

Abby stroked his jawline gently with her fingertips. "They're part of you, so I want them to be part of me too, part of my life."

"Abbs..." He didn't know what to say so he leaned in to kiss her softly, trying to pour everything he couldn't say into it.

Abby placed her hand over his, feeling the ring on his finger and when he released her face, she traced over the line of it on his hand.

"Feels familiar," Gibbs admitted quietly. It had been a familiar weight on his hand all day and it hadn't taken him long to get back into an unconscious habit he'd had of fiddling with it.

"Yeah?"

Gibbs nodded. "Been wearing one, now and then, for a long time." For nearly twenty years, he'd been a husband, on and off... lately more off than on.

"I guess I hadn't thought of it like that." Abby held up her own hand. "I've always worn rings but not often on that finger." She sighed and snuggled into his arms as she smothered a yawn. "Sorry, been a long day."

Gibbs chuckled. "You got that right."

"A helluva day too." She pressed light kisses to his neck, nuzzling against him and felt his arms tighten around her.

"Be good to have some time to ourselves."

"Y'know, I felt guilty feeling that," Abby admitted. "But yes, it will. I think Ducky sensed that too."

"Want you to myself." He cupped the back of her head, cradling her head to his neck.

"But what on earth can we do with ourselves?" she murmured, smiling into his skin. "You got any ideas? I mean, there's the lists of things to do to go through. We could get some of those jobs done, or there's Tony's present to finish, and cleaning to do."

She held up a finger as he began chuckling, "I know... we can do the laundry." Abby giggled as he rolled them over, burying his face into her neck as he tickled her and she squirmed under him, laughing.

She looped her arms around his neck as he settled over her. "Seriously though," she murmured against his mouth, "just being here doing nothing is just fine with me... as long as I've got you to myself."

He rolled onto his back, pulling her over with him and she settled against his front, almost melting into him.

"Me too. It's the longest me and Jack have been under the same roof for years," Gibbs admitted.

"Have you and Jack always butted heads?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, pretty much," answered Gibbs eventually. "We're too stubborn, too much alike, had too many fights for it ever to be easy. Gonna take some working on."

Abby was certain Jackson wasn't setting out to deliberately hurt his son, but the two of them could go off like rockets and Jackson's dismissive comments and criticism of his son rankled with her.

And Gibbs didn't always fight back.

That puzzled her.

How much of that was a hangover from his boyhood, or a natural ceding to his father's authority, she didn't know. And Abby had no idea of the tensions left over from their estrangement or the reasons for it, so she was operating with incomplete data.

But it was almost like Gibbs knew he couldn't win an argument with his dad or make Jackson see his point of view, so he'd given up. Maybe he thought it was just easier to bite his tongue and try and ignore any comments... a sort of anything for a quiet life kinda attitude, only fighting back when it got too much and he'd lash out in anger and frustration.

How had Shannon coped with it?

Had she and Kelly been able to form a bridge between the two men?

There was no doubt from Jackson's words and his stories that he adored both girls and that he missed being part of a family. Underneath it all, despite how many friends Jackson had or how much he tried to fill his life, she sensed Jackson was lonely.

How much had his mom also acted as a buffer between father and son, helped them through the difficult times?

"But you're working on it, both of you. Now we know what Jack's been upset about, maybe you can concentrate more on each other, enjoy the rest of the week together instead of being worried over what's wrong with him," suggested Abby.

"Yeah, we got sidetracked a bit. Not that it's gonna be a quick fix, Abbs," Gibbs reminded her.

"I know... but I'll try and help if you think I can."

He leaned in to nuzzle against her face, appreciating the sentiment. "You already do."

"How did Shannon handle it? Handle Jack I mean... if you don't mind me asking?" Abby asked hesitantly.

"Ask what ya like. Can't promise I can always answer... but I'll try." Gibbs paused for a moment before continuing and she rested her head on his shoulder as she listened to his quiet voice. "Shan used to act as a referee. Like you're trying to do. Used to iron out our rough edges, I guess. Think she found it hard sometimes when I was deployed and Jack triedto be helpful, maybe interfered too much, especially about bringing up Kelly. That used to piss her off, big time... and me."

"I can see that would do it." Abby replied. "I'll try my best to help. Not sure how I'll do, but I'll work on it."

"You don't need to intervene, Abbs. Don't want ya gettin' in the middle of it"

She picked up his hand, pointing at his ring. "Except I am in the middle now, and there's nowhere else I'd rather be."

Gibbs squeezed her in a hug and Abby smothered a jaw-popping yawn into his neck and he chuckled. "Better get some sleep."

They shifted position and Gibbs snuggled into her side, careful to keep most of his weight off her while he pressed his face into her neck, sliding an arm around her waist.

He inhaled deeply, nuzzling her skin. "You smell good."

She giggled as his hands started roaming. "Don't start anything we're too tired to finish, Marine. Don't want us to fall asleep in the middle of it."

"Oh... you'd wake up." Gibbs was enjoying the feeling of her silk nightdress under his hands and the soft, warm curves underneath, his body reacting as it always did.

The husky chuckle she gave rolled down his spine. "Oooh, confident. I like it. But you know I'm right. We're both too tired... aren't we?"

Gibbs grunted an agreement of sorts and nuzzled against her neck, pressing soft kisses to her skin, tightening his arms around her. He felt himself drifting, breathing her in and let the silence settle for a minute or two.

He suddenly chuckled and Abby mumbled a sleepy, "What?"

The gravelly rumble against her neck tickled and she shivered. "Married a day and already going off sex."

Abby burst out laughing, grabbing his face and hauled his head up, nudging his nose. "Never _ever_ gonna happen."

"Want you, Abbs," he murmured, pulling her as close as possible. He wanted to reaffirm their connection after everything that had happened today... wanted to lose himself in her.

Gibbs pressed his mouth against hers and soon he'd coaxed her into a long, tender kiss as his hands slid under her nightdress. Abby accepted his tongue into her mouth, the familiar heat and soft velvet texture exquisite and she moaned into his lips, remembering the feel of that mouth against her skin.

Shivering against him, she pulled at his T-shirt and soon clothes were discarded as hands caressed bare flesh, feather light strokes against skin as their arousal built swiftly.

Despite how tired they were, they took their time.

Touches were both soft and knowing. Caresses both erotic and maddeningly teasing. Kisses both gentle and demanding.

He became mesmerized by every taste and texture, every tiny gasp and mew as Abby responded to his touches, making him ache with need.

His mouth trailed down her neck to suckle her pulse point and that spot under her ear that drove her crazy. Every nerve in her body felt alive and raw and when his warm mouth trailed down to her chest and sealed over a nipple, Abby nearly came apart before he was even inside her.

She wondered how the hell she was going to keep quiet and not wake the entire household as he suckled, licked and teased the peaked flesh, the pleasure so intense, all she could do was writhe and tremble beneath him.

Electricity shivered down her spine as he trailed his mouth over her body... the mix of sensations making her head spin as his lips and tongue set her skin on fire.

Being the focus of all that intensity, that incredible concentration he could bring to anything was a heady feeling.

And when Gibbs began to take her, it was with slow, deep thrusts that took her breath and drove her higher and higher. She arched into the powerful body driving her crazy... every hot, firm, gorgeous inch of him pressed against her.

Hands roamed over as much of his skin as Abby could reach, her hands sliding down his strong back to the curve of his ass as her mouth attacked his neck and shoulders.

As Gibbs buried his face against her neck as his pace increased, Abby felt his release nearing in the way his muscles tensed, his thrusts becoming erratic and when he groaned her name against her skin, the emotion she could hear in his voice pushed her over.

Abby pressed her head back into the pillow as she came, contracting around him and she felt helpless as her intense release rocked through her. Trembling, she clutched at him, her heartbeat loud in her own ears as she panted for every breath.

She was vaguely conscious of Gibbs speeding up, harder, faster, as he chased his own release which found him in one deep, powerful thrust as he pushed against her, his spine arching.

He collapsed across her when he was spent, shaking and murmuring her name into her neck before slipping to the side, gathering her into his arms. They clung together in the aftermath, pulses gradually slowing as their breathing returned to normal.

Gibbs reached to turn the lamp off and Abby snuggled close as the room plunged into darkness, pressing light kisses along his jawline to his mouth and she felt him smile against her lips.

Abby sighed as his fingers traced gentle random patterns over her back. "That was just... wow," she murmured against his skin, tucking her face into his neck as she breathed him in.

Gibbs chuckled. "Wow is good."

"Wow is really, really good. Must be all this practice we're getting." Abby ran her hand over his chest, carding her fingers through the rough hair, feeling a wave of utter contentment wash over her. "Love you, Marine," she mumbled sleepily and felt his arms tighten around her.

She was almost asleep when she heard his murmured reply against her hair. "Love you too, Abbs."

TBC...


	33. Chapter 33: Calm Before the Storm?

**Closer Reality**

**Chapter 33 – Calm Before the Storm?**

By the time they came downstairs next morning, it was later than usual and way past Gibbs' usual time for his first coffee, but for some reason he was finding it difficult to tear himself away from Abby's softness in the mornings.

It was different when they were both due at work but now on vacation, and with the extra strains of the week with Jackson, it was too easy to just lie there, wrapped around her warmth... especially as it was the only time they had to themselves at the moment, apart from last thing at night.

It felt like a private bubble they'd created for themselves and at the moment, he found himself needing it to settle his mind... a bit like a wood and basement substitute, only softer and curvier.

Although he could imagine Abby's reaction to being compared to a block of wood, Gibbs thought with an internal grin.

They found Jackson cooking up a storm in the kitchen, looking cheerful as he talked to Ducky. Tony was already eating his breakfast at the dining table and Jackson was just dishing up plates for Ducky and himself and the three of them were deep in animated conversation.

Abby grinned inwardly as she saw how comfortable and at home the three of them looked in here... her home.

She wrapped her arms around Tony from behind and squeezed. Tony turned his head to kiss her cheek. "Morning gorgeous."

"Hey guys... Morning Jack."

"Morning Abby," Jack replied, waving his spoon.

"You two sleep well?" She looked over at Ducky.

"Very well indeed, Abby," Ducky lowered his voice confidingly. "I must confess your couch is a lot more comfortable than the old one."

"I know," Abby whispered back, smiling.

"Uh-oh... make way Jack, incoming missile headed straight for the coffee pot," said Tony as he watched Gibbs breeze into the kitchen and make a beeline for his caffeine fix.

Jackson laughed. "I'm the same, Tony. It's essential fuel in the mornings. I can't think until I've got some flowing through my veins. Fresh pot, son."

"Thanks, Jack." Gibbs poured himself a mug and virtually inhaled it.

"I don't know how he does that without burning everything in its path. I keep waiting to see steam coming out of his ears," Tony commented, turning his head to murmur in Abby's ear.

"Flameproof throat lining," Abby murmured, arms still looped around Tony's neck.

Tony chuckled. "Must be a Marine thing."

"And I'm pleased to see that Abby's influence in the house extends to stocking tea in the kitchen, Jethro," put in Ducky, holding up his own mug.

"Just for us Ducky," grinned Abby. "I think he has palpitations just thinking about it."

"Well, we'll have to see if we can influence his palate," said Ducky, smiling. "Now I have someone under cover, so to speak, in this house."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, but she could see the barely there smirk as he poured her a coffee. She turned to Ducky. "Have you retrieved your sixpence, Duck-man?"

"I have indeed." Ducky reached into his pocket and brandished the coin.

"Then we'll have to do it all over again next year," Abby promised.

"I'd like that very much... perhaps at my house." Ducky suggested.

"Hey!" Tony suddenly protested as Abby grabbed a piece of bacon off his plate.

Abby grinned as she backed away. "Just trying to save you from eating too much, Tony."

"Very noble of you, Abbs," replied Tony.

"You sit down, Jack. I'll finish up," offered Gibbs, moving up next to his dad.

"Okay, Leroy, thanks." Jackson took his plate and joined Ducky and Tony at the table.

"What d'ya want, Abbs?" Gibbs asked as he grabbed the pan.

"Oh, not much..." Abby began.

"No kidding, you've just stolen half my bacon," Tony muttered.

Abby blew Tony a kiss, giggling before turning to peer round Gibbs' shoulder. "I'll just have some toast... and maybe some eggs... and is there any bacon left?"

"Uh-huh," Gibbs tweaked her pigtail, smirking as she batted his hand away.

"If that's not much, Abbs..." Tony trailed off, grinning as she poked her tongue out at him.

* * *

Once they'd all eaten, Ducky and Tony got ready to leave. In the hallway, Tony pulled Abby into a hug. "Thanks, Abbs. I need to add domestic goddess to your nicknames. No longer just Mistress of the Dark."

"Well, that's my street cred straight out the window." She rolled her eyes good-naturedly, oblivious of the thoughtful look Gibbs was sending her way.

Tony grinned. "Don't worry... your secret is safe with me."

Tony held out his hand, only to have Jackson step forward and wrap him in a bear hug. Momentarily surprised, Tony nonetheless quickly returned the hug, a wide smile on his face when he pulled back.

Jackson smiled. "Good to have you here, Tony. It's good for an old man to have a family again. It's been fun."

"Sure has, Jack," agreed Tony. "Wouldn't have missed it for the world." Tony glanced over at Gibbs. "Thanks, Boss. Best Christmas in... well, a long time." His grin turned teasing. "You gonna get all huggy on me now?"

"Get over here." Gibbs tilted his head and surprised Tony even more by pulling him into a brief hug and Tony reflexively returned it. "Glad you were here, Tony," Gibbs told Tony quietly when he released him and the younger man abruptly sobered, nodding slowly, his eyes full of emotion.

"Me too, Gibbs... me too," he told Gibbs softly.

After Ducky had gotten a similar hug from Gibbs and a handshake from Jackson, with promises to sort out the details of Jack's stay later, Abby walked Ducky out to his car, her arm looped through his as Tony followed them down the path, carrying both their go-bags.

Abby wrapped Ducky in a tight hug when they reached his car and he embraced her warmly, patting her back. "Thanks, Ducky... for everything. It really helped having you here... in more ways than one." She turned to include Tony in her comments. "Both of you."

"We do what we can, Abigail," replied Ducky, with a smile in Tony's direction as he nodded. "You need never hesitate if you need anything, you know that."

"Same here, Abbs." Tony kissed her cheek. "Have fun... don't wear Gibbs out too much, we might need him at work." Abby giggled, punching Tony on the shoulder and he grinned, turning towards his car. "See you at work, Ducky... some of us have got to do some work around here while these two take time off."

"Indeed Anthony. We must keep the ship afloat and off the rocks if we can." With a final kiss on her cheek, Ducky slid into his Morgan and pulled away, following Tony's car down the street as Abby waved goodbye.

When Abby returned to the house, she found Gibbs cleaning up in the kitchen and Jackson relaxing in the living room, reading the paper. She stepped up behind Gibbs, sliding her arms around his waist and resting her cheek on his back, relaxing into his solid strength. "Want some help?"

Gibbs shook his head, patting her arms. "Nope... you did more than enough yesterday. Why don't you go and get the photos you wanna put up. I'll be up in a minute, give you a hand to bring 'em down."

She squeezed him tightly, rubbing her cheek against the material of his sweatshirt, breathing him in. "Okay... thanks."

Abby headed upstairs and detoured to the main bathroom to grab the used towels for the laundry and when she emerged, she passed the thermostat on the landing. Sensing something was different, Abby paused, turning back to examine it more closely.

"That sneaky sniper... it's been turned down again. No wonder the house felt cold this morning." She quickly twisted the thermostat up again and turned, only to bump into a solid chest, giving a startled yelp.

"God, Jethro, I swear you're part cat," she glared at him, seeing his smirk. "Or a silver haired panther. You're gonna turn me grey one of these days, sneaking up on me."

He peered at her hair. "Well, now ya come to mention it..."

"Oy!" She threw the towels at his head and went for his sides and Gibbs deflected the towels and grabbed her hands, grinning as he pinned them behind her back.

Abby didn't squirm to get away but stepped close against his front, grinning up at him, murmuring, "Ooh, should I get the handcuffs?"

Gibbs nuzzled her nose, his low voice and the heat in his eyes sending a shiver through her. "Later, when we're on our own... when Jack won't hear you screaming."

Abby let her forehead drop to rest against his chin, feeling him smile against her skin. "No kidding... I am _so _not used to being quiet in bed."

Gibbs chuckled. "I noticed."

* * *

When they'd retrieved the boxes of photographs from their bedroom and taken them downstairs, Jackson looked on eagerly as they spent the morning putting up some of Abby's photographs around the house.

"Remember this one?" Abby smiled as she held out a photograph to Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded, looking over her shoulder. "Yeah... it's good one."

Abby turned to Jackson to explain, handing him the photograph. "It's from Thanksgiving last month... seems such a long time ago but it isn't. A lot's changed since then," she caught Gibbs' eye and smiled softly," for the better."

It was a photograph of most of the team, McGee being the one behind the camera. They were all sat down for dinner at Ducky's and everyone was smiling, raising their glasses for a toast.

They also picked out some of the photos from the team's present to them, the moving day album, taking measurements so they could get frames. Gibbs picked out some images from Jackson's present... one of his mom, another of Shannon and Kelly with Gibbs.

"This one..." Gibbs put the photo down on the coffee table. He looked up at her, snagging her gaze. "One of my favorites."

"It's a lovely one," Abby observed softly. "Do you want it up in here... or the bedroom?"

"In here maybe... in between those two." Gibbs pointed at the ones already on the mantelpiece.

They added them to the pile of those needing frames and it gave Abby a funny feeling seeing her photos mixed in with those of his girls... a _good _funny feeling. She wasn't sure why seeing that should get to her like it had. Maybe it was like a tangible example of everything being connected?

While Jackson volunteered to make lunch, Abby sat with Gibbs on the couch as he quietly looked round the room at the changes.

"You okay with all this?" Abby eventually asked, unable to keep quiet any longer in case it was too much.

Gibbs turned to kiss her hair. "Workin' on it. Looks good."

He might need his basement later but like yesterday, for now, he was... okay.

Some of the photos triggered such a surge of emotions that he was finding it unsettling, but a lot of Abby's photographs, in particular, caused happy memories to surface. Reminders of times with his second family that he remembered fondly and that didn't have quite so many layers of pain attached to them as those of Shannon and Kelly, and his mom.

So that was balancing things out, at the moment.

After they'd eaten lunch, Gibbs beckoned Jackson to sit with him on the couch and they looked through the album Jackson had given him, together. Abby was pleased to see Jackson visibly relaxing and enjoying himself, and the two of them actually talking about some of the photographs, relating some stories, being sad about some and laughing over others.

It was like both men were trying to make a start on healing some of the wounds and bridging that gap between them.

Some of the stories Abby had heard yesterday from Jackson but didn't mind hearing again, and treasured hearing some of the memories from Gibbs.

Abby told Jackson the stories behind some of her photos and he soaked it all up. Some of Abby's photos were also very special to Gibbs, from many moments they'd shared with their NCIS family over the years.

"Look at this one... this is _way_ old." Abby laughed, holding out a photograph of her and Gibbs from years ago, a candid taken by Tony in her lab.

"So how did you two meet? Was it at work?" asked Jackson.

"It sure was, Jack. It's more than ten years ago now... can you believe that, Jethro?" She was sitting on the floor on cushions by the two men, with the photos spread out on the coffee table.

"I can... it's why I've finally gone grey," teased Gibbs.

"Hey," protested Abby, throwing a cushion at Gibbs who was grinning, eyes twinkling. "And it's silver," she corrected him.

"She threw me out of her lab," explained Gibbs, looking over at his dad.

Jackson laughed. "That sounds like you, Abby."

Abby wrapped her arms around her knees, grinning up at Jackson. "Well, he didn't appreciate that not even _he_ can bend the laws of physics."

Gibbs smirked. "Was worth a try though."

"Hmm... and still is, I notice," rejoined Abby, transferring her smile to Gibbs. "And at the time, you pissed me off and I pissed you off, big time."

"Oh yeah." Gibbs titled his head, his grin widening.

"Still do... both ways," Abby laughed as Gibbs nodded.

"Oh yeah."

Abby turned to Jackson who was watching the exchange with a big grin. "We went toe to toe, and I told him that he could be more useful getting me a sandwich as I hadn't eaten all day."

"Which I did." Gibbs put in.

"And a Caf!Pow."

"That too."

"I was so nervous. I thought I'd gone too far and he was gonna get Director Morrow to fire my ass," admitted Abby.

"Now she tells me," replied Gibbs, smirking and Abby nudged his leg, laughing.

"Start of a beautiful friendship... a strong one." Abby gave him a soft smile as Gibbs nodded, reaching out to pick up her hand and lacing their fingers together.

"So, how come it took you this long to get together?" asked Jackson, watching the play of emotions on their faces.

"It's complicated, Jack," Abby admitted hesitantly.

"Huh, usually is," acknowledged Jackson.

"Together now." Gibbs put in quietly, squeezing Abby's hand and catching her gaze. "That's the important thing."

"Of course it is... really happy for you both." Jackson eased forward on the couch, standing carefully and stretching his back. "Right, you two, I'd better go get ready for Emily's concert."

"Me too, Jack." Abby scrambled to her feet, tilting her head at Gibbs. "He'll still be quicker than either of us though."

"Probably... he always was," Jackson grinned at his son.

"Not this time, Jack." He transferred his gaze to Abby. "I'm gonna..." Gibbs tilted his head in the direction of the basement door and Abby nodded her understanding, bending to kiss him lightly.

"I'm gonna come back here though after the concert, if you two don't mind," said Jackson.

"Oh, Jack, why?" asked Abby, disappointed.

"I'm feeling more tired than I realized and an early night would be a good idea I reckon," admitted Jackson. "If I follow you there in the truck, I can come back so you kids don't have to run me back here."

"Okay... I'll go with you and then I can show you the way if we get separated from Toby's car," Abby offered.

Jackson nodded. "Sounds good, Abby. Thanks."

Abby slung an arm around Jackson. "I shall miss you though... was looking forward to going out to dinner with you."

"Me too... raincheck?" Jackson kissed her cheek.

Abby nodded. "Of course."

Jackson grinned. "Give me a chance to escort you into that fancy hotel Ducky's taking us too next week, when your mom arrives."

"And who do I walk in?" put in Gibbs, with a good natured grumble.

"Erm... Ducky," suggested Abby with a grin and Jackson gave a shout of laughter.

Gibbs chuckled, rolling his eyes. "He's gonna be glued to Gloria's side."

"I can be walked in by both my Gibbs, can't I?" Abby replied with a smile. "The hottest men in the room."

"You got a date, Abby. And I'm sorry about tonight... really looking forward to Emily's concert though, and meeting her. But I'm not gonna be much company later. Besides, it means you four can go on a double date." Jackson gave them a cheeky grin before heading upstairs.

"Double date, huh?" Abby turned to see Gibbs' head resting back on the couch staring at the ceiling, shaking his head.

"Double dating with Tobias... someone head slap me."

Abby giggled. "Better not let Tony find out... or the mirror will seem like a warm up."

TBC...


	34. Chapter 34: Letting Slip

**Closer Reality**

**Chapter 34 – Letting Slip**

"They're here!"

Abby rushed to the door in response to the doorbell and flung it open, almost vibrating with excitement as she grinned at the two figures on the doorstep.

"That's what I love about you, Abbs... you're so observant," Carol teased, smiling up at Fornell who smirked in reply, his hand resting on her shoulder.

"Our double date has arrived," Abby called back over her shoulder.

"Don't you start," Fornell grumbled as he ushered Carol in ahead of him. "I've had to listen to Carol on the ride over deciding which Gibbs she's going out with tonight."

"Well, it's not often I get to go out with three hot men," Carol replied. "A girl's gotta take these opportunities when they come."

Jackson appeared round the corner of the living room, greeting them with a warm smile. "Hello, Carol, Tobias. Good to see you both."

"Jack, glad you're coming," Fornell stepped forward and shook the older man's hand. "All set?"

"Just about. You look very pretty, Carol," Jackson grinned. "Although you'll have to settle for just Leroy for dinner."

"Ooh, now there's a thought," said Carol, smiling. "On toast? Or can I have him with a side order of ice cream and chocolate sauce?"

"No, you can't," Abby squinted at Carol, trying to suppress a smile. "Just behave yourself, missy." She leaned down to hug her friend.

"Yeah, behave..." Fornell put in.

Carol nudged his leg, grinning. "Spoilsport."

"Got a hug for me, Abbs?" Fornell held out his arms and Abby launched herself at him, wrapping him in a hug.

"Watch the hands, Tobias," came a familiar disembodied voice from upstairs.

"They're nowhere they shouldn't be," Fornell shouted back as Abby giggled.

"That's what I'm afraid of," continued Gibbs.

"I swear he's got this hallway bugged." Fornell grinned as he hugged her back. "You look lovely, Abbs."

Carol smiled. "Be careful with him, Abby. I might need him later."

"What d'ya mean, might?" grumbled Fornell with a good-natured grin.

Carol rolled her eyes, grabbing his hand, and Abby watched the byplay with a wide grin as Carol went on. "And you're looking extremely gorgeous there, Abby."

"Why, thank you, ma'am."

Carol gave her friend the once over as she twirled. Abby wore a simple black dress which ended just above the knee and clung to her slender frame, and she'd foregone her usual pigtails in favour of a high ponytail.

"Very nice... But hang on. Why aren't you coming out to dinner with us afterwards, Jack?" asked Carol, staring at the older man. "I've been looking forward to it."

"I'm just feeling a bit tired, Carol. So I'm gonna take a raincheck on dinner. You kids can have plenty of fun without me." Jackson smiled down at Carol. "But promise you'll sit next to me at the concert... with Abby on my other side, I'll be squashed between the two most beautiful women in the room. That'll do me just fine."

Carol nodded, grinning. "You're on, Jack, and you look very smart by the way."

Jack mock bowed, looking pleased. "Thank you, ma'am."

Jackson had dug out a smarter blazer and pants to bring with him from Stillwater, just in case they went out and hopefully, this would do for going out to dinner with Gloria and Ducky later in the week. Jackson didn't dine out anywhere fancy too often back home but he still had a few decent clothes he could break out when the occasion arose.

Just then, Gibbs came down the stairs, dressed in a dark blue suit with a light blue shirt and dark blue tie.

"Well, hubba hubba... you two clean up real nice, Marine and Feeb." Carol grinned as she looked between the two men, both wearing more formal suits than usual.

Abby smiled at Gibbs, eyes running over his powerful frame. He sure did look good enough to eat. Abby had watched Gibbs getting ready upstairs and it had taken all her willpower not to tackle him to the bed, rip that suit off him and make him a very happy man. Gibbs didn't dress up that often but when he did, he could stop traffic.

And judging by the nuzzled kisses she received and the rough hands smoothing over her dress as she got ready, he approved of her outfit too.

Gibbs bent and kissed Carol on the cheek. "Hey, Caz... you look real nice."

Carol was wearing black pants and a smart black jacket, with a low cut top which showed off her own intricate tattoo as it curled across her upper chest and up onto her neck.

"I think we're almost ready to go. Go on in for a minute. I'll be right there." Abby ushered the others into the living room. Gibbs hung back, sliding an arm around her waist as she rummaged in her coat where it was hanging in the hallway.

"You look real nice too, Abbs." He bent to kiss the back of her neck, smiling against her skin as she shivered and turned to face him.

Nice didn't begin to cover it. Abby looked stunning, her slim figure emphasized by the close fitting dress, her thick hair brushing across her bare neck and shoulders and she practically glowed with happiness as she gazed at him, green eyes sparkling with emotion and full lips curved in a smile.

"And I could eat you," she whispered back. "And fully intend to, later."

Gibbs quirked his half grin before cupping her face in his palms and sobering. "You gonna be okay tonight?"

Abby shrugged. "Sure... why shouldn't I be?"

"One word... Diane."

"That's three words," Abby teased, placing her hands over Gibbs' where they rested on her face. "It's very sweet of you but I'll be fine. Shouldn't we be more worried over how Diane's going to react to Carol? The woman who's now seeing the ex husband who still pays Diane alimony and who's the father of her daughter?"

Gibbs tilted his head in acknowledgement. "Thought had occurred to me... probably has to Tobias too."

"And you think Carol hasn't also worked it out?" Abby asked.

"Point."

"Yeah... well, just let her start on Carol and she'll have me to deal with. And it's none of Diane's business anyway," Abby added.

"That's never stopped her before." Gibbs pointed out ruefully, dropping his hands. "But yeah, if she says anything to Carol, it'll be a race between me and Tobias who gets there first."

"With me hot on your heels... the three of us arriving to find Carol going for her ankles," Abby teased, and Gibbs chuckled at the mental image. "And then Carol would kick all our asses for fussing."

"That too. And I don't want you..." Gibbs searched for a suitable word. "... picked on either."

Abby sighed, smoothing her hands over his shoulders and leaning forward to nuzzle his nose, telling him softly, "Stop worrying. I've told you before, I don't care what Diane thinks or does or says to me or about me. Besides, what _can_ she say?" With that, Abby patted his cheek and walked into the living room.

Gibbs watched her go. "Plenty," he muttered, half to himself before grabbing his coat.

As Abby came into the living room, Jackson handed Abby a camera from the side table. "You wanted this, Abby?"

"I did, Jack... thanks." She took it from him and stuffed it into her bag. "It'll be so good to get some photos of tonight... I'm gonna be so proud of Emily. Not that she's my daughter to be proud of, but you know what I mean," she glanced at Fornell who grinned, nodding.

"I do know what you mean... same here, Abby. Been looking forward to it, for lots of reasons," Fornell exchanged a smile with Carol.

"Okay... nearly done," declared Abby, closing her bag and looking round the room as if trying to decide if she'd forgotten anything.

Before Abby entered the room, Carol and Fornell had been looking at the newly hung photographs over the mantelpiece and on the walls, and Gibbs glanced their way as he walked in.

"Real nice, Jethro," Fornell told him quietly as Gibbs came up beside him and Gibbs nodded in acknowledgement.

Carol watched them both for a moment before catching Abby's eye, smiling at her friend, wanting so much to talk to her about the photos but not in front of everyone.

"C'mon on then, Jethro, we better get going," urged Fornell, glancing at his watch and Jackson started for the doorway. "Let's see if we can survive being in the same room as our ex-wife for a few hours."

Abby winced as she saw Jackson stop in his tracks and turn back. She met Gibbs' eye and shrugged somewhat helplessly.

_Oh crap... _

Something else that had slipped under the radar.

She'd completely forgotten Jackson might not know about the 'joint' ex.

"_Our _ex-wife... hang on." Jackson looked between the two men. "What do you mean, Tobias?"

Fornell looked uncertainly at Gibbs who was glaring at him. "Erm, we were married to the same woman, Jack."

Jackson gestured. "You mean Emily's mom, _your_ ex-wife Diane is also _Leroy's_ ex-wife Diane?"

"Yeah, Jack. You not told him?" Fornell turned to Gibbs, who shrugged as he replied.

"Wasn't important."

"Not important?!" said Jackson incredulously. "Though I should be used to not being told stuff by now and having to prise it out of folks."

"She's an ex for a reason, Jack," snapped Gibbs. "Wasn't planning on introducing the two of ya."

"So I gathered," replied Jackson dryly.

"Didn't exactly part on the best of terms," Gibbs pointed out. "Telling you wouldn't have made any difference."

Nor had it been something Gibbs wanted to talk about with his dad. He was kinda hoping that he wouldn't have to be within twenty feet of Diane tonight, or if he did, it wouldn't be for long but he knew he'd been deluding himself. But he just didn't want _her_ ruining the evening.

"Wait... Let me get my head round this. Okay, who first? I mean..." stammered Jackson.

"Jethro first," explained Fornell and went on, trying to lighten the moment. "I get his hand me downs."

"Not this time ya don't," replied Gibbs and Fornell tilted his head, returning Gibbs' slight smile.

Jackson looked between them, mouth opening and closing several times before finally getting his words out. "And she managed to snag both of you?! One straight after the other?" When Fornell nodded, Jackson shook his head. "Well, this woman I gotta see. I'll go get the truck going."

Jackson bustled out of the room and they all looked at one another as the front door closed behind him. Gibbs locked gazes with Fornell, shrugging and holding out his hands as if to say, what?

Fornell shook his head before turning away. "I can't believe you didn't tell him."

"No reason to, Tobias." Gibbs followed Fornell out of the room, shrugging into his coat.

"No reason to, are you kidding me?" Fornell's voice was tinged with disbelief.

"It's not the kinda thing you just drop into the conversation. Oh hey, Jack, by the way, Tobias' number one ex is my number two ex."

"Well, you coulda told me before I put my foot in it," protested Fornell.

Carol heard the front door close behind them, cutting off their argument in mid flow. She'd been observing the exchange with fascination, trying to work out the dynamics of Jackson's reaction and was dying to pester her friend with questions but from the _oh shit _expression Abby's face, they'd have to wait.

"Well, this should be interesting," Carol observed dryly, staring up at Abby who seemed rooted to the spot.

Abby shook herself before looking down at Carol. "Well, interesting's not the first word that springs to mind."

"What was the first word?" asked Carol curiously.

"Train wreck." Abby stared at the door. She'd stood frozen during the exchange, internally head slapping herself that she didn't see this one coming.

"That's two words," Carol pointed out.

Abby rolled her eyes, huffing a laugh, knowing what Carol was trying to do. "Semantics, Miss Picky."

Carol saw the worry in Abby's eyes as she stared in the direction the men had gone and reached for her hand, squeezing it. "Hey, Abbs, it'll be okay. _We'll_ make it okay, right? I got your back, and so will my Tobias, you know that."

Abby gazed down at her friend, the tension lifting from her shoulders a little as she saw the warmth in Carol's eyes. "I know, Caz."

"And I sure as hell have got Gibbs' back... and front, if he'll let me," Carol teased and Abby chuckled.

"Hands off..." She released Carol's hand and headed for the hallway to grab her coat. "I shoulda seen this coming and I didn't."

"Well, breaking news, not even you can think of everything."

"Seems like I need to, some days... C'mon, before they forget we're going with them and drive off without us." Abby paused as she opened the door for Carol. "_Your_ Tobias, huh?"

Carol felt herself blushing and smiled back, seeing the teasing twinkle in Abby's eyes. "S'what I said, girl."

TBC...


	35. Chapter 35: Journeys

**Closer Reality**

**Chapter 35 – Journeys**

While Carol headed down the path to join Gibbs and Fornell by the latter's car, Abby walked towards Jackson as he stood by the truck, holding the door for her. "Okay, Jack, let's get this show on the road."

Jackson smiled. "Your chauffeur awaits, Abby." He glanced behind him. "Leroy, you riding with us?"

Abby watched Gibbs as he approached, taking the door from Jackson. "Up to Abby, Jack. Want me to ride shotgun?" Gibbs murmured to her, as Jackson made his way round to the driver's side.

Abby shook her head, responding just as quietly as she stepped closer to Gibbs, placing a hand on his chest as she tried to convey reassurance. "No, I got this. I'll see if I can rein him in a bit... You go with Toby and Carol, catch up on their news."

If the two Gibbs rode together, they'd both be in a foul mood by the time they got to the school. With Jackson prodding and Gibbs deflecting, it was not a good combination for a confined space.

And Abby didn't want _her_ Gibbs to take someone's head off even before the concert began. She couldn't answer the dozens of questions Jackson no doubt had but she might be able to head him off at the pass.

Gibbs stared at her uncertainly for a long moment and Abby mustered up an encouraging smile as she signed, _Trust me._

Gibbs looked as if he was about to say something else, but his eyes slid past Abby to where Jack was settling into the driver's seat.

"Okay," Gibbs agreed softly, kissing her cheek before looking into the truck at Jackson. "See ya at the school, Jack." Gibbs nodded briefly at Abby before closing the door and returning to Fornell's car.

As the truck pulled out into the street and followed Fornell's car, Jackson looked over at Abby. "So... tell me about this Diane then?"

"Jack!" Abby replied, exasperated that they'd barely got to the end of the street before the questions started. Although she could understand his curiosity and felt sorry for Jackson that he had to go round the houses to get information about his son's past.

Jackson looked suitably chastened. "Sorry, Abby... guess I shouldn't be asking you about Leroy's ex-wives, should I? It can't be one of your favourite topics."

"It's not that," Abby tried to explain. "It's just that I don't really know that much about any of them."

"Leroy hasn't told you about them?"

Abby resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Well... it hasn't exactly come up in conversation, Jack, no."

Jacked huffed a laugh. "Well, yeah... I guess not. But aren't you curious?"

"To be honest... yes and no." Abby shrugged, staring out of the window as she ordered her thoughts, feeling uncomfortable at having to articulate her own feelings about his exes when she'd not exactly sorted them out herself yet.

"What do you mean?" Jackson asked softly, as if sensing her discomfort.

"Well, of course I'm curious because I'm curious about _every_thing but I'm also not curious because... well, it's his past and parts of it he hardly remembers fondly, from the little I do know about it. So I'm not gonna go digging into subjects which are painful for Jethro, and it... _they_ don't really matter, not to me. He's with me now..."

"I can understand that, Abby," acknowledged Jackson. "But Leroy's not exactly gonna volunteer anything more than I already know, which is not much... and you know he clams up if I ask him anything. It's like he resents me even asking."

"Has he told you anything about Diane?" asked Abby gently.

Jackson shook his head. "Not much... just how long they were married and that it didn't end well. I haven't even seen a photograph of her... don't think he has any, does he? Not of any of them?"

"I've never seen one, no. Well... not that I've asked."

"It makes..." Jackson broke off and she could see the effort it cost him to admit something like this. "It makes me feel left out, Abby... like I'm an outsider in my boy's life. You can understand that, can't you?"

Abby reached out to place a hand on his shoulder, her heart aching for his obvious regret and hurt. "Yes, I can, Jack, and I sympathise, really I do but I'm not sure how much I can help. Beyond thinking that they were all crazy to let him go, no... I don't think much about them, not in the way you mean."

"But you know Diane, surely?" Jackson pointed out. "You sound close to Emily... and I know you're close to Tobias."

"I am close to Emily," confirmed Abby, "but that's mostly through her father, and being close to Tobias doesn't mean I know anything else about Diane other than the horror stories he shares about her. Oh, sure, I've met Diane when I've gone to pick Emily up sometimes but I don't know her as in _know_ her."

"Well, what's she like?" Jackson asked.

Abby threw her hands up. "Oh god, I don't know."

"C'mon, Abby," Jackson urged, waving his hand. "You're an observant woman. I'm not asking for a detailed character assessment... just... just give me a feel for what she's like. I wanna be prepared in case I encounter her tonight. It's not gonna look good if some woman I've never seen before comes up and introduces herself and I don't know who she is."

Abby tilted her head as she considered. "Okay, fair point, Jack... but remember this is only from a few conversations over the past few years as I've gone to pick Emily up. It's hardly a psyche profile." How the hell could she describe Diane? "She comes across as... forceful, smart, forthright."

"Forceful... forthright," Jackson repeated. "Is that diplomatic speak for difficult?"

Abby shot him a look, seeing the teasing glint in his eye and shook her head, relaxing into a chuckle. "Behave, Jackson Gibbs... I plead the Fifth."

"Sorry... Go on, Abby."

Abby gestured vaguely with her hands, searching for the right words. "She's... a very sophisticated, beautiful woman, Jack. Really stunning."

"Well, we Gibbs' men always did have good taste," Jackson grinned. "And that continues now, if I may say so."

Abby rolled her eyes at the compliment. "You don't have to butter me up, young man." Jackson snorted as Abby went on. "But trust me when I say, Jack, and you'll understand why when you meet her, we'd never be bosom buddies, even before I became involved with her ex-husband."

"Why do you say that?" asked Jackson curiously.

Abby sighed. "You'll see, Jack... we're totally different for one thing."

"That's no bar to friendship." Jackson pointed out.

"No, true but..." Abby trailed off, unsure how to describe it.

"I know, I know... you're hardly going to be friends with Leroy's ex, I get it."

"Well, yeah... but it's more than that. We've hardly got anything in common and I very much doubt Diane approves of me," Abby admitted hesitantly. "I'm not the golf and country club set, Jack, and... I don't exactly warm to her either."

In truth, she'd lied to Gibbs about not being worried about tonight, although worried might be a little strong. Concerned... that would do.

Diane didn't intimidate her... yet.

That much was true.

But Diane did make her feel clumsy, gauche, awkward.

Diane was elegant, chic and had such poise and confidence that it made Abby feel inadequate around her... and that was even before she and Gibbs had become involved. She could only imagine what Diane would make of that now.

So part of her definitely wasn't looking forward to bumping into Diane at the concert.

Jackson's voice drew her out of her thoughts. "Well, if she doesn't approve of you, Abbs, then she's crazy... and I shan't be pleased." He could see Abby's nerves and uncertainty and wondered at it, in this usually outwardly confident woman.

"That's very sweet, Jack, but I wish everyone named Gibbs and Fornell would stop assuming I need protecting. I am perfectly capable of kicking ass all by myself if I have to."

Jackson chuckled. "Oh, I know that... been on the receiving end of it, remember?"

They exchanged grins and Abby impulsively leaned over to kiss his cheek. Jackson's attention was drawn back to the road as Fornell's car made it through the intersection ahead but they got stopped by the lights. Abby gave him directions as Fornell's car disappeared ahead and they got back on track within a few minutes.

Jackson was quiet for a while as he drove but Abby could almost see him mulling things over, so she wasn't surprised when the next question came. "So what number ex was Diane? Two, is that right?"

"Erm, yeah... ex number two, wife number three."

"And there was one more after that?" asked Jackson.

"Yeah, Stephanie... has he told you about her?"

Jackson nodded. "Yeah... a bit. He seems to speak about her with less bitterness than Diane at least. What about the second wife... the one fairly soon after Shannon?"

"Before I knew him," explained Abby. She hesitated about mentioning that Ducky had known that wife quite well, for fear of dropping her friend in it. "And I really don't feel comfortable talking about his ex-wives."

Jackson glanced her way. "Sorry, Abby."

"No, not for the reasons you think, Jack," Abby corrected him gently. "Well, okay, that too maybe... just a bit, but I mean talking about them without Jethro knowing. I feel like I'm talking about him behind his back."

Jackson waved his hand airily. "Oh, I can tell Leroy I asked you. He must've guessed I might ask you... Is that why he wanted to ride with us?" Jackson asked with an amused gleam in his eye as he looked over to meet her gaze.

Abby nodded, giving him a wry smile. "Maybe... I'm sure he doesn't really want me saying anything. And if he wanted you to know more details, Jack... wouldn't he have told you by now?"

Abby knew they were still re-establishing their relationship and maybe Gibbs did want Jackson to know, but he was hardly going to throw it all out there at once, however much his father might want to know everything that had happened in the intervening years... and know it _now_.

Jackson shrugged. "Who knows? With Leroy, you never know what he wants to share and what'll make him clam up tighter than an oyster. I've always had to prise anything out of him. Leroy just won't tell me stuff like that... beyond the basics."

"Well, I don't know anything else but the basics myself, Jack."

Jackson was silent for a while as he drove before he continued. "Still don't understand why he's had so many marriages. Must be something wrong that Leroy can't make one work anymore. I mean... _couldn't_ make one work," Jackson corrected himself sheepishly.

"S'alright, Jack... I think." Abby sighed. "Don't imagine it was all his fault."

"Don't go blindly thinking that it isn't though," Jackson reminded her.

Abby bit back her annoyance. "I'm not likely to. I'm not blind to his faults or his dark side. I've seen both." She shifted sideways on her seat so she could face Jackson. "Okay, if you want to know my chief emotion when I think of his ex-wives, Jack... it's anger... anger at the pain and hurt they inflicted on him. Now if that makes me naive, then so be it."

She wished that Jackson wasn't so quick to jump to the conclusion that, with three exes, then it must be Gibbs' sole fault that all the marriages failed. It was no wonder Gibbs didn't feel minded to share too much with his dad if it was likely to trigger criticism.

And if Jackson didn't know the whole story of his son's past marriages, then it really wasn't fair of him to think that either.

Abby wondered what had gone wrong between the two of them that their relationship was damaged so badly that Jackson would automatically blame his son rather than defend him.

"Well, if I knew more about them, then I'm sure I'd be angry too," Jackson pointed out, not unreasonably. "You see my dilemma, Abby?"

Abby tilted her head, sighing. "Yeah... 'course I do, Jack. You're working with incomplete data, as I'd say in my lab."

Jackson nodded, glancing over. "Thanks for trying to help, Abby. I know it's not easy for you."

"I do what I can... I told you that but I can't promise anything. And Jack... I need to ask you something too. Diane only found out about me and Jethro last weekend when Emily told her. So she might well have a few questions of her own about us... and it's none of her business," said Abby firmly. "So please, Jack... if you do meet her and she tries to pump you for information, don't let her... it's private. I really don't wanna be a topic of gossip for Diane... and I'm sure Jethro doesn't either."

Jackson eyed her for a moment before nodding. "Fair enough, Abby."

"Thanks, Jack."

They were silent for a while and Abby could see they were nearing the school ahead as Fornell's car turned off the highway. When Jackson spoke again, he changed tack. "Although I guess the fact that Diane is also divorced from Tobias says something about her... or about Tobias."

Abby shot him a warning look. "I'm not gonna gossip or speculate about Toby and Diane, even if I did know, Jack, which I don't... beyond what Tobias says about her to everyone."

"Not asking you to, Abby. Just... musing aloud."

"Yeah... right. And I'm not sure how they would both feel about you pushing them on stuff either," Abby warned. "They don't speak of her fondly, Jack, so..."

"Don't make it worse?" Jackson finished for her and she nodded.

"Yeah... I guess that's what I'm saying." Abby paused. "Just don't expect happy family reunions tonight or you're gonna be disappointed, big time."

"Got it... and it is Emily's night. I won't forget that, Abby, I promise." Jackson reached over and squeezed her hand.

* * *

As Fornell pulled away from Gibbs' house, Carol tried to relax into her seat, settling in to listen to the bickering, trying to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell him," Fornell muttered.

"No reason to," replied Gibbs, shortly. "Had other things on my mind lately than our ex-wife, Tobias."

Gibbs was wondering if he'd just made a big mistake leaving Abby to fend off Jackson's probing questions, even though she clearly wanted to deal with it herself. He wasn't sure to feel relieved or nervous.

But he knew that if he'd been in the truck with his dad, they'd fight before they'd even reached the end of the street.

So he was trying to resist the urge to ring Abby and ask her to leave the phone on speaker without Jackson being aware of it so he could eavesdrop on their conversation, knowing full well what she'd say... right before she cut him off.

Maybe he could get McGee to put a remote bug thingy in his truck?

Fornell glanced in the mirror at Gibbs in the back seat. "So, what d'ya reckon Jackson will do?"

"Jack will do whatever the hell he wants to, as usual."

Fornell frowned. "What's that mean?"

Gibbs saw the concern in Fornell's eyes reflected in the mirror and relented slightly. "Doubt Jack will try and cause trouble, Tobias, but he's probably gonna introduce himself to her."

"Well, that was inevitable anyway, wasn't it?" Fornell pointed out. "Once Diane caught sight of Jackson, it was gonna be pretty obvious whose father he is... especially if you're standing next to him at the time. Did you not think of that, Jethro?"

"No, I didn't," snapped Gibbs.

Fornell threw up his hands off the wheel for a moment. "Well, that's just great..."

"Okay, that's it... if I had a whistle, I'd call timeout on you two. And before you blow a blood vessel, Tobias, can you please focus on the road or I'll make you both walk." Carol interrupted the flow before they could really get going.

Fornell glanced her way. "Sorry..."

Carol held his gaze. "I'm obviously missing something here, Tobias, beyond what you've told me about Diane. I really don't get what the fuss is about anyway... so what if Jack talks to Diane? The universe is not going to spontaneously combust, is it? It's not matter and anti-matter colliding."

Fornell huffed a laugh. "Well... it might be."

"I'm serious." Carol turned round to peer between the seats at Gibbs. "Why are you both worried? You can't be worried about Jack... if he's a Gibbs, he can take care of himself."

Gibbs nodded but didn't answer directly.

He couldn't easily explain it.

At its most basic, Gibbs just didn't want his dad and his ex sitting down for a gossip.

He'd seen Diane turn on the charm and knew she could give any impression she chose to any audience. Gibbs could see his dad being fascinated by her and allowing himself to be pumped for information about his son's new relationship with Abby, and at the same time, he could easily imagine Jackson encouraging Diane to talk and soaking up the negative stuff she was bound to spew out about their failed marriage.

Gibbs hadn't been within close quarters combat range with Diane for years and had only seen her at a distance since then. As far as he knew, Diane didn't know very much about his life since their divorce, and would have picked up only what Emily or Fornell told her, including what Emily told her mom last weekend about Abby moving in.

And he wanted to keep it that way.

His private life was private to a lot of people... and that most especially included Diane.

Fornell was the one to answer, reaching across to place a hand over Carol's, his voice softening with his concern. "Just don't want you or Abby... or Jack for that matter, exposed to the devil's spawn if you don't have to be."

"And did you think to ask any of us if we were bothered, hmm? Either of you?" Carol asked him affectionately, squeezing his hand between both of hers as Fornell shook his head. Carol peered round at Gibbs again. "And Abby? I'd like to bet a year's chocolate supply that she's not cowering in her boots either?"

Gibbs shook his head. "She says not."

Carol tilted her head in acknowledgement of the difference Gibbs was implying. "Okay... Well, I doubt Abby will cut and run from anything. Besides, what can Diane do? She's hardly gonna ruin her own daughter's evening."

"She'll find a way to get the knife in somehow... You don't know the she-devil," Fornell cautioned.

"Apparently not," said Carol dryly. "And neither have I seen two gorgeous bad asses get their panties in such a twist so easily. You two have faced down killers and she's just an ex-wife, not... Lucretia Borgia."

Gibbs smirked. "Diane probably gave her lessons."

Fornell chuckled. "A 'how to' guide at least."

Carol shook her head, fondly exasperated. "You two should do a double act. You're a real scream."

"Just... don't want you upset, Caz," Fornell told her honestly.

"I gotta meet her sometime, Tobias." Carol pointed out reasonably. "Might as well get it out of the way tonight."

In truth, Carol did feel nervous about meeting Diane.

Nervous and curious.

She liked Emily very much and felt a great deal of sympathy for the girl stuck in the middle of what had sounded like a messy divorce years ago, and was looking forward to getting to know Tobias' daughter better. Carol also found herself worrying over the obvious hurt Tobias had only just hinted at so far.

Carol sensed Tobias didn't want to unload too much of his past angst onto her shoulders yet, and guessed he was holding back in order not to put her off.

Not that it would.

All it did was trigger her nurturing side and a desire to ease the sadness and self doubt she could sense in Tobias. She was no stranger to self doubt herself.

It was _very_ early days in them seeing each other but Carol liked Tobias enough to want to see how far they could take it between them... to see if they could form a relationship beyond the strong liking and physical attraction she felt for him, and manage all the baggage they both shared, especially with Emily and Fisher.

Fornell gazed at Carol for a moment before nodding, beginning to smile at her. "Okay... you're right. And there's safety in numbers, right, Jethro?"

"I got your back, Tobias." Gibbs leaned forward slightly to lay a hand on Carol's shoulder. "Yours too, Caz."

"Thanks, Gibbs. But to be honest, the pair of you are making me more nervous with your reactions to her than anything my imagination can conjure up about Diane," Carol confessed wryly. "And don't you think Diane will love that thought... that she still has that kind of influence over you both, that you're both getting so worked up over her? Coz I know I would in her shoes."

"But Diane does still have influence, Caz," Fornell reminded her gently. "As long as I still pay her alimony, she'll still have that... until she hurries up and drags Victor down the aisle, and boy does she know how to use that influence."

"I know, hun." Carol smiled at Fornell, squeezing his hand. "But you're both in danger of letting her ruin the evening before we've even got there... letting her walk all over you, by proxy."

Fornell caught Gibbs' glance in the mirror. "She's got a point."

Gibbs smirked, tilting his head. "She does."

"So can you two just... chill... please?" pleaded Carol. "Or I'll be on tranquilizers before we even get there."

TBC...


	36. Chapter 36: Understanding

**Closer Reality**

**Chapter 36 – Understanding**

Carol walked between the Gibbs and Fornell as they entered the school and she paused just inside the entrance. "I'll wait here for Abby and Jack if you like. You gonna get us some seats?"

Fornell nodded. "Yup... well, Jethro can do that while I find Mr Johnson."

"Who's Mr Johnson?" asked Gibbs as he began scanning the crowd milling around in the entrance.

"Em's maths teacher. I wanna check something Diane told me is right or whether she's exaggerating... again." Fornell glanced down at Carol, bending to kiss her cheek. "Thanks, Carol. Come find us?"

Carol smiled. "Of course."

Gibbs winked at Carol as he turned to follow Fornell into the main body of the hall and they moved down the side, walking partway down the rows of seats.

"Here okay?" suggested Gibbs, stopping about halfway to the stage.

Fornell nodded, looking around. "Yup... pillar at our back so we can't be snuck up on with a seven iron, good line of sight over the rest of it." He turned to Gibbs with a slight smirk. "Unless you're tempted to retreat to the corner and make a sniper's nest?"

"Thought had occurred to me."

"Shame you're in the wrong suit, you shoulda worn camouflage." They exchanged grins before Fornell sobered. "You seen her yet?"

"Oh yeah." Gibbs tilted his head slightly. "At your five o'clock."

"Thought I could feel the death stare scorching the back of my neck and a target being lasered onto my back." Fornell started to turn away before pausing, a grin breaking out. "You gonna be okay for a minute? Not feeling a panic attack coming on, are ya?"

Gibbs smirked. "I'll send up a distress flare if I do."

"I'll send Carol to rescue you..." Fornell paused, his grin widening. "Ain't she somethin' else?"

Gibbs chuckled at his friend's pleased surprise. "She is that."

* * *

After they'd parked the truck, Abby and Jackson made their way to the school entrance and spotted Carol waiting off to the side.

Carol waved when she saw them. "Hey, you two. I said I'd wait out here for you. Gibbs and Tobias have gone to find us some seats and Tobias wants to catch one of Emily's teachers."

They walked together into the school and into the main hall where it was already filling up rapidly. Abby spotted Gibbs easily enough, not only from the way he instantly dominated any space he was in, but the contrast of his silver hair with the long black coat he was wearing over his suit meant that he was hard to miss.

"You two go ahead. I gotta hit the head if I'm gonna last through the concert. My plumbing's not what it used to be," Jackson grinned.

Abby laughed. "I think it's back that way, Jack."

"Yeah... I spotted it as we came in. Won't be long, girls. Save me a space between you, remember?" Jackson headed off.

Abby turned to Carol "Everyone still in one piece?"

Carol nodded, smiling reassuringly. "Uh-huh... had to separate the boys a bit but there wasn't too much blood spilt. They'll be fine. I'm not gonna let her spoil this evening if I can help it. Although I gotta admit, I never thought I'd feel like the other woman, with a guy who isn't even married to her anymore."

"Good point. I guess we both are, coz she still seems to loom over both of them so much... especially your Tobias. I wonder which is of us qualifies as the _other_ other woman?" added Abby.

Carol snorted. "I'll toss you for it... You okay after the third degree with Jack?"

"Yeah... just about. I feel for him, I really do. He's so out of touch with his son's life and past but he just... I dunno, he just goes about it the wrong way." Abby touched her friend's shoulder. "And how are you doing?"

Carol considered for a moment. "Feeling in need of a stiff drink... never seen two tough guys act as if they're going to their own executions."

"And how's my man?"

"He's gone a bit broody hen... but I think he's okay." Carol gestured with her head as Abby's gaze shifted back to Gibbs. "Go on, go to the big guy... I'll wait here for Jack."

Abby smiled down at Carol, squeezing her shoulder. "Thanks, Caz."

Abby set off through the gradually filling hall and headed to where Gibbs was standing, casually scanning the crowd of people. She could see by the way he was holding himself that he had some serious shoulder tension going on and longed to reach out and massage it away, or just wrap him in a hug.

She stepped up behind him, pausing before leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Hey there, Marine."

He didn't jump, so obviously his radar was still functioning. One of these days she was going to sneak up on him successfully and make him jump the way he could her.

Gibbs turned round, his expression softening as he met her eyes. "Hey."

Her perfume had given her away as Abby stood behind him. He'd know that fragrance anywhere. That, and the way the hairs on the back of his neck reacted to her nearness and the way her breath washed across his skin.

Abby tilted her head on one side, eyes sparkling. "Not seen you around here before, but I noticed you from way over there as I came in... and I gotta say you're the hottest thing on two legs in this entire building. You meeting anyone or can I take you out to dinner later?"

Gibbs smirked, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement and she could see his stance altering slightly as his shoulders relaxed minutely as he replied, his voice a low rumble. "Normally I'd love to but I'm waiting for my gorgeous mental wife."

Abby smiled. "She's a very lucky lady then."

Gibbs reached out to take her hand. "I'm the lucky guy."

Abby stepped close, gazing at him seriously. "You okay... really?"

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

"Good. Not feeling the urge to cut and run yet?" she teased.

"Tobias suggested a barricade in the corner with a sniper's nest."

Abby giggled. "We'll cover you. Caz can be your spotter." Gibbs grinned in response, squeezing her hand as Abby went on, gesturing with her other hand. "Don't want anything to spoil this evening. It's Emily's evening and it's our evening... the four of us I mean... well, the five of us, with Jack. So there's no room for a sixth person at the table."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Good theory. You okay?"

Abby grasped his hand in both of hers, nodding. "I'm fine. Managed to head Jack off... a bit I hope. Sort of explained without explaining, if that makes any sense. But he's only curious, Jethro... and understandably so, you know that."

Gibbs sighed. "Yeah... yeah, I know, Abbs. Dropped the ball on this one."

"_We _dropped the ball," Abby insisted. "I completely forgot... but no harm done. I, erm, asked Jack not to tell Diane anything about us. I told him she'd only found out about is being together recently and I didn't want him discussing anything with her... it's private."

"Was gonna ask him the same thing... probably with less tact."

Abby placed her other hand on his chest, playing with the lapel of his coat. "Thanks for not... y'know, hauling me out of the truck and taking my place. Thank you for trusting me to talk to Jack. Means a lot."

Gibbs reached up to brush a familiar sign across her cheek with his thumb. "No one I trust more."

Before she could reply, Jackson and Carol arrived and they chatted for a few minutes as they waited for Fornell to arrive. As they were about to take their seats, Abby heard someone call Gibbs' name.

Gibbs turned, a smile breaking out as he greeted the couple behind them, shaking hands with the man, who was a similar age and build to Gibbs, and hugging the woman, who was slightly younger, with blonde hair and a warm smile.

Gibbs turned to the three of them and there were handshakes and hellos all round as he made introductions, and Abby's heart soared and she felt like bouncing on her toes as Gibbs referred to her as his partner.

"Tom and Margaret... we were in the Corps together," Gibbs offered by way of explanation.

"That's Tom, not me," put in Margaret, smiling.

Gibbs snorted. "You'd have done a better job."

"Ah, you'd not have stood a chance, Mags, with a slavedriver Gunny like this guy, protested Tom, smiling. "Pleased to meet you, folks."

"What ya doing here?" asked Gibbs. "Your Michael still in the school downtown?"

Tom nodded. "He is that. We're just here to provide some moral support to a friend."

"And as you're here, I'd like you to meet that friend, Jethro," said Margaret. "Someone you'd remember, Eddie's wife."

"She here?" Gibbs asked, surprised.

Margaret nodded. "She is... her daughter goes to this school. They moved to DC after Eddie died." She turned to Abby, smiling. "So, can I borrow him Abby?"

Abby smiled back. "Of course... just bring him back in one piece."

Margaret grinned. "Spoilsport." She grabbed Gibbs' arm and he rolled his eyes at Abby as Margaret dragged him off and Abby grinned, waving as he moved away.

The three of them left took their seats. As promised Jackson sat between Abby and Carol, leaving space for Gibbs on Abby's other side and when he arrived a short time later, Tobias slid in next to Carol, dropping a kiss on her cheek and taking her hand.

While Carol was occupied talking to Tobias, Jackson leaned in to Abby. "You know what I'm going to ask, don't you?"

Abby eyed him sideways. "I've a fair idea, Jack."

Jackson took her hand and looped it under his arm. "He's my son, Abby... and I know next to nothing about a third of his life."

Abby laid her head on his shoulder. "I know, Jack... I'm sorry. I don't mean to be grumpy. Go on, ask away."

Jackson patted her hand where it rested in the crook of his elbow. "Where is she? Just wanna see what she looks like." Abby sighed but nodded before looking round the hall.

Diane's striking figure wasn't hard to spot.

She was standing on the other side of the hall, talking to someone Abby recognized as one of the teachers. "Diane's over by the other side near the stage. She's the tall woman in the smart grey suit, the one standing next to the blonde in green"

Jackson looked where Abby was indicating, staring for a moment before querying, "The redhead?"

"Yeah, Jack, the redhead," Abby answered softly, knowing what he was getting at.

After a long moment of staring at Diane, Jackson turned to Abby. "Were..." he trailed off, gesturing vaguely.

Abby nodded before confirming quietly, squeezing his arm. "Yeah, Jack... all his ex-wives were redheads."

Jackson gazed at her for a moment longer before turning back to look over at Diane, watching her for a while as she talked to the people around her, laughing at something one of them said.

Diane was easily the centre of attention of the group gathered around her.

She couldn't help watching Diane too and as the other woman glanced across the hall, Abby wondered at the sudden shift in her expression, which she couldn't immediately read from a distance but figured Diane was looking at Victor.

But when Abby turned to follow the direction of Diane's gaze, she saw Gibbs standing with Margaret and talking to another woman she assumed was Eddie's wife. Gibbs looked relaxed and was in the middle of one of his rare laughing grins which always made his face light up, and Abby's toes curl.

Startled, Abby swung back to look at Diane but whatever that expression had been had vanished behind a smooth polite mask as Diane turned to talk to her companion.

Jackson was still watching Diane and Abby took the opportunity to observe him, noting the myriad of emotions chasing across his face and in those blue eyes so like his son's.

"Oh, son," Jackson eventually said softly and Abby could see the pain on Jackson's face and the sadness in his voice. "Shannon was so much more than a hair colour."

Abby squeezed his arm, not sure what to say to comfort him.

"I had no idea..." Jackson eventually murmured, almost to himself, shaking his head before turning to look at Abby.

For once, Jackson seemed at a loss for words and she felt the same. So it was totally inadequate but all she could was lean her head on his shoulder as she replied softly. "I know, Jack... I know."

TBC...


	37. Chapter 37: Reminders

**Closer Reality**

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews and alerts, and a special thank you to the guest reviews that I can't answer individually. Every one is appreciated. Huge hugs once again to Gibbsredhoodie and Kesterpan for keeping me knee deep in bunnies.

**Chapter 37 – Reminders**

Jackson was silent for a while longer, obviously deep in his thoughts, and Abby let him be. The evening had landed a great deal in Jackson's lap and it was a lot for him to take in. Abby was quite content to sit and take in the scene around her as the hall filled up, or watch Gibbs as he talked to his friends.

On the other side of Jackson, Carol smiled up at Tobias, looping her arm through his. "Everything okay?" she asked softly. "You gonna be able to enjoy the evening now or is a panic attack still imminent?"

Tobias nodded, smirking. "I'll let you know... sorry about earlier."

Carol shook her head. "No need... I understand, Tobias, really I do. Your situation can't be easy and I, er... I doubt I'm making it any easier."

As well as what Tobias had hinted at already, Carol could easily see how the wounds between Fornell and Diane would be fresher than those between Gibbs and Diane simply because it was more recent, and that was without factoring Emily into the equation.

Maybe a longer time span since they divorced and no kids had allowed Gibbs to cut the emotional rope to Diane more easily... or at least suppress the urge to strangle her with it?

"Easy's not a word that should ever be used in the same sentence as... _her_, no," Tobias admitted wryly. "And you don't make it more difficult, Caz... quite the opposite, although I don't like exposing you to it all though."

Carol nudged him. "Hey... I'm involved just by being with you."

"I know."

"And that's okay, really it is," Carol told him seriously, seeing the worry in his eyes.

Tobias gazed at her for a moment, lowering his voice. "Feel real guilty about that."

Carol smiled reassuringly. "Well, there's no need. I can't pretend I'm not apprehensive about meeting _her_ because I am, and I'm nervous about what could happen in the weeks and months ahead... who wouldn't be? But I think it's worth it... as long as you don't think me being here, or being with you as in _with_ you, is going to make things awkward for you?"

Carol eyed him somewhat anxiously. The question was whether Tobias thought it was worth the effort, and they were too 'new' together for her to be able to read him that easily.

"We went through this, Caz?" Tobias reminded her.

Carol nodded as she replied quietly, "Yeah, I know we did... but I don't underestimate how much trouble _she_ could cause you over Emily, and I know you need to put your daughter first."

Tobias reached out to cup her face in his hand, emphasizing each word. "Not gonna let her ruin this."

Carol leaned into his palm. "Was hoping you'd say that," she murmured.

Tobias was the first man she'd been involved with for a while who didn't view Fisher as an inconvenience to be ignored or got out of the way, but as a person in his own right to be accepted into their relationship. Carol hoped she could do the same for him, with Emily.

Carol knew it wouldn't be easy, especially with them being a 'mixed' couple and with both the kids to take into consideration, and with _her_ hovering over everything like some looming storm cloud.

But Carol was damned if she was going to fall at the first hurdle before they'd even tried to make this work... or be intimidated into giving up by some _tall _redhead.

Tobias pressed a kiss to her hair as he promised. "We'll figure it out."

When Gibbs returned to their seats, he settled in next to Abby at the end of the row, folding his coat on his lap and picked up her hand to lace their fingers together, gracing her with his half grin.

"That was cool to bump into friends like that," Abby observed. She noticed that even just those few minutes with his friends had eased a lot of the tension in Gibbs and he looked much more relaxed.

Gibbs nodded. "Sure was. Saw 'em last month at their son's football game."

"Is Tom still in the Corps?" Abby asked curiously.

"Nah, not any more. He runs a lumber yard on the edge of town. They put their savings into it. It's doing well."

Abby eyed him sideways. "A lumber yard, huh?"

Gibbs met her gaze and Abby could see the gleam of amusement deep in his blue eyes. "S'what I said. It's the one I use if I can."

"Wood, hmm." Abby mused, smiling. "I'm beginning to wonder if wood is a Marine thing too?"

Gibbs smirked. "Could be... another buddy's a sawyer."

Abby laughed. "Oh, this just gets better." She nudged him. "Tell me, do you all get together in a corner at the Marine Corps Ball and have a celebratory whittle... or, maybe a sanding competition, while downing shots of bourbon."

Gibbs snorted. "Don't tell Tom, you'll give him ideas." He shifted sideways to meet her gaze. "Margaret wants us over for dinner. Said I'd ask ya."

"I'd love to... if you want to," Abby added, hesitantly.

"Sure... Wanna show you off," said Gibbs simply.

Abby stared at him in surprise. "Oh... okay then."

"What?" Gibbs tilted his head, examining her eyes, his own shining with affection. "You didn't think I'd wanna?"

"No, it's not that... it's just..." Abby broke off, unsure how to express her thoughts without offending him. "You've always kept most of your personal life separate from work, right?"

"Yeah, guess I have," acknowledged Gibbs.

"So I guess I'm still getting used to being involved in that side of your life... getting used to it in a good way that is... I mean..." she trailed off lamely, biting her lip.

Gibbs smiled, squeezing her hand. "I get it, Abbs. Works the same for me too."

Abby nodded. "Maybe so, although you pretty much know everything I do... and a lot of my past, but yeah, you're right. There's lots of new things to learn and share about each other, and do together... kinda like the thought of that."

Gibbs looked down at their entwined hands, his ring glinting in the light as he told her quietly. "There's a whole part of my life, my past, you don't know about... the years with the Corps and before we met. Wanna share it, if I can."

"I'd like that," Abby told him softly, a smile spreading across her face.

Gibbs raised her hand to press a kiss to the palm before resting their joined hands on her lap, on top of her coat. "Good."

Abby smiled back, warmed by the affection she could see in his eyes and the half grin that tugged at his mouth. She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Although I could be in trouble if all you Marines with a wood fetish are in the same room at the same time, given how much I get off on sawdust."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "Really?"

"Too much information?" she asked, tilting her head to one side to see his face more easily.

This time his grin was cocky. "No, just enough."

Abby giggled, nudging into his shoulder and Gibbs turned his head to press a kiss to her cheek, lips brushing the skin in front of her ear and making her shiver. She relaxed against him, enjoying the warmth of his hand and the feel of his solid bulk next to her.

Abby looked along the row of seats towards where Carol and Fornell were talking. Jackson was still silent, looking preoccupied as he gazed around the hall, and Abby reached out to squeeze his hand and Jackson turned his head to smile at her.

"I'm nervous, Jack. Are you nervous?" Abby bent forward to look beyond Jackson to Carol and Fornell. "Anybody else nervous down there coz I am and I don't remember being this nervous at my school concerts."

"Well, sheesh, Abbs," Carol rolled her eyes, smirking. "Tobias has just got a death grip on my hand, so I guess you could say one of us is... so thanks for the reminder. You are so not helping."

Fornell ran his hand over his head. "If I hadn't already lost my hair, I think this kinda thing would finish me off."

Jackson chuckled, raising Abby's hand to kiss the back of it. "You hang onto me, Abby. We'll tough it out together."

"I wonder what the collective blood pressure is in this room from all these anxious parents crammed in together like this," Carol wondered. "Pity we can't harness all that nervous energy before it lifts the roof off."

Abby chuckled. "A sort of collective blood pressure gestalt... powerful stuff."

"I swear I'm more nervous at one of these concerts than anything work throws at me," Fornell put in. "And it doesn't get any easier as the years go by."

"Is Emily nervous?" asked Jackson.

Fornell shook his head. "Amazingly enough, no. I spoke to her earlier and she was really looking forward to it... she ended up calming me down."

"What about Fisher?" asked Gibbs. "Did he have a school concert?"

Tobias answered. "He told me the other day he didn't have to be in one yet."

Carol laughed. "Fisher said concerts were only for _girls_. He wasn't too thrilled when I said his time would come."

They chatted for a while longer and when Carol leaned forward to ask Gibbs a question, he bent forward to reply, leaning an arm on Abby's leg and she rested a hand on his back as he talked to Carol. She was unable to resist smoothing her hand over his jacket, across the broad shoulders, her fingers just brushing the short hair on the back of his neck. As he felt the gesture, Gibbs turned his head to throw her a quick smile, blue eyes twinkling.

As Jackson turned to talk to Fornell, Abby's gaze was drawn to look beyond Tobias, only to see Diane standing on the other side of the hall, looking their way, a neutral expression on her face.

When Diane met Abby's gaze, she tilted her head, smiling briefly but politely before turning away to greet a couple who were being ushered into the row of seats next to her by Victor.

Abby dropped her eyes, feeling her face flush against her will and met Carol's gaze, who winked at her, gesturing as if pushing her chin up. As Gibbs sat back in his seat next to her, Abby felt him squeeze her hand and she turned to him.

Gibbs held her gaze, tilting his head. "Ignore her."

"I'll try. Easier said than done though." Abby smiled, nodding slowly, becoming lost in those blue eyes and the reassurance they always gave her, and almost didn't hear a male voice calling her name.

"Abby? Is that you?"

Abby turned to see one of the teachers approaching down the side of the hall. "David!" She waved excitedly as he approached and stood up, dumping her coat on the seat.

"I almost didn't recognize you without your pigtails," explained David with a wide smile.

Abby laughed self-consciously, gesturing vaguely at her hair. "Oh, yeah, I'd forgotten."

Abby glanced at Gibbs, who was also rising to his feet. "Jethro... this is David Rintle, Emily's chemistry teacher. David, this is Jethro Gibbs, my partner."

Gibbs nodded as he shook David's hand, eyes assessing the other man and Abby suppressed a chuckle at the hand which curled around her waist as he stood next to her.

"And this is Jackson, Jethro's father... and I guess, my father in law now," Abby went on and Jackson greeted the teacher, shaking his hand as he threw a wide grin at Abby.

Fornell waved from further down the row and David nodded back, moving down the partially empty row in front to shake his hand. Fornell gestured at Carol next to him. "This is Carol, my erm,... my girlfriend." He glanced at Carol. "Sorry Caz."

Abby surreptitiously elbowed Gibbs as she heard the quiet snort behind her at Fornell's verbal stutter and she felt him tug her ponytail. Carol rolled her eyes, holding her hand to David with a smile. "Hello, yes, I'm the 'erm' girlfriend. Emily's told me a lot about you... all good things."

"So you're Carol," answered David enthusiastically as he grasped her hand. "Emily's been telling me all about you this week and where you work. It'll be good to have another scientist out there in the real world who I can pester for things."

Abby laughed. "Oh, you're very good at that."

"I have a degree in it." David's grin was unrepentant. "Abby's been a big help on several school science projects. The kids listen to her in class far more than they do me."

Abby found herself blushing and felt Gibbs' hand tighten on her waist as she replied. "That's only because I usually end up blowing things up for them."

"Well, there is that," David smiled. "Actually I'm sorry to interrupt the party but do you have a minute, Abby? I wanted to ask you something... I've got an idea for a project and wanted to see if you could help, or make a few suggestions who else I can pester."

"Sure, David." Abby turned towards Carol. "And I have another volunteer right here, too."

"You do?" asked David eagerly.

Carol raised an eyebrow, smirking. "You do?"

Abby grinned. "I do... get your butt out here. You gotta sing for your supper, missy."

Carol turned to Fornell who was grinning and raising his hands. "Don't look at me. I'm not gonna argue with her."

Carol rolled her eyes. "Some help you are." She stood up and Jackson made to get up. "No, you don't need to move, Jack. I can squeeze past. It's more fun that way anyway."

Jackson grinned. "I'll not argue with that, Carol."

Abby turned to shuffle past Gibbs and rested her hands on his shoulders as he ushered her past, hands on her waist and she grinned at him, seeing the amused smirk on his face. Carol followed and the three of them disappeared down the side of the hall.

Gibbs met his dad's eye as he sat down again and Jackson smiled. "Don't know how she finds the time with the hours Abby works. Sounds like she does a fair bit outside of work for lots of folks?"

"She does a lot more than even I know about, dad."

Jackson looked as if he was about to say something else, staring at his son for a few moments. When Jackson eventually spoke, Gibbs got the feeling it wasn't what he'd set out to say. "Not gonna say anything to Diane you don't want me to, son," he told Gibbs softly.

Surprised, Gibbs stared back before nodding slowly, clearing his throat. "Thanks, dad. Just... just trying to protect Abby."

Jackson nodded. "I understand, son. And that's understandable. I wanna protect her too."

"We'll talk later... if you want?" offered Gibbs.

Gibbs didn't relish the third degree from his dad but he guessed he owed the guy some details, especially if Jackson was actually going to bump into the she-wolf tonight and end up drawing his own conclusions.

Jackson smiled, looking pleased. "Thanks, Leroy. Whenever we've got time... don't wanna ruin your evening. We've got all week."

Gibbs nodded. "Okay."

Jackson gestured with his head at the rapidly filling hall, the buzz of nervous excitement in the air and the preparations on stage. "D'ya remember the last time we were at one of these? That last Christmas... at Kelly's school. I remember us all laughing so much... especially when the scenery collapsed and the kids just kept right on singing. It was a great evening... if only I'd known..." Jackson trailed off, shaking his head.

Gibbs felt his throat close over and all he could was nod in reply, the pain in Jackson's eyes mirroring his own.

"Last time I... saw the girls, Leroy," Jackson went on softly, his gaze distant, obviously lost in his memories.

In a way, the girls were the only common ground he now had with his son, as well as memories of Leroy's mom. Jackson hoped he was building a new bridge between them with Abby's help but in the meantime, all Jackson had was his memories of those short years when his son was married and he had his precious granddaughter to spoil.

Gibbs reached out to place a hand on his arm, squeezing. "I know, dad."

Jackson patted his son's hand. Both men knowing there was nothing to say that would be even remotely adequate or ease the pain.

Gibbs knew the evening Jackson referred to.

How could he not?

It had been his last Christmas with his girls too.

Being here tonight was already a reminder of several of Kelly's school concerts which he'd managed to attend, and the conversation about being nervous had jostled quite a few memories loose.

And Jackson's all too vivid reminder just now only increased that overload of memories and it didn't take much effort for his mind to go back to a different time in a different school hall, a couple of years before he lost his girls.

"_Did you bring your hip flask, Gibbs?"_

_Gibbs chuckled as he glanced at the redhead at his side. "Sounds like I should've."_

_Shannon rolled her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips. "No kidding. I'm sure this is going to send me grey sooner rather than later."_

"_I'll keep a lookout for the first grey hair." Gibbs grinned, his smile widening at the mock glare she sent his way._

"_Oh, I bet you will," laughed Shannon. "Although there's more than one or two grey hairs in that high and tight, I noticed lately."_

_Gibbs ran his hand over his head. "Comes from all the nagging." _

_Shannon poked an elbow into his side. "Suck it up, Marine. Y'know, I remember being really nervous like this at school when I was in a concert."_

"_While Joann was biting her nails in the audience."_

"_Oh yeah," Shannon nodded, looping her arm through his and leaning into his side. "But Kelly told me this morning she wasn't nervous at all. Seemed quite proud of herself that she wasn't."_

"_That's my girl," said Gibbs smugly._

_Shannon eyed him. "Mmm... more like she's trying not to show she's nervous in front of her dad."_

_Gibbs shrugged, smirking. "Same thing." He glanced at his wife, waiting till she met his gaze. "You spoke to her biology teacher yet?"_

_Shannon sighed. "Yeah... this morning. She wants to see us both after the concert for a brief word if we can."_

"_Kelz still not doing okay in that class?"_

"_Apparently not," Shannon answered, pursing her lips._

"_Well, that's gonna be a problem if she still wants to be a vet." Gibbs paused. "She does still want that, right? I didn't miss a change of mind again while I was away?"_

_Shannon chuckled. "Nope... we're still on course for anything to do with horses. Although that'll probably change if we give it time."_

"_Long way to go yet," Gibbs reminded her and his wife nodded, resting her head briefly on his shoulder._

"_Sure is... but gonna be so proud of her whatever she ends up doing," Shannon said softly and they exchanged smiles._

_He turned to press a kiss to her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of her shampoo. "Me too, Shan." _

A hand on his shoulder drew him out of his memories and Gibbs blinked up at Abby standing by his side, Carol behind her.

Gibbs moved hurriedly to stand up and let Carol and Abby through. As she settled in beside him, Abby gazed at him, looking concerned. "You okay?" she asked him softly.

Gibbs nodded, not quite able to banish the vivid memories from the front of his mind just yet. He settled for looping an arm around her shoulders and resting a hand on her hair, tangling his fingers in her ponytail, needing the physical contact to settle himself.

Abby continued to stare at him, obviously sensing something was hinky. Gibbs was grateful when she didn't press him, but merely leaned her head against his shoulder in an unconscious imitation of Shannon's actions in his memory just now, and he pushed down the wave of emotion which threatened to rise up and choke him.

Gibbs was thankful when the lights began to dim to hide his face and Abby straightened in her seat, facing front as the concert began.

TBC...


	38. Chapter 38: Realization

**Closer Reality**

A/N: Anyone would think I've been having fun making you wait for Diane...

* * *

**Chapter 38 - Realization**

As the music ended, the lights came up and the concert came to a close and a battery of relieved parents showed their appreciation... the volume and enthusiasm of the reception owing as much to their relief it was over as it did to pride in the efforts of their kids.

Abby and Fornell were on their feet quickly, enthusiastically clapping and cheering along with everyone else, and Jackson soon struggled up to join in, helped to his feet by Gibbs. A piercing whistle from Jackson's left heralded Carol's contribution to the applause and Jackson winced, clapping his hand over his ear.

Abby chuckled, glancing at him. "The noise level doesn't exactly match her size, does it?"

"No kidding, Abby." Jackson exchanged a grin with Carol.

"I heard that you two," Carol leaned in. "I'm merely showing my appreciation... against a background of the hiss of lowering blood pressure as we all deflate."

Jackson laughed. "Thought I could see the steam escaping."

"Emily did great, didn't she?" Abby turned to Gibbs, raising her voice.

Gibbs grinned back. "Good job."

"Be sure you tell her that," replied Abby. "You know she'll be thrilled."

Once the applause died down, the audience began mingling again and the teachers and pupils involved in the concert gradually appeared from backstage. Abby saw Emily emerge from a side door and launch herself in the direction of her mother and Victor, and Abby felt a pang that Tobias had to come second now.

Abby saw Tobias watching his daughter babbling excitedly to Diane and hugging Victor, and Carol reached up to take his hand and Tobias sat back down to talk to her more easily as she attempted to distract him.

Abby soon got talking to the science teacher, David, again as he made his way down the hall talking to parents, and Carol joined them, Gibbs and Fornell hovering nearby.

"Daddy!"

Fornell turned and grinned as Emily ran towards him and he scooped her up in a hug and his daughter clung tightly to his neck, her words running into one another in her excitement. Laughing, Tobias set Emily down and she immediately flung her arms around Carol, nearly knocking the smaller woman off her feet, and then Emily turned to hug Abby and Gibbs in turn.

"Em, there's someone I want you to meet." Fornell caught his daughter's attention and turned to Jackson. "This is Jackson, Jethro's father. Remember I told you he was staying with Abby and Jethro for the holidays."

Jackson smiled, holding out his hand. "Hello, Emily. Pleased to meet you."

Emily smiled up at the older man as she shook his hand, and she looked between Jackson and Gibbs. "Hello Mr Gibbs. You look just like Uncle Jethro."

"Call me Jackson, Emily. And I think it's more that he looks like me, don't you think?" Jackson lowered his voice confidingly. "He gets his good looks from me anyway."

Emily giggled as Gibbs rolled his eyes and Abby looped her arm through Jackson's, laughing. "He does that, Jack."

"I really enjoyed the concert, Emily. The singing was very impressive. I hope you enjoyed it too," Jackson asked her.

"I did. It was really cool." Emily turned to Gibbs. "Uncle Jethro, will you come see some drawings our class did... they're of boats and they're in the exhibition outside."

Gibbs nodded and Fornell muttered. "I think you just said the magic word, Em... b-o-a-t-s."

Emily giggled, tugging on her father's hand. "Daddy, stop it. Carol, Abby, will you come too?"

"I'll be right out, honey," Carol promised. "I just wanna finish sorting something out with David. Your Aunt Abby Shanghaied me."

"Did she?" Emily asked.

"I did not... you were volunteered," protested Abby with a grin, "and I'll be out in the minute too, Em."

"Would you like to see too... Jackson," Emily added.

Jackson nodded. "I'd love to... I'll follow you out in a bit."

Still talking, Emily led Gibbs and Fornell into the main entrance foyer. Occupied with talking to David and Carol, it was only when Abby turned away to glance around her that she realized Jackson wasn't behind them anymore and she figured he'd followed Emily and the boys outside.

But later when David moved away and Abby scanned the crowd, she spotted Jackson across the far side of the hall.

_Oh crap..._

_Sneaking around really does run in the family._

Jackson had made his way across the hall and was standing, leaning casually against the far wall, about ten feet behind Diane, presumably either just observing or listening in as she talked to a couple of women. Diane so far appeared oblivious of the incoming behind her, but as Abby watched, Jackson pushed off the wall and moved towards Diane.

_Now what was she supposed to do? _

_Apart from panic..._

"Caz."

"Hmm?" Carol looked up from where she was rummaging in her bag.

"Could you, erm, go find the boys please?" Abby tilted her head in the direction of where Jackson was talking to Diane, and Carol followed her gaze.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh... I'd say oh just about covers it." Abby gestured almost helplessly.

"You heading over?" asked Carol.

Abby looked down at Carol, chewing on her lip. "Yeah... at least, you think I ought to?"

"You know you're not gonna be able to stop yourself... it'll be fine, Abbs. I'll go get the boys." Carol watched Abby moving away and looked back at Jackson, a slight smile on her face as she shook her head. "Well... go Jack."

Curiosity had gotten the better of Jackson and he'd decided to take the bull by the horns and not wait to bump into Diane or try and contrive an introduction, which might not be forthcoming given how bitter the wounds seemed to be that Diane had left behind with Tobias and Leroy.

So Jackson had figured the best thing to do was to go over to Diane and introduce himself and get it out of the way.

And this way, Jackson reckoned he didn't need to expose Abby to Diane, or force Leroy or Tobias and Carol to endure what could be an awkward conversation. And with his son and Tobias out of the hall, it had seemed the perfect time to slip over there and make his mind up himself about this woman who had been married to his son.

Besides, Jackson was curious to see what else, if anything, had reminded his son of Shannon in this woman, other than the obvious rich red hair.

Jackson was also conscious that he might not get the chance again, so this might be his one chance to get an insight into this part of his son's life.

Looking for an opportunity to approach Diane, Jackson waited for a gap in the animated conversation going on between the three women. But the more he listened, the more he felt the urge to wait and listen some more, and the more revealing the conversation became... and the more he felt he had to batten down on his temper.

"It looks like neither of your exes can handle a real woman any more, Diane."

Diane laughed as she glanced at her friend. "Well, they're neither of them what I expected, I must admit, Julie. That's the women they're with I'm talking about, not Tobias and Leroy... although now you come to mention it, neither of the boys were what I expected either, in the end."

Her friends laughed obligingly and the other woman responded. "Well, men are generally a disappointment I find."

"But I had thought Leroy at least would have better taste and know better than to go for someone so much younger than he is and so... so..." Diane trailed off, waving her hand airily as if lost for words.

"Quite... it's difficult to describe her, isn't it, Anne?" answered Julie. "Isn't she the Goth girl who helps out with science projects at school sometimes? I've never been quite sure she's a good influence on my daughter, never mind Emily."

"Yes... Abigail Scuito... Abby. I'm not quite sure what's happened to the pigtails, or the skulls covering everything she wears," Diane mused. "Perhaps Leroy doesn't like them and is trying to change her?"

"Well, Leroy certainly doesn't seem to mind her crawling all over him. I thought you said he was never very affectionate towards you in public, Diane. _That_ seems to have changed," Julie nudged Anne, who turned her head away to hide a grin.

Diane stared at Julie for a moment. "Yes, well... you can imagine what Abby does to get Leroy to do what she wants."

"And who was _that_ with Tobias?" Anne added and the contempt in her voice was obvious. "I saw her earlier as they came in."

"_That_ I believe is the current girlfriend Tobias has got in tow... emphasis on _girl_ by the look of it_._ Emily told me about her," replied Diane. "Carol I think she's called. Apparently she and Tobias helped Abby move into Leroy's house last weekend... as if _that's _a productive use of my daughter's weekend time. I shall have something to say about that to Tobias later."

"Yes, but she's a..." Anne trailed off.

"Yes, what word does one use? I had the same difficulty, and Emily certainly didn't warn me that she was a... dwarf. Emily didn't say anything about her not being normal," added Diane, dismissively.

"Yes, how does it feel, Diane, to be replaced by a vampire and a midget? Not a great boost to anyone's self esteem, I'd have thought." Anne and Julie exchanged smug smiles.

Diane laughed uncomfortably. "Well, I wouldn't put it quite like that, girls."

"Perhaps your Tobias can only cope with half a woman now," Julie commented. "Obviously after being married to you, the only way is down if they can only get involved with women like that, although presumably in Leroy's case, it's purely physical. Such a waste of a very hot man, if you'll allow me to say so, Diane. I see he hasn't lost any of his impact."

"Oh, I'd say it's increased," Anne put in, "now the hair's all silver."

"I noticed… doesn't change what's inside him though," said Diane brusquely. "But yes, both the boys have certainly lowered their standards if all they can attract now is freaks."

Having heard more than enough, Jackson pushed himself off from the wall and approached the group. "Ladies."

Startled at the deep voice behind her, Diane turned to meet features and blue eyes which were very familiar. Jackson tilted his head, eyes roaming over the three women before returning to Diane and she found herself feeling slightly uneasy at the coldness she could read in his eyes.

"I thought I'd come over and introduce myself. We've never met but I'm Jackson Gibbs."

"Jackson! Of course," Diane said eagerly, smiling and holding out her hand. "Yes, I saw you sitting over there earlier with everybody and was hoping we'd get the chance to meet, but of course you must already know that I'm Diane... Diane Sterling now, formerly Fornell and of course, formerly Diane Gibbs."

As he shook her hand, Jackson was impressed at the speedy transformation as Diane turned on the charm, coupled with the warmth she could inject into her smile and voice when seconds earlier she'd been spitting venom.

"Pleased to meet you, Diane," Jackson said, coolly, shaking her hand.

"Well, this is a surprise and a delightful one at that. We never did get to meet, despite how many times I asked Leroy to introduce us." Diane turned to the women with her, who were eyeing Jackson with unabashed curiosity. "Girls, this is Leroy's father."

"Yes, Jethro's father." Jackson nodded hello to the other women before catching Diane's gaze again, trying to keep a lid on his temper but finding it difficult after what he'd heard. "And the father in law of one of the women you just called a freak, and I like to think a new friend of the other lady you were talking about too."

Diane stared at him for a moment, repeating faintly, "Father in law?"

Jackson nodded. "Is what I said, yes."

Jackson's instinct had been to stand up for his son and the girls, so perhaps he was being more indiscreet than he should be, but he'd blurted it out before he could control his tongue.

Jackson wasn't proud of it but Diane had made him feel instantly defensive... and he was beginning to understand the boys' reaction to her.

Diane blinked rapidly but pasted on a smile as she attempted to recover her poise. "I see... well, of course, I apologize for what else you... erm, yes, I didn't mean for you to hear that, obviously. I'm sure we all didn't, did we?" Diane turned to her friends, gesturing with her hands as if to appeal for their help.

"No, of course not." Anne replied.

"Oh, I can see I wasn't meant to hear any of it. But it does explain a lot," Jackson added. "And maybe I should be giving you the benefit of the doubt anyway, Diane? Perhaps you're feeling defensive in front of your friends over being replaced... twice."

Diane stared at him, narrowing her eyes and her voice was cold as she relied. "I don't view it as being replaced."

"Are you in the habit of listening in on private conversations, Mr Gibbs?"

"Julie..." Diane snapped, turning to glare at her friend.

"Given I could hear you from ten feet away, perhaps keeping your voices down would have ensured a little more privacy, ma'am," Jackson responded. "And once I heard you insult my Abby and then my friend Carol, it was hard not to listen, even if I didn't like what I was hearing. Carol obviously can't help her height but you can all of you certainly help your attitude. I believe the polite term you were looking for to describe her is little person."

"I don't believe we need a lesson in etiquette, Mr Gibbs," answered Julie.

"No, just manners," replied Jackson.

Diane's gaze slid passed Jackson and he felt a hand slide into his arm and turned to see Abby gazing at him in concern.

"Jack... everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, Abby." Before Jackson could go on, they were all distracted by the arrival of Emily dragging Victor along by the hand.

"Whoa, Emily, not so fast," Victor protested as he followed Emily.

"Abby! You said you'd come see." Emily stopped by Abby, grabbing her hand and tugging on it.

Abby smiled down at the young girl. "I did, Em, and I haven't forgotten. I just came to find Jack. Hello Victor."

Victor smiled. "Hello Abby. It's great to see you again and you're looking lovely as ever, if I may say so." Victor turned and shook Jackson's hand enthusiastically. "Hello, and you have to be Leroy's father. Diane and I were talking earlier... your son looks a lot like you."

Jackson nodded, smiling politely. "Thank you. I like to think so. Pleased to meet you, Victor."

Diane looped her arm through Victor's as he smiled down at Emily. "Emily dragged me in here looking for you both. We left Leroy and Tobias out front."

"Abby, you promised." Emily bounced up and down impatiently.

"I did, Em and I meant it," Abby replied, laughing.

"Don't pester Abby, Emily. I'm sure she'll go and see the paintings if she wants to... she might not want to, remember?" interjected Diane.

Abby shot Diane a look "Oh, I do... and we will. We both will, won't we Jack?"

Jackson nodded, patting her hand where it rested on his arm. "I haven't forgotten, Abby... Emily. We'll head out there now if you like."

"We'll leave you to it," Anne put in, indicating that she and Julie were leaving.

"That's fine, girls... I'll see you later." Diane waved to her friends before turning back. "Oh, before you go I'd like a word with Abby. To offer my congratulations. We both do, don't we Victor?" she glanced at the man at her side, hugging his arm.

Victor smiled, nodding. "Sure do, honey... always good to celebrate some good news."

"You take Jackson out to the drawings, Emily," prompted Diane. "Abby will be along shortly."

Jackson gazed steadily at Diane and she met his gaze without flinching, smiling. Abby looked between the two of them, wondering what had transpired earlier to put that wary look on Jack's face.

Abby squeezed his arm. "It's fine, Jack. I'll catch up with you."

Jackson stared at Abby for a moment before drawing her into a hug. "Okay, Abby... I'll see you in a minute, yeah?"

Jackson knew Abby could hold her own but he'd promised himself and his son that he'd protect her and leaving her in Diane's firing line perhaps didn't qualify, even if Victor was there. But Jackson knew Abby would be pissed at him if he didn't think she could handle herself... and he couldn't see an easy way of getting her clear without making it obvious.

Abby hugged him back, trying to avoid looking at the smirk she could see on Diane's face. She pulled back and caught his eye and with a combination of signing and finger spelling, she said to Jackson. _Fine_. _Go ahead._

Jackson concentrated on what Abby was doing and although he had to get her to repeat some of it, he got it eventually, giving her a broad smile and nodding his understanding.

"I'm sure Abby doesn't need a bodyguard, Jack," Diane put in, as she stared at the two of them as they communicated.

"And if she does, I'm here." Victor laughed, seemingly oblivious of the annoyed look Diane sent his way.

Jackson hesitated for a moment longer, but when Emily tugged at his hand, he shrugged. "Okay, Emily... lead the way."

Jackson nodded to Diane and Victor and smiled at Abby as he walked away. Abby watched Jackson leaving with Emily, who was chatting away excitedly to the older man, before she turned to face Diane and Victor.

TBC...


	39. Chapter 39: Confrontation

**Closer Reality**

A/N: This chapter is full of bunnies from Gibbsredhoodie and Kesterpan... don't know what I'd do without them, except probably stop fiddling a lot earlier! *ducks*

* * *

**Chapter 39 – ****Confrontation**

Abby watched Jackson walk away until Victor's voice drew her attention. "Let me take your coat, Abby. It's annoying we've got to keep everything with us in the hall, so you look a bit bundled up there."

"Thank you, Victor," Abby smiled, handing Victor her coat and he folded it over the back of one of the seats.

"Does Jackson know sign language?" asked Victor.

"He's learning a few signs. My..." Abby glanced at Diane, who was looking on with a pleasant enough smile and Abby had no idea why that made her feel more uneasy than outright hostility. "My mom's coming to stay for New Year and Jackson wanted to learn a few signs so he could say hello."

"Oh, of course, I remember Emily saying that your mom is deaf. Well, that's a nice thought on Jackson's part... isn't it, honey?" Victor turned to Diane.

"It's nice to see him making an effort," Diane responded. "And it sounds like Leroy has a good relationship with his mother in law this time, Abby. It'll be a first if he does... he never got on with my mom."

Abby bit back on her instinctive comment of, _No kidding... I wonder why_ and remained silent_._

"That's a shame... it's hard enough for us guys at the best of times," Victor put in, with a slightly nervous laugh when Abby didn't immediately respond. "You gotta charm the daughter but you also gotta charm the mom as well."

"I guess it's one of the downsides of marrying so many times... you end up with too many mother in laws... as well as alimonies," said Diane with a smug smile.

"That's not the case with my mom," said Abby, meeting Diane's gaze steadily. "He already charmed her years ago."

If Diane was going to try and goad her into losing it, then game on. However tempting it might be, she would _not_ plant her fist in Diane's face, whatever the provocation. She _would_ keep this polite if she could, for Tobias' sake.

Besides, there were other ways to score points than losing her temper... she hoped.

"Well, that's good. So far I'm getting on okay with Diane's mom... touch wood," Victor added with a self deprecating shrug.

"I'm sure she couldn't do anything else but like you, Victor," Abby said.

"That's very kind of you to say so, Abby," said Victor with a warm smile, "and I believe congratulations are in order. Emily told me you'd moved in with Leroy last weekend."

Abby nodded, twisting her ring reflexively. "Yes, that's right. She and Tobias were very helpful."

"Yes, I'm sure they were, even if Emily did have homework she should have been doing that weekend. But I see congratulations are in order for more than just moving in." Diane's gaze snagged on the ring Abby was fiddling with and she stepped forward and before Abby could react, she'd picked up her hand and was examining her ring. "Mmm... very nice... unusual design."

Victor moved nearer. "May I?"

Abby fought the urge to snatch her hand from Diane's grasp as Victor examined her ring. He nodded, smiling when he glanced up at her. "So it is, very unusual... stylish. Well, this is cause for celebration. I noticed that Leroy was wearing a ring too... you must have snuck off and eloped, it was so quiet," Victor teased.

"It wasn't quite like that, Victor," Abby answered.

"Honey," Diane turned to Victor. "Would you be good enough to find Mrs Rochester for me... she said something about Emily needing to attend extra music practice next week. Abby and I will be fine here, having a little chat... catching up on all the news."

"Sure." Victor kissed Diane on the cheek and smiled at Abby. "I hope to see you later, Abby."

"Me too, Victor," Abby replied.

She was tempted to follow Victor on some pretext of getting out of here but it would look pretty obvious she was trying to get away from Diane, and she had a feeling Diane would enjoy that far too much.

Smug anticipation was the vibe radiating off Diane right now and Abby was damned if she was going to add to that.

Diane waited until Victor was out of earshot before turning to the younger woman. "So nice to have a man who looks after me like Victor does."

"He's very kind."

"Yes, it makes a change to have someone so attentive. Well, as well as my congratulations, Abby, what I really wanted to do was wish you luck as well... woman to woman." Diane lowered her voice confidingly. "I figure it's only fair... especially as you'll be following in the footsteps of so many women before you who've crossed over that threshold."

"Oh, I don't think I need luck, Diane," Abby stated simply.

Diane smiled. "Well, I admire your confidence but I wish someone had given me a dose of luck on my wedding gift list, or a warning because I sure as hell needed it." When Abby remained silent and didn't give her the cue she was obviously waiting for, Diane went on anyway. "Leroy's not an easy man to live with... surely you realize that by now?"

Abby raised an eyebrow. "I don't find him difficult."

Diane smiled pityingly. "Well, you'll be the first who doesn't find him impossible to live with then..."

"Or maybe the second?" suggested Abby softly after a few long moments and Diane's gaze turned cold as she got the implication.

"My, you are confident," replied Diane flatly before going on and it was clear from her tone that the polite veneer Diane had been maintaining till now was starting to slip. "Well, you might not be so confident once you realize that until Leroy moves on, you haven't a hope in hell of getting him to focus on you and your life and not _her_. I'll give you a clue... if he's still carrying that photo of Shannon round in his wallet, then it's a lost cause."

Slightly startled at the open bitterness in Diane's voice, Abby could hear the tension in her own voice as she started losing her own battle to stay calm.

"Why should it worry me what Jethro carries in his wallet? It's quite natural he'd have a photo of his girls in his wallet. We've got photos of Shannon and Kelly up round the house."

"Round... round the house?" Diane all but stammered and it gave Abby no small measure of satisfaction that she'd managed to surprise the other woman.

"Uh-huh." Abby nodded, before changing tack, having had nearly enough of listening to Diane spit poison about her Gibbs. "And how do you know what's in Gibbs' wallet?"

"Oh, honey, that's the first lesson..." replied Diane scornfully, shaking her head.

"First lesson in what? Stalking!" Abby burst out, unable to stifle a laugh. "And why should I resent him remembering Shannon and Kelly with photos anyway?"

Diane gestured as if it was obvious. "Because he'll never move on otherwise... as I found out. After beating my head against the brick wall of that man cave of his and that damn boat, and hitting a wall of silence from a guy who _never_ ever talks to you, I eventually figured out that I was wasting my precious time even trying."

Diane broke off, pausing to regain her composure and she looked round as if checking anyone nearby was paying attention to her raised voice.

Abby waited a beat before replying quietly. "He talks to me."

"Oh really? You do surprise me," said Diane mockingly. Abby gritted her teeth against the urge to punch her as Diane went on, more quietly this time, but it didn't lessen the acrimony Abby could hear in her voice. "Well, whatever you think, Abby, he'll certainly never love another woman, that's for sure, as I believe one other wife and God knows how many other women since me have found out... Shannon's the love of his life."

"Yes, I know she is," Abby stated as if it was a given, smiling pityingly at the other woman, "and that's not likely to change"

"And you're okay with that?" asked Diane in disbelief.

"Of course," Abby said simply.

"Well," Diane shook her head. "I can't decide if you're very brave or very naive... or both, Abby."

Abby stared at her for a moment before replying shortly. "Good job I'm not interested in what you think, Diane."

"Oh, really... you sure about that?" Diane shot back.

"Positive. Besides, how do you get over losing a wife like that. No one should have to suffer a loss like that... like how they died. How do you move on from the loss of a child_?" _retorted Abby and Diane had the grace to look uncomfortable. "A _child_, Diane. You make it sound so easy but as a mother, surely you should know it's not?"

"I don't need any lectures about being a mother, Abby. Then Leroy shouldn't have married any of us... _used _any of us like some form of medication or therapy." Diane fired back. "But if you're happy with Leroy breaking your..." Diane stopped abruptly and took a deep breath as she seemed to gather herself again. "Breaking your life into little pieces, then go right ahead. I'm just trying to help you here."

Abby narrowed her eyes, trying to keep a lid on her anger. "Fortunately, I don't need your permission to go right ahead, Diane. And maybe I don't want him to move on... just let me in a bit. Did you think of that? That's the difference between us. I don't wanna change him."

Abby wondered if all the exes were like this... that they'd all tried to change him, force him to move on, instead of accepting him for who he is and the things he couldn't change... his overwhelming and lifelong grief for his first wife and daughter.

But surely they weren't all like Diane... were they? From the little Abby had seen of her, Stephanie seemed like Mother Teresa compared to Diane.

Diane scoffed. "Yeah, good luck with that... and yes, we're so very different, Abby. You really aren't his type at all, are you?"

Abby spread her hands. "And yet here I am... in possession of the field."

Diane glared at her for a moment before recovering her poise with a visible effort and her eyes slid past Abby, a smile curling her lips as she replied. "We've all thought we were in possession of the field at some stage, honey. You think by being... how many is it now? Five, is that right? Yeah, by being the fifth, that it'll make any difference. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"I know exactly what I'm getting into," snapped Abby, her patience almost at an end.

The hand that curled around her hip and the warmth at her back clued Abby into Gibbs' arrival, even before the gravelly voice sounded in her ear.

"Fifth and last... And Abby knows me, that's the difference."

Gibbs could feel Abby trembling under his hand and from the way her jaw was clenched and the glint in her eyes, he could see how annoyed she was.

As soon as Carol had told him where Jackson was and where Abby was going, he'd set off to the hall, ignoring Carol's comment that Abby would be fine. He'd passed Jackson coming the other way with Emily, and his dad had the grace to look sheepish, muttering an apology as he paused.

"_I'll explain later, Leroy," his dad had told him, keeping his voice down so Emily wouldn't hear. "But it's okay, Victor's there... and Abby said she'd be fine."_

"_You mean that Victor," Gibbs hissed back, tilting his head and his dad looked where he was indicating to see Victor over the other side of the hall, walking away._

"_Yeah... that Victor. Aw, hell." Jackson trailed off. Gibbs glared at him before heading off and Jackson looked down when he felt Emily tugging his hand._

"_It's this way, Jack, come on," urged Emily._

Abby turned to see Gibbs glaring at Diane but Diane merely arched an eyebrow as she looked at him, a smirk on her face as if she'd gotten the reaction she wanted. "Leroy... good of you to join us, and oh, I think I know you very well too... always did."

"Oh, you never knew me, Diane."

Abby felt his hand tighten on her waist and she reached up to place her own over his, willing Gibbs to look at her and not Diane. She could see a muscle jumping in his jaw and feel the tension radiating off him.

Gibbs turned his head and Abby signed rapidly. _Don't let her bait you_ and finger spelled _Tobias _and _Emily, _to remind him, as if he needed it.

After a moment, his gaze softened, his features relaxing into a small smile as Gibbs nodded. She let a smile cross her own face and leaned into him as his stance eased, squeezing his fingers where they still rested on her side.

"But I'm sure Abby appreciates being rescued."

Abby's head snapped back round to Diane and she felt Gibbs' hand tighten on her waist in warning. "Don't need rescuing."

Diane ignored her and focused all her attention on Gibbs. "And I _don't _appreciate my daughter being asked to keep your secrets, Leroy. Although from memory, I remember you're good at secrets and you managed to keep your father at a distance throughout our marriage... even if you're making up for that now, or so it appears."

Before either of them could reply, Victor arrived back, with Fornell close behind. Diane pasted on a smile of welcome for Victor, holding out her hand to pull him into her side as she nodded at Fornell. "Tobias."

Tobias nodded back. "Diane."

"Mrs Rochester does want Emily next week for extra practice. She said she'd talk to you about it." Victor told Diane, nodding a greeting to Gibbs, which he returned. "I was just telling Tobias after we bumped into one another."

Diane sent Victor an irritated glance. "There was no need to do that."

Victor frowned. "But it affects Tobias' night for Emily next week."

"And I can deal with it, Victor," Diane said firmly.

"It was good of Victor to mention it," Tobias put in, nodding at Victor. "We can organize another day... plus there's New Year's Eve, which is my turn with Emily this year, remember?"

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about that, Tobias..." Diane began.

"Hello Diane."

Diane spun round at the new voice and looked down to meet Carol's gaze. The smaller woman was holding her hand out, smiling.

"Erm, hello Carol," replied Diane.

Abby bit back a smile as Diane suddenly appeared awkward trying to shake Carol's hand, her larger hand swamping Carol's smaller one and for a moment it looked as if Diane couldn't work out if she was supposed to bend over or stand straight as she did it.

Carol turned to Victor and he smiled and bowed over her hand, making it look a more natural greeting, which earned him a smile from Carol and another annoyed glance from Diane.

"Pleased to meet you Carol. Emily was talking about you last week," said Victor.

"Yes, she's told us a lot about you," interjected Diane, looping her arm through Victor's again.

"Good." Carol tilted her head. "That'll save me giving you a summary then."

Diane nodded. "Indeed... it's quite a thing you're doing for your nephew."

As she listened, Abby reflected that only Diane could make a positive comment sound like something insulting.

"Fisher is family so it's a no brainer," replied Carol, shrugging.

Diane smiled sweetly. "Still... it must be good having some help now, a man in your life... given the difficult, erm, circumstances."

Carol smiled back just as sweetly but Abby could see the annoyed gleam deep in her friend's eyes. She felt Gibbs rub his hand gently along her side and risked a glance at him to see his stare directed at Diane as if waiting to intervene, if necessary.

"And what difficult circumstances might those be?" asked Carol innocently, moving back to Tobias' side.

"Well..." Diane gestured lamely in Carol's direction.

Abby felt Gibbs tense beside her and she could see Tobias glaring at Diane. Surely she wouldn't say it to Carol's face, would she?

"Yes?" queried Carol levelly.

"I mean..." Diane trailed off, as if suddenly conscious of the hole she was digging for herself.

Victor came to her rescue. "I think Diane means having to deal with everything his parents would if they were here."

"Of course," replied Carol, smiling slightly at Diane.

"And I'm sure Tobias will be a great help, despite his other responsibilities." Diane continued.

"Well, I like to think of it more as having someone to share things with." Carol hesitated before going on. "And I'm certainly not taking Tobias away from Emily. But it must be the same for you now with Victor... it must be _such_ a comfort having him around."

Victor smiled, looking pleased. "I try to be, Carol."

Just then, Jackson and Emily arrived back from the exhibition and they listened to her chatting excitedly about some of the paintings. Abby turned to smile at Jackson, who had moved up next to her and was looking at her with concern. She reached for his hand to squeeze it reassuringly and her attention was drawn back when Emily turned to Carol and asked a question about Fisher.

"I noticed that you didn't bring Fisher with you tonight, which is a shame," Diane commented, going on before Carol could reply. "Well, you're certainly different from Tobias' other girlfriends."

Abby felt both Gibbs and Jackson stiffen beside her.

"I mean, wanting to get involved with his life like this. Emily barely got to know the others, did you, sweetheart?" Diane looked down at her daughter, who shook her head.

"Then lots of things will be different then... in a good way," Tobias put in firmly, his hand coming to rest on Carol's shoulder.

Diane's gaze snagged on his hand. "Yes, I can imagine they will be. And talking of things being different, I was just congratulating Abby on moving in with Leroy." Diane looked between Fornell and Gibbs, a smug smile curving her mouth. "Although you both kept it very quiet, didn't you, boys? Were you two scared of telling me?"

Abby glanced at Gibbs, who was staring levelly at Diane, his face blank, before she replied. "We told family and friends."

Jackson put in from Abby's right side. "I think Abby and Jethro told everyone who needed to know and who they wanted to know. Everyone close to them." Gibbs threw a glance at his dad, hiding his surprise.

Jackson had been kicking himself that he'd allowed Diane and her friends to rile him, and that he might have said too much, but above all, for allowing himself to be manipulated into leaving Abby with Diane.

Emily piped up, drawing their attention. "Uncle Jethro said it was special and that you keep special close."

Gibbs smirked. "I did, Em, and it's true... always will be."

Gibbs smiled at Abby, linking his left hand with hers as he continued to hold his arm around her waist. Diane's gaze dropped to where their left hands were linked, the rings obvious.

"Yes, well, while you were helping Abby move in, Emily, your father should have been making sure you were doing your homework," Diane put in.

"Oh, _mom, _you know I did that on Sunday instead. I told you I would. I didn't wanna waste a day with daddy. Oh, Abby... I've got something to show you." Emily rummaged in her bag before sitting down on one of the seats and beckoned Abby over to sit by her. "I took this when we were moving your stuff into Uncle Jethro's house."

"Wow... that's a really nice photo, Emily," Abby smiled, holding out the photograph to Gibbs.

Gibbs took it from her and Jackson peered over his shoulder. It was a shot of Gibbs and Abby standing by the tailgate of Gibbs' truck. They were both smiling at someone off-camera and Gibbs had his arm slung around her shoulders as Abby leaned against his side.

"You take a really good photo, Emily," Jackson smiled at the young girl who beamed at the compliment.

"That's real nice, Em. Can I keep this?" asked Gibbs.

Emily nodded. "Sure. I printed it for you."

Gibbs removed his wallet from his back pocket and slotted the photograph inside. Abby couldn't resist sneaking a glance at Diane and her breath caught at the flash of resentment she could see on the other woman's face, but it was gone in a flash.

"I have some photos for you too, Emily," Abby told her. "Tony gave them to me on Christmas Day and he did copies for your dad. I'll give them to him later."

"Cool. Did daddy give you those photos of us?"

Abby nodded, smiling. "He did. We've got that one of you and me up above the fireplace... you can have a look when you come round."

"When we go to the shelter next week?" asked Emily hopefully.

"Sure, why not." Abby shrugged.

"Will you come too, Carol?" asked Emily.

"Already am, Emily." Carol gestured between herself and Abby. "We usually go together on a food run once a month."

"Amazing that you find the time... with all your other commitments," Diane put in, gazing coolly at Carol.

"If it's important, I can always find the time," replied Carol, returning Diane's gaze levelly.

"Abby, will you help out with that project Mr Rindle wants to do?" asked Emily, oblivious of the stare down. Before Abby could reply, Emily dashed over to Carol, wrapping her arms around her neck from behind. "Carol? Oh please say yes, say yes, say yes, it'll be totally cool."

Carol laughed, grasping Emily's arms. "Count me in, Emily. It sounds fun. It's a lot of commitment in time though, I'm not sure if Abby will have the time to spare... she's usually busier than I am."

Abby caught Gibbs' eye and raised her eyebrows. He shrugged, his mouth twitching in a half grin as he tilted his head and she smiled back, nodding in reply.

Carol watched the incredulous expression flash across Diane's face as she watched the pair of them carry on a conversation without saying a word, and looked down at where Diane had a death grip on the back of the chair next to her.

Abby turned to Emily. "Be happy to, Abby... it seems I can persuade my slavedriver of a boss that I need time off when I need it after all."

Emily giggled, glancing at Gibbs who winked at her. "That's great." Emily released Carol and grabbed Abby's hand, trying to pull her up. "Come see the drawings, Abby... you said you would and you didn't come with everyone else."

Abby laughed as she got to her feet. "Alright, alright... leave my arm in its socket, Em. I'm rather attached to it." She turned to the others, picking up her bag and coat. "I'll see you later... what time do we have to leave, Tobias?"

Fornell glanced at his watch. "About half an hour, Abby, should be plenty of time."

Abby nodded. "Okay. I'll meet you outside."

Gibbs caught her eye and signed something and Abby grinned, signing back her agreement. Gibbs nodded, a half smile tugging at his mouth before signing, _I love you._

Abby stopped in her tracks, staring at him before signing it back, a broad smile on her face. Jackson couldn't suppress a grin of his own at the expression on her face. _That_ sign Abby had taught him.

"Oh, I know what that means, it's..." Emily began eagerly and Tobias put his hand on Emily's shoulder and she gazed up at her dad as he shook his head slightly and Emily subsided.

Abby grabbed Emily's hand and they headed off. Victor cleared his throat, catching Diane's attention who was gazing after Abby.

"Well, it's been great to meet you, Jackson." Victor shook Jackson's hand. "And you too, Carol." He nodded in her direction and Carol smiled back, inclining her head. Victor turned to the woman at his side. "Diane... you want to talk to Mrs Rochester, she said she'd wait for us?"

Diane dragged her gaze back. "Um, yes, yes, I do, Victor. Let's go. What would I do without you?"

Victor smiled. "Not a lot, hopefully."

Fornell cleared his throat. "Okay, let's go and follow Abby and Emily out... then we can head off ourselves," suggested Fornell, turning away and ushering Carol ahead of him.

TBC...


	40. Chapter 40: Starting to Bridge the Gap

**Closer Reality**

**Chapter 40 – Starting to Bridge the Gap**

After Abby looking at the exhibition with Emily, they'd organized how the young girl would get to the house in a couple of days to go with Abby and Carol to the shelter. Wrapping her friend in a goodbye hug, Abby headed outside to join the others.

In front of everyone just now, Gibbs had signed that he was going to find Tom and Margaret to say goodbye and accept their invitation to dinner for both of them.

Gibbs had surprised her slightly by wanting to get that set up now, and startled her even more by the last thing he signed, but Abby loved the idea of this being another 'first' that they were going to do together as a couple.

For a guy who professed to be no good at words, Gibbs was doing a really good job of _showing_ her how he felt with his actions and making it clear that he wanted her involved with his life.

Dinner with his friends might have seemed like a small thing but it meant a lot to her.

Abby and Jackson walked slowly behind Carol and Tobias as they headed back to Fornell's car. They came to a halt by Gibbs' truck and Tobias turned to Jack. "Good to see you, Jack. Hope it's for longer next time."

Jackson shook his hand. "Me too, Tobias."

"And you owe me a date, Jack. Don't forget," Carol reminded him with a smile.

Jackson inclined his head, grinning. "Not likely to, ma'am." He glanced at Abby. "Maybe we could sort something out before I go back to Stillwater... perhaps with that nephew of yours?"

Abby nodded. "Of course we can."

She could see how Jackson was making the most of having contact with this extended family of theirs. It was slowly sinking in how much he'd have missed over the years having any kind of connection with friends of his son.

Carol reached up with both arms and Jackson met her halfway, grinning as Carol kissed him on the cheek. Waving, Fornell took Carol's hand in his and they headed off towards his car.

Abby smiled as she watched her friends walking away, hugging Jackson's arm. He smiled at her as they leaned against the truck to wait for his son. "I thought you were the only firecracker around here but what she lacks in height, Carol sure makes up for in sass."

"That's a good way of putting it, Jack," said Abby laughing, before continuing thoughtfully. "Carol's had a hard time of it over the years, not just because of her height, so it's nice to see something positive happening... not that it's guaranteed to work, I know that but..."

"You can't help wishing," Jackson finished for her.

"Yeah, Jack," said Abby softly. "For both of them. Tobias deserves to be happy too."

Jackson gave a wry smile. "Yeah, I can see how Diane would have left a few scars."

"Huh, no kidding... and as much as I enjoyed the concert and seeing Emily, I'm not sorry to get out of there." Abby felt her jawline and neck, smiling at Jackson. "I swear I've done more jaw clenching tonight trying to stop myself from punching Diane, than I do on the toughest days at work. Keep this up and I'm gonna need a massage."

Jackson chuckled. "It did get a bit lively in there." He turned to face her. "And I'm really sorry, Abby. I didn't mean for it to happen like that, or for you to come over... she got me a bit worked up."

"So I gathered. Can't pretend I was happy that you did go over, Jack, after all we talked about," Abby chided gently.

Jackson looked sheepish. "No, I know... Was planning to get it done quick and get away and not involve anyone else. Didn't expect you to come flying over to my rescue, Abby."

"I wasn't rescuing you, Jack."

"Oh no?"

Abby nudged him. "No... just... seeing how you were doing."

Jackson grinned. "Of course."

"What got you so annoyed anyway... apart from Diane being Diane? Did she say anything about Carol?" asked Abby.

Jackson hesitated. "Don't worry about it."

Abby raised an eyebrow. "Jack."

"She said a lot of things... about all of us really, so I got a bit..." Jackson sighed.

"Annoyed," Abby finished for him.

Jackson nodded reluctantly. "Yeah. Sorry."

"Mmm, it seems she's good at getting under people's skin... she certainly got under mine," Abby admitted ruefully. "I ended up saying more than I meant to as well."

"What'd she say to you?"

"Don't worry about it, Jack. I dealt with it."

Jackson accepted her comment at face value, sensing there was more to it but also that she didn't want to be pushed. They waited in silence for a few moments until Jackson started laughing.

Abby eyed him out of the corner of her eye. "What?"

"Forthright, huh?"

Abby turned to face Jackson and as their eyes met, she started laughing too. "Yes, well... she is."

If anything Jackson laughed harder and that made Abby laugh more and it was only with an effort that he got his voice under control again, wiping his eyes. "She's a steamroller!"

Abby snorted. "I noticed."

"Admittedly a stunning one who can turn on the charm when she needs to. You can see why she attracts men like bees round a honeypot," acknowledged Jackson thoughtfully, "but Diane's also the kinda woman that makes a man feel he ought to check his wallet, his watch and his... erm, various appendages are still attached whenever she leaves the room."

Abby giggled, nudging his shoulder. "Vivid mental image there, Jack."

"Actually by the end there, I kinda felt sorry for her. She seems..." Jackson shrugged. "I dunno, quite bitter and lonely. That make any sense?"

Abby nodded. "You may have a point there... having just met her, you can probably see her with more objectivity than we can, and certainly the boys can. Although you might wanna leave off saying you feel sorry for her in Tobias and Jethro's hearing... for the sake of their blood pressure."

Jackson inclined his head. "Mum's the word."

"Although she's got Victor now," Abby pointed out, "and he's a really nice guy. A gentle man..."

"She'll eat him alive," muttered Jackson.

Abby huffed a laugh. "Stop it... I'm trying to be good here and you are _so_ not helping."

"Sorry... go ahead, Abbs. I'll behave." Jackson tried to look contrite but the twinkle in the blue eyes wasn't too convincing.

Abby eyed him. "Yeah, that'll be the day. Where was I? Oh yes, Victor. Well, he seems..." Abby paused as she searched for the right words. "... keen and Emily really likes him, which is nice."

Jackson nodded. "It is... and at least there must be something there under that surface of Diane's to produce a daughter like Emily."

"Yeah, thank God she doesn't seem to have taken after her mother. She's a really nice kid."

"It can't be easy for Tobias, or Emily sometimes, I guess," mused Jackson. "I've seen kids of divorced parents have a really tough relationship with the parent who _didn't_ get custody... or the parent who got custody makes it really difficult for the other one... and I could see how Diane could make things really difficult for Tobias."

"She could... and maybe does," said Abby. "Tobias doesn't say too much about it. And I think if Emily wasn't old enough to make up her own mind, it might get even more difficult... but she clearly adores her dad so I'm not sure what Diane could do to stop her seeing him. Although if there is something, no doubt Diane will find it if she wants. Hopefully, that'll get easier as Emily gets older."

"Sure hope so. Emily seems a smart kid so hopefully she'll figure it out herself." Jackson glanced at Abby, hesitating before going on. "Although I gotta wonder how well Diane's gotten over Tobias and Leroy... she left them, right?"

"Yeah... in both cases."

"Hmm..."

Abby turned to Jackson, seeing the thoughtful look on his face. "And what's that hmm mean, Jack?"

"Well, you saw the look on her face when she was watching my boy as much as I did."

"Oh... you saw that too, huh?"

Jackson nodded. "I did..."

"What... what did you make of it?" Abby asked hesitantly.

"Thought I was looking at a woman with regrets... she covered it well just now but you could see glimpses if you looked hard enough. Wonder if Leroy's seen it..." Jackson mused. He glanced at Abby and turned to face her fully when he saw her expression "Hey, it's not got you worried, has it?"

"No."

But she didn't sound convincing even to her own ears. It had been unexpected and Abby still wasn't sure what she'd seen on Diane's face, but Jackson noticing it too only gave it validity.

And more to the point, what did Diane plan to do about it?

Whatever their history, there must have been strong feelings between Gibbs and Diane at one point. Gibbs had to have been happy with Diane or he'd never have married her.

So how different was the woman Diane had become now compared to the one Gibbs had presumably loved at one point?

But even if there were no residual feelings left on Gibbs' side, as Abby hoped, it looked like it wasn't that simple for Diane. She trusted Gibbs completely but Diane was... an unknown quantity.

Her reaction to Abby moving in with Gibbs was certainly more heated than Abby had expected, especially since Gibbs was the husband before last and Diane definitely had no say or influence on their lives now. Even allowing for a lot of leftover bitterness from the divorce, it was years ago and so Diane verbally, but oh so politely, attacking them like that had been... extreme.

Did seeing Gibbs happy now really make such an impact on Diane that she wanted to lash out?

"Oh, Abbs... C'mere." Jackson wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side. "You are worried, aren't ya?"

Abby shrugged, playing with the sleeve of her coat and avoiding Jackson's all too perceptive gaze. "Well... perhaps a bit. There's a lot of history there."

"But you can't doubt Leroy's feelings, surely?" Jackson asked her gently.

"No, not him, of course not," Abby protested immediately before going on softly. "I just doubt myself, is all. Whether I'm gonna be enough for him, y'know..."

"Oh, sweetheart," Jackson squeezed her, kissing her hair. "If you can't see that my son loves you, then we need to make an appointment to get your eyesight checked out." He waited till she gave him a shaky smile before going on. "You're a woman any man would be proud of catching... most of those men in there tonight were envious."

"And you flatter," Abby nudged him, shaking her head. "But have I told you recently how great it is to have a dad again?"

"Yeah, but don't let that stop you. Never gonna tire of hearing that." They grinned at one another. "So, don't you worry about Diane... you hear me."

Abby mustered up a smile, nodding. "Okay..."

"Hey, and you know you can call me, talk to me about anything in the future if you need to, don't you, Abby?"

"I know, Jack. Thank you." She pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Sometimes it helps to have a friendly ear on the end of the phone," Jack suggested.

"I hope we'll be together more regularly than just on the end of the phone, Jack."

Jackson grinned. "Me too..."

Gibbs approached the truck, shrugging on his coat. "That's fixed... next week sometime for dinner, Abbs. Said we'd give Mags a ring once we're back at work and see what the caseload's like."

"Sounds good." Abby turned to Jackson and threw her arms around him and then began tucking his scarf round his neck and pulling his coat closer. "Now, can you remember the way back, Jack? Drive carefully and I left dinner for you... it's in the fridge and just needs to be heated up. And you will let me know when you're back safely, right?"

Gibbs suppressed a grin as Abby fussed over Jackson, who looked amused as he waited for a gap in the flow of words. "I been driving myself about for a while, Abby, and even feeding myself. I'll be fine."

"Nevertheless, you let me know, you hear?"

Jackson made to reply and Abby narrowed her eyes and this time, Gibbs had to cough to smother his laugh. Jackson chuckled, patting her shoulder. "Yes, dear."

"Good." Abby squeezed him tightly in another hug, turning to kiss Gibbs lightly in passing and bounced off towards where Carol and Fornell were waiting by his car.

Jackson continued chuckling, watching her go. "You keep hold of her, son. She's somethin' special, son... a keeper."

"Sure is." Gibbs glanced at his dad. "You sure you don't wanna come with us? I can drive the truck... all you gotta do is sit there."

Jackson patted his son's arm. "It's a nice thought, Leroy, but I'm sure. You kids enjoy yourselves... I'd only be a wet blanket. A nice quiet night in front of the TV with some food and beer sounds just about right."

Gibbs nodded. "Okay, Jack. We shouldn't be too late back."

"No rush." Jackson turned to open the truck door and hesitated. "I said I'm sorry to Abby already, but I owe you an apology too, son. Didn't mean to blurt out what I did."

Gibbs eyed his dad warily. "What did you say?"

"I know I said I wouldn't say anything, but it just sort of popped out about me being Abby's father in law... Diane got me so riled up."

Gibbs felt irritation rise up. "Jack..."

"I didn't mean to let it slip... was just gonna go over, introduce myself and get away, without needing any of you to come near... sort of a quick bombing raid and away." Jackson sighed, running a hand over his head. "Didn't quite work out like that."

"It rarely does with Diane," Gibbs acknowledged after a moment. "What did Diane say about Abby... and Carol?"

Judging from what he'd overheard just before he reached Abby, Gibbs could easily imagine what else Diane might have said... and from Jackson's reaction in the hall and now, his ex-wife had obviously pissed his dad off in a big way.

"Nothing you need worry about. I... dealt with it, Leroy."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, I got that, dad. You gonna tell me what she said?"

Jackson shook his head. "Let it go, son."

"Yeah, well, that's not easy with Diane either." Gibbs leaned against the truck next to his dad.

"Yeah, I get she could be like a running sore that just won't heal." Jackson rested a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Ya think?"

"What's that saying young Tony uses?" Jackson asked. "I got your back... no, that's not the one. Well, it is coz I have got your back, son, or at least I tried to, even if it wasn't that successful... Oh, I know." Jackson held up his finger, grinning. "On your six, Leroy."

Gibbs let out a laugh. "Yeah, that's the one." He eyed his dad for a moment. "Sounds like you did, dad... eventually."

"Yeah... after creating the fuss in the first place, I know," Jackson acknowledged ruefully.

"You said it. And hey," Gibbs nudged his dad, gesturing with his head. "What's with the Jethro just now?"

Jackson shrugged somewhat sheepishly. "Well, Diane called you Leroy when I first went over to her after I'd heard... what I heard and it kinda pissed me off." Gibbs smirked, shaking his head as Jackson went on. "I'm the only one who calls you that now... It's like my name for you. So it was a bit childish I know, but I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of using the same name she did." He eyed his son. "She raises your hackles fast, doesn't she?"

Gibbs snorted. "That's one way of puttin' it."

"Well, I'm not proud to admit it but things got outta hand a bit."

"Yeah, I got that..." Gibbs said dryly.

"Hear me out, Leroy." Jackson took a moment to order his thoughts. "I just had to say something and my temper got the better of me before I calmed down, but I'm sorry if that made it worse. She sure brings out the worst in people." Jackson paused for a moment. "She's a tornado, Leroy. How did you put up with her?"

"Got the scars to say I didn't."

Gibbs ran his hand absentmindedly through his hair, where the raised skin from the seven iron Diane had taken to his head could still be felt. But he knew his dad would think he meant emotional scars and he didn't disabuse him because there were a few of those too, even if they'd faded a bit by now.

"I mean I can see some similarities to Shannon beyond the red hair and the eyes, with the feistiness and the spirit Diane has but jeez, Leroy, she's nothing like Shannon," said Jackson sadly.

Gibbs stared at his dad for a moment, not wanting to get into this right now but not sure how to shut Jackson down.

"She's just so..." Jackson waved his hand as if searching for the right word. "Spiteful."

Gibbs wondered what else his dad might think if he knew Diane had managed to get Jackson's own father's watch in the divorce settlement. To this day, Gibbs didn't know why Diane wanted it, other than to hurt him and just because she could. At the time Gibbs would have done anything in order to hang onto the house... and he ended up doing just that, losing just everything else.

But Gibbs wasn't about to air all his dirty laundry with Diane in front of his dad. He figured being exposed to her tonight had given Jack more insight into what she was like than anything he could say.

"She wasn't always like that, Jack," Gibbs admitted quietly.

He might not have loved Diane, certainly not as he'd loved Shannon and how he loved Abby now, but at the time he had liked her. She had been what he hoped he needed at the time, and the relationship nose diving wasn't all Diane's fault. He had been more difficult to live with back then and when things began to go wrong, he'd made little effort to put them right, which only made Diane worse... and so the cycle went on.

"Then what went wrong, son?" asked Jackson gently.

Gibbs shrugged, looking at his dad cautiously, not used to the sympathy he could see on Jackson's face. "Not all her fault."

"Not all your fault either... or Tobias' fault, I'll bet," insisted Jackson gruffly. When his son inclined his head but didn't reply, Jackson went on. "Were they all... like Diane, your other wives I mean?"

Gibbs snorted, shaking his head. "No... there's only one Diane."

Jackson nodded, letting out a quiet chuckle. "Yeah... reckon the world's only ready for one Diane." Jackson sobered abruptly. "I got a lotta things wrong, son. I thought coz you'd married again after Shannon that you'd moved on. Didn't realize it meant the opposite... that you hadn't stopped trying to replace Shannon."

Gibbs didn't reply, gazing off into the distance and Jackson could see the emotions swirling in his son's eyes. It had hit him hard tonight just what his son might have gone through over the years, in a way Jack hadn't expected.

So maybe Diane had done some good after all tonight?

Jackson went on when his son remained silent. "I asked Abby if they were all like Diane. Redheads I mean... don't be mad at her, son, coz she told me," Jackson went on hurriedly when Gibbs sent a glare his way. "Be mad at me if anyone."

"Not mad, Jack." Gibbs sighed, falling silent for a few moments as he tried to order his thoughts. "Made a lot of mistakes too. Trying to replace someone who couldn't be replaced."

"I get it now, son... I do and I wish I coulda been there more during all those years you were struggling. Wish you'd have let me help... not kept me away." When his son didn't answer, Jackson looked over at Abby. "She's not like Shannon and yet very like her."

Gibbs followed the direction of his dad's gaze. "Yeah... yeah, she is." He turned to face Jackson. "Thanks for backing us up in there."

"Even if I did start it?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah... even then."

"You know how much I adore Abby and you're... you're my son... what else would I do?"

Gibbs swallowed round what felt like a boulder in his throat and pulled Jackson into a hug, whispering in his ear. "Thanks dad."

Standing next to Fornell and Carol over by the car, Abby watched as Gibbs pulled his dad into a hug and felt tears prick her eyes.

"Aww, that's sweet," said Carol. "They looked like they were arguing for a minute there."

"They were," Abby said quietly. She'd seen the telltale signs from Gibbs and watched Jackson look uncomfortable, so this hug was unexpected but very welcome.

Fornell touched her arm. "You okay, Abbs?"

"Yeah... it's just," Abby gestured in their direction, blinking back her tears. "Those two have been snapping at one another, arguing off and on... it's been real tense some days but they've managed to clear the air a bit, and earlier they had this really nice time together looking at photos... and seeing that now... it's such a relief. I so want them to be close again."

Fornell wrapped an arm around Abby's shoulders and pulled her into a one armed hug, while Carol took her hand and leaned against her leg.

"And how about you?" Fornell asked quietly. "You survive Hurricane Diane okay?"

Abby chuckled. "Well, I've still got all my arms and legs and I don't think I've got any blunt force trauma, so I guess we're okay... thanks to my back-up team racing in. I swear there were scorch marks on the floor."

"What'd she say?" asked Fornell. "Did she upset you?"

Abby shook her head. "Not upset exactly... she just annoyed me." She held up her hand when Fornell made to speak. "But it doesn't matter what she said... really it doesn't, Toby."

Fornell eyed her uncertainly and would have gone on but Carol caught his eye, shaking her head slightly. There was no point pushing Abby to talk if she didn't want to. It was usually only Gibbs who could get Abby to cave.

When Gibbs joined them, Abby was already settled onto the back seat, with Carol and Tobias in front. Gibbs opened the back door and slid in next to Abby. She smiled and leaned into his side as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Fornell pulled out of the parking lot, looking in the mirror. "You two gonna behave yourselves back there."

Abby grinned back. "Maybe... maybe not."

Carol held up her hand. "Okay... everyone, with me. Take a deep breath and let it out slowly and... _relax_."

Everyone joined in the laughter, and Fornell reached out to place his hand over hers, his larger one swamping Carol's smaller hand. "As great as it was to see Em sing... boy am I glad that's out the way for another year."

Carol shot Tobias a smile. "You don't need your indigestion remedy yet then?"

Fornell grinned. "Thought you were my indigestion medicine."

Gibbs snorted and Abby giggled as Carol stared at Tobias, an amused gleam in her eyes. "Thanks, Tobias... I think."

"It _was_ meant as a compliment," said Fornell with a sheepish grin.

"I know... I just need to get my head round this for a minute," teased Carol. "Never been called a bottle of Pepto-Bismol before."

TBC...


	41. Chapter 41: Double Date

**Closer Reality**

A/N: Several reviews recently inadvertently provided bunnies for this next chapter, as well as the usual flurry of little critters that Kesterpan and Gibbsredhoodie lob in my direction on a regular basis. So thanks to Rochir and Ceggle143 for bunnies, and thanks to Peanut84 for her local DC knowledge, which I've taken liberties with again.

* * *

**Chapter 41 - Double date**

As Fornell pulled the car out into the flow of traffic, Abby rested her head on Gibbs' shoulder and let her hand hand drop to his leg, relaxing into his side with a sigh. As Fornell and Carol talked up front, Gibbs took the opportunity to pull Abby closer, burying his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply and letting her warmth and scent wash over him.

"You okay?" Gibbs murmured quietly. He hadn't had a chance to talk to Abby on her own since he'd interrupted her stand-off with Diane.

He felt her nod against his shoulder and Abby twisted her head to brush a light kiss across his mouth. "Mmm, I'm fine... I mean really fine, not the fine that doesn't mean fine at all."

Gibbs chuckled, pressing a kiss to her hair. "Good."

"How 'bout you?" Abby whispered back, squeezing the solid thigh under her hand. "Which fine are you?"

Gibbs considered for a moment. "The workin' on it fine."

Abby smiled, reaching up to stroke his cheek and turning slightly to face him. "I'll take that. As well as Diane, it can't have been easy tonight, some of it... y'know, this being a school concert. I shoulda thought of that earlier."

Gibbs shook his head, leaning his forehead against hers. "Not easy, no... but wanted to be here."

"Thank you," Abby whispered, kissing his cheek and settling down against him again.

They both fell silent, Gibbs gazing out the window at the passing scene. Gibbs felt like he needed his basement to work through some things, for lots of reasons.

But he was hours away from that, if at all tonight.

There'd been a lot of emotion swirling around all evening, both with Diane, with Jack and with the reminders of Shannon and Kelly. But if he could just relax now and center himself again, then maybe he could take his mind off needing some quiet time, and he didn't want to ruin Carol and Fornell's evening.

"Hey... where we going, Toby?" Abby called out suddenly. "I forgot to ask in all the excitement."

"Heading to that jazz club with the good food I took you to last time we went out, Abby. Blues Alley, remember?" replied Fornell.

"What jazz club?" asked Gibbs and Abby chuckled at the possessive tone of his voice.

"Yeah, what jazz club?" echoed Carol with a grin.

"You can put that death glare away, Jethro, and don't you start." Fornell grinned at Carol and she returned his grink. "This was our annual 'dinner on my Director' night out. My usual unsuccessful attempt to lure Abby away to the bright lights of the FBI and not remain on the dark side of the Force. I thought we'd go somewhere fun for a change instead of stuffy."

Gibbs grunted in reply but said nothing.

Abby chuckled. "And it was a totally cool evening. I got to dress up, there was great food, soulful jazz, terrific company and above all, I wasn't paying." Fornell saluted her in the mirror and she laughed. "And nice Star Wars reference there, Toby. I'm impressed."

Fornell grinned. "Thank you, ma'am. I thought Carol might like it... that's the club not the movie reference."

"Well, get a move on then, Toby. Put the pedal to the metal, I'm starving," urged Abby.

* * *

As they entered the club and waited to be seated at a table, Carol looked round eagerly, taking in her surroundings. Gibbs looked over the interior of the club, scanning the seating area and turned to Fornell. "Keep your coat with ya."

Fornell threw him a puzzled glance, seeing Abby nod in agreement as she looped her arm through Gibbs'. When no further explanation was forthcoming, Fornell rolled his eyes. "Is this some kinda, trust me I'm a Marine thing?"

Gibbs just smirked and tilted his head and Fornell shook his head, muttering as he turned away. "Okay, okay... I don't know why I fall for it every time."

Abby giggled as she followed, throwing an amused glance at Gibbs, knowing how much he enjoyed teasing Tobias, even if it was in a good cause. As they followed the waiter and neared their booth in a corner of the club, Carol turned to Fornell and beckoned him to bend down so she could whisper in his ear.

Fornell pulled back to look at Carol. "Oh... I see."

Fornell took his coat and folded it up to place it in the corner of the benchseat as Carol shuffled into the booth. She was able to use Fornell's coat as a cushion to give her the boost she needed to sit at the table more easily, without it being up near her chin.

Fornell watched Carol getting settled and she threw him a bright smile of thanks. "I shoulda thought of that," he muttered, half to himself.

Gibbs clapped him on the shoulder. "Well, next time ya will."

Gibbs ushered Abby into the booth ahead of him, while Fornell slid in next to Carol. Abby leaned back in her corner, turning partway to face Gibbs as she looked around the club.

"Is that the same set as last time, Toby? The pianist looks familiar," Abby asked, when they'd ordered drinks.

Fornell turned to look. "Could be... guess we might remember once they start playing. If it is, they were good last time."

"I remember... and you can take me for a spin round the dance floor again later, Toby. For an armed fed, he's surprisingly light on his feet," Abby teased with a grin at Carol. "Even managed to dip me without both of us falling over in a heap on the floor. Not easy when you're my height... and weight."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow as he looked at Tobias. "Dancing, huh?"

Carol smothered a laugh at the look on Gibbs' face and Fornell smirked. "You trying to get me hung, drawn and quartered, Abbs?"

Abby giggled. "It's okay... he left his gun at home."

Their drinks arrived and when the waiter had vanished again, this time with their food order, Fornell raised his glass.

"Well, there's only one toast as far as I'm concerned. Here's to surviving the Devil's spawn with all our essential bits still attached and with minimal blood on the floor." Laughing, they clinked glasses and Fornell went on. "We couldn't have done that better if we'd planned it all out ahead of time... Maybe that's what we should do next time? Treat it like an op."

Abby laughed "You're right... but maybe sometimes improvisation is best."

Carol held up her glass again. "Okay, here's to team Fornell scoring a home run and despite Diane trying a few curveballs, and Team Diane... struck out. Although I gotta admit it didn't feel like that for a while back there, so thanks for the help, guys."

Gibbs clinked his glass against Carol's, blue eyes glinting with amusement. "Tag teamed."

Abby grinned. "We really did, and we are a totally awesome tag team... full of heavy hitters."

"Is that you with a sporting metaphor there, Abbs? That's as shocking as..." Carol waved her hand. "... Gibbs using a power tool."

Fornell snorted. "Oh no, I've had enough shocks for one night. Although Abby must've gotten a few body blows in before we arrived as _she_ looked like she was chewing a wasp when we got there... or were you responsible for that three strikes and you're out look on her face, Jethro?"

"I hope I didn't," Abby protested, gnawing on her bottom lip. "I was trying not to make things worse for you, Toby, and Jethro was very restrained."

"Hey... it's okay. Didn't mean it like that." Fornell reached across to pat Abby's hand. "Nothing you or anyone else does is gonna make _her_ any more difficult or less difficult than she was gonna be anyway. Diane would be awkward just coz she can..." Fornell trailed off, staring down at his glass.

Carol exchanged a glance with Gibbs and Abby before looping her arm through Fornell's. "And we'll cope with that as we need to... all of us if necessary."

Fornell glanced at Carol, smiling at her use of 'we' and brushing his fingers down her cheek. "We will."

"Got your back, Tobias," said Gibbs and the two men nodded at one another.

"And I know you didn't want Jack going over there, Jethro, but in a way, it kinda helped I thought." When Gibbs raised a disbelieving eyebrow, Fornell held up his hand. "No, hear me out. I don't know what _she _said before we got there and I don't like to think of her upsetting Abby..."

Abby threw Gibbs a glance as she jumped in. "She didn't upset me, Toby. I told you that. She just... pissed me off." Gibbs covered her hand with his own and she squeezed his fingers, giving him a reassuring smile in answer to his silent question.

"Okay... I won't push it, Abbs, but I know what she can be like. But with us all being there in the end, _she_ had more targets and it unsettled her I think. By the time we arrived, Diane looked like she was already on the ropes and it drew her fire away from Caz." Fornell shrugged. "That's all I meant... but I wouldn't willing put you in harm's way, Abby, you know that, right?"

Abby reached across the table to touch Fornell's arm. "Of course, I do, Toby."

"Well, next time, if it's a choice between Abby getting shot at or me, I'll be in there gnawing her ankles before you can say, I'm going for coffee," Carol added.

"Hey..." Abby held out her hands. "Look, no permanent scars, so stop fussing... _mom_."

"Yes, dear." Carol chuckled. "Victor seemed nice," she commented, changing the subject after a few moments.

"From the few times I've met him, he seems a very kind man," Abby put in.

Fornell nodded. "Yeah, poor bastard. What's he doing with _her?_"

Gibbs snorted. "He'll learn."

"Though if she'd hurry up and drag him down the aisle," Fornell pointed out. "I could stop paying alimony."

Abby pointed at him. "Excellent point there, Toby. Wonder what she's told him about you two."

Fornell scoffed. "Huh, nothing good I bet."

"Well, if that's the case, he's not very judgemental, is he?" mused Abby, sipping her drink. "He was very polite and reasonable tonight I thought... took me a bit by surprise how he tried to smooth the waters when things got a bit choppy."

"Maybe he's found a way of managing Diane," suggested Gibbs, and he and Fornell looked at one another for a moment before they shook their heads in unison, both chorusing "Nah."

Fornell chuckled. "Although he's probably getting his nuts roasted over an open fire by now for telling me about Emily's extra music practice without getting written permission from _her_ first... in triplicate and written in blood."

When the laughter died down, Carol shook her head, smiling wryly. "Listen to us... isn't it silly how one woman can make four adults, or five if you count Jack in too, all worked up like this? So rather than talk about her all evening, why don't we park Diane..."

"Oh I wish." Fornell put in feelingly as Gibbs snorted.

Carol chuckled. "Behave... what I meant was, let's forget about her and enjoy the evening, huh?"

"Sounds like a plan," agreed Gibbs, nodding and chugging back his drink.

Abby's phone shrieked from the depths of her bag, causing Fornell to jump as he protested. "I swear I'm never gonna get used to that thing. What the hell is it this time?"

Carol and Gibbs exchanged a grin. They'd gotten used to Abby's various text alerts and ringtones over the years, and they never knew whether it was going to be something spooky or just plain _loud_.

"It's an owl of course." Abby rummaged in her bag.

Fornell rolled his eyes. "Of course... shoulda guessed."

Abby poked her tongue out. "Yes, you should. I changed it from that evil laugh I had before when I got bored with it. But you wait till you hear my ring tone, it's the Psycho theme, the shower music. It's really cool, although it's a bit owl like so I might have to change one or the other if it gets confusing." Abby laughed as she read the text message. "It's from Jack... _Am home safe, mother hen. Have fun. Love, Jack._ Awww, isn't that sweet?"

Gibbs chuckled. "He's got you pegged."

"Wow," muttered Fornell. "A Gibbs who texts... is the world tilting on its axis?"

Over their food, they talked about Carol and Fornell, and the two kids, joining them on New Year's Eve when they were going to take Jackson and Gloria to the fireworks, along with Ducky.

* * *

As the evening wore on, Gibbs noticed Abby casting glances at the dance floor. When the music eased into a slow song, Gibbs stood and held out his hand to Abby.

Given the choice, he'd prefer not to dance but he could, if pushed... or dragged. Four wives meant he'd shuffled his way round a dance floor or three before now, but he didn't enjoy it that much, although he wasn't going to say no to the close quarters, hands-on aspect of dancing with Abby.

But the delighted smile that spread across Abby's face as she gripped his hand made the discomfort worthwhile... even if he did have to listen to comments about two left feet from Tobias ringing in his ears as they headed out onto the dance floor.

Holding his hand, Abby was conscious of the glances thrown Gibbs' way as they made their way through the other tables to the dance floor, even if he seemed oblivious to the attention. With difficulty, Abby resisted the urge to growl 'mine' and head slap all of them as they moved past their tables.

Fornell watched Gibbs and Abby walk away and turned to Carol. She chuckled, resting her chin on his arm, shaking her head. "Don't even think about it, Tobias."

"How'd ya know what I'm thinking?"

"Coz it's written all over your face." She nudged him, smiling. "Look, I appreciate the thought, really I do, it's so sweet. But even if I'm determined to do as much as I can in life, even I know dancing with you is not gonna be easy. It never is with tall men... you're all legs."

Fornell snorted, shaking his head at the ease Carol had cultivated in making light of so many difficult things in her life. "Okay... I get it. Sorry."

Carol shook her head, wrapping her arms around his. "No foul, no harm. Trust me, there's nothing I'd like more than to shuffle round a dance floor with you, but the only shuffling around we could do would end up with me smooching against something _very_ interesting, which I would find great fun... and I can guarantee you would too," Carol teased and Fornell's smile widened, inclining his head as she went on, "and the pair of us probably thrown out for lewd behaviour."

Fornell grinned as he reached for his drink. "You may have a point there."

"But honestly, Tobias... the only dancing I'd prefer to do is the horizontal kind."

Fornell choked on his drink and Carol giggled as she pounded him on the back. "I noticed," he grinned as he recovered, feeling the blush creeping up his neck.

Carol returned his grin, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "Hold that thought." Fornell hesitated and she tilted her head. "Something on your mind? C'mon, spit it out. I won't bite... well, not much."

"You gonna stay tonight?" Fornell asked hesitantly. "Didn't wanna assume."

"I'd like to... don't have to pick up Fisher till the morning so..."

Fornell nodded. "Good. We can pick him up when I give you a lift back to your apartment in the morning then... if you want?"

"That'd be good." Carol leaned in to kiss his cheek before reaching for her glass.

Fornell watched her drink for a moment. "Thanks for braving Diane... means a lot."

"Nothing brave about it... Told ya. I'm gonna try not to make things worse for you and Emily but I'm not gonna let _her_ intimidate me either." Carol eyed him for a moment. "That crack she made about your previous girlfriends... was that just Diane being bitchy?"

Fornell shrugged, feeling uncomfortable but figuring Carol deserved an honest answer. "Not totally. Not everyone can cope with either my job or that I've got a daughter... although for some, I guess meeting Diane might have been the final straw. All of that combined... maybe it was too scary."

"Well, I don't scare easy... and you understand about Fisher, more than anyone in a long time. So that means a lot to me too." Carol leaned into his side as Fornell put his arm round her.

Abby relaxed as they moved slowly to the music, Gibbs' arms around her, his large hands low on her hips as she looped her arms around his neck. It wasn't too crowded and the song was slow enough that it was more like a close hug mixed in with some slow shuffling. But being so close to him, absorbing his nearness and his addictive scent, and able to relax into his arms was all that mattered.

Her eyes ran over the strong lines of his face, his blue eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiled at her, his lips tugging up in that half smile that she always wanted to kiss off his face.

Abby leaned into him as he pulled her closer, resting his cheek against hers as he linked his hands behind her back. He nuzzled against her skin, inhaling her perfume, loving the feel of her soft warmth pressing into him.

Abby brushed her fingers through the short hairs on the back of his neck and felt his warm breath wash over her ear, a slight shiver running through her and she felt his arms tighten reflexively.

As they spun slowly, Abby caught sight of Fornell and Carol sitting close and deep in conversation. "It's going well, isn't it?" she murmured against his cheek.

A low chuckle vibrated against her skin. "Kinda noticed."

"See, I didn't need to organize or interfere or fix anything... it all happened anyway, like it was meant to be." She brushed her nose softly over his cheek, one hand sliding down over his neck to rest on his chest where he covered it with his hand.

"Though you been organizing something else, haven't ya?"

"Hmm?"

He pulled back his head slightly so he could see her face. "You introduced Carol to that science teacher so he wouldn't have to go through Diane, didn't ya?" He grinned as Abby blushed.

"That obvious, huh?"

She figured if she introduced Carol directly to David at the school, there was less chance of any messages or requests for help getting 'lost' before being passed on if they could bypass Diane entirely.

His grin widened, eyes glinting with amusement. "Nope... it's just what I'd do. Good tactics."

Abby settled against him again, her face resting against his. Her mouth was inches away from that spot on his neck that always provoked a growl when she attacked it, and she shivered involuntarily as she replayed that sound in her head.

The arm still around her tightened before his hand roamed gently up her back and she smiled into his cheek as she felt his fingers trace her bra strap. "Study in Braille, huh?"

Gibbs chuckled, nuzzling into her hair. "Uh-huh... just planning ahead."

"Me too," Abby murmured against his ear. "Keep thinking about your hands on me... your mouth... how you feel moving inside me."

She got that growl just from her words this time and her pulse sped up at the sound, desire coiling through her. She melted against him as he rasped in her ear, his lips brushing her skin. "Hold that thought."

Oblivious to anyone else, they continued dancing until the music moved into a faster beat. Abby separated from him reluctantly and Gibbs led her back to their table, his hand on her lower back as they weaved through the other tables.

When they reached their table, Abby glanced back over her shoulder at the now more lively dance floor. She held out her hand, giving Fornell her best puppy dog look. "Come dance with me, Toby, please? Can I borrow him, Caz?"

Carol smiled as Fornell glanced her way. "Yes, you may borrow my 'erm' boyfriend." Fornell rolled his eyes at the repeat of the slip up he'd made earlier. "Just don't wear him out too much."

Abby giggled. "I'll try not to... Come on, Toby. Let's see if you've still got those moves."

Gibbs and Carol watched them dancing, laughing as Fornell managed to spin and dip Abby again, though his triumphant thumbs up back at their table, nearly had the two of them off balance. Carol and Gibbs were content to sit and talk until an out of breath Fornell eventually managed to drag a laughing Abby back to the table.

"Aw, come on, Toby." Abby protested as she threw herself back into the booth next to Gibbs, who handed her a drink. "I was just getting warmed up out there."

Fornell held up his hands in surrender. "I'm done... you forget, I'm the ancient one here out of you lot."

Gibbs snorted. "Not by much." He shook his head when Abby turned a pout in his direction. "Don't look at me. Shuffling's about my limit."

"Lightweight." Abby grinned, squirming as his hand brushed a ticklish spot on her side. "Oh, before I forget," Abby went on, with her usual lightning change of topic. She went back to rummaging in her bag and shoved the packet of photographs across the table at Fornell and Carol. "Copies for you from Tony from my moving day."

Carol shuffled nearer and looked over Fornell's arm as they started leafing through the images. She grinned, pointing at one of Fornell and Emily. "I like that one."

"I told Emily earlier that I'd give them to you, and Tony said he'd do more copies if you needed them." Abby grinned at her friend. "You might like some, Caz... there's some _really_ nice shots in there."

"So I see," Carol commented. "And oh boy, it's a nice reminder of a day spent with some very hot men."

Abby laughed. "That's what you remember most about the day, is it?"

"Well... yeah." Carol rolled her eyes. "Was there something else going on?" Carol stopped at one of Abby smiling at Fornell, holding it up so they could see. "Look at you, girl. Don't you look gorgeous."

Gibbs nodded at Carol in acknowledgement. That photograph was one of his favourites too from this latest batch. Abby looked relaxed, her face glowing with happiness, her green eyes sparkling as she laughed.

Fornell smiled. "Real nice, Abbs... God knows how with this guy but you look happy... although as you seem to be looking at me in that shot, maybe I should take some of the credit."

Fornell smirked as Gibbs sent him a good natured glare and Abby reached across to punch his arm but was unable to stop her smile.

"Now children... just behave yourselves." Carol chided with a grin. "I'm serious though. Domesticity suits you, Abbs. It really does, hun."

Abby returned her grin, so missed the thoughtful look Gibbs sent her way. "And it feels totally great... just like really being where I belong."

TBC...


	42. Chapter 42: Wondering

**Closer Reality**

**Chapter 42 – Wondering**

Fornell drove them home and they bid farewell to Carol and Tobias outside the house. As Gibbs closed and locked the door behind him before hanging his coat up, Abby kicked her shoes off with a groan of relief and dumped her own bag and coat. Stepping up behind her, Gibbs slid his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck and placing a soft kiss on her tattoo before skimming up to her ear.

Abby leaned back against him, resting her hands on his arms, shivering slightly at the feel of his lips against her skin. "I think I'm gonna go straight to bed." She turned her head to kiss his cheek. "You gonna be in your den for a while?"

Gibbs squeezed her waist in gratitude before turning her in his arms, framing her face in his hands. He brushed a soft kiss across her mouth. "Not tonight."

He cradled the back of her head as Abby tucked her face into his throat, her lack of heels meant she was now at the right height to nuzzle into his neck, and she did just that... wrapping her arms around his waist, breathing him in as she all but melted against him.

"You sure? I don't mind, really I don't."

Gibbs tilted her face up. "Need you more."

* * *

By the time she'd finished in the bathroom, Gibbs was in bed, lying on his stomach with his arms hugging her pillow and the comforter had slipped down to his waist. From the gratifying view of his broad shoulders and expanse of his back, Abby could see most of the curve of his spine.

The way his arms were wrapped round her pillow had the effect of bunching those impressive shoulder and arm muscles, and she swallowed as she remembered what all that strength felt like under her hands.

Approaching the bed, she bent to kiss his shoulder as she let her fingers trail over the contours of his back. "I hope the other half of you is as bare as the top half."

Gibbs chuckled, turning his head to grin at her over his shoulder. "Guess you'll have to find out."

"Mmm, I like a challenge."

She let her hand drift down his spine into the hollow at the base, ghosting her fingers into the dimples which she now knew were ticklish and grinned as he snorted and squirmed slightly under her touch. She hummed appreciatively as her hand encountered the bare globes of his ass and squeezed gently, massaging the firm flesh.

"Didn't see much point getting dressed again... and that's coming off too." Gibbs inclined his head at the nightdress she was wearing.

Abby grinned before pulling it over her head. Gibbs rolled onto his back and her eyes roamed over his chest, desire coiling through her at the now familiar hard planes of his body and the smattering of silver hair across his chest and trailing in a line down his stomach to disappear under the bedclothes.

His blue eyes slid slowly over her naked body and she felt goosebumps break out from the heat and hunger in his gaze. Abby reached up to pull her ponytail tie out and Gibbs crooked a finger to beckon her closer. As she leaned over him, his large hands tangled in her hair, pulling her head down to coax her into a lingering kiss.

When the kiss ended, Abby smiled against his mouth. "You trying to take advantage of this domestic goddess?"

Something flashed across his face as she pulled back but it was gone before Abby could identify it as he went on. "Thought had crossed my mind."

"Oh good." She grinned before sliding under the covers to join him.

She settled on her side, facing him and Gibbs lay there with his head propped on one hand, the other beginning to roam gently. His eyes followed the path of his fingers as they leisurely caressed her body.

Abby watched him for a few moments, examining his face. "Something else on your mind?" He'd been more quiet than usual even for him on the ride home and she'd wondered at it.

Gibbs shrugged but didn't reply, avoiding eye contact as his fingers traced gentle patterns over her skin. It was a barely there touch feathering her skin so slowly and it made her shiver.

"Jethro?"

Gibbs took a deep breath, stopping his caresses and gesturing between them, finally meeting her gaze. "Is this okay? This life?"

"Mmm?"

"Giving up bits of your other life I mean."

"Giving up..." Abby frowned. "I don't think I'm giving up anything. More like adding to it. What makes you ask? What brought this on?"

Gibbs shrugged again, inwardly cursing that he couldn't once again translate what was in his head easily into the right words.

Some days it seemed Abby had given up an awful lot of her former life... that she was giving up everything for him and in his darker moments, Gibbs worried if it was too much to ask. If what they had, the life he could offer her was enough to keep her happy.

Not that he'd specifically asked Abby to give up anything but the events of LA had seemed to put a halt to her going out clubbing with friends, something she used to do often. Coupled with moving in with him and his dad staying this week, it had seemed like everything Abby had done lately outside of work was centred on him and his life.

He loved it. He wanted her in his life... in every aspect of it.

He was starting to regain that feeling of being in a partnership again... and that the black hole in his life was being filled.

But he worried Abby would end up resenting him for it. Gibbs wanted to somehow tell her that it was okay not to make everything about him... to keep her old life intact if she wanted to.

"Something DiNozzo said this morning... and Carol tonight. About domesticity suiting you."

"And it does," said Abby without a hint of doubt in her voice.

"S'what you said."

"And what? You think I'd say it if I didn't mean it." She dipped her head so she could catch his gaze which had dropped again, to where his hand was resting on her side.

Another shrug.

"Jethro?"

He raised his eyes and did meet her gaze, searching her eyes before shaking his head. "No... you wouldn't. I just..."

"Got to wondering," she finished for him.

A nod this time, and it was accompanied by such a vulnerable expression on his face that her heart ached for him.

The expression was gone just as quickly as it came but she was getting practised now at catching these flashes. And just because they came and went quickly on his face was more down to his ability to mask his feelings than the feeling itself going away that fast. If anything, it meant it was deeply felt.

"Well, stop wondering." She cupped his face and pulled him in for a kiss. "Do you think I'd do anything I didn't want to?"

He shook his head, sliding his hand round her neck.

"And yes, domesticity does suit me. Do you have any idea how happy you make me?" Abby smiled, playfully nudging his nose. "How much at home I feel here, with you? How complete I feel? Whole... that's how I feel now, and it's all down to you."

During the long time when she didn't have Gibbs as she'd wanted to, she'd crammed her days and nights with as much as she could, partly in an attempt to fill a life that had been more lonely than she'd cared to admit, even to herself.

Gibbs swallowed over the rush of emotion that rose up. "Want you to do what you want... when you want it."

"And I will."

"So why haven't you been out with your friends?"

Now it was Abby's turn to drop her gaze, and she traced random patterns on his chest. "Ah... well..."

"Yeah?" Gibbs tilted her chin up so he could see her eyes.

"Well, I guess it's been a bit busy lately and..." When he raised an eyebrow, Abby rolled her eyes. "Okay, yeah, I've not felt like going clubbing much since... _him._ I kinda think if I go out with Tony, it'll be easier. Sorta get back on the clubbing horse but with someone there I trust... and someone you trust too, right?"

Gibbs nodded. "I do."

"Then I'm hoping it'll be easier from then on... that make any sense?" Abby gnawed her lip.

"Yeah, it does. As long as that's all it is."

"Pinky swear." She held up her hand, finger extended, and his half grin broke out as they 'shook' on it. "Besides, I don't even think of it as giving up my former life. I think of it more as smooshing our two lives together."

Their professional lives were already interwoven, so it was _just_ a matter of adding the most important parts of their personal lives to the mix.

"Smooshing, huh?"

Her grin turned mischievous. "And oh boy, are we good at smooshing."

Gibbs smirked. "Ya think." He cupped her face, brushing a kiss across her lips, murmuring against her mouth. "Love ya just the way ya are, Abbs. Don't wanna change ya."

Abby leaned in to press a lingering tender kiss to his mouth and Gibbs slid his hand to the back of her neck, kissing her back until they had to break for air.

"And you didn't need to ditch the pigtails tonight."

"Oh," Abby felt herself blushing.

She'd chosen that hairstyle and dressed slightly differently deliberately tonight, to try and put her on a more equal footing with the way Diane always looked so elegant and sophisticated, as lame as that sounded. And of course he'd noticed and probably worked out the reason why, but she loved that he was making an effort to reassure her.

Gibbs slid his hand into her hair, massaging her scalp. "Love the ponytail but pigtails are you... or down like this."

As far as he was concerned, she didn't need to measure up to or compare herself with anyone. She was Abby... unique.

"I'll remember that." Abby smiled tenderly.

Gibbs trailed soft kisses along her jawline to her neck, breathing her name against the skin, sending a shiver rippling through her. His fingers trailed down her body, smiling as her muscles quivered beneath his touch and her eyes fluttered closed as she moved closer, rubbing against him encouragingly, their legs tangling.

His hands moved slowly over her body, feeling smug satisfaction at the way her breathing sped up, a mew of pleasure sounding low in her throat... his body reacting rapidly to the way she always responded to him.

His touch was light as a feather on her delicate skin and the sensations of this slow teasing seduction were sending warmth diffusing through her.

And all his intense focus on _her_ was always an incredible turn on.

And his hands felt amazing... the hinted at strength, the long sensitive fingers and calluses catching lightly on her skin. She felt her muscles letting go and every nerve ending lighting up under his sensuous touch, her concentration disappearing in a haze of pleasure.

"Oh God," she moaned. "I'm beginning to understand how the wood feels. Good job you haven't got any sandpaper in the bedroom or I'd be in big trouble."

Gibbs chuckled, nuzzling his nose against her cheek, kissing across the soft skin. "Need hands for this."

Abby grasped his hand, bringing it up to her face, nuzzling into the palm. "Love your hands... did I ever tell you that?"

Gibbs shook his head, curling his hand round her cheek. Abby turned her face, kissing her way over his hand, her tongue and lips taking their time to lick and nibble and suckle on his fingers till he was convinced there was a direct connection between his hand and his dick.

When he could stand the torture no more, he leaned in to take her lips, letting his hand slip down her body again and she moaned into his mouth as he resumed his exploration.

Gibbs seemed in no hurry, taking his time as if re-memorizing every inch of her body all over again. His hand ghosted behind her hip and up her spine and back over her sides to feather over the sides of her breasts and below to tease their sensitive undersides.

Her own hands were not idle.

Taking their own inventory, mapping out the hard planes and softer skin of his muscles and carding through the silver hair on his chest. She caught his nipples under her fingertips, hearing his low moan.

When his hand returned up her body across her breasts to her shoulders and neck, his mouth came back to hers, pouring more heat into the kiss as they moved closer... the gap between their bodies narrowing until the friction and slide of bare skin made her breathing hitch.

Gibbs slid his hand lower until his fingers found her and Abby gasped into his mouth at his touch... sure and knowing. Her body responded and she soaked in the sensations he was producing as his hand soaked up her moisture.

He took his time, slowly circling her clit, sliding his fingers inside, losing his rhythm momentarily as her hand wrapped itself around his hardness. She began stroking him, fingers sliding around his length, palm rubbing over the tip to spread his own moisture and his hips jerked towards her unconsciously.

Abby watched his face as she worked him steadily, speeding up or slowing down to tease. In turn, he pushed her higher and higher but keeping her on the brink and she growled into his neck in frustration, which triggered that low, raspy chuckle which she loved.

She reciprocated with skilful fingers and a rhythm that threatened to loosen his control earlier than he wanted. As tempting as it was to let Abby finish him off with her hands, Gibbs needed to be inside her.

He needed that connection.

Needed to feel her wrapped tightly around him... inside and out.

Pulling her closer, Gibbs hitched her leg over his hip. Lying still on their sides, facing each other, he guided himself inside, sliding home into tight, wet heat.

His hands slid to her ass and she shifted forward at the same time as he pulled her tight against him... both relishing the incredible feeling of the slide of their skin together and the building pressure as she undulated her hips. Abby could feel the pulse of him inside and squeezed her internal muscles around him, loving the moan it pulled from his throat.

For some reason, this position felt more intimate.

Awkward too.

He couldn't thrust as deep or have as much freedom of movement as usual and neither could she. And while they nearly always shared eye contact at some point during sex, somehow this was more intense... more electric... more erotic.

They found a slow rhythm that worked and it wasn't so much movement as a grinding circular motion as they slid against each other. It wasn't enough to get him off from this position. It merely increased his arousal until he was aching and desperate, but it was more than enough for her... friction and heat and pressure just right.

Undulating against him, she watched his face intently, his eyes almost dark, barely a sliver of blue left.

His hands on her ass and the strength in them added an edge to her movements and her climax when it came was sudden and intense, taking her by surprise and all she could do was cling to him as she rode it out.

When she could focus again, he'd pushed her almost completely onto her back, still buried throbbing inside, waiting with a smug grin for her to focus on him again. As Abby laughed shakily, she wrapped her arms around him and shifting her legs higher up his back.

Gibbs bent to kiss her and began rotating his hips again, holding her in place as he sped up, changing the angle and depth to take what he needed.

With his head buried in her neck, Abby felt his mouth on her skin, her collarbone, her tattoo, her shoulder, wherever he could reach as she arched towards him, still trembling from her orgasm, her inner muscles still spasming around him.

As he moved faster and harder, Abby let her mouth go for his neck, nipping and licking and he outright growled against her as his thrusts became harder but more erratic.

Abby nipped his earlobe, whispering, "C'mon, Marine. Come for me."

And she was rewarded with his back arching, his neck corded with strain as he released a deep groan, head dropping to her shoulder as he spilled inside her.

When Gibbs came back to himself, they were still joined and her fingers were tracing random patterns on his back as she kissed his neck and face languidly.

It was more than a few minutes before either of them could move. Dragging the bedclothes back over them, Gibbs turned the light off before spooning behind Abby, kissing her neck softly. She squeezed his arms as they held her tightly, enjoying teh intimate quiet and it wasn't long before sleep took them both.

TBC...


	43. Chapter 43: Standing Up and Moving On

**Closer Reality**

**Chapter 43 – Standing Up and Moving On**

After such a hectic day, by common consensus, the next one was a lazy one for all three of them. Abby helped Gibbs some more on Tony's almost completed birthday present in the basement in the morning, and in the afternoon she went for a walk with Jackson. They'd work out with Tony how to get his present to his apartment when he arrived later on.

Tony was coming to pick Abby up as she was taking him out for dinner for his birthday... then the two of them were going dancing; the latter as much to help Abby to get back on the clubbing horse, and Gibbs was relieved Tony would be with her.

Despite her protestations, Gibbs could sense Abby was nervous and one successful night out with someone who would take care of her and let her have fun at the same time would ease her mind... and his.

It was understandable if she was apprehensive, but Gibbs also recognized how important it was for Abby to go out again, as she used to. It would be like regaining part of her life, proving she could still do it, once she got past the initial trepidation.

So by the time Tony arrived, Abby was upstairs getting ready and Gibbs was the one to open the door to his SFA, who grinned and stepped through, holding a black rose.

"Hey, Boss. Hope I'm not too early. Traffic was light."

Gibbs smirked, eyeing the flower. "You shouldn't have."

Tony laughed. "I know... I don't know what came over me. I just couldn't help myself."

"Abby's upstairs getting ready."

"Good coz I was hoping to catch you, at least for a few minutes without having to wait till you're both back at work or calling you... coz it's easier to show you." Tony moved into the hallway, peering round the corner of the living room. "Hey, Jack, how ya doing?"

Jackson waved from his position on the couch where he was reading a book. "Hello, Tony. Good to see you again. Happy birthday and you're looking very smart, if I may say so."

Tony looked down at himself. "Thanks, Jack. Gotta dress up for Abby."

He was wearing his black leather jacket, black jeans and green shirt... a sort of compromise between being smart enough for going out to dinner and something comfortable enough for dancing... and given this was Abbs, it was odds on there'd be a _lot_ of dancing.

"Always dress up for a beautiful woman... it's a good motto." Jackson put his book aside and eased himself to his feet. "I'll make a start on heating up that dinner, Leroy. We gotta eat, as well as these young 'uns."

"Okay, dad, thanks. Something I gotta show Tony."

Gibbs inclined his head and Tony followed him down to the basement. Gibbs leaned against the workbench and looked expectantly at Tony. "You wanna go first?"

"Sure, Gibbs." Tony nodded, pulling paperwork from his jacket pocket after dropping the rose on the workbench.

"Remember the other day when I said I had an idea for this vacation you wanted to surprise Abby with?" asked Tony, waiting for the nod from Gibbs before going on. "Well, I was right, Gibbs. My buddy still has his place on Tortola on the Virgin Islands and I called him and he's fine with letting you both have it, whenever you like."

"Very generous of him."

"Ah, he's a good guy... never gets there much himself these days so he rents it out as often as he can. Helps offset the cost of running the place." Tony handed Gibbs one of the pages. "Anyway, these are the dates the place is free, so if you can decide fairly quickly then I can set it up for you."

Gibbs ran his eye down the list, before pointing to a date. "That one looks about right."

Tony peered over his shoulder. "Okay... I'll check with him tomorrow and get it booked if it's still okay, though it's probably not changed since yesterday." Tony handed him the rest of the paperwork. "This is the stuff about the house. It's got just about everything you had on your list... Abby'll love it."

Gibbs nodded, scanning the pages. "I'm sure she will."

"And it's got a marina... and my buddy also has a buddy who's got a boat there. I mean, it's a boat with an engine and okay, it may be one of those fibreglass boats... which _probably_ means it's been made with power tools. But a boat's a boat, right?" Tony looked at him hopefully, seeing the smirk on Gibbs' face.

"It is." Gibbs nodded. "Thanks, Tony. Appreciate it."

Tony grinned. "No problem, Gibbs... Thanks, er, for asking me to help."

Tony knew how much Gibbs guarded his private life, so to be asked to help with something personal had made him feel ten feet tall. It felt pretty special that Gibbs had trusted him with all this... and the fact that his Boss was actively wanting to go on vacation spoke a lot about how worried he'd been and how much he thought Abby needed a break.

"You gonna tell her or leave it a last minute surprise?"

Gibbs shrugged, still reading the paperwork. "Not sure yet."

"Surprises go one of two ways with women. They either love 'em or you get your balls handed to you on a plate." Tony paused, realising what he'd said. "Not that Abby would ever do that with you, I'm sure... I mean... I'm sure she'd love a surprise."

Gibbs chuckled, clapping Tony on his shoulder. "You might have been right the first time. How much?" He inclined his head to the paperwork.

"It's on the last page, at the bottom there," Tony pointed and Gibbs leafed through to the end to look at the price.

"That's fine, Tony." Gibbs put the paperwork in a workbench drawer and closed it. "Got something to show ya." Gibbs beckoned Tony to the corner where Tony's present stood, with a sheet thrown over it, which he pulled off. "It's nearly finished. Should be able to get it over in the truck to your apartment at the weekend, if ya like."

Gibbs watched Tony's face as he looked over the cabinet. His SFA looked taken aback as he stepped closer, reaching out to touch the wood, running his fingers slowly along the top. "This is just... this is fantastic, Gibbs. Still can't believe you made something for me."

Gibbs shrugged. "With Abby's help... and Jack said he'd like to help finish the handles too. His contribution I guess."

"No one ever made anything for me before," Tony admitted softly.

Presents from the team, his family, were always special but this was something else...

"Then it's about time someone did. Glad you like it, Tony." Gibbs watched Tony stand silently, staring at his present. "You'd better get going," he reminded him gently.

Tony shook himself out of his trance. "Yeah... reservation's at eight, so we got plenty of time. Been looking forward to it. We been doing this for my birthday for years. Never miss."

"Not even for a hot date?"

Tony huffed a laugh, shaking his head. "Nope... Abby definitely tops a hot date. I mean..." Gibbs snorted and Tony rolled his eyes. "I'll qualify that, before I get concussion. I mean I'd rather spend my birthday with my best friend than someone I won't see for more than a few weeks."

Gibbs blinked in surprise at the quiet statement, meeting his friend's eyes, nodding slowly, moved by the words.

"Look out for her tonight, Tony."

"Of course, Gibbs." Tony frowned slightly. "Always do."

"Yeah I know, it's just..." Gibbs trailed off, shaking his head and Tony waited him out. "Abbs hasn't been out dancing since she got back from L.A."

"Ah... I see what you mean, Gibbs. Is that... deliberately avoiding going out or just a coincidence, even though we don't believe in them round here, because of moving in and Jack being here this week?"

Gibbs shrugged. "She says it's because we've been busy and she hasn't felt like going out but... she also said she's been waiting to go out with you, so..."

"She's more nervous than she's letting on. Okay, I get it." Tony finished for him.

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah."

Tony sighed, running a hand over his hair. "Yeah... understandable. After being abducted from the parking lot of a club, I think I'd be nervous about going clubbing again very soon. I'm pleased she's waiting for me though."

"Me too, Tony. No one I trust more to look after her if I'm not there."

A wide grin spread across Tony's face at Gibbs' words. "On it, Boss. I'll look after her."

"I know you will." Gibbs glanced up the stairs. "Best get back up."

Gibbs headed upstairs, Tony following after he scooped the rose up, and they emerged into the kitchen, Jackson nodding to them from where he was standing at the counter.

"You want a beer, Tony, before you go?" asked Jackson as his son moved over to the fridge.

"No, thanks, Jack. I'll wait till we get there."

As Gibbs popped the caps on beers for himself and his dad, they heard footsteps on the stairs and Gibbs saw Tony's eyes widen and his shoulders straighten as he gave a low whistle. "Wow."

Gibbs turned to follow the direction of Tony's gaze to see Abby coming down the stairs.

Abby's outfit covered her from head to toe so it wasn't exactly revealing but it was possibly the sexiest thing Gibbs had ever seen her wear. His blood pressure had taken a beating more than few times over the years with some of her outfits, but this one left him feeling he'd been hit by a two by four... and judging by Tony's appreciative expression, he wasn't the only one.

A black top was tucked into snug-fitting black pants, with a black and silver belt around her slender waist. The pants were tucked into more slender boots than the ones she normally wore, ending in 'fuck me' heels. Her leather jacket was black, as was the scarf looped around her neck, the only colour relief being the skull patterns on the back of her black gloves.

Abby grinned when she paused in the doorway, her green eyes sparkling with mischief as she looked between the three of them. "Hello, boys... pussy cat got your tongue."

The husky voice and throaty chuckle wasn't doing anything to help his self control and his first thought was to throw her over his shoulder and carry her straight up to bed.

He was toast.

Jackson chuckled, moving forward to kiss her cheek. "Well, these two look as if they've been struck dumb, Abby, but I haven't. You look wonderful... makes me wish I was thirty years younger."

Abby looped her arm through his, smiling. "Why, thank you, young man. If these two don't regain the power of speech by the time we get back later, I'll reconsider my options."

Tony shook himself, moving forward and handing her the rose with an exaggerated bow and a wide smile. "You look gorgeous, Abbs. If you're ready, your carriage awaits."

Abby took the rose, smiling as she threw her arms around Tony. "Happy birthday, Tony. And you're looking pretty hot yourself. Nice jacket."

Tony looked between Abby and Gibbs. "I'll go warm up the bat mobile, Abbs."

"I'll, erm, get on with dinner, Leroy." Jackson headed for the kitchen, smirking.

As Tony passed him, Gibbs caught his eye. "Tony."

Tony stared at him for a moment before nodding. "Got it, Boss. Secure the perimeter... set up a no fly zone." Tony grinned at Abby before heading for the door.

Abby threw a teasing smile at Gibbs as he approached and backed up into the hallway in front of him. As he crowded her against the wall, Abby rested her hands on his chest, her boots bringing her to eye level and he looked straight into gleaming green eyes.

His hands went to her hips, sliding over the smooth material of her pants to rest on her ass, squeezing gently and her hands curled into the front of his T-shirt.

"Now, you wouldn't be worried I was gonna get hit on tonight and couldn't handle myself now, would you, Special Agent Gibbs... especially with Tony to protect me?"

"In that outfit, you're gonna have to beat 'em off with a stick."

Abby giggled. "Which I am totally used to doing... so don't make me kick your ass for fussing too much."

"Wouldn't want you kicking my ass in those heels."

Gibbs leaned in to playfully nudge her nose, before he pressed a kiss to her cheek in front of her ear, smiling against her skin as she gasped slightly. "Have fun."

When he pulled back, Abby tilted her head on one side, brushing the rose down his jawline as she murmured. "Don't wait up, dear."

Gibbs smirked. "You think I'm gonna be able to sleep thinking about those boots, and this?" He squeezed her ass again, pulling her against him.

Abby giggled softly. "Point."

He bent to kiss her neck, sliding his arms more fully around her to wrap her in a hug and she leaned into him, humming contentedly as she ran her hands over his back.

* * *

After Abby and Tony left, the two Gibbs' men had an early dinner as Gibbs wanted to spend most of the evening in the basement, finishing off the carving for the handles to Tony's present.

As they ate, Jackson eyed his son, who was even quieter than usual. "Must be a relief that Tony's with Abby tonight," he eventually ventured, guessing the cause of Leroy's preoccupation.

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah... he'll look after her."

"I remember you said Abby was kidnapped from outside that L.A. club... she must be nervous, I guess, about going out somewhere similar."

"Uh-huh... it's partly why Tony's gone with her."

"Hope it doesn't trigger another flashback... or panic attack, like I did," said Jackson sheepishly.

"Reminders everywhere, dad. Don't worry about it."

"Not gonna stop me feeling guilty about that for a while... but yeah, I know what you mean about reminders. Every time I walk into the store and stand behind that counter, or catch sight of that Winchester..." Jackson hesitated, his gaze distant for a few seconds before shaking his head and refocusing on his son's face. "All I can see is that kid I shot."

Gibbs reached across to rest his hand on his dad's arm. "That'll fade."

"Wish I could be so sure, son." Jackson patted his hand. "But if Abby's trying to get over it..."

"She's determined to get over it but she needs to get her confidence back."

"Imagine she used to go out a lot... lively thing like she is." Jackson smiled fondly.

Gibbs returned his smile. "Oh yeah... and she did. Loves dancing. Says she's not gonna let the Phantom take away that part of her life."

"Well, if Abby's strong enough to try... to get out there and fight after what she went through and not let it take over her life, then I guess I can try and do the same thing." Jackson nodded determinedly.

What had happened in the store was threatening to take over his life, but only because he was letting it. It was time to take back what he could and find some way of making peace with what had happened.

Gibbs placed his hand on his dad's shoulder, squeezing gently. "You will... just give it time."

"She seems so strong in so many ways but there's a lot of vulnerability there too, isn't there? You don't see it straight away but it's there... and I'm not just talking about the Phantom." Jackson hesitated before going on. "I don't know what she's said about the other night but I think Diane knocked her a bit."

Gibbs eyed his dad curiously. "She say what Diane said to her?"

Jackson shook his head. "Nope... wouldn't tell me and I wasn't gonna push. Doubt you have either, right?" Jackson also doubted Abby would have said anything about what they suspected were Diane's continued feelings for his son, so he wasn't about to broach the subject.

Gibbs inclined his head in agreement. "No point." If you pushed Abby on something she didn't want to talk about, she'd just clam up. They were a lot alike in that respect.

"Make sure you give her the reassurance she needs, won't you, Leroy?" Jackson waited till Gibbs met his gaze before going on... not sure how to tell his son _without _telling him, but determined to do his bit if he could to help Abby. "Don't let Diane get to her... don't let her brood over whatever it was Diane said."

Gibbs stared at his dad for a moment, wondering what he was getting at, before nodding slowly.

* * *

Abby waved goodbye to Tony from the doorway and he waited till she was inside before driving away. It was well after midnight and the house was quiet, just the glow from the embers of the fire lighting the living room.

She was still buzzed from dancing, even though her feet were killing her. Not only had Tony enjoyed himself on his birthday but it had been just what she needed to start the process of getting her confidence back. She was both relieved and excited to begin to get that part of her life back.

Abby knew it would take a while and was resigned to feeling a degree of uncertainty for some time to come. But it had helped tonight to have her Tony with her, who was only slightly less protective than Gibbs.

Not bothering to shed her jacket, Abby headed upstairs. Given the way Gibbs had looked at her earlier, she had a feeling he might want to unwrap everything she was wearing himself... and she was more than okay with that.

It wasn't only the dancing that had gotten her buzzed... the thought of what that heated gaze promised had occupied her thoughts more than a few times this evening.

Abby entered their bedroom to see Gibbs sitting up in bed, clad in T-shirt and, she presumed, boxers hidden under the comforter. With his hair tussled and still looking wet from his shower, he was propped against the pillows, reading a book... which didn't help keep her calm at all.

Only Gibbs could look like sex on a stick in glasses.

She closed the door and leaned against it, watching as he removed his glasses and tossed his book on the nightstand.

"Hey, Marine..."

"Hey... have fun."

"Heaps of fun. Tony was great... He didn't leave my side all night, like a big protective teddy bear." Abby grinned. "Just what I needed. I'll tell you all about it later... I'm glad to be home. Been thinking about you."

Abby almost _felt_ his eyes run over her body as she stood there and Gibbs crooked a finger to beckon her over, and she resisted the urge to take a flying leap at the bed and instead pushed off from the door slowly.

His eyes ran down to her boots as she walked towards him and he threw back the covers so he could sit on the edge of the bed. He reached out to pull her to stand between his legs.

"Been thinking about you too... especially in these."

Gibbs ran his hands up the back of her legs, across the leather of the boots and up the smooth material of her pants, over her hips and onto her ass.

He'd not been in bed that long after spending time in the basement working on Tony's cabinet, sorting his head out after yesterday, thinking about what his dad had said tonight.

But he didn't even try to go to sleep when he got to bed, knowing he wouldn't be able to until Abby was back... safe. And he'd gotten so used to going to sleep wrapped around her that he doubted he'd get to sleep anyway, even if he tried.

Although what had been occupying his thoughts since he came upstairs was the smoothness of those tight pants under his fingers, the sight of those boots and how those curves felt under his hands.

Abby rested her hands on his shoulders, feeling the warmth of his body through the material of his T-shirt. She bent to kiss him, fingers brushing through the short hairs on the back of his neck and up through the damp longer strands higher up.

Gibbs slipped her jacket off as she kissed her way along his jawline and nuzzled into his neck, inhaling deeply. He smelled _soooo_ good, fresh from his recent shower and she wasted no time in wrestling his T-shirt over his head so she could get her hands on some bare warm skin.

Abby let herself be pulled into his lap, straddling his legs as his hands ran over her boots and up her legs to cup her ass. She rocked over him, gasping as she felt him rub against a spot that had been aching for him all evening.

Gibbs grinned and her breath caught at the boyish smile as he flipped them over and Abby giggled as she found herself flat on her back on their bed. He settled over her, grinding slowly against her and she gave a breathy moan as she arched against him, feeling the hard ridge through the thin material of his boxers.

Taking her mouth, he kissed her until she was boneless beneath him before pulling back to unzip her boots. As her legs came free of the boots, Abby playfully ran her feet down his chest and stomach and on down over the bulge in his boxers. As her toes traced his length, she giggled as she felt him twitch under her touch and he grabbed her ankle to stop the torture.

Gibbs loosened her belt and peeled off her snug pants while she pulled her own top off, leaving her in a lacy black bra and panties which spiked his arousal even higher.

Abby watched as he removed his own boxers, her gaze snagging on his thick cock, swollen and already leaking. Needing to get her hands on bare flesh, she surged up and into his arms and Gibbs pulled off her panties and dealt with her bra as she was busy attacking his neck with her mouth.

He kissed his way down her throat and across the swell of her breasts, sealing his mouth over a nipple as her hands speared into his hair to hold him close. He glanced up, taking in her blown pupils, shallow panting breaths and felt a surge of satisfaction that he could put that look on her face.

He spun her round, hands roaming over her body, cupping the weight of her breasts in his palms and rolling her nipples in his fingers. Abby reached behind to grab his ass, pulling him close as she rested her head back against his shoulder. Gibbs pushed her hair aside so he could press his lips to her neck.

Gibbs rotated his hips, his erection grinding against her ass as she wriggled back against him. He urged her to bend forward over the bed, facing the mirror and raked his eyes over her body, along the beautiful slope of her back to the curve of her ass. He heard a throaty giggle and saw Abby watching him in the mirror, a playful smile curving her mouth as she rested her hands flat on the mattress.

He bent over her back, kissing his way down her spine, enjoying the way she moaned and arched into his touch. As she spread her legs further apart, Gibbs held onto her hips and brushed the head of his cock over her folds, coating himself in her wetness and Abby whimpered as he nudged her clit with each pass.

He lined himself up and slowly, steadily pushed inside, feeling her warm heat yield and groaned at the feeling of the tight grip she had on him as her muscles fluttered. Gibbs held onto her hips as Abby pushed back against him, both of them moaning as he bottomed out, balls snug against her ass. When he was completely buried, Gibbs paused to regain control, looking along the line of her back to their reflection.

Abby's head was hanging down, panting heavily as she adjusted to him, her body trembling. "Oh my god," she moaned. "That feels so good."

"No kidding," he muttered, taking in the picture they made in the mirror.

Biting her lip to try and keep the noise down, even though she badly wanted to let loose, Abby felt him begin to move, _oh so_ slowly at first, rocking her forward with each deep stroke.

His hands were strong on her hips, the fingers beginning to dig in harder as he pulled her back onto him as he thrust forward... the feel of him driving her crazy, this angle hitting her just right.

As his rhythm increased, she braced her arms, panting as she watched them in the mirror, his powerful frame towering over her and the sight and feel of him was enough to tip her over. Abby moaned low in her throat as her whole body began to shake from the intensity as she came... hard.

As she contracted around him, Gibbs plunged forward as deeply as he could, curling over her back as his own release rolled through him.

Still shaking, Abby collapsed forward onto the bed as she felt his weight on her back and Gibbs followed her down and they both collapsed in a heap, panting heavily as aftershocks quivered through them both.

Needing to stay close but trying to keep his weight off to the side, Gibbs buried his head in the curve of her neck, running his hands down her arms and laced their fingers together above her head.

Abby turned her head to nuzzle his face, kissing him tenderly, sharing breaths as their pulse rates calmed. When he groaned and released her, rolling onto his back, she laughed softly and followed him, sprawling languidly across his front.

Curling a hand round her neck, he tilted her head, kissing her until she melted into him. Gibbs rubbed his hands over her back, chuckling as Abby all but purred like a contented cat, nuzzling into his neck.

With their bodies cooling off rapidly, Gibbs hauled up the bedclothes around them and Abby snuggled back into his side, draping an arm round his waist and flinging a leg over his, enjoying the intimate quiet for a few minutes.

"So... I'm guessing you like my boots?"

Gibbs let out a laugh. "Oh yeah... I definitely like your boots... and the rest, even if you're gonna kill me one day."

Abby chuckled. "Nah... got too many plans for you to let that happen."

They lay quietly for a while and Gibbs was distracted from his thoughts by Abby suddenly yawning into his chest, giggling softly as she tried to smother it.

"Sleepy," she mumbled as she traced random patterns on his arm. "I'll tell you about our evening tomorrow... but I gotta tell ya, it felt good, y'know, to take that first step. I felt more like me again tonight... that make any sense?"

Gibbs smiled into her hair. "Makes a lotta sense. Proud of ya, Abbs."

TBC...


	44. Chapter 44: Unwanted Visitor

**Closer Reality**

A/N: This chapter is the result of a huge bunny lobbed in my direction by Kesterpan. She has a lot to answer for, as does Gibbsredhoodie who leads me astray too frequently. This chapter belongs to both of them... as thanks for all the help and discussions and encouragement. I hope I did the bunny justice. As they both said... _she_ would not go quietly...

* * *

**Chapter 44 – Unwanted Visitor**

"Mom, we're gonna be late!"

"No, we won't, honey."

"Your mom's right, Emily." Victor put in from behind the wheel. "We're nearly there. Didn't you say Abby wouldn't be leaving till nine o'clock?"

"Yes, but... we shoulda left earlier." Emily pointed out from the backseat.

Diane twisted in her seat to look behind her. "Well, I didn't decide to go into town until the last minute, young lady. So stop worrying."

"But, mom, you've never bothered coming with me before when we've gone over to Abby's place," Emily protested, "Y'know, when Victor's driven me to Abby's apartment... her old apartment I mean."

"Well, today I am and I told you already... I'm going shopping. The fact that we're dropping you off on the way there is just a coincidence," replied Diane, her voice sharpening. "And I don't expect the third degree from you, Emily."

Emily subsided with a huff. Victor glanced across at Diane, lowering his voice. "You okay?"

Diane eyed him. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be? Don't I look okay?"

"You look great, as always." Victor reached across to pat her hand and she smiled. "But you didn't sleep too good though the last couple of nights, did you? I could feel you tossing and turning."

Diane snorted. "You mean when you weren't sleeping like a baby yourself and snoring your head off?"

Victor chuckled. "Yeah... in between all that."

Diane shrugged. "I guess I was a bit restless... but I should be able to catch up later, if you don't keep me awake."

Victor grinned. "Yes, ma'am." He looked in the mirror to see Emily practicising some signs, her fingers moving rapidly. "What you signing, Emily?"

"Oh, I'm just practicising my finger spelling." Emily held up her hands, waggling her fingers. "It's more difficult sometimes than the signing coz it's more... fiddly for the fingers, you gotta be more careful. So I was just going through our names. I can show you later if you like?"

"Love to, Emily." Victor looked over at Diane. "Which reminds me, I didn't realize Leroy could sign."

"Mmm?" Diane shrugged. "I've never seen him use it before. He learned it in the Corps I think. No doubt he's trying to impress his new mother in law."

Victor smiled. "Well, we all need as much help as we can get in that department. He seemed pretty fluent in it at the concert."

"Well, I thought it was rude to have a conversation in front of everyone like that," Diane stated flatly.

"Maybe it was a private conversation," Victor reminded her gently.

Diane shrugged. "Even so."

"They went way too fast for me, I couldn't catch any of it." Emily giggled. "Abby can go so fast... like really, really fast. I wonder if her mom is even faster? I guess she'd have to be, wouldn't she, coz if she's totally deaf, she has to use it all the time."

"Yes, she probably would. I thought you said you knew one of the signs, Emily, the one that Leroy did at the end?" Diane asked over her shoulder. "The one your father stopped you saying."

"Oh... that was really cool. It was, I love you. Look... this is it." Emily leaned forward, pulling on her safety belt so she could sign to her mom, pressing the sign to her arm. "You try it, mom."

Diane looked down at her daughter's hand, covering it with her own where it lay on her arm. She cleared her throat. "That's... that's really nice, Emily. Show me later, honey, and we can practise it properly."

"Okay. That'd be great."

Victor glanced over at Diane as she turned to look out of the window, but she remained silent for the rest of the journey, her face averted.

As they pulled into Gibbs' street a few minutes later, Emily began bouncing in her seat. "Pull up behind Abby's car please, Victor... quick."

"Alright, calm down, Emily. I'm sure she won't leave without you," Victor laughed as he complied. No sooner had he pulled to a stop than Emily released her safety belt and was out of the car, running up the pathway to the front door of Gibbs' house.

Victor glanced across at Diane, who was still silent in the front seat, gazing at the house. "Emily's got a point though. It's the first time I've dropped her here at your old house as opposed to Abby's old apartment. You gonna be okay?"

"Of course I am. What do you mean?" Diane turned to face Victor.

Victor shrugged, gesturing with his head at the building. "I thought you hated this house. You've told me often enough you never wanted to see it again, never mind set foot in it."

Diane frowned. "You know very well I don't like the house and the painful memories associated with it... but I can't change where Emily needed to go this morning."

"No... but why put yourself through it?" asked Victor quietly. "You've not been back since you left, have you? And a lot of years have passed since then."

Diane ignored the question. "I'm sure I'll survive... and I'm not going to disrupt my plans just because we had to bring Emily here rather than where you've always dropped her."

"Okay, okay," Victor said soothingly. "But you needn't even get out, if you don't want to. It won't take me a minute to see Emily safely inside."

Diane patted his arm. "Well, that's a sweet thought, Victor, but we're here now... and besides, it would be rude not to at least say hello, don't you think?"

"Maybe but..." Victor trailed off.

Diane sighed when he didn't go on. "But what? Spit it out."

"Well, maybe it'll be a bit difficult for Leroy too... and Abby? Have you thought of that?"

"Difficult?" Diane shrugged. "Maybe, but we're all adults, aren't we? I'm sure we can be civil to each other and if they can't... Well, that's not my problem. As I said, I'll be fine and I really don't understand why you're making such a big fuss about it." Diane got out of the car and headed up the path just as the front door opened.

Victor watched Diane striding purposefully towards the front door for a moment before saying quietly to himself. "I'm not the one making a fuss, honey."

* * *

From where she was in the kitchen, Abby heard the doorbell and called out to the Gibbs' men who were in the basement. "I'll get it... that's gotta be Emily."

Abby opened the front door and Emily rushed in and threw her arms around Abby, babbling excitedly. Abby laughed as she returned the hug, looking down at the young girl. "Hey, shorty. Good to see you too and no, you're not late. Hope you've got just as much energy when we need it later on as you do right now. Is Victor coming in for a minute?"

"That's very kind of you, Abby. We'd love to."

Abby's head snapped up as she heard the decidedly feminine voice as opposed to the deeper masculine one she'd been expecting, and saw the last person she wanted to see anywhere near the house, now almost at the porch steps.

Before she could gather herself, Diane had breezed through the front door and into the hallway to stand next to her daughter and was turning to Abby with a smile.

Her dismay must have shown briefly before Abby could school her features because the smile Diane was wearing could only be described as self-satisfied. Feeling momentarily flustered, Abby tried to cover it by turning her back on Diane to greet Victor as he appeared in the doorway.

"Morning, Abby. Good to see you... hope we're not too late."

"Not at all, Victor. I was just getting ready. Come on in." Abby closed the door behind him and took a deep breath as she turned round, careful to guard her expression.

Diane was looking round her with interest as she moved further into the house. "We won't stay long of course." Diane threw a smile over her shoulder. "Victor is going to drive me into town to go shopping. Emily was so excited about going to the shelter this morning and seeing the photographs you promised her, that she's talked about nothing else since last night, isn't that right, honey?"

Diane looked down at her daughter, who nodded and asked. "Can I, Abby? Please can I have a look like you said... do you want to wait till we get back or have we got time before we go?"

"Erm, yes, of course, Emily. I'm sure we've got time to look at a few of them." Abby led the way into the living room, trying to suppress the urge to punch that smug grin off Diane's face as she walked past, not liking the feeling of being played in her own home, or that Diane seemed to be using her own daughter as cover to get a closer look at Gibbs' life and the house she used to live in.

Question was, Abby thought as she glanced at Diane, having breached the castle walls, what was the dragon going to do next?

* * *

Down in the basement, Gibbs paused as he reached for his coffee mug, narrowing his eyes as he cocked his head to listen. Jackson was seated at the workbench working on varnishing the handles for Tony's cabinet and glanced up when he sensed his son's sudden stillness.

His hearing wasn't as good as it used to be and while he could make out a buzz of voices upstairs, Jackson couldn't distinguish them clearly enough to identify who they belonged to.

"What?"

The anger that passed across his son's face was unmistakeable. "What the hell is she doing here?"

"She? Who?"

"Diane," Gibbs ground out, taking off for the stairs before his dad could reply.

Jackson watched his son take the stairs two at a time and struggled to his feet, cursing his age. Grabbing his stick, he followed at a much slower pace. "Aw, hell..."

As Gibbs appeared through the basement door, Emily rushed over to him for a hug. Abby found herself welcoming the sight of Gibbs even more than she usually did, feeling like she could do with a hug from him herself. But the fact that he was there to support her gave Abby a great deal of comfort.

And anyone who didn't know Gibbs well wouldn't have seen anything amiss, but Abby could see the tension in his shoulders as he embraced Emily, and the smouldering anger in his eyes as he looked over the top of her head at Diane.

Gibbs recognized the satisfied look on his ex-wife's face.

He'd seen it often enough when they were married when Diane thought she'd scored a point. It used to piss him off then when Diane lived under the same roof and it sure as hell did now when she had no right to be here, and certainly wasn't welcome.

Diane was on his turf now, invading his privacy... in Abby's personal space.

But because Emily was with her, it also provided Diane with the perfect cover. So he could hardly do what he wanted, which was throw her out right now... and from the smug smile on her face, Diane knew it.

Gibbs nodded to Victor, who returned his greeting. The guy looked a little uncomfortable, casting glances at Diane as if he was trying to work her out.

_Yeah, good luck with that one, buddy..._

Jackson arrived in the basement doorway, slightly out of breath and leaning heavily on his stick. He smiled at Emily. "Hello there, Emily... all ready to go and see the shelter?"

Emily smiled as she moved across the room to stand next to Abby. "Hello Jackson... totally ready. Really looking forward to it."

"Victor." Jackson nodded briefly, eyeing Diane as he moved past her into the kitchen to stand next to his son. "Diane... Didn't expect to see you this morning."

"Well, then, I hope it's a pleasant surprise, Jack," replied Diane with a smile.

A non-committal grunt was Jackson's only reply and an awkward silence descended, which was broken by Emily tugging on Abby's arm. "Abby..."

Abby shook herself, smiling down at Emily. "Yes, I know... photos. Let's have a quick look before we go." Abby wrapped an arm around Emily and ushered her into the living room, glancing over her shoulder to where Gibbs was still staring silently at Diane, his gaze level and face blank.

Sighing inwardly, Abby paused by the fireplace and picked up the photo of her and Emily in the snow which Fornell had taken. "Recognize it?"

"Uh-huh. That's so cool you've got it up over the fire. I've got mine up in my room at home. And this one is great..." Emily gestured at the photograph of Gibbs and Abby which now stood in the centre of the mantelpiece, with Abby and Emily on one side and Gibbs' girls on the other.

Abby was conscious of Diane and Victor moving into the room, with Jackson following. She saw Gibbs take up a position in the doorway as Jackson settled into the armchair, not taking his eyes off Diane.

Abby found her stomach churning with nerves as she sensed Diane behind her, sure she wasn't going to be able to restrain herself, despite Emily's presence, if Diane made any comments about the photos of Shannon and Kelly which were now up round the room.

Maybe Victor seemed to sense some of the tension too as he moved up next to Emily as she looked along the line of photographs. He stood with his hand on her shoulder as Emily gazed at the photo of Shannon and Kelly for a moment without speaking before the young girl glanced up at Abby, looking solemn.

Abby didn't know what Fornell had told Emily about Gibbs' first wife and child, but she assumed she knew something. So Emily was either being sensible and keeping quiet, or she was subdued because she sensed the awkward tension which had descended on the adults.

"Come, see some of the others, Em." Abby grabbed Emily's hand and moved away from the fireplace. Gibbs watched as Abby threw a glance in his direction and he saw the plea in her eyes and it drew him out of his building irritation.

Abby walked Emily round the rest of the living room, choosing the photos Emily would recognize from her apartment rather than any personal ones Gibbs had put up in the past few days. She hoped that Emily wouldn't comment on those and give her mother an opening.

As they were stopped in front of one photograph of the team, Abby sensed Gibbs moving up behind her and was grateful when his arm came round her shoulders and a warm hand came up to rest on the back of her neck, thumb stroking the skin softly.

Gibbs spoke for the first time. "Come have a look at these, Em." He gently squeezed Abby's neck before turning away to pick up one of the albums still on the table and he settled on the couch, beckoning Emily to his side.

Abby sat on his other side and rested an arm on his leg, soaking up the warmth in his eyes and slight smile on his face. Abby leaned forward slightly so she could see Emily. "Tony and the team got this together for our Christmas present... something to remember the day by."

Emily nodded. "Dad told me."

"Remember this?" Gibbs pointed at one photo and Emily laughed.

"I do... that was so funny. I thought Tony and Jimmy were going to be stuck like _for_ever. Oh, look... I like that one." Emily pointed to another photo of Gibbs and Abby. "Look, Victor... mom... I was standing next to Tony when he took that one."

Victor moved nearer, tilting his head to view the photo as he wrapped an arm round Diane's waist. "They're all great, Emily. A nice way to remember the day."

Abby's hand strayed to the dog tags on the chain round her neck in an unconscious habit she'd developed. Abby saw Diane's eyes drop to her hand as Abby pulled the tags out to hold, catching the raw emotion in Diane's eyes before the older woman covered it up.

"I gave your dad some of these, the copies Tony did for him," Abby told Emily. "There might be some there you'd really like too. Just tell me and I can get them done."

"We can look at the rest later, Em, when you get back." Gibbs closed the album, smiling at the young girl as they both stood up. As Abby put the album back on the coffee table, she couldn't help stiffening slightly as Diane spoke into the strained silence which had fallen again.

"Well, the photos certainly make the place look a bit more welcoming than I remember, Abby." When Abby didn't reply, Diane went on, gesturing to the couch. "And I see some of this must be your furniture... it's a nice difference in styles, which doesn't look as out of place as you'd expect it to."

"Place looks fine." Jackson put in from his chair.

Diane ignored the interjection as she prowled round the room, eyes roaming over the contents, seemingly oblivious of Gibbs' gaze never leaving her and Victor glancing at her nervously. "Although you haven't changed the place much yet, have you, Abby? You must have so many plans with what to do with the old house."

"Well, I'm sure these things take time... Abby's only been here a week, after all," Victor interjected with a somewhat forced cheerfulness when no one replied.

Abby met Diane's gaze, getting tired of these sideways digs at her home and indirectly at Gibbs, which were presumably designed to make her lose her temper. "There's no need to change anything. It's my home just as it is. I like it."

"Oh, really," replied Diane. "Surely you must want to change something? I know I did. I always thought this house had so much potential."

Abby gritted her teeth, conscious of Gibbs tensing beside her and felt his hand on her lower back and she focused on the warmth of his touch. "My home is perfect, thank you. I see no point in changing things... or people," Abby added softly and Diane narrowed her eyes and the two women stared at one another for a few seconds.

"Diane..." Victor said quietly, drawing Diane's gaze. "We're making Abby late."

"Yes, we'd better get going. I'll just get my bag, Emily." Abby escaped to the kitchen, grabbing her bag from a dining table chair and leaned against the counter for a moment to regain her composure.

Jackson must have gotten up quickly for he appeared in the kitchen almost straight away and before he could say anything, she'd turned and flung her arms round the older man in a tight hug.

"You okay, Abby?" asked Jackson concerned as he patted her back as he returned the embrace.

"I will be... What the hell is she doing here?" Abby whispered urgently in his ear. "She's really freaking me out." She pulled back, looking round Jackson quickly to check the coast was clear before meeting his eyes. "It's like I've picked up a stalker... again."

Jackson held her at arm's length. "Again?"

Abby shook her head. "Oh... Long story, Jack. Definitely for another time. This is just totally ridiculous. I feel nervous... and I live here. Okay... here I go. Let's get the hell outta Dodge." She hugged him again, kissing his cheek and walked into the hallway, calling out, "Okay, Emily, we'd better get going."

After saying goodbye to her mom and Victor, Emily joined Abby in the hallway. "Are we picking Carol up or is she meeting us there?"

"No, we'll pick her up on the way." Abby grabbed her keys from the hall table. "It'll be easier and then we can all come back here after. Your dad's bringing Fisher over later. Okay... ready, Em?"

Emily nodded eagerly, bouncing on her toes. "I am."

Abby turned and jumped slightly to find Gibbs right behind her and he slid his hand round the side of her neck, brushing his thumb gently along her jawline as he held her gaze. Abby blinked slowly at him, soaking up the calm affection she could see in his eyes, wishing she could say something but feeling self conscious... and _hating_ it.

This was her _home_ now and suddenly she felt awkward in it in a way she'd never done before, even before she moved in... even before they were together.

"See you later."

Gibbs nodded, quirking his half grin. "We'll wait for ya."

He brushed a soft kiss across her mouth before drawing her into a warm hug, which Abby returned, squeezing him tightly, conscious of Diane watching them from the living room but really needing the contact.

After Gibbs closed the door behind Abby and Emily, he detoured to the kitchen, leaning in close to his dad who was making coffee. Lowering his voice, he said, "Can you get Victor away from Diane for a few minutes? Need to deal with this."

Jackson eyed his son warily before replying, equally quietly. "Sure thing, Leroy. You're not gonna do anything rash, are you? We won't need to dispose of a body later, will we?"

Gibbs snorted. "Don't tempt me."

Jackson patted his son on his arm before heading into the living room, and smiling at Victor cheerfully. "Before you go, Victor, have you got time to come see Leroy's Challenger out front. It's quite something... restored from the rust up."

"Love to, Jack. I saw it as we pulled up... helluva car." Victor glanced at Diane, trying not to sound too eager to get out of this suddenly awkward situation for a few minutes. "Honey? You in a rush to go into town?

Diane shook her head, smiling indulgently. "No rush... we've plenty of time. So yes, you go right ahead. I know what you boys are like with your toys, so have fun. I'll be fine. I'm sure Leroy and I have got lots to catch up on."

Gibbs waited until the front door closed behind Jackson and Victor before turning to Diane, who was standing in front of the fireplace, hands in her coat pockets. It was only because he'd had years of reading her face, usually in the spirit of self preservation, that he could see the nerves behind her smile.

As he continued to stare at her without speaking, Diane eventually grew uncomfortable under his gaze and was the first to break the silence. "You can put that stare away, Leroy. It didn't work on me before, it's certainly not going to now."

He ignored her comment. "What you up to, Diane?"

"Up to, Leroy?" Diane threw a smile over her shoulder as she turned to face the photos over the mantelpiece. "My, haven't we got paranoid as we've gotten older?"

"Whatever it is, it won't work. What are you doing here?"

"This is just a pleasant social call, seeing as how we all seem to be connected again." Diane turned away, running her fingers slowly along the mantelpiece and Gibbs fought the urge to remove the photo frames out of her reach.

"And you thought you'd be welcome?" Gibbs stepped further into the room when she merely shrugged but didn't answer. "And I never figured you for a coward, Diane."

Diane laughed. "Oh, I'm not a coward, Leroy. I thought you'd have realized that by now."

"Then quit hiding behind Emily."

That got a reaction as Diane's head came round and she glared at him.

"I'm not hiding behind anybody, least of all my daughter." Diane paused for a moment and her tone when she spoke again was almost amused as she continued on her circuit of the room. "I'm not sure why my presence seems to make you and Abby nervous. She must be very uncertain of herself to be upset so easily by me just dropping by to say hello... or maybe it's you she's not sure of?"

"Leave Abby outta this." Gibbs ground out, his jaw clenched.

"Then don't tell me what I can and can't do with my own daughter." Diane shot back. She paused by the recliner chair and brushed her hand along the top.

"If you're pissed at me, take your best shot... you've had enough practice. Is this about trying to get back at me, is that it? And you're doing it by attacking Abby," he demanded.

"Hey, I'm not attacking anybody... I'm just defending myself here." Diane pointed at him. "And I've got more enough practice in _that _to last me a lifetime. And don't you think I've got just cause even now, after the way you treated me."

"It's more than ten years ago... and still doesn't explain why you think that gives you the right to go for Abby now." Gibbs shook his head in disbelief. Abby had done a lot for Emily and her school in recent years, so this sudden about turn in Diane's attitude was as puzzling as it was annoying.

Diane cut in, coming to a stop in front of him. "And you think I've forgotten all the pain you put me through?"

Gibbs narrowed his eyes, ignoring her comment. "What's triggered this, huh? You can't bear to see me happy, is that it? So you take it out on Abby?"

Diane huffed a laugh, saying scornfully. "Oh, I think she can take care of herself."

"She shouldn't have to." Gibbs shot back, his voice lowering as he glared at her and Diane looked warily at him. "It's none of your business what Abby does... what we do in our own home."

"Home, huh? Well, good luck if she feels at home in this house." Diane gestured dismissively around her.

But her protest couldn't hide the shadow that Gibbs saw flash across her eyes at the mention of home.

Diane had always hated his house, taking every opportunity to criticise it, making sure Gibbs knew she never felt at home living in it. In some ways, he recognized that Diane found it easier to attack the house than to attack Shannon... something she'd learned early on would only provoke his temper.

"She does feel at home," Gibbs stated simply. "And you can't stand that, can you? That you have no say in how I run my life now."

"I couldn't care less how you run your life, Leroy." Diane raised her voice until she was almost yelling.

"Then get out of Abby's house." Gibbs shouted back.

"Abby's, huh?" Diane broke off, turning away as if to regain her composure but when she spoke again, the disdain and anger was clear in her voice. "You always used to make it quite clear this house was yours... or rather, Shannon's, and would never be mine. Don't tell me Abby's so good in bed that she's got her hands on this house too?"

An icy rage descended on Gibbs at the direct insult to Abby and Diane must have seen it on his face and realized she'd gone too far as she froze. As Diane stared at him, slightly wide eyed, he stepped closer, right into her personal space. Gibbs didn't say anything for long seconds, just stared her down, seeing the alarm building in her eyes.

"You mean like you tried to get your hands on this house." He kept his voice low and dangerously soft and had the satisfaction of Diane swallowing, her eyes darting to the side as if looking for an escape route.

Gibbs waited till her gaze came back to his, staring for a long beat in silence before going on, biting off each word. "The way you tried to take away the house my daughter grew up in." Diane had the grace to look mildly uncomfortable at the reminder of that particular tactic in their bitter divorce. "And when that didn't work, you took everything else."

Diane stiffened. "I took what I'd _earned_... what you _owed_ me, Leroy."

"Not that it's any of your damn business but I _gave _Abby half this house."

"Gave..." Diane trailed off, her face paling.

"Yeah... _gave_." Gibbs stepped forward again and Diane was forced to take a step back in order to keep some distance between them. As they heard the front door open, Diane turned to the doorway almost with relief.

* * *

Outside, Jackson had been well into his story of the Challenger and the years of restoration, and noticed Victor glancing nervously at the house from time to time.

"Quit worrying, Victor. I can't see any smoke... at least not yet."

Victor laughed, pushing his glasses back up his nose. "I know... I just wonder if I should have left Diane on her own in there... maybe I should've stayed with her? Leroy didn't look too happy."

Jackson held back his snort at the thought that Victor's presence would stop his son. Given how pissed off Leroy had looked, he was pretty sure only Emily returning would have deflected his son from giving Diane a piece of his mind.

"Well, what did ya expect? A warm family welcome."

Victor gave a wry smile. "No... I guess not." Before he could go on, they both heard raised voices at the same time and Victor turned to face the window. "Aw, hell... I knew this was a bad idea."

Jackson sighed as Victor took off for the front door. He shook his head as he walked up the path after him and followed Victor back into the house. "I'm getting too old for this."

* * *

Gibbs turned away from Diane, trying to unclench his hands and push down the urge to punch a hole in the wall as Victor entered the room.

"Everything okay, Diane?" Victor asked, glancing nervously at Gibbs.

"Fine..." Diane bit out. "Just peachy. I just love being insulted."

Jackson arrived, moving to stand by his son, seeing the anger barely held in check, the tension in his shoulders and the expression in his eyes.

"Okay... why don't we all just calm down." Victor suggested, blanching a little at the glare Gibbs sent his way but managed to stand his ground. "Diane, let's go. I'm sure we all didn't want this morning to degenerate into an argument."

"No... I certainly didn't come here for this." Diane snatched her bag from the table and walked to Victor's side.

"What did you come for?" asked Jackson.

Diane didn't answer, merely transferred her glare to Jackson, who looked back at her with a raised eyebrow as she replied. "I came here to drop off my daughter... which I can see was a huge mistake too. I'm really not sure it's a good idea for Emily to keep seeing Abby... I'm not sure she's a good influence."

"Diane..." Victor interjected, but Jackson's voice cut across whatever he was going to say.

"Really? Well, I'd say good luck with that." Jackson stepped forward, sensing his son was about to explode and trying to deflect attention onto him. "What d'ya think Emily will say to that... would love to hear the reason you're gonna give her for suddenly depriving her of a friend."

"Emily will do whatever I tell her to," Diane replied angrily.

"Diane, this isn't the place to discuss this... or the time." Victor put in. "I think we all just need to cool down."

Diane's only reply was an icy glare before stalking out of the front door. Victor seemed about to say something, but saw Jackson shake his head and Victor nodded slightly, smiling nervously at him before heading for the door. Gibbs didn't say another word but turned on his heel and disappeared down into the basement.

Jackson sighed as he watched his son before following Victor to the door. He paused with his hand on the door as Victor stepped outside. "Best not get in the middle."

Victor huffed a laugh. "But I am, Jack, whether I like it or not."

"And so's Emily... best Diane remembers that too."

"And she does... deep down, I know she does. I'm sure that was a knee jerk reaction just now and she didn't mean it... It's just..." Victor trailed off, shaking his head.

"If she's gonna insult Abby like that, it's not gonna go down well... with either of us but especially Leroy." Jackson paused before asking, "What the hell was she thinking?"

Victor shrugged almost helplessly. "I really don't know, Jack. I knew it was a mistake letting her come today." Victor sighed and held out his hand and Jackson shook it. "Good to meet you, Jack, both the other night and now... even under... y'know."

"Yeah, I know." Jackson looked out the door where Diane was waiting impatiently by the gate. "Don't keep her waiting or you'll be in the doghouse."

"Might be a bit late for that," muttered Victor before nodding to Jackson and walking down the path.

"What kept you so long? I just want to get out of here." Diane turned to the car and waited till Victor unlocked it.

Victor opened the passenger door for Diane, pausing as she made to get in. "What are you doing, sweetheart?"

"Doing? What do you mean?" Diane looked at him warily.

"I get why you got into a fight with Leroy. I should never have left you two alone. But I thought you liked Abby. What's she done wrong? She doesn't deserve that." When Diane didn't answer but merely dropped her gaze from his, Victor changed tack, asking softly, "Why are you doing this? Why'd ya come... really?"

Diane shrugged, ignoring his first question. "I was just curious... to see how she'd changed things and to see how Abby was managing with that impossible man... call it female solidarity, if you like." Seemingly unaware of Victor's disbelieving look, Diane went on. "I should've known better after the other night. I was trying to do her a favour then, at the concert, but she wouldn't listen."

"Well, I gotta be honest, Diane, that looked like a lot more than curiosity. The things you said in there..."

Diane interrupted him. "Oh, you're gonna pick apart what I say now, are you? Well, tell me, please, coz I'd really like to know... how did it sound?"

Victor held up his hands. "Calm down, Diane... Okay... it sounded like you were trying to goad her... trying to stir things up?"

"Well, I'm not," said Diane brusquely.

"Well, it sure sounded that way." When Diane glared at him, Victor shook his head before sighing. "I don't get it... why should you try and upset things in there... undermine their relationship?"

Diane ignored the question and asked one of her own. "Is that what you think I'm doing?"

"You shouldn't interfere, Diane." Victor hesitated before going on. "You seem more upset about Abby than you do about Carol, and you were married to Tobias more recently than Leroy... Why?"

Diane didn't answer for so long as she stared at the house that Victor thought she wasn't going to, but she eventually sighed and met his gaze, her shoulders slumping slightly. "She's totally wrong for him."

"Leroy obviously doesn't think so and that's what's important, surely?" Victor reasoned. "What's gotten into you? Anyway, it's none of our business."

Diane shot him a glare. "If Abby has contact with my daughter, then it is my business."

"And threatening to stop Emily seeing Abby is just... that's not you, not really. I know you play games with Tobias sometimes but this..." Victor stared at her for a moment before stepping close and putting his hands on her arms, asking gently, "You sure it's Abby's contact with Emily you're worried about, and not Leroy?"

Victor felt Diane stiffen and her temper flared again. "I thought I could rely on you to support me, Victor. It seems I was wrong... just like you didn't come and help me in there when I was being hounded."

Victor threw up his hands, exasperated. "Support you in what, honey? I wish I knew what you were trying to do... what's gotten into you this week, huh?" When she avoided his eyes, Victor cupped his hand under her chin, gently urging her to meet his eyes. "Tell me what's wrong?"

Diane shook her head but he could see her eyes filling with tears. "Nothing... nothing at all."

Victor leaned his forehead against hers, trying to coax it out of her. "Sweetheart, please... something's wrong. I can tell... Talk to me."

"I just... I can't, Victor." Diane whispered, rubbing at her face and leaning into him and Victor wrapped her in a hug. "Please don't ask me... let's just go... get me out of here... please."

Sensing it was going to be as much as he'd get for now, Victor nodded before ushering Diane into the car. "C'mon, honey. Let's see if we can take your mind off... whatever it is."

TBC...


	45. Chapter 45: Hidden Truths

**Closer Reality**

**Chapter 45 – Hidden Truths**

By the time Fornell arrived with Fisher just before lunchtime, Gibbs had managed to settle his mind and work off most of his anger in the basement... one positive consequence of Diane's intrusion being that Tony's present was now finished after a morning of concentrated effort.

Another thing that had helped put him in a better frame of mind was a phone call from DiNozzo, that the vacation was a 'go.'

The date he'd wanted was still free and Tony had booked it for them. They'd sort out all the details and payment later and Gibbs was looking forward to seeing Abby's face when he surprised her with it, maybe later in the week.

And he was thankful that Jackson had left him mostly alone this morning.

Apart from delivering coffee, his dad hadn't tried to talk, beyond an initial gruff enquiry asking if he was alright. Gibbs sensed his dad maybe needed some time himself to calm down from the Diane equivalent of a home invasion.

And by visiting at the same time as Emily, Diane had guaranteed she'd gotten inside the house... and he hated that Abby had been placed in that awkward position.

Gibbs was also worried that coming face to face with part of his past would be more than Abby wanted to cope with. Although he'd warned her about his baggage, he hadn't anticipated it coming to life quite so soon in the form of a Diane on the prowl.

Abby had had enough to deal with in the past month without all this.

Would it be too much for her?

More importantly, was he worth the effort?

Gibbs still couldn't work out why Abby's presence in his life should have provoked such a reaction from Diane... other than just because she could.

Or was Abby's existing connection with Emily and Fornell also exacerbating the situation? Had this been building for a while as Abby started to develop a good relationship with her daughter, as well as her close friendship with Fornell?

So did Diane feel threatened by that?

And if you added in Carol and Fisher to the mix, plus him and Jack, did Diane now feel left out of this circle of friends and was lashing out any way she could?

Damned if he knew.

So, as he heard Jackson opening the front door to admit Fornell and Fisher, Gibbs headed upstairs.. slightly calmer but still no nearer working out Diane's motivations than he had been when he'd stormed down here earlier.

Fornell was introducing Fisher to Jackson and nodded a greeting to Gibbs as he joined them. When Gibbs had shaken Fisher's hand and the small boy had gazed up at the tall Marine with wide eyes and sudden shyness, Jackson held out his hand.

"What say you and me have some milk and cookies in the kitchen, Fisher, eh? While I finish getting us all some lunch."

Fisher smiled up at Jackson. "That'd be cool."

"Okay then... right this way, young man." Jackson ushered Fisher ahead of him into the kitchen.

"The girls not back yet?" Fornell enquired as he followed them and helped Fisher up into a chair at the table.

"Not yet." Jackson glanced at his son as he poured Fisher a glass of milk. "Think they were a little late leaving."

Gibbs snorted. "You could say that."

Fornell looked between the two men. "Am I missing something here?"

"Victor had a little help dropping Emily off this morning." When Fornell continued to look at him blankly, Gibbs went on. "Diane came with them."

"What the..." Fornell burst out before glancing at Fisher and lowering his voice. "Oh man... why? Well, I mean other than the obvious... to get up everyone's nose."

"Good question. Still trying to figure that one out myself." Gibbs poured himself a coffee refill.

Dishing out cookies onto a plate, Jackson chuckled ruefully. "Sure got a bit lively in here for a while."

"In?! You mean she came inside?" Fornell turned from putting the plate of cookies in front of Fisher, staring at Gibbs in disbelief.

Gibbs resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Well, yeah, Tobias, a little difficult to stop her or throw her out in front of Emily."

Fornell ran his hand through his hair, shaking his head. "And she would've known that too. Cunning... real sneaky but then she always was a shrewd little..." Fornell cut himself off again as he glanced at Fisher.

Fornell tilted his head and Gibbs nodded, the three men moving further into the kitchen to talk without Fisher overhearing.

"Didn't like the way she went for Abby either... Diane tried to bait her into losing her cool," Jackson explained to Fornell as he poured more coffee.

Fornell frowned. "Abby?"

Jackson nodded, glancing at his son before going on. "Yeah... It's like the poor girl's got a target painted on her back all of a sudden."

Fornell shook his head, blowing out a breath. "Well, that's just... hinky. Is she attacking Abby coz Caz wasn't here... not in her sights, kinda thing, so she went for Abby?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Who knows what she's up to. Diane was... pretty specific in what she said."

"You two go and talk... I'll keep Fisher company and then I can show him the basement later," Jackson offered. He leaned round the doorframe and called out. "I'm sure you'd like to see the basement, wouldn't you, Fisher?"

Fisher nodded eagerly. "Yes, please. Aunt Carol's told me all about it."

"Thanks, dad." Gibbs gestured with his head and Fornell followed him into the living room, settling himself into the armchair.

"Well, that's a surprise... Jeez." Fornell rubbed a hand over his head, chuckling wryly. "I'm tempted to look for scorch marks on the floor."

Gibbs huffed a laugh. "Well, she sure left faster than she arrived." He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. "Don't wanna make things worse for ya, Tobias, with you and Diane and Emily, but I'm not gonna stand by and let her snipe at Abby."

Fornell nodded. "Wouldn't expect you to, Jethro. Hope Abby knows she can let rip when she needs to"

"She held her temper this morning. Diane took her by surprise I think but yeah, Abbs was pretty pissed at being baited in her own home... You can ask her yourself later," added Gibbs.

"Pretty pissed myself she used my daughter as cover... and what was Victor doing in all this."

Gibbs smirked. "Frowning mostly."

Fornell snorted. "That's a default facial expression we all use with _her_. We've all got the wrinkles to prove it."

Jackson appeared from the kitchen, carrying their coffee mugs, chuckling as he overheard Fornell's comment. "Ann used to say it was my 'yes, dear' face... remember that, Leroy?"

Gibbs smiled softly. "Yeah, dad... I remember."

"Pretty sure Victor was as puzzled as we are." Jackson offered as he turned to leave the room.

"That should be an interesting conversation for him later on then." Fornell looked at Gibbs seriously. "Is Abby okay?"

"Think so. Didn't get a chance to talk to her... she and Emily left before Diane and Victor." Gibbs heard the distinctive sound of Abby's car outside and looked out the window. "Guess we'll find out now."

Jackson stuck his head out of the kitchen as he heard the front door open. "Is that the girls? Coz lunch is nearly ready."

"Hey, Jack." Abby waved as she came in, Carol and Emily following her in, deep in animated conversation.

Jackson looked back at Fisher. "Guess that tour'll have to wait. Okay to do it after lunch, Fisher?"

Fisher nodded, sliding off the chair. "Sure thing."

Fisher ran into the hallway and up to Carol, who listened with a smile as the young boy babbled excitedly about his morning with Fornell. She turned her face up to accept Fornell's kiss as he approached, smiling brightly as she said hello.

Fornell held out his arms to his daughter, who hugged him. Fornell ruffled her hair as she protested, pushing him away laughing. She walked into the kitchen, waving a hello to Gibbs on the way. "Hello, Jack. Could I have a drink please?"

"Sure thing." Jackson gestured. "Juice in the fridge or milk."

Emily pulled a face. "Urgh... milk is for kids."

Jackson smothered a smile as he got out a glass. "Well, then... there's orange juice or water... or tea. Help yourself."

"Juice... thanks." Emily opened the fridge and poured herself a glass. "Anything I can do to help?"

Jackson smiled, shaking his head. "Nope, it's all under control. Nearly ready... you must be hungry."

Emily nodded. "A bit. We were too busy to think about it earlier... even if we were surrounded by tons of food."

In the hallway, Fornell waited until Carol and Fisher had gone into the living room before turning to Abby as she hung up her coat. He held out his arms and Abby laughed and walked over to wrap herself around Fornell in a hug.

She pulled back after squeezing him tightly and rested her hands on his shoulders. "Not that I'm complaining, Toby, but what did I do to deserve that?"

"I'm sorry, Abbs. They told me about your... unwanted visitor this morning."

Abby waved her hands. "And why would you think you have something to apologize for, huh? You're not responsible for," she lowered her voice, "what _she_ does."

Fornell shook his head. "No, but... you don't deserve to be stuck in the middle of... whatever it is _she's_ up to."

"Well, I seem to be in the middle of it, whatever it is... and whether I like it or not, so I'm just gonna have to suck it up I guess." Abby shrugged.

"You shouldn't have to, Abbs."

"Besides, she caught me unawares this morning so I'll be more prepared for her next time... Not that I want there to be a next time but if there is one... a next time, that is, then I'll be ready... next time."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Fornell couldn't help smothering a smile at Abby's typical warp speed gallop around the logic of a situation.

Abby glanced behind Fornell to make sure Emily was out of hearing range before going on. "And if she hadn't used Emily to hide behind, I wouldn't have held back this time either. My Grammy Scuito had a saying for people like Diane, that she was someone who could have a row in an empty house."

Fornell grinned. "You got that right." He hugged Abby again, pulling back when he realized Gibbs was leaning in the doorway, an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face.

"Okay if I greet my girl, Tobias?"

Fornell's grin widened, glancing at Abby. "Erm, yeah, I think so... you think we've finished here, Abbs?"

Abby giggled. "For the moment, yeah... but keep the hugs on tap, Toby. I _like_ it."

Gibbs waited until Fornell had walked away before moving to Abby. He pulling her into a hug and kissed her temple, nuzzling into her face.

"Hey... you really okay?"

"I am now." Abby leaned into him, sliding her arms round his waist and peering over his shoulder. "_She's _really gone, hasn't she? She's not hiding anywhere or... wait, do I have to dispose of a body?"

"She's gone... but yeah, it was a close run thing." Gibbs framed her face in his hands, stroking his thumbs across her cheeks. "You shouldn't have had to deal with that."

"Doesn't matter... really it doesn't." She turned her head to press a kiss into his palm. "I've been thinking about it this morning... well, in between trying to stop Carol getting in her car, driving over to Diane and punching her on the nose... or going for her ankles, delete as appropriate." Abby grinned, rolling her eyes.

Gibbs smirked at the mental image. "Now, that I can imagine."

"But, you know, as annoyed as I am with _her_ for making me feel uncomfortable in my own home, Diane's also pretty sad and pathetic too, don't you think?" She lowered her voice, leaning her face into his neck. "Sad that she found the need to do that, I mean. What was she trying to achieve, huh?"

Gibbs shrugged, rubbing his hands over her back. "Beats me... not sure she knows herself. She's just lashing out. Not sure why."

Abby lifted her head to stare at him for a moment.

She had a suspicion why and knew it was one Jackson shared with her, but it was obvious from Gibbs' puzzlement that he hadn't worked it out yet... and she wasn't about to open that can of worms herself.

"What about you? What happened after we left? Did you escape unscathed?"

"M'fine."

Abby examined his eyes, certain it wasn't everything but when he didn't elaborate, she dropped her head to his shoulder again, hugging him tightly. "Then let's forget about her if we can."

Gibbs pressed a kiss to her hair. "We'll have the place to ourselves later... just the two of us."

Abby smiled widely, reaching up to trace her fingers along his jawline. "Can't wait."

Gibbs looked as if he was about to say something else but just then Jackson moved out of the kitchen, carrying a couple of plates. "If you two have finished canoodling in the hallway, you can give me a hand to carry this lot in."

Gibbs hesitated before pressing a kiss to her forehead. Abby stopped him as he turned away, looking at him questioningly. "Jethro?"

Gibbs shook his head. "C'mon... later."

Abby let it go for now, whatever 'it' was, and they helped carry through the lunch, with Emily's help. Carol was leaning against Fornell as he occupied one end of the couch, with Fisher sitting on the floor in front of them.

Carol smiled at Jackson as he put the plates down on the table. "Thanks, sweetie. Can I help?"

Jackson returned her smile. "Nope... all under control. Besides you look beat."

"I am." Carol nodded. "Middle age must be creeping up on me."

Fornell snorted, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "That'll be the day."

Gibbs and Abby squashed into the other end of the couch, Carol slinging her legs across Abby's. Jackson took the recliner with Emily perched on the arm of the chair.

They all caught up on the girls' morning at the shelter, carefully avoiding mentioning Diane's presence at the house this morning and the strained outcome.

"You got enough for your essay, Em?" asked Fornell.

Emily waved her hands. "Like really tons of stuff... but can I come with you next week, Carol, when you go again?"

Carol nodded. "Of course you can... if your mom's okay about it."

"I'll ask her... or get Victor to ask her. That usually works," said Emily confidently.

"It does?" Fornell asked in disbelief and Gibbs met his gaze briefly, feeling a similar emotion.

Emily nodded. "Oh yeah."

Carol looked between the two men, smirking at their expressions. "Well, go on then... I can tell you're both dying to ask."

Jackson chuckled and exchanged a grin with Abby as Fornell cleared his throat. "Okay... I'll bite. How does Victor get your mom to agree?"

Emily shrugged, an impish smile on her face. "Oh, he usually buys her something... or does what she wants."

Jackson coughed to cover up his laugh, and Abby averted her gaze from Carol's as she felt her laughter bubbling up at the looks on Gibbs' and Fornell's faces.

"Did you have a good time, Emily, or maybe good's not the right word for it?" asked Jackson, attempting to change the subject.

Emily tilted her head as she considered. "Maybe not good, but yes... I enjoyed it. I'm glad I went. So many sad stories but it was so cool with all the volunteers there and all the meals they organize and seeing everyone get help... well, at least for a meal, I guess."

"Makes you appreciate the things you got a lot more maybe?" Jackson put in.

Emily nodded. "Yeah, it does... and I learned a lot."

"Go on," Gibbs encouraged.

"Okay... Like, what I didn't expect was how much fun... no, fun's the wrong word. How much laughter there was. Everyone was talking and chatting." Emily shrugged. "I dunno... I guess I expected it to be more gloomy and quiet. I mean, these people have no homes and yet they can still laugh... well, I guess not laugh all the time, you know, but it was nice to see... but I was surprised."

"Well, I guess you gotta remember that when they all come to the shelter, it's often the most conversation they'll have with another human being all day." Carol pointed out. "A lot of those folks won't talk to anyone... I mean, proper talk, not just a few words exchanged on the street, or when they're begging."

"You know how people walk past someone homeless on the street. They get ignored a lot, Em," Fornell added. "We talked about that earlier, remember?"

Emily nodded. "I remember, dad."

"Plus it's Christmas... even that's gotta mean something, especially when you have nothing or very little. One day a year they can try to celebrate maybe," Abby added.

Emily considered for a moment. "Sorta like they know they can relax there?"

Carol nodded. "Yup... chill for a bit, relax, feel safe, get food."

"Hot food, warmth, a bed for the night... pretty basic stuff but means a lot. I'd settle for that," Gibbs put in, and his dad chuckled.

"Me too."

Abby eyed Gibbs, a smile breaking out. "Really? I'll remember that."

* * *

After lunch and Fisher's promised tour of the basement, they all went for a walk to the local park, giving in to the young boy's pestering that he wanted to ball. Abby smothered a grin at the speed with which Gibbs and Fornell agreed and wondered who wanted to play ball more.

While Gibbs and Fornell walked with the kids to the park, Abby drove Jack and Carol in Gibbs' truck. Jackson wanted to walk but Abby was concerned that the walk to the park would tire the older man out before they even got there and he wouldn't have enough energy to go round the park once they got there.

Jackson submitted to her fussing with a good natured grumble about being old, not decrepit but subsided when he realized he'd have both women with him for company.

And now, as Carol and Emily walked ahead of her and Jackson on a slow circuit of the park, Abby looked over to where Gibbs and Fornell were playing ball with Fisher. Both men were taking it in turns to 'help' Fisher catch the football, and throwing bantering insults at each other as the game got progressively more boisterous.

Abby watched Gibbs throw a long arc, the ball sailing over Fornell's head, who glared at him before jogging after it.

"Nice throw. Strong arm he's got there," Carol's voice pulled Abby out her gawping, and Abby turned to her friend, seeing the mischievous twinkle in Carol's eyes.

"No kidding," Abby muttered in reply, hearing Jackson chuckle beside her and she blushed, nudging him. "I can appreciate a good sporting... form as much as the next person."

When Carol and Emily had pulled ahead of them on the path and were deep in conversation, Abby turned to Jackson. "What happened after we left this morning?"

Jackson eyed Abby. "Leroy not say?"

Abby shook her head. "You know he hasn't, Jack. He's not gonna volunteer stuff like that unless he's pushed. Did it get into a fight?"

"No, not a fight, I guess..." Jackson sighed, not sure how much he should say or how much his son would want him to say, but he understood how not knowing might eat away at Abby.

"Then what?" Abby prompted.

"Leroy asked me to get Victor away from Diane so he could talk to her privately." When Abby glanced at him, surprised, Jackson went on. "Think he wanted to give her a piece of his mind... a bit of yelling but no blood spilled, as far as I could tell."

"Did she upset him?"

Jackson smiled at the protective tone of Abby's voice. "Got him mad... not sure upset's the right word."

There was something else, Abby was sure of it. Gibbs was brooding about something. And she wondered what old wounds his ex-wife had opened up.

One thing she was becoming fairly sure of though...

"Looks we were right, Jack... about Diane's feelings," said Abby softly, looping her arm through Jackson's.

She'd been doing a bit of brooding herself and found the need to talk to someone about it, and since her conversation with Jackson the other night at the concert, she felt it was something she could confide in the older man.

Jackson sent her a sympathetic glance. "Was wondering if you were thinking that, after this morning."

"Not sure what else I can think... or am I overreacting or just imagining things?" asked Abby.

Jackson sighed, shaking his head. "No... no, I don't think you are. Wish I could say otherwise but... she's either crazy as a coot and just baiting you and Leroy, lashing out coz she can... or she still has feelings for Leroy."

"Makes a horrible kind of sense, doesn't it?" Abby gnawed her lip as she worried it over in her mind, not sure what to do or even if she should do anything at all or leave well alone, until or if it happened again.

She could do an ostrich impersonation with the best of them in a situation she didn't want to face.

"Yeah, it does make sense," Jackson agreed. "Though when you think about it, what the hell does she think she can achieve by acting like that?"

Abby shrugged helplessly. "I don't know, Jack. I wish I did."

"Nothing more off-putting to any man than an unpredictable woman, however attractive she might be... Does she think Leroy's gonna forget all the scars she inflicted on him? I mean, not that he's said anything about what those scars are but... nothing a woman like that can do except leave scars, and big ones too." Jackson shook his head. He looked at Abby, patting her hand where it rested on his arm as he saw her worried face. "Ignore her, Abby. That's the best plan I reckon."

Abby snorted softly. "Easier said than done."

"Except if you let her get to you, then she's getting what she wants... which seems to be to unsettle you. Do you really wanna let her do that? Wanna give her the satisfaction?"

"No, I'd rather give her a black eye."

Jackson chuckled. "Attagirl."

"And if Emily hadn't been there, I might've done just that. But you're right, Jack." Abby nodded decisively. "I'm not gonna let _her_ get to me. I wanted to protect Emily this morning but there is a limit. And it's not fair on Jethro either... especially as he seems oblivious to how we think she feels."

"Then let's keep it that way... You and me, Abbs? Partners in crime, eh? A team?" Jackson nudged her with a grin and she laughed softly, leaning into his side. "And come talk to me if you're worried, you hear me?"

"Yes, dad." Abby leaned in to kiss his cheek and his grin widened. "Have I told you how much I like you calling me Abbs, by the way?"

As much as they'd argued and Jackson could exasperate her, Abby felt that they were growing closer all the time. In some ways, this thing with Diane had brought them closer together... a common bond, which was kinda ironic coz she reckoned that would piss Diane off big time, that not only had she failed so far to disrupt their lives but she'd strengthened some things along the way.

Jackson grinned. "You just did... and if it's as much as I like being called dad, then we're golden."

"That's okay then."

They found a seat so Jackson could rest his legs, and Emily ran over to join in the game, which soon descended into a snowball fight with the occasional spot of football thrown in.

Abby laughed as she watched and at his urging, left Jackson sitting on the bench to join in. She kissed Jackson's cheek before heading over, scooping up snow on the way to dump a handful on Fornell's head as she ran past him.

Gibbs saw Abby coming and managed to duck each snowball she threw with more enthusiasm than accuracy. As she reached him, she got one handful of snow on his head and he grabbed her around the waist. Abby squealed as he bundled them to the ground, landing softly in the snow.

Gibbs let himself be rolled over and found himself flat on his back with Abby propped on his chest, eyes sparkling, her face glowing. He grabbed handfuls of snow and managed to dump some on her head as she tried to wriggle away. Before she could respond, Emily arrived and threw snow over them both, trying to stuff more down Abby's neck.

They were all soon covered in snow and Fornell disappeared under both Emily and Fisher as they attacked him with a flurry of snowballs. Eventually managing to roll out from underneath the two kids, he sat up, laughing but Carol jumped on him from behind, wrapping her arms around his neck and Fisher and Emily piled in, with Fornell ending up on the bottom of the heap.

Abby looked over from where she was trying to brush off the worst of the wet slush from her coat before Gibbs could add to it, to see Jackson capturing it all on camera and she exchanged a thumbs up with him as he grinned and waved back.

Yet more memories to add to so many new ones.

* * *

Heading back to the house before they all got too cold and wet, they took turns drying off before more coffee warmed them all up, with hot cocoa for the kids.

Jackson headed upstairs to pack a bag for his overnight stay at Ducky's and as Fornell, Carol, Fisher and Emily made to leave, Gibbs grabbed his keys to drive his dad over there.

As Fornell ushered Carol out of the door ahead of him and they walked to his car, Carol eyed Abby.

"Jackson away overnight, huh?"

"Yes." Abby could see the mischief lurking in her friend's eyes. "Okay, missy, spit it out."

"Wow." Carol turned from the car door as Fornell opened it, and grinned up at Abby. "I hope all the neighbours have got ear plugs."

TBC...


	46. Chapter 46: Reassurance

**Closer Reality**

**Chapter 46 – Reassurance**

Gibbs closed and locked the front door behind him and couldn't help the smile that broke out when he encountered one of Abby's socks draped over the doorknob. Turning, his grin widened when he saw the matching sock on the floor in front of him... her black pants further into the hallway... and what looked like her sweater lying halfway up the stairs.

After dropping his dad at Ducky's, he'd driven at his usual breakneck speed back across town, his mind already filled with more than a few ideas of how he wanted to spend the next 24 hours.

And while taking Abby to bed and keeping her there was pretty high on the list, Gibbs was also looking forward to them just spending time quietly together. He didn't care if they went out or stayed in, whatever Abby wanted so long as they were together.

For a day, he wanted to block everything else out and dive into that bubble again where it was just the two of them.

And definitely no visitors allowed.

So by the time he arrived home, Gibbs was more than a little eager to get started on this time alone.

He scooped up clothes as he went, chuckling when he found her bra draped round the handrail at the top of the stairs and her panties hanging off the bedroom door handle... as if he ever needed a clue which room she was in.

Pushing open the door, Gibbs felt his heartbeat kick up a notch and his blood start to rush south at the sight of Abby lying on her front in the middle of the bed, her arms wrapped round his pillow.

She was mostly under the bedclothes and her glossy hair was down so it covered her shoulders, but he could see tantalisingly glimpses of the cross tattoo on her back and the creamy skin of her shoulders... all set off by the warm glow thrown by the bedside lamp, the only illumination in the room.

As the door opened, Abby glanced over her shoulder, an impish smile curving her mouth and her eyes gleaming when she saw him leaning against the doorframe.

Gibbs held up the panties and bra he'd picked up on the way. "Hope you didn't get dressed again after losing this lot?"

Her throaty chuckle went straight to his groin. "Guess you'll just have to find out... and you'd better lose those before I rip them off."

She crooked her finger and he needed no further encouragement. Approaching the bed, Gibbs shucked his clothes in record time, enjoying the way her heated gaze raked over him.

He crawled onto the bed to straddle her back on all fours, leaning down to plant a kiss on her bare shoulder, smiling when he heard her gasp as his stubble rasped on her skin.

He nuzzled and kissed his way down her back, pushing the bedclothes down as he did so to reveal more soft porcelain skin, brushing his lips against the bare flesh he found on the way, his hands beginning to roam over supple curves.

Abby let out a soft moan at the familiar feel of his mouth raising goosebumps on her skin and shifted restlessly on the bed.

"Was gonna lie on top of the bed but I didn't know how long you'd be and as I didn't have my Marine blanket, it was too cold."

He kissed his way back up to her neck, nuzzling into her face. "It's like our first time."

He'd never forget his first sight of Abby spread across his bed, wearing nothing but her thong.

Abby turned her head to kiss him. "I was thinking that... me waiting up here for you, although I was so nervous then."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Wanted you so much but didn't wanna disappoint you. We'd been a long time coming... in a manner of speaking," she clarified, laughing, when she saw his smirk.

He nudged her nose. "Not possible you could disappoint. Now stop distracting me... I'm busy."

His grin was cocky and it ramped up her arousal even further. She'd been on edge waiting for him to come back, so by the time he arrived, she was almost trembling with anticipation.

Gibbs pulled the rest of the bedclothes out of the way and pressed an open mouthed kiss to the spot at the base of the cross which always made her moan, his tongue flicking out and she gasped and arched her back into his touch.

Abby rolled over and pulled Gibbs down into a kiss that rapidly turned hungry. He settled over her, keeping his weight on his arms but both moaning into each others' mouths at the slide of warm skin as the kiss went on.

When they broke for air, Abby grinned at him, seeing his eyes drop to the chain around her neck.

"Although I didn't have these that first time... kinda feel lost without them now." Her hand went to the chain and he felt a surge of fierce possessiveness at the sight of his dog tags nestling in the valley between her breasts.

"They look good on ya... especially like this." Gibbs traced the chain down to the tags, stroking the skin either side gently and smiled as she shivered at the light touch.

"Feel good too... although if I'm not going to strangle myself..." Abby slipped the chain off her head, pressed a kiss to the tags and deposited them on the bedside table. She turned back to him with a smile. "Now, where we were?"

Gibbs wrapped a hand round her neck and pulled her towards him. "Just one thing... Don't be quiet," he murmured against her lips and he caught her grin before his mouth covered hers.

They'd been quiet of necessity this week but he'd missed the noises Abby made when they made love.

Abby was as vocal in bed as she was at any other time. The series of gasps, moans and whimpers, and loud cries of his name as she came undone, all drove him crazy with a surge of masculine pride that he was responsible for making her feel like that.

When his mouth slid to her neck, Abby gasped as he suckled her pulse point. "Been storing them up... just how thick are these walls again?"

"Not thick enough." He raised his head, grinning before kissing his way down her chest, his gravelly voice vibrating into her skin. "Wanna make you scream."

"Oh God..." Abby arched into him, spearing her fingers into his hair as he sealed his lips around a nipple.

The mewling gasp she gave as his tongue and mouth tormented her breast shivered down his spine and he hardened further at the familiar sound, grinding against her, desperate for any friction.

Lavishing attention on her breasts, Gibbs slid a knee between her thighs, pressing against her center and she moaned his name, undulating against his leg.

Her hands slid across his shoulders and down his back as far as she could reach, tracing the contours of the muscles, scraping lightly with her nails along his spine, smiling at the _so hot_ growl against her skin that always provoked.

Gibbs slid his hand down over her hip and inward, groaning when he felt how slick and hot she was.

"God, Abbs... you start without me?"

Abby chuckled, pulling his head up into a kiss. "Was tempted but I restrained myself. _That's_ from just lying here thinking about you. It doesn't take much to get me totally hot... not when it's you."

She bucked her hips towards his hand and he kept his fingers tantalisingly just barely brushing her folds, but not doing anything... and it wasn't enough, not nearly enough.

"Something you want, Abbs?"

She gripped his shoulders. "Oh god... hurry... I need... just touch me... _please._"

Gibbs grinned. "Impatient?"

"Always. Move it, Marine..."

Any further comment choked in her throat as his fingers finally made contact. She let out a soft keening sound of approval as he started stroking her slowly, and she moved against his hand, moved with his rhythm.

He knew her body well enough by now to have her writhing out of control within minutes.

Gibbs bent his mouth to her breasts again, working them as he sped up his rhythm and she soon went over the edge with a loud cry. Abby bowed up against him, the fingers of one hand gripping his hair just this side of painful and the other locked onto the headboard.

He raised his head to enjoy the sight as she broke beneath him, chanting his name, her neck arched to press her head back into the pillow as her hips rocked into his hand, and he drew it out until she was too sensitive to take any more.

When Abby opened her eyes, she was greeted with a satisfied cocky half grin and she chuckled as she saw how smug he looked.

She pulled him into a hug, feeling his hardness against her hip. "You need some help with that?"

He moaned as she wrapped her fingers around him, thrusting into her hand. "Was hoping you'd notice."

"Oh, I noticed... it's, erm, very hard to miss." She rolled him onto his back as he laughed, sprawling across his front and grinning down at him. "Do you trust me, Jethro?"

"You know I do."

Abby fished underneath her pillow. "In that case, you gonna let me tie you up?" she asked with an impish grin, dangling her leather handcuffs in his face. She giggled as she felt him twitch beneath her. "Well, someone likes that idea as much as I do... gonna let me?"

Gibbs smirked, resting his hands on her waist. "I might."

"Only might, huh... well, I'd better take advantage of that might before you turn that into a no, I definitely won't." She pushed his arms up one at a time, knowing he could stop her if he wanted to, and fastened the cuffs around his wrists.

Abby reached up, looping a scarf through the cuffs and tying that to the headboard and he took the opportunity to nuzzle into her breasts as they came within reach of his mouth.

When she'd slid down again, Gibbs glanced above his head, flexing his arms and tugging on the scarf. "You know I can rip this?"

"Oh, I know you can... but I'm hoping that you won't... coz I'm gonna drive you crazy."

Gibbs chuckled. "You already do that."

Her grin was sultry. "I know and you love it."

Oh yeah, he did.

Sex with Abby was never less than fun... and passionate, tender, emotional, and full of the same laughter and joyful zest for life she brought to everything.

Leaning down, Abby kissed her way slowly over his chest, tonguing his nipples until Gibbs groaned and jerked his hips and she ground down against him, moaning at the feel and heat of him against her core.

As Abby moved across his body, her hands and mouth felt everywhere... teasing, tantalising and increasing his arousal until he was aching with need.

Hands trailing softly over his stomach, she felt the muscles contract under her touch as she stroked ever closer to where he wanted. His hips shifted, trying to push his erection towards her hands. She teased him with just her fingertips moving slowly over his thighs, scraping lightly with her nails, inching ever nearer her goal.

"Abbs..."

The gravelly growl was distracting and so totally hot.

Abby glanced up the line of his body to see his blue eyes darkened, his breathing coming in harsh gasps, arms stretched above his head as he tugged at the restraints, his arousal hard and leaking as it curved into his stomach... and wondered if she'd ever seen anything more erotic.

Abby knew Gibbs could rip that scarf with ease and while he couldn't get out of the cuffs as quickly, the fact that he wasn't... the fact that he was handing her control increased her own growing arousal until she was tempted to slide onto him and ride him until they both couldn't move.

But she held back... wanting to prolong this... make this as good as she could for him.

And there was something about taking back control here in _her _house that felt good in itself, but she hadn't quite worked that one out in her head yet.

But the fact that this strong man who, by sheer force of personality dominated everyone and everything around him, was letting her take charge... well, that had her so turned on, she could barely think straight.

Watching her every move, Gibbs saw her hand wrap round his hardness, beginning to work him in long slow strokes. When Abby leaned forward to slide her mouth over him, moving her tongue into play... any remaining coherent thought left his head.

Abby kept it slow, teasing and it wasn't enough to finish him off... taking him higher and higher to hover on the edge, keeping him there with a skilful tongue and talented hands until he was desperate to come.

"Abby... please."

She let him slip from her mouth. "Wow... my hearing must be going. First growling and now a please."

She grinned as she saw the desperate pleading in his glazed eyes, and dropped a kiss on the sensitive tip of his cock, blowing a warm breath across it. He bucked beneath her, tugging at the cuffs and groaning.

Abby watched him writhing beneath her, murmuring almost to herself, "So freakin' hot."

Unable to wait any longer, Abby straddled his hips, taking hold of his erection and sliding the head over her clit, making them both moan. She sank down slowly, smoothly onto him before rising up again. Increasing the depth each time, she squeezed her inner muscles, the heat and friction as her tight flesh surrounded him almost overwhelming... as was the urge to touch her.

As she took him fully inside until he bottomed out, she released a soft breathy sigh and he was captivated by the sight of her above him, the desire and love on her face.

It was a sound he heard almost every time he was inside her and it never failed to hit him hard... as if she felt that _finally_ something had settled into place and they were where they both should be.

Moving her hips slowly, Abby began to take him, bracing her hands on his chest and he became lost in her in moments... as her eyes locked on his, the way she gnawed her lip as she concentrated, the feel of her clenching around him, her sinuous movements driving him higher.

His head and neck arched back as he bucked into her and unable to resist the sight of that corded neck, Abby leaned forward to use lips, tongue and teeth on his neck and jawline.

"Abby... need to touch you."

"Patience."

With Abby leaning over him, the angle changed as her body plastered against his front. With her breasts pressed into his chest, it somehow made it better and worse at the same time, that he could feel more of her flesh but still could not touch her.

As she kissed her way to his lips, one hot open mouthed kiss followed another and her hips resumed their rhythm. And while she was focused on his pleasure, drawing it out as much as she could, Abby knew she was going to come again anyway.

He felt too good.

She began to squeeze every time he was deep inside and his body responded, groaning and matching her every down stroke by thrusting up and trying to push deeper.

Abby watched his face, the way his head pressed back, his eyes closing as he concentrated on the feelings radiating out from where they were joined.

Her own moans were coming constantly now as she worked towards her own release... and he stopped fighting his bonds, letting the feeling of her above him, around him, sweep him away as she moved her hips faster and harder.

All he could do was brace his feet and meet her rhythm as best he could without the help of his arms and hands, but from the gasping cries which rapidly got louder, he could tell Abby was close. And given how she was riding him half out of his mind, there was no way he could hold on much longer anyway.

As he was almost losing it, Gibbs felt her clamp around him, grinding down, her back arching as she keened out her release, her body shaking as she gripped his shoulders. It was enough and he cried out her name as he came hard, his hips bucking up into her with a final strong thrust.

As his world blanked out, Gibbs was vaguely conscious of Abby collapsing across his front, her face pressed into his neck.

It was several minutes before he could do more than lay there, heartbeat racing and aftershocks spasming through him as he tried to get his breathing under control.

"Abbs..." His throat was dry and voice gravelly and Abby moaned into his skin at the deep rumble of her name, wrapping her arms around him more tightly. "Untie me... wanna hold ya."

She levered herself up, reaching up to release the scarf and it brought her breasts within reach of his mouth again. Nuzzling into them, he kissed across what he could reach, feeling her shiver, her skin still hypersensitive from her orgasm.

"Wow... you've tugged on this scarf so much, the knot's tangled... just a minute... got it."

When the cuffs released, Gibbs groaned and Abby helped ease the kinks out of his shoulders, massaging the muscles. His arms wrapped round her back and she settled into him again, lying across his front as he drew random patterns on her back.

Gibbs was content to lie there, with Abby melted into him, equally unwilling to move.

"Love you, Abbs." He slid his hand up into her hair, cradling the back of her head. "Don't tell you that enough."

Abby lifted her head from his chest, gazing at him with shining eyes. "You don't need to, Jethro. You know I love hearing it but you show me every day how much you love me, you don't need to tell me all the time."

When Gibbs opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, he shook his head, his eyes communicating his uncertainty.

Abby reached up to nuzzle against his mouth, murmuring. "I know your actions speak louder than anything you say. Everything you do for me shows me how much you love me... how special this is."

Maybe his exes were too busy trying to get Gibbs to say the words and didn't realize he was _showing_ them he cared. More fool them...

Gibbs cleared his throat. "This is special. You're special."

It was nowhere near enough to describe how much she meant to him... how content she was making him feel... how he was beginning to feel whole again for the first time in decades, but it was all he had.

And the fact that Abby understood that he couldn't always express himself adequately in words, that she knew he tried to show what he was feeling with his actions, revealed that she understood him more than anyone had since Shannon.

Gibbs pulled her into a kiss that tried to convey everything he couldn't say.

When he drew back, he took in her smile, the flush on her skin, her dazed eyes and felt such a rush of emotion, he had to swallow hard and look away. It took him a moment before he could find his voice again, by which time Abby was leaning on her side, softly caressing his chest, looking at him tenderly, a question on her face.

Gibbs had wanted to talk Abby about this all day but wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer, in case it was something he didn't want to hear.

"Didn't want you to have to deal with... _her_ today_._"

"Well, I wasn't too thrilled about it either... but it's done now. I was more worried she'd upset you... you sure you're okay?" Abby placed a finger over his lips as he made to speak. "And yes, I know you said you were fine but there's different degrees of _fine_ with you."

He kissed her finger. "Pot... kettle."

Abby chuckled, inclining her head. "Point. But are you okay, really? Coz if she hurt you..."

Gibbs pulled her into a kiss. "She didn't... she pissed me off but I'm used to that."

"You're not gonna tell me what she said, are you? That was a statement, not a question."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "You gonna tell me what she said the other night."

Abby chuckled ruefully, burying her head in his shoulder and shaking her head. "Mr Pot meet Miss Kettle," she mumbled against his skin.

He nuzzled her hair. "_Mrs_ Kettle."

"Of course... _Mrs_ Kettle," she raised her head and grinned, and then her smile faded to a look of concern and she cupped his cheek in her hand. "But something's wrong, isn't it? You've been chewing something over all day, I can tell."

She'd thought she'd seen flashes on and off all day... speculative looks sent her way which smoothed over when she met his gaze and he'd been quieter than usual, even for him, and she was sure that Jack had interrupted whatever it was he wanted to say earlier.

"That obvious, huh?"

"No, not obvious... but I've made a study of this face and these eyes for ten years. I really should do a spreadsheet..." She stroked the planes of his face, her fingers running tenderly along his jawline. "I'm still working on it coz you can still surprise me... you're my lifetime study, I guess."

She pressed a kiss to his mouth as he smiled. "But I can see something's bothering you." She frowned as a thought struck her. "Is it something I've done?"

"No, Abbs. Hey, nothing like that..."

He shifted to his side, pulling her close and wrapping himself around her. Stroking her face, he rubbed a thumb over her bottom lip which she'd started to gnaw at in her usual nervous gesture.

"Then, is it something I can help with?" she asked softly.

He gazed at her for several long moments while he tried to gather his thoughts. "Told ya I came with a lot of baggage. Not sure I wanted some of it to come up like that, so soon... for you to face it head on."

Was he really worth the hassle?

Too many women had decided he wasn't.

He wanted so much to believe Abby would think he was worth fighting for. But he was scared that one day she'd decide he wasn't and walk away... like they all had.

Abby could see the uncertainty in his eyes. "It was gonna happen sooner or later, and with Emily, it might happen again I guess, but I'm not gonna stop seeing Em, not gonna stop helping her just coz of Diane."

"You've had enough to deal with lately." He cleared his throat. "Can you cope with all... this stuff I got... everything I bring with me? Is it worth it?"

_Am I worth it?_

She could hear the subtext as if he'd spoken it aloud. She framed his face in her hands, pressing a tender kiss to his mouth, murmuring against his lips. "_You _are worth everything. And I will never leave you, you got that, Marine?"

He slid his hands into her hair. "Yes, ma'am."

"And I've told you before, I don't care what she does... I'm here, you're mine and I'm yours and I'm not going anywhere. I can't pretend I wanna repeat this morning or the other night too often but I won't let her intimidate me, 'kay?"

He kissed her back, keeping it soft and warm. "'Kay."

She rested her forehead against his. "But I gotta ask one thing."

"Uh-huh?"

"Can we keep _her _out of our bedroom?" She smiled as he started to chuckle, and went on, waving her hands. "Or try to... I mean, I guess _she_ might crop up if we're talking about Emily, or we're talking like this but... on the whole, after due consideration, and a thorough interpretation of all the data, can we ban her ass to downstairs?"

He pressed a kiss to her nose, marvelling again how she could lighten his load with just a few words and her warmth. "Works for me."

Abby ran her hands down his back to squeeze his butt. "Besides... yours is the only ass I want in our bedroom anyway."

TBC...


	47. Chapter 47: Making Up For Lost Time

**Closer Reality**

**Chapter 47 – Making Up For Lost Time**

"I gotta get to the fridge, Jethro," Abby protested, laughing.

Two strong arms were wrapped around her waist from behind as she cooked the bacon for their very late breakfast, and a warm mouth was kissing lightly along the shell of her ear. Gibbs was supposed to be taking care of the toast and coffee but appeared to have taken the scenic route.

Gibbs nuzzled her neck. "Think we can make it that far?"

Abby sighed at the feel of his lips on her skin, reaching up to cup his cheek. "Well, I got me my very own Marine blanket, so I guess we can try. Let's go for it."

Gibbs chuckled and held onto her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder as they shuffled to the fridge. Abby reached inside to grab the eggs and by the time they'd made their way back, they were both laughing, nearly tripping as their legs tangled.

Abby deposited the eggs on the counter and turned within the circle of his arms, wrapping her own round his neck to lean in and kiss him, drawing it out teasingly.

She adored this playful side of him.

She'd gotten occasional glimpses of it at work over the years and it was coming to the fore now their relationship had changed. But it was only when Gibbs was at home that he really let that side of himself out... and she loved every minute of it.

Although it had been somewhat subdued these last few days, so it was great to see it emerging again when they had no one else to think about but themselves.

After his 'welcome home' yesterday evening, they'd eventually left the bed via a leisurely shower and cooked dinner together. Spending a relaxing evening on the couch in front of the fire, Abby felt she could have lain there all night. With Gibbs resting his head on her chest, his arms round her and her fingers threading slowly through his hair, she felt utterly content with her lot.

They spent the evening alternating between talking quietly, not talking at all, or making out like a couple of teenagers. When his hands began to roam, his kisses turned hungry and Gibbs began muttering about the chances of getting to home base, Abby didn't take much persuasion for an early night... not that that meant a great deal of sleep.

They'd spent most of the night making love, Gibbs showing her with his hands, mouth and body exactly how he felt about her, by turns demanding and passionate, or tender and playful... the need and desire between them as intense as it had been from their very first time.

Eventually exhausted and sprawled in a boneless heap, they'd fallen into a sated sleep in the early hours. So it was mid morning by the time they'd surfaced and now, Abby was attempting to cook a breakfast of pancakes, bacon and eggs, with help and hindrance from a large Marine.

While they ate, they talked over their plans to pick up Jackson later from Ducky's house, Abby heading out to collect Gloria from the airport when her late flight got in, and what they wanted to do with the rest of the week.

After they'd cleared up from breakfast, Gibbs held out his hand.

"Wanna ask you something."

Intrigued, Abby took his hand and allowed him to lead her upstairs to the guestroom where Jackson had been sleeping all week. Her desk and a lot of her books and the boxes still to be unpacked were piled in the corner to give his dad some room while he was here.

Abby looked at him quizzically and Gibbs smiled, drawing her into his side. He inclined his head towards the pile of her 'stuff' in the corner.

"When Jack goes back at the weekend, d'ya wanna start making this your room?"

"You banishing me to the guestroom now, Jethro?" Abby teased with a smile, sliding her arm round his waist.

Gibbs chuckled. "Not a chance. Thought you might want an... office or a den."

"Like your man cave?"

Gibbs smirked. "Yeah... kinda. Your bat cave?"

He'd been thinking about it for a while, ever since they 'parked' her desk and other belongings in here when she first moved in. He remembered the corner she'd created in the living room at her apartment, which made it feel separate to the rest of the room, and wanted to give her that same retreat here if he could.

It was all part of wanting to make Abby feel as settled as possible in her new home... anything to help her think of it _as_ her home now.

Abby chuckled, squeezing his waist. "Bat cave, huh? I like it. But we can still keep it as a guestroom too, right?"

There was a third bedroom in the house, the door always closed and she could guess but had never asked what lay behind it. Abby knew it was likely to stay closed for some time, possibly for the rest of his life, and she wasn't about to touch that sacred cow of a subject with a bargepole.

"Yup, plenty of room for the bed in here as well. Just figured you might want somewhere that's yours, where you can go if you want quiet... or noise," Gibbs explained. "Thought we could make it this room? That okay?"

"It's more than okay... it's a terrific idea. You sure?" Abby asked.

"Wouldn't have said so otherwise. Decide what ya want. How many shelves. We could repaint the whole room if ya want... What?" Gibbs broke off when Abby stared at him, surprise written all over face.

She shook herself. "No, nothing... I just... you're full of surprises, you know that."

"Good or bad?" He pulled her round to rest his hands on her waist, bumping her nose gently.

"Oh, definitely good." She framed his face in her hands, kissing him softly. "Thank you."

Gibbs shrugged, but couldn't hide that he was pleased with her reaction. "It's only some paint and a few shelves."

It was so much more than that and she knew it.

Abby had no idea how much Gibbs had changed the fabric of his house for his other wives, but she wasn't about to take it for granted.

He'd surprised her so much over the past few weeks, not only by sharing parts of himself but by welcoming her into his precious home and making it clear that she wasn't just there as a house guest.

"Maybe so, but yes, I'd love all that in here. Somewhere for some alone time... my own space."

She needed time to herself as much as Gibbs did, just in a different way. Whereas he found solace in silence and wood and manual work, she found it in loud music and mental concentration.

Different routes to the same result... a clearing of the mind and a calming of the soul.

"Consider it done. What d'ya wanna do the rest of the day?" Gibbs asked.

"You mean other than you?" Abby slid her arms round his waist to splay across his back, nipping her way alone his jawline.

Gibbs snorted, his own hands sliding up to her shoulders. "Yeah... thought that was SOP. Wanna decide on what ya want for the frame for the mirror?"

She pulled back to look at him, smiling. "Wow... you really are on a roll today."

"Good to plan it." Gibbs shrugged, his boyish grin breaking out. "Probably got enough of the right lumber in the basement, depending on the design ya want. We could look at it later and measure for the shelves in here... and then we can think about your boat sometime soon."

Now the toys for the kids were finished, he was keen to get going on another project and as simple as the stuff for the mirror and the shelves would be, Gibbs also wanted to start looking over plans for the boat he'd promised to build Abby.

To him, this was all part of making his life outside of work begin to revolve around her... around his family.

It was partly what he'd missed in a true partnership and to him, it was what marriage was all about... someone else as the focal point of his life. Everywhere he looked in the house, Gibbs could see traces of Abby's influence now and it had made the house begin to feel like a home again.

Abby's bright smile told him he'd done okay. "That just sounds totally awesome. Will it be the same as The Kelly or is it gonna be a different design? I mean, I know there won't be any power tools allowed within spitting distance but will you show me? Do we start with the hull again like last time?"

Gibbs chuckled as she peppered him with questions, more than he could answer at this early stage and he eventually shut her up by pulling her into a kiss, muffling her laughter and comments with his mouth.

* * *

Most of the afternoon was spent making a start on the frame for her mirror. Abby found the basement as soothing as it ever was, content to work alongside or watch Gibbs as he worked.

She'd brought her laptop down to the basement to Google a design for a gothic mirror frame and printed it out when she'd picked something Gibbs said he could make for her. It may have been a relatively small thing but to her, it was yet another sign of his affection and commitment.

Taking a break, she made coffee for them both and when she returned to the basement, she curled up in her coffin, watching Gibbs concentrate... enjoying the sight of him in his red hoodie.

The controlled power in his movements and the deftness of his skilled hands drew her gaze, her memory supplying her with vivid reminders of how those hands felt on her skin.

As Gibbs worked on the frame for her mirror, it also triggered memories of their time making love in front of it, and started her on a slow simmer that was never far under the surface where he was concerned. Any longer and she was going to have to jump his bones...

"I can feel you staring." His gravelly voice broke into her reverie.

Abby smiled. "Of course you can because I am... hard not to when you look like... _that_."

Gibbs threw down the tool he was working with, his mouth quirking in a half grin as he walked towards her. Bending over to press a kiss to her mouth, he slid a hand round the back of her neck, drawing it out.

Abby pulled him down next to her, sliding her hands under his hoodie to brush across the skin of his stomach, smiling against his mouth when she felt the muscles contract under her touch.

When Abby pulled back, she swallowed at the hunger in his blue eyes and shivered as calloused fingers gently traced her jawline and a thumb rubbed over her lower lip.

Feeling her heart rate escalate, Abby marveled at how quickly Gibbs could turn her into a pile of mush and she pressed forward into a kiss that rapidly turned heated. She felt his hand move into her hair and her head was pulled back to expose her throat.

Whimpering with need, Abby felt his lips skimming her neck and when his mouth locked onto the spot under her ear that made her burn, if she hadn't been sitting down already, she was sure her knees would have buckled.

It felt like there was a direct nerve between Gibbs' mouth and her core as every lick and nip and rasp of stubble along her sensitive skin, sent a zing of arousal straight through her.

He slid his hands under her sweatshirt and up her spine, feathering across her sides and teased her breasts through her bra as she moaned into his mouth. Gibbs pulled her with him as he leaned back and they broke off the kiss, laughing, when his head bumped the edge of the coffin.

Gibbs looked above him. "How the hell did ya sleep in this thing?" He was already braced with one foot on the floor, trying to wedge himself into the end of the coffin without sliding off the edge.

The coffin worked fine as a couch with one side down, padded out with cushions and a throw over it, but he wasn't quite so sure how they were going to make love in it without pitching on the floor or leaving one of them unable to walk for the rest of the week.

Abby giggled, her arms braced either side of him and her chin propped on his chest. "It's fine to sleep in, Jethro... it's other thrashing about activities which take a bit of planning."

Gibbs grinned down at her. "Okay... start planning."

Abby returned his grin. "Then sit up, Marine."

Abby scrambled off him to stand between his legs as Gibbs sat up and rearranged the cushions behind him. He reached up to pull her head down into a fierce kiss and she wrapped her arms round his neck, feeling his hands loosening her pigtails and threading through the loose strands.

Needing more skin, she wrestled the hoodie over his head and before he could react, Abby slid to the floor, trailing her hands and mouth over his bare chest on her way south, feeling his hands tangle in her hair. Dealing with the zipper on his jeans, his hips lifted as she tugged on his pants and underwear.

Gibbs pulled her up and they worked together to divest Abby of her clothes. Sliding onto his lap, Abby straddled his hips, feeling his large hands cup her ass and rock her against him, both moaning at the heated friction it generated.

Gibbs brushed his mouth down her neck and over her collarbones, shoulders and jawline until her skin was burning and she grabbed his face and pulled his mouth to hers again. When they broke for air, Gibbs slid a hand up to palm her breast and rolled her nipple between his fingers. He watched as Abby's head fell back, her long hair hanging down her back and drawing his other hand to tangle in it.

She gripped his shoulders to keep balanced on his lap, giving a mewling whimper that hardened him further as she undulated her hips, desperate for more friction. Gibbs slid a hand to her lower back and Abby shifted forward and his head bent to seal his mouth over her breast, teasing her nipple with his tongue, suckling and rolling the peaked flesh.

Every nerve ending felt alive and raw and she felt so close to coming apart before he'd even slid inside her.

When his hand slid down to stroke through her soaked folds, Gibbs moaned her name, the sound vibrating through her skin. Rising up on her knees, she positioned herself over his erection and sank down, wrapping her arms round his shoulders as he stretched and filled her, savouring how he felt.

She nuzzled his nose. "Well, here we are again."

Gibbs chuckled, gripping her hips tightly. "Imagine that."

"Oh I do... regularly, but it doesn't come close... oh god, yes... there," she moaned, clenching around him as he pulsed inside her. "... doesn't come close to how this feels for real."

Gibbs looked up at her poised above him, her green eyes hazy with lust as she bit her full lower lip. Gibbs cupped her ass to pull her more firmly against him, hearing her gasp at the change in angle.

With his hands bracing her weight, Abby began moving, slowly at first, rocking back and forth over him until the familiar tightness curled in her lower belly, and her moans increased in volume and frequency. She picked up her pace, doing the work for both of them as he concentrated on keeping them both balanced, while trying to hold onto his self control and last long enough to get Abby there first.

Overwhelmed again with the feel of him inside, the sight of his body beneath her, the heat building until her release was so close, she could almost see it, her back arching as her hips moved faster. His hand moved inward, his fingers circling the bundle of nerves crying out for his touch and Abby cried out, her rhythm stuttering as she ground down against him.

Abby couldn't look away from his intense gaze as her body began to shake with her approaching climax. It didn't take long before she exploded, prolonged waves of pleasure pouring through her as she screamed his name, the sound echoing off the basement walls.

She retained enough presence of mind to hold onto his shoulders as Gibbs thrust up, chasing his own release and his head went back as he arched a final time into her, groaning through his orgasm, his hands tightening on her hips almost painfully.

In the aftermath, Abby sat wrapped round him, feeling his hands slowly stroking her back. She eventually pulled back and they exchanged soft lingering kisses until Abby began to shiver as the sweat cooled rapidly on her skin. Reluctantly making the effort to stand on still wobbly legs, she moaned as he slipped from her body.

Eyeing their clothing strewn across the floor, she gave him a rueful smile. "Much as I love the smell of sawdust, especially on you, I've a feeling it could be itchy next to the skin if I put that lot back on. Can I interest you in a shower?"

His grin widened. "Hope you're not expecting round two yet, Abbs."

"Who, me?" She leaned down to kiss him. "Nah... just to clean off. I need time to recover too. Don't think I've another one like that in me just yet either... and that is not a challenge, Marine, you hear me?"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

Their shared shower did end with Gibbs' fingers buried between her legs, coaxing her through that second orgasm Abby didn't think she had in her yet. She really should know better now what was likely to happen when you challenged a Marine... thank heavens.

* * *

Dressed again, Gibbs returned to the basement while Abby made a start on dinner. Later, coming upstairs, Gibbs heard Abby's voice talking quietly and paused as he entered the kitchen till he'd worked out where it was coming from. It sounded like she was in the living room.

He hesitated in the kitchen as he made out the words.

"Wish you coulda seen what happened yesterday. Well, I know you did see it but you know what I mean. It was seriously hinky. And I really don't think I handled it very well... I think I kinda blew it but _she_ just took me by surprise, Shannon, y'know. Wonder if she'll be back. Do you think she'll be back?"

His breath choked in his throat as he heard his dead's wife name. Abby must be addressing one of the photographs on the mantelpiece, the one of Shannon and Kelly.

He felt like he'd had the wind knocked out of him... his emotions rising up to choke him.

As he listened to Abby continuing to 'talk' to Shannon, he found himself hesitating between interrupting or just slinking away and pretending he hadn't heard.

"So, how would you have dealt with Diane, huh? Apart from kicking her butt out onto the street... and trust me, I was so tempted."

His curiosity won out.

Gibbs' voice from the doorway made her jump. "She'd have done what you did... tried not to get Emily in the middle."

Abby spun round to face Gibbs as he entered the room,, her eyes going wide. "Oh, Jethro, I... I'm sorry. I just..."

Gibbs walked towards her as Abby stared at him anxiously. He cupped her face, stroking her cheeks gently with his thumbs. She could see the emotions swirling in his eyes, coming and going too quickly for her to read them all but she wondered if this time, she'd screwed up... big time.

Gibbs shushed her when she made to speak. "It's okay..."

And strangely enough, it was.

Anger wasn't the chief emotion which had risen up just now. Stunned... surprised... astonished... puzzled.

Gibbs turned to the photograph and picked it up, looking down at the picture. Abby watched, biting her lip, feeling uneasy and unsure if she should say anything or wait for Gibbs to tear her head off, despite his initial words.

When he continued to stand there, Abby approached somewhat tentatively, leaning her head against his shoulder gently. Gibbs took a deep shaky breath, turning his head to press a soft kiss to her hair before walking away to sit on the couch, still clutching the photograph.

Abby waited, shifting on her feet, her hands fidgeting as he stared down at the image of his girls, running his fingers gently over their faces.

He eventually glanced up, beckoning her closer and she saw the tears in his eyes before he blinked them away as she settled next to him on the couch. Gibbs reached for her hand, entwining their fingers and Abby could no longer keep her words inside.

"I've been talking to... Shannon," she swallowed round his first wife's name, clearing her throat before she could go on. "Talking to her for a few days, ever since we put the photos up. I find it helps... I dunno why." Abby shrugged, feeling self conscious.

Gibbs squeezed her hand and she went on, her voice still hesitant. "I guess now they're both up where they belong, it's like I'm confiding in her. You know it helps me think things through, to get things all out in the open if I talk to... something. I'm really sorry if you don't like it..."

When he didn't say anything and she couldn't read his expression which had blanked out, Abby carried on, speeding up in her nervousness. "I picked this photo coz I like it so much, I guess, but I've also been talking to her anyway wherever I am in the house, sometimes... not often but sometimes, especially since yesterday after Diane turned up and after the concert."

She always talked to inanimate objects so it was a short hop to picking a photograph and talking to it... it felt as if she was asking Shannon questions and it helped her to talk things through with herself.

When Gibbs nodded and met her gaze, she felt encouraged to go on. "It kinda feels like I'm getting to know her... which I know is strange coz how can I through a photograph and she's not really here here, coz if she was, I wouldn't be here." Her voice dropped and he had to strain to hear her. "But the things you've shared, the way you've let me in here... it feels like I have a common bond with her... with you."

Gibbs was silent for long moments before asking. "Does it help... talking to Shan?"

"Yeah, it does... like I can trust her with stuff... Do you mind? Are you mad?" Abby finished quietly.

Gibbs shook his head, raising her hand to brush a kiss across her knuckles and felt her fingers grip his tightly. "No, Abbs, I'm not mad. It just... surprised me."

"And just now I wanted to get it out of my system about _her._ Coz I didn't think I handled it very well._" _When Gibbs reached up to caress her face, Abby leaned into his touch, relieved he wasn't mad at her.

"Shan would've handled it just the same, to protect Emily..." He quirked a small smile. "Then gone outside and attacked the garden. Her way of getting stuff out of her system."

Gibbs knew Shannon would have enjoyed talking to Abby... would have liked her spirit... and would have had fun being a co-conspirator in dealing with Diane.

Gibbs was also moved that Abby felt she could share things with his first wife. It showed yet again that Abby was trying to accept Shannon and not shut her memory out.

It showed that she didn't see Shannon as a threat.

TBC...


	48. Chapter 48: Old Wounds

**Closer Reality**

**Chapter 48 – Old Wounds**

Abby heard the front door open, smiling to herself as she heard Jackson's familiar voice. She hurried into the hallway to throw her arms round the older man.

"Hey, Jack. Welcome back from the Duck pond. Did you have fun?"

She could imagine the two of them having a ball together, both in their element as they swapped stories back and forth... and probably talking non-stop the entire time.

Jackson held Abby at arm's length as he looked her over, a wide smile on his face. "I did... he's quite something is Ducky. He's had a really interesting life, full of stories and he took real good care of me... and I could have wandered round that museum for days. I've been telling Leroy. It was good to remember and share stuff with someone of my generation. Well, almost my generation. He's a youngster compared to me."

Abby laughed. "I'm sure Ducky would love hearing himself described like that."

Gibbs followed his dad through the door, carrying his bag and kissed Abby on the cheek as he passed. "I'll take this upstairs."

"Thanks, son." Jackson turned back to Abby after hanging up his coat. "You two have fun... relaxing?"

Abby found herself blushing at Jackson's smile. "We did... and you can stop that, young man. Behave yourself."

"Who, me?" Jackson gave her a cheeky grin.

"Yes, you." Abby looped her arm through Jackson's and they walked into the living room. "Anyway, she says, changing the subject quickly. You must be about ready for a rest by now."

"Must admit I'm a bit tired from all that walking... it's good to be back. I might have an early night."

She fussed over Jackson as he eased himself into the chair. "You just relax, I kept some dinner for you in case you hadn't eaten."

Jackson snagged her hand as Abby straightened up. "You spoil me, Abby. Thanks."

"Well, of course I do." Abby smiled. "Besides, I _like_ spoiling you."

Gibbs reappeared and squatted in front of the fireplace to start banking up the fire. "I got it, Abbs. You better get going."

"Picking up your mom?" asked Jackson.

Abby nodded. "Yup, late flight, though I've got a few minutes before I need to leave. I'm taking her straight to Ducky's. She's gonna be tired too... you'll see her tomorrow, Jack, and I'm sure she's looking forward to seeing you two more than she is me."

"Well, I know I'm looking forward to seeing her... meeting the other side of the family, the in-laws. And I shoulda thought of this before, but I wanted to ask you something, Abby," said Jackson.

She settled on the arm of his chair. "I'm all ears."

"Will you tell me the things I need to do... things to avoid when I'm talking to your mom," Jackson elaborated, looking up at her. "I mean, some stuff is obvious I guess... like making sure she can see my face if she's trying to lip read me."

"It's a start," said Gibbs dryly and smiled as he intercepted his dad's good-natured glare.

Abby laughed. "Ignore the funny guy over there." She wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulders, leaning into him as she considered. "Well... make sure your face is turned straight towards Gloria as you speak, and there's a few other things too which might not be so obvious, which might help."

"That's the kinda stuff I mean... I'm sure there's tons of stuff I haven't thought of. I was looking online the other day," Jackson told her.

"A Gibbs who Googles... I must tell Tony." She smiled over at Gibbs, who rolled his eyes.

Jackson chuckled. "I was... and I read that I should make sure the light isn't behind me."

Abby nodded. "That's right, Jack. I know it's difficult not to in here, but if you sit in front of the window with the light behind you, she can't see your lips that clearly. Just makes it harder to read you."

Jackson glanced at the window. "Yeah, I never woulda thought of that on my own."

"No reason you should, Jack. Oh, and don't sit at the table with your chin in your hand, sort of with your hand in front of your mouth, y'know, like this." Abby demonstrated. "And if she's turned away from you, just touch her arm and wait for her to face you so she knows you're about to say something."

"Okay... that all makes sense. Coz I'm not sure how much I'm gonna remember of what you taught me." Jackson shrugged apologetically. "Not that I'm not gonna try but the finger spelling could be slow I guess."

"Maybe... but she'll appreciate the effort, Jack. Trust me... I'm a scientist." Abby grinned.

"She usually carries a notebook with her, Jack." Gibbs put in. "Gloria can lip read real well, but you understanding her signing might take longer. But she's used to that, so she writes stuff down too."

"If you can read her handwriting," Abby added. "It's almost as bad as mine."

Gibbs snorted. "You said it."

Abby poked her tongue out at him, hearing Jackson chuckle. "I shall ignore the heckling from the sidelines."

Jackson grinned. "Probably for the best."

He was enjoying the 'double act' as they bantered back and forth. As much as he'd teased Abby and his son on the ride home, it had obviously done them both good to have some time alone.

Abby laughed and Gibbs tweaked her pigtail as he passed and she swatted at his hand as she turned back to Jackson. "Oh, and just talk normally... sometimes people try to over-emphasize their words, as if that will help or they talk louder as if shouting will suddenly help." She rolled her eyes. "Trust me, it won't. Exaggerating your words just makes your mouth look hinky and it's harder to recognize the words. She'll manage... she's been managing all her life, Jack."

"I know... but I wanna make an effort, if I can," replied Jackson.

Abby kissed his temple. "And I love it that you are... and so will Gloria."

"And she'll tell ya if you're doing it wrong," Gibbs assured him.

"Oh, she's not shy is my Gloria... not like me." Abby gave Jackson a cheeky grin as he laughed.

"Yeah... I'd noticed how bashful you are, Abby."

"Thought you might... you're a smart man, Jackson Gibbs. Anyway, I must get going." Abby gave Jackson another one-armed hug and leapt to her feet, grabbing her bag off the couch and began looking through it, muttering to herself. "Now then... if you were my keys, where would you be?"

"Leroy just throws his anyhow in the hallway. It's a wonder he doesn't lose them."

"Oh, they wouldn't dare get lost, Jack. I'm sure they'd come if he whistled for them... or just glared in their general direction." Abby shot Gibbs a teasing smile.

"They were on that side table yesterday before I left. Want me to take a look, Abby." Jackson offered as she began rummaging behind the cushions.

"No, it's okay... I got it. I saw them on here earlier and meant to move them before I lost them." She reached a hand down the side of the couch. "Perhaps they've slipped down the back. I'm sure his keys kidnap mine, y'know, just for the heck of it."

"From where I'm standing," came Gibbs' amused voice from the doorway. "It's not a bad idea."

Abby smiled over her shoulder, seeing his smirk. "You sexually harassing your forensic scientist, Gibbs?"

"Every chance I get."

* * *

After Abby left, Jackson ate the dinner she'd saved him, talking to his son about his visit to Ducky's and Gibbs listened attentively, making occasional comments, pleased to hear the animation in his dad's voice. He made a mental note to thank Ducky for inviting his dad over and looking after Jackson, as well as allowing him some alone time with Abby.

When Jackson asked about their day, Gibbs told his dad about the changes they were intending to make to the guestroom, to turn it into a den for Abby.

Jackson nodded approvingly, pleased with another example of how much his son was welcoming Abby into her new home. "Sounds good. It's good to have some space to yourself. I use that back bedroom, even if technically the whole house is my space anyway."

"I remember mom trying to get you to tidy it up."

"Yeah... she loved to chase me about that one." Jackson hesitated a moment before going on. "Son... you ever gonna open up Kelly's room properly. Not so much redecorate but not hide it away like that. I see it looks just the same as I remember it... and it could do with a good dusting and cleaning up, Leroy."

Gibbs froze, gripping his coffee mug tightly. "You've been inside?"

Jackson either didn't spot or chose to ignore the blank expression on his son's face as the warning anyone else would have recognized, and plowed on regardless.

"Yeah, of course I have... why not?" Jackson frowned. "I'm her grandfather. When she was alive and I came visiting, I was always in there, reading her bedtime stories. Remember how she'd ask me to read to her... kept nagging me until I did?" Jackson smiled fondly at the memory, his smile fading as he finally recognized the tension in his son.

"Yeah, I remember. But..." Gibbs broke off, shaking his head, looking down at his hands, his throat feeling tight.

"But what? What have I done wrong now?" Jackson threw up his hands.

"No one goes in there," Gibbs stated flatly.

He didn't go in that often.

It was still too much, most of the time... even after all these years.

He'd go in on Kelly's birthday or around difficult anniversaries... and would usually end up slumped on the floor crying like a baby, or fleeing to the basement to drown himself in a bourbon bottle to try to numb his pain.

"What d'ya mean no one goes in there?" Jackson prompted when his son didn't continue. "You do... Don't you?"

"Not often."

Jackson stared at his son for a moment. "You telling me Abby hasn't been in either?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No... she's never asked about it. Doesn't push it." He tried to clamp down on his anger but was finding it difficult as his dad kept prodding at it.

Jackson sighed and looked off into the distance for a long minute, and Gibbs could tell he hadn't finished. "Look, son, I get why you keep Kelly's room like that... but why is no one supposed to go in there? You saying I'm not allowed to go in there now?"

When Gibbs didn't answer but just gave him a look, Jackson fell silent, trying to hold onto his own temper, but feeling undeniably hurt at the stony expression on his son's face and the fact that he hadn't said yes he could go in.

When Jackson did go on, he kept his voice soft, changing tack slightly, finally sensing he wasn't about to break through his son's walls by pushing him any further. "You can't shut Kelly away, son. You need to remember her... nurture the memories, not block them off."

His son's voice was raw with emotion as he replied. "I do remember, that's the problem, Jack. It's... it's too much."

It may have been Jack's way of dealing with loss but it wasn't his way. His was more private... not necessarily better, but he thought it was probably too late now to change how he'd dealt with his grief for over fifteen years.

The wounds were just too deep.

But Jack was as unlikely to see his son's point of view as Gibbs was to agree with his dad's. They were both too set in their ways, even with Abby helping to build bridges between them.

Jack put his hand on Gibbs' arm. "If you're trying to share the girls with Abby, you need to share that too. Don't glare at me like that, Leroy. You know I'm right, deep down if you think about it, instead of reacting with that gut of yours."

Gibbs swallowed hard, and it took several attempts before he could get any words out. "Can't..."

"Can't or won't? From what I've seen so far, Abby would understand more than most women... more than Diane for sure," Jackson added dryly.

"Abby would," Gibbs acknowledged quietly. "But it's not that simple."

Jackson threw up his hands, exasperated, his voice rising again. "Coz you make it more complicated. It's no wonder you can't heal, son... you won't let yourself. You need to share them... with someone who'll listen and if I've learned nothing else about Abby this week, it's that she's good at listening. If you share them, you keep them alive... I thought that's what all these photos were about."

"Just leave it, will ya, Jack?"

Gibbs pushed back from the table and headed for the basement, needing to get out of the room before he felt he'd suffocate... or lose his temper.

He wasn't sure how they'd gone from Jackson intruding into his daughter's room to criticising how Gibbs was dealing with his grief, but it was typical of the way his dad pushed when he didn't agree with something his son had done.

There were just some things his dad never seemed to 'get' and he suspected this was one of them. It was also part of the reason they fought so much after his mom died. They disagreed about almost everything and with their fiery tempers, clashes were frequent and bitter.

So Gibbs knew he couldn't explain in ways Jackson would understand how he'd kept those memories of his girls locked away. It had been the only way for years that he'd been able to deal with the gut wrenching grief.

He was learning to live with the loss better than he had in the past, but it was something that would never go away... and whether he opened up Kelly's room or not, or allowed Abby inside, or was okay with Jackson being in there, nothing would alter the pain that still had the ability to bring him to his knees.

And until his dad realized and accepted their differences in the way they grieved over the girls, they were never going to do anything but argue.

In his heart, he needed support from his dad with this, not more criticism. But in his mind, he also knew Jackson was right.

Abby _would_ understand.

Although all his wives after Shannon had understood at first.

They'd accepted his need to keep Kelly's room intact and untouched.

But as time went on and tension increased in each of his marriages, after they realized it meant Gibbs could never let go... would never move on from his loss, they grew to resent this tangible sign of his grief.

They came to hate that he'd kept that room closed off and saw it as a shrine that threatened them. And he'd always reacted angrily to any suggestion that they clear the room out and turn it into something else.

But with Abby's acceptance of his girls, one that went far beyond anything the others had managed, Gibbs could at least acknowledge it might well be different this time. That the way she was trying to embrace all his memories and keep them alive, boded well for keeping his girls in their lives.

But it was still too much too soon... and not for the first time, he wished his dad had left well alone.

* * *

When Abby returned from picking up Gloria and taking her to Ducky's, it was late and the house was quiet, the only light on downstairs in the hallway, the fire a banked glow in the living room.

Jackson must have gone to bed early as he'd said he would and there was no sign of a light in the basement, so Abby went straight upstairs. She found Gibbs in their bathroom, already dressed in sweatpants and T-shirt ready for bed.

Abby paused in the doorway, leaning against the frame as he brushed his teeth. His eyes met hers in the mirror and he tilted his head in welcome.

"Hey there... one mom safely delivered to the Duck-man." She approached and rubbed her hand down his back, hugging him briefly from behind before starting to remove her make-up and clothes.

Rinsing his mouth, Gibbs turned to Abby. "She okay?"

Abby chuckled. "She's great... talking a mile a minute all the way. I think she forgets sometimes that I can't sign back while I'm driving. Not that I could get a word in edgeways, even if I wasn't driving."

"Hard to believe," teased Gibbs.

Abby punched his shoulder, laughing. "Hey... And she never remembers she can't lip read me properly while I'm driving either, and I can't turn my head to face her or I'll crash the car."

Gibbs chuckled. "I remember." He'd been in a car with Gloria a few times and it could get pretty entertaining trying to watch as she signed and drive.

"Gonna take her shopping tomorrow and then I can bring her back here to see you two... provided I can tear her away from Ducky. How 'bout you?"

Gibbs nodded briefly. "Worked on your frame a bit."

"Did Jack get an early night, like he said? He looked tired... but, y'know, pleasantly tired like you get when you've had a good time."

Gibbs shrugged, something passing across his eyes and gone before she could work it out. "Must've done. He'd gone up when I came upstairs."

He hadn't come up from the basement at all, so had no idea how Jackson had spent the rest of the evening. But he had heard him go upstairs fairly early for his dad, presumably to bed.

They certainly hadn't spoken since the disagreement, but Gibbs really didn't feel like explaining it to Abby. He was glad she hadn't been there to get in the middle of it.

And as much as he'd shared stuff with Abby and talked through some of the problems he'd had with Jackson, this one had him floundering how to deal with it.

Ignore it and pretend it hadn't happened and hope Jackson had got the message not to go into Kelly's room?

Or tackle it head on in the morning?

He knew his dad had meant no harm by going into Kelly's room and could understand in a way why Jackson didn't realize how much it would blindside his son. But surely his dad would realize how sensitive that room would be?

Completing her own nightly routine as Gibbs headed for bed, Abby changed into silky PJs and joined him. Warm hands reached for her as she soon as she settled under the covers and she snuggled into his side, wrapping herself around him.

Abby tilted her face up for his kiss and hummed her appreciation against his mouth as his hands tangled in her hair.

"Want me to cook tomorrow if you two are out all day?" He tucked her head under his chin, stroking her hair softly, drawing on their physical contact to try to ease his tension.

"Mmm, that'd be good." She shivered and burrowed closer into his warmth, sliding her feet against his in an effort to warm them up.

Gibbs groaned. "Jeez, Abbs... Your feet are blocks of ice."

"That's coz it's freezing out and you're warm as toast."

"Well, I was until someone put their cold feet on me," he replied dryly and she poked his chest.

She pressed her nose into his neck, breathing him in, feeling his warmth soaking into her. "That's better..."

Gibbs rubbed his hands over her back, shifting slightly to get a more comfortable position as she rested her head on his chest.

Listening to the calming thud of his heartbeat under her ear, Abby smothered a yawn and he chuckled. "Stop fighting it... go to sleep."

"And I was so gonna come home and ravish you," she mumbled, sliding an arm round his waist. "Now I can barely stay awake."

"Lightweight."

"Don't make me tickle you," she ghosted her hand down his side and he huffed a laugh, trapping her hands. "You wore me out earlier, that's what it is. What about you? You must be tired..."

Abby felt his lips brush her forehead and the low murmur of his voice against her hair. "Sleep..."

Gibbs listened as her breathing evened out, settling his arms round her. He loved it when Abby trustingly fell asleep in his arms and often tried to stay awake until she did. He could usually tell the exact moment Abby drifted off to sleep as he felt her melt into him.

But it was a long time before his brain settled enough that he was able to follow her into slumber.

TBC...


	49. Chapter 49: Introductions

**Closer Reality**

A/N: In this story, Abby's mom, Gloria is still alive. I'd already mentioned Gloria in _Distance Nightmare_ before we found out in canon that she was dead. Also, of necessity, sign language is quite staccato but it doesn't make for easy reading if just written 'as is,' so I've compromised and fleshed out where I need to, even if the words are not strictly in the order they would be signed in reality; and any signing in this and future chapters is in italics.

* * *

**Chapter 49 – Introductions**

Next morning during breakfast, Abby soon picked up that something was hinky. The atmosphere was strained, with Jackson way more subdued than usual and Gibbs almost entirely silent, both men barely communicating and effectively ignoring one another. Abby sighed inwardly, wondering what had triggered it this time.

It seemed she could hardly let the two of them spend time together unsupervised without something going down.

But maybe it had always been that way?

She figured there was no point trying to coax them into talking to each other, and it might not be any of her business anyway. There were bound to be some things in their shared past that neither man wanted to share with her, preferring to work it out between themselves. So she just left them to it while she got ready to head out to pick up Gloria.

After breakfast, Jackson declared he was going for a walk, kissing Abby on the cheek and wishing her a good day with her mom. Abby hugged Jackson in return, eyeing him thoughtfully as he left.

She watched Gibbs as he brought more wood in for the fire. "I, erm, take it everything's going to be okay with you two but you don't wanna talk about it?"

Gibbs sighed, dusting off his hands as he stood up and faced her. "Both."

"Okay." She tried hard to keep the slight hurt out of her voice and off her face but wasn't sure if she was successful. He could always read her too well.

"Abbs..." Gibbs trailed off.

He didn't mean to shut her out and he could tell he'd upset her and she was trying to mask it. But he wasn't prepared to talk about it yet, if at all. The subject was just too painful.

He didn't want to pile anything else onto Abby's plate after everything that had happened with his dad last week, and then with Diane. It was also unfair to put Abby in the middle of it between him and Jackson, and impact what he could see was the developing relationship between Abby and his dad.

And she was supposed to be enjoying Gloria's visit, not dealing with yet more of his baggage.

"No, I get it, Jethro," she told him quietly. "Look, I'll be back later... probably when Gloria has managed to visit every shop in town and I've got blisters the size of Alabama."

Gibbs snagged her hand as Abby turned away and pulled her closer, cupping her face in his hands and she saw the plea for understanding and apology in his eyes.

Abby summoned up a smile and kissed him softly. "It's okay... really. I know where you'll be. Go..."

She couldn't be angry with him.

He'd made so much progress and shared so much with her recently that she could hardly be upset if Gibbs chose to keep some things to himself. She had no idea what painful events in his past could trigger blow ups with his dad but there had to be more than a few.

She could guess at some, but they were both entitled to his privacy, without her pushing. She certainly didn't want to turn into _her _and push Gibbs beyond his comfort zone.

And Abby was sure there were just some things that were too painful for Gibbs to even articulate his feelings, never mind discuss them.

Gibbs rested his forehead against hers, stroking his thumbs along her jawline. He pressed a light kiss to her mouth, murmuring his thanks against her lips.

Abby watched him head downstairs and sighed as she glanced at the photograph of Shannon and Kelly she'd 'adopted.'

"Wonder what that's all about, Shannon? Any ideas?" Abby rolled her eyes at herself. "Well, of course you have... you no doubt overhead whatever it was and are about ready to head slap the pair of them... or hug them silly."

Gibbs paused halfway down the stairs as he listened to Abby talking quietly to Shannon. It still gave him a jolt to hear her do it but not as much as yesterday, and he found himself fighting a smile as he imagined Shannon's side of the conversation... and almost felt her hand on the back of his head.

Abby had that one right.

Shannon had never hesitated tackling either him or Jack when she was pissed at something... and he suspected she'd be pissed at both of them over this.

Jack for not realizing how much going into Kelly's room without asking first would hurt his son.

And him for not acknowledging that his dad hadn't meant any real harm by what he did.

* * *

With all the tensions recently, it was good to concentrate on something else for a few hours and Abby found herself relaxing with her mom during their day in town. Even if shopping wasn't her favourite activity... no, strike that, she _hated _it, Abby always enjoyed spending time with her mom.

Since Abby had moved to DC more than a decade ago, they didn't see each other that regularly, apart from on frequent video calls and occasional trips back home or when Gloria came to D.C, but they'd always been close and kept in regular email contact.

And Gloria had been one of the few people who'd known of Abby's feelings for Gibbs long before their relationship changed, and had offered a sympathetic shoulder during Abby's lowest moments, thinking she'd never have her Marine.

* * *

The atmosphere had eased a little during the morning as they spent time apart, with Gibbs in the basement and Jackson remaining upstairs when he returned from his walk, as if by some tacit agreement.

Around lunchtime, Gibbs looked up from working on the frame for Abby's mirror to see Jackson descending the stairs carefully, balancing a plate and a mug. "Bought you a sandwich and some more coffee, Leroy. You gotta eat."

Gibbs hurried over to take them from his dad before he tripped on the stairs, nodding his thanks. "You not eating?" It was lame but it was the first direct words he'd said to his dad all morning.

His dad turned as he made to go upstairs again. "Already had mine. Going for a nap... didn't sleep too well."

Gibbs felt a flash of guilt at the likely reason for his dad's sleeplessness, but couldn't think of anything to say. "Girls won't be back till later, you've got time."

"Okay... I'll, er, give you a hand later... with dinner, if you like?" Jackson offered hesitantly.

Gibbs met his dad's gaze. "Thanks... be quicker with two."

"Always was," Jackson said softly and Gibbs could see his gaze was far away, and swallowed as he realized his dad was probably remembering cooking dinners with his mom.

He waited him out and Jackson eventually shook himself, glancing at his son with a brief but genuine smile. "Felt good to come home to a warm house and company yesterday. I guess I've gotten used to coming home to an empty house over the years, but it was a nice reminder of coming home to a family. Abby can sure make you feel welcome."

Gibbs nodded, his expression softening. "She sure can."

"Wanted to ask something, Leroy. Has Abby told Gloria what happened in LA?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Didn't want to worry her. Doubt she ever will."

"Okay... I'll remember that later. Don't wanna put my foot in it... again." Jackson hesitated. "I'm sorry, Leroy... about Kelly's room. I didn't mean to upset you."

Jackson still wasn't quite sure why he felt the need to apologize, as he really didn't think he'd done anything wrong, but it was obvious from his son's reaction last night and this morning, that he'd hurt him.

So if Abby and Gloria weren't going to come back to an atmosphere you could cut with a knife, someone had to make the first move and try and keep the peace... and it might as well be him.

And if what had happened in the store had taught him nothing else, it was that things could change in an instant, which was doubly true of Leroy's job. So leaving things to brood and fester would never help anybody. It was a lesson he wished they'd both learned years ago.

Gibbs stared at his dad for a moment, before nodding. "I know, dad."

Later, as they worked side by side in the kitchen, Jackson glanced over at his son.

"I should've asked you to help me practise a few more signs, I reckon... I'm never gonna remember half what you and Abby showed me."

"Don't worry about it, Jack. It'll be fine."

"Don't know why I feel so nervous... wanna make a good impression I guess, on the new in-laws." Jackson saw his son's brief smile of acknowledgement. "You nervous, Leroy?"

Gibbs shot his dad a surprised glance. "About what?"

"Well, I know Abby said you got on well with Gloria already, but I'd be nervous if I was meeting my new mother in law." Jackson shot his son a wry smile. "I remember Joann."

Gibbs huffed a laugh. "Yeah... I wasn't her favourite person."

He'd never had a good relationship with Shannon's mom, who'd always accused him of taking _her_ girls away, as if they were only hers and not his girls just as much.

"Nor me," added Jackson and the two men exchanged rueful smiles. He hadn't been one of Joann's favourite people either. Joann had always thought Shannon was too good for his son, so that hadn't gone down well.

"Gloria's nothing like Joann," Gibbs put in.

He'd gotten on well with Gloria from the first time they'd met, helped by his knowledge of sign and his close friendship with her daughter. So while he didn't dismiss the fact that things were different now, Gibbs was more confident their existing relationship would help.

"But then Ann's mom didn't exactly approve of me marrying her daughter either... but then we weren't friends first, which gives you an advantage I hope," added Jackson.

Gibbs nodded. "Hope so. I'm sure I'll get the pep talk, which is fair enough. She'll want to know I'll look after Abby... and she'll let me know if she doesn't think I'm doing a good job of it."

"If she's as feisty as Abby, I can imagine." Jackson hesitated before going on. "Wanna ask you something, Leroy."

Gibbs eyed his dad warily.

"Can I... I mean, will you take me to see the girls? I haven't seen their grave since... since the funeral, Leroy. Not even seen the headstone." Jackson broke off, swallowing hard.

Jackson could still remember the overwhelming pain of that day the girls were buried and the utter desolation that hung around his son like a shroud, little knowing it would be the last time he'd see him for fifteen years.

It had turned into a double loss that day... when Jackson had lost his entire family.

Gibbs inhaled deeply, leaning on the counter as his throat closed over, his emotions rushing in to choke him. He didn't go that often himself... once at this time of year usually and at birthdays.

He hardly needed a reminder his girls were lying cold in the ground. The house was a reminder of their lives and was where he chose to remember them. Their presence was more real to him in this house than it was in a windy, bleak cemetery.

But how could he do anything other than agree with his dad's request?

"Yeah, dad... we can go. Tomorrow if ya want."

Jackson cleared his throat, letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Thanks, son."

* * *

It was late afternoon when Gloria and Abby returned to the house, and as Abby ushered her mom in through the front door, she could smell mouth-watering aromas emanating from the kitchen.

Jackson walked out of the kitchen, grinning as Abby called out a greeting. "Hi boys, we're home."

As Abby took Gloria's coat and the older woman turned with a bright smile, Jackson stepped forward, holding out his hand.

Jackson had seen photographs of Abby's mom last week, so knew how different the two women looked. Gloria was as short and blonde as her daughter was tall and dark, with bright blue eyes to Abby's emerald green. But there was a vivaciousness about Gloria which instantly reminded Jackson of her daughter.

After shaking Gloria's hand, Jackson said hello in sign, feeling slightly awkward as he did it but the bright smile that spread across Gloria's face made it worthwhile, especially as he followed it by carefully finger spelling Gloria's name.

Abby gave him a double thumbs up behind Gloria's back, her own grin wide as she bounced on her toes. Gloria signed hello back and finger spelled Jack's name, and he grinned as he managed to read it. Gibbs smothered a smile as he saw the pleased grin on his dad's face.

Gloria turned to Gibbs and held out her arms and Gibbs stepped forward, a half grin tugging at his mouth. He wrapped his arms round Gloria, almost lifting her off the ground in a bear hug, triggering laughter from the older woman as she hugged him back.

They signed rapidly at each other, Gibbs laughing as he told Gloria to slow down. Abby translated the greetings and comments for Jackson, chuckling at one comment as Gloria looked between the two men.

"_As handsome as your son."_

Jackson grinned as Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Of course... he gets his looks from me. I get the feeling you and me are gonna get on just fine, Gloria. Come right this way."

As Jackson held out his arm and escorted Gloria into the living room, Abby followed Gibbs into the kitchen to collect drinks for them all and leaned in to kiss him hello.

Gibbs handed her a glass and began opening a bottle of wine. "Have fun today?"

Abby grinned, examining his face for signs of his mood and deciding he looked lighter than this morning. "Uh-huh... although I think Gloria can shop for America... and frequently does. My feet are killing me... and leaving plenty of forensic evidence behind."

"Foot rub later?"

Abby moaned, sliding her arms round his waist and leaning into him. "I knew there was a reason I loved you." She paused for a moment before asking quietly. "Is everything okay?"

He rubbed his hands over her back. "Workin' on it."

Abby hugged him tightly, not wanting to push it but intensely curious nonetheless. "I'd better get in there... start translating."

As the evening wore on and they ate dinner, Jackson could see similarities in the gestures and mannerisms between mother and daughter, and was warmed at how close they obviously were. He could also see how fond Gloria was of his son, Leroy looking relaxed and at ease as he bantered back and forth with Abby's mom, in a combination of speech and sign.

Through a combination of Abby or Leroy translating and Gloria scribbling in her notebook, she asked Jackson about his own life in Stillwater and his store. Jackson reciprocated, eager to ask questions of his own, and Gloria told Jackson all about her life down south and her son, Luca and his family.

Jackson noticed Gloria's smile whenever she observed the obvious affection between her daughter and his son, their teasing banter and the glow of happiness on Abby's face obvious.

"Everyone ready for dessert?" asked Abby, standing up and helping Gibbs gather their plates, refusing Jackson's help. "I'll give you a hand, Jethro."

Gibbs smiled. "Had a feeling you might... it's chocolate."

"Really? I didn't realize." Abby looked at him, wide eyed and Jackson chuckled at her attempt at innocence.

Gloria signed something to Gibbs and he grinned. "Nah, I don't believe it either, Gloria."

From his position at the table, Jackson watched Gibbs and Abby bantering in the kitchen, with Abby trying to laughingly lean round his shoulder and steal a bite of the dessert as he dished up. Jackson glanced at Gloria, seeing her fond smile as she watched them.

Gloria insisted on helping Gibbs with the coffee as Jackson and Abby retired to the living room to relax in front of the fire.

Gibbs eyed Gloria as she stood, leaning against the counter, seeing the amusement gleaming in her eyes. "You helping or taking up floor space?" he teased.

"_Supervising."_

Gibbs laughed, turning to face her and switching to sign. "_You wanted to talk?_"

Gloria nodded. _"Supposed to be tradition, isn't it?"_

"_Pep talk, yeah... or if you wanna tan my hide."_

"_No need."_ Gloria shook her head. "_Never been traditional."_

Gibbs grinned, nodding. "_I noticed."_ He glanced towards the living room, saying softly, "Like our Abbs."

Gloria put her hand on Gibbs' arm. _"Happy for you both. So pleased."_

Gibbs placed his hand over hers before signing back. _"Will look after her."_

"_I know you will. You always have. Can tell how much you love my girl."_

Gibbs nodded. _"I do. Much."_

Gibbs dished out bourbon to his dad and Gloria, Abby refusing as she needed to drive Gloria back to Ducky's after dinner. Gibbs settled on the couch next to Abby and she leaned into his side.

Gloria walked over and perched on the coffee table in front of them, reaching for their hands. She examined both their rings closely, smiling to herself and then placing their hands together and put her own hand on top, squeezing them tightly.

Gloria released their hands and sat back, throwing a smile at Jack before signing at Abby and Gibbs. _"Like it was meant to be."_

Abby stared at her mom for a second before she translated for Jackson, her voice soft.

Jackson raised his glass, smiling back at Gloria. "I'll second that."

Abby blinked rapidly, feeling her emotions rise up, and leaned her head on Gibbs shoulder as he turned his hand over to lace their fingers together. She squeezed his hand. "We think so."

Gibbs turned to press a kiss to her hair. "Know so."

* * *

When Abby returned from running Gloria back to Ducky's, Gibbs was already in bed, but reading as he waited for her to come back. He put his glasses aside and dumped his book on the bedside table as Abby flopped onto the bed, her arms flung wide, as soon as she got in the door, without bothering to undress.

"I am _totally_ exhausted," she groaned. "What with shopping earlier and a marathon storytelling session tonight."

Gibbs chuckled. "They can certainly talk... good job Ducky wasn't here too. It'd be an all nighter."

"Oh god... we'd better get some rest before Friday or we'll need another rest before we go back to work."

"We're out of practice," Gibbs reminded her.

"No kidding... and I think I'm developing RSI in my thumb." Abby waggled her fingers. "_And_ I gotta translate between Carol and Gloria tomorrow morning... and those two can talk for hours and hours and hours. Am I too late for that foot rub?"

"Nope." Gibbs patted the bed and Abby swung her feet round and into his lap, settling herself more comfortably on the bed.

After he stripped her socks off, Gibbs cradled her foot in his hands and Abby moaned as she felt him press a thumb firmly into the arch of her foot, pushing up towards her toes.

"God, that feels just perfect. You are soooo good at this," she murmured, giving herself over to the feel of his strong fingers on her foot, feeling like she could melt into a puddle.

"Good to know."

Abby looked down the bed to watch his hands at work, moaning loudly as he hit a particularly sore spot before clapping a hand over her mouth. "Ooops, I forgot. I gotta be quiet again... or Jackson might think something other than a foot rub is causing the noise."

Gibbs smirked. It usually took a lot more effort than a foot rub to get that kind of noise out of her. "You got anything planned for tomorrow afternoon?" He patted her leg. "Other foot."

Abby shook her head as she complied. "Nope... Ducky's taking Gloria out around the city in the afternoon."

Gibbs nodded, keeping his eyes down as he worked on her other foot, wondering how best to ask her what had been on his mind all afternoon and decided straight out with it was best.

"Gonna take Jack to the girls' grave tomorrow." He sensed Abby tense up and risked a glance to see her watching him intently. "He asked if I'd take him."

Abby nodded, looking thoughtful. "Understandable. Has he... um, has he been since... since they died?"

Gibbs shook his head. He took a deep breath as he stilled his hands, just resting them on her leg. "Come with us?"

He met her eyes and saw her astonishment. She sat up slowly and crawled nearer so she was sat beside him, still on top of the covers. "You sure you want me to come with you?"

Before he could answer, Abby gasped as a thought struck her. "Oh my god, do you usually go at this time of year anyway and have I stopped you going? I mean, have I been so caught up with everything else that I made it difficult for you to find time... and you didn't say anything and..."

Gibbs cupped her cheek in his hand, stopping her ramble in mid flow. "No... Abbs. You haven't made it difficult. You never do... Don't go that often." He swallowed hard. "Can't..."

She pressed a kiss into his hand. "But you usually go around now?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah... not at Christmas. Too much but soon after New Year so if we take Jack tomorrow instead. If you wanna come... you don't have to."

"I want to... really I do," she replied hurriedly. She wrapped her arms round him tightly, resting her head against his. "I just didn't think you'd want extra company." She felt reluctant to intrude but it meant a lot that he'd asked her.

She felt him press a kiss to her forehead. "Just you."

TBC...


	50. Chapter 50: Wounds That Never Heal

**Closer Reality**

A/N: Big hugs to Gibbsredhoodie and Kesterpan for their help with this chapter, which was a really difficult one.

* * *

**Chapter 50 – Wounds That Never Heal**

"What time d'ya need me back?" Abby looked at Gibbs as she sipped her coffee at the breakfast table.

Gibbs shrugged. "Take as much time as ya need, Abbs. We'll wait."

"You don't wanna wait for me," Abby protested. "It's your day. I can get back whenever you want."

"Abby's coming with us to the girls?" Jackson interjected, surprise in his tone.

Gibbs nodded and Abby glanced between the two men, suddenly worried that Gibbs hadn't mentioned to his dad that she was coming with them. "Is... is that okay?"

Would Jackson resent her presence, especially as he'd not visited the graves since the funeral? Maybe he just wanted to be alone with his son?

Gibbs rested his hand on hers, squeezing reassuringly. "Told ya it was."

Jackson's hand patted her other arm and his kind smile was comforting. "You're family, Abby. Of course it is."

Slightly reassured, Abby mustered up a smile. "Okay... I'll come back here straight after lunch. Carol and Gloria should have finished me off by then... literally if I know those two." Abby bit her lip, glancing hesitantly at Gibbs. "Can I bring flowers? I mean, I'd like to. Maybe I can take their favourite flowers... if, um, they're in bloom this time of year... though you can pretty much pick up anything these days."

Abby trailed off, wondering if she was going too far. She didn't want to intrude but wanted to do the right thing and be respectful of his girls.

"Magnolia... Shan's favourite," Gibbs answered softly after a few moments, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Abby titled her head to one side. "Ah... the tree out back."

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah... Shan planted it when we moved here."

"A bit early in the year for it though, Abby," Jackson put in.

"Yeah... I know, Jack," Abby acknowledged. "Still, I'll see what I can pick up."

"I remember Kelly loved Gardenias," Jackson added.

"Oh... the plants in the corner by the porch. And from the coffee family. I like it," she teased Gibbs gently.

Gibbs met her eyes, his expression softening and he inclined his head. "Kels said she planted 'em for me."

Abby placed a hand over his, unsure what to say and Jackson's voice drew her out of her thoughts. "And Gerberas... anything with a lovely scent and she loved those huge yellow sunflower blooms. Remember, Leroy?"

Gibbs nodded, his eyes dropping to the table as he became lost in his thoughts. "Yeah... Shan said she wanted to do something different as a welcome home."

"I remember Kelly said it was instead of tying a yellow ribbon round a tree... so she planted sunflowers. She forgot at first they might not be in flower when Leroy came back from being deployed," Jackson stopped, his voice breaking.

Abby held her breath as Gibbs went on quietly, afraid to speak and break the spell of his memories. He kept his eyes on his hands as he went on. "Didn't matter... Kels said it was something prettier... more permanent than a ribbon and I could see 'em later when they flowered." His smile was wistful but affectionate. "And she tied ribbons round everything else anyway... anything that wasn't tied down."

He remembered coming home to find Kelly had tied yellow ribbons round the gate, the fence, the porch, the door and every tree and shrub in the garden, both front and back.

Except that last time of course... when he came home to an empty house and garden.

An empty life.

It had seemed an odd, relatively trivial thing at the time to finally make it sink in that he'd lost his entire world, but coming back and seeing Kelly's Gerberas plants not in bloom and no ribbons on anything had nearly brought him to his knees.

Abby blinked back tears at the thought of his little girl planting and lovingly tending plants for her dad, waiting for him to come home.

"Both in flower later though... not sure you'll get Gardenia or Gerberas now, Abby. We're not helping much, are we?" said Jackson ruefully.

"No, it's cool, Jack... I'm sure I can find some winter blooms, some evergreens and maybe winter jasmine, aconites." Abby paused. "If you think they'd like them."

"Shan loved any kind of winter colour. Tried to brighten the garden and house up when she could." Gibbs nodded his head in the direction of the back door, a melancholy expression on his face. "Planted that dogwood out back."

It was about the only thing in flower now. He'd tried to keep a lot of the things Shannon and Kelly planted... some had survived and some hadn't.

"Shannon loved the cherry blossoms too... she and Kelly took me to the memorials one spring when I came visiting, and they were in full bloom. I've got some photos somewhere... maybe back home." Jackson trailed off, swallowing hard as the memory hit him, aware of his son's gaze resting on him.

"Cherry blossom's one of my favourites too... after the winter gloom," Abby admitted quietly, filling the silence to allow Jackson to compose himself. "Maybe... when their favourites are in bloom, I could take some to them then... or bring some into the house?"

Gibbs cleared his throat, his voice rough when he found his voice again. "Shan would've liked that... so would Kelly."

* * *

After her morning with Carol and Gloria, Abby returned to the house and they took Gibbs' truck to the cemetery, the mood understandably sombre. As Gibbs drove, Abby sat between the two men, feeling slightly apprehensive.

Although she'd had a good time with her mom and Carol, she'd been preoccupied by the impending visit to the cemetery.

Had felt all over the place emotionally.

She hadn't told either of them where she was going, just that she was going out with the boys to visit somewhere Jackson hadn't seen in a while. She'd seen the speculative look that passed between Carol and her mom, but had been thankful when they hadn't pressed her about it.

She'd been totally blown away by Gibbs' invitation and felt unsure about whether she really belonged here, but not wanting to upset him by showing her nerves.

Abby could understand why Gibbs didn't often go to the cemetery. She found it difficult to visit her dad's grave back in New Orleans. Apart from the obvious reminder of her loss, she found nothing of her dad there. It was just a place to remind her of his death rather than somewhere like his home, somewhere still infused with his presence in life.

Maybe it was the same for Gibbs?

His girls were everywhere in the fabric of that house... a reminder of their lives. He hardly needed a reminder they were dead by staring at their headstone.

It didn't mean Gibbs loved them any less by not going to their graves so regularly. It just meant he was trying to spare himself extra pain.

Abby walked between Jackson and Gibbs through the quiet lanes of the cemetery, her arm looped through the older man's, their pace slowed to accommodate him. The usually voluble Jackson had become more subdued on the journey and now they had parked and were walking along the rows of gravestones, Jack's face was showing the strain, as was Gibbs when she chanced a glance at him.

To anyone else, Gibbs would have just looked tired, his expression otherwise unreadable.

But to those who knew him, had studied every nuance of that face, Abby recognized the sad, almost defeated look that settled over him, the haunted shadow in his eyes as Gibbs stared ahead, his gaze obviously fixed on their destination.

She watched Gibbs pull slightly ahead of them, his hand holding two red roses. Jackson was carrying a small bunch of mixed flowers and Abby glanced down at the winter blooms she'd managed to find.

Gibbs turned to Jackson as he halted at the end of the row and his dad nodded, straightening his shoulders. "I'm ready, son... as I'll ever be."

Abby impulsively kissed Jackson's cheek and he patted her hand, smiling sadly at her before he turning to his son.

"I'll wait here," Abby murmured. "D'ya wanna take the flowers or shall I..." Abby trailed off, unsure what would be welcome.

"You take 'em over, Abbs... just gimme a few minutes." Gibbs leaned in and kissed her forehead gently, signing _my girl_ on her cheek.

Abby placed a hand over his where it rested on her face, blinking back tears at the gesture... touched beyond words that Gibbs would try to include her when his thoughts and heart would so obviously be elsewhere.

Leaning heavily on his stick on the uneven ground, and letting his son steer him with a hand on his elbow, Jackson walked with Gibbs over to the simple headstone.

Jackson's mind went back years to the last time he'd stood on this spot, on a bleak day of unbelievable pain with a grief-stricken, distant son sunk so deep behind his walls he was unreachable... a devastating day matched only by standing at his wife's graveside with an angry, grieving teenager at his side.

Jackson watched as his son brushed away dead grass and leaves from the headstone, and Gibbs placed his dad's flowers in the vase behind the headstone, placing his own roses on the headstone itself.

They stood silently for a while, each lost in their own thoughts and memories. Abby watched both men from a distance, fighting back tears at the sight of them side by side.

Eventually, Jackson cleared his throat and spoke, his voice gravelly and his words made Gibbs' already tight throat constrict further and his vision blur.

"I miss you girls... always will. I'm sorry I haven't been to see you both before now... I shouldn't have kept away, Shannon... I'm sorry. You'd love Abby... both of you would, and I know she's gonna take real good care of Leroy."

Jackson turned to Gibbs, conscious of his surprise. "I'll give you some privacy, Leroy. Thanks for bringing me here. I'll see how Abby's doing."

Gibbs nodded his thanks, his voice stuck in his throat, eyes not wavering from the headstone. Jackson patted his son's arm and turned to walk back to Abby. She gave him a small smile, looping her arm through his as Jackson joined her.

They watched as Gibbs crouched down by the headstone, resting on one knee and she saw his lips moving as he reached out, gently tracing his fingers over the girls' names, one at a time.

Abby found that simple gesture more affecting than she'd expected.

As much as she'd been intensely aware of how the deaths of his girls still impacted Gibbs, seeing the visible evidence of his still raw grief was heartbreaking. Fifteen years may have passed since their deaths but from the slumped shoulders, the bowed head and slight tremble in the hand that traced their headstone, it might as well have been yesterday.

Abby almost didn't want to see the pain on his face when Gibbs turned round... not sure how she could cope with it or know what he needed from her.

She'd never felt so deeply moved to be included in his life... or so helpless as to how she could ever help him.

Jackson squeezed Abby's hand where it was hooked into his elbow, examining her face and seeing the anxiety in her eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Abby shook herself out of her thoughts. "Thanks for letting me come with you."

"Told you... you're family. It's good to have you here. It helps..." Jackson sighed. "Haven't been here to see the girls since the funeral."

There was a lot more Jackson had wanted to say to Shannon, but he found it difficult to find the right words. He'd been at a loss back then what to say to his son to help him and found himself equally so now.

Jackson hoped that they could at least heal some of the wounds between them since the last time they'd stood together on this spot. The fact that they were here together at all hopefully showed that they'd made some progress.

"Did Leroy tell you about the fight we had yesterday?" Jackson asked quietly, his eyes on his son.

Abby shook her head. "No... I guessed something had happened but I didn't ask him."

Jackson glanced at Abby, surprised. "Oh... I thought he might have mentioned it, or you'd get it out of him. He usually told Shannon everything I managed to do wrong."

Abby frowned, slightly taken aback by his words. "If he'd wanted to tell me, he would've... I'm not gonna pry. Besides, that only makes him clam up more... you know that, Jack."

Jackson sighed. "Yeah... I know, Abby. Turns out I screwed up again... well, I don't think I did anything wrong but Leroy was upset with me so I guess I did screw up."

"What happened?"

"I let slip that I'd been into Kelly's room." Jackson averted his gaze, looking over at his son. "Didn't think anything of it at the time. I always used to go in there when she was alive... reading Kelly stories, playing with her." His voice cracked and he cleared his throat before going on. "So I just wanted to see her room again... Half suspected he might have kept it the same."

"Oh Jack." Abby sighed, casting around for something to say that would comfort Jackson but not wanting to give the impression she was okay with what he'd done. She could only imagine how much it must have hurt her Gibbs, but at least his dad was admitting he'd gotten it wrong. "I'm sure Jethro knows you didn't mean any harm... You probably just blindsided him."

Jackson huffed a soft laugh. "Oh, I did that alright."

"I've, er, never known Jethro go in there while I've been here... and he never talks about it and I don't ask him. I know there are some things I just can't push him on, Jack. Things I don't want to push him on," she stated firmly.

Jackson stared ahead, watching his son for a moment, before sighing and turning back to Abby. "I'm sorry, Abby. I didn't mean to burden you with all this."

By confiding in Abby, it felt almost like another way to try to reach out to his son. At the very least, Jackson found himself needing to talk to _someone_ about it. And he'd come to realize that Abby had an insight into his son that he still lacked, as much as it pained him to admit it.

Simply by being around him for the past ten years, Abby knew his son better than his own father did.

"It's no burden," Abby reassured him softly. "Besides, you've been listening to my worries about Diane so it's only fair. And you're right, it's good to have someone to share things with. You said it yourself, Jack. Family."

Although it did put her in the awkward position of knowing about their fight, but Gibbs didn't know that she knew.

But perhaps these 'secrets' were also something that would help cement the developing closeness between her and Jackson, increase their reliance on each other, and it was a comforting thought that they could talk to each other about the awkward... _stuff_. She had Gibbs to talk to but there were some things she couldn't talk to him about.

"Thanks, sweetheart. I don't have anyone back home to talk to about Leroy and the girls... not really. Not anymore."

"Not sure I'm gonna be much help"

She hadn't fully appreciated it before now, but she was beginning to realize just how much Jackson had dealt with all this alone... much as Gibbs had done for so long.

"Just talking about it helps, especially with someone who knows the history," Jackson assured her.

It had surprised him over the past week how much he'd been prepared to talk to Abby. He couldn't define what it was about her that seemed to invite confidences.

Shannon had the same ability... a warmth that made people open up. Abby had a similar capacity for listening and radiated a silent support that was as comforting as one of her hugs, even if she couldn't provide an answer.

"Don't rush him, Jack... that's all I ask. You know that doesn't work. I mean, just look at him," she inclined her head in the direction of where Gibbs was getting slowly to his feet, her heart aching for him. "It's still so raw, even if it has been fifteen years."

"I know... and I won't go into Kelly's room without asking Leroy first," Jack conceded.

"That's probably a good idea."

Gibbs approaching ended their conversation as they turned their attention back to him. His eyes were haunted, the lines on his face even more pronounced.

He took her hand, nodding to his dad before gazing down at her. "Go ahead, Abbs."

"Thanks." Abby gave him a small smile and kissed his cheek before gripping her flowers tightly and walking over to the headstone. It was a simple stone with just their names carved and date they'd died.

She crouched and slipped her flowers into the vase, arranging them in amongst the blooms Jackson had brought, her hands shaking slightly in her nervousness before sitting back on her heels.

"Erm... hey, Shannon... hello Kelly. I'm, er... well, I'm Abby but of course you know that, and I hope it's okay that I'm here." She took a deep breath, gathering her thoughts, her hand unconsciously going to where his dog tags hung round her neck. "Jethro took me by surprise a bit last night when he asked me... in fact, he's done nothing but surprise me since I moved in... into your house. But surprised in a good way. But you know that too, don't you?"

She gazed down at their names for a moment, struck by a thought. "I'm curious... do you feel people visiting you more here or in your house? You see, when I go to where my dad's buried, I can't feel him at all... but I can sense him back at his house, he's everywhere there. Is that the same for you?"

She bit her lip, smiling wryly. "Sorry... rambling and off down a side alley there for a moment. I do that a lot... you probably noticed that too. Okay, what I really wanted to say... which I guess I've already said back... back home, but there's no harm in repeating it now I guess. I, um... I promise I'll try to look after Jethro... Did you call him Jethro or Leroy... or Gibbs? Anyway, I love him, more than I've ever loved anybody. So I'll, erm, do my best... and I'm so sorry I didn't get the chance to know you. I wish..."

Abby broke off, swallowing hard. "I wish I could give you back to him... or give him back to you, coz you must miss him _so_ much... and so must Kelly. I can't imagine how much..."

Watching Abby, both men could see her talking and gesturing as she knelt by the graveside, and Jackson glanced at his son with a fond smile. "I'm sure the two of them could have talked for hours... and Kelly."

Gibbs nodded, a soft smile tugging at his mouth. "Oh yeah."

"I'm glad Abby came with us, Leroy. I can see it means a lot to her... and it's good to share them." It also showed that his son was trying to open up... in his own way.

Gibbs watched Abby with mixed emotions.

It had not been as difficult as he thought it might be, asking Abby to come with them, sharing this private spot with her. But it had nonetheless churned up his emotions and left him feeling unsettled... torn between a strange mix of gratitude and unease.

Part of it was that he wasn't used to appearing vulnerable in front of Abby.

He'd always tried to be the strong one Abby turned to. It took some getting used to the other way round.

So even though he trusted Abby completely, and was starting to share things he thought he'd never be able to again, slowly learning to merge the past and the present, it still left him feeling exposed and uncomfortable at times.

It was only a few minutes later that Abby stood and dusted herself off, giving a small awkward wave at the headstone as she turned away. She smiled self-consciously as she approached the two men.

Abby took Gibbs' hand as she reached them, kissing him gently on the cheek. "Thank you," she said simply.

He squeezed her hand in reply. "Glad you're here, Abbs."

He'd never brought anyone else here or even told his wives where he was going. It had always been somewhere he visited in secret, on the few times a year he did come. So it hadn't been easy even bringing his dad here, but he was glad he had.

* * *

Abby snuggled down under the warmth of the covers, waiting for Gibbs to finish his nightly routine in the bathroom. After returning from the cemetery, they'd had dinner together and spent a quiet evening. Jackson and Abby watched a film while Gibbs retreated to the basement.

Jackson had been subdued throughout the evening and she'd been fine with that... it had been quite a day and there was a lot to process.

She'd always known that Gibbs' grief was still so close to the surface... that the loss of his family would never go away, but seeing it up close had raised doubts about her ability to help him... to be what he needed.

But she'd fairly soon, albeit reluctantly, discarded the idea of asking Jackson how she best to help Gibbs.

His separation from his son meant that Jackson didn't know Gibbs well enough anymore. And from the little she'd heard and seen, Jackson had preconceptions about how his son had lived his life in the past decade, and how he dealt with his loss, that didn't match what she knew about her Gibbs.

So she sensed asking Jackson might actually make things worse. Maybe it'd be a better idea to talk to Ducky...

After their film, Jackson had gone to bed relatively early and Abby had pottered around downstairs for a while before deciding on a soak in the bath and a quiet read in bed until Gibbs joined her.

So by the time Gibbs appeared from the bathroom, she'd gone pretty much round in circles and not gotten any nearer to settling her own mind.

She needed her Gibbs... his presence, to calm her. He was her basement.

She examined his face as Gibbs moved round their bedroom, getting undressed and pulling on his sweatpants and T-shirt. His face looked drawn, the lines round his mouth and eyes more obvious than usual, but he summoned up a small smile as he caught her watching him.

She felt such a surge of love and protectiveness rise up that she had to blink back tears and stop herself from launching herself at him.

Gibbs slipped under the covers next to her, rolling onto his side and slinging his arm round her waist, examining her eyes. Before Abby could say anything, Gibbs tugged her closer and Abby found herself enveloped by his warmth, surrounded by his body. She wrapped her own arms round him tightly, her emotions threatening to choke her as she absorbed the familiar feel and scent of him, their legs tangling.

Holding her firmly, Gibbs pressed his face into her neck and she felt his warm breath on her skin. Gibbs shifted to rest his head on her chest as Abby threaded her fingers gently through his hair, still damp from the shower.

Abby didn't speak at first, feeling the tension in his shoulder muscles and the way it vibrated throughout his body. Gibbs nuzzled into her further, turning his face to press against her skin as he inhaled deeply, soaking up her nearness, letting it ground him.

Abby had been quiet all through dinner and had been extra 'clingy' before he disappeared downstairs... touching him even more than usual. And while he was never going to complain about any extra physical contact, her lack of talking said a lot in itself.

His low voice broke the silence. "You've been quiet."

A quiet Abby was an Abby to worry about.

Part of what he'd been thinking about all evening his concern that coming face to face with his baggage today, like with Diane the other night, had been too much for her.

In trying to let Abby in, he wondered if he'd moved too fast and made a mistake. Had he dumped too much on her too quickly?

"Sorry," Abby murmured against his hair. "Just a lot to think about... from today. It meant a lot that you asked me to come with you."

"Hope..." He trailed off, gathering his thoughts before trying again. "Hope it wasn't too much."

She stroked his hair, resting her cheek against his head as her fingers lightly moved over his neck. "No, not too much at all... I don't take it for granted, y'know... being there."

Her hands moved down onto his neck and shoulders, massaging gently and Abby felt the tension gradually begin to leave his muscles and his tight grip on her slackened.

"Meant a lot you were, Abby... felt right." He listened to the thud of her heartbeat under his ear, drawing strength and comfort from her warm presence.

"I know how hard it was for you to do that... to let me in like that." She brushed her lips across his forehead, looping her arms round his shoulders as he settled more comfortably against her. "It's like a window into your life."

He was silent for a long moment before asking, "Then why so quiet?"

Abby bit her lip, thinking how best to say it without hurting him. "I guess I'm struggling a bit... to think how best I can help... what you might need from me."

Gibbs raised his head and met her eyes and she felt her breath hitch at the unguarded emotion on his face and the gazed at one another for a long moment. Abby ran her fingers tenderly across the strong lines of his face, along his jaw and onto his neck.

Gibbs cupped her cheek and leaned in to kiss her tenderly, sliding his hand to tangle in her hair.

She seemed to have forgotten that just having her near him and being herself helped... was exactly what he needed. He needed the woman who understood him better than most had in years... his friend and his lover.

He already felt he could talk about his girls without worrying about the response he'd get and knew he'd never be judged for what he was feeling or remembering.

When the kiss ended, he held her gaze, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Just need ya to be yourself, Abbs. That's all."

TBC...


	51. Chapter 51: Surprises

**Closer Reality**

A/N: FFNet was having a bad hair day when I posted the previous chapter and didn't send alerts out, so if anyone hasn't read the chapter which includes the visit to the cemetery, it might be worth reading that first as this one contains references to it. And Herman is canon. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 51 – Surprises**

When Abby made her way downstairs next morning, she found Jackson whistling cheerfully to himself as he worked in the kitchen. She watched him for a moment from the doorway, smiling to herself, relieved that Jackson seemed to be back to his usual self.

Jackson must have sensed her presence as he turned to throw a smile over his shoulder. "Morning Abby... or should I say sleepyhead."

Abby chuckled, walking towards the older man and wrapping her arms round him behind in a hug, which he straightened up into with a chuckle, patting her hands.

"I think I overslept," she mumbled, burying her head in Jackson's shoulder.

"We noticed," Jackson teased. "Did you sleep well, honey?"

"I did... too well. I still feel half asleep."

She'd woken slowly this morning and still felt sluggish. There'd been no sign of Gibbs next to her, his side of the bed cool and when she saw it was nearly mid morning, she figured he'd been up for hours. Given the stresses of the day before and how emotionally drained she'd felt at the end of it, Abby was mildly surprised that she'd slept so well anyway.

"Sounds like you needed the sleep though." Jackson turned so he could see Abby more clearly, examining her face.

"Must've done. How 'bout you, Jack?"

Jackson knew she wasn't just referring to how he slept and nodded briefly. "I'm okay, Abby, really. It was a strain yesterday but..." Jackson shrugged, searching for the right words. "I feel better today, as if a weight's been lifted somehow, which is odd because nothing's changed. The girls are still... still gone, but me paying my respects is long overdue. Been feeling guilty about that for some time."

She reached out to rub his arm. "I'm sure neither of the girls would want that, Jack. And neither would Jethro."

Jackson tilted his head in acknowledgement. "Still... it's done now and I won't leave it so long next time... not that I've got so long to play with, I reckon, but you know what I mean."

"I do, Jack." She hugged him again tightly and Jackson patted her back.

"You okay... after yesterday?"

"Yeah... I am, really I am. I know how difficult it is for Jethro to share stuff like that, so it meant a lot... not something I'll ever take for granted," she admitted softly.

Jackson nodded. "I can see that... What's Gloria up to today?" he asked, changing the subject.

Abby waved her hand. "Oh, she's visiting friends in DC... she's trying to fit in as much as she can. She doesn't come up here that often."

"She and Ducky meeting us at the hotel later?" Jackson turned back to the counter and started pouring coffee.

"Yup... and she'll be as fresh as a daisy long after all of us are asleep at the table. I don't know how she does it." Abby returned Jackson's grin and looked round. "Where is he? Downstairs?"

Jackson inclined his head towards the back door. "He's out back. Was just gonna take him a refill."

"I'll do it," Abby offered eagerly, picking up the mug and heading out the back door.

"Okay... your breakfast will be ready soon, we've already eaten... _hours_ ago so don't be too long." Jackson chuckled as she turned at the door to poke her tongue out at him.

Dressed in his red hoodie and worn jeans, Gibbs was leaning against the wall on one side of the back steps, looking lost in thought as he gazed out over the backyard. She shivered slightly and pulled her sweatshirt up around her neck as she moved to join him. It was still a little chilly, but the wind had dropped and the backyard was sheltered so it felt warmer in the morning sun than it had for days.

Gibbs turned to greet her with a slightly melancholy smile, but his eyes were warm as he took the mug from her hands.

Abby wasn't sure if he wanted company or would prefer time to himself, so hesitated for a moment before starting to turn back. "I'll leave you to it... Jack said he's nearly done with my breakfast. He spoils me."

Gibbs put his mug down on the paving. "Abbs..." He reached out to snag her hand and pull her towards him before she could move away.

Abby smiled a little in relief and wrapped her arms round him, pressing her face into his neck and snuggling in as his own arms slid round her back to hold her tightly.

Sighing, she absorbed the solid feel of him in her arms, smoothing her hands over his back. "You okay?"

She felt him nod into her hair. "Workin' on it."

"Didn't hear you get up this morning... you shoulda woken me up." She inhaled deeply, nuzzling into his skin and felt his arms tighten.

"You were fast asleep... snoring away so I didn't wanna disturb you."

Abby pulled her head back to narrow her eyes at him, seeing the twinkle in the blue eyes. "I do not snore."

Gibbs smirked, nudging her nose. "Whatever you say, Abbs."

He'd woken early as usual and was content to watch Abby for a while, her dark hair spread across the pillow, a contrast to her creamy skin. She was so deeply asleep that she'd barely stirred when he shifted position, merely mumbling a sleepy protest and snuggling further into the bedclothes.

Gibbs had been tempted to wake her, to see those long lashes flutter and sleepy green eyes smiling at him from her pillow, to slide his hands and mouth over her soft skin, feeling such a rush of love and longing, it made him ache. But reasoning she needed her sleep, he'd left her and the warmth of their bed reluctantly.

Gibbs was brought back to the present as Abby huffed at his teasing and poked his sides and he snorted, trapping her arms. She chuckled and leaned into him again, relishing his warmth against the cool air. "Does that mean you didn't sleep well?"

"Nope... it means I did... better than I'd have done on the basement floor," Gibbs admitted and Abby squeezed him tightly in acknowledgement of what he wasn't saying.

"I'm glad," she told him softly.

After visits to his girls' grave in the past, he'd usually end up drunk in the basement, or working himself to the point of exhaustion, his hands raw, and snatching a few hours poor rest under his boat, the hard surfaces doing his joints or state of mind no favours.

The fact that he was able to sleep at all last night... that he _wanted_ to sleep with Abby in their bed... said a lot about how she could ease his mind and comfort his body.

He still felt wrung out and emotionally raw but with his dad and Abby to think about today, he'd found it easier to face the morning after a visit than he usually did.

Before, he'd have either spent the day after alone in the basement or avoiding questions from his current wife about where he'd been the day before and why he was so withdrawn... again. Not having to pretend or deflect had eased the aftermath more than he'd expected.

And it wouldn't have been fair on Jackson or Abby either if he brooded too much, however much they might understand why. Shannon wouldn't have wanted that either. She'd have wanted him to lean on his dad and Abby, to let them in if he could.

So he was trying his best... tentatively feeling his way to see if he could cope with doing things differently. And so far, he was doing okay.

Gibbs buried his nose in her hair, breathing in the sweet scent of her shampoo. "Slept okay coz you make a pretty mean pillow."

Abby laughed softly. "And you make an awesome and very sexy blanket."

The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was the warmth and feel of a wraparound Gibbs, and it hadn't taken her long after their conversation to drift off... calmed and grounded by his nearness.

"You coming back inside? Your coffee'll get cold." She nodded down at the mug on the floor.

"Hmm, in a minute. Wait with me... wanna show ya something." Gibbs turned Abby so she was facing out into the garden. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder and she leaned back into him. "Came out here to remind myself what was left of what Shan and Kels planted... what condition it's in."

Abby looked over at the tree which dominated the end of the backyard, Shannon's magnolia. "Well, that still looks peachy keen."

"It's a magnolia not a peach," he murmured in her ear and she giggled, elbowing him and he chuckled, nuzzling her neck.

"Funny guy." She rested her hands on his arms, squeezing gently. "And so do the Gardenias, though we shan't know for sure till they flower later on, I guess."

"There's a few more things I can show ya. What d'ya wanna do with the garden? You thought about it yet?" Gibbs asked quietly after a few moments comfortable silence.

Abby leaned her head against his cheek. "Been thinking a bit, like I said last week, I'd like to plant a few of their favourites if, er... if that's still okay, but only if it won't be too painful," she asked tentatively.

He nodded briefly. "That'd be good."

"What other stuff is still here? Can you show me? And maybe tell me what's missing?"

"You gonna choose stuff too, right? It's your garden, Abbs," Gibbs reminded her, turning her in his arms and tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"I know... but it feels right to plant things for them and I love the plants you mentioned already. It's just great to have a garden again... it's been so long that I don't know where to start and if I'm not careful, I'll plant too much and we'll be knee deep in a jungle and have to hack our way out the back door with a machete." She rolled her eyes at herself. "You might have to stop me getting out of control."

"Like I could ever do that."

Abby chuckled and threw her arms round him, kissing him lightly. Gibbs framed her face in his hands when she broke the kiss, not letting her pull away and took her mouth again with a little more heat, and she ended up wrapped in his arms again as the kiss lingered. When they broke apart, she smiled softly, tracing his lips with her fingers and he kissed her fingertips.

Abby bent to pick up his mug and handed it to him, gesturing with her head at the garden. "Tell me... Show me... and then I can draw up a plan and we can look at it together sometime."

Gibbs smiled and took a sip of his coffee, snagging her hand and leading her round the garden. She already knew it pretty well and had a fairly good mental list of what was there already, but wanted to hear it from Gibbs what was special to his girls.

As he pointed out shrubs which had survived and talked about those the girls had planted which hadn't, Abby told him about the garden she'd had back home. "I used to have a herb garden and a vegetable garden... although Herman did his best to eat his way through that."

"Herman?"

Abby smiled. "Our tortoise."

Gibbs chuckled. "Of course he was."

"I'm sure Herman thought I'd planted all the vegetables just for him. We had a wire fence round it but until dad reinforced it, Herman used to just steamroller in and head for anything edible... which was pretty much everything I planted. Well, very _slowly _steamroller coz he never could move very fast," Abby chuckled.

"Shan used to grow vegetables too. Kels..." He broke off and took a moment to find his voice again. "Kels used to eat the stuff raw, till her mom caught her. She loved peas... straight from the pod." He stared down the yard, his gaze distant. "She used to get me to stand lookout."

"Which of course you did," she teased gently and he ducked his head with a half smile.

"Till Shan caught me."

Abby smiled as she saw Gibbs' expression soften at the memory. She could just picture it and imagine how Kelly had her dad wrapped round her little finger. "It'd be good to have herbs and vegetables again." She squeezed his hand and waited for him to continue.

Gibbs wandered a little further down the path and she trailed after him. "Stuff she liked... Daphnes I think they're called, had 'em in pots on the porch... and a few Chrysanthemums over there."

Abby nodded. "Both autumn bloomers. What about in the summer?"

"Told ya about the sunflowers." Gibbs stopped, wrapping an arm round Abby's waist. "The hedge and the trees Shan planted. Lavender... replanted that last year. Gone through a few lavenders over the years. Shan loved it. Steph planted that honeysuckle but Kels would've loved it. She liked anything smelly."

Abby laughed softly. "I'll remember that. Maybe a few Cyclamen then... some Hydrangeas." She gazed back at the house. "Maybe room for a fruit tree?"

"Fine by me." Gibbs nodded, pointing into a shady corner, laden with ferns. "Not sure where that frondy thing came from. Steph may have planted it and I never bothered taking it out but it's taken over a bit."

Abby shot him an amused glance. "That frondy thing, huh? Well, it's not a triffid."

Gibbs snorted. "No, that's more Diane's style."

Abby giggled. "Point. I think it's a Philodendron of some kind, not sure which. I'll have to check. Philodendrons are just so cool. Did you know that some have this symbiotic relationship with ants." Gibbs smothered a smile as he heard her voice switch to her lab lecturing tone.

"The ants' nest is among the roots of the plant, which totally helps keep the nest intact and the plant gets nutrients from the nest _and_ produces nectar that attracts the ants. How cool is that? And the ants are aggressive enough to keep other insects away..." She saw his amused eyes and trailed off with a sheepish smile. "Sorry... anyway, they totally depend on each other, is what I started off saying before I got, erm, a bit sidetracked."

"Kinda like us then, Abbs."

She shot him a startled glance before smiling at him softly, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "Yeah... just like us. Although which of us is the ant and which the frondy thing?"

Gibbs chuckled. "I plead the Fifth." He noticed she was shivering slightly and tugged on her hand. "C'mon, you're getting cold. We can finish this later and look out front as well. There's a few things out there Shan planted."

Abby gave him a bright smile. "Okay." She followed him back towards the house until he paused by a full raised bed near the house. "Jethro?" she queried softly as he stared down at the plants, his face suddenly drawn. She could feel the emotional temperature shift and hovered at his side, suddenly uncertain.

Gibbs shook himself, forcing a slight smile as he glanced at Abby. "Kels... she and Maddie planted a time capsule under there. Can you..."

"Be careful and not disturb it," she finished quietly, feeling her heart squeezed in her chest. She reached for his hand again, lacing their fingers together and leaned her head on shoulder. "Copy that."

* * *

None of them felt like doing much else for the rest of the day, still tired from the emotional demands of the day before and, given they were going out with Ducky and Gloria later on for dinner, it was likely to be a late night anyway. So the rest of the morning and early afternoon passed in a mixture of chores, relaxing, working in the basement, finishing off the 'tour' of the front garden, and cooking for tomorrow when everyone was arriving to spend the day before they all went to the fireworks.

Abby and Jackson took a short walk after lunch and when they returned, Gibbs was lying on the couch, reading. Jackson disappeared upstairs to take a nap, protesting that he couldn't burn the candle at both ends anymore.

After working on her laptop for a while at the dining table, Abby moved into the living room. Leaning in the doorway, Abby watched her partner stretched out full length, looking relaxed as he read his book.

Gibbs glanced over the top of his glasses at her. "You comin' in?"

"I am... when I've finished ogling."

Abby pushed off from the doorway and walked over to the couch, running her eyes over his long form. Crawling on top of him, Gibbs grunted as she wormed her way into the space between him and the back of the couch, shuffling until she got comfortable, flinging an arm and leg over him and resting her head on his chest.

His voice was low and amused. "You done fidgeting?"

"Not sure... I'll let you know."

Gibbs snorted and pulled the throw off the back of the couch and arranged it over her. Abby sighed as the warmth from the thickness of the blanket and the hard body underneath seeped into her.

She laughed as he rested his book partly against her head. "Glad I can be of service as a book stand."

"Good job."

Abby poked his side and Gibbs tugged a pigtail in retaliation before settling one arm round her back and rearranging his book. He ran a hand gently up and down the blanket, over the line of her spine and occasionally stroking up over her hair. Abby hummed in appreciation, almost melting into him, soaking up his nearness.

Letting the quiet of the room wash over her, Abby felt herself starting to drift, finding herself concentrating on the steady rise and fall of his chest and the calming thud of his heartbeat under her ear, the regular turning of the pages as Gibbs read.

She must have been half dozing for a while as she was barely aware when Jackson came downstairs much later, only focusing on her surroundings again when she heard his chuckle as the older man lowered himself into the recliner and Gibbs' quiet murmur in reply.

Gibbs glanced down at the woman in his arms, feeling content and at peace for the moment with his girl in his arms and dad nearby. The day of ease and relaxation had been just what he needed. He smiled as Abby stirred slightly, snuggling closer.

It was quiet for a while, except for the turning of the pages of his newspaper, before Jackson's voice broke the comfortable silence. "Looks like a comfy blanket."

Gibbs glanced at his dad, smirking. "It is."

"And warm too, I guess," Jackson commented.

"Oh yeah."

"You know this blanket can hear you, right?" Abby mumbled.

Jackson chuckled. "A talking blanket, huh?... I gotta get me one of those."

Abby cracked open one eye to meet Jackson's mischievous gaze as Gibbs' low chuckle rumbled under her ear. "This blanket's trying to sleep."

"It glares too," said Jackson dryly, mouth quirking in a grin as he turned back to his paper. "Not sure I want me one of those."

* * *

Later, as they got ready to go out with Ducky and Gloria for dinner, Gibbs sat on the bed, waiting for Abby to emerge from the bathroom. He glanced down at the envelope in his hand, smiling inwardly as he imagined Abby's reaction to the contents.

He looked up as the door to their bathroom opened and Abby emerged in a cloud of steam, wrapped in a towel. His eyes ran over the bare skin on show as she smiled and came to a halt in front of him, standing between his legs and resting her hands on his shoulders. He could see the odd stray droplet of water on her neck, his eyes following one as it trickled down to disappear under the edge of the towel.

"If you're going to wear the suit I think you are with this shirt, we may never get out the door tonight." Abby smoothed a hand over the soft material of the shirt, feeling the firm muscles and breadth of his shoulders under her hands.

He was in his dark blue suit pants, topped by a lighter blue shirt and dark tie and his jacket was slung over the end of the bed. The blue did incredible things to his eyes, which didn't exactly need much help at the best of times.

Gibbs held up the envelope he was holding and her eyes shifted, a smile tugging her mouth. "Divorce papers already, huh?"

Gibbs smirked, shaking his head, sliding his other hand to her hip. "Not a chance. Open it."

Abby threw him a curious glance as she complied, unfolding the paperwork once it was free of the envelope. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open and she shot an amazed glance at him.

"Oh... my... god. Is this what I think it is? You're taking me away... like, away on vacation?"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "No... I'm taking DiNozzo."

Abby giggled. "Well, that would be totally hot... can I come and watch? Or better yet, join in?"

Gibbs snorted, pulling her onto the bed and rolling her beneath him, bending to nip at her neck as she squealed, clutching at his shoulders. Her towel slipped and when he pulled back, her hair was tousled, her soft curves spilling out of the towel and her lips were curved in a seductive smile.

"You... me... vacation... soon. S'what you wanted, right?"

"It is." Abby slid a hand over his shoulder to grab his tie, pulling him into a kiss which took his breath. When they broke, she murmured into his mouth. "You... have just earned yourself a gazillion brownie points... and if we didn't have to go out, I would show my appreciation, rip your clothes off and make you a very happy Marine."

Gibbs grinned, sliding his mouth down her neck to the spot over her spider's web tattoo that always made her shiver. "Hold that thought."

Abby squirmed under him, moaning softly as he suckled at her neck. Her hands roamed over his shoulders and she tried to pull him closer, feeling his shirt come free of his pants. She burrowed her hands under his shirt, stroking the warm skin of his back, feeling him rock his hips, arousal burning through her as she felt his reaction.

As his mouth skimmed back up to her jawline and mouth, Gibbs kissed her slowly, deeply before pulling back reluctantly. He nuzzled her nose and Abby smiled as he rolled onto his back with a groan, rubbing his hands over his face, trying not to think of the soft curves within reach.

"I know... we have to get ready."

Gibbs glanced down at where his pants were tenting. "I was ready."

"No kidding," she chuckled, trying to calm her overheated body. She grinned at him before feeling for the paperwork which had fallen to the bed when he'd grabbed her and read through it avidly. "Oh my god... it's gotta hot tub and a pool... and the location looks quiet enough, on the coast, I'll have to look it up... _and_ it's near a marina, and oh my god, there's a boat we can take out."

"Uh-huh. There's not everything you wanted but..." He smiled at her excitement.

"Nearly everything... Jethro, this rocks!" She beamed at him. "How did you find the time to organize this... and without me noticing?"

Gibbs shook his head, rolling onto his side and pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder and resting a hand on her waist. "I didn't... Tony did. It's a place owned by a buddy of his... he sorted it all out."

"Wow... Go Tony. I'll have to thank him next week. Although I can imagine him pulling our legs at some of this." His raised eyebrow confirmed it and she laughed, waving her hand. "This is just fantastic. I'm speechless."

Gibbs snorted. "That'll be the day."

She leapt at him again, sprawling across his front and pushing him onto his back and her towel slipped completely this time, and Gibbs groaned as his hands encountered soft warm skin and slid down to rest on the curve of her ass.

She framed his face, kissing him soundly before murmuring against his mouth. "Thank you. So... I guess you could call it a honeymoon."

His boyish grin made her stomach flip. "Works for me."

By the time they'd untangled themselves and he'd straightened his tie and tucked his shirt back into his pants, Abby was starting to get dressed. He'd ended up escaping downstairs when the black thong Abby pulled on was joined by black lacy thigh highs, all of which did nothing to help him calm down.

Gibbs checked his dad was ready to go, called Ducky to see how they were doing and if they were on schedule to meet them at the hotel. By the time he came back upstairs again, pulling on his jacket, Abby had finished getting ready and he felt his pulse kick into overdrive when he saw the full outfit.

At first glance, it seemed to be all bare skin with her breasts scantily covered in wisps of black lace. On closer inspection, _very _close inspection, there wasn't too much you could see too clearly; it just seemed like you could.

The lacy top actually covered her entire top half while appearing almost transparent. The silky black camisole underneath and swirls of lace were all artfully designed to cover everything but leave patches of skin exposed, to tantalize that there was more on show than there was.

Long sleeves reached her hands and you could only see glimpses of the tattoos on her back. Her skirt was full, a fifties style, with layered black lace petticoats, which swished as she moved, and was reminiscent of the poodle skirt he remembered Abby wore for bowling sometimes.

"What?" Abby looked down at herself as she saw his stunned expression.

"Wow."

Abby giggled as she fastened the last pin in her hair. "Well, wow is good."

"Oh, wow is very good." He shook his head, a smile breaking out as he moved nearer, sliding a hand round her neck.

Her hair was piled up on her head, with loose dark tendrils draped round her face, and her make-up highlighted her best features, her eyes and smile. She looked breathtaking. Round her neck was the black velvet choker with a central emerald he'd bought her for her birthday a few years ago.

Abby leaned in close, the heels she was wearing putting her on eye level with him and she murmured in his ear. "And just for your information... the zipper's on the side." She winked at him as she pulled back and sashayed to the door.

"Top or skirt?"

Abby looked back from the door, a teasing glint in her sparkling eyes as she returned his grin. "Guess you'll have to find out."

TBC...


	52. Chapter 52: Belonging

**Closer Reality**

A/N: Thanks to Peanut84 for her local DC knowledge once again; really appreciate all the help throughout the story, ma'am. Only a couple more chapters to go with this story.

* * *

**Chapter 52 – Belonging**

After paying off the cab, they walked towards the Tabard Inn hotel, the two men flanking Abby, and Gibbs let his hand covers hers where it was hooked through his arm. She was wrapped in her long black cloak, her hood up against the cold and he glanced at her distinctive profile, taken all over again by how beautiful she looked tonight.

Aware of his gaze, Abby looked back, her eyes sparkling and mouth curving in a teasing grin. "Eyes front, Marine."

Gibbs chuckled, looking up and catching Jackson's eye on Abby's other side and his dad grinned, taking her other arm. "Can I tell you again how gorgeous you look, honey?"

Abby grinned back. "You can, Jack... as often as you like."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "C'mon, you two. In you go." He held the door open, leaning in to whisper to Abby as she passed him. "He's right."

After divesting themselves of their coats, they were escorted to their table to find Ducky and Gloria already seated and waiting for them. Gloria broke out in a wide smile and waved when she saw them and Ducky rose to his feet, a warm smile on his face. Abby felt Gibbs' hand curl round her waist, the heat from his palm warming her skin as they moved through the restaurant area.

"Abigail, my dear, you look lovely tonight." Ducky held out his arms.

"Why thank you, Ducky. You're looking very spruce yourself."

Wrapping Ducky and her mom in warm hugs, Abby smothered a smile as Gibbs beat the waiter to settling her into a seat between Ducky and himself. Gloria ended up sitting between Jackson and Gibbs, seated so she could see everyone's faces and with the light mostly behind her so she'd have less trouble lip-reading their faces.

After they ordered drinks and looked through the menus, their waitress came back to take their food order. After writing down Abby's order, the waitress had to move round the table so Gloria could point at what she wanted on the menu, which gave the waitress a clearer view of Gibbs.

Abby resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she saw the woman's face take on what Abby had come to call the stunned rabbit look which hit most red-blooded females and a fair number of men when they first saw the Marine.

Abby caught her mom's amused gaze as Gloria caught on and saw Jackson watching with a twinkle in his eyes, while Ducky was unsuccessfully hiding a smirk as he looked down at his menu. Gibbs was giving his order seemingly oblivious of the by-play, although Abby could see a faint pink tinge to his tips of his ears and a gleam of amusement in his blue eyes.

Abby narrowed her eyes at the waitress as she took the orders from Ducky and Jackson, still casting glances in Gibbs' direction. When she'd finished, the waitress flashed a broad smile at Gibbs as she gathered the menus. "Please let me know if there's anything else you need and I'll attend to it personally, just ask for Dorothy."

"Not in this life, sister," Abby muttered, glaring at the waitress's retreating back and heard Jackson smother his laugh in a cough. She turned to see Gibbs gazing at her with a smirk tugging at his mouth, as he rested a hand over hers on the table.

"I swear I gotta beat 'em off with a stick." Abby grinned, leaning in to whisper. "The only difference is this time I can." Abby couldn't count the number of times she'd felt jealous at the attention he attracted, but had to bite her lip because Gibbs wasn't hers. Now she didn't have to hold back.

"Not gonna argue if ya do, Abbs," Gibbs murmured in reply. If he was honest, Abby's possessiveness was hot.

Abby chuckled, taking a moment to look round at their elegant surroundings. Candles cast a soft glow over everything, the subdued lighting creating a romantic atmosphere and it wasn't long before Ducky launched into a history lesson of the inn.

"D'ya eat here often, Ducky?" asked Jackson when the M.E. paused for a moment.

Ducky nodded. "Fairly regularly. The ambience is very relaxing, the food quite superb and they treat me very well here... spoil me in fact. There's some fascinating photographs of the history and what the place looked like in the past up on the walls."

"I saw them in the lobby as we came in." Abby glanced at the chequered floor. "And give this floor a few more squares and we could play 3D chess, Ducky... although stare at it for too long and it could be a bit trippy."

Ducky chuckled. "We could indeed play. It's about time we had one of our marathon chess tournaments, Abigail."

"You mean so you can whoop my ass again?" Abby teased with a grin.

Ducky returned her smile. "Just so, although I always enjoy our mental tussles." He turned back to Jackson. "And the Inn of course has a Navy connection. It served as a boarding house for the WAVES during the Second World War."

"_WAVES?" _Gloria finger spelled her question.

"Navy Women Accepted for Volunteer Emergency Service," Gibbs elaborated.

Abby turned to face her mom, signing and speaking simultaneously, and Jackson suddenly realized how a lot of the gestures Abby seemed to use almost unconsciously every day were half formed signs. He dragged his focus away from her hands onto what she was saying.

"I was looking the place up online earlier and what's really amazing are the green roofs."

Ducky interjected. "Ah, yes, a really interesting example... and fascinating to see in daylight. Although I'm sure I can persuade the maître d' to take us up there tonight if you wish? There should be enough lighting to see it."

Abby smiled. "That would be cool, Duck-man."

"_Green roofs... for vegetables?" _

Ducky nodded, turning to face Abby's mom. "Yes, partly, Gloria. The Inn uses a lot of its own produce and has its own farm I believe."

Abby held up her hand, looking between Ducky and Gloria. "Wait... Ducky, you didn't need me to translate that, you got that straight away?"

Ducky shrugged somewhat sheepishly. "I did... I've been practising." He raised his glass to Gloria. "With a lot of help... and much online studying."

"Well, go you, Ducky." Abby leaned in to kiss his cheek, rubbing the smudge of lipstick off his skin when she pulled back.

"I can see I've got a lot of catching up to do," said Jackson ruefully.

"Oh, not really, Jack," Ducky smiled reassuringly. "I've got a lot left to learn but I must admit, I'm finding it fascinating."

"There's also a herb garden up there, on the roof over the kitchen." Ducky went on, sipping his drink.

"_Really?"_ Abby threw a teasing glance at Gibbs who chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't get any ideas, Abbs."

"Aawww," she pouted at him before giggling and turning back to Ducky. "So how do they get up there from the kitchen... climb out the window and clamber up a drainpipe?"

Ducky chuckled. "No... they actually have a skylight in the roof of the kitchen and a pull down ladder."

Gibbs saw Abby's eyes light up. "Wow... now that's a really cool idea." She looked at Gibbs expectantly, eyebrows raised. He gazed back, fighting a smile, and Abby was the first to dissolve into laughter in their stare down, echoed by everyone else round the table.

Ducky and Jackson exchanged a glance and a smile. Jackson had found Ducky a willing and sympathetic ear when he wanted to talk about his son during his brief stay with the M.E.

He'd learned a lot about his son from Ducky, both what had happened to Leroy in the years he'd missed and also about how he'd changed. A lot of what Ducky had said backed up what Abby had told him, lending more weight to all the things she'd tried to get him to understand.

It wasn't that Jackson disbelieved her but it was easier to accept a few unpalatable truths from someone of his own generation.

And Jackson was finally accepting, however reluctantly, that he had to relearn who his only son was, all over again, and that the man Leroy was now was very different from the one who'd been married to Shannon.

It was an uncomfortable pill to swallow but it was finally being digested, slowly.

Dinner arrived soon after and they turned their attention to the meal. Conversation flowed easily and carried them right through the meal and into dessert. Apart from regular signed exchanges with Gloria, Gibbs was content to let everyone else do most of the talking; not that four such highly voluble people needed any encouragement.

Gibbs found himself relaxing as the evening progressed, enjoying listening to the others or watching Abby. Her green eyes sparkled and a warm smile graced her lips, lighting up her beautiful face as Jackson and Ducky tried to outdo each other with stories.

While Gloria made use of her notebook to write some things down for Ducky and Jackson, Abby and Gibbs also translated for her. Although Abby laughingly refused to tell some of the more embarrassing stories Gloria tried to relate from her childhood, but Gibbs obliged Gloria, grinning at Abby's good natured glare.

The maître d' stopped by their table when they reached the coffee stage, greeting Ducky warmly, and it wasn't long before Ducky had persuaded him to show Abby the green roofs.

Abby leapt to her feet eagerly and the maître d' offered her his arm. "I'd be delighted. If we go to my office, you'll get a superb view from there... and we can stay in the warm."

Ducky smothered a smile as he saw the blue eyed stare being directed at the tall, dark haired man, and stood hurriedly before any flesh could be scorched.

"I'll come with you, my dear." Ducky offered. "I never tire of seeing it all. Gloria, would you care to come with us?"

Gloria nodded, smiling as she signed her agreement, and Gibbs held her chair as she stood up to join them. Abby saw the owner's face blanch as he looked beyond her and she shot Gibbs an amused glance, well aware what he was up to; although it was by no means a full on death glare being directed at the poor guy, it was more of a 'just getting warmed up' interrogation stare Mark I, just designed to unsettle.

Abby moved passed Gibbs, leaning in to murmur in his ear. "Down boy."

"Knew I shoulda bought my gun."

Abby chuckled softly, laying a hand on his arm. "If I come back and find Dorothy sitting in my seat or she's dragged you to the dance floor, I'm gonna kick somebody's ass."

"Dorothy who?"

Abby smiled, seeing his amusement. "Good answer, Jethro."

By the time Ducky, Gloria and Abby returned, again escorted by the maître d', the two Gibbs were on more coffees and bourbon, and the dancing had started on the adjacent floor and several diners were already taking a turn.

As he ordered more drinks, Gibbs listened as Abby related what she'd learned. Given half a chance, he could see her nagging Vance about installing a green roof on the NCIS building and smothered a grin as he imagined Leon's response. Although if she enlisted Jackie's help, the Director would be toast.

The maître d' looked a trifle bemused at the grasp Abby had on the science behind the technology on the roof and Gibbs reflected, not without a slight surge of irritation, that it wasn't the first time he'd seen someone take Abby's appearance at face value and not realize there was a sharp intelligence beneath the attractive exterior.

As they relaxed over coffee, Gloria took turns to dance with Jackson and Ducky, and even managed to entice Gibbs to the dance floor, despite his protests.

When he returned and seated Gloria, Gibbs inclined his head at the dance floor, raising an eyebrow at Abby, who grinned. "Wow... that makes two dances in the space of a week. I could get used to this. Although we could do with livening up the place with a bit of Android Lust, don't ya think, Ducky?"

Gloria shook her head, giving a mock shudder. _"Not them. Too loud."_

Jackson frowned, looking at Gloria. "Wait, how do you... I mean," he trailed off looking embarrassed.

Gloria took pity on him and Gibbs translated. _"Can feel vibrations of loud music. Android Lust makes the walls shake."_

Gibbs laughed. "Sounds like a normal day in the lab."

Abby narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm being ganged up on. C'mon, Marine, dance floor... now."

Chuckling, Gibbs took Abby's hand, looking her over as she stood. "You sure we can dance... that dress has a wide perimeter. Not sure I can get close enough."

"We'll manage." She headed for the dance floor, tugging on his hand and turned to him as they reached it. "You calling my ass big in this dress, Jethro?"

Gibbs pulled her into his arms, sliding his hand to rest on her hip and capturing her other hand to his chest. "Your ass is perfect."

"Nice save."

Abby relaxed as they moved slowly to the music, leaning into Gibbs until their bodies were almost flush. She felt him rub his cheek gently against hers and slid her other hand along his shoulder to stroke the short hairs on the back of his neck and felt his hand squeeze hers in response, his low murmur of her name close to her ear.

"Now about that herb garden... on the roof," Abby began after a few minutes, hearing his chuckle.

"You mean the one in the backyard."

"It'd be like a reverse basement." Abby leaned her head back, seeing his eyes gleaming with amusement. "How cool would it be to just pop up through the roof and snip off a few herbs for dinner."

"Not as easy as opening the back door and going outside for 'em," Gibbs replied dryly.

"Spoilsport."

"And in case you hadn't noticed, there's no roof on the kitchen. Upstairs is the guestroom." He pulled her back close, resting his hand on her lower back.

Abby giggled, nudging her nose into his neck. "Trust you to spot the flaw in my masterplan. You're no fun..."

She felt his thumb stroke the bare skin of her back and shivered at the low voice in her ear. "You sure about that?"

As one dance drifted into two, Abby could feel every movement Gibbs made, the warmth of his hand on her back and the way he nuzzled into her hair.

From their table, Gloria watched the two of them dancing, seemingly oblivious to everyone else as they moved slowly round the floor. Gloria felt Jackson's hand on her arm and turned to him, blinking back her sudden tears, conscious of Ducky's concerned glance.

"Are you okay, Gloria?" Jackson asked gently.

Gloria nodded, giving the two men a watery smile and reached for her notebook.

"_Abby's loved Gibbs for __years__. Been so lonely without him." _

Ducky swallowed round a lump in his throat as he nodded, understanding all too well what Gloria meant. He'd seen that for himself close up over the years... had seen the longing and desire both had tried to hide from the other and the world.

He'd watched Abby burrow under the walls Gibbs had erected, with a warm smile in her armoury and an ability to see the good in everyone.

Ducky had been delighted at the change in their relationship. It was still early days and he didn't underestimate the difficulties ahead for both of them, but he hoped the foundations were strong enough to withstand any problems.

Jackson cleared his throat, clearly moved. "Well, I didn't see my son when he was married to his other wives, not like you did Ducky, but I did see him with Shannon... he seems just as happy now as I remember him back then. "

Ducky smiled. "He certainly seems more relaxed these past weeks."

Gloria picked up her notebook again. _"Never seen my girl so happy."_

Ducky looked over at the couple dancing. "I think they will be good for each other."

"I know you might be worried he's been married so many times. Worried me too at first," Jack admitted, "till I realized why. He's loyal my son... he'll look after her."

Gloria smiled, patting Jackson's arm and he looked down as she wrote. _"Know he will. I understood why he got married again when I found out how he lost his first wife."_

Jackson blinked rapidly, averting his gaze from Gloria for a few moments to gather himself. He cleared his throat. "Abby's good for him. I've seen that for myself. She's quite something your daughter. Real kind heart, just like her mom," added Jackson and Gloria shook her head at him, laughing.

"Well, if you'll permit me, I think what's different maybe is that they know each other well because they work together and have known each other for a long time," Ducky mused, drawing their gazes. "So maybe Abby has an advantage the others didn't? She gets to see the whole person."

Jackson remembered Ducky saying something similar during his stay earlier in the week, and he'd seen evidence of it himself over the past week. So in a way, his other relationships were almost hamstrung from the start, and really through no fault of the women involved.

* * *

Gibbs stared down at Abby beneath him, her body still trembling from her first release, muscles fluttering around him as he pushed gently inside. She gasped his name and arched into him as he slid home, her legs rising to grip his waist tightly as her hands grasped his shoulders. Her green eyes were locked on his, pupils dilated and lips swollen from his kisses.

He stilled when he was fully seated, framing her head between his forearms, burying his face in her neck, trying to pull himself back from the edge as he felt his control slipping at the feel of her.

Despite being on a slow simmer for much of the evening, they'd taken their time once they'd closed the bedroom door behind them. Stripping each other slowly, lavishing attention on each inch of bare flesh revealed, the heat built slowly as they teased and aroused, until the prolonged foreplay meant Gibbs could wait no more.

He'd slid down her body to expose her to his mouth and fingers and she arched, hand gripping the headboard until she came with a choked cry. And now he was where he wanted to be, her warm heat surrounding him, her body and arms cradling him.

Gibbs nuzzled the soft skin of her neck, biting down gently where it curved into her shoulder. When he'd regained a measure of control, he raised his head and felt his heart squeeze at the look on her face, the love and desire plain to see.

Abby shivered at the intensity in Gibbs' stare, his eyes glazed with need as he pulsed inside her. Abby pulled his head down into a kiss and he lost himself in the sweetness of her mouth, fingers tangling in her hair as he held her head steady, absorbing the soft needy sounds she was making.

Abby broke the kiss with a gasp as he began rocking his hips, sliding out of her moist depths and slowly back inside in one long deep thrust had triggered a loud moan that shivered down his spine.

The throbbing heat of him moving so slowly caused sparks of pleasure across her vision and she found heat curling inside her quickly. His mouth hovered over hers, their breaths mingling, whispering soft murmurs of encouragement as they moved together, Gibbs sinking deeper with every thrust.

Gibbs kept the pace slow, even when Abby tried to rush him and she eventually stopped trying, letting the sensations he was causing wash over her. Her entire body felt as if it were tingling as she reacted almost helplessly to the steadily building rhythm that seemed to take forever.

When his thrusts finally picked up speed and strength, he watched her face as Abby undulated into him, her eyes dazed. Adding more force behind each plunge, Gibbs felt her start to shake as he slammed into her body. He could feel she was nearly there... could feel it in the tensing of her muscles, the fingers digging into his back and shoulders, the mewling sounds she was making as she writhed beneath him.

He pulled one of her legs higher and it altered the angle and depth and he heard Abby choke on a moan which sent him closer to the edge. Gibbs pinned her hands above her head and bent his mouth to the warm skin of her neck, his thrusts becoming erratic. It took only a few more forceful plunges to send her over the edge and he was just behind her, groaning into her neck as he came, hard.

Her release was a prolonged pleasure so intense, it left her wrecked and shaking, desperately trying to grab in air, her heartbeat pounding. Abby buried her face in his neck, arms tightly wound round him, legs locked behind his back as she almost sobbed her release.

She couldn't have moved if the house was on fire.

Gibbs gasped and shuddered from head to toe through his own orgasm, moaning her name, almost grinding her into the mattress as he fought for his next breath. When Gibbs became aware of his surroundings again, he was collapsed on top of Abby and her fingers were trailing lightly across his shoulders as she nuzzled into his neck.

As their heartbeats gradually slowed, they lay there, unwilling to separate, his breathing warm against her shoulder as aftershocks quivered through them both. Gibbs turned his head to nuzzle her neck and face, pressing tender kisses to her skin, murmuring her name as she stroked his back, her fingers ghosting over his flesh and prompting another shiver as he lay buried deep inside her.

As the aftershocks quivered through Abby, her inner muscles spasmed around him, causing ripples of pleasure to vibrate through Gibbs as he softened inside her.

Eventually, Gibbs shifted slightly to his side as he slipped out of her and gathered her close. They lay tangled together, his hands stroking her back and playing gently with her hair, and Abby returned his light caresses.

Abby raised her head to see his face, his expression warm and relaxed, a satisfied haze in his eyes and smile tugging at his mouth. She ran her fingers over his lips, suddenly feeling her emotions threatening to overwhelm her. Gibbs must have sensed it as he pulled her even closer, wrapping her up snugly in his arms.

"Mine," she whispered against his neck, breathing him in.

His arms tightened, nuzzling into her hair. "Yours." He let the comfortable silence drift for a few moments before murmuring, "And I thought I was the possessive one."

Abby chuckled. "And you are... and it's hot. I mean with most men it's a big turn off but with you, it's hot."

He pressed a kiss to her hair. "I'm a possessive bastard, Abbs. Can't help it."

"I know." She raised her head, resting her chin on his chest. "And you do know there's no need to worry, right? As long as you trust me. "

Gibbs brushed her hair back from her face. "I do. But I can't promise I won't wanna break a few fingers every time some guy looks at ya."

"Which is nothing to what I wanna do to the Dorothys of this world."

TBC...


	53. Chapter 53: Scoring Points

**Closer Reality**

**Chapter 53 – Scoring Points**

On his way to the front door in answer to the doorbell, Gibbs heard the laughter coming from the living room and shook his head, fighting a smile himself. Just as on Christmas Day, the house was full and once again his dad was lapping it up. Being surrounded by friends, by family, suited his dad's gregarious nature and he knew Jackson was making the most of it before he went back to Stillwater on Sunday.

The only change from last week was that Gloria was here instead of Tony, and she was currently being fussed over by both Ducky and Jackson. With Fornell joining in, Gloria looked as if she was enjoying all the attention.

Abby and Emily were in the kitchen and he could hear their animated voices, interspersed with laughter. Before they all went to the fireworks this evening, where he and Fornell had cooked up a surprise, everyone was at their house to spend the afternoon.

Gibbs paused as he reached the door, taking a second to absorb the warmth in the atmosphere and the rightness of how it all felt; a reminder of how family gatherings should be... how they used to be.

The doorbell rang again and when Gibbs opened the door, it was to see Carol leaning on the wall outside the door, a mischievous smile on her face, and Fisher standing next to her. "You get lost on the way to the door, big guy?"

"Get your butt in here, half pint... Hey Fisher."

Carol ushered Fisher ahead of her into the house and Abby emerged from the kitchen, calling out a greeting, and the young boy ran towards her and was swept up in a hug. Carol shrugged out of her coat and headed into the living room.

Jackson and Ducky were sitting either side of Gloria as she leafed through a photo album and the older woman signed a hello at Carol. Fornell was sprawled in the recliner, reading the paper, and he reached out to snag Carol's hand as she approached and pulled her in for a hello kiss.

Emily walked past Gibbs and squatted in front of the fireplace, kneeling on the rug and Carol joined her. Fisher tugged Abby by the hand into the living room and ran towards Fornell, who pulled him onto his lap, listening at the small boy started talking about his morning. Abby leaned into Gibbs' side where he stood in the doorway and he wrapped an arm round her shoulders, kissing her hair.

Carol looked round. "Well, I like this. The house is full of hot men again... Awesome."

"And full of beautiful women." Fornell countered.

Abby giggled. "Crawler. Do they teach that at the Feebs?"

Fornell grinned. "I can grovel with the best of 'em, Abby."

"It's just like Christmas, I'll give you that, Caz." Abby slid her arm round Gibbs' waist, laughing at his eyeroll.

Emily piped up. "Except one hot man's missing, Abby. Tony's not here."

"Emily!" Fornell burst out.

"What, dad?" Emily protested, rolling her eyes and blushing. "He's cute."

Fornell stared at his daughter. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

"But he is... very cute," agreed Abby and felt Gibbs turn his head to stare at her, and she gave him her most innocent look.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Cute, huh?"

Abby nodded vigorously, smiling. "Uh-huh."

Gloria signed something and Abby started giggling. Fornell looked between the two women. "Do I even want to know what that was?"

"Great..." Abby glanced at Fisher and changed what Gloria had actually signed. "Stern aspect," she finished and Gloria laughed.

Carol nodded "Oh, I'll agree with that... and I think Sister Rosita will too."

Emily giggled. "Oh yeah. I remember when we moved you in Abby, Sister Rosita kept..."

Fornell interrupted, shooting a glance at Carol. "Yeah, yeah, we all remember what she did. Emily!"

Gloria waved to attract his attention. _"I wasn't there, remember?"_

"Nor was I," Jackson put in, looking as if he was enjoying Fornell's panic.

"I was." Ducky interjected, amused. "It's a good story. There might even be a photograph in here, Gloria." He picked up one of the albums on the coffee table and started leafing through it.

As Emily turned to explain to Gloria, Fornell jumped in, inclining his head in Fisher's direction. "Emily, can we change the subject please? Jeez..." Emily followed his glance and clapped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide.

Carol mouthed to Gloria, _I'll explain later_ and the older woman gave her a thumbs up, grinning_._

The afternoon passed quickly and when Gibbs came upstairs from the basement with Fisher after showing the young boy the progress on Abby's mirror, it was to find the woman herself sitting on the rug in front of the fireplace waving the remote control and apparently arguing furiously with the DVD recorder.

Fornell sat perched on the coffee table offering either help or hindrance, with Carol looking on, trying unsuccessfully to contain her laughter at their efforts.

Abby eyed Gibbs as he came into the living room "You haven't been fiddling with this, have you, Jethro?"

Gibbs held up his hands. "Not guilty."

She waved the remote. "Coz it's gone totally... hinky. I was trying to find something on a DVD for Fisher, and the damn thing won't let me."

"So why d'ya think it's me?" Gibbs protested.

Abby narrowed her eyes. "Coz you have this _thing_ with technology. You scare it."

"Tell me about it, Abbs," Fornell put in. "He's only gotta walk into my office and my computer crashes. Give me that thing a minute." He grabbed the remote from her hand and started fiddling with it.

"What can I say? It's a talent." Gibbs shrugged, smothering a grin. "What's wrong with it?"

Abby rolled her eyes. "If I knew that, I'd have fixed it by now. Although if it keeps this up, it's going out the window. The DVD tray sometimes opens and sometimes doesn't... and when it does, it sometimes closes before you can get near enough to put the DVD in. I think it's got a sense of humour."

"Have you tried sneaking up on it, Abby?" Jackson offered, smiling as he came in from the kitchen. "You could sidle up to it and hope it doesn't notice."

"Funny guy," Abby poked her tongue out at his dad.

"Want me to have a go?" Gibbs offered.

Abby spun round, looking alarmed. "No! I know your method of fixing things... it usually involves a baseball bat."

"It works."

"No, it doesn't," Abby pointed at him. "You just think it does... it just means McGee usually has to fix it afterwards."

"He could always glare at it," Fornell pointed out.

"All that'll do is make it overheat... like it does me," Abby muttered and Carol snorted.

"If you can play Frisbee, Abby, then you could lob the disc in from the other side of the room. Take it by surprise," Carol put in, smiling.

Abby lost the battle against her laughter. "Okay, okay, we're all comedians... you are all _so_ not helping." She levered herself up off the floor and sat next to Fornell on the coffee table. "Give me that, Tobias... you're gonna break it."

"Like it's not broke already," Fornell protested.

Later, Gibbs helped Fornell carry in a couple of boxes from his car, part of their surprise and as Fornell unpacked one box in the kitchen, Emily joined them.

Fornell eyed his daughter, bundled up in at least two sweaters. "Could you be wearing any more layers, Em?"

"It's cold, dad," protested Emily before realising what she'd said. "I mean... not in here it's cold, I mean it's cold outside."

Gibbs chuckled. "S'alright. Abby'd agree with ya. Says I keep it just right for Eskimos. I'll bank the fire up in a minute."

"Mom and Victor will be nice and warm by now, won't they, dad?"

Gibbs glanced at her. "Oh?"

Emily nodded. "Victor's taking mom away for New Year... they've gone to the Caymens."

Fornell looked thoughtfully at his daughter, before changing the subject. "You ought to get your head down later, Em. Fisher's gonna take a nap. It's the only way he's gonna stay awake till midnight."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Oh, _please_, dad. Fisher's just a kid. I can stay awake real easy.

Fornell held up his hands. "Okay, okay... just don't tell your mom you didn't rest first or I'll be in the doghouse... again."

"Yeah, yeah... whatever you say, dad."

Fornell watched as Emily returned to the living room and met Gibbs' gaze. "Oops... said the wrong thing there."

"No kidding. She'll stay awake now even if she's asleep on her feet."

Fornell shook his head, smiling ruefully. "Oh yeah, she's stubborn alright."

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah... wonder where she gets that from?"

"Jethro... you think Em would rather have gone somewhere hot with her mom and Victor?"

Gibbs paused a moment, seeing his friend's worry. "I think Emily wants to spend New Year with her dad... whatever the temperature."

Fornell shot him a grateful look. "Hope so. She sure was keen when she knew Carol'd be here tonight."

"That I can believe." He looked over at Fornell. "Caymens, huh?"

"Hmm, not cheap. Good to know where my alimony's going," Fornell replied dryly. "Though it does mean I get Em for the whole weekend... and it also means _she's_ not flying over DC tonight on her broomstick so we should be safe to set foot outside."

Gibbs snorted. "Emily and Fisher getting on okay?"

Fornell nodded. "Seem to be... no major fights yet, though I'm sure there will be. He's a bit subdued around Emily though. I think she intimidates him a bit. He's only a young boy after all."

"Oh, I bet Emily intimidates the big boys too."

Fornell raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think the big boys are getting anywhere near Emily?"

Gibbs nodded, smirking. "I hear ya... let me know when we need to set up an exclusion zone and man the perimeter, and I can guarantee plenty of volunteers."

"Gonna need those when we're tailing the guy... and for background checks."

"Male volunteers no doubt," Abby's amused voice came from the doorway.

Gibbs turned, returning her grin. "Yup... Tobias, me, Jack, DiNozzo, McGee, Ducky... and probably Fisher'll be old enough by then to lend a hand."

Abby shook her head, coming into the kitchen to hook her arm through his and nudging Fornell. "Honestly, you two... shame on you. I can see when the time comes, I'm gonna have to help Em to plan her escape. There's a brave new world out there... full of hot men."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Fornell observed.

Abby looked down at the box on the floor, peering over Fornell's shoulder. "Whatcha doing?"

"Told you I was gonna take care of dinner, right?"

"Yeah... and that usually involves actual food, Toby. What's with the thermos?"

"For the soup, when I heat it up."

"Soup?" Abby repeated.

Gibbs smothered a smile at Abby's look. "Yeah, Abbs. Soup."

"Okay... soup is nice, especially your homemade soup, Toby, but we might need more to eat than that. And hang on, why do we need one, two... five thermoses anyway?"

"For the soup." Fornell grinned, as she gave him a look.

"Yeah, so you said. Your playback's stuck, Toby."

Fornell rummaged in the box. "And we got bread and chips and cheese and crackers."

"Better be taking coffee too, Tobias," put in Gibbs.

Fornell nodded. "Of course, Jethro."

Abby narrowed her eyes as she looked between the two of them. "Taking? Okay, now I know you two are up to something. You're both trying to look_ way_ too innocent."

Fornell began taking out more plastic containers from the other box. "And we got spaghetti and meatballs before we go, if you wanna give me a hand as this is your kitchen, Abbs... this lot's just to keep us going when we get there."

"Go? And get where?"

"Yeah, where we going Agent Meatballs?" came Carol's voice from the doorway. "And you needn't try and look all innocent either, Special Agent Marshmallow."

"Agent what?!" protested Gibbs as Abby giggled.

"Yeah, marshmallow. All chewy on the outside and totally soft on the inside." Carol waved her hand as if it was obvious and Fornell snorted. "And stop distracting me. What are you two up to? Spill."

Gibbs and Fornell looked at one another. "Guess we gotta 'fess up, Tobias."

"Looks that way, Jethro."

"Oh, very funny. You two should be a double act. Come on, give." Abby advanced on Gibbs, hands reaching out, aiming for his ticklish spots and he started laughing and backed away, capturing her hands.

"Follow me, ladies." Fornell beckoned. "Might as well tell everyone at the same time."

"Tell everyone what?" Carol demanded, and Fornell rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand to tug her in the direction of the living room. "Abby put him down... you don't know where he's been."

Abby giggled, looking over her shoulder. "Oh I do."

Fornell rolled his eyes. "Behave... and get in here and stop getting your pigtails in a twist. Okay, people," Fornell raised his voice, clapping his hands to stop the buzz of conversation. "You know we're heading for the fireworks later."

Ducky looked up. "Yes, we were just discussing where we need to park so we don't have to walk too far."

"More for my benefit, I suspect." Jackson acknowledged ruefully. "Can't seem to walk too far these days."

"No need, dad," Gibbs put in, as he signed what Fornell was saying for Gloria's benefit. "We're not walking in, we're sailing."

There was a moment's stunned silence before everyone started talking at once. Fornell grinned at the wide eyed astonishment on Carol and Abby's faces.

Emily burst out. "Sailing?!"

Gibbs inclined his head, smiling at the young girl's excitement. "S'what I said, Em. Rented a boat for the evening." He suddenly found his arms full of Abby as she launched herself at him, and staggered slightly as he took her full weight as she hugged him tightly.

"Oh wow," Fisher put in excitedly. "How big is it?"

Gibbs chuckled. "Not as big as your mom's destroyer but ya can steer her ya want."

"Can I? That's so cool. When can we go? Can we go now?" Fisher scrambled to his feet.

Fornell laughed. "Whoa, cowboy. Not yet but soon."

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, I can't believe it. You actually rented a boat?" Abby echoed, staring at him, her arms wound his neck and Gibbs started laughing as she virtually bounced on the spot.

"Yeah, Abbs... Rented a boat," he repeated. "We can anchor off Old Town, watch the fireworks from on deck."

"Hence the soup, you two." Fornell grinned. "Keep us fed and warm. Could get chilly tonight. But I'm gonna do us something to eat before we go anyway... which I was just about to start when I got interrupted and interrogated."

Carol tugged on his hand and Fornell bent over, grinning as she murmured in his ear. "Do you want your reward now or later?"

Fornell pulled back, seeing the mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "Oh, later."

Emily rushed across the room and threw her arms round Fornell. "That's totally awesome, dad. When do we go? Are we gonna be ready in time? What do you want me to do? Can I help?"

"Slow down, Em. You can give me and Abby a hand with dinner."

"Excuse me a minute." Abby grabbed Gibbs' hand and tugged him round the corner into the hallway, pushing him up against the wall as soon as they were out of view. She framed his face in her hands, seeing his smirk just before she kissed it off his face.

He kissed her back, resting his hands on her waist, murmuring against her mouth when she pulled back. "Is that more brownie points?"

She grinned. "Oh, you have no idea. It's a fantastic plan."

Gibbs took in her sparkling eyes and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Thought it'd be a surprise."

"It was a total surprise. This is just wonderful... You sure? Coz I'm guessing New Year's Eves have never been easy these past years." She bit her lip, her brows furrowing slightly.

He shushed her with a finger on her lips. "S'kay, Abbs. Really, okay. It feels right."

Abby examined his eyes seriously before a slow smile spread across her face as if satisfied with what she saw there. "Good." She leaned in for a swift kiss. "And so does this... so, so right," she murmured against his mouth. "And so so does this." She slid her hands round his waist to rest on his ass. "Tony's not the only one with a great stern aspect, in case you were wondering."

"Where's my assistant?" came Fornell's voice from the kitchen, followed by his head peering round the corner. "Will you stop fooling around with the staff, Jethro? The two of you can't be left alone for five minutes."

"Can't even make out in my own house now." Gibbs muttered as Abby's grin widened and he kissed her nose before turning her round and pushing her in the direction of the kitchen.

After an early dinner, they all relaxed in the living room, despite attempts to hurry them up so they could leave early, the kids just as impatient as some of the adults. When it was finally time to get ready to leave, Carol looked round the room at the sprawled bodies and shot Gibbs a mischievous grin as she leaned forward.

"Grab your gear!"

Everyone jumped, startled at the sudden shout. Carol glanced at Gibbs, who grinned back as she smiled. "I've always wanted to say that."

TBC...


	54. Chapter 54: Reflections and Renewal

**Closer Reality**

A/N: Final chapter... yes, really! Thanks very much for all the alerts and reviews; really appreciate every one. Big hugs and thanks to Gibbsredhoodie and Kesterpan, who helped enormously with support, encouragement, head slaps, cookies and a mass production of bunnies that I'm still trying to corral! And spookily, they both guessed the closest for the number of chapters this monster finally became... though I think their bunnies got together and conspired against me.

Also hugs to Bamacrush and Peanut84 for all their help and cheerleading and to EJack23 and ncislove for getting me into Cornell trouble.

* * *

**Chapter 54 – Reflections and Renewal**

Huddled in her cloak, Abby leaned against Jackson as they stood at the boat deck railing, watching the lighted waterfront glide by. She glanced over her shoulder, smiling as she caught Gibbs' eye from where he was standing at the wheel of the motorised Coaster he and Fornell had rented from a Marine buddy of Gibbs.

This boat, The Peanut, was bigger than The Kelly with more inside cabin space so they could get out of the cold night air if they wanted to.

Although no one was using it at the moment.

Everyone was lined up along the deck railings either side of Abby, taking in the passing scene on the Potomac and onshore. Although given most boats weren't designed for someone of Carol's height, Fornell had fussed until she'd rolled her eyes and agreed to sit by him on part of the cabin housing, set back from the railing and out of the wind. Fisher and Emily joined them, the young boy curling up next to Carol and Emily leaning back against her dad.

Excusing herself with a kiss to Jackson's cheek, Abby made her way down the boat to join Gibbs at the wheel. His boyish grin and the way his blue eyes sparkled told her how much he was enjoying being out on the water again. She'd never been on a boat that was actually _on_ the water with him before, but it was no surprise that he looked relaxed, as if he was in his natural element... a basement afloat.

She had a sudden flash of wondering what it might be like one day to be on board _their _boat and the thought filled her with anticipation.

Gibbs was wearing a couple of sweatshirts and his green Carharrt jacket. Abby was muffled up in as many layers as she could find, as was everyone else, against the chill of the night, and the breeze off the water generated by the movement of the boat.

"Howdy Cap'n." She threw him a sloppy salute but at least with the right hand this time.

He chuckled at her mix of a Wild West hello with a naval greeting. "Think you got that mixed up there, Abbs."

"Nope, I'm inventing my own... smooshing them together." Abby slid her arm round his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Of course you are."

"You sure you're not having palpitations?" she teased.

He shot her a look. "Not yet... though you usually manage to give me a few of those most days."

Abby giggled. "No... I mean coz this is a boat with an engine. Doesn't that constitute a power tool?"

Gibbs titled his head as if considering for a moment. "It might."

Abby laughed, smoothing a hand over his back and looked ahead at what lay downriver. "How much further? It's hard to recognize the place from the water... not seen it from this angle before."

"Not far." He raised his voice. "Hey, Fisher, Emily... wanna come up here and steer for a bit?" Both kids leapt up at the suggestion and started to scramble over Fornell's legs.

"Be careful coming down here, you two." Abby called out. "Your moms would never forgive us if you went overboard."

Fornell slid off the housing and shepherded them both back along the boat, ignoring Emily's protests that she wasn't a baby and could walk down a boat just fine.

Abby pressed a quick kiss to Gibbs' lips before moving back to sit with her mom, where they watched Gibbs let Fisher and Emily take turns at the wheel, Fisher sitting on his lap so he could reach.

Her heart tugged in her chest as she saw his natural way with kids displayed again. How he made sure they each had an equal go, and how captivated the young boy was and how fiercely he concentrated on what Gibbs was telling him to do, and how much Emily smiled, clearly having fun.

Abby felt her mom's hand on her arm and turned to see Gloria's smile as she signed. _"He's great with kids." _

"_He is. Always has been." _

Inevitably, her mom had asked her the other day if they intended having kids of their own.

Abby had admitted they'd discussed it and that yes, they did want kids but it was something for the future and something neither of them wanted to rush. Thankfully, Gloria hadn't pushed it since, but Abby doubted she'd heard the last of it. Her mom loved her granddaughter, Luca's daughter, and spoiled her rotten.

Her mom squeezing her hand drew her back from her thoughts.

"_You look so happy. Can see how much you love him."_

Abby squeezed her mom's hand. _"He's my world." _

Carol and Fornell watched the kids too, and Carol smiled as she leaned back against Fornell's shoulder and he wrapped an arm round her.

"They're gonna be exhausted later."

"With any luck they might sleep in." Carol agreed. "Hell, with any luck, I might sleep in."

Fornell smiled down at her. "You planning on getting some sleep?"

"Ooh... that sounds promising."

"Well, I gotta claim me that reward." Fornell reminded her.

"You do." Carol smiled, her eyes sparkling. "This was the best idea... for the kids too, as well as getting on my good side."

"Always a good place to be." Fornell pressed a kiss to her hair. "Glad you're here, Caz."

"Me too... this is scarily okay, isn't it?" Carol gestured between them.

"Yeah... very scarily okay." Fornell agreed.

"Too scary?" she asked and he could see the flash of vulnerability in her eyes.

Fornell shook his head, feeling fairly vulnerable himself. "Nope... good scary. If you think it's good scary?"

Carol nodded. "I do... just a bit worried you thought this was moving too fast and that you wanna slow it down."

"Do you?" Fornell countered, nervously.

"I asked first."

"You did... you gonna answer first?"

Carol swatted his arm, rolling her eyes at his smile. She sobered abruptly, taking a moment to gather her thoughts. "My head's scared it might be too fast." Carol shrugged. "I dunno. But the rest of me doesn't think it is. The rest of me thinks it's just right. How 'bout you?"

"Just about sums it up." He hugged her to him, feeling a surge of relief. "I know one thing."

"What's that?"

"Don't wanna slow down," Fornell admitted.

The smile he got made her eyes sparkle. "Neither do I, Special Agent Meatballs."

* * *

It seemed they weren't the only ones with the idea of arriving by boat to the fireworks and as they neared Old Town and the river traffic increased, Gibbs took back the wheel and the kids rejoined Carol and Fornell. It took a while before they motored to just off the waterfront of Old Town, Alexandria, so there were only a couple of hours to go till the midnight fireworks by the time Gibbs dropped anchor.

They couldn't see or hear too clearly the various music events taking place on land in and around the historic buildings in Alexandria but the excitement of the kids, and the conversation and relaxed atmosphere between all the adults, more than made up for it.

They'd brought plenty of blankets to keep everyone warm and they were passed around as everyone settled down, along with the food Fornell had organized and the thermoses of soup and coffee.

Abby leaned her head on Jackson's shoulder as he sat next to her, pulling the blanket up over them both and tucking it round his waist. When Jackson raised an eyebrow at her, trying to hold back his own grin, Abby nudged his shoulder with a soft giggle.

"What?"

"You're a fusspot, you know that." He wrapped an arm round her, squeezing affectionately.

"I never denied it, Jack. So suck it up."

"Yes, ma'am." His boyish grin once again reminded her so much of his son and she wondered how much Gibbs would look like this nearly thirty years on, and it was a fairly mind boggling thought that she hoped to be around to see it.

"I shall miss you when you go back," Abby admitted softly.

Jackson blinked slowly, smiling. "I'll miss you too, Abby. You've made this week really special."

"Oh, I think Jethro did that," she shrugged, picking at the material of the blanket.

Jackson nodded. "Yeah... yeah, he did. But I think we might have argued a lot more like the two stubborn fools we are if you hadn't been there to referee."

Abby bit her lip. "Don't know about that. I think you'd have figured it out just fine." It meant a lot that Jackson thought that, that she could and had helped in some way, but she hoped Jackson recognized how much effort his son had put into everything this week.

Jackson shrugged. "Maybe... maybe not, and maybe not so quickly."

* * *

Later, Gibbs turned from where he was talking to Ducky in the seats on the other side of the deck, and caught her eye. He held out his hand and she extracted herself from the shared blanket with Jackson and followed Gibbs to the railing further down the boat, slightly separate from everyone.

Gibbs stood behind Abby, wrapping a blanket round her, his hands on the railing either side of her body as she leaned back into him.

"Warm enough?"

"I will be." She grabbed his wrist and turned it to look at his watch. "Nearly time. I just love fireworks."

Gibbs chuckled, kissing her temple. "No one woulda guessed."

Abby grinned, waving her hands and fidgeting on the spot, and Gibbs had to grab the blanket as it began slipping off her shoulders. He listened to her ramble with a fond smile as he tucked it back round her, anchoring it and her in place in his arms.

"Well, all scientists are pyromaniacs at heart. We just totally love seeing things blown up, and in this case, there's no death and destruction at the heart of it... or there shouldn't be if it's doesn't get outta hand. So that means I can enjoy these fireworks, unlike when I'm usually investigating what made things blow up and hurt people."

"We oughta make this a regular thing then... give you all the fun without the mess."

"I like how you think." She leaned back into his solid warmth, enjoying the feel of his arms virtually cradling her and the slight rasp of his stubble against her cheek. "Back to work Monday."

"Uh-huh... back to work for a rest."

Abby chuckled. "You say that like I've exhausted you."

Gibbs snorted, murmuring into her ear. "If the shoe fits."

"Oh, you love it and you know it."

He nibbled on her earlobe, smiling at her gasp. "I do."

Abby reached up to his cup his cheek. "I'm gonna miss Jack. I'll come with you to the airport tomorrow, see him off."

"Sounds good. He's gonna miss you too." Gibbs turned his head and pressed his nose into her hair, breathing in her perfume. "We can make a start on your bat cave next weekend, if we don't get a call out."

She grinned. "Sounds good."

They watched the fireworks for a while, enjoying observing the kids as much as they did the show, looking along the boat to where Fisher was bouncing with excitement on the cabin housing, Fornell sitting with his arms loosely wrapped round the young boy.

Gibbs spent equal time watching Abby, seeing her own excitement and simple joy at the fireworks, amazed all over again how happy she looked and that it was partly down to him. She'd been through a lot this week, dealing with some of his baggage and he was grateful again how she hadn't given up on him yet.

He vowed then that he'd never take that for granted.

In a lull in the fireworks, Gibbs glanced sideways at Abby's profile, seeing her gazing off into space, seemingly lost in thought. After a few moments, Abby sighed and leaned her head back against his, resting her hands on his arms.

"Where d'ya go?" he asked quietly.

Abby turned her head slightly, pressing a kiss to his jawline. "Nowhere far. Just thinking."

"Uh-oh."

"No, nothing bad. Just, thank you... for this week," she murmured softly. "I've never been happier. Thank you for letting me in so much... sharing such a lot with me, especially this week of all weeks. I know it hasn't been easy. I know it never will be."

There'd been times over the past weeks when she wondered if she'd ever be able to live in Shannon's footsteps.

But once she realized she was looking at things the wrong way... that it was not about trying to fill Shannon's footsteps but walking alongside her memory, accepting it... and filling whatever space in his heart and life Gibbs could find for her.

Gibbs had gone a long way this week to share... showing that vulnerable side of himself she was certain had been hidden away for years.

It was like getting glimpses of the Jethro inside of the Gibbs.

His throat tightened and he had to clear it to get his voice working again. "You make me whole again, Abbs. Didn't think I'd ever have that again."

This past month had seen a closing of the gap between his past and future that he never thought would happen again. Even simple things like starting on a garden project together and his plans to build Abby a boat felt like a merging of their two lives in a positive way.

Abby half turned into him, gazing at him with shining eyes. "Love you so much, Jethro." She brushed her fingers lightly along his jaw. "You're everything to me... you know that, right?"

"Getting there."

Her mouth curved in a teasing smile. "Is that the next level up from working on it?"

"Guess it is."

She leaned her forehead against his cheek. "Good." She heard the countdown start from the crowds on shore and faced front again, smiling and bouncing on the spot with excitement as the clock struck midnight.

Gibbs slid a hand to her neck, turning her into his kiss and she wrapped her arms round his neck, eagerly returning it.

When they broke for air, Abby murmured against his mouth. "Our first New Year."

Gibbs smiled. "First of many."

Although New Year was a day like any other and had been for some time as he tried to ignore the pain that went with it, this was the first time in a long time where it actually felt like a new beginning.

Not just the renewal of a year but the renewal of his life in a major way, and a confirmation that their future was together.

Abby framed his face in her hands. "First of forever."

Gibbs bent to kiss her softly. "Oorah."

The end.

* * *

A/N: There will be another sequel to continue this 'verse, called _Here and Now _(hugs to Bamacrush for the title), which is set at the end of Season 7 around _that _lawyer and the Reynosa cartel, which will be more angsty than this one. Not sure when I'll get round to that but it is on the loony list, so that's a start! Got lots more stuff I want to do first, inc several Gabby stories and a Tibbs.


End file.
